Seeing
by emzigale07
Summary: Draco has been given another task by the dark lord, he has to find the Seer student at Hogwarts and stop them from telling Harry the dangerous things they have seen, can Draco complete his mission, or will something get in the way? rated T just in cae
1. visitors and responsibilities

**Author note: Hello, I've had this idea in my head for a while and have been occasionally adding to this for a bit and I've finally decided to post. I've always been fascinated with Malfoy as a character and so I have given him a fic where he gets a staring role and we hopefully get to see a bit of the story from his point of view and I'm going to try to explain what I think might have been going through his head at certain parts of the sixth and last books (if a do a sequel), however the story is mainly told from my OC Ivy's POV. So if you wouldn't mind, would you please give my story a chance and let me know what you think to it? :)**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing Harry Potter related; only my OC Ivy Jones and her family are a creation of mine, everything else belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter one**

**Malfoy Manor**

Sitting in the drawing room of their manor home Draco and Narcissa Malfoy did not speak. The only sounds in the dimly lit room were the crackling of the fire in the hearth and the clunk of the pendulum in the grandfather clock in the corner. Draco looked up from the spot on the wall opposite where he sat, at which he had been staring for the past five minutes, and looked up at his mother, who was sat on the sofa across from his, staring at the door expectantly. Draco had noticed a dramatic difference in her since his father was sent to Azkaban last summer; he would be lying if he said that the whole thing had not affected him in anyway, because it had, but there was something startlingly different about his mother. Her long blond hair fell limp and lifeless around her shoulders, there were dark purple circles around her eyes and she had also, Draco noticed, become prone to watching him intently when she thought he wasn't looking. Draco knew why that was, he knew why she always seemed to be watching him anxiously, he didn't like that she was always worrying about him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had been chosen. Suddenly the sound of frantic footsteps cut through the silence, and someone was hurriedly making there way down the corridor outside the drawing room. Draco sat up and turned to look at the door; Narcissa jumped to her feet and took a few steps forward.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she burst threw the thick double doors of the drawing room and hastily walked towards her sister and nephew, excitement evident in her expression "We have been chosen. Cissy the Dark Lord has chosen us!"

Bellatrix stared at her sister expectantly, waiting for her to join in with her celebrations, this never happened. Narcissa Malfoy's face paled, she lost what little colour she had there, along with the small amount of hope Bellatrix's summons had given her. She had heard those words far too many times over the past few years, that they had been chosen, and she knew that they always seemed to spell disaster for those she loved. Her gaze flicked to Draco, her only son, the latest member of her family to be 'chosen' by the Dark Lord, and she wasn't sure if she could handle much more of this.

"Bellatrix, I do not understand" Narcissa said, her voice slightly horse from disuse "you said that the Dark Lord had summoned you to him, you said he had a plan to share with you and we have waited here, as were your instructions, tell me what was said."

Bellatrix regarded her sister, mildly disappointed at her lack of a reaction; she could never understand Narcissa's reluctance to serve the Dark Lord, Bellatrix knew with ever fibre of her being that if she had children to give to the Dark Lord in service, she would not give it a second thought. She saw Narcissa's attempted refusal as weakness.

"I can only tell you what the Dark Lord has permitted me to tell you Narcissa, but you must be proud my sister, for he has great plans for Draco." Bellatrix said the excitement back in her voice.

Narcissa froze in place "B…but I…I thought the Dark Lord had already given Draco his task," she said, blonde hair swinging as she looked from Bellatrix to her son and then back again "I thought that was it, that was all he had to do." Narcissa fought back a scoff at her own words 'all he had to do', the task the Dark Lord had given Draco was near impossible, nothing more than glorified suicide and she had spoke about it so nonchalantly.

"The Dark Lord has another job for Draco," Bellatrix said and Draco, who stood a little way away from the two women, stiffened in horror "he is the only one who can do it, only a Hogwarts student can to it."

Draco felt both the eyes of his mother and his aunt upon him, he tried not to let his reluctance and (although he would never admit it aloud) his fear, show on his face, as he wondered what on Earth the Dark Lord could want with him now.

"What is it?" He asked his voice clipped and cold despite how he tried to sound brave.

Bellatrix smiled "That's right Draco, you know where your allegiances lie, see Narcissa, Draco respects his duty to the Dark Lord." Narcissa let out a cold laugh but didn't say anything else; she simply folded her arms and waited for her sister to the deliver to news that would probably be the final nail in her son's coffin "there is a Seer at Hogwarts."

Draco made a doubtful noise, somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, the kind of noise he made whilst at school and talking to Potter and his lot. "You must be mistaken, Trelawney is no Seer, the hag couldn't predict tomorrow's weather, let alone anything useful to the Dark Lord…" Upon catching the look on his aunts face Draco fell silent; he had learned long ago that it was not wise to cross his aunt Bellatrix.

"Do not doubt the Dark Lord Draco; he knows what he is doing." Bellatrix said her expression murderous "Anyway it is not the useless Trelawney he speaks of, it is a pupil at the school, a child with the ability to truly see! Dumbledore has kept her quiet for years and now the Dark Lord knows about her."

"How?" Narcissa asked suddenly "How did the Dark Lord find out if Dumbledore has, as you say, kept the child's power a secret?"

Bellatrix's upper lip curled as though she had just smelt something foul "Snape." She said "he was told by Dumbledore just hours ago."

"And what does this Seer have to do with Draco?" Narcissa asked, voicing the very question that was going through Draco's mind.

"The Dark Lord wants Draco to spend time with the Seer, to find out what she knows and what she has already seen. He wants Draco to try and get information from her and to stop her from telling Potter any visions she has about the Dark Lord." Bellatrix explained still looking animated; Narcissa however, still wasn't convinced and asked,

"Why would the Seer tell Potter information about the Dark Lord?"

"Because Cissy, she is one of Potter's friends." Bellatrix answered and Draco felt his heart plummet, that meant it could be one of two people, one of the two girls that had hung around with Potter and Weasley since first year. Either Granger or Jones.

"But Bella, what does the Dark Lord actually want Draco to do?" Narcissa asked, still not one hundred percent sure that Draco would not be harmed.

"What I just said Cissy, he wants Draco to talk to the Seer and prevent her from ruining his plans." Bellatrix replied, impatient now.

"Why," Draco asked "what will this actually achieve?"

Bellatrix turned on Draco with a look of disgust upon her face, Draco didn't back down though, he had to know, he had to know what the Dark Lord's intentions for the hidden Seer were. "The Dark Lord does not wish for you to know the fine details of his plan, but simply do as asked." She said curtly and Draco rather doubted her words, he thought it was more likely that the Dark Lord had not told her his full plan, though he was smart enough to know not to say this aloud.

"I shall do it," he said slowly lowering himself onto the chair arm "I shall speak with the Seer when I return to Hogwarts after to Christmas holidays."

"It can not wait that long," Bellatrix all but shouted "the Dark Lord can not wait; he wants you to start immediately. Here is the mudblood's address," she said as she took a sheet of parchment from her pocket and handed it to Draco, he read the address and found that it gave him no clue as to which one of the two girls it was. Even Bellatrix's words had not helped him; he knew well enough that both of the girls were muggleborns "you are to apparate there tonight."

Narcissa's head snapped up at this "tonight?" she asked "Draco can not go tonight, it isn't possible."

"He will and it is," Bellatrix said sternly "the Dark Lord insists."

"Bella…" Narcissa started to plead but her sister cut across him, Draco was too deep in thought to really be paying attention to them.

"No Cissy, the Dark Lord insists!" she hissed sharply "we can not deny him, Draco must go tonight."

The two women turned to look at a paler than usual Draco, who was staring down at the parchment as though it might suddenly reveal all the answers he had been searching for.

"I will go now." He said, feeling the gaze of the two women upon him and slipping the parchment with the address on it in his pocket, he had memorised it easily.

"No, you can't go now, we must prepare." Narcissa pleaded, reluctant to see her son leave.

"He is right Narcissa, he must go now, or else it will be too late to go at all. I am sure he has everything he needs." Bellatrix said and Draco knew that he did, his wand was in his pocket and that was all he really needed.

"Good luck Draco, do whatever it takes to get the job done," Bellatrix said as though she were sending a soldier off to war "remember, you are doing this for the Dark Lord."

Narcissa then stepped forward and took her son up in a hug, even though she had meant for the gesture to be loving she was still ice cold and Draco had to suppress a shiver. "Be careful Draco." She said and Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes, he was in no danger, the two witches were hardly any threat to him.

Reluctant, despite his words, to get going, and fearful of who the Seer would turn out to be, Draco stepped away from his mother and aunt and got himself into a space. He had learned the theory of apparition at a young age and had been taking lessons at the school; he had yet to gain his license, but was fairly confident he could apparate to the right house, even if he had never seen it before. '7 Royston Drive, Barnsley' Draco thought, focusing intently on his destination, before spinning on the spot and being overcome by the sensation of apparition. It felt as though he was being squeezed through a tight pipe and he was vaguely aware of leaving the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, and before he knew it his feet met with an unfamiliar, worn carpet. Illness hit Draco like a tidal wave, knowing it was a side affect of apparating incorrectly he grabbed hold of the mucky white wall as he stumbled forward queasily and then flinched at the banging sound he made. Draco raised his other hand to his head as he battled with the need to throw up, when he suddenly heard a creak of a stair, smelt a whiff of something citrusy and felt the prod of a wand in his neck. A light was flicked on. Slowly turning his head, cautious not to move too quickly or else he might throw up, his gaze locked with the familiar soft brown eyes of Ivy Jones.

Royston Drive

Ivy

Reacting quickly to finally being alone in the house, I ran up the stairs to my room, grabbed a set of clean pyjamas and jogged across the hall to the bathroom. It was a rare treat to have so much space to myself and I knew that I was going to take advantage of it. Now don't get me wrong, I love my family, big and utterly crazy as it is, but having to fight to use the bathroom does get boring after a while and after spending a few hours after Christmas dinner with my family, at the Burrow playing Quidditch (despite the awful weather) though I had left before they had their own dinner at a later time than I had, I was in dire need of a nice, long shower. Peeling off my clothes and turning on the shower, I thought of my family as I waited for the ancient machine to heat up. Today was Christmas day and they had gone to the local pub with a few friends to celebrate Christmas with them, it was sort of a tradition, they'd all go and exchange presents once they'd had Christmas dinner and visited family members, it was kind of nice. I would have gone with them, if I hadn't been out all day and wasn't totally exhausted, besides, I was waiting for a reply from Harry and Ron, and my owl Athena (named after the Greek Goddess of the wisdom) who would be delivering the letter, was in the bad habit of bringing me my letters wherever I was. I can tell you now from past experience that pub landlords do not appreciate very large owl's flying through their pubs and over people's food and drink. So needless to say I stayed at home whenever I was expecting a letter.

I stuck my hand in the shower and decided the water temperature was as good as it was going to get, and got in, stifling a shiver as the warm spray hit my cold skin. I let the water drench me and reached for my lemon and lime shower gel, the strong fragrance filled the air as I started to wash myself, I smiled, the sent was familiar and calming. As I rinsed my hair my mind started to wander, I thought of Hogwarts and going back there after the Christmas Holidays, I thought of all the strange things that had been happening over the past term, of the cursed necklace and Harry's suspicions. Could they really be true? I found myself wondering and then shook myself, why should I even care if they were true, it made no difference to me what certain prats did in their spare time, it didn't matter in the slightest. Rinsing the last of the conditioner from my hair I turned off the shower and stepped out, I paused suddenly, sure that I had heard a loud crack come from down stairs. Quickly I tied the towel around myself, covering up the area between my chest and just above my knees (the towel was old and short, and not the best thing for covering someone up) I snatched up my wand, which had been laying discarded along with my clothes, and stepped silently onto the landing. I crept closer to the staircase and watched as a tall figure stumbled in the now dark entrance hall and grabbed hold of the wall for support, slowly and carefully, so as not to make a sound, I began to descend the stairs. It was too dark for me to make out anything other than that the intruder had bright, silvery blond hair (which seemed to glow in the darkened room like the moon, reflecting what little light there was), was tall and dressed completely in black, or at least, dark colours. I cringed as the last step creaked loudly but the intruder did not turn, he looked too ill or else preoccupied, slowly I inched forward until my wand was touching his neck. The intruder froze and I flicked the light switch with my left hand. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the face of the man (or rather boy) before me, he had pasty skin, even paler than the last time I had seen him and dark purple circles around his once sparkling blue eyes.

"Draco?" I asked him, knowing already that it really was him. I never took my wand from his neck though, not even as he nodded and confirmed my words. This was Malfoy, slimy git and backstabber supreme, I knew that well enough. I couldn't trust him, at least not yet. Something was off though, something was wrong and I couldn't put my finger on what. I stared at Draco, not really sure what to make of him. He looked…odd, vulnerable somehow, and that didn't sit well with me, I had seen Draco like this only a handful of occasions and I knew that there was something different about this time. Suddenly a memory took hold of me, and transported some part of me at the back of my mind back in time almost six years, to the very first time I had met Draco Malfoy.

**Author note: and there you have it, my first chappy, the next one will be longer I promise, I know this is pretty short. So, what do you think, would you like to read more? Please let me know what you think, I love to get feedback. :) x**


	2. First encounter

**Author note: Hi again, I want to send a big thanks to everyone who has read this so far and a heck of a lot of love to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I love getting feedback from you. So here it is, the recently proofed chapter two, its quite a bit longer than that last one and hopefully you find that to be a good thing. :)**

**Chapter two**

***Memory***

**Kings Cross Station**

We reached Kings Cross at half past ten on September first. As I stared out of the car window at the station I noticed that my hands were shaking and as I reached for the door handle and stepped out of our car the shacking only got worse. I was terrified that this would all turn out to be a big joke, a sick, cruel joke. The girls at my old primary school liked to play jokes on me, and I would never have put it past them to have organised this whole thing, they were so mean, especially Tara Johnson the prettiest girl in or class, she hated me and would have loved to do something like this to me. I had been the school freak for the last few years, ever since I had a dramatic vision during literacy class in year four; the girls had gone around pulling blank expressions at me and staring off into space, telling me that I was stupid and a weirdo. I suppose that was why I had been so quick to believe that I was a witch; I had always known that I was different, ever since I was really young I had been having weird visions and predicting things that would happen in the not too distant future. My parents knew about my visions and had always been very supportive of me, though they had told me that it would be best that no one outside our family knew about them, I knew that they were right and had never told anyone else, not ever. But then Professor McGonagall had shown up on our doorstep and told me that I was a witch, I hadn't been sure if I should believe her at first (like I said, the girls in my school were really mean and I didn't want to give them a chance to pick on me even more than they already did) but eventually I had started to believe her and for once in my life started to feel as though I might actually fit in somewhere. She told me about Hogwarts and the whole wizarding world that I was going to be a part of, she told me that it didn't matter that my parents weren't wizards because I was a muggle born and had gained magical abilities. Then she asked me if I had ever done something accidently, like move something without touching it or done something that shouldn't be possible. I knew that there were countless occasions when strange things had happened around me, like just the other month when Tara's chocolate moose had exploded in her face during lunch, just after she threw her sandwich at the back of my head. I told Professor McGonagall about this and she told me that I had been performing magic, that I had made Tara's chocolate moose explode because I was angry at her, she then told me, rather sternly, that such behaviour was not tolerated at Hogwarts and also that I could get expelled from the school if I did magic outside of school until I came of age. However, despite being pretty sure that I had not imagined Professor McGonagall's visit (I knew that I couldn't have, my parents had been there) I had still half convinced myself that this was all some kind of sick joke by the time my dad was pulling my trunk from the boot of the car.

"Ready to go kido?" he asked and I nodded, pretty sure that I couldn't speak even if I wanted to.

My mum and dad were the only ones who had come to see me off, my two sisters and one brother (all of who were younger than me) were staying at my grandma's because, put quite simply, they were mischievous. Mum and dad knew my younger siblings would only cause trouble and had made the smart decision of leaving them at home.

"Come on Ivy, you don't want to miss the train." My mum said sounding pretty frantic. Hastily she grabbed a trolley and pushed it so that my dad could lower my brand new trunk (complete with potions kit and spell books!) onto it and then gently placed my owl (Athena) on top of the trunk, she hooted merrily in her cage and I smiled a little at this, before starting to get nervous again and fighting the urge to be sick.

My mum, dad and I started to walking into the station, I couldn't even bring myself to look around I was so scared, though I didn't think I was the only one.

"Five, Six, Seven…" my mum, who was pushing the trolley, counted as she searched for the platform. That was something else, platform nine and three quarters? I wondered, that couldn't possibly be real could it?

We came to a stop just before the barrier that separated platform nine from platform ten, unsure what to do. I felt my heart drop, this had been a joke, of course it had been. I started to worry, glancing around at the other people in the station, looking for someone to help us, but not really thinking I would find anyone. I didn't want to look at my parents, I knew now that this was a joke.

"Excuse me," a boy's voice asked from a little way away from where I stood "do you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" the boy, who had messy black hair and wore glasses, asked a guard. The guard looked at the boy as though he had just started to speak Martian, and then suddenly his expression changed to one of disgust and he promptly walked away, muttering something about time wasters. The boy looked disgruntled and slightly frantic as he looked from the ticket in his hands to the barrier between the two platforms.

Plucking up all my courage I stepped away from my parents, who had been watching the boy as well, and asked "err… are you trying to get to Hogwarts?"

The boy's head shot up and he looked at me, a hopeful look on his face "Yes," he said "do you know how to get there?" he asked pushing his trolley, on which he had his own trunk and a snowy white owl.

"No," I confessed "I've never done this before."

"Oh okay, we'll just have to wait then." He said.

He looked a little disappointed but came to stand beside us anyway; my parents gave him warm smiles, which he returned, though a most peculiar look crossed his face as he watched them, almost like longing. I wondered where his parents were, but decided it would be rude to ask.

"Er, I'm Ivy by the way. Ivy Jones." I said with a small smile, well, I didn't know anyone and I might as well try and make friends.

The boy looked reluctant, as though he wasn't sure if he should tell me his name. That confused me slightly but again I didn't say anything, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He said and then looked at me expectantly, as though that was supposed to mean something to me.

"Okay, nice to meet you Harry." I said simply and watched as his eyebrows shot up a little. What a strange boy.

The messy haired boy looked lost in thought as he looked down at his ticket again, I wondered if Professor McGonagall had forgotten to tell me something, like to tap a brick like the one that opened the secret passageway to Diagon Alley. It was just as this thought occurred to me that a group of people approached the area between platforms nine and ten, I managed to catch a snippet of their conversation,

"-Packed with Muggles of course-"

My eyes widened and I glanced at the boy who stood next to me, he had heard it too, and together we turned around to see a plump redheaded woman leading four boys, all with the same colour hair as her, through the train station. I noticed that all of the boys had trunks and one even had an owl, with another look at the boy beside me, both he and I started to walk after them and further towards the barrier between the platforms.

"Ivy?" my dad asked as we started forward, both he and my mum followed us and came to a halt a little behind the redheaded family.

"Now, what's the platform number?" the plump woman asked and a small redheaded girl, who I hadn't noticed until now, answered with,

"Nice and three quarters!" her excitement was clear in her voice as she said "mum, cant I go?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. Right Percy, you go first." The woman said and then a boy, who appeared to be the oldest of the lot, stepped forward and marched towards the barrier between platforms' nine and ten. The black haired boy and I watched wide eyed and desperate to see what would happen, but a crowd of tourists suddenly crossed in front of us, blocking our view of the barrier.

"Fred, you next." The woman then said, turning to another boy.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy sounding offended "honestly woman, call yourself our mother? Cant you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry George dear." The woman said and the boy she was speaking to smiled mischievously.

"Only joking, I am Fred." He said before jogging off towards the divide, his twin then called for him to hurry up, which he must have done since in the time it took me to blink, the boy who was Fred but might have been George, had vanished. The third boy then ran forward and quite abruptly disappeared from sight. I turned to look at my parents, both of who were staring at where the boys had been just moments before, looks of complete and utter shock on their faces, you would think that they would be used to strange things by now, but obviously not.

"Excuse me," the messy haired boy suddenly asked the plump woman, who turned round and noticed us standing there.

"Hullo dears," she greeted warmly "first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." She gestured to the fourth boy, who was a redhead just like the others, he also had big hands and feet and a long nose which was dotted with freckles. He smiled sheepishly at the boy and me.

"Yes," I said "neither one of us knows what to do, this might sound silly…but…how do we get onto the platform?"

"Not to worry," she said kindly, smiling at my clearly lost parents before turning back to us "all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't be scared that you're going to crash into it, that's very important. Actually, best to do it at a bit of a run if your nervous, both of you go now, before Ron."

"Er…Okay." The messy haired boy said.

"Right," I said taking my trolley from my mum and standing behind the messy haired boy as though we were queuing at the shops, my parents moved unsurely to stand at either side of me and we watched as the clearly nervous boy ran forward. The divider looked pretty solid to me, and I was scared that the boy would just bang into the barrier and hurt himself. He carried on running though, even as he swerved slightly to avoid the people who were walking in front of him, I watched as he approached the barrier, but rather than crashing into it, as I had feared, he disappeared from sight.

"Now you dear," the plump woman urged me and I nodded before turning to my parents, who were both a sickly pale white.

"Come on," I said in an attempt to lighten the mood "not scared are you?" they both jumped slightly as though having forgotten I was there, lost so deeply in their own thoughts.

"Course not," my dad said, smiling at me and grabbing hold of the trolley, so that both of us were pushing it.

"Ready?" my mum asked as she gripped the other side, I nodded and we started moving, gradually building up speed and heading towards the divide until I was almost certain that we would crash into it, I closed my eyes, fearing the impact, and then, whoosh. I felt my hair be blown back slightly off my shoulders and could smell that the air was thick with smoke. I opened my eyes and found that I was on a platform packed with people, all of who were talking excitedly and loudly over the sounds of the train and the hoots of owls. I looked up and almost gasped as I spotted a large scarlet engine, which was giving out smoke; I looked above the train and noticed a sign, which read 'Hogwarts express, 11'o'clock'.

"Wow," my dad said in appreciation of the absolutely astounding sight, I nodded at his word; I had never seen anything like this before.

We didn't have the time to stand there and admire the scene in front of us though; in the distance I could see the boy with black messy hair pushing his trolley down the platform as he went off in search of an empty carriage. Most of the first carriages were already full and students were hanging out of the windows as they waved to their parents, clearly the train was going to leave soon.

"Come on Ivy," my mum said and we started forward again, trying to find a carriage that wasn't already full. I watched in awe as we walked down the platform, it was the most peculiar thing I had ever seen, cats of all colours were dashing around the platform, owl's hooted loudly, there was a round-faced boy running around, chasing what appeared to be a toad and there were shouts and shrieks of laughter from almost everywhere. The atmosphere on the platform was amazing, everyone just seemed to be happy and the mood was definitely infectious, I was grinning like a mad woman by the time we found an empty compartment. Taking my trunk from my trolley and handing mum Athena to hold, I attempted to push the great heavy trunk through the compartment door.

"Come here love," my dad said when I struggled, smiling slightly he took the trunk from my grip and pushed it, effortlessly, into the carriage before stepping in himself and heaving the trunk up into the overhead compartment.

"I could have done that." I joked and my dad shot me an amused look as mum handed me Athena and I hoped into the carriage and placed her gently beside my trunk. I then turned back to my parents, spotting the redheaded family huddled around the next carriage.

"Shut up," the smallest boy said, I noticed that his nose was pink and his mother had a handkerchief in her hand, no wonder he was so sour looking.

"Hey, mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" one of the twins suddenly asked and I paused to listen, wondering who they could be talking about, some sort of celebrity maybe.

"You know the black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" the other twin asked.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!" he exclaimed and I felt my brow furrow, I knew that, I knew that the boy was called Harry Potter, why was that such a big deal, what had he done? I didn't get a chance to find out however as a girl with bushy brown hair was suddenly jumping into the carriage and placing her things in the overhead compartment.

"I'm sorry, but everywhere else is full." She said smiling at me confidently. I gave her a shy smile and told her it was alright before turning back to my parents, who were talking to a man and a woman I assumed were the girl's parents.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way." The girl said to me in a bossy sort of voice.

"Okay, well I'm Ivy Jones," I said, grinning at her before jumping a little as a whistle blew somewhere in the distance.

"We should get ready to leave;" the girl called Hermione said "the train's going to set off soon."

I nodded, taking her word for it and turned back to face my parents. Hermione hoped out of the carriage and went to say her goodbyes to her family, I followed her and walked to my own, the awful sense of nervousness taking over me again.

"Hey," my dad said catching my expression and ruffling my hair "it'll be all right, I'm sure you'll have a great time. It'll be Christmas before you know it, don't you worry."

I smiled at him, though I was sure it was a queasy smile. Hermione walked past me and climbed back into the carriage, giving me a quick smile before she did so. My dad, who despite his soothing words looked as terrified as I felt, bent down and took me up in a hug, trying to hide the fact that he was crying a little. He gave me a kiss as he let go and I choked back tears, I wasn't going to cry, this was what I had wanted, I was leaving my old life with all its bullies and taunting behind, this wasn't a joke and it was really happening. I should be happy, I told myself but there was no getting around the fact that I was going to a new school and that I would know absolutely no one there. I'd be even worse off than some of the other kids; the ones who were from magical families would be okay, there was a good chance that they might know someone else. I'd be alone.

"Take care Ivy love," my mum said as she gave me a quick hug, it seemed to me that she was reluctant to let go though. She kissed me on my cheek just like dad had done and then just looked at me, a worried look on her face.

I gulped when the man with the whistle started to make his way down the side of the train, closing compartment doors. Slowly I turned back to my parents who were still looking worried and not making me feel any better, I looked at them both, trying to memorise everything about them, everything from the way my mums hair curled around her face to the way the smile lines around my dads eyes gave him a look of constant amusement. I wasn't going to see them again until Christmas; that was a long time. I let out a frightened breath before I spoke.

"You'll write wont you?" I asked, aware that I was shaking with fear again.

My dad smiled down at me fondly before nodding and saying "of course, everyday if you want."

"I don't think she wants to write to her every day; that would be too embarrassing for her," my mum said looking at my dad with a look of bewilderment "we'll write to you soon okay love?"

I nodded, grateful for my mums understanding and unable to speak right now for the fear that I might cry. "bye," I said giving them both a quick hug before hurrying back to the carriage where Hermione was waving to her parents through the window. My parents called their goodbyes and went to stand beside Hermione's parents so they could wave me off. I hoped into the carriage just as the man closed our door, turning so that I could join Hermione at the window I took a deep breath, this was it, I was really going. The train started and Hermione and I waved to our parents until they disappeared from sight, at with point we both returned to our seats, the compartment was empty apart from us, oh and Athena of course. I sat down and began to look out of the window, watching as the train started to carry us out of London and off to this strange new school. Hermione, who was sitting across from me, pulled a large book from her rucksack and opened it to the very first page and started reading, the writing on the cover read 'Hogwarts a history'.

"Is it any good?" I asked, before blushing and feeling an idiot for even asking that, she'd only just started to read the first page, how would she know if it was any good?

Hermione looked up from her book, I felt myself blush even more then and tensed as I waited for the name calling, I was used to it by now, and Hermione would probably be no different from the girls at my old school.

"It's very informative," Hermione said, taking me completely by surprise "I already know everything there is to know about Hogwarts just from reading it." she said conceitedly and I blinked.

"You've read it already?" I asked, eyeing the huge tome with disbelief.

"Yes," she said grinning at me proudly "I was very excited about coming to Hogwarts; I couldn't put it down at all. I'm a muggleborn you see," she said shrugging at me "so I don't know much about the wizarding world, that's why I've read these books."

"Books?" I asked and she nodded at me.

"I've already read all of my textbooks and every other magic book I could find." I felt my eyes go wide, I'd read my text books of course, I had been so excited and couldn't help myself, they hadn't made any sense to me at all and I was betting I didn't know half the stuff she did.

"Well I'm a muggleborn too, and I haven't read hardly any books," I said before a horrible notion hit me, could I get kicked out if I didn't know anything? What if they were wrong and I wasn't magic after all, what if it was all accidents and I was going to make a fool of myself? "I'll be I'm the bottom of our class, I don't know anything."

"Don't worry," Hermione said smiling at me warmly "there are lots of people like us going to Hogwarts, I'm sure we'll catch up." you don't need to catch up, I thought as watched her go back to her book, I was going to be rubbish at magic, I just knew it.

Hermione went back to her book and I started staring out the window again, envisioning (though they were not real visions) all kinds of horrible, embarrassing moments and failures, and was half convinced that I was going to be back home long before Christmas when there was a timid tap on our compartment door, the one that led to the rest of the train. The short round-faced boy I had seen on the platform earlier stepped in, dragging his trunk with him and looking exhausted.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? There's no room anywhere else." He asked and Hermione, who had looked up from her book when the boy walked in, said,

"Its fine, you can sit here with us."

The boy smiled gratefully and tugged at his trunk until it was through the door and inside the compartment. He then struggled to lift it in his attempt to put it in the overhead compartment, I watched as his face turned red with effort but he got no closer to putting the trunk away.

"Here, let me help you." I said, getting to my feet and standing beside the boy. I didn't make that much of a difference, I wasn't exactly strong and it took us both a little while to push the trunk into the overhead compartment but we got there, probably faster than if he had been doing it alone.

"Thanks," he said as we sat back down, he was sitting to my left by the door.

"No problem," I said smiling at him, feeling a little more confident now "I'm Ivy by the way, and this is Hermione." I said pointing to Hermione who looked up from her book, flashed the boy a quick smile and then returned to her reading.

"I'm Neville," the boy said as he returned mine and Hermione's smiles, looking a little shy.

"Hi Neville," I said as Hermione put down her book and picked up her bag to put it away "how come it took you so long to find a compartment, the train set off a bit ago?" I asked, wanting to keep the conversation going and so we didn't slip into an awkward silence.

Neville blushed "I was looking for my toad, Trevor, he went missing. Look I'll show you him…" he boy said as he slipped his hand into his coat pocket and began to dig around, I looked at Hermione, sure that if a toad was in there then he would have found it by now. Hermione's eyebrows were slowly rising so I guessed she was thinking the same as me. "Oh no," Neville said suddenly "he's gone again."

My whole body went numb then, one second I was sitting there feeling bad for Neville and the next I was completely still and emotionless. My mind went blank and it felt as though a cold wind had just blown across my brain, whipping away everything but the image that was forcing its way into my second sight. The compartment in front of me faded away as my vision hit me, I felt my eyes go wide as they always did and then that was it, I wasn't on the train anymore, I was by a lake, a vast dark lake, it was night-time and the stars were twinkling overhead as I looked up. I turned my head then, looking down I realised that I was sitting in a boat and I was just approaching a kind of underground harbour. There were lots of boats and people around me, most of them were climbing out of boats and heading in the direction a giant man with a dark beard was gesturing. I followed their lead until the large man said something and I turned to look at him.

"Oy, you there! Is that your toad?" he asked as he checked the boats as people dressed in dark robes clambered out of them.

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed happily as he held out his hands.

And then the vision ended, the dark lake faded away as quickly as it had come and I was suddenly back in the compartment. I blinked quickly and noticed that Hermione was looking at me with a strange knowing expression on her face; it was as though she knew what had just happened to me. I turned to face Neville, unwilling to keep looking at Hermione and hoping that she didn't know what I was, that I hadn't just lost the only possible friend that I had made. My mum and dad had told me not to tell anyone else, I was sure that rule still applied here as well.

"I'm sure you'll find him." I said with a kind smile, Neville just nodded and looked miserable.

"I need to go and look for him," Neville said, still looking glum "my Gran'll kill me if I don't find him."

"I'll help you," Hermione said getting to her feet and walking with Neville to the compartment door.

I desperately wished that I could tell him not to worry and that he'd find his toad on the dark lake in a boat; I couldn't though so I decided just try and help him instead. "I'll help as well," I said getting to my feet and going to follow them, Hermione looked thoughtful and shook her head.

"Someone needs to watch our things." She said and I felt my stomach drop, great, I'd messed everything up already, she didn't want to even be in the same room as me I was that much of a freak "we'll be back soon." She said and I nodded as they both walked out of the compartment in search of the missing toad.

Retuning to my seat and wondering how on Earth I could still be a freak when I was going to a MAGIC school full of WIZARDS! I tried not to let myself dwell on what had just happened, though I couldn't seem to stop myself from worrying. Maybe this wouldn't be such a fresh start after all. A little while passed and I was roused from my sulking by the sound of loud rattling and clanking coming from outside the compartment. I looked up to see a woman with dimples standing in the corridor with a trolley. She opened the door to my compartment and asked "anything from the trolley dear?"

I nodded; glad to forget about by annoying visions and my already damaged reputation if only for a little while. I walked over to the trolley, not recognising a single thing on it but too hungry to care. I pulled out my bag of money (my parents had had a small sum converted into wizarding money when we went to Diagon Alley the other week) and looked over the food, unsure. Cautiously I selected a box of Bertie Bots Ever-Flavour Beans, a Pumpkin Pastie and a Liquorish Wand. I handed over the right amount of money, thanked the woman, who then smiled at me warmly, and headed back to my seat to eat. I wondered if Hermione and Neville would be back soon and if they had had something to eat yet, I hadn't thought to get them anything, I felt guilty until I realised they probably didn't want to eat in the same room as a freak, Hermione had probably told Neville what I was by now and I doubted they'd want to speak to me again.

I was sulking and examining the box of Bertie Bots Every-Flavour Beans when I suddenly heard the door of the compartment slide open, "what, back already?" I asked not even bothering to look up to see and see who it was, I knew it would be Hermione and Neville, not wanting to see the looks of repulsion, caution and humour they would undoubtedly be wearing either "sit down if you want, though I don't expect you'll want to share a compartment with as big a freak as me." I said acidly as I violently popped yellow bean into my mouth, it was sour lemon flavour and stung my tong as I chewed.

"What are you talking about?" a rather impolite boys voice asked.

My head shot up then, almost dropping my box of Bertie Bots Every-Flavour Beans as I jumped at the sound of his voice. Standing by the now closed compartment door was a boy who looked to be about my age, he had pale white skin and silvery blond hair, he was also already dressed in his Hogwarts robes, along with which he wore a slightly superior expression.

"Nothing," I said as I felt my cheeks flame with embarrassment and I averted my gaze back to my dinner "I thought that you were someone else."

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the boy frowned a little as he looked at me but nodded nonetheless, he then shook his head a little and turned to look through the window of the compartment door, cupping his hands against the glass. I looked up from my sweets and watched as he stared out into the corridor, checking both left and right as though making sure he wasn't being followed. After a minute of this the boy visibly relaxed, his shoulders lowered and he let out a relieved breath, he turned around and I quickly dropped my gaze and pretended that I hadn't just been watching him. He then perched on the seat across from mine by the door and rested his head in his hands, feeling incredibly uncomfortable but knowing I had to say something I gulped and raised my head so that I was looking at him before saying,

"I'm Ivy by the way, Ivy Jones." My voice was quiet and unsure, but even though the boy sitting in the compartment with me was very intimidating (by his presence alone rather than his build or words) I refused to look away when his cold blue eyes met my own.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," the pale boy said, another strange look flashing across his face as he regarded me, I tried and failed not to blush under his scrutinising gaze. Draco Malfoy dropped my gaze and turned away quickly he resumed staring at the floor, saying nothing more and not even asking if it was okay that he sat in the compartment with me.

"Are you a first year?" I asked, determined to try and make friends even if it was mortifying for me just to be making the attempt, I refused to spend the next seven years alone and friendless, what had happened earlier with Hermione and Neville aside.

"Yes," he said without looking at me, I felt myself frown at that but didn't say anything, deciding that some people just needed a bit of perseverance and that Draco wasn't trying to be rude.

"Where's your trunk?" I asked as I set down my box of sweets and smiled nicely at him even though he wasn't looking at me.

He turned to face me then, a look of annoyance and confusion crossing his face as he asked "what?" in a rather snappy tone.

"Your trunk," I said trying not to get mad, I might be a naturally shy person but when someone wound me up I had a bad habit of exploding in their faces "I was only asking where it was, if everywhere else is full and you have to come and sit in here then surely you should have it with you."

"My trunk is in my own compartment, not that it's any of your business, and I don't need to sit in here because everywhere else is full, I'm trying to get away from someone I don't want to see. I do have my own friends." The blond boy sneered and I pulled a face, not impressed with the way the boy was acting.

"Well then, what are you doing here then?" I asked sharply, fast losing my patience and not caring if I alienated another possible friend "if you've got so many friends then what are you doing hiding in here with me then Mr. Popularity?"

To say Draco looked shocked by my sudden change of personality would be a massive understatement; he sat there and watched me as I fumed for a few moments before closing his open mouth and saying "there isn't any space anywhere else." His voice growing slightly quiet as he lost his bravado and I folded my arms, a little huffily.

"Didn't you just say that you didn't need to stay in here because everywhere else was full?" I asked my frown deepening in confusion.

"No, I said that I'm not sat in here because everywhere else was full, I'm sat here because I'm hiding, there just happens to be no space elsewhere." Draco said and I shook my head at him before saying,

"Don't speak to me, you're confusing."

A smile spread across Draco's face and he sat back in his chair, I watched him and felt my eyebrows straighten out as he smirked, I must have done something right by standing up to him as he was suddenly eager to speak to me "what did you say your name was?"

"Ivy Jones," I said as I watched him in uncertainty before mimicking his lofty tone and saying "not that it's any of your business." And raising my eyebrows at him.

Draco just grinned and then said "Ivy Jones, I've never heard of any Jones' before, do your parents work for the ministry?" he asked as he looked me over again, confused I shook my head.

"No, my parents don't work for the ministry." I said, only just resisting the urge to pull a bewildered face and he nodded.

"That's why my father has never mentioned your family then, he works for the ministry and he knows everyone who works there." Draco said and I tucked my hair behind my ears before nodding as though I understood what he meant and saying,

"Okay then," I said, feeling us slowly slipping back into uncomfortable territories and deciding I wasn't going to let that happen "if you don't mind me asking, who are you hiding from?"

"Just some other kids," Draco said a slightly resentful look on his face.

"Bullies?" I asked him gently, feeling sympathy for him and completely understanding how he felt.

Draco looked up at me then as though I had just suggested that the sun wouldn't set tonight and I started, suddenly feeling about three inches tall "no," he said as though it was the most unlikely thing in the world "they are supposed to be my friends, they are sons of my dads friends and he said that I was to spend time with them, make sure they don't do anything stupid." Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders and scowled at his unwanted task.

"Oh," I said feeling a right idiot and noticing how my cheeks were burning again, apparently I wasn't the only one who spotted that.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked with a slight frown as he looked at me, assessing me as I slowly went all embarrassed.

"I'm fine," I said trying to calm down and force my cheeks to return to their natural colour. Trying to change the subject and hoping that Draco would press the subject of bullying I asked "so, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"

Regarding me Draco shrugged nonchalantly "maybe, my father has been talking about it for years so I already know everything about it; I'm not really that excited, except about the sorting, I hope that I'm in Slytherin."

"What's that again?" I asked, remembering hearing the name before but unable to remember exactly what it was.

Once again a disbelieving look crossed Draco Malfoy's face and his pale eyebrows were almost hidden in his blond hair "You don't know what Slytherin is, who he was?"

I shrugged and said "I can't honestly say I remember." I felt stupid having to ask him what it was but it was better to ask now than walk around uninformed.

"Salazar Slytherin was a Hogwarts founder, Slytherin is one of the houses you get sorted into at Hogwarts, and it's the best one, the only one worth being in so you had better hope you end up there." Draco said, his voice taking on that proud and haunting tone again.

"That was it," I said remembering Professor McGonagall saying something about that and grinning at my revelation "why had I better be in Slytherin?" I asked, not fully understanding what he meant by that.

"Because it's the best," he repeated "all the most important wizards come from Slytherin."

"What about the witches?" I asked, the feminist in me coming out.

"They are the best too," Draco said animatedly, seeming to open up now and showing his eagerness towards this particular house "I'd leave if I was put in any other house." He said with a firm nod and a look of distaste.

"Would you really?" I asked, feeling pretty surprised when he nodded "are the other houses that bad?"

"My father says that they are," Draco said as he scooted along the seat until he was sat across from me, I smiled politely at him, glad that I had made some progress with him a delighted at the prospect of getting a new friend.

"And your father went to Hogwarts?" I asked and Draco nodded, once again looking as though it should have been obvious.

"Of course," he said before a thought dawned on him and he asked "didn't yours?"

I don't know why, but for some reason I really didn't want to tell him that my parents were Muggles, I'd managed to keep from saying as much so far but I couldn't see a way around it now. I opened my mouth to speak, closing it again before reopening it like a goldfish, I was about to say something when the compartment door was violently slid open and both mine and Draco's heads snapped in that direction.

Standing in the open door way were two boys, both looked around the same age as Draco and I and both were very thickset and looked extremely mean, though confused at the moment. Draco moved away from me so quickly that anyone would have thought that I had caught fire.

"What are you doing in here?" one of the boys asked, his tone bored but accusing and it wouldn't be unfair to say that he sounded a bit thick.

"None of your business," Draco snapped as he got to his feet and knocked his pale blond hair from his eyes.

"But Draco, we've been looking everywhere for you, what were you doing in here?" The other asked, sounding so much like the first boy had but now looking past Draco and at me, a cruel expression on his face. Draco didn't follow the boys gaze but seemed to stiffen a little when he asked "who's she?"

"Nobody all right," Draco said "she's just someone I met, drop it Crabbe, I don't have to spend every second of every day with you two."

Slightly offended that Draco had called me nobody I sat there and watched as the strange scene unfolded before my eyes, but started when another one started to unfurl before my inner eye. The strange breeze crossed my brain and I felt myself go still and felt my face drain of all emotion as my eyes widened and I had my second vision in the past hour. When my vision settled I realised that I was still on the train this time, in a carriage almost exactly the same as mine only this one was filled with young boys, they were all laughing and joking contently together but there was definitely something off about them, it was as though they were laughing at someone who was not there it was that kind of cruel laughter. There was one boy though who wasn't laughing along with the others, he was staring sulkily out of the windows of the train with a miserable and lost expression on his face. I recognised this boy as Draco and was shocked by how separate and apart from all the other boys he seemed, it was as though he really didn't want to be around them, he looked so vulnerable and upset. My vision ended abruptly and I blinked furiously a few times, aware that the two boys who had just entered were staring at me like I'd gone mad, great.

"What were you staring at?" one of the boys asked more than a little thickly, Draco turned to look at me now, his eyes harsh as though I wasn't helping him plead his case.

"Nothing," I said a little shyly and a little defensively.

"You were staring into space for ages," the other boy said in a similar tone "what a weirdo."

I blushed at that, feeling the all too familiar embarrassment flood through me, I should be used to this by now, I thought, but why does this kind of thing always bother me so much? I averted my gaze from them and looked to Draco, hoping that he didn't think I was weird. For a moment there was a look on his face that I could have sworn was apologetic, though the next six years taught me that I surely imagined that, and then it was gone.

"Come on," Draco said abruptly before turning back to the others "lets go." And then, without further ado all three of them left without so much as a goodbye or a smile. As I sat there alone in the compartment I spent a lot of time wondering about my judgment, I had thought that he was okay when he was clearly anything but, I had always been a poor judge of character, hence why I had always been so easy to pick on. But even as I sat there thinking nasty and unkind thoughts about the blond boy called Draco, I could not shake the feeling that I was wrong, again, that he was really an okay guy and had only acted that way because he had to. I could not remove the look he had warn when he first walked into my compartment, so frantic and worried about being found again, or how vulnerable and lonely he had looked in my vision, it didn't sit right with me.

I pushed those thoughts aside though. Hermione and Neville returned so after Malfoy left, they had found Neville's toad again and I was certain that he would lose it and then find it again when we reached the school thought I didn't say anything aloud. Hermione and Neville were really nice to me, further proving my point that I was a bad judge of character, they never said a thing about my odd staring and we got on fine by the time we reached Hogwarts. All three of us were sorted into Gryffindor, along with several other kids including the two boys, Harry and Ron; I had met in the train station. Draco was sorted into Slytherin, we hardly talked over the following years, except when he came to bully Ron and Harry or insult Hermione because she was a muggleborn, even though he knew that I was one too he oddly never seemed to say anything to me about it, which confused me. Hermione and I soon became friends with Harry and Ron, I already sort of knew them from when we crossed the barrier onto the platform, and I joined them in all their adventures. I screamed along with them at the sight of Hagrid's dog Fluffy on the third floor, I helped Harry and Ron save Hermione from the troll and went through most of the obstacles to get to the Philosopher's stone with them, only to be knocked out with Ron in a game of giant wizards chess. I managed to avoid being petrified by Slytherin's monster in our second year and went with Ron and Harry as they forced Lockheart to try and help Ginny only for us to be trapped by a rock fall meaning Harry had to defeat the monster alone. I also shuck off to the Shrieking Shack with Harry and Hermione when Sirius Black pulled Ron down there and Harry found out what really happened the night his parents died. The others found out I was a seer that night too when I had a vision of Professor Lupin turning into a werewolf, unfortunately it came too late for us to do anything. Hermione said she had suspected it for a while, ever since she had that vision on the train actually, I believed her since she probably had always known, Harry had suspected there was something different about me and Ron had been clueless, though that was to be expected. I stayed by their sides all through our fourth and fifth years as well, watched horrified as Harry nearly died time and time again during the Triwizard Tournament and went to the Ministry to try and save Sirius. I think that maybe that was partly why Draco and I hardly talked unless it was to insult each other, I'm guessing he didn't approve of my choice of friends, but so far I hadn't made an error in judgment with them and I doubted I had at all.

This was why I was so surprised to see Draco looking so vulnerable right now, in the almost six years I had known him he's never looked like this, not even in my visions, that was why I knew something was wrong.

**Author note: And there it is, chapter two, I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought, like I said, I love getting feedback. Thanks for reading :) x**


	3. In sickness and in health

**Author note: Hello peoples, so here it is, chapter three, my two amazing reviewers GuitarGirlxoxo and Rach Ratty inspired me to get a move on with it, much love to you both for that and to everyone who reads this, I hope it's in keeping with your high expectations. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: clearly, I don't own Harry Potter or anything that can by found in any of the books, that all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling, I do however claim ownership of my Oc character Ivy.**

**Chapter three**

**Ivy**

"What on Earth are you doing here?" I asked, not softening my expression in the slightest and certainly not removing my wand from his neck. Harry's suspicions echoed loudly in my head loudly, but as I looked at Malfoy in his current poor state (he'd been slowly starting to look more tired and more haggard for months now) and I had to ask myself if I honestly believed that, that Draco would be able to do something like that. Sure he could be cruel and one right fowl bully at times, but was he capable of becoming what Harry thought he was?

Draco opened his mouth the speak but promptly closed it again along with his eyes, turning even paler he staggered and dropped forward, I swiftly pulled my wand away from his neck so as not to impale him with it. Draco caught himself on the wall again and I watched him slightly nervously, only then did I notice that his ear had been nicked off at the top and was bleeding a little, he'd splinched. Draco staggered again and this time missed the wall when he grabbed for it, I stepped forward and caught him before he fell, supporting his weight by wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his arm over my shoulder I sighed and led a queasy Draco into my living room, making sure that my towel was firmly wrapped around me as I went. I couldn't believe that I was doing this, I really couldn't, although Draco hardly ever said anything unpleasant to me he was horrid to all of my mates and surely that meant that I shouldn't really be helping him. Though that said, I really couldn't just throw him out of my house after he'd splinched, given a nicked ear wasn't exactly life threatening I had a feeling that it was slightly worse than that, he seemed to be having some sort of reaction to the apperation, it was like he had gotten travel sickness. Resolving that since Draco had never really done anything wrong to me I couldn't justify throwing him out on his ear (no pun intended) and that he was unwell and therefore needed help, I led him towards one of our old sofas before gently setting him down on it. He slumped forwards, holding his head between his knees as he tried to get over his sickness and taking heavy breaths. I watched, inspecting his cut ear as I waited for him to be well enough to talk. Slowly he sat up, he still looked unnaturally pale (more so than he usually did) but I was assuming that he wasn't going to throw up since he had rightened himself but still wasn't looking at me. Draco raised his hand to his ear and touched at the blood there before pulling his hand away and looking at his red stained fingers in a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

"Should be send for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad?" I asked him, we had stared to learn how to apparate at school and I remembered quite a few incidents when one of my fellow Hogwartians had been in need of help from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad.

Draco looked at me then, his expression blank "it's only a cut ear," he said dryly as though I was an idiot and I frowned at his tone, I didn't need to put up with his crap, this was my house.

"Well sorry," I said acidly before deciding if he was well enough to be a prat he was well enough to be yelled at and adding "what the hell are you even doing here?"

"I came to visit you," he said setting his mouth in a straight line and frowning as though he was thinking about something that he didn't like.

"Yeah all right, now tell me what you're really doing here?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I came to visit you Ivy, that is the truth." Draco insisted and I rolled my eyes.

"So basically, what you're trying to tell me is that you apparated into my house, at night, on Christmas Day just so that you could see me?" I asked as I cocked my hip, he nodded, a peculiar look in his eyes "now, why don't I believe that?"

"Because trusting isn't something you do all that often." Draco muttered and I glared at him.

"No Draco, I think it's because you are a cruel prat who hasn't spoken one decent word to my friends in years and you only speak to me when you want something." I retorted, the nerve of him, I trusted my friends and family with my life, it wasn't my fault that I had a big secret to hide, besides, he was the only one that I really didn't trust, my misplaced faith in his aside.

"You don't know the half of it do you Jones?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes, his gaze was killer and anyone else would have flinched under its intensity, I didn't, I wasn't the frightened first year any more, my escapades with Harry and the others had taken that right out of me.

"Clearly not," I said and Draco shook his head, regretting the motion instantly as he paled again and brought his hand to his lips in an attempt not to throw up.

I made a disgusted noise and rushed into the kitchen, bringing a plastic bucket back with me I set it in front of Draco and said "you can stay here until you're well enough to apparate and then I want you gone, I don't need your crap."

Draco turned to look at me then, his eyes hard and his silvery blonde hair sticking to his head because he was sweating that much, I was then reminded of my own damp hair then and of my near nakedness as Draco's gaze travelled downwards. Blushing angrily I crossed my arms in a vain attempt to cover myself up further and Draco returned his harsh gaze to me before he said "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I nodded and shifted uncomfortably as Draco turned back towards the bucket and rested his head in his hands "I'm going to get dressed." I said before promptly walking from the room. What was that all about? I wondered as I climbed the stairs that led to the second floor, why on Earth would Draco Malfoy visit me at night on Christmas? Sure we had had a semi-friendly relationship (most of what had just happened was because I was pissed off at finding him standing in my entrance hall) and we sometimes argued but sometimes managed to get on, or at least coexist okay together. There had even been times when I might have considered Draco and I friends, but I routinely pushed those thoughts from my mind as they triggered strange emotions. I frowned in confusion as I wondered what he really wanted and put back on the clothes I had been wearing earlier, they were warm winter clothes since I had been playing Quidditch with the others in the snow, a black top under a grey v neck jumper and dark blue jeans, I had had my big winter coat on earlier as well. Dressed I quickly brushed my hair and hurried back down stairs without drying it, I didn't know what Malfoy could have be up to in the time I had been away, I might have a little undeserved faith in him but like I said earlier, I didn't trust him. I still believed he had an ulterior motive for coming here to see me, regardless of what he said.

When I walked into the living room my suspicions were proved false though as the first thing I saw was Draco hunched over the bucket. I felt a twinge of pity but soon pushed it aide, it didn't matter how sorry I felt for him and how much I wanted to believe that he was good, he was still Draco Malfoy and I had to consider that before I did anything. Despite that when I spoke to him again my voice was soft and gentle, almost soothing even.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and Draco looked up surprised by the tenderness of my voice and probably the kind expression on my face, I'd calmed down a little now.

"Fine," he said a little pompously as he sat up straight, trying to be masculine and brave or whatever. I shook my head at him.

"If you say so," I said working to put a little edge in my voice so that he didn't think I was any softer than I already was, I said that I was more confident not that I was any less of a push over "how long were you planning on 'visiting' me for?" I asked and he shrugged. Sighing I decided to press the subject, I will find out why he's here "why did you decide to come and visit me then? At least tell me that."

"It's not a difficult concept to grasp, Jones," he said dryly "maybe I just decided to come and see you, even though I can't stand this time of year. Though right now I can't think why I bothered."

I resented that, I wasn't the one who was grumpy because they were sick here, he was the miserable one "and merry Christmas to you too, were you going for the moping Grinch look on a purpose or are you just being you today?" I said as I sat down on the other sofa and frowned, he could be so difficult at times.

Draco dignified my insult with a two word answer "quiet Jones."

I made a noise of disbelief and look at him "excuse me, do you want to remember whose house you are in and that you're too ill to defend yourself properly?" I snapped, unbelievable.

Draco shook his head (slowly this time) and closed his eyes before opening them again and saying "Quiet Jones, because I think I can hear something." He said and a worried and surprised expression crossed his face as though he had been expecting this to happen but not quite so soon. That didn't half get my suspicions up. He looked cautious and a little frightened. I frowned and listened for what he had heard, but all I could hear was silence.

"I can't hear anything," I said with a shrug and Malfoy groaned.

"It sounded like tapping," he said before cocking his ear again, I listened again, this time I could hear something but it wasn't tapping any more, it was the sound of beating wings. I got to my feet just as the tapping, or rather pecking started up again. Draco looked at me, alarm and caution and maybe even distrust written on his face, was I mad to think that maybe those emotions weren't directed at me? Deciding that I was, I got to my feet and started to walk towards the living room window.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked me, I looked at him and didn't miss how his hand seemed to twitch towards his pocket, out of which I would see the tip of his wand, he looked on edge and I didn't like that.

"You're a bit jumpy today aren't you?" I accused as I raised my eyebrows at him before turning back towards the window again and crossing the room swiftly "it's only Athena."

"Who?" Draco asked his voice telling me that his expression would be harsh and disbelieving.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him for a moment as I reached the window, pushed aside the curtains and opened the window, the cold snowy winter air rushed in as soon as I did, causing me to shiver a little but also clearing my head nicely. As soon as the window was open wide enough my faithful brown owl hoped in, ruffling her feathers in an attempt to remove the snow flakes from them, a roll of parchment clamped in her beak.

"My owl," I explained as I closed the window, rightened the curtains and held my right arm out for Athena to perch on, she obliged, snuggling closer to me in an effort to keep warm, that made me chuckle.

Draco didn't say any thing else, he just pulled one of his faces and so I turned to Althea and stroked her chest gently with my fore finger "Hello there girl," I cooed "what have you got there for me, a letter from our friends?" I asked as I reached up to take the letter from her beak, she released it before letting out a screech as though to confirm my words. "Good," I said as I turned and headed back towards the sofa, Athena bobbed on my arm as I moved but didn't take flight again, preferring that I did her work for her, she was probably after an owl treat as well come to think of it. I looked down at the roll of parchment in my hand and spotted my name written on it in Harry's familiar script, it was dark in my living room though, the only light coming from the flashing coloured lights on the Christmas tree in the corner, I flicked on the light switch as I passed it and sat down on the sofa. As soon as I did Athena took flight, screeched and landed atop the book shelf at the other end of the room, waiting for me to finish with the letter. I grinned at her before my gaze landed on Draco, he was regarding me with a peculiar expression on his face, I chose to ignore it though as I was too eager to read the letter, I couldn't wait to see what antics my second family had been up to once I had left. So naturally I wasn't expecting the letter to say what it did.

_Ivy_

_Nothing much happened after you left, Christmas dinner was interesting, and we had a very prodigious visitor who brought Percy back to visit his family for the holidays._

My eyes went wide there, I could see that Harry was writing in code in case Athena had been intercepted but hadn't been expecting anything like this, Percy, Ron's Ministry loving, pompous older brother had come back to visit the family after refusing to believe them and Harry when they told him that Voldermort was back and all but disowning his family? With a prodigious visitor? That had to mean the Minister; I remembered being told that Percy worked for the Minister. I frowned as I wondered what they could possibly want.

_Mrs. Weasley was very happy to see him, though unfortunately Percy has not changed his opinions and he parted on bad terms with the family. Not before his guest asked to speak with me, though he didn't outright ask it of course. He suggested I visit him at his place of employment, I declined of course, and I reminded him of what the toad taught us last year, we must not tell lies._

I tightened my right knuckle where it rested against my knee, making the faint scars on the back of my hand stand out more, they weren't as prominent as Harry's by any means but still there, a constant reminder of my fifth year of magical education and the toad of a teacher the Ministry had forced upon us. I didn't blame Harry for refusing to do as the Minister asked, after what they put him through last year I was surprised they even had the cheek to ask. I felt sorry for Mrs. Weasley though, this had clearly been the reason for the whole visit, so that the Minister could try and get Harry's backing, it was so wrong for him to use them all in that way. I felt my anger mount, anger primarily directed at the Minister and Percy, Percy who could do this to this own family, had he no loyalty, well, to anything other than his precious Ministry?

_I'll share the rest of this story with you the next time I see you, trust me when I say that isn't the half of it. Lupin wanted me to tell you this much though so that we could get your thoughts on it, the Weasley's are all furious and he wants to know what feelings you get about this._

_See you soon_

_Harry_

I finished reading the letter and rolled it back up; I knew exactly that the last part meant, Lupin wanted to know if I had had any visions about what will happen next, I frowned even more, so far I hadn't. A quick glance in Draco's direction told me that he was still watching me intently, I couldn't bring my self to care about that as I tried to get a hold on my anger at the Minster and Percy out of my system so that I could focus and see if I saw anything, my visions couldn't be forced but sometimes it helped if I felt clam. I closed my eyes then and griped the letter in my hand, trying to force the anger from me, it didn't work in the slightest though, soon I was actually shaking with rage as furry filled me and I was vaguely aware that it wasn't my own anger, but rather someone else's. My eyes flew open then, another, otherworldly breeze swept across the front of my mind and I felt it go momentarily blank, I felt my eyes widen and could see Draco's wide eyed stare right before my vision started to shift and I started to see thing that had yet to happen.

I was standing in the Ministry; I remembered it from the end of last year though it had changed a little since then due to the mess that had been made, I was standing in the large, grand atrium, it was empty save for a few wizards who wanted to work through the holidays. This suited me and my brothers just fine; we didn't need lots of people here to see this. I turned to the twins, my own fury mirrored back at me on their faces, I tried to calm myself though, and I told myself that it wouldn't be long now before the prat got what he deserved. We weren't going to do anything too bad to him, just make him see that what he was doing was wrong, that he was a right fowl git who needed to be taught a lesson, and if that involved turning his office into a swamp or jinxing his head to the size of a beach ball then so be it. We headed towards the lifts that would take us to the floor Percy was on with determination filling us to the brim. My vision changed then, that image went black and I closed my eyes and frowned a little as the vision left me and I felt a new one brew up to take its place, I was my self again for a few brief seconds before my eyes flew open again as my second vision forced its way forward. This one was shorter, more like flashes of frozen images than anything else, I could hear shouting in my ears that was so loud that I had to cringe away from it, it was inaudible though so I could hardly make out what was being said, one second I was standing in an office with Fred, George and a crazed looking Percy with a swelling head, the next something dark flashed across my vision and I could feel rough hands pulling on my arms, restraining me as I tried in vain to fight them off, I could see my brothers in the same state in the not too far off distance and then there was a flash of red and everything was black, just black.

I surfaced from my vision and felt my breath being pulled from me in a gasp, it was mercifully quiet though given my present company, I didn't really want him to hear that. They wouldn't seriously do that would they? I wondered as I pondered what I had just seen and felt worry take hold of me. This was the Weasley twins and Ron I was talking about here of course they would. I stood quickly and walked past a surprisingly thoughtful and only mildly surprised looking Draco as I rushed towards the cabinet and pulled a roll of parchment from a draw, along with a quill and a pot of ink.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, I was too engrossed in what I had just seen to be surprised by the out of character question though.

"I'm fine," I told him as I hastily dipped my quill in the ink pot "I just spaced out for a moment there, I need to reply to this before they think I've dropped off the face of the Earth."

"It only arrived two minutes ago." Draco pointed out as I pushed the letter Harry had sent me into my pocket.

"I can't see how that matters," I said, refusing to say anything more than that as I put quill to parchment.

_Harry,_ I wrote.

_I am glad that you made the decision you did, though I hardly expected anything else from you, and understand the briefness of your letter. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry for what happened, they didn't deserve that. Also, in answer to Lupin's request tell Ron, Fred and George not to do anything stupid, no matter how justifiable and how angry we all are, it will NOT end well. Trust me._

_I will see you soon_

_Ivy_

I signed my name and rolled up the parchment, tying it up with a length of string before writing Harry's name on it and pulling a box of owl treats (a Christmas present from my little sister) from the draw.

"Athena," I called as I pulled a treat from the box, she landed gently on my shoulder and dug in her talons for support, and I was used to it by now and so didn't flinch in the slightest. I fed her a treat before offering her the letter "take this to Harry at the Burrow," I told her "and don't leave until you get a reply, okay?" Athena let out a screech of agreement and took the roll of parchment in her beak before pushing off from my shoulder and taking flight again. I walked to the window and opened it just wide enough for her to get through; I watched for a few moments before she disappeared into the night and the closed the window, worried now.

I caught sight of Draco watching me and noticed that his ear was still bleeding, dying the strands of hair around his ears a light red colour instead of their usual silvery blond. "I can sort that if you want?" I offered, needing something to do thanks to my nervous energy.

Draco was still watching me confused but then his expression changed to that annoying macho one he sometimes got, when he realised I was talking about his ear "I can fix it myself." he told me as he went to pull his wand from his pocket, he got it about halfway out before the fast movement caused him to go dizzy, he paled and gave up on trying to take his wand from his pocket so that he could lean over the bucket, mercifully he didn't throw up.

"Somehow I don't think that you can," I said as I crossed the room "besides, this is my house, I turned seventeen just the other day and I can legally do magic outside of school now." I said, a little too proudly, but hey, I had him on both things, this wasn't his house and he was still sixteen, at least for a few more months.

Draco shot me a dark look, or at least a dark a look as a person can give when their slowly turning a sickly green colour. I sat down next to him on the sofa, feeling a bit awkward to be so close to him and even more awkward when I reached up with my hand to brush his silvery blond and now red, strands of hair from around his cut ear. I was momentarily stunned by the softness of his hair, just like he seemed to be stunned by the close proximity, neither one of us spoke for a moment, both caught in this slightly surreal moment. Neither one of us spoke, that was until I raised my wand to his ear and said "Episkey," in a clear voice. Draco let out a shout of annoyance and pain as he quickly span to face and touched his ear with a furious expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that?" he demanded and when I only shrugged innocently, smiling blatantly at him, his frown deepened before his earlier movement caught up with him and the furious colour that had been on his face vanished as he paled and quickly bent over the bucket, throwing up this time.

I cringed away from him and the rancid smell before pointing my wand over the back of the sofa in the direction of the kitchen "accio water bottle." I said and waited a moment as the fridge door opened and one of the many small water bottles in there floated out and zoomed through the open kitchen door, into the living room and then into my outstretched hand "accio tissues," I then said and waited for the box of tissues to zoom across the room towards me. When Draco sat up I offered him the box of tissues, he cleaned himself up and then I handed him the bottle of water, trying not to wrinkle my nose too much because of the foul smell. Draco finished drinking, set down both the bottle and the box of tissues before taking a gasping breath and saying "thank you," quietly and grudgingly, I ignored that.

"Don't mention it," I said as I set my wand down on the sofa arm and tried not to worry too much about what my friends were doing right now, I really ought to take a portkey over there right now and see what was happening, but I couldn't with Draco still here. "I think that you get travel sick," I said with a slightly shaken laugh, Draco looked at me in incredulity before frowning, oh yeah I forgot, big bad Draco Malfoy doesn't get travel sick "well what do you think this is then, it's a bit much for a splinched ear don't you think?" I asked gesturing towards the bucket.

"I think that you don't know what you're talking about," Draco said a little coldly, I shrugged and frowned at him, denial.

"Whatever," I said and his frown deepened.

"What was all of that about?" he asked suddenly, a curious edge to his voice, I looked at him in disbelief before I answered.

"Despite what you might think Draco, I'm not heartless, you'd just thrown up did you seriously think I'd just leave you like that without a drink or anything?" I asked, surely he didn't have such a low opinion of me.

"Not that," Draco said, looking at me intently, as though willing me to trust him and tell him the truth, the secret that he didn't even know I had "that just then with the letter from Potter, I assume it was from him," Draco said looking at me questioningly.

"Yes it was from Harry," I said stressing his first name "what about it?"

"You reacted to it strangely, what happened?" he asked me and I shook my head at him.

"That is none of your business," I told him as I folded my arms across my chest, he frowned.

"I want to know," he insisted.

"And I don't want to tell you," I countered with just as much intensity, he certainly didn't look pleased with that.

"Why won't you tell me Jones?" he asked, taking me completely by surprise when his hand snaked out and griped hold of my wrist, his skin cold and clammy against mine.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him, refusing to answer his question again; he had no right to know what that letter had said, none at all.

"I don't," he said, his voice stern but quiet.

"Well then," I said as I prised his fingers from my wrist, he looked down at his hand as though only just realising what he was doing "there's no need for you to know," I said as I threw his hand back at him, shaking his arm and consequently him in the process, he paled, it seemed he was getting worse not better.

Draco gipped before turning his head back to the plastic bucket and throwing up again "crap, I'm sorry," I said, despite my earlier words I felt terrible, I hadn't meant to make him throw up like that, unsure what to do with myself as he threw up I tentatively reached out to gently rub circles in his back as he threw up, as

I'd seen my mum do to my younger sister before. "I'm sorry," I repeated as I continued to rub his back "I didn't mean to do that." I said sincerely, soon Draco finished being sick but remained bent over the bucket as he spluttered a bit and tried to catch his breath, I carried on rubbing his back uncertainly. "Sorry," I repeated softly, still feeling like crap.

"You don't need to say it again," Draco said and I felt my indignation rise, did he really need to say it in that tone of voice? "I believe you." he sat up then and coughed before reaching for the box of tissues to clean his mouth, despite being irritated I was still worried about him.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked, sure that Draco wouldn't be getting well enough to leave any time soon and that I wouldn't be visiting my friends anytime soon either.

"Not particularly," Draco said in an accusing voice, I give up; I thought internally, there was just to getting on with this guy, it would kill him to be polite just for one second.

My head snapped up suddenly at the sound of the key turning in the lock of the front door, Draco followed my gaze, I knew that it would be my parents, they liked to lock me in when they went out without me for fear of me getting attacked or something like that. Even though, as Draco proved, a locked door couldn't stop the most persistent, rude and magical of visitors. Laughter could be heard on the other side of the door and grew louder as the door was thrown open and my joyful family stepped into the hall, wrapped up warmly in scarves, woolly jumpers and winter coats, they all froze and fell silent when they spotted Draco and I sitting on the sofa. All five of them stood there with looks of shock on their faces, it was only then that I realised that my hand still rested on Draco's back, probably too quickly I moved it away and clasped both my hands together in my lap. My family were back early and I was in the living room alone with a boy, brilliant.

**Author note: and there it was, please let me know what you thought of this, I had a good time writing it and I hope that you had a good time reading it! Once again a big thanks and lots of love to my amazing reviewers! :) x**


	4. Meet the parents

**Author note: a massive thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review my humble fic, it means so much to me and I've decided that this time I'll reward you, everyone who reviews this chapter will get a sneak preview of the next (sorry it cant be much more of a prize but there you go) just to say thank you for it. So here it is chapter four, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Chapter four**

**Ivy**

My parents weren't strict, not in the slightest, by normal standards they were actually quite accommodating and supportive since they had dealt with my visions well and had been very supportive of the whole witch thing. By anyone's standards my parents were not strict. They weren't against me having male friends either, they both liked Harry and Ron a lot and were glad that I was friends with them, they had even asked me if I liked either one of them in a way more than just friends, a question that of course I had answered with a shocked, loud and categorical no. So I wasn't worried about getting in trouble for being caught in the living room alone with a strange boy, however, what I was worried about was the jibes, innuendos, embarrassing conversations and humiliation that was sure to follow their discovery.

I turned to Draco, who was wearing one of his unreadable and slightly disgusted expressions as he looked in the direction of my family, I felt my brow furrow and I glared at him. He looked like he couldn't just believe that he was being forced to sit here, that he could have such bad luck as to be roped into conversing with Muggles and muggle borns, he also looked a bit like he was suffering through this for some higher reason, he looked like he thought he was a martyr and that serious annoyed me. I shouldn't be surprised by his expression, I knew full well how he felt about Muggles, but for some strange reason I was foolish enough to have thought that he would abandon his false prejudices, if only for now, of course he hadn't so I waited until he felt my heated gaze upon him and turned to look at me in confusion.

"If you say anything offensive to them, I'll kick you out of this house so fast that you won't have the time to register what's happening to you, you got that?" I hissed angrily in a tone too quiet for my family to hear "I don't care how sick you are." His eyes tightened in indignation but I turned away from him before he could either deny of confirm my accusation.

"Er, hi, you're back early." I said, standing up and regretting my words almost instantly as I realised that I sounded like I was guilty of something and gutted that they were back early "did you have a nice time?"

My mum raised an eyebrow and said "yes, it was alright, did you have a nice time while we were out?" and then looked at Draco pointedly, I rolled my eyes and felt a blush creep up my neck as my mum took of her coat and sorted her short blond hair.

"Sure mum, nursing a travel sick bloke really is the highlight of my Christmas holidays so far." I said my voice heavy with sarcasm as I shot them all a warning look, my thirteen year old sister Kelly returned my gaze with a mischievous smile, I didn't even want to know what she had in store for me, I was sure to never hear the end of this.

"I don't need nursing," Draco insisted in an attempted macho voice that only managed to come out as a weak whisper. I turned to shoot him a sceptical look.

"You don't need to try and explain yourself, you're old enough to do what you like, within reason of course," my mum said and I felt my mortification mount as they all gathered in the living room.

"Mum," I chastised as I blushed furiously, had she no shame. She only grinned at me as my dad said,

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend," I nodded, not about to dispute his liberal use of the word friend because I knew my family well enough to know that if I did, they would take it to mean that we were something more than friends and not something less.

"Fine, everyone this is Draco Malfoy," I said gesturing towards him "Draco this is my mad family, my mum Rose, my dad Andrew, my two little sisters Kelly and Jess and my little brother Matt." I said, pointing to them all in turn, my dad frowned a little at the mention of Draco's name; I suddenly regretted telling them as much about Hogwarts as I did, this could be awkward.

"Nice to meet you Draco," my dad said politely before shooting me a questioning glance, clearly wanting to know why I was talking with someone I had complained about countless times to him, I only shrugged, there was nothing I could say. I was glad that he couldnt find anything to say either.

"It's nice to meet you all as well, Mr. Jones." Draco said, surprising me a little since I knew how anti-muggle he usually was, he was actually being civil to them. His voice was weak though and he sounded faint, he still managed to throw me a pointed look that said something like, 'ha, see, I can be good'. I only raised my eyebrows at him.

"What's wrong with him?" my eleven year old sister asked, her golden blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and her expression worried.

"Draco splinched when he apparated here," I told them and my family cringed, I had told them all about how we were learning to apparate at school and what it involved, they had been fascinated by the prospect of split second travel but horrified by what could happen if it went wrong and so I knew that they would understand what I had just said "and I think he gets travel sick, but Draco reckons otherwise." I said with a pointed look towards the pale, blond, wizard, he threw me dark a look.

"Is it serious?" my second sister Kelly asked her own blonde hair a shade or two darker than Jess's and a worried tone to her voice.

"It was only the corner of his ear, he would have it back right now if he'd let me call the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad." I said as I sat back down on the sofa opposite the one Draco was on, and my family inspected the clean cut on the top of his ear.

"It's only a little but of my ear." He told me as he sat up, not wanting to look weak probably.

"Only a bit of an ear," my dad muttered as he shook his head in disbelief, I met his gaze, trust me, I thought as I looked at my dad, I know exactly what you mean.

"Is that why he's still here then?" Matt asked as he folded his arms across his chest in a pretty protective sort of way, I resisted the urge to snort, Matt was a year younger than me but seemed to view me as another little sister, and he was always annoyingly protective and was acting that way now. Draco caught the tone of his voice and looked up at him, assessing his body language and hardening his features, Matt only looked down at Draco with a distasteful expression on his face, I'd probably told him a little too much about Draco for this to end well, I thought guiltily.

"Yes, Matt," I said in a defiant tone "and he'll be here until he's well enough to leave." I said before I could think it through, great, I thought as what I had just done sunk in, by trying to get my brother to back off I'd managed to acquire us a rude house guest for the night, swell. "If that's okay with you?" I asked looking at my parents.

"As long as he sleeps down stairs," my dad said in a fatherly tone "he doesn't look well enough to be leaving anytime soon and it's getting late."

"What part of friend do you all not understand?" I muttered under my breath, well aware that everyone could hear me as I reached for my wand and stuffed it back in my pocket.

"You forget that we know you," Kelly said as she unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and grinned at me slyly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, indignation filling me, exactly what were they tying to call me here?

"You know she doesn't mean it like that," my mum said, an all knowing look in her eye "we just mean that we know you is all." She said with a wink and I groaned, mortified as she looked meaningfully at Draco, he looked confused until he saw my furious and humiliated expression and then grinned mockingly; he knew that my mum thought that I fancied him. So wrong. I thought as I rested my elbow on my knee and lent my chin on my palm.

"How was it down at the Boatman's then?" I asked them not only so that I could change the subject but also out of genuine interest, the Boatman's Rest was the name of our local pub "that is if you've finished making inaccurate assumptions."

"Someone's going into defence mode," Kelly chimed as she sat in the arm of the sofa I was sitting on, Jess laughed at me and I glared at them both.

"It was fine," my dad said as he too removed his big winter coat "Paul, the landlord," he added for Draco's benefit though I was sure Draco couldn't have cared less "got a bit too much into the Christmas spirit, we reckon he'd been at the whisky for a little while before he opened up since he was handing out free drinks like it was going out of style," my dad chucked and I grinned, imagining Paul the portly and good natured landlord running around, red faced, handing out free drinks and talking cheerfully.

"Sounds about right," I laughed as I sat back against the sofa cushions and listened.

"Sue and Brad say Merry Christmas, by the way, and Joe says he'll bring your present tomorrow, that is if he ever gets around to buying it" my mum said with a fond smile as she thought of her three life long friends, she had known them all since primary school and they had all been inseparable ever since. Sort of like Harry, Ron, Hermione and I, I guessed.

I grinned back at her "Okay, I'll not hold my breath though, Uncle Joe doesn't have the best memory." I said and my family laughed along with me as we remembered some of Joe's most memorable antics. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Draco shift a little uncomfortably as he hadn't a clue what we were talking about, though I doubted that he wanted me to see that, feeling a little guilty I resolved to save this conversation for later, so that Draco didn't feel like a spare part, besides it wasn't that polite to ignore him like this.

"Sue and Brad are married, the two of them are old friends of my mums, along with Joe," I explained to Draco as I caught his confused expression, which he promptly changed for a indifferent one, I frowned at his uninterested expression, wondering why I was even bothering to try and fill him in, let him feel uncomfortable, I thought venomously.

"Corey asked after you," Matt said, his expression still sombre and his arms folded across his chest.

My stomach dropped a little and I felt my face go cold and expressionless, though not due to an oncoming vision, I quickly shrugged it off. I then turned to face Matt with an uninterested expression on my face "good for him," I said coldly before looking away again and glaring at the floor as I tried to force a certain face from the forefront of my mind. Unfortunately Draco saw this and watched me with interest.

"More like squeezed us for information," Kelly complained though she was clearly interested in the gossip of it and was talking excitedly "'why isn't Ivy here?' 'How is she?' 'Do you think she'll mind if you give me her number?' 'Does she have a boyfriend?' 'What are the chances of her marrying me someday?' he wouldn't leave us alone." Kelly giggled and my dad threw her a reproachful look.

"You know that he didn't ask the last one Kelly, don't exaggerate." He told her with a stern look, my head shot up as something she had said registered with me.

Unfazed by my dads minor telling off Kelly continued "yeah, but he said all the others and I bet he'd have said the last one if we'd stayed any longer." My little sister said as she inspected her Christmas red nails, once again she was acting older than she was.

"Tell me you didn't give him my number?" I asked suddenly fearful, well aware that Draco was still watching me intently but in the wake of the current situation unable to care.

"Of course not," my mum assured me "we would never give your number to that shallow, inconsiderate boy."

"Good," I said, trying not to think about the infuriating Corey, he had gone to the same primary school as me and along with Tara had been one of my many tormentors, he then continued to bully me whenever I went out of the house during the holidays from my first three years of Hogwarts. Recently though he seemed to have developed a crush on me that was starting to get a wee bit out of control, so forgive me for having no interest in the shallow pretty boy who had picked on me relentlessly for about five years. The fact that every girl in town fancied him aside; he was still a prat and probably always would be.

"Thanks for telling me by the way, Matt, real kind of you." I said with a glare at my brother, he was still regarding Draco though, who was in turn still watching me.

"Matt," my dad said his sharp expression directed at my brother now who seemed to snap from his trancelike state "go and get the spare duvet out of the cupboard and a couple of pillows, it's getting late and out guest probably wants to rest."

"Sure, dad," Matt said before turning and exiting the room, he managed to shoot me an apologetic look before he went and I appreciated it, he knew bringing up Corey was the wrong thing to do and was apologising for it.

"I'll help," Kelly said and winked at me once more before hurrying from the room, Jess followed after her, almost skipping with her cheerfulness, I smiled after them, all negative thoughts momentarily forgotten. I shot my dad a look of appreciation for getting rid of Matt and consequently the others, he smiled back at me just as mum sat next to me and asked,

"So, did you get your letter then?"

"Yeah, I did." I told them with a smile, though it was kind of forced as I thought about my vision and felt a strong desire to find out what was happening over at the Burrow, I knew that I had to stay here though and that annoyed me a little.

"I don't know why you couldn't just leave it till tomorrow," dad said with a grin as he settled down on the sofa next to Draco, who paled a little more though it was hard to tell if it was because of the motion sickness caused by my dad sitting down or by my father's slightly intimidating presence. I stifled a snigger which of course Draco caught and countered with another dark look "you were only there a few hours ago, I doubt much has changed in that time, I swear, the four of you will be joined at the hip soon you spend so much time together."

I grinned at my dad before mellowing a bit and saying "quite a lot can happen in a few hours." My dad's eyebrows rose and my mum looked at me in question, I shook my head at the pair of them and both of them looked to Draco at the same time and understood what I meant. Draco either didn't notice this or was trying to ignore it as he had no reaction.

"So Draco," my dad said conversationally as he turned to face Draco on the sofa but I wasn't fooled, I recognised the tone he was using and felt my eyes go wide; oh he wouldn't start with the whole concerned father talk now would he? Like I needed to give the Slytherin's any more ammunition, I thought as my mortification flared up again "what brings you out here then?"

Draco turned to face my dad and despite his obvious sickness and his worse-than-normal pale complexion he held himself with proud grace and met my father's steady gaze, my cheeks flamed. "I came to visit Ivy; I thought that I would practice my apparation at the same time but as you can see, it went wrong." Draco said in a calm voice.

My dad nodded along with Draco's words and still wore a good natured smile when he said "Have you visited Ivy often recently? It's just that I've never met you before, I've heard of you, but never actually met you."

"Dad!" I hissed in warning as my cheeks continued to heat up, what the hell was he doing? "I don't think you need to ask Draco all this." I insisted with a meaningful look at my traitorous father, did he really need to tell him that I'd told them all about him, he was bound to take it the wrong was as egotistical as he is.

"I'm just inquiring as to Draco's intensions is all, love," my dad insisted innocently and I found myself fighting the urge to drop my head into my hands in shame, intensions, he wanted to know Draco's intensions towards me, I could tell him right now they were probably nothing short of murderous ones if our past experiences were anything to go by. I groaned aloud at my dads words, but he only had to audacity to keep grinning at me innocently.

Draco turned to look at me, and for his part didn't look too fazed by my dad's protectiveness just like he hadn't been with Matt, he did however look very, very smug that he was the cause of my humiliation and that my parents thought that there was something going on between us.

"This is the first time I've visited her," Draco told my dad, I was grateful that he told the trust at least, he could have made it much worse, but then again I doubted he'd even want to lie about visiting a 'mudblood' like me more than once, I thought with a frown "why, what as Ivy told you about me?" he asked with that smug grin back in place and that haunting voice of his echoing through the room.

Go on, I dared my dad with my eyes, tell him all the bad things I told you about him, I dare you. My dad looked a bit unsure about that, I knew he wouldn't tell Draco that I'd told them he was a stuck up Slytherin with absolutely no morals and no ability to care about anyone else but himself, my dad was too polite for that. "she told me enough that I was surprised to see you here," he said with a thoughtful expression on his face, Draco's gaze flicked to mine, his eyebrows were raised and I only shrugged back at him, I wasn't going to explain "what house are you in then Draco?" my dad asked cheerfully but that interrogative tone was still in his voice, this interview wasn't over yet.

"Slytherin," Draco said, I was surprised to see that his face had thawed just a little bit and his usual haughty expression had lessoned some what, though it usually did the opposite when he spoke of his beloved house.

"Really?" my dad asked sounding surprised though I knew that he wasn't, I had told him before that Draco was in Slytherin "I thought that kids from Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't get along." Despite my discomfort I still had to fight back a snort, saying that pupils from Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't get along was a massive understatement, we hated each other with a fierce passion, and Draco and I fitted that stereotype well.

"As a general rule they don't," Draco said, not really giving a yes or no answer in terms of us, which surprised me a little as I had expected him to get on his high horse and start ranting about how all Gryfindors were either blood traitors or muggle borns and not worth half as much as any Slytherin, or some such rubbish. Instead he gave his slightly cryptic answer that hinted that that wasn't the case for us, which would be news to me. I regarded him with confusion just as my dad asked,

"So, doesn't that rule apply to you two then?"

It seemed Draco didn't have an answer to that and only watched me with a frown in his brow, as though he was angry with me for some reason, as though I had made him say what he had just said and that he didn't really agree with it. My back up I sat taller and glared back at him. It turned out he didn't need an answer to my dads question as a massive bang suddenly erupted from upstairs, followed by a chorus of girly laughter and the sound of running, not to mention Matt's loud complaints. My dad rolled his eyes but was still smiling, my mum laughed and said,

"Why don't you go and see what they broke?"

My dad nodded at my mum before flashing me an apologetic and slightly sheepish grin, I frowned at him though I was now smiling as well, and shrugged that I didn't mind what he's just done all that much. I'd most likely explode though if he subjected either Draco or I to that again. As soon as my dad was out of sight and halfway up the stairs my mum got to her feet and said, "I suppose you've both been embarrassed enough for one evening, I'll just go and get a glass of water and tell everyone to get to bed, I think you'll have to go upstairs and get those pillows for Draco yourself." She told me with a quick hug.

"Girls get out here, what have I told you about rummaging through Ivy's Christmas presents, especially the presents from the Weasleys?" my dad demanded though he was clearly trying not to laugh "oh don't complain Matt I'm sure it didn't hurt that much, besides it'll serve you right for trusting a word your sisters say."

I couldn't hear Matt's reply but I was sure that it was colourful, don't get me wrong, I love my brother to bits, but sometimes justice was just so sweet. I laughed a little and glanced up at my amused looking mother, she looked a little confused though so I explained "Fred and George gave me some stuff from their shop for Christmas, I think they got hold of the Punching Telescope." My mum nodded and chucked,

"Maybe it'll teach them to be a bit more cautious," she said until she caught my doubtful expression and added "or maybe not." She then disappeared from the living room into the kitchen.

With a smile still on my lips I turned to face Draco, my expression sobered when I saw his face, he looked confused, troubled and was frowning deeply, sighing as I thought about what I'd gotten myself into I pushed myself up from the sofa. "I'll go and get you something to sleep on." I told the thoughtful blond before hurrying up the stairs; I reached the landing where my two giggling sisters were watching while a sulking Matt had his enormous black eye inspected by my dad, who was still suppressing laughter. I guessed that I was right about it being the telescope. Feeling a wide grin grow in spite of what waited for me downstairs I rushed into my bedroom and went to the pile of opened presents on my bed, from which I extracted a tub of cream that had come with the telescope, I then headed back out of my bedroom before tossing the tub at Matt, he caught it just as I said,

"Here, try this; it came in the same box." I then headed for the hall cupboard and pulled the spare duvet and pillows from the shelf there and ran into my mum and dads room so that I could pull out one of his spare pyjama bottoms for Draco to use, my dad didn't bother with pyjama tops, I raised the bottoms questioningly at my dad who nodded for me to take them. I then headed back down the stairs; I managed to spot Matt cautiously applying the cream to his throbbing eye before I reached the foot of the stairs and giggled.

"Night then, Draco, I hope that you feel better tomorrow." I heard my mum said just as I walked out of the front hall and into the living room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones." Draco replied a little unsurely, my mum missed this and smiled at me once before heading off upstairs. I frowned at Draco for acting like that around my mum and walked towards the sofa he wasn't sat on and dumped the pillows down by the headrest and put the folded duvet down about halfway down the sofa and set my dads bottoms down on top of it.

"There," I said as I folded my arms and moved to face him "that should be all you need, the bathroom's upstairs first door on the left if you need it."

Draco only nodded at my words and stood up; though he was trying to be strong about it I could tell that the action was pushing him on the verge of throwing up again, as he struggled to move across the distance with the bucket, tissues and water bottle in his hands I made no move to help him and he didn't so much as open his mouth to ask for my help. He reached the sofa, set everything down and then lowered himself onto the sofa, satisfied that he had made it to the sofa without passing out or throwing his guts up on the carpet I turned to leave, my hair, which had now dried wavy much to my upset, spinning out in my haste to leave him.

"I'll see you in the morning, night," I snapped as I fled from the room hurriedly and went to lock the front door, as I did so I could have sworn I heard him mutter a soft goodnight in reply, but surely I was imagining that.

Quickly I headed up the stairs, the landing was quiet and empty now as everyone had retreated the their bedrooms for the night, I sighed at the momentary silence before heading to the bathroom and getting ready for bed, I emerged in my red and white striped pyjama bottoms and red strappy top, my face washed and my teeth brushed, with my brown hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. I then headed to my bedroom, flicked the lock on the other side out of habit and was about to climb into bed when I heard some more tapping on my bedroom window. Quickly I hurried towards the tapping noise and hastily threw open the window so that Athena could get it, it was well and truly snowing out there now, I thought as I took in Athena's snow covered feathers and looked past her to where the wind was kicking up a snow blizzard outside. Athena ruffled her feathers and shivered so I closed the window and turned to face her as I quickly drew my curtains closed.

"Have you got a reply for me then girl?" I asked my owl, who hobbled towards me and let me take the roll of parchment from her beak. I stroked her feathers in appreciation before walking her to my desk and opening her cage for her so that she could hop in, she jumped into her cage quickly and promptly snuggled up and closed her eyes. "night then," I said as she tried to get to sleep, I guessed I wasn't sending a reply to this letter tonight then, I thought as I sat down on in my bed and drew my covers up around me "Lumos," I muttered igniting the tip of my wand as I sank back into my pillows and read my letter.

_Ivy,_ it read,

_Mr and Mrs. Weasley say thanks; they appreciate you saying that you were sorry. Ron and Fred and George are not happy that you figured out their plan, but everyone knows it's for the best that they don't do that, even if I'm siding with them on this. Even I know it wouldn't have ended well. Thanks for the warning, will see you soon._

_Harry_

I smiled at the sheet of paper in my hands, I suppose it didn't really need a reply and I was glad that I had gotten my last letter to them in time and that there wasn't a need to worry about them any more, I didn't care how justifiable their actions would have been, I didn't want anything bad happening to my friends. Content and almost completely forgetting about who was sleeping downstairs at this very moment I extinguished my wand light and set both it and my letter on my bedside table before snuggling down beneath the sheets, the only sound other than my ticking clock was the soothing sound of Althea's breathing. Despite everything that had happened today, or maybe because of it, it wasn't all that long until I fell asleep and started to dream.

**Author note: So yeah, that's it, I'm not too sure about this chapter I think its not that strong, to be fair it isn't exactly a key chapter or anything but I still like to do a good job of things, let me know what you think please, I'd love to hear and you'll get a preview of what happens next if you do! Yes its bribery but there you go! Lol. Much love to you for reading. oh, and merry christmas in case I dont update again before the 25th :) x**


	5. The way I see it

**Author note: thank you once again for the reviews, I appreciate it more than I can say, now right to the point, I enjoyed this quite a lot when I was writing it and I hope that you do too. Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: clearly I do not own anything you can link to the Harry Potter world, all of that belongs to JK Rowling, as it should. Ivy and her mad family are mine though, am I happy about that? sure they're not quite the HP charecters but they're mine and I love them.**

**Chapter five**

**Draco**

Draco didn't know what time it was, he only knew that he hadn't been sleeping for very long, his exhausted body was telling him as much, that and it was still dark outside. Staring at the ceiling Draco shifted uncomfortably and frowned, the things he did for his family and the Dark Lord, Draco thought angrily. Here he was sleeping on the floor (he'd moved his bed from the sofa because it was too uncomfortable to sleep on) of the muggle born and Potter pal Jones' working class house, just so that he could get close to her and find out what she'd told Potter about her visions and if she had even had any about the Dark Lord's plans. Talk about things he never thought he would do, Draco thought harshly as he rolled over onto his side, only to come face to face with the bucket he had been using to throw up in, wrinkling his nose in distaste Draco pushed it away, he felt much better now and wouldn't be needing it again. Of course, he wouldn't be telling Jones that, the inconvenience of his bad reaction to splinching had worked better than Draco could have hoped for and he was going to use it to his advantage. It seemed that getting Jones to open up about her visions was going to take time, she didn't trust Draco, he could see as much in her eyes every time she looked at him, it was going to take nothing short of a miracle to change that, Draco was sure.

He had to get ahead on this now though, Draco thought as he quickly sat up, he doubted that he would get back to sleep tonight anyway no matter how tired he was, he didn't have time to be wasting on this mission while at school because he was too busy with the other job the Dark Lord had given him, and he couldn't afford to fail the Dark Lord with that. For the life of him Draco couldn't think why he had accepted this job rather than passing it off onto someone else, Draco was sure that there would be someone else out there who could do it just as well as he could, but all Draco could remember about the moment he made the choice to come here was that he would be damned if he let someone else do this. Frowning at the thought that didn't quite make sense to him Draco threw back the covers and got to his feet before he could think about it too deeply. He then moved the bucket a considerable distance away from himself and walked back towards his makeshift bed, looking at the stairs Draco suddenly decided that while he was here he might as well try and find some things out and do a little snooping. If Jones was fool enough to trust him to be left unguarded in her house then she deserved it, Draco reasoned as he crossed the living room. By this point Draco's eyes were so accustomed to the dark that he didn't need wand light to see by, and so moving as quietly as he could Draco headed towards the stairs, fortunately Draco remembered the noise that the bottom stair had made when Ivy had found him earlier and thought to skip it, his bare feet moving almost soundlessly as he started to climb. Draco crept onto the landing and looked around him, there were five doors leading off from the landing, the first one Draco guessed was the bathroom, Ivy had pointed that out to him earlier. The next one Draco didn't have a clue about as there was no sign on the door; the third one however had a big handmade sign upon it which read 'Kelly and Jess's room' so there was no room for doubt in Draco's mind who's that one was. The one next to it had another sign on it, the handwriting there was large and messy, clearly written by someone at a young age a while ago and no one had bothered to take it down. This sign read 'Ivy's room' in large letters and Draco felt a grin form on his lips, so this was her room.

Draco took a noiseless step forward and reached out with his left hand for the door knob, his right hand tightly gripping his wand, he would go into her room and see if there was anything in there that might help him understand what she knew, maybe she kept a record of her visions or something, Draco thought as he resolved to search Ivy's room. However when Draco turned the handle he found that Ivy's room was locked, maybe she wasn't so foolish after all, Draco thought as he pulled his hand away from the handle, a locked door wasn't going to stop him though. Draco waited a moment, his ear cocked so that he could listen for movement in any of the other rooms, when he turned the handle it had made a loud rattling sound and Draco didn't need anyone finding him here like this, it would ruin his plans completely. Other than the sound of Ivy's lightly snoring family not one noise could be heard on the upstairs floor, relieved Draco pointed his wand at Ivy's bedroom door and whispered,

"Alohamora," before quickly turning the door handle and darting inside Ivy's room, pushing the door to behind him. It was too dark in the room to tell much about its décor, but Draco couldn't have cared less about the room's decoration, instantly he started looking for places where Ivy might keep a visions diary or something like that. Sitting directly across from the door was a wooden desk, Draco decided that it would be best to start his search there and crept towards it.

It was just as Draco reached the desk a new sound echoed through the bedroom and he stopped, frozen where he stood. Ivy shifted and murmured in her sleep, as though on the edge of consciousness. Noiselessly Draco turned, his fingers still resting on the wooden desk draw as he moved to assess the danger. Ivy was still asleep; he noticed when his gaze found her laying in her single bed, which was pressed against the wall to his right and out of sight of the door unless you started to look around. Draco let go of the desk and turned fully so that he could face her, not really thinking about what he was doing, but finding that he was unable to look away. Ivy was laying on her back in her bed, her arms spread out around her head at odd angles and her fingers curled in against her palms, her bed covers had been kicked halfway down the bed, revealing her strappy night top and some of her pyjama bottoms, her midlength brown hair was spread out across the pillow and there was a frown on her brow. She looked restless. Draco knew full well that he had to move, that he had to get on with his search so that he could leave before she awoke from her light sleep. However, knowing this made absolutely no difference to Draco, who could not persuade his legs to move and found himself rooted to the spot, gazing down at the sleeping girl. He supposed that she was pretty, he thought as he looked at her the teenage boy in him taking over for a moment instead of the servant of the Dark Lord who had been inhabiting Draco's body for some time, making it so he hardly recognised himself at times. In fact, Draco thought absentmindedly, he had felt more like a normal teenage boy for most of the evening while in the presence of Ivy and her family, despite his mission, that still dangled over head and poked at the back of his mind at irregular intervals, telling him not to forget about why he was here. As he watched her Draco supposed that she was more than pretty, maybe even beautiful.

Violently and literally Draco shook the thought from his mind, what on Earth was he doing, Jones was a muggle born and an enemy of the Dark Lord, what was he doing supposing that she was anything other than a threat to be dealt with? Glaring at the young girl sleeping in her bed Draco was about to move when Ivy shifted again, he froze as she started to toss and turn in the bed uncomfortably.

"No," she murmured, her frown becoming more pronounced and her hands curling into fists. Her eyes flew open then and Draco started, thinking that this was it and that he had been caught, Ivy's eyes were unseeing though, she stared at the ceiling with the blank look Draco now knew to associate with her visions. Her eyes snapped closed and Draco continued to watch with wide eyes as Ivy shifted about in her bed, her movements becoming more frantic with each passing second, her movements were becoming so jerky and violent that Draco was half considering waking her because she seemed to be unwell, the consequences of his actions be damned. He didn't though; Draco didn't wake Ivy up because if he wasn't frozen to the spot before then Ivy's next words shocked him still.

"No, Draco," she murmured, her voice going up a few octaves, Draco noticed that Ivy's frown had deepened just before her head tossed violently to the side.

"Death Eater," she muttered as her head swiftly turned back to where it had been before and she clenched her fists together tighter. Feeling his stomach drop a little Draco glanced down at his exposed left forearm and the Dark Mark that was branded there, promptly Draco hid his arm behind his back, even though Ivy was clearly still asleep.

The tossing and turning stopped then, Ivy seemed to settle back down a little even though she was still frowning furiously, Draco watched as Ivy grew still, wrinkled her nose a little and sighed before rolling over onto her side. The vision had ended. Unable to stop in the room a second longer Draco dashed for the door, his plans of searching Ivy's room completely forgotten in the wake of what had just happened. Closing the door behind him Draco re-locked the room before noiselessly rushing down the stairs, careful not to wake the lightly sleeping Ivy and her family. What did she just seen? Draco wondered as he slipped back into the living room and headed noiselessly towards his make-shift bed, something about him and Death Eaters, something that she hadn't liked, if her expression was anything to go by. Draco picked up the duvet covers he was sleeping under violently and sat back down on the floor, before laying on his back and throwing the covers back over himself, what if she had just had a vision about why he was here? Draco wondered as he scowled at the ceiling and gripped his wand tighter in his hand, that would ruin everything, he hadn't thought that her visions, the very reason he was here in the first place, might be what caused his mission to fail. Draco supposed that he really should have thought of that sooner, he had been distracted though, distracted by Ivy's normal way of life and her perfectly normal family (even if they were Muggles) he'd been so caught up in how different things were here that he'd let his focus slip. That wouldn't be happening again; Draco promised himself as he rolled onto his side and tried to force himself back to sleep.

Ivy

I was walking, just walking with no real direction or purpose that I could see, that didn't bother me though I was content just to be walking like this. I found myself walking across a frozen, snow covered field, my black boots sinking into the crisp snow with each step that I took, the crunch sound they made the only noise I could here. It was a bright sunny day despite the cold weather and I felt cheerful, the sky was a brilliant bright blue and there were birds in the not too distant trees, I smiled and stopped walking as my house came into sight. I picked up the pace now and was soon inside and back in the warmth once more, I wasn't alone in the house though, all of my family was there, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione (the latter two were cooing over a small child) and also Hagrid was there along with Professor McGonagall who was sporting a set of deep red Quidditch robes and holding a broomstick, Hagrid had one too. I wasn't confused by this sight at all, despite that fact that it was most unlikely, I only smiled as they all started to talk about the Quidditch league and struck up conversation with Harry, asking him why on Earth he chose the name Hedwig for his owl.

Suddenly however this pleasant, albeit slightly strange, scene started to change, it grew darker, foggier and I found myself straining to see what was right in front of me, everyone was gone and I was standing alone in the darkness as far as I could see. And then, out of no where I spotted a streetlight, I started to walk towards it, a new purpose in my step as I hurried towards it, I had to get there and I had to get there fast, I wasn't going to let her get hurt like this. These thoughts and these purposes, though clearly not my own, consumed me until the quality of my sight worsened and I stopped, numb and purposeless. "No," I managed to whimper as the awful nothingness crushed against me for a moment. The flashes started then, frighteningly intense and vivid flashes; I caught sight of Draco, his face flashed up at the forefront of my mind a look of pure determination on his face and a cold frigidness in his gaze, I didn't like it, I didn't like the way he looked, it upset me some how, as though I knew what he was going to do. So I called out.

"Draco, no," I called, my voice ringing out loud and clear over the empty nothingness but it was too late, the flash of Draco's determined walking had vanished and a awful shock of light hit my eyes making me cringe before the next flash met with my vision. I could see three figures, bathed in industrial gold light and standing motionless, they were dressed in long dark cloaks and their faces were hidden by darkness and horrible masks. Dread filled me suddenly and I felt myself grow frightened.

"Death Eater," I gasped, the three figures looked up then, as though what they had been waiting for had just happened, the middle one started forwards the other two following suit, I started to back up but it didn't matter, they vanished with a flash. I cringed and shied away from the images as they repeated over and over in my head, the streetlight, Draco, the Death Eaters, the streetlight, Draco, the Death Eaters. It was fast becoming overwhelming and I closed my eyes but it did nothing, these images were flashing in my minds eye now, just as I started to feel like I couldn't take any more they vanished.

As quickly as they had come the images were gone and I felt a sense of calm wash over me, I relaxed visibly and embraced the darkness that settled over me, finding it a comfort and not frightening in the least. Just as my old calm returned to me and I had settled back down into myself the landscape shifted again, it was clearer this time, less fuzzy and I could make out ever detail of where I was. I was in a tent, all alone in a magical tent and sitting at a small table, in-between looking at the door expectantly and listening to the bird song of the woodlands we were in, I raised my right hand from under the table and began to toy with the ring on my middle finger. It was platinum and far too thick and masculine to belong there, there were three little emeralds encrusted in the ring so deeply that even if you ran your finger across them you couldn't feel their presence, I would know because that was what I was doing right now. Suddenly then it all became too much for me and I clenched my fist furiously as I fought the urge to take off the ring and throw it as far away from me as I possibly could, as I glared down at the platinum band around my middle finger though I knew that I couldn't, I knew that there was a part of me that couldn't bear to part with it and I knew that that part would win. I felt hurt and betrayed, angry tears welled up in my eyes and then abruptly and without warning I banged my fist down on the table, the noise echoed through the tent and I let the tears overflow.

I shot upright in my bed with a very loud gasp, momentarily disorientated and unsure of where I was. It took me a moment to realise that all of that had only been a dream. My breathing heavy I ran my hand through my hair and contemplated what I had just seen, I hated dreams like that, they confused me so much and always had me wondering if they were something more than just dreams. The beginning of the dream, I thought with a shake of my head, was just the right amount of madness to fit perfectly in one of my average dreams, I was sure of that. But the rest of it, it was all too similar to my visions that I really couldn't decide if it was a vision or not and if it was, what on Earth it meant. I often had dreams like that, the ones that started out normal and then started to seem vision-like, I never knew what to do with them when they started to go like that, I'd resolved to test them out a while ago and had therefore waited to see if any of them were visions of the future, a few of them had come true so far and almost an equal number hadn't. Even the ones that had come true weren't really proof as they could easily have been coincidences, the 'visions' I had in dreams were so sketchy and difficult to interpret that I was never really sure if they had meant what I thought they did. Well, I thought as I tried to even out my breathing, except that bit at the end there, if that had really been a vision then it was certainly the most clear and vivid one I had ever had whilst sleeping. Propping my head up in my hands I started to concentrate, trying to remember everything that I had just seen. I skipped past the craziness of the beginning and moved straight on to the midsection, the part that was made up purely out of flashes, the streetlight, Draco, and the Death Eaters, I repeated in my head, that made no obvious sense at all, there was no way to tell at what time these events were going to occur (if indeed they were) and if they all interlocked in anyway or else were separately important. The look on Draco's face projected into my mind once more and unsettled again, he looked so determined but also so vulnerable, like he really didn't want to be doing this but had no choice. Not wanting to think about what might cause him to look like that and unable to figure out what that section of my dream meant I skipped it as well, however suspicion about Draco settled in before I could move that along too, I felt even less trusting of the blond Slytherin now. I thought about the end of my dream, how shockingly clear it had been in comparison to the part before, I thought of the tent in the woods and the ring around my middle finger, I thought about the emotional torment that my dream self had been feeling and how it had been so strong that it shocked me awake. The mere memory of that pain was enough to have me skipping that part too.

I opened my eyes and sighed, I stared around the familiar room before me; I didn't need to have the light on to know exactly where everything was and exactly what colour everything was. The room had last been redecorated five years ago, I had opted to have it painted a very pro-Gryffindor red, the curtains were a soft gold colour and the carpet a deep maroon. There was a Quidditch scarf stuck to the wall above my bed (the covers to which I had magically decorated with a gold Gryffindor lion) and my stripped bobble hat from the winter games was hanging from my bed knob. There was a Holy Head Harpies poster pinned to the wall across from me, the witches dressed in a gorgeous emerald green a stark contrast to the rest of my room, I supported them though and emerald green was by far my favourite colour, despite my house. The pair of Ominoculars I had gotten at the World Cup were hanging from a nail on my wall and moving pictures adorned my desk and bedside table. The one next to me was of Harry, Ron, Hermione and I outside the Shrieking Shack the day in third year that Harry snuck into Hogsmeade via a secret tunnel, in the picture were all smiling and linking arms until Harry smashes a snowball over Ron's head and he cringes, we all start laughing of course. On my desk was a picture of the four of us at some time during the Yule Ball, I had managed to keep everyone from fighting long enough for the photo to be taken, and if I wasn't much mistaken Draco Malfoy was in the background somewhere. The next one was of the whole of the D.A. in the Room of Requirement a few meetings before we got busted, and the last one was the first moving photo I had taken of my family, who sort of stand around awkwardly in it, unsure of what to do, it makes me laugh every time I see it and I take it with me to Hogwarts. My broom, a Nimbus Two thousand that unlike Harry I managed to keep in one piece, though I supposed it was hardly his fault, which I had last flown at the Burrow today (or yesterday as I supposed it now was) since I'm not house team material, was propped up in the corner of my room.

All of this provided me with comfort and I found it easy then to convince myself that it had all been a dream, that I didn't have visions in my sleep and I was foolish if I thought for even one second that I did. That dream had still unnerved me though, and had made me a million times more aware of the blond teenage Slytherin sleeping in my living room. Uncomfortable and parched thanks to my dream I threw back my bedcovers before grabbing my wand and climbing out of bed. I forced the distressing images from my mind as I walked towards my bedroom door, unlocked it without the aid of magic and stepped outside onto the landing, careful not to wake anyone up as I headed downstairs for a glass of water. It was just a dream, I told myself as I remembered the creaking stair and jumped it, it was just a dream, I thought again as I turned the corner into the darkened living room. I wished I could light the tip of my wand so that I could see, it was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face since my eyes were still getting used to it, I could do without waking up my insufferable house guest though so I refrained from lighting my wand tip. Besides, I thought cheerful now that I had convinced myself that nothing I had just seen was going to come true, I could navigate my way through this house blindfolded, I didn't need a light on to know where I was going. I was just walking the gap in-between the two sofas when my foot collided with something unstable, sending me over on my ankle and causing me to tumble onto the sofa where Draco SHOULD have been sleeping. I threw my hands out to stop my head from colliding with the back of the sofa and span around, still lent on the settee, furiously just as an infuriating voice demanded,

"Jones, what are you doing?"

Livid in his own right Draco was now sat bolt upright with an enraged expression on his face, I could only see this because he had just lit the tip of his wand.

"What am I doing?" I repeated angrily as I glared down at him from the sofa "what are you doing lying in the middle of the floor?"

"I couldn't get to sleep on that wooden block you call a sofa, the floor was more comfortable." Draco said rudely as he met my glare easily with one of his own.

I felt my cheeks flush an angry red colour at his audacity and folded my arms across my chest "I'm sorry that I don't live in a manor like you do, with guest rooms and all that, the sofa is all I have to offer you, but if this is all just too unbearable for you then why don't you just shove off!?" I hissed angrily, I didn't need to take his crap, not in my own house, he could like it or lump it, and personally I didn't care what he did.

"You and I both know that that's not possible Jones, I'm in no fit state to apparate." Draco hissed back, though it looked like it pained him to admit that he was weak in any sense of the word, including having a weak stomach.

"Then stop complaining," I told him with a frown "you're hardly in any position to be picky."

Draco didn't say anything; he only drew up his knees and draped his right arm over it, staring downwards with an unreadable expression on his face. I didn't focus on that for long though as his wand, which he still held in his right hand, illuminated something I hadn't noticed until now, a silver coloured ring around his pinkie finger that I was willing to bet was made of platinum. His wand light caused the emeralds encrusted there to glitter and I felt myself pale a little, that couldn't be the same ring from my dream could it? I thought as I inspected it more closely, feeling the hysteria start to rise a little as I did, if it was the same there was no way I could have imagined such an exact replica, I'd never seen it before in my life and surely that would mean my dream had been a vision. I was so busy wondering why I would have Draco Malfoy's ring in a vision that I didn't realise that Draco had noticed my staring.

"What are you staring at?" he asked me as he frowned suspiciously and looked down at the ring on his finger.

"Nothing," I insisted, shaking the thought from my head and sitting back on the chair, I was being stupid, it was only a dream, nothing more.

Draco looked doubtful "do you make a habit out of staring at nothing then, Jones?" he asked pompously and I glared at him, he was reminding me too much of the kids that used to bully me in primary school and was only serving to piss me off because of that.

"Do you enjoy being a pompous prat, Malfoy?" I shot back probably a little childishly, Draco snorted and shrugged off the insult, at least I thought he had until he said,

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you trod on me, Jones," his voice was reminiscent and it sounded to me like he was trying to get a rise out of me, though I was confused as to why he'd reverted back to talking about my tripping over him? Though that was hardly my fault as he had been in the way. If I didn't know him better I'd say he was trying to change the topic and lighten the mood. "You've never had much grace?"

"And what's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" I demanded as I looked down at him, he turned to face me, clearly amused that I had had the appropriate response, I watched as he toyed with the duvet covers with his right hand, his left hand was still until the cover, hidden from sight as always, I thought warily.

"It means that I know you're graceless, Jones," Malfoy half sneered half reminded "I danced with you at the Yule Ball remember and you were appalling."

"Hey, hey," I said as I frowned "I was not 'appalling' as you so wrongly put it, I danced just fine, you only kept putting your foot in the wrong place, and I'd have been fine if you hadn't."

"I was putting my foot in the wrong place?" Draco repeated as he laughed and suck his head.

"I'm not a bad dancer," I huffed as I folded my arms "you clearly don't remember it properly."

"Go on then," Draco challenged "tell me what I don't remember."

"Fine," I retaliated as I curled my legs underneath myself and got comfortable "I will. But I'm going to start from the beginning, who knows what other mistaken assumptions your under if you think that I, was the bad dancer."

**Author note: so there it was chapter five, I really hope you liked it, please, please, please let me know what you think, a review=a preview of the next chapter, I can't really say how much of a reward that is, but it seems like one to me! Thanks again for reading. :) x**


	6. Let the dance begin

**Author note: so, first of all I'd like to say an absolutely humongous thank you to my amazing reviewers, Rach Ratty and GuitarGirlxoxo, I cant even believe to tell you what your reviews mean to me, thank you so much for giving me your opinions and I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is dedicated to you both. So here we are with chapter six, I hope everyone enjoys it. :)**

**Chapter six**

***Memory***

**Ivy**

Christmas day in our fourth year had been quite different; almost everyone had stayed at the castle for the holidays instead of going home, myself included, I wasn't going to miss out on the Yule Ball for anything, especially since I had a date. I remember being thrilled by this, over the moon even, Aleksandar Samuil the Durmstrang boy who had asked me to go with him was absolutely gorgeous; he had thick black hair cropped to his head, brilliant blue eyes of the brightest kind and a strong angular jaw and a muscled body to match. I'll admit that I had been beyond flattered when he had asked me to go with him, I'd heard a lot of the Hogwarts girls talking about how amazing they thought he was and how they wanted him to ask them to the ball, so I was shocked and thrilled when he asked me and had told him yes. However, had I known how uninterested he really was and what would happen later I never would have accepted, but that said, I suppose all things aside I really had had a nice time regardless. Anyway, I couldn't for the life of me see why he wanted to go to the ball with me but I certainly hadn't been complaining. I had spent the majority of Christmas day with my friends, talking, eating and playing in the snow outside, however three hours before the start of the Yule Ball Hermione and I left the boys to go and get ready.

First I helped her as she tried to tame her hair, it took a while but with my help Hermione and I had her hair styled into the most beautiful fashion twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her neck, I told her that she looked beautiful but really shouldn't have to go through all that just for a hairstyle, she laughed and agreed with me, it had been a bit torturous. Then as Hermione stepped into her dress robes I went off to find my own, a beautiful silken dress made out of a stunning emerald green coloured material, it was wonderfully simple in design, floor length and form fitting. I adored it, once I was in my dress robes and Hermione was wearing her floaty blue dress I asked her is she would sort my hair, she agreed and curled my boring brown locks magically before pinning them to my head with a few flicks of her wand. There were a few tresses left out of the do here and there but I liked it better that way no matter how many times Hermione apologized and offered to correct it, I liked the way one or two framed my face and curled at the back of my neck, it suited me fine.

Once the pair of us were ready we headed out of the portrait hole and out into the corridor, where Hermione told me that she had forgotten something and had to go back to the dormitories, I offered to go with her but she told me to go ahead. As I walked down the staircase into the entrance hall I saw that it was filled to busting with people, all of them dressed in bright colours (which was odd since I was so used to the usual mass of back school robes) waiting for the ball to start. Hurrying down the stairs when I became aware that people were watching who came down them and inspecting them critically, I spotted Harry, Ron, Pavarti and Pavarti's twin Padma waiting not too far away. I made a bee line for them, stopping and smiling when I reached them.

"Hi," I greeted and the four of them coursed my words, Harry looked a little uncomfortable standing next to striking looking Pavarti in her shocking pink robes and Ron looked a little sulky next to Padma, who didn't look all that thrilled to have Ron as a date, I felt a little sorry for them both equally.

"Hi, Ivy," Pavarti greeted warmly "wait, don't tell me you have a date?" she asked as though genuinely surprised, I smiled at her and said,

"I do actually; his name is Aleksandar," I said a little proudly "he's supposed to be meeting me here, now that you reminded me."

"That Durmstrang guy everyone's talking about, the one whose friends with Krum?" she asked me with wide eyes and I nodded "wow," she breathed before looking back to Harry and Ron, clearly making a comparison, that upset me a little as I was their friend after all.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked no one in particular as he looked around the Entrance Hall, Pavarti shrugged and I said,

"She left something in the dormitory, I'm sure she'll be here in a minute." I said and I started to look around for her as well, though my best friend was no where in sight, a little worried I turned back to the others.

"Look," I said pointing to Harry's robes as I noticed something "we sort of match," I said finding it a little funny, Harry was wearing robes of a bottle green colour and mine were emerald green. Harry laughed and even Ron cracked a smile, I stopped laughing when Pavarti, who was my friend, took a territorial step towards Harry, oh come on, I thought as I watched her, do you honestly think I mean it like that? Harry and the others didn't notice and as I fought the urge to roll my eyes I heard a scoff from behind me.

Turning I spotted a group of Slytherin's walking past us, it wasn't hard to guess which of them had scoffed at my words. Malfoy was at the front of the group and shot me a mocking look as he passed, he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar to them, he also had Pansy Parkinson holding onto his arm smugly as though she had just been crowned frigging Queen for god sake, she was wearing dress robes of a vile pale pink colour with frills galore. Behind the two of them walked Crabbe and Goyle neither of which had managed to find dates. I met Malfoy's cold stare as he passed and shot him a disgusted look, like I cared what he thought, the twitchy little ferret. Harry, Ron and I glared at the procession of Slytherin's as they passed us, then two things happened simultaneously, the doors to the Great Hall opened and a voice thick with a Bulgarian accent called out,

"Ivy,"

I smiled as I recognised Aleksandar's voice; I turned to face him, smiling happily. He was dressed in a crimson red set of dress robes and he reminded me of one of the palace guards, with their red suits and black fluffy hats, the hat was all he was short of. But rather than looking silly in the bright colour as most other boys would have he pulled it off beautifully.

"Hi Aleksandar," I greeted warmly he then held his hands up apologetically and said,

"I am sorry that I am late, I vas held up." he explained and I shrugged.

"It's okay," I said truthfully before turning back to my friends about to introduce them to him, however at that moment Professor McGonagall called out,

"Champions over here, please!" and Harry and Pavarti had to leave, adjusting her bangles Pavarti looked at us all and said,

"See you in a minute," to the rest of us, flushing and grinning when she looked at Aleksandar.

They left then walking into the Great Hall and I quickly introduced Aleksandar to Ron and Padma, however about a second after I did we were all ushered into the Great Hall as well. I smiled at Harry and Pavarti as I passed them, mouthing good luck to them as I knew that Harry was worried about the dancing, I flashed Hermione the thumbs up when I passed her and Krum but couldn't help but notice the way that Ron marched right past Hermione without so much as looking in her direction. Once we were all settled in the hall Professor McGonagall led the champions and their partners towards the top table where all the Triwizard judges were sat, I smiled at Harry and Hermione as they passed before looking to find Ron glaring after Hermione, feeling bad for my friend I would have said something to him abut being so rude to her but a sulky Padma was sat in-between us. I looked around the Great Hall mesmerised, the stone castle walls were covered in sparkling frost and garlands of ivy and mistletoe crisscrossed the room. The house tables were gone and instead we were sat on smaller tables that each seated about a dozen, each one had a lit lantern at its centre and was decorated beautifully.

"It's beautiful," I said in a mildly shocked tone, I had always found the Great Hall to be stunning in its own historic way, breathtaking to behold especially as a first year, but now it was absolutely breath taking.

"Yes, you are." Aleksandar murmured as he took my hand in his and gave me one of his looks, the kind that leave you speechless. And, I'm ashamed to say I blushed and giggled, the oldest line in the book and I fell for it, to be fair I was young and naïve and incredibly flattered, I would never be so stupid now, I can promise you that.

Aleksandar was like that throughout dinner, much to the annoyance of both Ron and Padma who barely spoke as we ate, Padma looked off around the room in boredom and Ron only glared at the top table where Harry and Pavarti and Hermione and Krum sat. However despite this I was still enjoying myself, I barely thought about what I was eating I was having such a nice time, consequently I didn't notice the way that Aleksandar's gaze roamed over the other girls either, especially the ones who were already here with dates. Like I've said a thousand times over, I was foolish and naïve that night and its shameful to even think about how stupid I was acting, but there's nothing I can do about it now is there? Once everyone was finished eating Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked the rest of us to do the same, we did and with one swift flick of his wand the tables zoomed back along the walls, leaving space for dancing. He then conjured a raised platform with various assorted instruments upon it, the Weird Sisters, a wizarding band that I'd listened enough to, to get a feel for, hurried onto the stage where they were met by loud and enthusiastic applause from the students in the hall. Dressed all in black garments that had been artfully ripped and torn the Weird Sisters took up their instruments and started to play a slow and mournful tune I recognised from listening to the wizarding wireless in the common room.

The champions were all heading towards the dance floor, Harry looking a bit unsure about it as Pavarti urged him on, I smiled to myself about that but didn't have a chance to watch them start to dance as Aleksandar turned to me and asked me if I wanted to dance. I said yes but paused when he tried to lead me to the dance floor, looking back at my miserable looking friend.

"Ron, are you and Padma coming too?" I asked them, not sure about leaving them both here alone so that I could go and have fun.

"No," Ron said simply in a moody tone and I knew well enough to leave him alone and not take it personally; Padma on the other hand didn't and huffed irritably before folding her arms across her chest. Not that Ron noticed of course, he was too busy glaring at Hermione and Krum.

"Okay, see you in a bit then." I said before reluctantly being led away by Aleksandar.

"Follow my lead, okay?" he instructed, I think at the time I imagined the question in his voice since I was so taken with him, since now I can see that not once did I really get a choice in what happened that night. However I nodded along with his words as he gripped my hand in his; put my other hand on his shoulder and put his own hand above my hip on my waist. I enjoyed myself as Aleksandar twirled me around the room, steering like he had been doing this his whole life, which I supposed he could have been. We passed many of my friends on the dance floor as well, Harry and Pavarti, (Harry kept looking down at his feet every now and again to make sure that he was doing it right) Neville and Ginny, and Hermione and Krum as well, Krum seemed to have as much energy as Aleksandar if the rate he was moving was anything to go by. I smiled at them all blissfully as we passed them, laughing and enjoying myself more than I care to admit. So much so that I ignored how he glanced around the room with interest and hardly ever looked at my face. A few songs into the night and I was already exhausted, soon my tried feet could barely keep up with Aleksandar's brisk movement and I came to a abrupt stop, having enough of it.

"Erm, do you think we could stop for a bit please? I'm a bit tired." I asked and Aleksandar looked a bit hesitant and disappointed before rearranging his features into something I couldn't quite place and saying,

"Ov course, I vill get you a drink."

I thanked him and went to sit down and wait, there was no available space on the table where Ron and Padma were sitting now, apparently it was where everyone was perching to catch five minutes of breathing before returning to the dance floor and so I carried on past that table to the next one which was virtually empty. I sat down and crossed my right leg across my left and tried to even out my breathing, even though I was absolutely shattered I was still happy, deliriously so, I was enjoying myself immensely and waited eagerly for Aleksandar to return with our drinks. A few minutes into my wait I started to tap my foot impatiently, wondering what could be taking him so long but decided that I was being too intolerant and pushing those thoughts aside. However, after ten or fifteen (I'd lost track of time by that point) minutes of waiting even someone twice as patient as me starts to get a little annoyed, the drinks table wasn't half the room away, I could see it from where I was sat, what I couldn't see however, was Aleksandar. Frowning and feeling my anger build I was only vaguely aware someone storming in the direction of my table and sitting down beside me with a huff. I was too busy bobbing my crossed leg and glaring to realise who it was, that was until he spoke.

"Will you stop grinding your teeth, Jones? Its making more racket that the music." A cold and charismatic, though clearly infuriated and familiar voice demanded. Still glaring I turned to my left and spotted Draco Malfoy sitting there, a scowl on his face that rivalled my own, the flashing lights that illuminated the dance floor hit his pale face and filled it with unnatural colour. I stared at him coldly, this was the first time we had properly spoken in years, all prospects of us becoming friends had been jeopardised on that first day by the simple act of me being put in Gryffindor, he had explained as much to me when I had sought him out on our second day of school in first year. So really, was it all that wrong of me to act coldly towards him? he'd never shown me any better.

"No, though if you don't like it, why don't you just shove off?" I snapped testily, not even flinching when his cold eyes found my own.

"And why should I do that?" he inquired in that pompous tone that just told you he thought he own the whole damn world.

"Because I was sitting here first and I can grind my teeth if I bloody well want to!" I exclaimed before shooting him a glare and turning away.

"A bit temperamental today aren't we, Jones, I wonder what's caused that?" he mused tauntingly and I felt my posture stiffen at his words, I turned to face him scowling even more when I spotted the triumphant look he wore on his face now, no doubt a by product of my reaction to his words.

"I'll give you a few clues shall I?" I asked rhetorically not even really noticing how offensive I was being, though I doubted I'd have cared even if I had known "it's unnaturally blond, ghostly pale, arrogant and insensitive, stuck up and sat right next to me," I said feeling a self satisfied grin grace my face as his expression changed to one of loathing at my words "oh, and it makes a rather good ferret as well." I added for good measure before folding my arms and turning away again, unable to care about how childish I was being. "Now shove off."

"You're date must not have a brain cell left in his head to want to invite you here, Jones, that is unless he enjoys constant ear aches." Malfoy shot back suddenly, taking me by surprise and figuratively knocking my feet out from under me with the mention of Aleksandar. Furious and embarrassed at the same time I turned back to him yet again and hissed,

"Shut up, Malfoy," in the most menacing voice I had, hate seeping out from each syllable. However my eyes must have betrayed the hurt I felt as a look of realisation crossed Malfoy's face, followed by an unreadable one.

"You do have a date don't you, but I saw you with someone earlier?" he asked me in a tone I'd never heard him use before and couldn't quite place; it was like his expression, unreadable.

"Of course I have a date," I snapped at him, thinking that the most appropriate word would probably be 'had' instead of 'have' but not about to give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing that I had been ditched.

"Then where is he?" Malfoy asked, sounding sure that I wouldn't have an answer for that.

"He went to get me a drink," about fifteen bloody minutes ago, I added mentally. Oddly enough Malfoy was watching my facial expression and assessing the likelihood of my words, I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and made my posture hostile and glared at him again, not liking the body language analysis going on here.

"I don't think he is," Malfoy said in that strange tone that I couldn't quite fathom.

I clenched my jaw and felt disbelief fill me, what was with this guy, was he only put on this Earth to cause me misery, was he really so dense that he couldn't see how much this bothered me, or could he tell but he just didn't care? Trying not to look as tried and upset as I felt I looked at him again, he was frowning slightly as he looked at me as though he couldn't quite work something out, like I was a puzzle or something that he couldn't figure out. I frowned as well, never had Malfoy looked at me like that and I wasn't quite sure how to react to both his expression and his words, so I opted to react the way I always did when he was around.

"I don't really care what you think, Malfoy." I said though my voice wasn't angry or biting, it was instead soft and a little sad. I winced at the vulnerability I heard in my tone and could have kicked myself when I saw that he heard it too, not liking showing Malfoy my weakness like that I straightened my posture and set my face in a hard expression.

For a while neither of us said anything, I found this situation far too uncomfortable to say anything else, it was the closest thing to a heart to heart I'd ever had with Draco and I wasn't in the best of moods right now. I didn't trust myself to speak now, I was sure that at any second my angry shouts would turn into frustrated weeping, which was so unlike me and definitely not what I wanted to be doing in front of Malfoy. I couldn't tell you why he was so quiet, I was half expecting him to jump on my obvious sorrow and taunt me for being ditched at the Yule Ball like this, he didn't though, he instead sat in quiet contemplation, at least I think that was what it was since I refused to look at him. I stared off in the direction of the drinks table again, I didn't really have any belief that Aleksandar was coming back but I wasn't about to sit and glare at the floor again, especially not now I had an audience. I sighed, my chest rising and falling with the exaggerated action, my jaw was set and my arms were folded across my chest and I was silently cursing how my rage levels connected to my tear ducts. I hardly ever cried because I was sad, but often when I was really mad.

"Get over it Jones," Malfoy said taking me by surprise by talking again, I had half convinced myself that he had left, wishful thinking. I turned slowly to face him this time, confused by what I saw, his tone hadn't been mocking or angry and neither had his expression. My mind didn't really know how to process a situation where Malfoy wasn't insulting me or my friends so I only looked at him in bewilderment before asking,

"What?"

I hadn't a clue what he meant by that and by the looks of it neither did he, his expression was twisted as though he was having some sort of internal debate, and I waited in confusion for him to speak again, for him to insult me and for things to return to normal. Surprisingly he didn't insult me though.

"Get over it, if he's left you here then he clearly wasn't worth your time, stop sulking and punishing the rest of us and just get over it." Malfoy said though by the strained look he wore as he explained this I was guessing this wasn't coming out right, that he wasn't quite saying what he wanted to say. I had stared at him in numb disbelief, if I hadn't known better I would have actually thought that he was trying to cheer me up.

"Who says he's left me?" I asked a still frowning Draco "the cue might just be really long." I said though I could tell from where I sat that, that was not the case. Draco shot me a look that told me that he wasn't stupid; he raised his eyebrows and managed to stop looking frustratingly confused long enough to throw me a sceptical look.

"Great," I said exasperated as I slumped a little and knocked my hands against my knees before gesturing to the rest of the hall and saying "is it really that obvious that I've been ditched?"

"I wouldn't know, I've only been sat here two minutes." He replied frowning at the kindness in his own words, good, I wasn't the only one surprised by it then; I seemed to recover better than he did though.

"But that was still long enough for you to determine that Aleksandar has abandoned me here?" I asked him but didn't wait for an answer "great."

"I don't know why you're letting it bother you so much Jones," Malfoy said sounding more like himself again.

"Why, should I expect this sort of thing, do I have the word saddo branded on my forehead or something?" I asked him, really irritated that it was that obvious exactly what had happened.

"No one else has noticed, they're all enjoying themselves too much." Draco said a little bitterly, though I missed that at the time.

"Brilliant, yeah thanks for that Draco, its not a 'oh, of course you don't Ivy' but instead 'yeah, probably, but hey, I don't think anyone notices'!" I exclaimed with probably more notable upset than I should have done, but hey, I was past caring what Malfoy thought at this point "but then again its you, what did I expect?" I mumbled and watched as Draco rolled his eyes at me.

"It's always about you, isn't it Jones?" he accused as a hard look crossed his face.

"No," I said in response "right now it's about you being an insensitive prat. Look," I said in a now bored if slightly exasperated tone, though I surprised myself with how diplomatic I was being given the circumstances, those being that I had been jilted by some Bulgarian pretty boy and I was sat talking to the most prejudiced and infuriating bloke in the school "we both wind each other up so it's impossible for us to have a civil conversation, why don't you go and find someone who can sit and take your crap? Pester Pansy or someone like that, she worships the bloody ground you walk on, so." I said with a shrug, I didn't realise that something was amiss until I realised Draco hadn't said anything in response.

I looked at Draco, managing to catch a glimpse of annoyance that was NOT directed at me, before it disappeared behind his superior façade. Odd, I remember thinking as I assessed his expression, what had that been about? He spotted me looking at him and straightened up even more before asking,

"What?" in his usual cold voice.

"Nothing," I said innocently enough before shrugging and looking at him again, I knew that something was bothering him, don't ask me how I knew or why I even cared, but I could just tell that I wasn't the only one not enjoying tonight. "Where is Pansy by the way?" I asked him, of course I couldn't have cared less where she was really, the pug nosed, insensitive girl was not one of my favourite people but I was sure that I had seen them both attending the Ball together, and here Draco was all alone, to the best of my knowledge she never left his side so I guessed she had something to do with it.

Draco didn't say anything; he only leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees and shot me a look that clearly said that, that was none of my business. Unlike Draco and Pansy, I was not insensitive, I was guessing by the absence of Pansy and Draco's seemingly sympathetic (if you could put Draco and sympathetic together in the same sentence) reaction to my being dumped, that I wasn't the only one whose date had left them here. However, I was trying to think of a polite way to word that, like I said, I wasn't insensitive, just a tad intolerant where Draco was concerned.

"She's getting drinks too, huh?" I asked, unfortunately that was the best I could come up with in terms of sensitivity, though to be honest I thought that I did alright with it, I could have been a lot harsher.

Draco shot me another look with I blatantly ignored as I said "you forced me into admitting it, don't expect any different. Besides, you get over it, its only Pansy Parkinson after all, I always got the impression that she wound you up anyway." I said with a shrug though I was watching him, looking to see if I had offended him though not really sure why I cared.

"So what if she did?" he asked me in a dry bored tone, though I could tell from his expression that he was denying my accusation.

"I don't know, surely that would mean you don't mind so much that she's not here right now?" I said, not really noticing that that could sound like I was the one who was grateful that she wasn't here until the words were out of my mouth, fortunately Draco didn't seem to notice that. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. "I mean come on, so what if you've been ditched?" I asked nonchalantly, trying for reasons unknown to make him feel better even though he hadn't admitted to feeling low in the first place.

"I have not been ditched," Draco insisted with a slightly threatening and meaningful look in my direction which I ignored, like I was even the slightest bit intimidated by him, I wasn't a first year any more.

"Look, if I can admit that Aleksandar is not going to be returning with a drink for me anytime soon and is in fact probably hiding in some dark corner of the grounds with some other girl," I said, speaking my assumptions aloud for the first time "then surely you can admit to me that Pansy has abandoned you too." I said before adding "it would sure do my self-esteem a lot of good to know I'm not the only sad so and so here right now." In a mumbled monotone.

There was a flash of a genuine (albeit small) smile on Draco's lips at my words and I marvelled at that as he said with genuine amusement in his voice "I wouldn't be surprised if she was with your date," Draco admitted as a mischievous unfazed smile graced his face, telling me that it wasn't so much that Pansy had abandoned him that bothered him, as much as the fact that someone had actually left him in the first place "she was eyeing him all night."

I laughed, over Aleksandar's 'abandonment' now "I wouldn't put it past her." I said honestly and Draco's smile widened, showing me his perfect straight teeth, coloured (like his face) by the flashing lights from the dance floor. I smiled back at him, taken aback a little by his amiable behaviour and my own as well, we hadn't acted like this around each other in four years, it was almost like we had been friends for these past four years and not only just short of enemies out of respect for that almost friendship we once had. It was odd, but not uncomfortable. And then, as if summoned by our conversation Aleksandar and Pansy stumbled back into the room, holding hands and laughing, they didn't see us at all as they passed and made their way to the dance floor. I turned to look at Draco, neither one of us was bothered by their reappearance, we only laughed and shrugged, I couldn't have cared less about Aleksandar now, yeah I was annoyed by the way he had treated me but I harboured none of the same affection for him now, he had ruined that.

"You never mentioned being a psychic," I said to Draco, laughing at the thought and the double joke behind what I had said, of course, he only got half of it. he'd hit the nail on the head and you know what? I supposed I should have seen this coming, but I hadn't so there was no point stressing. By that point I honestly didn't care anyway, I will grudgingly admit to you that I was having a nice time again in spite of myself.

"She's just predictable," Draco said with a shrug, I smiled and turned back to watch them on the dance floor, grinding to the music, I laughed at the movements; maybe Aleksandar wasn't as good a dancer as I thought.

"Yeah, but I suppose that doesn't make them ditching us right though, does it?" I asked him as I turned back to face him, he look in my expression which must have been mischievous as he narrowed his eyes, though uncharacteristically he was smiling as well.

"No," he admitted "why, what are you thinking?"

"What would you say if I asked you to dance?" I asked him still grinning. To say that Draco looked surprised by my question would be the understatement of the year, there was outright shock on his face until he noticed something in my expression that changed that, I guessed that I still looked impish as he grinned and got to his feet, he still managed to look haughty and stuck up even then.

"Your on, Jones." He replied straightening out his black dress robes as he waited for me to stand.

"Good," I said before walking past him and towards the dance floor, just because I was over Aleksandar it didn't mean that I was going to be a push over about this, even if this didn't bother him we were sure to annoy Pansy, she hated me and I was sure that whatever she was doing now she would still be super glued to Draco's side come tomorrow.

Very few people were still slow dancing on the dance floor now, more time had passed than I had thought and the Weird Sisters were playing more upbeat (well less upbeat and really just more bouncy) songs now and so most people (Aleksandar and Pansy included) were dancing normally now. However when Draco and I reached an open space on the dance floor I was all set to start slow dancing again, well, that was until I turned and spotted the intimidating good looking (though I'd never admit that aloud) and cold Draco Malfoy and I remember just exactly who I had asked to dance. But before I could bow out of my scheme and return to my seat Draco took a step towards me (had he always been that tall?) and took my hand in his in a surprisingly gentle fashion, reluctant but without need of any further prompting I put my hand on his shoulder and let him put his hand around my waist. I was sure that both of us looked incredibly uncomfortable right then, usually we could just about keep from jinxing each other and now we were attempting to slow dance, I contemplated the bizarre alternate universe I had created here as Draco and I started to revolve in time to the music in a more up tempo formal dance sort of thing. It was less of a waltz and more of us sort of skipping around the room. Draco's back was so straight that anyone would think he had a fire poker shoved up his backside, his head was turned firmly to the side and he wasn't looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and resolved to look around the room, this was hardly going to work if Draco was acting like this, I thought as my eyes searched for my friends, the table I had been sat at was now empty and I couldn't see Ron and Harry anywhere. I could, however, see both Pavarti and Padma dancing with two other boys, though by both of my male friend's absence I supposed they didn't care. Hermione and Krum were still dancing and I was glad that she, at least, was having a nice time, she deserved it. my gaze then landed on Aleksandar and Pansy, they had yet to notice us, well that or they didn't care that we were dancing together, and I decided that for our pay back to actually work we were going to have to try a little harder. Just as I was thinking this Draco took an abrupt step towards me, taking me off guard and not giving me the chance to step back myself, I managed to lift my right foot up before he stepped on it but didn't get a chance to move my left. He banged into me, his chest bumping mine for a second; I then put my foot back down, stepping on his toe at the same time, accidently of course. Draco's eyes flashed with annoyance before he abruptly span me around before leaning in close to my ear and hissing,

"Watch where you're going Jones," his breath caressed the side of my cheek then, I closed my eyes for a second until I reminded myself who it was I was stood with and that he wasn't saying anything remotely romantic to me. I opened my eyes and from over Draco's shoulder I saw Pansy glaring at me from over Aleksandar's, she's spotted us. I met her gaze and only then did I realise what this would look like to someone on the outside, like a tender moment, I almost stepped away because of just how uncomfortable that thought made me feel. I didn't though, because I knew why we were both doing this, instead I leaned back so that I was looking Malfoy in eyes and said,

"It's show time,"

Malfoy, for his part, didn't look over his shoulder and look my word for it, his grip tightened on my hand and we continued to dance, "he looks livid," he said with absolute glee as he rotated me so that he could see them both over my shoulder now, I grinned as well, Aleksandar could be as mad as he wanted to be, I wasn't bothered about him any more. The blond Slytherin shot me an amused look before picking up the pace of our dancing, which in its self took me by surprise, he wasn't grinning when I accidentally stood on his foot again. I couldn't help but snigger at the expression he wore, he didn't appreciate that either and so made our dance moves jerkier, our turns became sharp and my head snapped to the side. I narrowed my eyes at him before picking up my right foot (making sure that there was another couple between us and Pansy and Aleksandar) before bringing it down hard on Draco's foot. He winced and let out an angry noise of pain before looking at me furiously.

"That," I told him "is what it feels like when I step on you on purpose."

Draco only glared at me for a moment before continuing our dance, and just like that, just as easily as we had become allies, we had become enemies again. Turns out it didn't matter though, about two seconds after Draco and I had managed to stop glaring at each other Pansy appeared and not so gently tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut it," she asked although her tone told me it clearly wasn't a question "he is MY date after all." She said in that annoying tone of hers.

"He is?" I asked with false ignorance I wanted her to see though, she did of course and glared at me "I can't say I noticed. But then again, the fact that someone is your date apparently doesn't mean all that much around here," I said before looking meaningfully from her to Aleksandar, who was stood close enough to hear every word even over the music.

Pansy didn't even blush, let alone look guilty; she only hoisted that pug nose of hers even higher in the air and shot me one of her superior looks. That wound me up; I can tell you that much for free. I cocked my hip and removed my hand from inside Draco's so that I could rest it on said silk glad hip and look at her properly, I did not however, remove my other hand from where it rested on Draco's and I noticed that he didn't remove his from around my waist either. That truly pissed Pansy off. Like me Draco was ignoring the glares he was getting, he actually seemed to be enjoying winding them both up like this to be honest. I looked at Aleksandar and noticed that he was shooting death stares at Draco, who they seemed to bounce right off of, and that annoyed me, so it was okay for him to swan off with other girls but I wasn't allowed one stinking dance with one guy? Hypocrite.

"It's not like anyone would actually want to go with you anyway." Pansy muttered in a way that was supposed to sound like she hadn't meant for me to hear, but this was Pansy and she practically shouted it so of course she wanted me to hear it.

I felt furious heat rise up in my cheeks but before I could utter any kind of retort Draco said "Is that really what it looks like to you, Pansy?" he then looked at the glaring Aleksandar and sifted his hand where it was around my waist. Surprised didn't even begin to sum up how I felt, had Draco Malfoy just stood up for me? I wondered as I looked at him in disbelief, his jaw was set and his eyes cold as he looked at Pansy (who was opening and closing her mouth like a fish), she really much have insulted him by going off with someone else, I had thought by way of an explanation.

"But you hate her," Pansy stammered, still as shocked as I was by what Draco had said.

I really couldn't bring myself to be offended by what Pansy had said or what Draco had said to her before, what more had I expected? Draco looked unaffected by her words and simply shrugged as if her words meant nothing, I had to hand it to him, the boy was a good actor.

"Look, Parkinson," I said stepping in "since you're brain obviously can't comprehend the possibility that Draco's word isn't Gospel," I said as I adjusted the pressure of my hand on Draco's shoulder hoping to convey they I didn't mean any offense to him right this second, he said nothing so I guessed he got it "and that maybe things change," I said knowing I was talking complete and utter crap, nothing had changed, Draco and I were untied in dislike for two people and we had come together to administer a little pay back and that was all, it wasn't like we'd be best buddies after this "so I'll save you the headache and give you back your date, that is of course if he's willing to take you back, I mean what you did was pretty low after all." I said with a shrug, I knew that Draco probably would take her back; he seemed to love having people fawn over him even if it was only the insufferable Parkinson.

I then removed my hand from Draco's shoulder and stepped away from him; meanwhile Pansy was doing the fish thing again and staring at me like I'd just slapped her, which I supposed verbally, I had. Avoiding Aleksandar's gaze completely I walked past Draco and Pansy just as Pansy whined "Dracoooo," in the most awful, nails down chalk board sort of voice, it went right through me.

"See ya," I said to both of them before tucking a stray curl behind my ear and heading towards the doors of the Great Hall, I'd had enough drama for one night. However, I didn't even get half way to the doors before Aleksandar stopped me, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Ivy vait, you don't understand…" he started with an only half desperate expression on his face; I knew that for someone like him there would always be plenty for fish in the sea, that my rejection wouldn't bother him half as much as his hurt me, I was over that now though and I didn't want to hurt him, not really, I just wanted to get my point across and make sure I walked out of here with my dignity still intact.

"I think I do," I said in a surprisingly calm tone, I then yanked my hand from his grip and said "go find yourself some other mug." Before turning away from him and walking away, the Great Hall was starting to empty now and there was a group of other kids exiting along with me, the night was drawing to a close now.

Aleksandar didn't follow me, he didn't shout my name or anything, I hadn't expected him to though, I had never meant anything to him and to be honest he had never meant anything to me. I turned when I reached the doors though and looked back into the room, Aleksandar was stood right where I had left him, as though he couldn't quite believe he had been rejected like that, I managed to summon up a spiteful glare at him despite my calm words, I didn't accept the way that he had treated me at all. I looked past Aleksandar to Draco and Pansy, she was talking with him animatedly and pulling on his arm, well actually it looked like she was shrieking at him to be honest. Draco didn't seem to notice her though, he was looking at me already when my gaze met his, he bowed his head in acknowledgement and maybe even respect though I doubted it. I returned to gesture before heading out the doors and back into the Entrance Hall, I spotted Harry and Ron returning from the grounds, but they were talking in such an animated fashion that they didn't notice me, I smiled and walked past them, leaving them to it, besides, I probably wouldn't make very good company right now. So I headed back up to the common room and then our dormitories, I was the first girl back but it was still sort of late, I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into my bed, thinking about what a odd night that had been.

**Author note: so there we have it, the Yule Ball, a big mile stone in Ivy and Draco's friend/relationship even if neither one of them cares to admit it. please let me know what you think to it, as I'm a little anxious about what you think to it because I'm worried I could have done it better. Oh and I will give a preview to everyone who reviews this, however it is likely that this is the last one I can do that with as I've almost caught myself up with my writing and publishing. Please review, much love and a preview to all who do. Oh and Happy New Year! :) x**


	7. Going to town with it

**Author note: hiya guys, first off, I really didn't want to split this chapter into two parts so consequently it is a little long, hope that's okay with everyone. Once again a massive thank you to my reviewers, you cheer me up more than it is possible to say. So anyway here it is, chapter seven, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: obviously, I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter seven**

**Ivy**

After that night Draco and I had never spoken of our conversation, or the dance, things had gone right back to normal the very next day as I had known they would, Pansy draped herself over Draco's arm and he treat me with his usual distaste, I hadn't expected anything else. So I was a little surprised that we were talking about the Yule Ball, especially since it had become an unspoken rule that nether one of us mentioned that night for these past few years. We were still discussing it (Read: arguing about whose foot was in the wrong place and who was just plain graceless) when my family came down in the morning, to find us both sitting on the sofa with the spare bed sheets pulled over us because it was so uncomfortably cold downstairs without the heating on, talking and mocking each other. My sisters found it hilarious of course, especially since Draco was shirtless (a fact I am willing to admit I had been struggling to ignore all night), naturally it didn't take long for them to get to singing a chorus of the K.I.S.S.I.N.G. song. Much to mine and Draco's annoyance, though to be honest I think he was enjoying seeing how much it pissed me off; every time they broke into a fresh chorus of the song he shot me a mocking grin, his eyes flashing with a teasing light. So, now thoroughly agitated I ate my breakfast in a hurry, it felt odd on a ridiculous level to have Draco munching on a slice of toast at the side of me and I could hardly stand how weird it was, and as a direct result of that weirdness I hastily fled from the kitchen as soon as I had finished and went upstairs to get dressed. I couldn't be too long upstairs of course, I didn't trust Draco in the presence of my parents and I didn't trust them with him, they'd humiliate me to no end in the time it would take me to get ready properly. I quickly selected pair of my traditional skinny jeans and a top, pulling out a black cardie as a second thought (it was going to be cold out today) I then rushed across the landing and into the bathroom where I washed my face, brushed my teeth and applied minimal makeup before running a brush through my hair and heading out of the bathroom where I was met by another odd sight.

I almost ran into Draco as he waited outside the bathroom door, his black silk clad arms folded across his chest, he had been dressed for over an hour now and had insisted upon getting dressed immediately and if I was as suspicious as my good friend Harry I might have suggested that he was hiding something. Odds were however that he had simply gotten fed up of my sisters taunting the pair of us and my usually amiable dad raising his eyebrows at him and trying to discreetly ask what happened last night. I froze in the door way of the bathroom and waited for him to move, blowing a strand of hair out of my way as I did. Stony faced as always, despite our truce of sorts last night, Draco stepped aside for me and I passed him clearing my throat awkwardly as I did.

"Erm, I'm just going to my room." I told him for reasons unknown, like he needed to know that, he was probably going to sulk away now morning was here.

Draco only nodded and disappeared into the bathroom so her could wash up I presumed, he was still wearing the same high coloured, long sleeved, black shirt as yesterday and the same black trousers, despite being offered a set of my dads clothes, I wasn't surprised he wanted to freshen up. Refusing to go downstairs on principal, I really didn't need my family's questions right now and I'd go down later with Draco because they would never ask me what they wanted to in front of him, I headed back to my room, looked around for a moment before deciding I should probably send my friends a letter or something, just to see how things were. I was busily hunting for two sheets of parchment (one for Hermione and one for both Ron and Harry) when I realised I'd used my last one last night, setting the ink bottle back down I sighed, great, I'd need to go into town now or else I'd be out of parchment for school. Sitting on the chair at my desk I realised that going into town wasn't a bad idea after all, I'd been meaning to go for a while now since my potions kit was significantly lacking and at the same time I needed a new bag for school since my own one was about one more text book away for snapping. Besides, I thought as I pulled out my two purses (one for muggle money, one for wizard money) from a draw in my desk, at least I'd be able to get out of this mad house for a day and take Draco with me, I'd get the things I needed, keep my family from embarrassing me further and maybe bore Draco into getting lost, three birds with one stone there. I was throwing my purses into a shoulder bag and heading out of my bedroom door when I suddenly banged into something tall, blond and slim.

"You're making a habit out of being in my way," I muttered as I rubbed my nose and took a step back from him, he looked more alert now as I looked up at him, a wash had probably helped him clear his head.

"I could say the same about you, Jones." Draco retorted but, if I'm not much mistaken, with a less sharp tone than the one he would have usually used.

"You could, but it would only be the desperate reply of a man who couldn't think of a better come back than the insult I gave him," I said taunting more than actually trying to insult him. As I looked up at him now I noticed that his platinum blond hair was still went from his wash, it stuck to his head in silvery strands and made him look more casual and laid back than I had ever seen him in my life. Grudgingly I admitted to myself that he looked pretty good right then, I then mentally slapped myself, as though I just admitted that Draco Malfoy was attractive! "Anyway, now that I've banged into you," I shot him a reproachful look for good measure "how are you feeling?" I asked, and to say that Draco looked shocked by my question would be an understatement, his eyes went wide for a moment and then a smug grin crossed his face.

"I'm not going soft," I warned him "well, not towards you at least. I just need to know how fit you are to travel."

"I can't apparate yet, if that's what you're asking." He said is a deep and slightly annoyed voice, as though he thought I was trying to get rid of him, or else he was humiliated that he still wasn't well enough to apparate.

"I guessed as much by the fact that you're still here," I said in a dry voice "what I want to know is if you are well enough to catch a bus."

Draco's brows furrowed and his mouth set its self even tighter in a straight line "a muggle bus?" he inquired, I didn't miss the note of disgust in his voice, not even in the slightest.

"Yes," I answered in an angry voice "if you think the stench of 'unworthy' Muggles wont upset your sensitive stomach again, then yes a muggle bus." I snapped, furious at how prejudiced and frigging pompous he was; how could anyone be so vile?

Draco ignored her jibe, though that is to say he didn't say anything about it, and asked "why would I need to travel by a muggle bus?" his tone neutral this time.

"Because I need to go into town," I said and Draco shot me a look that clearly said that he didn't see how that concerned him "and unless you want to stay here and be interrogated by my family some more, you'll be coming as well." That and I don't trust you enough to leave you hear alone, I added mentally, flashes from my vision coming back again, shots of Draco with his determined expression and the darkest look I have ever seen him wear upon his face.

Draco folded his arms across his chest and looked at me for a moment, wearing on of his superior looks, irritated a mirrored the motion, clearly talking all night long and almost clearing the air meant nothing to this guy.

"Fine, but why do we have to take the bus, you're a witch after all why can't we go some other way?" he asked and I raised my eyebrows at him, unable to believe that I actually had to explain this to him.

"We're taking the bus because you aren't well enough to apparate, my house isn't connected to the Floo Network and this hardly warrants a Portkey." And right now I want to watch you squirm a bit, I added mentally, though I was polite enough not to say it aloud.

Stumped as to another way out of this Draco set his jaw and glared at me "fine," he repeated and I grinned at him mockingly before scooting around him and saying,

"Good, because as much as I love my family, I could do without all the questions you're generating by being here." I said before turning to the stairs "let me know when you're ready to go, I'm going to tell my parents I'm going out." I told him, enjoying how uncomfortable he looked at the prospect of heading into town with me, and heading down the stairs with a new spring in my step.

Half an hour later both Draco and I were standing at the bus stop a short distance from my house, I had told my family that I was escaping…err going out for a bit and they had been fine with it, they were warming to Draco's presence more than I felt comfortable with and it was starting to worry me a bit. I was wrapped up in my winter coat and my red and gold Gryfindors scarf, tapping my boots on the pavement as I shivered and waited for the bus to get here, beside me Draco had his arms crossed, not as cold as he ought to have been since he was borrowing my dads winter coat, he was glaring at the floor, not doubt furious to have been reduced to this.

"And you couldn't have done this another time?" he asked me as he looked up and shot me an unappreciative look.

"No," I told him in a gleeful voice "besides, I needed to get you out of the house and away from my family, before either one of you did something unforgivable."

"You don't trust me around you're family, Jones?" he asked with obvious amusement in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him "what, you, the anti-muggle pureblood? No I don't, don't take it too personally though, I don't trust them around you either, though for different reasons." I said before shivering again, though this time it was nothing to do with the cold.

"You've got a very low opinion of me don't you?" Draco asked as he looked down at me from his lofty height.

"Nope, and so far I haven't seen sufficient to change that opinion." I said as I shifted on my feet in the settled snow, why did it have to be so cold?

"Sufficient?" Draco questioned with raised eyebrows, I looked away from him, saying nothing. There was no way I was going to admit to him that there have been times when I've thought that he might be halfway decent, the first time we met, the Yule Ball and last night for example, however that said, every time he was decent to me he always countered it by returning to his normal self straight after. Wiping away any good he might have done.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a smug grin find its way onto Draco's face and I rolled my eyes, didn't he ever stop being such an insufferable prat? I was just about to say something about him reading too deep into things, when the bus rounded the corner and I cut off my retort and saved it for another time. The bus rolled to a stop before us, dirty and rickety, I turned to Draco and shook my head in disbelief as I watched his lip curl in repulsion.

"Get over it," I told him as I gave him and gentle push towards the bus, we stepped inside, Draco still managing to look haughty and repulsed. The bus driver looked at the pale blond, dressed all in black and wearing a sickened expression with disgust of his own, clearly he didn't appreciate Draco's stuck up attitude any more than I did. I paid both of our fares and tried to be as polite as I possibly could, the bus driver's gaze shot back to Draco (who was inspecting the bus with distaste) questioningly and I only shrugged at him in a sort of I-cant-get-shut-of-him-so-what-am-I-gunna-do, sort of way. I thanked the bus driver and urged Draco down the bus with another push, the bus restarted and I grabbed hold of a pole to steady myself but Draco staggered before catching himself on another pole, he hadn't been ready for it. Sniggering I urged the furious blond on again.

"Come on," I said "get to the back before you fall over."

Draco shot me a look before heeding my words and getting a move on, there wasn't many people on the bus (since it was Boxing Day and still pretty early) but I knew that that wouldn't last long since the sales started today. In the front couple of seats there was a woman with a push chair and a cute blond baby boy, an elderly couple and a man reading the Metro newspaper, but other than that the bus was empty. Draco dropped into the seat at the back in a clumsy fashion and scooted along so that he was sat next to the window, my reasoning behind sitting here was that we were far enough away from the other travellers if the bus became too much for Draco's motion sickness and just in case the angry wizard decided to have a loud conversation. I slid into the seat next to him with poise that came from frequent use of the public transport vehicles and shot him another mocking smile.

"Now whose graceless?" I inquired; Draco rolled his eyes at me and stared out the window, watching as the muggle council houses passed us by and probably looking all lofty and upper-class where he sat looking down on everything. Grinning at his moodiness I got comfortable since I was going to be sat here for about another fifteen minutes and pulled a discarded copy of Metro across the bus seat towards me.

POLICE AT A LOSS OVER MYSTERIOUS KILLINGS

Was the headline that greeted me on the front page, I frowned at the print, just like the rest of the Wizarding world I knew exactly who was responsible for these killings, Lord Voldermort and his Death Eaters, scum of the earth that they were. Annoyed I threw aside the paper, not wanting to read any more, only then did I notice that Draco had been reading over my shoulder, I looked at him and saw that he was wearing another one of his unreadable expressions. I met Draco's gaze and was about to ask him what was wrong when the bus came to a stop again, I don't know what made me turn my head, it was sort of instinctive and before I knew what I was doing my gaze had left Draco's and I was looking at the front of the bus, looking to see who had just gotten on.

"Great," I muttered as I recognised the guy handing over his fare to the bus driver, he was ridiculously handsome, had dark curls that tumbled artfully about his face and eyes the rich colour of melted chocolate, however, he was also so far up his own rear-end that he was oblivious to everything else, he was a self centred pretty boy who had made my life miserable in primary school and now decided I was worth bothering about, another testament to how shallow and immature he was. It was Corey, and he was coming this way.

"Talk to me," I said urgently as I turned back to face Draco "say anything but make it look like were having a serious conversation, one which should not be interrupted, surely even he isn't vain enough to come and talk to me then."

Draco looked really confused and was frowning as he looked from me to Corey and asked "why, what is going on?"

"Please," I said proving my desperation by the fact that I was actually begging Draco Malfoy to help me "just talk to me, I'll explain later, just…"

"Ivy," Corey greeted with a breathless voice that sounded so self assured that it went through me like nails down a chalk board. "Wow, is that you? It's been ages, hi." He said, flashing that grin that had every girl in town swooning but caused me to have to actively fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Err, hi Corey," I said, uncomfortable as I always was when I was around him, he was a prat of the first order and had an odd crush on me, despite being one of my old bullies and I hated his guts, but I really didn't enjoy being mean to him despite that. Draco, on the other hand, was a special case.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of recognition in Draco's eyes; he was undoubtedly remembering Matt telling me Corey had been looking for me yesterday and what my reaction to that had been. Draco straightened where he sat, looking a little menacing in my opinion, and set his cold gaze on Corey, who had yet to notice him.

"How are you?" he asked as he sat down next to me and Draco, shooting me another one of his notorious gorgeous looks, however it took a hell of a lot more than a few passing glances to make me forget the past and so I kept my expression neutral. "You weren't at the Boatman's yesterday with your folks."

"I'm pretty good, all things considered," I said meaning Draco before adding "err yeah I know, I was waiting for a call from some friends," well, a letter but who receives normal letters at night? It would certainly be better that I didn't mention that "and I had a visitor." I said gesturing to Draco who was sat by my side and still watching Corey with that strange expression on his face.

"Oh," Corey said as he spotted Draco for the first time and took in his appearance, the tall, intimidating blond with his refined features and posture. "I didn't see you there mate," Corey said but if his expression was anything to go by he saw Draco as anything but a mate "I'm Corey, a friend of Ivy's from primary school." I couldn't restrain the scoff at that, both Draco and Corey heard it and Corey shot me an exasperated look to which I shrugged.

"This is Draco Malfoy," I introduced "he's a friend from school." I said, thinking about how big of a stretch it was to introduce him as a friend, well, I could hardly tell Corey that he was a sort of acquaintance/sometimes enemy that hated my friends with a burning passion and could barely tolerate me at the best of times. Though me introducing Malfoy as a friend apparently wasn't as unbelievable as I thought as I could see on Corey's face that he was stretching our relationship even further than friendship, I'm sure he'd be fine though, I'm sure that one of the girls he fawns over when I'm not here will help him get over it.

Draco was still regarding Corey with distaste, something that probably had more to do with the fact that he was a muggle rather than what he'd done to me. "School?" Corey managed to question "oh yeah, I forgot that you're school has two more years than we do." he said with a laugh, as though the fact that he was seventeen and in college made his some what better than the us, even though we were the same age.

"Yeah we do," I said in a bored tone though I tried to keep it polite "anyway it was nice to see you again…" I started trying to work my way out of this conversation and drop the hint that I wanted him to go sit somewhere else, however Corey cut across me when he asked,

"So, how long have you known Ivy?" I nearly groaned aloud, tell me he wasn't testing the waters and assessing whose territory I was here. Embarrassed I stared ahead and out of the front window of the bus, I was ridiculously relieved to see that we were entering into town now, we'd be at the bus station in about five minutes, though I doubted I could make it that long.

"Almost six years," Draco asked in a dry, haughty voice.

Seemingly oblivious to Draco's tone Corey nodded his head and said "I've known her eleven years," even though Draco didn't ask that question "since we were at primary together." He said with a smile in my direction, yeah, I thought angrily, you took the mick out of me for six years and then have hardly seen me since.

"Where are you two heading anyway?" Corey asked amiably enough though I noticed that he was narrowing his eyes at a totally unaffected Draco.

"The train station," I lied reaching out and hitting the bell as soon as the Interchange came into sight, the train station was one stop before the bus station and I couldn't take sitting here with him any longer.

"Oh, too bad, I'm going into town." Corey said, great, I thought internally, now I was going to have to watch over my shoulder for him all the time. I turned to Draco, meaning to shoot him a look that told him not to say anything, since I didn't want Corey following us; however I spotted something that stopped me from doing that. From where I sat, though fortunately not from where Corey sat, I could see Draco's wand, pulled free from his pocket and gripped tightly in his right hand, confused as to why he would feel the need I glanced up at Draco whose expression was one of deep distaste and he was glaring right at Corey. I turned and looked at Corey, who not only couldn't see Draco's wand but also seemed to be missing the death stare he was giving him, mostly because he was regarding me with one of his looks, again I fought the urge to roll my eyes. My gaze flicked back to Draco, his expression hadn't changed and that confused me, other than being subtly rude Corey hadn't done anything to Draco to warrant such a reaction, what was his problem?

The bus rolled towards the stop outside the train station and I stood up suddenly, grabbed hold of Draco's wrist (ignoring the shocked look he adopted as a result of my touch) and pulled him to his feet, glad to see him stuffing his wand back into his pocket. I started to pull Draco down the bus before it had even stopped, not willing to suffer this any longer.

"I'll see you around then Ivy," Corey called out in a silky voice that I supposed was supposed to be attractive.

"Yeah," I called back sarcastically before thanking the bus driver and hurrying off the bus. The second the doors were closed and the bus had pulled off Draco shook of my grip with a frown and straightened the creases out of his borrowed coat.

"I couldn't take another second of that," I told him by way of explanation, though I was still regarding him in confusion as I tried to figure out why he would bother to get his wand out back there.

"I'll bet that you couldn't," Draco scoffed and I almost flinched at the harsh tone he used, looking at him in confusion I asked,

"What?"

"I bet you just loved being the centre of attention then, Jones, you, Potter and the rest of your friends must be so used to it by now. You crave the spotlight." He all but spat, causing me to ball my fists and glare at him.

"You, are unbelievable," I managed to hiss "you think I like the two faced, prat drooling over me like that because I'm the only person who doesn't swoon every time he speaks, because he doesn't know better?" I asked him taking off at a walk so that he would have to follow me or else be left there alone "and I do not crave the spotlight, it gets thrust upon all of us and no one more so than Harry."

Walking along beside me Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes "saint Potter," he mocked and I turned my head so that I could glare at him.

"Grow up, Draco," I hissed back at him, wanting to demand an explanation from him as to why he was about to risk exposure over COREY on the bus back there, why he thought he was worth the threat of possibly joining his father in Azkaban. I couldn't though, there were too many Muggles about and there was no way that they wouldn't overhear since there wasn't enough noise, I had to get somewhere out of the way before I asked him that.

"I have, more than you know, Jones." Draco shot back as we reached the level crossing and waited for a train to pass.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked him in a dry tone, noticing suddenly that he still refused to call me Ivy.

"It's none of your business," he told me, a dark look crossing his face.

"Don't bring it up then," I muttered as the barriers came up and Draco and I walked with the crowds across the crossing and up into Barnsley town centre "look if I'm honestly that unbearable to be around, why don't you just go home right now? I'm sure that even if you get sick again they'll be someone there to help you back at yours." I told him, my eyes tight and my pace brisk "since you clearly can't stand to be around such a spotlight hogging girl such as me."

"Don't be overly dramatic." Draco said in a passive tone, as if I was being ridiculous.

"I'm not," I told him in a clam voice "I'm just sick of your whining."

Draco didn't say anything as we headed towards the shops in town centre; he remained silent as I pondered over his strange behaviour on the bus and his harsh comments by the station. He simply wasn't happy unless he was insulting me.

"Jones?" Draco asked suddenly after about five minutes of silent walking "where are we going, if it's at all possible for you to stop stomping around long enough to tell me."

I slowed down, guessing that was as close to an apology as I was going to get I said "I need to get myself a new bag and then I want to get a few things of the market, it won't take long." Draco muttered something along the lines of 'of course it won't' in that sarcastic voice of his but I ignored him, I knew what I was doing.

Town centre was slowly getting busy, thanks to the start of the sales and how time enough had past for people to emerge from their beds after their late night Christmas parties. I was constantly looking over my shoulder and searching for any sign of Corey, it had been bad enough that he was pestering my family for my phone number last night, but to see him again today, shudder, I didn't think I could remain polite about this for much longer. I managed to buy myself a new school bag in good time and less than half an hour after arriving in town Draco and I were exiting the shop and heading towards the market.

"Barnsley's sort of famous for its market," I told him as we entered the outdoor market and started to pass all the brightly coloured and noisy stalls, he shot me a look that told me quite plainly that he didn't care, I ignored it though and carried on "amongst other things, some good some not so good." I admitted following the route I had memorised by now "anyway, it sort of made sense for this stall to be set up here, though not that many people know about it."

"Fascinating, Jones." Draco said the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"It is actually, not to mention pretty smart actually, especially when you think about how obvious it is, I suppose that's what they mean when they talk about hiding things in plain sight." I said enjoying watching Draco's expression shift from bored to irritate in the time space of about a second.

"What are you blithering on about?" he demanded with an annoyed tone.

"I thought you weren't interested," I said teasingly over the haggling as my desired destination came into view "anyway it doesn't matter, its safer to show you than tell you." I said, feeling satisfied by the intrigued expression Draco wore now.

Smiling I crossed the remainder of the market and headed towards one ordinary looking stall, hanging from hooks under the stall's roof were what appeared to be fashionable bags and scarves and tops and on displays at the front of the stall were what seemed to be bracelets and necklaces and ties and such. Draco shot me a confused look when it became apparent where I was heading, I just grinned some more and waved when the man behind the stall recognised me.

"Ivy, love," he greeted as we neared his stall, he bid farewell to a man who had just bought something and smiled at us as we approached.

"Hey, Lester," I said warmly as I stepped within the invisible boundaries of the stall and crossed Lester's circle feeling the odd sensation, as I always did, off walking through a force field or something, when really I was just passing through an enchantment.

Draco looked surprised and a tad interested, now that we were inside Lester's circle we could see the stall for what it truly was, an all purpose Wizarding shop, the handbags, necklaces and tops had all vanished now and in there place were various magical artefacts, the entire back, and both side walls were taken up by a dark wooden bookcase housing hundreds of books and on the displays at the front were all kinds of objects including: Sneakscopes, Gobstones, packs of self shuffling cards, bowls of Floo Powder, Spell-Checking Quills and Two way mirrors, along with all other assortments of objects.

"Who's your boyfriend, Ivy?" Lester asked as with a grin and a nod in Draco's direction, the blond Slytherin was still too taken aback by the stall to really notice though, thank god.

"Ergh," I groaned "not you too Lester, I've just had to escape my family for that reason. He's just a friend from school." I told him, Lester laughed fatherly and smiled.

"Ah, sure he's just a friend Ivy, if your folks are as wired up as you say I'm a guessing it's more than just that." Lester insisted teasingly, I rolled my eyes at him before saying,

"He's just a friend, trust me, anyway, if you want my custom you'll drop this now." I warned by Lester only laughed some more, knowing me well enough by now to know I was only joking.

"I'd like to see where else you'll go to get you're last minute school stuff without traipsing all the way to London," Lester said before looking at Draco and asking "you new in town, lad?"

Draco, who had been staring at the stall, stood taller and said "yes, I am." In a very defensive tone, which Lester thankfully ignored.

"Well, then let me explain all this to ya," he said before lowering his voice from his booming tone, to a quieter tenor that better befitted the tiny old man he was "since you seem to be a bit flummoxed by it all, a couple of years-"

"-Or decades," I intoned much to Lester's disapproval.

"Steady on the decades, Ivy." He said self consciously and I grinned as he continued "anyway, a couple of years," he stressed the last word "ago I decided to set up this stall so that everyone didn't have to go off all the way down to London just for a new quill or bottle of ink, its pointless to go all that way for something so small, so anyway I got the ministry's permission to set up this stall here on the Market and now I open up every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday so that Wizarding folk from all over the North can come here for their odd bits and bobs."

"Hey, you should be proud Lester, this is only one of a few shops outside Diagon Alley, they don't let just anyone do this." I told him, feeling proud of my friend who'd been like a grandfather to me since I first found out that I was a witch.

Lester blushed a little and said "Well, sure Ivy it's not that special. Anyway that's the short version of the story since I guess all that's interesting you is how the stall is hidden from the Muggles. Well, obviously you've guessed that I've put up a Muggle repellent charm around the stall, the Muggles come over here all interested and then as soon as they get within range of the charm they suddenly remember that they need to be somewhere else and leave, bless 'em," Lester said fondly "so that stops them from coming over here and passing through the circle, now, that is a little something special in its self the circle is, it projects the image of a typical market stall and keeps the Muggles from getting suspicious. It's not that sophisticated really."

I rolled my eyes at Lester's modesty, it had taken him ages to sort this out properly, he'd told me so himself how much it had taken to do and all those charms he'd put in place weren't exactly easy to perform time and time again. Draco seemed to agree with me though, he looked sort of impressed, well, as impressed as he ever looks.

"So," Lester said conversationally "what can I do for Ivy and her just friend."

"Thanks for that, Lester," I complained before shooting him a look "I just need some more parchment today, and a refill for my potions kit, everything is pretty much gone." I admitted and Lester tuted.

"Shouldn't let it get that far Ivy," he reproached though he was still smiling as he went about gathering up what I had asked for.

"I know, I know," I said before raising my hand to my head and rubbing my temples, the universal sign for a headache "I've just had a lot on my mind recently." I said thinking about the strange vision's I had been getting recently, snippets of strange things, flashes of running through Hogwarts, sitting on benches in the castle grounds surrounded by weeping people, an old woman who turned into a snake and tall, unnatural flames surrounding me and my friends in a strange room filled with random objects, amongst them. My words seemed to catch Draco's attention as he turned to face me, an unreadable expression back on his face.

"Of course you have, you're in your N.E.W.T years now after all, here you go," Lester said as he handed me my bagged items and I gave him the correct sum of money "what about you lad, do you need anything?"

"No," Draco said, even though he didn't say thank you or anything his tone was so light and almost kind that both Lester and I overlooked that issue.

"Fair enough, I guess you'll want to be getting off and back to ya shopping now wont ya." Lester said with a fatherly smile "I'll see you around Ivy, have a nice time back at school you two."

We said goodbye to Lester and headed out of the crowded outdoor market and shivered when we got back into open space and the cold winter air hit us.

"Do you want to go and get something warm to drink?" I asked Draco as I gripped my bags and wrapped my arms around myself "we haven't been here long and its freezing." Draco agreed with me and together we walked up the icy steps to the indoor market and I selected a café for us to sit at, after buying us both a cup of tea each and choosing a table I finally started to warm up a bit.

Draco and I sipped our tea until we felt warm enough to take off our coats, and sat back a little more comfortably.

"See," I said over the rim of my mug "it hasn't been that bad, except maybe for Corey being here." I said, this triggered my memory; I narrowed my eyes as I remembered what I wanted to ask Draco it was busy and loud enough in here, what with people trying to escape to harsh weather, so no one would be able to hear us.

"It could have been worse, Jones." Draco admitted as he took a sip of his own tea.

"Mmm," I agreed as I set down my mug, trying to think of some tactful way to bring this up but instead opting just to spit it out as I couldn't think of another way to say it "speaking of Corey, do you mind telling me why you pulled your wand out on the bus where he could have easily seen you?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Jones." Draco said, his face a cool mask however he only met my gaze for a few brief seconds before he started to watch over my shoulder instead. His tone was one that I rarely heard from him, it had a slight hint of defensiveness that made me wonder about what he was trying to hide and caught my attention. Apparently, something over my shoulder had caught Draco's attention as he was frowning in confusion and looking mildly repulsed at the same time, I ignored whatever it was and said,

"I think you do, when your actions have the potential to get me in trouble as well by association." I hissed at him leaning over the table a little to emphasise my point and to ensure that no one in the bustling café heard what I said next "because if you had jinxed Corey or done whatever you were planning on doing" for what reason Draco wanted to jinx Corey, I didn't have a clue, but he had certainly had something like that in mind earlier "and the Ministry had found out, then it wouldn't just be you in trouble, both of us would have been in deep, deep…" I trailed off, Draco wasn't listening to me in the slightest, he was still staring over my shoulder with that odd mix of confusion and repulsion on his face. "What, what is it…?" I asked Draco looking him before looking over my shoulder, my words trailed off then.

Brilliant, I thought sarcastically as I looked over my shoulder at the sickeningly familiar face, it wasn't Corey this time but it was practically worse, I had been hoping I'd get away with one visit home without running into this person. Sitting about three tables behind me was my former class mate and never ending tormentor Tara Johnson, she sat alone, which was an unusual sight in its self since Tara was almost always surrounded by her army of 'friends' or her current boyfriend (one of which had been Corey), watching Draco and I with a awfully smug and seductive expression on her face as she twirled her died, long, jet black locks around one of her fingers. Her face was made up in the most artful manner but spoilt by the fact that she was covered in fake tan even though it was winter, which made her skin tone similar to that of an orange, she batted her long eyelashes at us (or Draco to be more specific) and the corners of her rouged lips curled up in a self satisfied smile, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the brightness of the colour, which made her look like a serial killer and a vampire who'd literally just finished eating. She met my gaze and her grin widened, she could probably see the horror on my face, I corrected my expression and turned away from her, not soon enough however as she stood up, picked up a slice of toast from her plate and sauntered over to where we sat.

I quickly turned back to face Draco, who was watching my reaction now, heat flooded onto my cheeks and I knew that my face would be an angry red colour, I could feel my eyes go involuntarily narrow and noted the grimace on my lips. I met Draco's gaze, he still looked confused and repulsed, though repulsed seemed to be the dominant emotion on his face, I was just about to suggest that we leave, quickly, since I didn't need to talk to this girl, when Tara came to a stop by our table, cocking her hips in an exaggerated fashion as she did.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ivy Jones," Tara said in a tone that was so sickly sweet but demeaning at the same time that it reminded me of those processed jelly sweets that had nothing in them that could actually be called food, soft, sweet and totally unnatural. "I haven't seen you since the summer."

I didn't answer, I knew better than to invite a conversation with this vicious creature, I knew from past experience that she had a tongue so sharp and a death glare so brutal that she'd put a Basilisk to shame. I'd learned that if I just sat there and said nothing, even if it went against the grain now to let anyone take advantage of me, and let her say whatever insult she had to say, I wouldn't have to suffer her presence for much longer. I hated being around her, it made me feel like a shy and soft child that couldn't stick up for herself and I hated that, I hated how small I felt around her and how she reminded me off all the bullying I suffered in Primary School. Apparently she didn't need me to answer her and she ignored me, and my glaring, and turned to face Draco.

"I thought I'd say hi to you anyway, see if the medication they have you on has started to work yet," Tara laughed in a high and false soprano, she was referring to my visions, the bane of my existence in primary school and the very reason she had picked on me, she and all her friends had thought it odd that I randomly stared off into space for no apparent reason. Her insult had me grinding my teeth, she was trying to embarrass me in front of Draco so that he'd go running for the hills or something like that. A gleeful smile crossed her face as she watched Draco look at me questioningly, though I knew better (or at least I thought that I did) and I assumed that he thought she as referring to the uncontrolled magic all witches and wizards preformed when young. Tara shot me a mocking look before laughing again and saying "I'm joking, I know that you stopped all that weird staring like years ago or something. So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes at Draco and shifted about on her feet so that her hips swung.

It was blatantly obvious that she fancied him, the way she stared at him and almost completely ignored my presence told me as much, not to mention her obvious attempts to act sexy. Tara did this all the time, she'd made a few passes at Harry and Ron both when he came to visit me and she found me for her annual twice yearly Mickey take, however, when she had started to flirt with them too I had only felt repulsed and sorry for them both, not to mention humiliated by what she had told them about me. Now however I found myself feeling a flood of my usual hate for her, and then some. As she laughed at Draco flirtatiously and lent in towards him nibbling on the end of her slice of toast as she did, I felt something stir in the pit of my stomach, like a caged animal that was trying to brake through the barred walls. Hate swirled inside me and I wanted nothing more than to grab the repulsive temptress by the scuff of her coat and throw her from the café, so that she could go and torture someone else.

"Er, Ivy, is any one home?" Tara asked as she waved her hand in front of my face, her tone was mocking "aren't you going to introduce me or have you gone back to your old weird ways?"

"This is Draco Malfoy," I said through gritted teeth as Tara turned back to asses Draco from blond head to smart shoe clad feet, her gaze pin pointed key features as they roamed, his dazzling (though at the moment hard) blue eyes, striking black high collared shirt that made him look incredibly sophisticated and his strong, pale hands balled in tight firsts on the table. "He's a friend of mine from school." I said, wondering after I did if my voice sounded harsh and territorial to anyone else, because I was shocked by how it sounded just that to me.

"I'm Tara, so, you go to the same school as Ivy?" Tara asked, her voice betraying a little bit of disappointment, around here and amongst the girls it a wide spread rumour that I've been sent off to a 'special' school because of my odd staring and I could tell that Tara didn't want Draco to be a weirdo like me, ha, she had no idea. Her eyes still roamed across Draco though and her expression remained appreciative, it can't have hindered her opinion of him that much that we went to the same school.

"Yes," Draco replied and I recognised that stick up and repulsed tone he often used when he was looking down his nose at someone, a quick glance at Draco's expression told me that that was exactly what he was doing to Tara now. He was looking down on her, most likely because she was a muggle. The beast inside me stopped clawing at the bars of its cage then, satisfied by his obvious disgust towards Tara.

Tara laughed again, a fake and forced laugh which sounded off, especially since nothing funny had happened "Of course you're from the same school, Ivy doesn't have any friends in town," ouch, low blow there, translation: Ivy is a weird loner with staring tendencies, why are you spending time with her? "Do you visit here often?" Tara asked taking another supposedly seductive bite of her toast, really, she just looked like she was trying too hard, though what did I know, her technique worked like a charm on most boys around here.

Draco pulled an expression that looked very much like disgust as he realised what Tara was trying to do, his upper lip curled and he said "this is the first time I've visited Ivy at home, I try to avoid people like you."

"What, do you have a freak fetish?" she asked with a cold laugh, though by the expression on her face I guessed that she couldn't tell that Draco was insulting her, that or she didn't care. The creature inside me purred a little then and I started to get worried, Draco knocking Tara back was making me feel smugger than it should have done, I mentally shook myself and chocked it all up to being pleased to see Tara put in her place for once and for no other reason.

"No, I just don't waste my time you your sort." Draco said the disgust so obvious in his voice that even Tara couldn't miss it, her eyes flashed with anger and she folded her arms across her chest, offended even though she didn't know why. The way Draco said that managed to make me feel small, the absolute disdain he had for Muggles made me feel like crap since I was a muggle born and unworthy in his eyes, it wasn't just Tara he was belittling with his words here.

"My sort?" she questioned as she cocked her hips and glared at him, all adoration absent now.

"Oh just leave it, Tara," I said addressing her for the first time since she had arrived.

"No, I want to know why he thinks that a freak like you is better company than me." Tara demanded, tapping her feet on the floor angrily "I've been trying to get Corey and the rest of them to tell me what their fascination is with you for years, now he can tell me."

"He never said that…" I started angry for no obvious reason, her words had hit a nerve with me and I was suddenly furious. I was going to tell her that Draco never said that I was better company, but Draco cut across me.

"Ivy is leagues above you," Draco said simply in that harsh, superior voice of his. I guessed that a muggle born was at least a step above a muggle in his eyes, and that was why he could just about stomach to be around me even though I was supposedly and insult to the wizard community. Tara scoffed, not knowing as I did that Draco's words weren't really all that complimentary towards me.

"Leave it, Tara," I repeated "go find someone else to try and seduce and or torture."

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't spend another second in your company, Jones, since weirdness is clearly catching." She spat harshly before turning on her heel and stomping away, clearly not used to being rejected, though not before she turned around and said this however "You deserve him, Jones, he's just as big a freak as you are." And then she was gone. Mercifully.

Groaning I dropped my head into my hands and muttered "sorry about that," to Draco who was still looking mildly repulsed as he turned back to me, which stung a little.

"Why did you let that filthy muggle girl talk to you like that?" he demanded harshly, as though I had delivered him a personal insult.

I shrugged "it's easier than trying to argue with her, I've had to suffer her insults for years now and they sort of just bounce off me for the most part. Hey, and easy on the filthy muggle stuff." I scolded thinking of my family and wishing he wasn't such a prejudiced prat.

"She's one of those bullies you talked about," Draco stated rather than asked "on the train, the first time we met."

Feeling outright shocked that he remembered that, that he remembered me asking him if he was hiding from bullies and saying that I understood what that was like from that very first meeting, I blinked. I then returned to my senses and nodded reluctantly, admitting to Draco about being bullied was humiliating, it showed me to be weak and I didn't want him thinking I was a push over any more. "Her and Corey." I admitted with a shrug.

Draco let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a scoff and a huh sound "I doubt that he'd do that now, him or the other boys around here." He said in a tone that was something like disgust but also like annoyance.

"Why?" I asked him, wondering if he was implying that no one would dare to mess with me if they knew what I was truly capable of, if they knew that I was a witch.

"Are you blind or something, Jones?" he asked that tone back again, he sounded strained and annoyed as well as something else that made the creature inside me let out a soft purr "can you honestly not see all the way to muggle boys look at you?"

I frowned then; sure that Draco was taking the mick now and we had resumed our usual tendency to insult each other, only he had chose another tactic "Yeah, all right Draco." I said sceptically.

"I'm not trying to boost your ego here, Jones," Draco told me with a pointed look.

"I never thought that you were," I said in an irritated tone, I thought that he was insulting me again.

"I'm simply telling you what I see."

"Okay, sure," I said still not believing a word he said and quickly drinking the last of my tea before pushing the mug away and saying "shall we head back before you start sprouting even more crap?"

Draco shot me a look before pushing his own mug away, I took that as I yes and got to my feet so that I could start to pull my coat on again "you are irritatingly stubborn, Ivy, you know that?" he said as he stood up and pulled his own coat on and I felt a tug inside my heart as I realised that he had used my first name for once. I quickly shook the feeling away, laughing at myself internally for letting such a stupid thing interest me, like I cared if Draco called me by my first name?

"Yup," I said in answer to his rhetorical question, Draco only rolled his eyes and walked beside me as me strolled out of the café, the thing with Tara already forgotten and we headed off home.

**Author note: Sooooo, what did you think? I used J.K Rowling's analogy for jealousy, what with the angry creature inside of Ivy just like it was for Harry with Ginny in the sixth year, I don't know if you noticed, but if you did or if your sat there now going 'oh yeah so you did' please let me know what you thought to it. Thank you for reading this chapter, it is much appreciated, please review, I'd love to hear from you. :) x**


	8. Betrayal

**Author note: Hi again, one exam down, two to go now guys and because of that here is another chapter, chapter eight where things start to get moving. Thanks once again to all my amazing reviewers, love goes out to you all. Pleas read and enjoy :)**

**Chapter eight**

**Ivy**

Draco and I arrived back at my house at the respectable time of three o'clock in the afternoon, it was respectable because we hadn't been out long enough to arouse my family's suspicions as to what we were doing (they were still under the insane impression that there was something going on between Draco and I) and also because it meant that we had killed a decent amount of time and had escaped my family for a while. Like I said, I love them but they honestly can not grasp the fact that Draco and I aren't even friends really, let alone anything else, and the questions they had lined up for me are ones that I really did not need, I should know, I saw them coming. Once we were back home I was relieved to find a note on the kitchen table that told me that everyone had gone out, my parents to Sue and Barry's with Joe and my siblings to the park for a town wide snowball fight. Content that I had nicely avoided Matt's interrogation of Draco (like I said, I saw it, it was one of those 'hurt my sister and I'll hunt you down' talks and I was quite glad to have skipped over that one) as well as all the others leading questions. I nearly jumped half a mile though when a large, unfamiliar, tawny owl flew down the stairs, clearly having been let in by my parents before they left, I could hear Athena screeching unhappily upstairs, annoyed about the intruder and decided to resolve this quickly before she knocked her cage onto the floor in her efforts to shoo it off. I had thought that maybe it was a letter from Harry and Ron, though if it had been surely they would have used either Hedwig or Pig I reasoned as I reached for the owl, the next thought I had was that maybe it was from Hermione and she had managed to get hold of an owl some how, since she usually just replied to our letters via return owl. So, as you can imagine I was pretty darn surprised when I took the letter from the owl, which did not depart immediately and clearly it had to wait for a response, turned over the letter and found Draco's name written across the front in a vaguely familiar script, I couldn't place the handwriting just then however.

"It's for you," I told him with a frown of confusion, Draco looked only a little surprised and a lot irritated as he took the letter from me and glared down at it, reluctance shining in his eyes. I guessed that he recognised the handwriting and sort of knew what to expect "that's odd, how did they know to find you here?"

"Owls can find anyone, anywhere; surely you know that by now." Draco snapped a little defensively as he continued to glare at the letter, muttering words like 'not stupid' and 'he doesn't need to check up on me' under his breath, at least, they were the only words I caught. I didn't take that much offense at Draco's words, something told me that his annoyance wasn't directed at me right now and that it was really the letter that was causing him insult.

Still, despite this belief I had that Draco was annoyed with the letter and not me, I folded my arms across my chest and cocked my hip before asking "aren't you going to open it then? It might be important."

Still glaring at the letter in his hand Draco unrolled the parchment grudgingly and read, at first his expression was still irritated, as though whoever had written the letter was personally insulting him by doing so, slowly however as he read on Draco's expression started to change, and I swear that he honest to god looked frightened before an expressionless mask fell across him face. This worried me, that brief flicker of fear tied together with Draco's annoyance and the dead look he wore now could never mean something good.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him in the gentlest tone I had, since he had looked so agitated before seemingly going numb and I didn't want to trigger another argument, we'd only just stopped bickering. "What was the letter about?"

"It's nothing," Draco said in an expressionless tone, he then scrunched up the letter in his hands in an almost desperate fashion before shoving it deep into the pockets of his black trousers, rather than throwing it in the bin.

"Aren't you going to reply?" I asked him as I took my dads coat from the chair where Draco had left it upon returning and held it in my hands with the intention of hanging it back up, I didn't move though, I waited for Draco's answer.

"No," Draco said simply but underneath the dead and emotionless tone he was using lurked something that did not sit well with me, hysteria "why don't you mind your own business, Jones?" Draco added in a sharp tone that shocked me from this sort of true the two of us had come to and reminded me that really, we weren't friends at all. Draco calling me by my last name and the all too familiar tone he used to say it forced me to remember that this wasn't how things usually were. Why did that bother me so much? Why couldn't I stand it that Draco was starting to refer to me by my last name again instead of my first like he had in the café? It was almost like he was distancing himself. Feeling like I'd been slapped I folded my arms across my chest and watched as he figuratively closed in on himself and the shutters closed behind his eyes, hiding any emotion that might have been there from me.

I watched in confusion as Draco stormed out of the living room where we had both been standing and headed up the stairs, I hurried after him, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and shouting "Draco, what's wrong?" up the stairs after him, he didn't reply, he just continued to stomp up the stairs before disappearing into the bathroom with a loud bang of the door. I glared after him, furious that he had the audacity to treat me that way, "fine then," I yelled up the stairs "be that way," once again my words were met with no reply and I turned around, hung the coat back up and stormed through the living room until I reached the kitchen, I stomped through and violently slammed the door behind me.

Pretentious prat, I thought as I paced the kitchen angrily, if he didn't want to tell me what the letter said or if he just wanted to be alone he only had to say so, he didn't have to be such an arse about it. And here I was actually thinking that we were starting to get on, ha, pigs were going to fly before that happened! I thought angrily before I remembered Ron's abbreviated name for his owl Pigwidgeon and decided that was actually a pretty bad comparison. Still severely ticked I paced the room wondering how Malfoy could be such an absolute prat when sometimes he almost seemed decent, I felt myself start to calm down, it didn't matter, I wouldn't have to put up with him much longer, surly he would be well enough for some form of magical transport by now and if not, well I'd walk him home myself if I had to. I could not take one more minute of that stuck up, ignorant snob being in my house, messing with my mind and making me think that maybe he was an alright guy. Yes, maybe I was overreacting just a little about him ignoring me and storming up the stairs, but believe it or not I have actually been trying to make an effort to be okay with him, and it wasn't nice to have that chucked back in my face. Resolving that it didn't matter and that as soon as Draco decided to grace me with his presence again I'd tell him it was time for him to go, I didn't care how he got home just that he left my house now, the fact that I'd actually had a nice day with him aside. I returned to the living room in a more level headed and calm mood, I turned on the TV and started to search for something worthwhile to watch, but half past three isn't exactly when prime time telly is on so I failed in that and ended up watching some muggle quiz show. Halfway into the show and Draco had still not emerged from the bathroom and I heard a light knocking sound coming from the window of the living room. Intrigued and a little hopeful that it might be Hedwig so that I could complain to Harry and Ron about Draco, I was sure that they would make me feel better since they hated him more than I did and would undoubtedly jump on this chance to insult him, well, Harry would probably start with his whole 'Malfoy is a Death Eater' thing again, but other than that they would help me feel better. It wasn't Hedwig, however the owl I let into my house was still familiar, it was a very regal looking eagle owl with a letter in its beak, I recognised it as Draco's.

"He's upstairs," I told the snooty looking bird with a bored tone to my voice, it looked at me for a brief moment before taking flight and heading upstairs as instructed where it screeched to try and get Draco's attention, the blond Slytherin only ignored the bird, much to its (and my) annoyance.

Trying to ignore the noise I pointed the remote at the TV and turned the volume up so that I didn't have to listen to it, the bird continued to complain however until Draco opened the bathroom door and (I assumed) took the letter from its beak before shutting it again. It didn't even shut up then, it just continued to screech and peck on the door, clearly like the other bird it was supposed to wait for a reply. The tawny owl was still in the living room, perched on the bookshelf and watching me, I ignored it, wishing it would go and pester Draco for a response. I curled my feet up under myself and watched telly, still frowning furiously, I hadn't moved from this position when I heard the bathroom door creek open, the Eagle Owl screech as it was shooed and then the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I didn't turn to look at Draco, I only stared at the TV as I heard him approach, knowing that if I looked at him I'd only shout at him.

"Ivy?" Draco asked in a voice that was so calm and unexpected that I almost jumped; it was not what I had been expecting.

Regardless of this I still sighed in a bored manner "what, Malfoy?" I asked him still refusing to take my gaze away from the telly, through the window behind which I could see the sky starting to turn dark; it would be too late to travel soon.

Draco didn't respond, whether it was because of my cold tone, my use of his last name to address him or simply because he had nothing to say to me, I didn't know. Unable to resist any longer I turned around where I sat to look at him, I made sure to fix an uninterested expression on my face before I did, this wavered however when I finally laid eyes on him. Draco's blond hair was tousled as though he had been running his hands through it repeatedly; he looked like he had tried to smooth it back down before leaving that bathroom but it still looked messy, his expression was tried as though he had exhausted himself and his complexion was paler than I had ever seen it. He looked like he was barely containing hysteria and I felt my expression soften, even though Draco was still standing tall and doing his best to look haughty and to hide this all from me I could still see that it was there, just behind that prat façade he was putting up. I didn't say anything about it, I didn't shout at him for storming off, I didn't force him from my house like I had planned to and I didn't ask him about the letters. I only looked at him for a moment and found myself forgiving him, since clearly whatever had been in those letters had really distressed him and like and idiot I convinced myself that they had been about some family problem or some sad issue so I didn't press him for information, I left it because I honestly couldn't see how those letters could have any negative effect on me. Like the soft, pushover that I was I forgave him for acting that way he had because I put it all up to some tragedy that had just occurred and left it be. Moving slowly I got to my feet and face him as I said,

"I was going to make dinner; I could do with a hand if you're not busy?" I had received a text message not five minute previously saying that my parents were going to have tea at Barry and Sue's house and that my siblings had all been invited to their friends house for tea, everyone would be back by about seven o'clock but I would have to make Draco and myself something to eat. I really didn't need a hand, but I didn't think it would be right to exclude Draco, even though he didn't look impressed by the prospect of cooking, he agreed anyway and followed me into the kitchen.

Draco mainly watched as I sorted out dinner, which since I was cooking was going to be pasta bolognaise since it was the only thing that I could cook, it didn't take me long to set things up, with a few simple flicks of my wand the mince was cooking on the burners and a pan of water was boiling next to it. Draco meanwhile was sat at the kitchen table, I had been aware of his gaze on me while I moved around the kitchen and had felt a little uncomfortable about that, there was something about him now that didn't feel right, it was the same way that you look at a person who you know is going to get some bad news, careful and duty bound, it was almost like he knew that something was about to happen, something bad but he knew he had to be here to see it happen. His posture was ridged and his expression blank as he fulfilled whatever duty he thought he had to do. I didn't like it, it made me feel like he was only still here for my benefit, it was like the way he watched me was because there wasn't much longer left that he could do that. I stupidly pushed these thoughts aside and thought about how best to cheer this situation up without being overly patronising or cheery when Draco asked,

"What's this?" in a tone that was just a little bit lighter than the dead one he had been using until now, again I felt the urge to ask what was wrong with him but like the idiot that I am I ignored it, deciding it was politer not to ask.

"What?" I asked as I turned to face him, he was looking at a red and gold photo album lying closed on the table, he had a little frown in his brow as he regarded it "oh, that, it's my photo album, I left it there for my mum to look at yesterday before you got here, I'd just finished putting in the photo's from Christmas." I explained, thinking of the Polaroid pictures of Christmas morning and my afternoon at the Weasley's with a small smile on my face and I wondered why that seemed so long ago.

Without asking if he could Draco flipped open the photo album, irritation flared inside me that could not be quelled by my sympathy for his distress "yeah, sure, you can look if you want." I said sarcastically and Draco grinned at me mischievously, his expression clearly saying that he knew what I was like, before gazing back down at the first page. Deciding that I might as well I walked to his side and stared down at the first page, all of which were still images taken with muggle cameras. I felt a rush of embarrassment when I stared down at the pictures; there were a couple of baby pictures in there, in one of which I was sitting on the living room floor and looking up at the camera with a big chocolate smeared grin aged about three. Also on this page were my primary school photos and I groaned internally at the shy looking girl with her brown hair in pigtails, me in my first year of school, the next photo had Matt in it as well, looking sulky about having his picture taken, since my school grouped families together for these photos. The rest of my siblings were in the pictures as well as the years progressed and out of the corner of my eye I swear that I could see a small smile playing with the corners of Draco's lips, I quickly dismissed the thought and reached over to turn the page.

"Yeah, they're all pretty embarrassing." I muttered as I did so and shrugged at Draco, who I was pleased to see, had lost that dark and troubled look in his eyes in the wake of my obvious embarrassment.

The next page was similar to the first, lots of still snap shots of me as a child, playing in my room, on the swings at the park, with various family members, and even one of me mid-vision which I had put in there because it interested me and captured a part of who I was that most people didn't know about. Draco had noticed that picture specifically and looked at it for quite a while, the blank and expressionless face I wore as I sat on my grandma's knee and had a vision of her knocking over the mug of tea by her foot, I still remember it to this day even though I was only young, she had grown worried when I didn't move after the photo was taken and accidently knocked it over. I cleared my throat and turned the page again, not liking how that particular photo interested Draco, it had made his frown return and almost seemed to remind him of something. The next page had only one still image, the rest were magical photo's and moved, the still photo was one my parents had insisted they take the day after my trip to Diagon Alley, I was dressed in my Hogwarts robes and looked incredibly shy and unsure of myself, nothing like the boisterous little girl on the earlier pages who had seemed so animated. I had people like Tara and Corey to thank for that personality change, I thought irritably, though at least I had Harry, Ron and Hermione to return me to my old self.

The moving pictures were all of me and my friends around Hogwarts, Hermione and I in the common room at the very start of first year, Hermione, Neville and I in the grounds, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I outside Hagrid's hut, those sort of pictures. I noticed that Draco didn't like looking at the photo's of my friends very much and started to turn the pages himself, I guessed his dislike for them prompted it, this irritated me quite a bit but I said nothing and just looked at the pictures. I watched as he flicked past pictures of Harry playing Quidditch in our second year for the house team and pictures of the four of us messing about, finding myself smiling at the memories. These were the ones that hadn't made it to my photo frames in my room; I still liked them but preferred them to be kept in the album, there were some more of the four of us together outside the Shrieking Shack, at the Burrow, in my living room, all places really. Draco slowed down a little when he reached the Yule Ball photo's there wasn't a great many of them since I hardly had the chance to take any while there, there was one of me and Aleksandar that Hermione had taken from a distance while we were dancing. I watched as he twirled me around the dance floor, his steps commanding and swift and the skirt of my green dress robes floating around me gracefully as we span, I looked happy, he looked distracted.

I shifted in discomfort and annoyance and went to turn the page but Draco bet me to it "he wasn't worth even your time." He said and I made a small offended noise (even my time?) at which he smiled.

On the next page was another photo of Hermione's (taken during one of the brakes Victor allowed her in their dancing) and one she had shown me when she wanted to demand an answer out of me, since she had known I would deny her accusations and this photo had forced me to tell her the truth. It was one of Draco and I dancing as part of my probably infantile plan to provoke Parkinson and Aleksandar, and to make sure that they both knew that we weren't about to take their behaviour lying down. I instantly wished that I hadn't put that photo in, my emerald green dress did not clash horribly with Draco's smart black dress robes, as I realised it had done with Aleksandar's bright red clothes, we actually looked quite well coordinated and sophisticated together. We didn't look half as uncomfortable as I thought we had either, Hermione had captured the moment when both Draco and I were laughing at Pansy and Aleksandar's reaction to us, though you couldn't see them in the photo, I knew that Draco was facing Aleksandar. In the photo as we danced Draco looked over my shoulder and then back at me before saying something that made us both grin widely and a little vindictively, I knew that he was telling me that Aleksandar looked furious but anyone else wouldn't know that.

"Erm, Hermione took it," I explained in an embarrassed and rushed tone before walking away from the table and back to the oven where I stirred the cooking mince with the wooden spoon, even though I could have easily done it with magic.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and tried to remove the blush from my face, the very worst thing I could do in front of Draco (second only to crying) was to blush about something, to let him know that something bothered me. I heard the noise of the page turning but didn't look back until Draco snorted snootily at something in one of the photo's, glad of the chance to act annoyed I set down the spoon and walked over to the table.

"What?" I asked as I approached him "what's so funny?"

He didn't reply but merely gestured to the image, the page he had it turned to housed pictures from our fifth year, another picture of the D.A, a photo of the swamp Fred and George had created for Umbridge to deal with and another one of the two of them as they fled the castle on broomsticks, using their unique fireworks to cover them and cause as much mischief as they possibly could. Some of the other D.A members and I had prolonged Fred and George's legacy by sticking copies of these photo's around the castle with permanent sticking charms just to annoy Umbridge that much more. The picture to which Draco was referring was a newspaper cutting taken from the day after we infiltrated the Ministry with the intention of rescuing Sirius, it was of the seven of us after our ordeal, Harry looked pained beyond belief and cringed every time the camera flashed, I knew that he was still reeling from Sirius' death. Ron looked incredibly ill, the marks the cursed brain had made when it tried to strangle him bright and noticeable around his neck, Hermione, Neville and Ginny looked much the same, shocked and tired, only Luna took it in her stride, she looked dreamy and far away as she looked at the camera. I looked almost exactly the same as the others, battered, scared and exhausted, my longish brown hair was a mess around my head but I couldn't have cared less then and I still didn't care now, there was a gash across my cheek from where a shard of glass from a prophecy had cut me as it broke over me and a bruise on my head from where I had been hit by a stunning spell in the Death Chamber and hit my head on the floor. I shuddered.

"There's nothing funny about that." I said in a calm tone, my voice was quiet and small though, even to my own ears.

"The conquering hero's," Draco mocked despite my words and obvious upset, though I hadn't expected anything else.

"I'm sorry Draco," I said sharply now "how many people did you see die that day, how many people did you have the chance to save and then fail to do so?" I asked him shuddering again as I watched Sirius fall behind the veil in my minds eye, again and again. I had seen that very image the day Sirius had died, right after Voldermort planted that image in Harry's head and as soon as he told us about it, about seeing Sirius tortured by Voldermort, I had this vision and confirmed his words; thought we still made sure that Sirius wasn't at Grimmauld Place before acting on both our visions. It hadn't made a difference though, we still hadn't been able to save him, and my stupid vision had been partly why we had put him in danger in the first place, we might not have gone were it not for my vision and then Sirius wouldn't have had to come after us. Harry never blamed me of course, he only ever blamed himself for Sirius' death, himself and Bellatrix anyway, but that still didn't stop me feeling guilty.

Draco watched as I relived the whole sorry thing in my mind, he watched with a hard expression as I got a handle on my guilt and met his gaze "None," he told me with a voice that was thick with hate "But I did see my father sent to Azkaban that day, all because of you and your pal Potter."

"Maybe he shouldn't have allied himself with an evil monster then, maybe he shouldn't have tried to kill me and my friends in his attempts to do said monster's bidding, maybe he should have been a murder himself a thousand times over, if he didn't want to go to prison." I told Draco in a tone as cold as his, he stared at me with eyes as hard as sapphires and we glared at each other for a moment, neither one of us backing down, though I thought I saw a flicker of something like remorse or dread across Draco's face.

Unwilling to apologise for insulting Draco's dad after what he tried to do in the Ministry I flicked my wand at the oven and poured a jar of source into the pan with the mince in it, with another unnecessarily violent flick of my wand I sent the spoon in the pan siring again. I pulled the packet of pasta down from the cupboard by hand and set it on the side just as Draco turned to page of my photo album again. I knew without looking which pictures would be on this page, a few photo's taken at the Burrow this summer when I went to visit everyone, a few more of us four around the school, a few with Ginny and Neville in them as well, a couple from the first Quidditch match of the year and a few from Professor Slughorn's Christmas party for the Slug Club which, like Harry, Hermione and Ginny, I am regrettably a part of. One of these photos was of me and Seamus, I had asked him very last minute if he wanted to go to the party with me and had been happy enough to do so, I was wearing a set of silver dress robes in this picture and Seamus was stood next to me in a set of midnight blue robes grinning widely. I heard Draco turn the page again; I folded my arms across my chest and turned to face him again, my back leaning against the work surfaces as I watched him regard another page with his hard, haughty expression. I knew which photos would be on this page as well, Draco was now looking at the latest pictures from the Burrow that had been taken only yesterday, in these Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were playing two-a-side Quidditch in the snow, I had asked Mr. Weasley to take a few photo's of us and he'd obliged without complaint. The pictures were clearly missing someone though, it was odd for us to be in a photo without Hermione and as I thought of all the photo's taken that day and I wondered how long she and Ron were going to keep arguing for.

"Fancy yourself as a photographer, then?" Draco asked me in a tone that was neither scathing nor kind, he only sounded mildly interested but polite at the same time. I appreciated this and preferred it and the topic to the subject of his father and so answered him.

"Not really, since I'm in quite a lot of them," I admitted, though there was quite a few that I wasn't in, Draco just hadn't picked up on those ones much since they were primarily of my friends, and while he could stomach me on occasions he had never been okay with them "I do enjoy taking photo's though, I like keeping a record of my memories." I told him, though that wasn't it, well it was part of it but there was more. I liked photos because I could look back on them and pick up on little things that I hadn't noticed before, they were always there for me to see and I couldn't forget or misinterpret them. I wished that the same could be said for my visions; it would make life so much easier.

Draco nodded at my words and fell back into a contemplative and sort of troubled state, if I didn't know him better I would say that he looked guilty, losing myself in my own thoughts I didn't attempt to pull him out of his and carried on making dinner. It didn't take long for it to finish cooking and I was soon serving up our dinner, we sat at the kitchen table and ate our pasta, we both made conversation and remarkably there wasn't a truly awkward moment throughout it, he asked me about my photography and I replied, then asked him about what he had been up to lately, he told me that he had been busy with a project of sorts. Draco's project interested me for some reason; I guess I thought that if I could find out what it was I could tell Harry that he was being too suspicious and that Draco wasn't really doing any sinister task for Voldermort. Draco remained mum on the topic though, saying that part of it was almost over now but also saying that he was having second thoughts about it now, he said that he wished that he hadn't agreed to do it, I didn't know if it was just me being overly perceptive, but I was sure that he was desperate to get that thought across, it felt like he really wanted me to know that he didn't want to do whatever he was doing. I told him, a little jokingly, that he really should have thought about that before taking on this project, but surely if it was too much for him he could stop doing it and focus on other things. Draco looked exceptionally troubled and guilty at that, which made me unsettled, before dropping his gaze from mine and telling me that that wasn't possible. It never truly registered with me what Draco was saying, if I really was as perceptive as I like to think that I am I would have picked up on Draco's guilty expression and hard, strained voice, I didn't of course, I didn't notice any of this really until it was too late.

Draco excused himself for a moment, after fidgeting nervously for five minutes straight and frowning as he looked expectantly out the window, I foolishly wondered if he was expecting more snow. He told me that he was going to reply to one of his letters, I told him that that was probably a good idea and Draco put on a strong expression but still looked a little worried as he told me that he hoped it wasn't too late. He then sort of dashed from the room, his hands in fists and his pale face determined, as though he had just decided on something vitally important, which I thought had been the decision to reply to his letters. I heard the sound of Draco's feet on the stairs as he ascended, probably hunting for the eagle owl soaring around upstairs I decided as I finished washing the pots, a task I had opted to start when Draco started his fidgeting so that I didn't have to watch him do it. It made me nervous. It didn't take me a minute to finish with the pots and so, leaving the plates on the drainer, I headed back into the living room just as there was another faint tapping on the front window. I sighed, another owl for Draco then, I thought as I crossed the room to the window and pulled it open, another blast of cold winter air rushed in and I shivered because of that as a large, unfamiliar barn owl ruffled its feathers on my window sill. I don't regret what I did next, not in the slightest; it might have been the very decision that saved my life and the lives of my family. However, at the time I remembered feeling guilty, it was nosy to read someone else's letters, but I was so curious about what they said, what was so urgent that it took four owls in two hours to deliver and receive a answer for. It was odd looking at the owl on the window sill with the letter clamped in its beak, I remember the strangest urge to read it taking over me, I simply had to know what it said and I couldn't shake the sudden feeling that I had a right to know. It didn't matter, I reasoned as I stroked the brown bird's feathers and took the letter from its beak, it was so cold and grateful of my warm touch that it didn't put up any fight. Just like I had expected the strangely familiar script on the front of the letter read Draco's name, well, it's nothing he hasn't read already, I told myself as I tried to convince myself that this was okay, and he owes me for being such a prat earlier.

Needing no more persuading and acting on curiosity and instinct both I tore open the letter, unfolded the parchment and read,

_Draco_

_It is time; they are on their way now be prepared to leave. In the future reply to my letters, it is not only about you now._

_Severus Snape_

I frowned at the piece of parchment in my hand, a million questions rushing through my head; I shivered as I re-read it for reasons that had nothing to do with the cold wind blowing outside. Dread slowly started to build in my stomach and my heart started to drop, though at the time I didn't know why this was. I didn't know one thing though, the one thing that my instincts were shouting at me, 'they are on their way', this wasn't good. I gasped as a particularly powerful and vivid vision forced its way almost painfully into my minds eye, my eyes went wide and the parchment slipped from my hands, this was the last thing I noticed before that other worldly breeze blew across the front of my brain and I became lost in my second sight.

It was cold, freezing and this fact wasn't helped at all by the ferocious wind that blew violently around me. I shivered once again and looked around, I was standing outside in the snow that was now falling in little flurries from the sky, which wouldn't have bothered me were they not being whipped up into violent swirls by the wind and pelting me with all the force of little shards of glass. Even though I could feel the wind and the cold I knew that I wasn't really there, I could feel everything but I knew that my presence here wasn't fixed and that I wasn't the main subject here, I had visions like this on occasion, visions where I knew full well I was having a vision and wasn't so wrapped up in my emotions at the time or the emotions of the persons whose point of view I got, I looked around for the subject of my vision but I appeared to be alone. Only then did I realise that I was standing outside my house, standing on the pavement and looking across the street, waiting for something but not something I knew. The streetlight across from me flickered, it flashed off in the dark for a brief moment after which I noticed that I wasn't alone on the street any longer. I could see three figures, bathed in industrial gold light and standing motionless, they were dressed in long dark cloaks and their faces were hidden by darkness and horrible masks. Dread filled me along with déjà vue and suddenly I felt myself grow frightened. These figures couldn't mean anything good. I placed my déjà vue then, I had seen this very scene in the vision/dream that I had had last night, these people were Death Eaters. I backed up as the trio looked up and stared in my direction, unlike the last time I didn't back up away from them in fear, I knew that they couldn't see me and as they crossed the street and waited in the middle of the estate I only waited to see what happened. Nothing did immediately, I was vaguely aware of a short time passing though I never had a great sense of time in my visions, the Death Eaters seemed to be growing impatient if the way that they muttered to each other and groaned was anything to go by.

The Death Eaters didn't have to wait long however as just as the one on the right turned and asked the middle one if they should go in and do the job regardless of whether or not he was out, my front door flew open. I turned at the sound and watched as Draco stepped out, his face hard and determined as he slammed the door shut and turned to face the three Death Eaters, a flash of something I couldn't place in his eyes, his hair was whipped around his face by the fierce wind as he walked towards them at a cool but purposeful pace. With one last dark look behind him at my house Draco stepped out into the street and wandered within reach of the streetlight, the glow of which illuminated a burning red handprint on his cheek and made the sinister look in his cold eyes look even more pronounced. With that Draco drew breath and started the talk urgently to the Death Eaters, who I noticed now hadn't had any negative reaction to his presence, they had been expecting him. I didn't get the chance to hear what he said to them as my vision released me then; I blinked to clear my sight and sucked in a breath. The whole thing had taken only seconds, the sheet of parchment only just landed on the carpet as my vision ended. It all sunk in then, every second of the past day that I had misinterpreted, every foolish move I had made and everything I had been too blind to see. Betrayal crashed down on me, taking me by surprise, I felt my anger rise accordingly as my feelings of hurt rose, I had let myself get so comfortable in this truce that now that it has fallen threw it actually hurt me. Draco had betrayed me, his purpose was to come here and lead the Death Eaters to where I lived, to pretend to be my friend just long enough for him to show them where I lived and hand me over to them. My hurt was quickly overtaken by my anger and I hastily balled my hands into fists and clenched my teeth to stop myself from screaming in fury, he had been willing to put me and my family in danger, even after we took him in when he splinched, had he even been ill in the first place? I wondered as I tried to asses the situation and keep a hold on my anger until I knew exactly where I stood.

"Ivy?" Draco asked, his tone light and slightly less troubled, it was as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and that only pissed me off more, that he could be so unfeeling and so glad to be finished with all of this.

I turned to face him, my expression must have been something fierce as Draco's expression immediately became defensive and I could tell that he was readying himself for whatever insult I had to throw at him which he would take with his cold indifference. He still thought that we were playing our childish games here, a quick argument and a bit of jinxing, he didn't know that I knew that he was involved in something far more sinister. He spotted it then, the letter on the floor and the owl now flying around my living room, his face dropped and all traces of calmness vanished from his face, only guilt remained.

"Ivy," he coaxed rising his hands in surrender as I only stood there and fumed, my chest rising and falling exaggeratedly with my rage "Ivy, let me explain."

"What, it's not what it looks like?" I seethed, finishing the overused excuse "credit me with some intelligence, I might have been stupid enough to fall for your act but I'm not going to believe your excuses, I'm not that stupid, Draco."

I said before snapping and storming across the room towards him, I was in front of him before he so much as had the time to pull his wand, I wasn't bothered with mine right now and it remained where it was in my pocket as I grabbed hold of Draco's left arm and roughly rolled back his black, silken sleeves. I gasped and dropped his arm as though it had burned me, I had expected it by that point but seeing the dark mark branded on arm of someone I had once considered a friend shocked me. The vulgar skull and snake symbol on the background of Draco's pale skin was burying its way inside my eyes and I was sure that when I closed my eyes to sleep tonight that was all I would be able to see. I had expected Draco to look defiant and proud, I had expected him to shout about how it was true and how he was glad that he had been part of this and how he was one of them now. He didn't though; he only stood there with a pleading expression on his face, one that I'd never seen him wear before, a defeated look in his blue eyes.

"Ivy, please…" he started as he took a step towards me hands reaching out, I took a step back from him, disgusted and repulsed by the idea of him touching me, the dark mark was still painfully clear on his left forearm. It all made sense now, why he had looked so annoyed when I only handed him a pair of pyjama bottoms and why he had always hid his left arm when I had talked to him last night, not to mention why he always wore long sleeved shirts. Harry was right; Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.

Feeling sick and angry I pulled my wand from my pocket, Draco stopped still and looked at me, his expression still pleading "Out," I instructed my former friend as I aimed my wand at his neck for the second time in twenty four hours.

"Not until you hear me out," he said, that stubborn glint back in his eyes and replacing the hopelessness that was there not a second earlier, he honestly thought he could convince me to forgive him. Ha, I didn't think that was likely. Besides, I wondered, why bother? He had everything he came for, why did it matter if I forgave him, unless of course he was just trying to cover himself should this go wrong.

"Out," I repeated in a deadly voice, I locked my furious gaze with his determined one, he didn't back down and kept looking at me as though trying to convey something vitally important. I took a step towards him but he didn't move, my wand tip met with his skin and I was about to repeat my words once again when the streetlight outside flickered. I froze, a cold horrified sensation flowing through me, crap.

**Author note: Yeah….I don't know if I think this is as good as it could have been, I mean, have I rambled too much here, is it kinda crap? I wanted this to be a good chapter, let me know what you think please its always good to here from you. :) x**


	9. Half truths

**Author note: I am so, so sorry for the wait, its unforgivable I know but I've been so busy fruitlessly revising that I haven't had the time to do much writing, but my exams are officially over for about four months now, whoop, whoop, and now I have time to write (alongside doing all my coursework). I'd like to thank you all for your patience and I'd also like to thank my lovely reviewers who keep me going, much love goes out to you all! Hopefully this chapter will in some way make up for my absence, I am so, so sorry, please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: quite clearly I am not J K Rowling, if I were I would be sitting back in a chair right now marvelling at my own genius, since I'm not and I am most definitely not J K Rowling I own nothing except Ivy and her family.**

**Chapter nine**

**Draco**

Relief flooded through Draco as he watched the owl disappear into the night with his letter and for the first time since he arrived back at Ivy's house and read that cursed letter, Draco took a deep breath. He didn't know what had come over him, but Draco knew that he couldn't let the Death Eaters take Ivy away like they wanted to. They had moved ahead of plan and Draco hadn't suspected that would happen and so had been taken off guard, they were only supposed to send him to check if she was having visions of the Dark Lord's plans, not to distract her while they sent someone for her. He couldn't do it, he had known that there was no way he could go through with this task the very second he realised that she was the seer; he just hadn't been able to admit it to himself. He had thought that his reluctance to perform this task for the Dark Lord was because he was already in way over his head with his original task, a task infinitely more important than this one, but reluctantly Draco could now see that that wasn't the case, he couldn't in good conscious let Ivy be unwilling drafted into the Death Eaters or let her be killed by refusing. He didn't know why he was so apposed to the idea, he knew full well that had it been Granger whose house he had apparated to he would have no problem with letting them take her, with Ivy it was different though, it was always different with her.

The guilt and turmoil that had gripped him ever since he read the first letter that caused him to seek refuge, in Ivy's bathroom for cry out loud, so that he wouldn't brake under the mounting pressure of what he had become and all the painful jobs that came along with it, lifted slightly as he jogged back down the stairs with the intention of rejoining Ivy in the kitchen. Draco knew that he had made the right choice; he had been warring with his loyalties for hours now and had made his decision, as dangerous as it probably was, Draco had chosen to send a letter back to Snape, claiming that he had been mistaken and that Jones showed absolutely no signs of the ability to see. Draco told him that a journey out here to this muggle slum would be pointless and that he would return to the manor in the morning after just making sure that Ivy was a normal mudblood. If they ever found out the truth, or if Snape persisted that he was right, Draco knew that it would be his neck in the chopping block; however for infuriating reasons unknown Draco couldn't go through with this.

Draco reached the bottom of the stairs with a confused frown on his features as he tired to figure out what all of this meant, he and Ivy did have a friendship of sorts and she seemed to be the only person who had ever acted like a true friend to him (when she wasn't insulting him or arguing with him) but was that really enough to warrant risking his own life? A Gryffindor would tell you that of course it was, but Draco, a Slytherin, wasn't so sure. He turned and walked into the living room still puzzling over what he had just done but relieved that he had done it, Draco came to an abrupt halt when he spotted Ivy standing by the window, a furious and almost pained look on her face as she glared at something off in the distance, Draco noticed how her hands were balled into fists and wondered what was wrong.

"Ivy?" He asked his tone light and conversational, an audible sign of how relieved he felt to have sent that letter. It was easily the most uncharacteristic and selfless thing he had ever done.

Ivy turned to look at Draco then, only she looked more furious than Draco had ever seen her before, he usually soft brown eyes bore into him mercilessly and shot daggers at him that he stood no hope of missing, something Draco had done had really ticked her off. Readying himself for whatever insult she was going to throw his way Draco wondered why he had even bothered to do that he had just done, Ivy would never stop being so hostile towards him. Normal programming had resumed it would seem, Ivy and Draco had had a short while of talking amiably like the friends they might be and now she was going to start another argument over nothing, Draco thought irritably, if only she knew what he had just done for her, what he was risking, maybe then she would be more appreciative, though he soon realised that there was no hope of that. That was when Draco spotted it, out of the corner of his eye Draco noticed a piece of parchment resting on the ground near Ivy's feet and he felt his heart and stomach plummet as he realised what it was and he regarded Ivy's fury with a new light. She knew. Or at least, she thought she did.

"Ivy," Draco said sensing that he needed to sort this out now and that Ivy had gotten the wrong idea, or at least, she didn't know the whole story. Draco raised his hands in surrender as Ivy only stood there and fumed, her chest rising and falling exaggeratedly with her rage "Ivy, let me explain."

She wouldn't let him of course and instead asked "What, it's not what it looks like?" sarcastically, her eyes shinning with her anger and her pink lips pressed into a hard line "credit me with some intelligence, I might have been stupid enough to fall for your act but I'm not going to believe your excuses, I'm not that stupid, Draco."

Then, taking Draco completely off guard she charged towards him and grabbed hold of his left arm, Draco had only the time to register the touch of her soft, warm hands against his cold skin before she violently rolled back his black shirt sleeve. Draco was too shocked to stop her, too ashamed and too angry himself at having been found out, Ivy took one disgusted look at the mark branded on his forearm and quickly dropped his arm, as though being a Death Eater was a disease she might catch. It maddened Draco, the cold, repulsed look she wore, it infuriated him that she would just assume that it was all black and white and that he was wrong without even stopping to get the facts, she had seen the mark and Draco knew that that was something she could never forget. Defeat flooded through Draco, after all his efforts to conceal this from everyone, to keep it from the other Slytherins who knew something was up though and tended to avoid Draco because of that or else treated him like royalty because he was clearly up to something sinister, and even after keeping it hidden from Potter who was always sniffing around him now, Draco had been found out by the one person who he thought might have been capable of respecting him, not for who his father was or what Draco had branded on his arm, but because of who he was.

"Ivy, please…" he started as he took a step towards her his hands reaching out because he honestly didn't know what else to do, he had to make her see that it wasn't so simple, that he never wanted to betray her or hurt her in any way, but there was just some things that he couldn't stop from happening and his destiny was one of them. Draco felt a prang of pain when Ivy took a step back from him, still wearing that disgusted expression on her face. She didn't know why I was doing it, she didn't know that I had no other choice, Draco thought angrily as he watched and her expression did not change

Draco was more shocked than he ought to have been when Ivy pulled her wand from her pocket, Draco stopped still and looked at her, his expression still pleading, he had to make sure that she knew the truth about this, that she knew what he had just done, Draco knew Ivy well enough to know that very little would help his case now and even that fact that he was trying to protect her just then would not make up for the fact that he was a Death Eater and had, in her eyes, accepted this mission. He had to try though, both of their lives could very well depend on Ivy keeping her seeing ability even more of a secret "Out," she snapped at him as she aimed her wand at his neck.

"Not until you hear me out," Draco said feeling determination replace his desperation, he would not let Ivy's stubbornness be the death of them both, he had to make her see.

"Out," Ivy repeated in a tone that could only be described as deadly. Draco didn't do as asked however he locked his gaze with her furious one and did not back down as he tried to convey the vitally important life saving truth. Ivy took a step towards him but he didn't move, he didn't so much as flinch as her wand tip met with his skin and she licked her lips before parting them to speak, she stopped though, and her eyes went wide with fear when the streetlight outside flickered. Draco watched as something dawned on her, the flickering streetlight meant something to her and he didn't know what, it clearly wasn't good though. A cautious Draco watched with a frown of confusion as Ivy stepped backwards, removed her wand from where it rested on his neck and stared at the blinds in horror.

**Ivy**

I continued to stare at the closed blinds on the windows, that allowed me to know that the light had flickered but were closed so meant that no one else could see me, long after the streetlight had turned back on, I was frozen where I was stood, frozen with shock and fear. Death Eaters were outside my house, they were outside my house just like my vision had told me they would be and that frightened me more than I could possibly say, that these killers were so close to me, to my oblivious neighbours, to my unsuspecting family. Fear gripped my heart tight in its chest then and sent my stomach plummeting, my family were due back soon and there were lunatic murders outside the house who killed Muggles like them and muggleborns like me for sport. I couldn't let my family get any where near them, I had to get a message to them somehow, I had to tell them not to come home yet because it wasn't safe, no I couldn't tell them that. They'd be frightened for me and surely come home then, I'd have to make up an excuse to keep them away, and fast for it wouldn't be that long until the Death Eaters were banging on our door, I was the only magical person on this side of town, they had to be here for me. But what had I ever done to them? Short of being Harry Potter's friend and helping to keep him safe the odd time, nothing, then it clicked, my visions, somehow they had found out about my visions and were here to force me into recruitment. Repulsion, fear and determination filled me up in equal measures, I would not become one of them, I'd sooner die than use my visions to help Voldermort, I was on the side of good and no threat on my life would change that. But would a threat on my families?

Getting worked up I gritted my teeth together as my chest rose and fell with my heavy breaths and I continued to stare at the closed blinds, envisioning the Death Eaters beyond, recalling the dark, hooded trio from my visions and stifling a shiver. I really wished this wasn't happening. How could they have possibly found out, only Dumbledore, some of the Order and my friends knew about my visions, did that mean we had a spy in the Order? I was fretting about this just as I sensed movement behind me, my head snapped to the side and I spotted an unusually docile Draco watching me with a cautious expression on his face as I suddenly remembered everything I had forgotten in the wake of my worry and fear. Draco was a Death Eater. My expression must have been furious as Draco looked alarmed.

"They're here for you?" I asked unable and unwilling not to look down my nose at him and give the usually lofty Draco a taste of his own medicine, I looked down on a Death Eater with the same revulsion any right thinking person shows a member of the B.N.P. Then something clicked and I remembered the rest of my vision and realised the truth in my words, they were here for Draco, I had seen him going out to them in my vision, maybe they weren't hear for me at all and if I could just get Draco away from my house me and my family would be safe.

Draco looked at me in confusion and then remembered that he couldn't see the three Death Eaters outside, I was only aware of their presence because of my vision. "I assume you have read all your letters, who do you think is here for you?" I asked him coldly, nodding at his branded arm with a look of disgust on my face, a submissive looking Draco rolled down his sleeve when he noticed my gaze, as though that would remove the vile sight from my memory.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ivy." Draco said in unemotional tone, though his eyes were pleading, pleading with me to drop this and get over the issue, though he should have known that was something I could never do.

"Don't you, so you telling me that you don't know why there are three of your Death Eater friends out side my house?" I asked, my voice rising a little in my anger, I couldn't believe Draco, I mean I had always known that he was a prejudiced prat but I had never thought that he would sink so low as to become a Death Eater himself, his father being part of the fold or not, I naively thought Draco had more sense than that.

Draco's face dropped and his eyes lost the pleading look they had held seconds before to make room for his shock and maybe his fear too. Draco, for his part, genuinely did look surprised by this knowledge and almost as worried as I actually felt, however Death Eaters wouldn't be able to hide amongst the rest of society if Voldermort wasn't handing out free acting lessons so I didn't take any of it at face value "They're here, how did you…?" Draco asked before trailing off and seeming to remember something, at that my expression shifted from cold hostility to fear, why had he dropped the question? Tell me he didn't know how I knew "Ivy…" I cut Draco off without a second thought, I didn't want to hear his excuses, his expression was still one of fright and worry and I could tell he was still keeping up the act, the one he had been playing this past twenty-four hours when he pretended being in the presence of a muggleborn didn't disgust him, that maybe he actually was my friend.

"Why didn't you ask how I knew?" I asked him sharply, not able to shift the worry that he knew something.

Draco, who had been about to say something, clamped his mouth shut, a wide eyed expression on his face that told me that he did know something, something he didn't want to tell me, be that for fear of my wrath, the wrath of his master or because he just didn't want to, I didn't know. Fear still mounting I looked at him, he looked much the same as he always did, neat blond hair, black shirt, black trousers, pale skin, once I might have gone so far as to call him attractive, if we were having a good day. I wouldn't call him that now though, his expression was desperate and worried and that of a mad man, he regarded me with earnest and he looked frightened, that aside his entire image was tainted in my eyes now, tainted by the vulgar black mark on his left forearm that told me exactly what kind of man Draco Malfoy was. I couldn't believe I let this guy in my house.

"You know what, I don't even care right now," I told him though the possibility that he knew about my visions did frighten me, I wanted him gone more "just get out, get out now and take your friends with you, unless you want to bring them in so you can all torture the mudblood first?" I asked in a biting sarcastic tone, at which Draco looked appalled.

"Ivy, don't…" he started to plead innocently but I cut across him again.

"Don't get all high and mighty now; don't start to pretend you actually care." I all but spat in his direction, keeping a good distance between myself and him and trying to ignore how much it hurt me that a boy I had considered my friend had joined a group of people that not only hated and killed people like me, but supported the most dangerous dark wizard of all time. "Is that what you did for your initiation, hurt people like me?" I inquired securing a hard expression on my face when I realised that my tone was starting to show some of my own hurt.

"Ivy, I haven't hurt you yet, what makes you think I would…?" Draco started in an almost soft and pleading voice though his annoyance was clear in his clenched fists, something was really irritating Draco and I was willing to bet that it was being here with me still. I cut him off with a loud scoff at his words; didn't he think that finding out that someone I thought was my friend was in fact a Death Eater hurt?

"We're not talking about me here Draco, though I'm sure your statement is debatable, we're talking about other people, other people like me and don't tell me you never would because I've seen you jinx countless people for nothing more than the CRIME of being born to a muggle, Hermione being one of those people." I said, glad that my voice was back to its strong and disgusted tone, the one that I was aiming at.

Draco didn't say anything right away after that, he knew that he couldn't, I was right and he knew it. Draco averted his gaze to the floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to get a handle on his obvious annoyance and how mad I was making him, I had only just noticed the flexing off his fists and the way in which he seemed to be growing more dangerous by the second. I didn't care though; I was so furious myself that I was sure I was more of a match for him based on that alone. Draco's gaze flicked back up to mine and he looked up at me from under his eyelashes and said,

"You, are impossible."

"And you're a Death Eater; personally I know which one I would rather be." I said in repulsed tone "run back to your friends Draco and don't come back here, I was an idiot to let you stay in the first place but I felt sorry for you," I told him looking down on him and knowing full well how much my pity would bother him, it showed briefly on his face "I'm not the kind of person who turns people out on the street when they're sick, but right now I wish I was, you probably weren't even that sick, were you?" I asked expecting a denial, expecting him to tell me that he had been honest for a second while he was here and that I wasn't such a trusting idiot. He didn't though.

For a second, and only that long, Draco looked guilty. He looked guilty for the very briefest of seconds and then his expression then returned to one of vulnerable frustration and pleading, he was getting desperate now, I could see it in his eyes, he wanted me to let him speak. Well, that sure wasn't happening.

In the wake of Draco all but confirming my suspicions that he was lying I let out a humourless laugh and set my jaw again before averting my eyes, unable to look at him "Of course you were only pretending," I asked suddenly worried as I wondered what could have been so important to bring him here, to the home of a mudblood like me, what could cause him to come here? "Get out." I told him again as my worry continued to build, I had to get Draco out of here, if he was gone then the Death Eaters would go too and I wouldn't have to worry about them or Draco's ulterior motive, I would feel safer when the Death Eaters were gone.

"I can't," Draco said drawing himself up to his full and intimidating height, that beseeching look still in his eyes as he regarded me but he stood his ground and didn't move like I'd told him to.

"Of course you can, I'm telling you to get out of my house right now or I'll call the Order." I threatened worried that he wasn't going to go, that I was going to have to stand here and look at his betrayal of trust all night and that the Death Eaters would never leave "if you even have an ounce of decency you'll go with the Death Eaters and take them way from here, they've come to pick you up after all." I said folding my arms across my chest but rubbing my right arm with my left hand in worry and anxiety, frightened that this wasn't the case.

"That's why I can't go," he told me taking a step forward and causing me to take a step back "Ivy you need to come with me…" Draco said reaching out for me with both of his hands, aiming to grab hold of my arms. I panicked and reacted instantly, moving so quickly he didn't see it coming I raised my right hand, which still held my wand, and shouted,

"Impedimenta," I shouted, the force of the indescribable spell blowing Draco backwards in my rage, the Death Eater flew across the room, banging into the sofa and causing it to topple along with him. I stalked after him "I will not let you take me to the bloody Death Eaters you absolute arsehole! How can you stand there, looking all innocent and vulnerable, saying I don't understand and trying to explain when all the time you're just trying to take me to you fricking leader?" I shouted at him once more, hurt swelling up inside of me as it dawned on me that he was prepared to hand me over to his true friends as a punishment for me being a muggleborn, I really was a horrible judge of character.

Scrambling to his feet Draco looked shocked and insulted that I had just jinxed him but made no move to pull out his own wand as I had expected him to, though it seemed to take every ounce of strength that he had Draco did not make a move to return a spell. I thought nothing of it, chocking it up to being him trying to keep in role, to get back in my good graces so that he could hand me over for target practice. "Leave," I told him pointing my wand at him, his hair disarray from his tumble, his fists clenched in restraint and his eyes still shinning with the silent pleading he was too proud to utter out loud.

I gritted my teeth and focused hard on not crying, I couldn't let Draco see my weakness now, I could let him know how much all this betrayal hurt.

"No," He said firmly determination written clearly across his features.

My expression became even harder, my brows furrowed and I aimed my wand at his chest in meaning "yes, you're what they came here for and I don't want you here any more, get out of my house."

Draco shook his head, made a move to step towards me, but then he saw the killer look I was wearing and thought better of it "they aren't here for me, Ivy." He told me an angry expression on his face and his meaning obvious.

I felt my eyes widen and instantly started to shake my head in denial as Draco's words sunk in "No, they're here for you," I told him remembering my vision "w…what would they want from me, I haven't done anything to them." I said, losing my hard expression as it was replaced by a horrified one, they couldn't be here for me, they just couldn't.

"They know what you are," he said and my gaze shot to his in restrained shock as I tried to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about, so he knew then "don't try looking at me like that I know as well. I know about your visions, that's why I'm here, to see what you know and if you've told Potter anything dangerous for the Dark Lord." He said and I almost flinched at his use of the respectful term used by the Death Eaters to refer to the monstrous Lord Voldermort, then his words registered with me and I glared at him.

"You're here on a mission for Voldermort?" I inquired through gritted teeth angry but still able to feel fear that Voldermort saw me as a threat, Draco cringed at the use of the name only it didn't bring me any satisfaction at bettering him "what, can't bare to hear your own masters name?"

"You don't understand." Draco said simply, dropping his earnest look and staring angrily at the floor, clearly not liking the way I was talking to him and the obvious contempt I felt.

"Damn right I don't, spill it Draco, I want to know everything, try and make me understand." I spat angrily, half sarcastic, half serious since there was a part of me that desperately wanted Draco to have some sort of explanation to this, some reason to justify what he was doing.

Draco said nothing, he only looked at me with contempt this look however did not reach his eyes, the cold blue orbs were pleading once more but that did nothing to soften me "Tell me, Malfoy, tell me right now what mission was so important that you would bring your Death Eater friends here to get me, endangering my family who gave you a place to stay last night, who treat you much kinder than they could have. I suppose you think its fair that this happens to them, their fault for being unworthy Muggles!" I all but shouted at him, Draco looked alarmed for a brief second before setting his jaw and muttering,

"Ivy," in a strained and irritated voice, I only shot him a gaze, not wanting to hear any excuses and needing to hear the truth from him.

Draco sighed "It was my mission," he continued reluctantly, looking cautiously at me so I had to actively fight to hide the pained look his words demanded "I was told that one of the pupils at Hogwarts was a seer and that she was one of Potter's friends, I was told that the Dark Lord was worried that she might know some things about his plans and wanted me to find out what they knew and try and get them along side. They never told me who it was, but I knew it could either be you or Granger, I was told that I had to go now because this task was vitally important and so I apparated straight here." Draco explained.

"And that's why they gave you your Death Eater stripes then?" I asked sarcastically with a nod at Draco's forearm, he neither confirmed nor denied my claims that this was why he was a Death Eater which I stupidly took for a yes.

"They weren't supposed to come, I was supposed to carry on with this at Hogwarts," Draco said frowning in annoyance and confusion "but the Dark Lord grew impatient and I received those letters, saying he was going to send some Death Eaters to relieve me and take you with them." I blanched at the idea, fear filling me "I sent them back a letter telling them not to come when I went upstairs after dinner," Draco admitted a little sheepishly and with faintly red cheeks "but it must not have gotten to them in time."

Pushing aside my own incredible fear and my confusion about why Draco would try to keep the Death Eaters from coming here and asked "Snape sent you those letters?" a thought had just occurred to me, those letters that Draco had said that had come from Death Eaters, well one of them had been from Snape, could Harry be right twice?

Draco looked irritated "he's been pestering me for weeks, trying to stick his nose in my business and meddle with things he shouldn't, with things he can't understand, he only sent me the first one, and the last one," Draco said pointing at the fourth letter on the floor, the one that I had opened, with annoyance in his features "the rest were from my aunt telling me what was happening."

From Draco's pestered expression and his use of the words 'things he can't understand' I consoled myself with the fact that not every seemingly dodgy person was a Death Eater since Snape wasn't, or at least, that's what I picked up from what Draco said.

"Why are you being so honest with me?" I asked him and at first it seemed like Draco didn't have an answer to that, he actually looked guilty again for a second before saying,

"This is important."

I frowned then, not getting what he meant and why the warranted a guilty look "you are being honest with me, aren't you?" I asked him, finding that I believed his words somewhat and not wanting to be making another massive mistake.

"Of course," Draco insisted as though I was wrong for not trusting him, like he hadn't been lying to me and betraying me for the past twenty-four hours "you need to come with me though…" Draco started but I immediately cut across him angrily,

"I am not going anywhere with you, I've told you already, I wont let you hand me over to those Death Eaters." I told him threateningly at which he only rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to take you to them, Ivy, why would I have told you the truth if I was going to do that?" he asked as if I was stupid and I only glared at him, biting back a comment about how wasn't that what all villains did in the end, told their enemies their sinister plans? "You need to leave here now before the Death Eaters get bored and come looking for you." Draco said stepping forward and grabbing hold of my hand, his cold fingers wrapping around my fisted right hand to prevent me from aiming another spell at him. I cringed away from his touch but Draco ignored that with a hard look on his face, he then started to pull me across the room. I resisted.

"I can't leave; my family are due back any minute and if the Death Eaters are still here how knows what they'll do to them?" I said trying, and failing, to pull my hand from his grip.

"That doesn't matter right now," Draco said in a gruff voice as he pulled me in the direction of the stairs.

"Of course it matters, they could kill them!" I exclaimed as he came to a halt at the foot of the stairs and turned to face me, still not releasing my wand hand.

"Look, just pack some stuff up and get ready to leave," Draco said nodding in the direction of the stairs.

"No," I said stubbornly and something inside Draco snapped then, his face cracked and he let out an exasperated noise.

"Are you trying to kill us both?" he demanded, looking at me like I was crazy and clearly reaching his limit.

"No, but I'm not going to let them hurt my family!" I shouted back at him which only served to piss him off more though he reined it in and said, a little calmer,

"We'll get them a message, they can wait but we cant, they'll be in here any second asking why I haven't brought you to them, we have to get out of here so we can work on our story, it's the only way either of us is going to get out of here."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, still furious about him being a Death Eater and lying to me, not to mention him dragging me across the room and demanding I leave my family at the mercy of a couple of his buddies "why aren't you just doing as they told you to?"

Draco didn't answer my question; he only looked at me in the strangest way before averting his pleading gaze from mine and glaring at the floor as he said "we need to leave."

I took his refusal to speak as all the reason I needed not to go with him, if he wouldn't answer me then he was hiding something and there was no way that I trusted him with something like this, not now. "You leave, I'm going to protect my family and my neighbours, because I highly doubt that if your friends come in here and find both of us gone they'll just toddle off back to Voldermort like good little Death Eaters. They'll stop to take out their anger on some innocent muggle first and I can't let that happen, not when I can stop it."

"What are you going to do?" Draco demanded as I tried to pull my wand hand free and he lent in towards me for emphasis "you can't stand up to three Death Eaters."

"I suppose you would know," I snapped still trying to get free.

"A couple of Muggles are not worth getting yourself killed over." Draco all but shouted in my face and I froze, feeling the last ounces of respect I might have had for him leave me because of those harsh callous words. Fury overtook my shock and without thinking about it I slapped Draco around the face with my free hand, finally having enough of him. shocked Draco released me immediately, his mouth hanging open, his eyebrow's knitted together in annoyance and raising his hand to his cheek.

"You make me sick," I spat at him before promptly turning away from him and walking away, back into the living room.

"Ivy," Draco called walking after me "Ivy wait…"

"Get lost Draco," I called over my shoulder as I marched along trying to figure out a plan of action, what could I possibly do against three merciless Death Eaters, nothing short of handing myself over.

"Ivy if you stay here the both of us are done for, I told them that you weren't really a seer and if they come in here and find out that you're not they wont be happy." He said walking alongside me, I stopped where I was and turned to face him with another furious expression.

"You should have thought of that before you chose to do this." I snapped at him and he shook his head looking defiant.

"I didn't choose this," he told me and I scoffed.

"Everything is a choice." I said simply, before remembering how the Death Eaters in my vision had gotten impatient and looked like they might come towards the house, I couldn't risk that, I didn't know how much time had passed since they had gotten here exactly but I knew they wouldn't wait much longer "now get out." I told him, hoping he would listen this time, but of course he didn't.

"We need to leave now, I'll apparate us out of here, and I'm not going until I know that you're not going to do something to get us both killed." Draco repeated and I laughed humourlessly, of course he only cared about keeping himself safe, this was Draco Malfoy I was talking to here.

"I'm not going with you, that's not how it's supposed to happen." I told him folding my arms across my chest and looking at the window across the room with a mixture of fear and worry on my face.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked his frustration clear, I only raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to catch up, he did a moment later "are you saying you had a vision?" he asked and I nodded "so, what was it about?"

I'll be honest, I was reluctant to tell him about my vision since it was something he had no right to know about, he only knew about them because he was the Death Eaters latest recruit and it wasn't something I had chosen to share with him. Besides, I still didn't trust him. I had no choice though, if I told him the truth about my vision he might actually leave and let me deal with his betrayal in relative peace and safety.

"I basically just saw them arrive," I said honestly "then I was aware of time passing and then you came out," I said nodding in his direction and taking note of the red hand print that was starting to show on his pale face and recalling that from my vision "you went over to the other Death Eaters, said something to them and then you all left." I told him, neglecting to mention the smouldering look of determination he had worn on his face in my vision.

Draco looked troubled, I could tell that he liked his original plan better than this more direct one, but I could see flaws in his plan and I didn't think that the pair of us suddenly disappearing and him not explaining things properly to the Death Eaters would work in either of our favours. Draco seemed to accept the future I depicted and frowned at the floor before raising his gaze to meet mine and saying,

"Fine, I'll go and get rid of them, I'll stick to saying that you're not a seer, you just have to be careful about your visions and to make sure that no one else knows about them in case word gets back to the Dark Lord." Draco said in an emotionless voice, I only nodded at his words the term 'Dark Lord' getting on a nerve I didn't think I still had left. I managed to keep my opinions to myself though and said nothing to him.

When it became apparent that I wasn't going to say anything more Draco nodded in my direction before turning without another word and heading towards the door, I watched as the blond Death Eater crossed my living room, taking speedy steps away from me. When Draco reached the door he turned to look at me, for the briefest of moments I thought that I might have seen some remorse and guilt in his eyes when his gaze locked with mine but then it vanished and Draco stuck out his chin before throwing open my front door and stepping out into the snow storm beyond. The door slammed behind him and I stood there for a moment, imagining the determined look on his face as he crossed the street towards them, I watched him my minds eye as he spoke words to them that I would never hear and I thought of how they accepted him as one of them, seeming to treat him as an equal. I waited five minutes before I dubbed it safe to move, I then quickly strode across the living room, reached for the blinds and prised them apart with my fingers and looked out into the blizzard beyond. The street was completely empty now, no dark hooded figures and no Draco, they were gone.

**Author note: so what do you think, worth the wait, a pitiful excuse for a chapter, average? I'd love to hear from you whatever your thoughts, thank you for reading :) x**


	10. Goodbyes

**Author note: Hello guys, a long one here for you, its sixteen word pages if you're interested, just to put it in some sort of perspective. I hope you like it! Since I'm sacrificing an update on my OC Robin Hood story do update on this, the other story was due for an update before this but I spend my free day doing this instead after a few odd homework pieces, feel special. :) Hope you like it,**

**Disclaimer: as you all know by now, I own nothing, everything magical here belongs to the amazing J K Rowling.**

**Chapter ten**

**Ivy**

I stood there for the briefest of moments, trying to even out my erratic breathing and staring out into the snow even though I knew that there was nothing to see. They we gone, or to be more specific, he was gone. The anger that still bubbled heatedly inside of me was momentarily subdued as I stared out at the snow with a sense of hopelessness and I wondered if I was really that bad a judge of character. If so how was I going to get by in this world, one where no one was ever who they said they were and one moment of weakness or one poor judgement of character and you could end up dead. That thought knocked me into action, it reminded me that I wasn't in the clear yet, not even close, just because Draco had said something to the Death Eaters to get them to leave it didn't mean that they wouldn't come back, it didn't mean that he wouldn't return with them. Now that they knew my secret and knew where I lived I was done for, it was no longer safe here, not for me and not for my family. My family, the thought had my heart dropping from my chest to my abdomen, it wasn't safe for them here, the Death Eaters were sure to return, if they wanted my abilities badly enough to bother with me, a muggleborn, in the first place then they wouldn't be so easily deterred, they would be back and even if I wasn't here I knew that they would think nothing of torturing my family until they told them were I was. And I couldn't let that happen.

I quickly removed my hand from the gap in the blinds and strode away from the window, fear, determination and worry filling me with each step I took. My family was in danger, whatever wrong had just been committed against me I had to make sure that they were safe first before I did anything else, I had all the time I needed to kick myself and turn every mistake I made here over in my mind later, but I had no way of knowing when the Death Eaters would return. I tucked my brown hair behind my ear as I came to a stop in the centre of the room and pushed back the tears that had been stinging in my eyes ever since Draco had left, relatively easily thanks to my new purpose. I wouldn't let myself cry now, not when there were things to be done. A plan formulating in my mind I raised my wand from where it rested, still clenched in my right hand.

"Expecto patronum," I said loudly some of my anguish leaking out into my words and causing me to frown in irritation.

I watched as a sliver shape shot from my wand and landed on the floor gracefully, since there was no immediate danger around, no Dementor for it to chase off and nothing to protect me from. At least not right now. My silver Staffordshire bull terrier looked up at me expectantly waiting for instruction and I hesitated for a moment, never having done this before but remembering Harry mentioning Tonks doing something along these lines at the start of the year. Hermione and I had looked up the process of using a patronus to send a message and had found that the spell was exactly that of summoning a regular patronus, only you had to speak your message to it clearly and show it where to go.

"Death Eaters were here, gone now, but they know, please come." I said clearly to the dog sat before me and then I gestured with my wand for it to go, thinking of the Burrow and the new headquarters for the Order the whole time.

The staffie took off and disappeared from sight as she went to deliver the message, too distressed, worried and angry even to feel the usual affection I did for her, I doubted I was capable of feeling one more emotion right now, given all I was experiencing. I remembered researching the breed of dog when I had first found out it was my patronus last year in the DA, apparently Staffordshire bull terriers were fiercely loyal, highly intelligent dogs with a strong love for their friends and family, having read that I was sure that this indeed was the best patronus for me, however I had doubted it some what when I read on. Apparently, staffies were also courageous and once bread as fighting dogs because of their muscular build, now that didn't at all sound like me since I tended to blend into the background unless my friends, family or the vile Umbridge were involved, where I could never keep my silence. I had said this aloud once and Hermione had denied my claims that I wasn't brave, telling me that I wouldn't be in Gryffindor if I wasn't, I told her surly even the Sorting Hat made mistakes. But there was something else I had found out while reading up about the breed; apparently staffies were not very good guard dogs because of their love of people, they were too trusting, that sounded pretty familiar right now and I was not glad of sharing that particular character trait with my patronus.

With my Patronus on the way to the Burrow I went about putting the rest of my plan into action, I turned into a one woman whirlwind knowing that there was nothing else that I could do, that this was the only option. Conscious that time might not be on my side I rushed upstairs and headed straight to my room where I pulled my trunk from under my bed. Feeling the tears threaten to overspill as I stared into my bedroom I choked back a sob before glaring angrily and muttering the necessary spell as I gave my wand a flick. I watched in misery as my trunk packed itself and items flew into it from all directions, odds were this would be the last time I would come in here, the house wasn't safe anymore, not now the Death Eaters knew where I lived, we all had to leave. I knew that there was only so much that I could take with me and that many of my belongings, the ones that usually didn't go with me to Hogwarts, would have to stay here since there wouldn't be space for it. That triggered another thought and as my picture frames and posters came away from the wall and folded into my trunk I turned towards my open bedroom door, eyes still glistening as I said,

"Accio photo album,"

I waited for the thick book to zoom up the stairs and into my outstretched hand before walking over to the trunk and dropping it in manually, just as I stepped back the packing finished and the lid of the trunk snapped closed. Blinking away my tears I looked around at what I would be leaving behind, most of my non-magical books would have to stay, except for a few of my favourites which the spell had packed away for me, my non-photographic ornaments would have to stay too along with half of my muggle clothes, lots of nick knacks, DVD's and all the furniture. Pulling my black cloak from my wardrobe and taking my broom from the corner I draped them over my trunk before turning away from the room, I had just stepped on the landing when I heard a series of cracks come from downstairs.

My heart rose out from my stomach for a brief moment of happiness, then suspicion took over and I gripped my wand tightly even as I heard a familiar voice call out my name I did not reply.

"Ivy, Ivy are you here?" Mr. Weasley called out into the now silent house as I crept down the stairs; I moved silently into the living room where my visitors had apparated, four figures stood there looking tense and worried as they aimed their wands waiting for an ambush. Mr. Weasley was there obviously, along with Lupin, Tonks and Mad Eye. Remembering what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done when I visited them over the summer I stepped so that the wooden screen doors that separated the hallway from the living room was between me and the four of them, knowing that it would do little to protect me if they really we Death Eaters in disguise but making sure my wand was pointing at the from around the doors, I decided to make my presence known.

"What was the last thing that I said to you all yesterday?" I asked my voice ringing out across living room, sounding shaky and frightened even to my own ears, the four of them turned to face my direction immediately, looks of relief on their faces as they spotted that I was still in one piece, I didn't lower my wand though or remove my hostile expression. I wanted an answer.

"Keep an eye on Harry; I'm worried that he's becoming too suspicious." Mr. Weasley answered easily and I lowered my wand, that was the right answer but I hadn't been prepared for the assault on my heart that it would cause, I had been worried about Harry getting himself into trouble by falsely accusing Draco, I had been worried that he was taking Sirius' death harder than he admitted. I hadn't for a second thought that he might me right.

I nodded and stepped from behind the door, stopping shocked when Lupin raised his wand to point at me and asked "You struggled to find a memory strong enough to produce a patronus but told me once you found the right one, what memory was that?"

"Remus," Mr. Weasley chastised knowing that it was me, but Lupin kept his gaze locked steadily with mine, waiting for my answer and although it embarrassed me to admit it I nodded and said,

"I use the one time my visions actually did anyone any good, the one time that I wasn't too late to save someone. The time after we had helped Sirius escape the school and I had a vision of how we would do it, I think of the feeling I got when I watched him escaping and knew that I had done some good." I admitted and Lupin nodded and smiled at me, accepting my answer as the truth.

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm glad that you thought to check that it was us, as your old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher I'm proud that you did. You understand why I had to do the same?" Lupin asked and I nodded, I did understand, the Death Eaters were involved here and they could easily have pretended to be me just to lure the order here.

Mr. Weasley started towards me then and pulled me into a concerned and fatherly hug before pulling away and saying "what happened, Ivy? We got your message, how did the Death Eaters find out about your powers?" He asked me as he held me at arms length and took in my obviously distraught expression.

I looked at Mr. Weasley's worried expression, the concerned look on Lupin's, watched as Mad Eye's electric blue eye swivelled in its socket as he surveyed our surroundings and then my gaze landed on Tonks. She looked just as worried as the rest of them, only there was something else there, over the past year or so I had gotten quite close to the usually quirky and vibrant Auror and it upset me how pained she looked now underneath her worry for me which even that couldn't hide her obvious depression, her usually bubblegum pink hair was lank and mousy, just as it had been at Christmas and there was a deep, hopeless sadness in her eyes. She stood next to Mad Eye on the end of the row and looked at me, waiting for my answer and I knew that now wasn't the time to ask her about it.

I looked down at the worn carpet of our living room, feeling my cheeks colour in my humiliation, once again I asked myself how I could have been so stupid and once again I didn't have an answer. Sensing their increasing concern and remembering the urgency of the matter I decided to tell them, though I wasn't prepared for what I did tell them.

"I don't know," I said "I was just sitting home minding my own business when I had a vision of them showing up, in my vision the streetlight flickered and I watched as they appeared there and waited for me, I heard them talking about me and my visions and they waited there for a while." I said shocked by the lies as they tumbled from my mouth effortlessly and wondering why I was bothering to lie about this "I was scared by this but I didn't know when they were coming so I couldn't do anything, the next thing I knew the streetlight outside flashed and they were out there." I told them, erasing Draco from the story completely.

"And you're sure they were Death Eaters?" Lupin asked me and I nodded,

"I could tell in my vision, I had a short of feeling," I said, not entirely a lie, I had known they were Death Eaters from my vision.

"And they talked about your ability?" Mr. Weasley asked me, still gripping my arms tightly in his concern.

"Yes," I said simply, finding it hard to lie outright to Mr. Weasley but having made my choice not to mention Draco, for reasons unknown I didn't want them to know that he had been here, I didn't want them to know his part in all of this be that because I didn't want them to know how much of an idiot I had been or because for some twisted reason I didn't want Draco to get into trouble, I didn't know.

"She can't stay here," Tonks said speaking for the first time since she had arrived but sounding just as frightened as Mr. Weasley had "if they know where she lives and about her visions they'll be back, they won't risk her ruining their plans."

"I know," Mr. Weasley said before letting go of me and saying "she can stay with us; I'm sure Molly wont mind. What do you say Ivy, would you be okay stopping with us while you're not at Hogwarts?"

Touched by how quick Mr. Weasley was to invite me to live with them, and how much that meant I meant to them all that they would invite me to live with them I nodded as a lump formed in my throat. Today had been much too much of an emotional day and I was sure that any second I was going to burst into tears, except I didn't want to, at least not yet "that would be great, t…thank you." I managed to get out as the weight of everything crashed down on me and I felt my eyes continue to sting.

"Good, get your things then Ivy and we will get you out of here." Mr. Weasley said but I shook my head.

"My parents, I can't leave them here, it's not safe." I said and Moody stepped forward.

"You're right, Jones, the Death Eaters would come for them too." He growled and I nodded feeling the need to cry again but once again denying myself that right.

"They need to go to a safe house; do you think that Carcia and Marcus would be alright to take them?" Tonks asked Moody who nodded.

"You'd better go and ask them," he growled before turning to me and asking "so, you're leaving here, all of you, for good?"

I nodded, thinking of everyone I knew around here, I didn't have any close friends but there were a few people I knew to say hi to, like Lester for example, and my family, my poor family were going to have to leave all their friends and my siblings were going to have to pull out of school, sacrificing their education. As guilt racked up inside me at how I had stupidly ruined my families lives, all because I was so trusting and couldn't see through lies, I knew that it was better to have them in hiding and away from everyone than to have them dead.

Moody returned my nod before walking over to Lupin and saying "we'll need to erase everyones memory, make it so that they were never here or else the whole town will be in danger." He said it quietly but I still heard and as I thought of all my neighbours and acquaintances and the danger I had put them in I sank down onto the sofa, the one that wasn't overturned. Thankfully no one asked about the other one.

"Remus, you come with me," Moody growled, at his element in this dangerous situation "Arthur you stay here and keep an eye out for any visitors, and wait for Tonks to see what reply she got. Will your parents be back soon, Jones?" Moody asked me and I looked at the clock, barely registering the time before nodding. Moody met my gaze with his non-mechanical eye (the other was still whizzing around) before exiting the house with Lupin, going off to wipe me from the town's memory.

I sat there in silence as I waited for Tonks or my family to return, still on edge but incapable of doing anything about it, I sat there with my wand still tightly in my grip and hugged myself around my middle, frightened that at any second the Death Eaters might return for me. Mr. Weasley was standing over by the window, his wand in his hand and peeking through the blinds for any sign of life outside, though I could tell that it was killing him being in a house full of muggle things without looking at it all. He stood close to the telly and I could practically see his mind whirling at the possibility of inspecting the plugs. Had this been any other situation I would have found another one of my father figure's reaction amusing, but it wasn't and Mr. Weasley stared out the window diligently and I focused on stopping this guilt from eating me from the inside out.

Ten minutes later Mr. Weasley stepped away from the window telling me that my family had returned, I watched as the car headlights lit up the window and waited for them to open the front door. The sound of my families teasing laughs and jokes flooded into the house as they talked about today and what each of them had done, I stood up as they walked into the living room laughing and tried my best not to look too grave, I failed miserably. As soon as my family clapped eyes on me their laughter cut off immediately and I realised I must look a right sight right now, barely holding back tears and shaking.

"Ivy what's wrong?" my dad asked as he crossed the room and pulled me into a hug, which I stepped into willingly, clinging to my father as I knew full well that we wouldn't have long left together.

"Death Eaters." I managed to choke out and I felt my dad stiffen in worry and fear, he knew exactly what that meant.

"Here?" my mum asked sounding frightened.

"No, not any more," Mr. Weasley said alerting my family to his presence, they knew him from past trips to Diagon Alley and from Kings Cross so they weren't alarmed "they left before we got here but it's not safe anymore." Mr. Weasley said as my dad pulled away from me to look at him, I could see the looks of fear on my sibling's faces and the worry on Matt's, once again I hated myself for doing this to them.

They all looked confused and so I filled them in, telling them the same story I had given to Mr. Weasley and the others, cutting out Draco completely even though they knew that he had been here, however in their fear they didn't think to ask about him, for which I was grateful. I told them about the Order members appearing and of our plan, they all looked distraught at the idea of leaving home and abandoning their friends, jobs and education but then realised what was at stake. My mum set her jaw and held her head up high before turning back to Matt, Kelly and Jess and telling them to go and pack their things, they did as asked, too afraid not to. Having gone into battle mode my mother crossed the room towards us when the others exited, enveloped me in a quick hug before telling my dad that they needed to pack. He nodded and reluctantly let go of me before following her upstairs. I literally felt like crap as I watched them go, unable to comprehend what I was asking them to do and how easily they accepted it, I guessed that was how much they cared about me, enough to drop everything without question. That thought once again triggered the guilt and I cursed myself for doing this to them, my shame reaching a new level when I realised that my mum would have to leave her close friends, the ones she had known all her life and that they would likely have their memories wiped of her. This wasn't fair, I thought angrily as I balled my empty hand into a fist and felt the sting of furious tears, they shouldn't have to go through this, I shouldn't have to go through this, it wasn't right.

I was still considering the injustice of it all when a loud crack alerted me to Tonks' return, only this time she wasn't alone, she stood next to a young couple, maybe about the same age as her, the girl had long, flowing blonde hair and cool blue eyes, her complexion was pale but looked striking against her midnight blue robes, she was very beautiful. The man standing next to her, who could only be her partner judging by the way she linked her arm with him almost the instant they appeared, he was taller than she was but not freakishly so, his hair was longish and brown, stopping at his shoulders which were draped in black robes, both looked sombre due to the unfortunate event that had brought about our meeting, but both looked like nice people.

"Ivy, this is Carcia and Marcus Switch, they are part of the Order and have been briefed on your situation, they're going to take your family to a safe place, if that's okay with you?" Tonks added feeling worried that I might object since I didn't know the first thing about these people I didn't object though, they seemed nice and desperate times called for desperate measures, I didn't have another choice and I wanted my parents safe. Besides, the Order trusted them, so I did too.

"Hello," I greeted "erm, thank you so much for doing this, I don't think you know how much this means to me…" I said trying and failing not to let the sob that threatened to escape from my lips out, it did though and the girl, Carcia, crossed the space between us and rubbed my shoulder before smiling down at me sadly.

"I think we do, Ivy." She said kindly "don't worry, we'll keep them safe, you just focus on staying safe yourself. You've got a lot of support and we're all routing for you."

Confused I frowned at Carcia, behind her, her partner rolled his eyes and said "Carcia, don't go frightening the poor girl, don't you think she's been through enough tonight?"

"Why, what do you mean?" I asked and Tonks stepped forward, seeming a little more cheerful than before, though still obviously upset.

"What my tactless friend is trying to say," Tonks said and I almost laughed at how Tonks had absolutely no right to call anyone tactless, I didn't of though since I doubted I'd find anything at all funny tonight "is that you've developed quite a fan base in the Order, everyone thinks that you're going to advise Harry on how to overcome You Know Who, what with your visions and all."

"It's not that outrageous, Tonks," Carcia insisted before smiling at me.

"Maybe not, but neither one of them is old enough to even think about what you're suggesting they do." Mr. Weasley, who was still stood over by the window, said "they're too young."

I didn't bother to point out that I was seventeen and technically of age, I didn't want to argue with them all telling them I could do whatever I wanted, I only wanted to get out of here and to keep my family away from the clasping hands of the Death Eaters. I didn't want to be some sort of emblem of rebellion either; Harry didn't like being in the spotlight all the time, his name forever in the papers, 'the boy who lived', 'the chosen one' and so on. I wasn't sure I wanted any of that.

"Where is your family, Ivy?" Marcus asked gently and I started, having gone into my own world for a second there.

"Upstairs, packing," I told them, guilt hitting me again and causing me to hug my stomach some more.

"We'll go and give them a hand, speed things along a little bit." Marcus said and I nodded, appreciating that he noticed my desire to get out of here fast. I was just stepping forward to show them where to go when Tonks stopped me with her hand.

"It's alright," she told me "I'll take them."

I nodded, appreciating that as well since I didn't think I was in any fit state to see my family, I'd likely brake down in tears and I was sure that was exactly what they didn't need right now. I let them go and having nothing left to pack myself decided to go for a walk about the house, trying not to think about how this was probably the last time I would ever see this place. I walked into the kitchen and went straight for the door that lead to the garage, I pulled one of the cardboard boxes we had left over from Christmas gifts from there, knowing that it wouldn't be long until the others came down for them once their suitcases were full. I set down the box and in a haze I strode about the room placing things of financial and sentimental value into the box, trying not to think of what I was doing in here just a few short hours ago, when Draco's moods were the biggest of my problems. After emptying the letter draw into the box and adding picture frames, important nick knacks and other odds and ends that I knew my family would want to keep, inside. I left the box on the countertop just in case I had missed anything and so one of my parents could go round, I hadn't bothered with the plates and utensils etc, but some of them might hold sentimental value to my parents, like maybe some had been wedding gifts, I didn't know.

I returned to the living room with a fresh box and carried on with packing, placing anything I thought my parents might want to take with them in the box, this was what I was doing when Marcus came down the stairs carrying several suitcases, followed by my dad carrying some more, I guessed magic had been involved in this since they were packed quite quickly. The two of them headed out the door to the car, which puzzled me a little; when they returned I asked them about it.

"We're going to put everything in the car and apparate when we get into the countryside, it's the safest way." Marcus explained before he and my father headed back upstairs to get more bags. I carried on packing only to stop when my mum came downstairs, she smiled at me though she was still in military mode, her fall back and her coping method when something went wrong, blocking everything else out and focusing on the task at hand with military like precision. I hadn't realised that that was what I was doing too until I spotted her.

While my mum added a few for things to the kitchen box I finished up in the living room, she soon came through carrying the box and took it to the car, passing Mr. Weasley who was still keeping watch and she muttered something about being glad that my dad had forgotten/put off taking the roof box from the car when they used it last summer. Forty-five minutes after my family had returned home they were packed and ready to go, more than half of their possessions left in the soon to be vacated house, I couldn't look any of them in the eye as we waited for Moody and Lupin to return and give us the all clear. Unable to take the guilt I felt and the tension and fear in the living room I hurried upstairs, trying to keep my pace normal as I rushed away from where they all sat. I burst into my room and closed the door behind me, resting on the back of the door as I stared into my half bare room, still fighting back sobs I dropped down onto my desk chair and stroked Athena through the gap in the bars in her cage, I carried on with this for about five minutes before I heard two loud cracks coming from the silent living room. Knowing that the time for leaving had come I picked up Athena's cage, grabbed my broom and trunk and headed from my bedroom, giving it one last long look over my shoulder for rushing down the stairs, likely never to return up there again.

I left my things in the entrance hall and walked into the living room, right in my assumption that Moody and Lupin had returned.

"Are you ready?" Lupin asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"We'll give you some time to say goodbye," Tonks said before leading the others out to the car, making a conscious effort to avoid Lupin's gaze, I noticed. Carcia and Marcus smiled reassuringly at me as they passed.

"We'll look after them," Marcus said before following everyone else outside so that they could 'check everything was ready'.

Shamed and bright red I turned to face my family, ready for shouting and crying and screaming, surely they were angry that I was doing this to them, that they had to leave there home because of me. I was more surprised than I should have been when I felt my younger brothers arms wrap around me, followed by the arms of my two younger sisters, I almost laughed at the cheesiness of the group hug, almost, I wasn't in the mood for laughing. They all held me tightly and I hugged them all back as best I could, I hardly saw any of them as it was what with going away to school, now I would see them even less, it scared me how much they changed in-between me returning home at Christmas and for the summer holidays, I could hardly bare to think about how much will have changed by the time I see them next.

We pulled apart and I looked at the three of them, my siblings who annoyed the hell out of my most of the time, who could cause maximum mischief with minimum resources and who had been some of my closest friends. I wanted so badly to cry, I had done when I had over heard mum explaining to them why I wasn't coming with them, I had overheard them while they were packing and it had broken my heart to have to listen to the pain in all of their voices. They didn't deserve this.

"Ivy," Kelly said drawing my attention to her specifically "we'll see you soon, right, this isn't forever?" she asked, toying with her long blonde locks.

"I hope so," I said simply, not wanting to tell them that I didn't know if that would be possible, I knew that they were old enough to take it but I still didn't want to see them hurt.

"We'll see you soon," Kelly said coming in for a hug again; I returned it and kissed her cheek as she backed away, making room for Jess.

"Love you, Ivy," she said as she hugged me around the waist, going through something she shouldn't have to at only eleven years of age, I clung to her tightly and lost my fight with my tear ducts, trying not to sob loudly as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you too, Jess," I told her "stay safe, and be good, don't cause Carcia and Marcus too much trouble, I know what you're like." I said, my attempt at a joke falling flat in the pain of the moment, Jess nodded against my shirt, tears running down her own cheeks as she pulled away to stand with her sister.

I looked over to Matt, standing there with his hands rooted firmly in his pocket and his expression clearly torn between staying strong and letting his emotions out.

"I guess it's me trying to keep you safe for a change, eh, little brother?" I managed to choke out a small insincere laugh at which Matt's face broke and he strode towards me enveloping me in a hug, once again I was struck by how tall and muscular my little brother had gotten, he'd grown up and I had missed it.

"Stay safe," he said as he hugged me "if anyone of those Death Eater gits even think about attacking you…" he trailed off his threat in meaning and I laughed a little, though I was secretly horrified at the idea of Matt seeking revenge against those heartless killers.

"I'll come straight to you," I said though I knew I'd do no such thing. We pulled apart and Matt kissed me on the cheek before heading over to our sisters and suggesting that they all go and get in the car, ready to leave. I didn't want them to go, not yet, it seemed too soon but I knew if they didn't leave soon it would be too late and either the Death Eaters would be here or I wouldn't let them go. Once the others were gone my parents descended upon me, taking it in turns to hug me.

"Oh, Ivy," my mother, never usually one for emotional displays, sobbed "when will we see you again?"

"I don't know," I admitted as I held her, not wanting to let go.

"This isn't right, are you sure that you can't be come too?" she asked me obviously crying and whatever she had said to the others aside not happy with the separation.

"I cant, I have to go to school," I told her crying against her shoulder "but I'll come and see you as soon as I can."

"It won't be the same," she said still crying as she pulled away, my dad squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I know," I said just before my dad pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ivy, I need you to promise me something," he said as he pulled away.

"Anything," I said since I was doing this to them I would do anything they asked.

"Stay safe," he told me "don't do anything reckless, now these Death Eaters know what you can do you need to keep your head down, I know that you will be safe at Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore but still be careful. I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

I nodded, his request was fair enough but when you considered my track record not the easiest thing to stick to, trouble and danger had a habit of seeking me and my friends out, there was no way to say for sure I would stick to this promise, I made it anyway. "I promise to try my best." I replied and he nodded.

"That's all I ask for," he said before kissing me on the cheek just as he stepped back the front door opened and Carcia walked in, dusting snowflakes from her midnight blue hat.

"We need to get going," she said gently and my parents nodded before turning back to me, I was trying to be strong but I was just about holding on, I wanted to break down and just sob in their arms, begging them not to leave me and telling them I'd find away to keep them safe. I knew that I couldn't though, I had to let them go or else I risked putting their lives in danger and that was one thing I could never do.

"Okay," I said drying my eyes and turning back to my parents.

"We love you, Ivy, don't forget that." my dad told me and my mum eagerly nodded her agreement.

"We'll see you soon love, this is just like the first time you went off to Hogwarts, you'll be with us again before you know it." she said and I nodded, feeling no irritation to how they were both treating me like a child, only frightened that I might not see them again.

And then, with one last long look they both headed out of the living room and out into the snow, Carcia stayed behind and I asked "will I be able to write to them?"

Sadly the blonde girl shook her head "I'm afraid not, it would be too suspicious if owls were coming and going all the time, I suppose the odd owl would be okay, like every few months, but no more than that." she told me and I nodded "but I'll do everything I can to get you a visit every so many months." She said with a smile, which I genuinely returned, cheered up considerably by the prospect of a visit.

"Thank you," I told her but she shook her head still smiling.

"It's alright; it's the least we can do, goodbye Ivy." Carcia said.

"Bye Carcia," I replied before following her to the door, I stood there watching as she exited the house and I watched my family all squashed in the seven seater car with Carcia and Marcus, barely holding back a fresh round of tears I waved at them as the car reversed out of the driveway and my family disappeared out of sight.

I stood there for a few moments more, hardly noticing the cold as it wrapped its self around me since I was so numb, numb to all but the pain right now. The Order members gave me a few minutes of this before Moody turned to me and said, "We need to get you out of here."

I nodded and turned silently back into the house; they followed me and left me to it while I hurried around the house, turning off lights, electrical appliances and everything that didn't need to be on, taking a good look at every room before I exited it, knowing it was likely to be my last for a while. Once everything was off I returned to the hallway where the four of them all waited, with sympathetic expressions on their faces, Lupin was holding my trunk and Mr. Weasley had Athena. I hastily put on my cloak and grabbed my broom before turning back to them.

"You'll be apparating with me," a morose Tonks informed me and I nodded, taking hold of the arm she offered out to me.

"You ready?" Lupin asked and I nodded, that wretched lump having returned to my throat and meaning I didn't trust my voice.

With one last, long look over my shoulder at the darkened and empty house, the place I had grown up and lived in all my life, the place that held so many memories for me, I tried to take everything in and to somehow quell the awful deadened feeling I was getting. The next thing I knew however Tonks was spinning on the spot and the house was being ripped away from me as the world closed in on me at all sides, pushing down on me with a kind of pressure that had me wanting to scream, it was the physical match for the emotional pain I felt. But then it was over, I felt disorientated for a second before realising that I had just apparated with Tonks and that I was now at the Burrow. The four of us had apparated just beyond the gate which Mr. Weasley promptly opened leading us up the garden path, at the sight of the familiar house my internal anguish lessened a little, I knew what waited me inside there, two of my best friends and people who cared about me, along with safety and a sense of belonging. Hurrying along with the others I let go of Tonks' arm and came to a stop with the others when Mr. Weasley reached the door, knocked and asked Mrs. Weasley to question him, she did so without complaint this time and answered Mr. Weasley's question with just as much acceptance, worry evident in her voice.

Upon opening the door and spotting me there Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a tight hug "you poor dear," she sobbed onto my shoulder as she hugged me "come here, you're safe now." She told me before releasing me from her told, I smiled gratefully down at her though it was half hearted, I wanted to thank her but right now I just couldn't, I felt too low.

Harry and Ron, followed by Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's hurried into the kitchen upon hearing my arrival, all of them looking concerned, I supposed that it was inevitable since they didn't know what had happened yet, only that Death Eaters had been to my house.

"Ivy," Ron called as he and Harry approached, Harry made it to me first and pulled me into what must have been my hundredth hug of the night, I didn't complain though, I think I needed every one of them.

"We wanted to come too," Harry told me as we pulled apart "but they wouldn't let us."

"It might have been dangerous," Mrs. Weasley told us all promptly "this was a matter for the Order; it wouldn't have been safe for you."

No one argued with Mrs. Weasley's words and Ron stepped forward and offered me an awkward one armed hug, though I could see the concern on his face. "Bloody Hell, Ivy, Death Eaters, what happened?" he asked me as he stepped back, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mrs. Weasley get ready to chastise her son for his lack of tact but I also saw the worried and eager expressions on the other Weasley's face and told her that it was okay, before telling them my story, the almost blatant lie that I couldn't seem to keep myself from telling, nor could I bring myself to feel truly guilty about. Once I was finished the Weasley's and the present Order members began to discus what this meant, they wondered how the Death Eaters could have found out about my abilities, if they had a spy and what exactly they had wanted with me. Lupin considered calling Dumbledore so that I could speak with him but Mrs. Weasley told him not to since I would be too tired to speak to Dumbledore right now, so Lupin and Mad Eye decided to visit Dumbledore themselves to tell him what happened. Without looking at anyone in particular a saddened looking Tonks offered to go and tell him, and without saying much more than that she bid us all goodbye and headed out of the door apparating at the gate.

I stood there beside Harry and Ron, one of them on each side of me, listening as the others spoke freely in front of us, too worried to be concerned about the fact that all of us were still here. I wasn't really listening to them though, I was thinking, fortunately not about what had happened tonight but rather about Hermione and when I would get the chance to tell her and if it would be safe to tell her, I secretly wished that Ron and Hermione would settle their differences since I really hated it when they fought, it just didn't feel right when we weren't all together. At this point Mrs. Weasley noticed that we were all still standing there and much to the amusement of Fred and George, sent Harry, Ron, Ginny and I to bed, since apparently it was late. I went without complaint, which is more than I can say for Ron who unceremoniously rodded Fred after a joke he made about the little kids having to go to bed, which of course his mother saw and chastised him for.

And with that the four of us said goodnight, Ron a little grumpily and me adding a thank you to the Order members who had come to get me and to Mrs. Weasley for letting me stay here, before heading upstairs to bed. I was sleeping in Ginny's room and we said goodbye to the boys on the landing, I followed her into her room where Ginny indicated to the camp bed I usually slept on when I came here, I pulled my pyjamas from my trunk just as Ginny, who was already dressed for bed, took the pink ball of fluff that was Harold from his cage and turned to face me, offering me a small smile.

"You okay?" she asked me gently as she sat down on her bed stroking her pet.

"As much as can be expected," I replied, offering her a small and insincere smile in return, at which she nodded.

Ginny didn't press the subject any more, which was on of the things I liked about her as a friend, when I was dressed for bed and Ginny had put Harold to bed I crawled into my camp bed exhausted from the emotional drain today had been. Ginny switched off the light and got into her own bed.

"Goodnight, Ivy." She said from across the room.

"Night, Ginny." I replied before rolling over onto my side and attempting to sleep; only it didn't come, not for hours and hours until I had worked myself up to the point of emotional exhaustion out of worry for my family. It wasn't right that they had to go into hiding, it wasn't fair that I wasn't allowed to see them or send them letters except for a few times every now and again, we hadn't done anything wrong, we didn't deserve this. The longer I lay there, tossing and turning, tying in vain to get to sleep, the angrier and I got and the more I convinced myself that all of this crap was the fault of one person and one person only. By the time I'd finished glaring at the ceiling and my body had finally allowed me to rest, I had convinced myself of one fact, this, was Draco Malfoy's fault.

* * *

**Draco**

Sitting in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, Draco was struck by how similar this scene was to the one that he had been in just over twenty-four hours ago, only Draco knew now, despite how he tried to ignore this fact, that very little was still the same now. Glaring at the wall across from where he sat Draco, his mother and his aunt all waited for news, upon returning with the Death Eaters sent to retrieve himself and Ivy Draco had been bombarded with questions and accusations. His aunt Bellatrix had been especially livid, demanding he tell her exactly what had happened at Ivy's and why he was so adamant that she wasn't a Seer. Draco had made up some lie about what had happened there, claiming that in addition to being especially dull and a vile mudblood, Ivy was no Seer. Bellatrix hadn't been willing to let it drop though, she had been frightened that her precious Dark Lord would believe Snape over them and feared his wrath as Snape had refused to be swayed on the matter claiming that Ivy really was a Seer. This didn't surprise Draco at all, as the young blond was becoming steadily surer that Snape's life's mission was to end Draco's by making Draco's job as hard as possible, so that he could take all the glory for himself. So, frightened to tell the Dark Lord that Ivy wasn't a Seer only to have it proved true, Bellatrix had sent the three Death Eaters, Dolohov, Gibbon and Macnair, back to apprehend Ivy so that they could check and likely do a lot of other cruel things to her. For reasons unknown to the young blond, Draco had delayed their departure as long as he possibly could, earning himself confused looks from his mother but still trying to give Ivy time to escape. But he wasn't sure how successful his attempts had been.

Now it was about two hours since Draco had returned to the Manor, and about an hour after their argument had ended and Bellatrix had sent the Death Eaters for Ivy. If Draco could have it his way he wouldn't be sat here right now, he didn't like sitting around downstairs with his family especially due to the new, fierce determination and anger that had taken hold of them in the wake of his fathers capture and his mother's misery. Draco hated being forced to sit around them all as it reminded him of his big and almost impossible mission, it reminded him of how this thing with Ivy was really only a minor issue and how he had bigger things to be dealing with, such as accomplishing something no adult wizard had been able to do. It also reminded him of what was at stake here and that not only his life but the lives of everyone in this room with him depended on his success. However Draco had to know what had happened, he had to be here where the Death Eaters returned and he was likely to miss out on the news of their arrival if he escaped to his room. So, Draco sat there with his mother and aunt, both of which refused to speak a word and only stared at the door, waiting expectantly for it to open. Once again Draco was reminded of the last time he had sat here and the second mission the Dark Lord had given him. That plan had changed pretty quickly, Draco thought darkly as he folded his arms across his chest, one moment he was only supposed to be seeing what Ivy knew and the next he was expected to keep her busy while the other Death Eaters came for her. Irritated and flustered for reasons he couldn't quite understand Draco jumped half a mile when the drawing room door as thrown open and the Death Eaters strode in, not expecting their return quite that second.

"What news?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly as she got to her feet and approached them. Narcissa looked up expectantly and worriedly, knowing that if Draco was mistaken he could very well pay for it with his life, mission for the Dark Lord or not. Draco however feigned disinterest and turned to look at the three of them with a bored expression on his face.

"The house was empty," Dolohov said a note of irritation to his voice "half of their possessions were missing and there was no one in sight."

"Did you check the town?" Narcissa asked as she gracefully got to her feet.

"Yes, but no one had even heard of her, Gibbon checked and no one had a clue who she was." Dolohov said watching as Bellatrix's expression contorted into one of mad rage.

"She escaped!" she screamed as she exploded and yelled at the Death Eaters before her, Narcissa who stood by her sister tried to calm her down but it was Draco who managed to quiet her screaming.

"Of course she ran, what else did you expect her to do, she may be a mudblood but I'm sure she's smart enough to figure out that we'd be back and to get away while she still could." He said in a clam and emotionless voice, though hidden behind the back of the chair Draco was having a hard time holding back a smile, Ivy had gotten away, that was all that mattered.

Draco made sure his face was as neutral as his tone as he heard his aunt's footsteps on the wooden floor as she walked around chair he was sitting on and came to a stop before him "I don't know what you're getting so high and mighty about Draco," she hissed menacingly "because if you are wrong and that Jones girl really is a Seer, then it wont just be me the Dark Lord will be looking for."

"I know," Draco said, his voice ringing with sincerity and authority as he met his aunt's hard gaze with a cold one of his own. Her eye twitching in irritation Bellatrix stepped away from a defiant Draco, keeping his gaze until she turned and stormed back towards the three Death Eaters.

Draco wasted no time in getting to his feet; no longer having a reason to stay down here he decided to head upstairs and pull out his hidden notebook, the one that contained his coded plans for his other mission, and hopefully make some progress towards saving the lives of himself and his family, by ultimately taking another. Uncomfortable once again but no less determined Draco made to exit the room, his aunt paid him no mind as he did so since she was too deep in frantic discussion with the three Death Eaters to notice him. His mother did however, her suspicious gaze followed him as he exited the room, alerting him to the fact that he had done something to make her like that, keeping his pace steady and his eyes ahead Draco left the drawing room, worried about what his mother might have seen in him and how on Earth he was supposed to complete the impossible task, but knowing he had to because there was no other choice. Despite all this however, Draco Malfoy was still secretly glad as he jogged up the stairs to his bedroom, content in at least that regard.

**Author note: and there we have it, chapter ten, so, what did you think? Please press that green button just at the bottom there, it wont take you very long and I love hearing from you, all reviews are met with love even the anonymous ones because I just love hearing from you guys, so please, especially if you haven't in a while, tell me your thoughts on this. Thanks for reading! :) x**


	11. For the best

**Author note: Hello everyone, here's my next chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own the incredible story, plot, quotes, potions etc used or mentioned here, I do however extend some ownership over my own characters and ideas.**

**Chapter eleven**

**Ivy**

I spent the remainder of the Christmas Holidays at the Burrow, worrying constantly about my family even though I knew that they would be safe with Carcia and Marcus and imagining inventive and painful ways to extract my revenge on one Draco Malfoy. The anger I felt for him hadn't mellowed in the slightest over the past week, if anything it had intensified, I felt a deep hatred for the blond haired Death Eater and if I never saw him again it would be too soon for me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid him at Hogwarts though, the traitorous boy was in several of my lessons which could either be a good or bad thing, good for the whole revenge thing as it would give me more chances to get to him and bad since I never wanted to see him again. He had been prepared to hand me over to the Death Eaters, leaving me at their mercy, a guilty conscious or some small sense of fair play had convinced him to let me go (that or because I had had my vision and knew his plans he had no choice but to help me). But that did nothing to take away from the fact that for a twenty-four hour period he had lied to my face and had been willing to betray me. It was his fault that my family and I had to leave our home, it was his fault that they were in hiding right now, taken away from everyone and everything they had ever known just to keep them safe, he was the reason why I was constantly worried about the Death Eaters finding me again and the reason why I would be forever looking over my shoulder. I would only be safe at Hogwarts until Voldermort was stopped, if he was ever stopped, because they would always be looking for me. So, excuse me if the thought of seeing the creep who had caused this again didn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Harry and Ron had picked up on my foul mood; it was kind of hard for even someone as dense as those two could be to miss it when I was forever stalking around the house and the garden huffing and scowling, though they didn't fully understand the extent of it. Just like with the Order members, I hadn't even told Ron and Harry about Draco's visit. For the life of me I couldn't tell you why, I should have grassed on the little rat the first chance I got, telling the world exactly what he was and what he was capable of, I didn't thought, through a sense of misplaced loyalty (or something like that) I told no one about Draco. Stupid of me I know, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Consequently Harry and Ron believed my anger was purely do to the fact that someone on our side was selling our secrets to the Death Eaters and that because of that my parents and my lives were in danger and they had had to go into hiding, which was a very fair reason to be pissed off, but sadly that wasn't it. I tried not to sulk so much, at least not half as much as I wanted to, the first day after the Weasleys and the Order had told me about the strict new rules in place to keep me safe, which basically involved me staying inside, which is to say no trips to Diagon Alley, no Hogsmeade and no leaving the Burrow until I went back to school. Furious and still reeling from the pervious day I had ran right out of the Burrow and into the nearby woods, not caring that I was braking the new rules only hating all of this and how not only could I never go back home, I was trapped inside as well, I had fled to a near by woods and taken my anger out on the trees there, firing curses out left right and centre. Ron and Harry had found me and talked me down, which I appreciated since they weren't used to me acting like this, I usually had good control over my emotions but under the circumstances they understood.

Since then I had made an effort to tone down my rage and my sulking, aside from the occasional huff, simply because it wasn't fair on everyone else. The Weasleys had taken me in, letting me stay with them when I had no where else to go, it seemed to me that charging around the house like a whiney thirteen year old was a poor way to repay them, this wasn't their fault after all. So I bottled it all up, for the most part, keeping it hidden until it was the right time to let it all go with the right person present, only then, I had decided, would I allow myself to explode.

So, lined up in front of the Weasleys fireplace a few days after New Year's Eve, I had my emotions kept in check. We were travelling back to Hogwarts via a one off connection to the Floo Network and everything else aside I was quite looking forward to seeing Hermione again, it would be nice to have her to talk some of this over with, and being back at Hogwarts. Standing behind Harry I watched as an emotional Mrs. Weasley bid farewell to her two youngest children for another term, she was still very upset about everything that had happened with Percy on Christmas Day (his visit being only a Ministry ploy to get to Harry) and the parting was harder for her than usual.

"Promise me you'll look after yourself…stay out of trouble…" he told Harry as she pulled him into a hug, still sobbing and causing my heart to ache, I should have been saying goodbye to my own parents right now, not wondering how they were coping in hiding.

"I always do, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said in an attempt to lighten the mood "I like a quiet life, you know me." Mrs. Weasley looked at him, gave a watery chuckle and then turned to me, looking like she might cry again before opening her arms for me; I stepped into her embrace easily.

"You as well, you're getting almost as bad as Harry for attracting danger now, Ivy," she told me as she hugged me tightly before adding in a quieter but sharper voice "don't worry, Ivy dear, they'll be fine, you just keep yourself safe, promise me."

"I will, Mrs. Weasley," I said nodding, Mrs. Weasley returned the motion before letting go of me and saying,

"So, you're staying with us during the summer, dear, is that okay?"

I nodded, not really trusting my voice right now and fighting back tears of my own, Mrs. Weasley was such a lovely person and she cared about both me and Harry deeply, along with Hermione of course, even though we weren't hers. I appreciated everything she did for me so much, but I wanted my own parents. For a brief moment I wondered if this was just a taste of how empty Harry felt all of the time, suddenly I had greater empathy for the pain my friend must always feel, though I could never fully understand how he felt since both my parents were still alive.

"Be good then all of you…" Mrs. Weasley said tearfully.

Stepping last into the emerald flames I called out "Hogwarts" in the strongest voice I could manage and with one last look at the place I would be calling home for an unspecified length of time, the flames engulfed me and spinning very fast I shot off towards Hogwarts. Slowing down as the journey neared its end I blinked before coming to a stop in the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office. Stepping out over the grate I went to stand beside Ron, Harry and Ginny, trying not to get ash all over McGonagall's red and gold rug. With a greeting to us all McGonagall dismissed us all from her office and the four of us trekked across the castle towards the Gryffindor castle, chatting amiably as we went, I joined in extending a lot of effort to do so, but my heart really wasn't in the conversation. The sun was setting outside the windows, painting the horizon a deep reddish pink as it sank, just as we reached the portrait hole.

I listened as Ron had an argument with a rather hung over Fat Lady about the password, which she told him had changed over the holidays and none of us knew what it was now. The problem was somewhat resolved however when very pink faced Hermione rushed down the corridor, greeting each of us warmly, baring Ron of course, and giving us the right password. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, a sullen looking Ron and I all stepped into the Gryffindor common room, while I let the relief that I still had at least once constant place of residence right now sink in, Hermione pulled a roll of parchment from her pocket and handed it to Harry, who brightened upon seeing it.

"Great," he said as he unrolled it and read the message, I spotted Harry's name written in a formal and familiar script on the back and knew that it was from Dumbledore "I've got loads to tell him-and you. Lets sit down-" Harry suggested but was suddenly cut off by a high pitched screech of,

"Won, Won," from Lavender, who seemingly materialising from nowhere threw herself into Ron's arms, startling him massively and causing several on lookers, including Hermione, to snicker. I cringed for Ron's sake, feeling a little sorry for him, I could tell he hated it when Lavender over did it with the public displays of affection and to be honest her voice went right through me when she screeched like that.

"There's a table over there…coming Ginny, Ivy?" Hermione asked, pointing to the desk in question.

"No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean," Ginny said though she didn't seem all that pleased by that fact, apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed this if Harry's hopeful expression was anything to go by. I couldn't suppress the smile that forced its way to my lips then, even in my foul mood I could still appreciate how cute this was, clearly Harry liked Ginny more than he was letting on and I found that sweet.

I thought about it for a moment, wondering if it would be wise to go with them or if I should just sneak off to the dormitories right now since I didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. That's what made my decision for me, I had spent too long this past week avoiding conversation and people all together, it was time that I got over it and stopped being so unsocial, someone would notice something was up and that was something I definitely didn't want bringing up.

"I've got no where else to go," I said a little teasingly and managing a smile at three of my friends "so I suppose I'll come and sit with you two."

Saying bye to Ginny I followed Harry and Hermione over to the spare table where after pleading with Hermione to make up with Ron, to which I added my wish for this to happen, to no avail Harry proceeded to tell Hermione about the conversation he had overheard Snape and Malfoy having last term, the same story he had told me Christmas day when I visited the two lads at the Burrow. As predicted the conversation hit me like a punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of me with the pain it caused even though I was expecting it and braced for it. Anger rolled off of me in new waves, as I thought of what had happened on Boxing Day. But still despite all of that, despite my new found hate for Malfoy and my desire to get back at him, somehow I managed not to say anything as Harry expressed his concerns that Snape was helping Malfoy with his Death Eater task. I watched as Hermione's face became doubtful and I remained silent, not mentioning just how close to the mark Harry really was. Malfoy was a Death Eater, only Snape couldn't be helping him with his task because not only had Draco told me himself that Snape wasn't a Death Eater, but also the said task was finished now and so Draco had nothing for Snape (or anyone else) to help him with.

"Don't you think-" Hermione started after a thoughtful pause at the end of Harry's explanation, Harry cut across her though, anticipating her response.

"-he was pretending to offer help so that he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he was doing?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Ron's dad and Lupin think so," Harry admitted "but this definitely proves that Malfoy's planning something, you can't deny that." Harry said tentatively, shooting me a wary look since he knew full well that on Christmas day when he told me about this, I had denied it. I felt my cheeks colour in humiliation, thinking that had been some poor judgement on my part. I had told Harry that it didn't really prove anything, that just because he overheard what he did it didn't prove his allegations in any way shape or form; I said that there were a million possibilities for what they might have been talking about. Yeah, alright.

"No, I can't." Hermione answered slowly and Harry looked a little relived.

"Good, I thought you might side with Ivy." He said and I shot him a look, wishing he hadn't dragged me into the conversation; I was beginning to wish that I had fled when I had the chance.

"You don't think that Malfoy's planning something, Ivy?" she asked me, looking interested and causing me to shift under her uncomfortable gaze.

I don't think that he is anymore, I thought miserably, he was planning something though, and unfortunately it had involved me.

"That's not what I said," I hedged still not comfortable with this topic "I only said that Harry doesn't know exactly what they were talking about, it could have been anything." I said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"I don't know, Ivy, whatever Malfoy is up to, it doesn't sound too good." Hermione said, taking me aback a little with how she was agreeing with Harry.

"Maybe not, but how do we know it even matters anymore, it might have been done already for all we know?" I asked, wanting to get away from this topic as it quickly burnt out my fuse.

"Why, have you heard something?" Harry asked, his voice sounding very, very interested and causing me to panic, I was backing myself into a corner now and I had to hurry and manoeuvre myself out.

"No," I said simply in a calm voice "just speculating."

Neither Harry nor Hermione looked convinced, shifting on my chair uncomfortably I tucked my hair behind my ear looked up at them both, since I had been avoiding their gaze until then "look, I don't feel too well, I'm going to head up to the dormitories." I said clearly running away from this topic and clearly having something to hide, fortunately though both Harry and Hermione let it drop for now and didn't ask me to explain, they mercifully let me leave.

Weaving in and out of the crowds of Gryfindors in the common room I soon made it to the staircase and half jogged half ran up them, coming to a stop outside the girl's dormitories I hesitated before pushing the door open and sighing in relief when I found it empty.

"Thank God," I breathed as I crossed the room towards my four poster at the foot of which was my trunk.

Opening the fastenings of the trunk I eased it open and looked at all that remained of my possessions, the remainder of which was still at Royston Drive either gathering dust or burnt to a cinder by angry Death Eaters. Routing through my stuff I pulled out my pyjamas, freshly washed by Mrs. Weasley, and dumped them on my bed. Just as I moved to get up something caught my eye amongst the organised mess of my trunk, the corner of one of my photo frames was sticking out from under a pile of T-shirts. Gently I extracted it, smiling sadly when I looked at the photo it held, it was the one of my family that I usually kept on my desk at home, the first one I took with my magical camera. I carefully set the picture down on my nightstand before sitting on my bed and staring at it, watching my family as they blinked unsurely at the camera, confused by new magic. I sat there for a few moments, just watching the photo and hoping that they were adjusting okay, but then I realised that the other girls would be up here soon getting ready for bed and since I didn't want to have to explain my depressed expression I hastily dressed in my bedclothes, brushed my hair and climbed between the warm sheets.

I lay there for a short while, thinking, mellowing a little I think as I reached several pretty important conclusions that defined who I was going to be from now on. It was as I was deciding on these thoughts that the rest of the dorm came upstairs to get ready for bed, pretending to be asleep so as to avoid a conversation right now (I'd be back to my normal self tomorrow, I had promised myself as much) I listened as they speculated about my well-being and then about if a boy was involved in my obvious misery. That was until Hermione silenced them by saying that it was my own business and hadn't they got anything better to do than gossip about me? The dorm fell silent then and when the other girls had all climbed into be and the last lamp was extinguished I opened my eyes again, staying awake for another hour or so before, not for the first time this week, crying myself to sleep.

Hermione and I were the last ones in the dormitory the next morning, I was running late and Hermione was waiting for me, not wanting to go and find Harry since it was obvious he would be with Ron, also I think she wanted to ask me if I was okay. Last night, before falling asleep I had come to several very important conclusions; firstly, I wasn't going to act like this any more, I wasn't going to wander around like I was just so hard done by it wasn't right and it wasn't me, there were people out there that had suffered far worse than me, at least my family were all still alive. So no more moping around, no matter how hard I tried to hide it, no more misery, no more depression, I would be me again. Secondly, there was no way that I was going to get revenge on Malfoy, there was no way to do it without starting some sort of out right war between us and I didn't need that right now, the only sure way to end this and to get revenge on Malfoy would be to tell the world his secret, to tell them that he was a Death Eater, but I was apparently incapable of doing that so it was out of the question. I just needed to carry on with my life, the way to deal with this was to pretend that Malfoy didn't exist, to ignore him should he (though I doubted he would) try to talk to me, and to erase him from my mind completely. It would be less messy and better for me in the long run.

Also that was another thing; thirdly I had resolved to never tell anyone about Malfoy's visit to my house and what had resulted from that, no matter how tempting it was to get his betrayal out there and to talk about it with my friends I knew that I just couldn't. I hadn't even been able to tell Dumbledore about it when he had come to the Burrow the day after the incident to talk to me, I had had to lie to him just like everyone else and I had felt terrible about it. But it was for the best. And with all of that in mind, I should be able to move on with my life and get over all of this. I just had one more person to lie to first.

"Ivy," Hermione said as I hastily ran a brush through my hair, late due to having overslept, probably a by product of how long it took me to get to sleep last night.

"Um," I said as I bent down to slip on my school shoes.

"Are you okay?" she asked me a little tentatively, as though I was a ticking time bomb.

At her question I looked up innocently and smiled, it was almost effortless proving to me that my frame of mind made all the difference to my mood; I was determined not to sink back into the hole of this past week.

"Erm," I said as though I was surprised that she was asking such a question and still smiling innocently "yeah, I'm okay, now anyway." I said deciding to be part way honest and invite to conversation rather than having it dragged from me.

"What do you mean, now anyway?" Hermione asked from where she perched on the end of her bed, her bag over her shoulder and a pile of large books in her arms.

I sighed, only this wasn't forced in any way, shape or form, I really didn't want to have to lie about this again but I knew I had to. I had decided it was best for no one to know the truth, not even my closest friends, not even Dumbledore, to tell Hermione the truth would be wrong, as would to keep the whole issue of my parents from her a secret.

"Do you mind being even more late to breakfast?" I asked her and she shook her head, saying that she didn't.

"My parents have had to be sent into hiding and I'm not allowed to return home," I admitted, Hermione gasped and her eyes widened.

"What…why?" she asked getting that look she got whenever she was learning new information, a deep interest but also in this case sympathy at my pain.

"The Death Eaters have found out about my…ability," I said not really wanting to say it out loud just in case we were overheard "they came looking for me on Boxing Day, but I had a vision of them coming so I sent my patronus to the Order and started packing my stuff. The Order got there in time, whipped the towns memory of both me and my family and arraigned for someone from the Order to take my parents somewhere safe since they cant stay in Barnsley any more, not now the Death Eaters know where I live. They have been taken away from everything they have ever known and I don't know where they are or how they are." I said trying to not get emotional but failing, as to be expected from me.

"How did they find out?" Hermione asked "I thought only the Order, us and Dumbledore knew about your powers…does that mean we have a spy?"

"That's what everyone seems to think," I said looking down, unable to believe that any one in the Order would betray me like that but surely someone must be for this to be happening, and also hating myself for not telling Hermione the truth.

"So this is why you were so distant and upset yesterday, I asked Harry but he wouldn't tell me anything," Hermione said and I silently thanked Harry for letting me tell Hermione myself, even though I didn't necessarily want to it was for the best "where are you going to stay?"

"The Burrow," I said getting up and hunting for my school bag, carefully remembering not to say Ron's house, since it was kind of an unwritten rule not to talk about Ron around Hermione right now "Mrs. Weasley is letting me stay there until I leave school, she says I can stay longer if I want but I don't want to put them out." I said as I slung my bag of books over my shoulder and crossed the room.

"I'm sorry, Ivy," Hermione said as she stood up "this is simply awful, now that they know you're secret and they want you for their own means they'll never stop searching for you." I nodded uncomfortably and Hermione seemed to pick up on the fact that I didn't need reminding just how bad things were and didn't say anything else about it.

"Shall we go see if there's anything left to eat?" I asked her with a smile, which she returned with a nod.

Together we left the girls dormitories and found the common room, just as expected, completely empty; everyone was already down at breakfast. As we jogged out the portrait hole I suggested that we run down to the Great Hall but Hermione, the prefect, insisted that we stick to the rule of no running in the corridors. Hermione and I entered the Great Hall and found that breakfast was mercifully still in progress; I was starving from a loss of appetite over the past week and was more than ready to tuck in to some good Hogwarts food. Deliberately looking in the direction of just the Gryffindor table, so as to avoid unwanted sights, I spotted Harry and Ron sat about halfway down the long wooden table, Harry waved me over but Ron was too bust talking to Seamus to look our way, which was good for Hermione. However she still huffed and said something about wanting to talk to Neville, who was sitting a good way away from Ron, and how I should go say hi to Harry and she'd see me in Charms. bidding goodbye to Hermione just for now I crossed the room towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry, hungrily talking a piece of buttered toast from the almost empty plate in the middle.

"Where's Hermione going?" Harry asked as I chewed my toast.

"She wanted to talk to Neville," I replied shooting Harry a meaningful look at which he nodded.

"Did you tell her then?" he asked and I nodded reaching forward to take another slice of toast.

"Yeah, I did, thanks for not telling her by the way, it was better to explain the mess myself." I said smiling at him, which seemed to take Harry aback a little since my mood was quite different than it had been this past week but he didn't complain, I think he appreciated having a friend who wasn't arguing with another one of his friends and wasn't miserable anymore.

"Any time," he said with a smile at which point Ron noticed my presence and turned to face me.

"Hi, Ivy," he greeted in a sour tone.

"What?" I asked looking at his hopeless expression.

"Oh, we've got another apparation lesson this week," he said slumping a little and causing me to pull a confused face.

"What?" I asked not getting why he was so bothered "you were all excited for it before Christmas."

"Yeah, that was before he found out that he couldn't do it," Seamus said and every male Gryffindor within reaching distance laughed along with Seamus, including Harry who nudged his friend playfully.

"Shut it, Seamus," Ron hissed before turning to me and saying "I just don't get it, destination, deliberation, divination or whatever…I'm hopeless."

A giggle burst from my lips but it was short lived as I saw that Ron really was beating himself up about this "Divination is a subject Ron, the one you, Harry and I all failed," I said causing Harry and Ron to laugh a little at the private joke, about how a Seer such as me could fail Divination, in my defence I couldn't get anything from crystal balls or tea leaves, and I had been counting on having a vision during the exam, which never happened "besides I don't think it matters right now, no one," I said looking purposefully at the surrounding lads "can really apparate yet, we haven't learnt enough."

Looking a little brighter Ron nodded, seeing the truth of my words and liking how the other lads had sunk a little lower in their chairs because of what I had just said. Following Harry and Ron to our first lesson, Charms, we chatted amiably until we reached the classroom door where I said goodbye to them and went to sit with Hermione, since she was alone and I always sat with her in lessons. Today we were trying to produce a fountain of pure water, which Hermione had grasped almost instantly, with me it had taken a little while longer and some coaching from Hermione but I had managed to complete the task in a good time. The day carried on in a similar fashion to this morning, Harry and I alternated between spending time with Hermione and spending time with Ron, sometimes separately and sometimes together, mostly it depended on the lesson and if we were in the same lesson as Hermione or if Lavender was in that lesson with us. By the time we made it to our last lesson of the day, Potions, I had remembered (as if I had ever forgotten) just why I hated it so much when we fought.

Potions was awkward, Hermione and I couldn't move from the table we had sat at on the very first day of this year, the same one as Harry, Ron and Ernie, though Ernie wasn't a problem and really nor was Harry. Ron and Hermione blatantly ignored each other, frowning from the second they entered the room and sat down and absolutely refusing to look at one and other. Harry and I exchanged uncomfortable glances and tried to make awkward conversation with everyone, Ernie, sensing the atmosphere tried to help us but it was all too forced and we soon stopped trying, settling into an odd silence as we waited for Slughorn to arrive. Trying to distract myself I closed my eyes trying to guess at the potions in the room from their smell, today there was only one remaining and it smelt unlike any other potion I had ever smelt before, and yet I knew I had smelt it before. I could make out three distinct smells within it, one was coffee, its sharp sent hitting my nose and making me instantly more aware, I loved the smell of coffee but despised the taste but since I wasn't drinking it I found its presence soothing and enjoyable. The second scent I identified in the potion was parchment, like the kind found it books, only for me it didn't remind me of my big heavy school books but rather the novels tucked away in my trunk in the tower, it was a homely smell and I appreciated it presence. By this point I was smiling like a lunatic, the smells were filling me up with a kind of euphoria that I hadn't felt in a while, especially the last smell, the one that I couldn't quite place. It smelt…clean, clean and sharp, no nonsense like an expensive aftershave or something like that, only I couldn't name it despite how familiar I knew it was to me. Frowning a little in confusion I decided that this wasn't my dad's aftershave, nor any male member of my family, it didn't smell like Harry or Ron either, but that was definitely closer to the scent.

My eyes snapped open when I placed the potion, Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. I recognised the scents from my first potions lesson of the year, at least two of them anyway, my third scent had been melted chocolate this autumn, but it had changed now, changed into something frightening. Just as I opened my eyes my breath caught in my throat and I felt as though someone had punched me in the stomach, for walking into the dungeons at just that exact moment was none other than Draco Malfoy. The blond haired Death Eater wore a hard, yet slightly troubled expression on his face; his cool blue eyes were hard as sapphires as he stared straight ahead into the room, his head held high and his stance dominating. Despite that however, there were dark circles underneath his eyes. Not wanting him to try and meet my gaze I averted my eyes quickly as two very different things stirred inside me at the slight of him, one was murderous rage and the second…well, it inspired more murderous rage. My eyes found the offending potion in a corner of the room, its steam rising in characteristic swirls and I was sure if I was close enough I would be able to see its mother of pearl sheen. Thanks for that, I scowled at the potion well aware of how crazy I must be to be talking to a potion inside me head, just what I needed right now, my head filling with lovey dovey thoughts when I'm in the same room as HIM.

Getting rid of my troubled expression just as Slughorn bounded into the room I was glad that I had somewhere to look as he explained the potion we would be making today, which apparently would be the Ageing Potion. Once Slughorn was finished with his excited introduction he told us to get going with it, obediently I got to work on my potion, knowing that despite how much I understood the subject my potion would never be as good as Harry's (or rather the Prince's) or Hermione's. Potions was not my best subject, Charms (despite the issue today) and Transfiguration were. As I cut, crushed and diced various plants and animal parts to make the potion I felt myself relax again, settling in to ignoring Malfoy, though Ron kept asking why he was looking over here, causing my two male friends to send threatening glares in the Slytherin's direction. But other than that I was fully able to shut out his presence and get on with my own thing, I watched as Harry deviated from the set instructions and made a pretty much perfect potion and Hermione sent irritated looks in both his and Ron's direction. I smiled at that, some things would just never change.

By the end of the lesson I had managed to almost complete a passable potion, at which Slughorn had nodded pleasantly, I grinned at Harry as Slughorn declared his potion to be the most amazing of its kind he had ever seen, putting so much enthusiasm into his words that it was a wonder the man didn't collapse in overexertion. I wasn't jealous of Harry's book and the attention it got him, I was a naturally shy person and tended to try and avoid that stuff unless it was urgent, I preferred to try and fail on my own rather than cheating, Harry had offered to share the book with me but like Ron I had also had difficulty deciphering the handwriting and had ultimately decided that it wasn't worth it. Malfoy's potion, I couldn't help but overhear, was not deserving of such merit, and Slughorn had suggested that perhaps Malfoy had been distracted while making it and had suggested a good nights sleep to get rid of those dark circles, much to everyone else's amusement, his irritation and annoyingly my sympathy.

"Come on," Harry said as Slughorn dismissed us and we all gathered up our things "I want to get something to eat before going to see Dumbledore." Harry added that last part quietly.

"Can't mate," Ron said with a note of actual regret to his voice "I promised Lavender I'd meet her outside her class."

Harry nodded his sympathy and Hermione let out a scoff as she packed away her books, at which Ron shot her a glare.

Keen to stop the argument before it began Harry said "alright, I'll see you in the common room later and tell you what happened." Harry said meaning his meeting with Dumbledore.

"See ya, Ron," I said nicely as my redheaded friend reluctantly left to find his girlfriend, making a mental note to ask Harry about that later, or maybe even Ron himself, I led Harry and a considerably less hostile Hermione around our table and towards the door. Unfortunately for me a certain blond was doing exactly that on the next table over.

The four of us, Harry, Hermione, Malfoy and I all came to a stop as we nearly collided with each other, I cursed internally as my heart rate picked up again but felt better when my hand subconsciously reached for my wand in anger. At least I was experiencing one rational emotion. Surprising us all Malfoy didn't send out a biting remark, he just stood there, his eyes wide for about a millisecond before the shutters went down and the hard expression returned and he became hostile. Up close he looked even more exhausted than he had when he first walked in and suddenly Slughorn's suggestion that he get a good nights sleep didn't seem so unreasonable. Making sure that my expression betrayed none of my softness I stood there, both of us waiting for the other to get out of their way. Was it my imagination or behind that superior, almost disgusted expression did he actually look torn, like he was trying to make a split second choice but didn't know what to do. The few remaining students were watching the mini confrontation, most of them Slytherin's who were jeering at me and my friends, both us and Malfoy ignored them, focusing instead on each other. If it wouldn't have been a show of weakness I would have looked away, I couldn't stand to look at him right now, it made me think about everything, about what he was and what he would have done to me if I hadn't had that vision and read that letter.

"Out of my way, Potter," Malfoy hissed even though I was the one in his way and not Harry.

Harry, angered as always by Malfoy's presence and spurred on my his suspicions stepped closer to me, looking over my shoulder at him as he put a hand on my shoulder I saw that Harry was glaring at Malfoy with intense dislike. Malfoy bristled a little and shifted on his feet, an unreadable expression in his eyes for a split second before it vanished, something had bothered him, something to do with Harry, I had turned back in time just to spot it.

"Make _us_, Malfoy" Harry said threateningly stressing the word 'us' and I was just about to ask Harry to stop, to tell him Malfoy wasn't worth whatever he was planning to do, still standing in a classroom with an apparently oblivious teacher, however said teacher was apparently not so oblivious as he called,

"Mr. Malfoy, a word if you wouldn't mind."

For a long moment none of us moved, Malfoy continued to glare at Harry, who returned the look in equal measure, I stood there like a lemon doing nothing, shocked by the sudden confrontation and battling the desire to hit Malfoy myself, Hermione was still standing behind us, a telling off most likely on the tip of her tongue. However after what seemed to be an hours worth of minutes crammed into one Malfoy moved, sending one last furious look at Harry and an unreadable one at me, he looked through Hermione completely as though she was beneath his notice, which pissed me off and reluctantly strode towards Slughorn. An air of 'how dare you call me to you' about him that I was sure with a teacher any less of a pushover would have earned him a detention.

"Come on," I urged, trying not to be aware of how at the sound of my voice Malfoy's head snapped in my direction. Keeping my own head down I quelled my own angry feeling and with Hermione's help led Harry from the room.

"Harry, I can't believe you, you were going to start a fight in a CLASSROOM, with a TEACHER watching!" Hermione chastised as soon as the classroom door was closed behind us, for a moment I wondered what Slughorn was going to say to Malfoy and then I decided that I didn't care. It was better I didn't think about that.

"He deserved it," Harry said angrily as he tried to calm down "you saw the way he was looking at Ivy, and how he didn't speak to her, just because she's a Muggleborn, he looked right through you too Hermione."

"Yes but its Malfoy, what did you expect?" Hermione continued, causing me to ask that question of myself, what had I expected from Malfoy when appeared in my house on Christmas Day, him to be anything other than what he was?

"It doesn't matter any more," I said hitching my bag further up my shoulder "I've gone past caring what he thinks of me or people like me, but thanks for sticking up for me Harry, I appreciate it." Harry nodded and grinned.

"Well, yes, I appreciate it too but honestly Harry, you could have gotten in trouble." Hermione continued.

"And that would make today different from any other day, how?" I asked grinning, determined to make a joke of this and not to let HIM get me down again.

Harry laughed and even Hermione let out a reluctant chuckle "lets get down to the Great Hall," Harry suggested "I wasn't kidding when I said that I wanted to get something to eat before going to see Dumbledore, I've got some Charms homework to do before I go as well."

"We all do, Harry," Hermione said as we set off walking through the dungeons, however we came to a sudden stop when Colin Creevey dashed down the last few steps of the staircase that led back up to ground level and came to a stop in front of us, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Colin?" Harry asked worriedly as Colin tried to catch his breath but decided that his message was more important than breathing.

"Professor…Dumbledore…"the small boy wheezed routing through his pocket.

"Breathe, Colin," I instructed and with a nod Colin waited until he had fully caught his breath before pulling out a note and handing it to me.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this, he told me I'd find you down here but I was worried I might miss you." he explained as I took the note from him.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Colin," I said startled by the letter, I wasn't used to getting them, every now and again Dumbledore asked to see me so that we could talk about my visions and he could get a better understanding of how they worked, though they weren't that different from every other Seer's abilities, but these letters still made me nervous.

As Colin headed back up the stairs I turned the letter over in my hands, my name was written on the front in the familiar grand script and under Harry and Hermione's curious gaze I opened the letter.

_Dear Ivy_

_I hope that you have settled back into school life well, but I would much like to talk to you again about the events of this Christmas Holiday. Kindly come to my office right away._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS I have a new box of Chocolate Frogs in my office; I know how they are your favourite._

Despite how my stomach dropped at the mention of going through what happened at Christmas again I still managed to laugh at the Post Script. It was clearly the password to Dumbledore's office but I found it funny how he had worked it into the letter, I didn't know the headmaster knew about my disastrous first experience with Chocolate Frogs, I had been sitting in the Common Room with Hermione in our first year, who at the time had had her head in a book, basically I hadn't been expecting the frogs to be alive and so when I opened the packing it (and I) had jumped about a mile, ultimately resulting in my chasing it around the Common Room. Humiliation and three years of receiving Chocolate Frogs from everyone as a joke had followed me all but destroying the Common Room in my quest to find the frog.

"You'll have to get going," Hermione said, she, like Harry, had been reading the letter over my shoulder "you don't want to be late."

"Yeah," I agreed as I folded up the letter and put it in my pocket "I'll meet you both in the Great Hall when I've finished if it doesn't take long," I told them both as we started walking.

"Okay," Harry agreed "if not I'll meet you in the Common Room with Ron later."

"Yup," I said with a look in Hermione's direction, wondering if she would be there too but deciding it unlikely. Together the three of us took to the stairs and headed up to the castle's ground floor, all of us wondering what Dumbledore was going to say and me worrying about having to explain it all again, I wasn't sure that I'd be able to take lying to him again, I'd lied to too many people and Dumbledore always had a way of unknowingly making me feel despicable when I did. The dungeons disappeared below us as we climbed, becoming a distant memory as we headed for the brighter upper levels of the castle but unfortunately, not before I heard the door to the potions classroom open and close with a loud, creaky thud as the last student exited the room.

**Author note: yeah, nothing much happens here I know, its actually pretty dull but mostly this chapter was just about Ivy and the others coming back to Hogwarts and her initial reaction to everything that happened over Christmas, also her first look of Draco since then. So tell me, was it an epic fail or a half decent chapter, I love hearing from you all, a massive, massive thank you to all my amazing reviewers who I love so very much. Hope you enjoyed this. :) x **


	12. Promises and confrontations

**Author note: Hi guys, since this chapter is pretty long I'll forget the long AN and simply say, enjoy…:)**

**Disclaimer: quite obviously I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter twelve**

**Draco**

Closing the classroom door behind him with a harsh slam Draco stalked through the dungeons, irritated that yet again Snape thought that he could summon Draco like some trained pup. Snape was only jealous though, jealous that the Dark Lord had given Draco such an important job and not him, he wanted to take all the glory away from Draco and Draco wasn't going to let him do that, he was going to be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams and no one was going to get in the way of that, especially not Snape, for whom Draco had lost a lot of respect lately. Draco only had to commit one small act to get what he deserved, one tiny little thing and then people would respect him, his family would be safe and shame his fathers failure brought upon them lifted. It ought to have been an easy choice, one that required no second thought, but still it kept Draco up late into the night, even after he had finished his efforts in the Room of Requirement and he climbed into bed exhausted and begging for sleep he still lay there through the night, thinking about what he had to do. But there was no choice, not really, the Dark Lord would kill Draco and his whole family if he didn't do this, there was no other way.

Still, Draco didn't appreciate Snape giving that blithering idiot Slughorn messages for him, Draco had been avoiding talking to his Head of House since returning to Hogwarts after the Christmas Holidays and for Slughorn to send him to Dumbledore's office to find Snape was especially irritating. Draco didn't like being told what to do, not by anyone; he could do this on his own and he was in half I mind just to ignore Snape's summons and go to the Room of Requirement. However, anger at his current situation had taken control of Draco, he needed someone to shout at, someone to blame and someone to take all this anger out on and Snape fit the description perfectly. He wouldn't dare do anything to punish Draco should he shout at him because it was the old potions master's life on the line now too, he needed to keep Draco relatively sweet (though Draco scoffed at the very idea) so that Snape could help him and fulfil the Unbreakable Vow he made Draco's mother. That was another thing that annoyed Draco, that his own mother didn't think that he was capable of doing this, but she was a notorious worrier and Draco supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised, it still maddened him though. Storming up the stairs that led from the dungeons the blond haired Slytherin continually clenched and unclenched his fists while his tired feet propelled him along. Draco came to a stop as soon as he reached the top of the stairs, freezing when he spotted a trio standing across the Entrance Hall. It was Ivy, Ivy and her pathetic friends, Potter and the Mudblood Granger. A small amount of revulsion rose up at the sight of her there acting like she belonged here, but a larger volume of something all together more troublesome did as well and Draco tried to shake it off, not liking the feeling of guilt.

Draco stood there, not wanting her to spot him again and waiting for her to go into the Great Hall for supper, she didn't, instead she said goodbye to Potter and Granger, laughing at something Potter had said and irritating Draco for a reason he could not understand. She then walked away from them and headed towards the Grand Staircase, running her hand through her midlength mahogany locks, a motion Draco had learnt during the twenty-four hours he had stayed with her meant that she was nervous. He wondered why.

Suddenly angry again Draco pushed away the thought, deciding it was unimportant, why should he care what she was worried about? Furious that her presence had him hiding in the shadows like a coward Draco hastily crossed the Entrance Hall and took to the steps of the Grand Staircase, keeping a set distance between himself and Ivy. Draco had been expecting to see Ivy downstairs in the dungeons, he had know that she was in his potions class and had readied himself for going in there, he had expected her to be openly hostile, throwing insults his way and making comments about him being a Death Eater. Draco had also spent the remainder of his holidays waiting for the Order to storm into the Manor and arrest him for being a Death Eater. They hadn't though and Ivy had done none of the things he had expected, she had instead watched him for a brief moment as he entered the classroom and then looked away, seemingly uninterested in his presence. And with that Draco had headed for his usual seat and spent the remainder of the lesson seeking out her gaze, which never seemed to turn in his direction and resulting in a ruined potion and a maddening comment from Slughorn.

Draco had spent a lot of time trying to figure out what he would say when he saw her again, he was forever warring with himself about it, the majority of the time he asked himself why he was even bothering, Ivy was a muggleborn, a nobody and very unimportant, he had been sent to do a job and he had changed his mind at the last minute, effectively saving her life, he owed her nothing and the least she could do was be grateful. However at times, mainly when he was lying in bed late a night, Draco felt the unwelcome emotion of guilt set in and the gravity of exactly what he had done to Ivy, however indirectly he had been part of the reason why she would be forever hunted now, the Death Eaters would never leave her be not when the Dark Lord wanted her, she would never be safe again even if they only wanted to prove that Draco was telling the truth and that she wasn't a Seer. Also he imagined that neither she nor her family would ever be able to return to their home again, the Death Eaters would expect it. That bothered Draco as he remembered the pleasant family life Ivy had had and all of her siblings, it didn't sit right with Draco and contrary to popular belief he wasn't proud of what he was, he was just good at dealing with the hand life dealt him. he had been given a chance by the Dark Lord to make up for the failure of his father and to protect his family along with getting himself some respect, Draco would have been a fool to turn that chance down. However Draco could admit, if only to himself, that he regretted taking the mission to gather information about Ivy, though he'd be damned if he'd have let someone else do it, she wouldn't have gotten away then.

Of course, the former side had won out when Draco had almost banged into her after potions and Draco had opted to be threatening and hostile, daring her to speak out against him and wanting her to know that if she did he would make her regret it. Though Draco was sure none of those thoughts had been sent across, she had only stood there, defiantly waiting for him to move with a look of determination on her face but a softness in her light brown eyes. Draco had stuck to his decision and treated her like the nothing he ought to believe that she was and had been irritated when that insufferable Potter had spoken up and not Ivy, rage flaring inside of him at Potter's blatant superiority, most definitely not from the fact that Potter had touched Ivy and that she had allowed him to. And then Slughorn had called Draco over to tell him about Snape's message and it had all been over, the three Gryfindors had left and Draco had been sent to receive a lecture.

So, following Ivy as he made his way towards Dumbledore's office, absentmindedly wondering where she was going, Draco was having a similar kind of internal battle. He wanted her to understand why he did what he did, he knew that it shouldn't matter but for some reason it did, he didn't like her going around thinking he was something he wasn't. Yes, Draco was a Death Eater, but he wasn't the kind of person who would just hand her over to the other Death Eaters, knowing it meant either a lifetime of misery or certain death. Ivy was one of the very few people at Hogwarts that Draco had (grudgingly) found he had some sort of connection with, though he loathed admitting it Ivy had always been sort of a friend to him and Christmas and Boxing Day had just proved that. But she was still a Mudblood, he told himself, a Mudblood with a power that the Dark Lord wanted to use and to keep away from Potter, she would only be safe here for so long after the Dark Lord took over anyway, so what did it matter? Frustrated Draco raked his hands through his formerly perfectly neat hair, not caring what he looked like in front of Snape, and slowly becoming overwhelmed by this internal struggle. Why did what she thought matter to him so much?

As Ivy turned onto the corridor that led to the headmaster's office Draco realised that they were heading for the same place, suddenly his stomach filled with dread and his eyes went wide. Thinking that maybe she had been waiting all this time just to get back to Hogwarts to tell everyone, not to mention Dumbledore, what Draco was and just what he had done to her. Worried that she had only been bidding her time Draco came to a stop, fearing for his life and the lives of his family, for he knew what would happen if he failed this mission.

"She wouldn't," he muttered quietly and a little worriedly.

"That's the first sign of madness you know," a scratchy voice said to Draco's left causing him to jump, it was a portrait of a monk in an abbey who was currently sitting on one of the pews "talking to yourself."

Alarmed at the volume of the monk's voice Draco looked back, a little tentatively, in the direction of Ivy, he hadn't been hiding from her; not really, it would just make his life so much easier if she didn't see him. She did of course, having heard the monk's loud exclamation Ivy was now watching Draco with a mixture of shock, anger and worry playing with her features. Locking his gaze with hers Draco watched as she undoubtedly made assumptions, probably thinking that he was following her or something like that. Sticking her chin out a little and setting her mouth in a frown Ivy shot Draco one last contemptuous look before turning back to the gargoyle that hid the headmasters office, she gave it the password causing it to spring aside and then dashed up the stairs. Throwing the monk a harsh glare for the trouble it had caused Draco, the blond Slytherin hesitated for a brief millisecond before making a dash for the gargoyle; he didn't know the password and Slughorn had told him just to wait down here until Snape came down, however Draco didn't fancy that option and instead wanted to wait upstairs. Rushing through the doorway just before the gargoyle sprang back into place, earning himself an outraged cry from the stone creature, Draco took to the moving spiral stairs and followed Ivy.

**Ivy**

Really not wanting to have to describe the traitorous events of Boxing Day yet again and lie to yet another person I turned onto the corridor that led to Professor Dumbledore's office and fought back a sigh. Why did I have to do this? Had I slipped up and Dumbledore was calling me back because he had spotted a hole in my story, something that didn't quite make sense? Gawd, I was an idiot to think that I could lie to Dumbledore of all people, like I could ever fool him. Anxious I ran my hand through my hair again, hurrying down the corridor so that I could get this over and done with, my school shoes making clicking noises on the marble floor. I had just about reached the gargoyle that hid Dumbledore's office when a loud, harsh voice rang out across the corridor, causing me to turn around and alerting me to the presence of someone else in the corridor.

"That's the first sign of madness you know, talking to yourself." The voice said and I felt my eyes widen when I spotted who was standing there sending a glare at the offending voice, which belonged to a monk in a painting at the other end of the corridor, it was Draco Malfoy.

He looked up in my direction almost cautiously before letting his usual arrogant expression fall into place on his face, he then straightened up so that he was standing a little taller and locked his gaze with mine, I reluctantly held it. What's he doing here? I asked myself as I frowned at him, he was trying to look innocent but I didn't buy it, there was nothing innocent about this guy. Clearly he had been following me, I decided remembering how he hadn't looked pleased that I had spotted him, but why would he be following me? His mission for his master was surely over now, unless Voldermort hadn't been satisfied with me getting away like that without him being given a chance to inspect me for my ability to see, unless Malfoy still had a job to do. Refusing to be frightened or intimidated by Malfoy in any way I defiantly stuck out my chin and made sure I was standing tall myself, something odd flashed in his eyes as I did this, someone that I had never ever seen there before and something I wasn't even going to attempt to identify because my resolve didn't need putting under anymore pressure. Braking eye contact I turned to face the gargoyle and muttered,

"Chocolate Frogs," just loud enough for it to hear and just quiet enough so that it would be pretty much impossible for Malfoy to hear, hopefully meaning that he couldn't follow me up to the headmasters office.

The gargoyle sprang aside, making some unwelcome comment about Malfoy following me around which I ignored as I jogged up the moving spiral staircase, wanting to get to the top as quickly as I could and desperately hoping that the gargoyle would spring back in place in time to keep Malfoy out. After that scene in the potions room I wasn't eager for another meeting with him. Panting I reached the top of the stairs and waited to catch my breath, not wanting to see the headmaster in this state, he might as me what was wrong. Sucking in a lung full of air I stared at the door, getting ready to knock, at least that was until I heard footsteps on the spiral staircase which I now noticed was still moving. Crap, I thought as the footsteps slowed, Draco had followed me up here and now I was going to be in a rather small space with him while I waited for Professor Dumbledore to answer the door. Deciding I wasn't going to deal with that I stepped forward to knock on the office door, stopping when I heard voices on the other side, someone was already in the office talking to Dumbledore, and I recognised that voice.

"…so you expect me to just do nothing, you overestimate my self control if you expect me to sit through any more of this, the past six years have been nothing but a constant nightmare, one long reminder of HER and the past. What if I can't take it?" A rather worked up Snape asked Dumbledore, shocking me and causing my hand to stop in midair as was about to knock, I waited for the headmaster's response.

"I can imagine how hard this must be for you Severus," Dumbledore said calmly and I listened, appalled as Snape scoffed "and I applaud you being able to go through with this, but you know as well as I that we must let things run their course, this is of vital importance and nothing must get in their way."

"No Dumbledore, I do not know as well as you do, I fail to understand how something as trivial as this can be of any importance." Snape replied sharply.

"No, I don't suppose that you can. Though really Severus you should understand better than most how important this is and what it can make a person do." Dumbledore said pausing for thought before continuing "Not to worry though Severus, in time you will understand or perhaps not as it is not really necessary for you to know, however if everything works out as it should they will understand the significance of this."

"Of course it is important for me to understand," Snape all but shouted at Dumbledore "if I am to be a pawn in your little game Dumbledore I expect to know why reliving my misery every day will help your cause!"

Dumbledore paused for a moment and I lent closer towards the door, intrigued to know what would be said next and wanting to know who they were talking about and what was causing Snape so much misery "you make a valid point Severus…" Dumbledore started but I didn't hear what he said next as the footsteps on the staircase, which had become mysteriously absent while I listened to the two men talk, started up again and I turned around quickly, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping even if it was only Malfoy on the stairs. As I turned round I realised that Malfoy was only climbing the last few steps, causing me to blush and wonder how long he had been stood there, watching me listening in on what Dumbledore and Snape were saying, I wondered if he had heard it too and if he had any more of an idea of what it meant than I did. I would never ask him of course, I wasn't that interested.

My gaze locked with his again, making me feel uncomfortable and angry and empty all at the same time; though to be honest anger was the dominant emotion. Malfoy sized me up as my hands clenched into fists in my rage, he was probably remembering me hitting him on Boxing Day and I was glad that he was, it made me feel like I had a kind of upper hand. I didn't though, if anything I was once again at his mercy since I seemed incapable of moving any more unless it was in reaction to something he had done, he froze me with his eyes. Once again Malfoy looked torn as he stood before me, obviously trying to decide on something as he stepped onto the small landing before the headmaster's office he frowned deeply and appeared to be troubled. Glaring at the floor Malfoy seemed to make a decision as he looked back at me and said,

"Ivy…" his voice was almost pleading as he spoke to me, almost, his pride wouldn't let him actually plead with me to listen.

"No," I said balling my hands into fists to channel some of my anger and feeling my expression become one of rage "No, Malfoy, don't talk to me."

Looking taken aback Malfoy straightened and pulled an irritated face "Just hear me out, you don't understand…" Malfoy started but I shook my head at him, losing none of my anger in the wake of his presence, if anything it was intensifying now.

"No, I understand perfectly," I said coldly going for a piercing look with my gaze but not sure how successful I was being "and clearly you aren't here to apologise since you're incapable guilt or any emotion other than arrogance, so there's nothing that you can say that I would want to hear." I said punctuating my words with a glare at the stuck up Death Eater.

Clearly seething with rage Malfoy clenched his fists and almost shook with anger as he spoke "I'm not going to beg you to listen to me, Jones."

"Fair enough," I said sharply as I folded my arms across my chest "I wouldn't have listened anyway."

Malfoy lowered his guard and let out a noise of irritation before taking a step towards me, at which I took a step away from him, and he practically shouted "of course you wouldn't, because you are a stubborn, foolish girl who has no idea how far out of her depth she really is and how much danger she is in just because she is a…"

"…Filthy Mudblood?" I concluded cutting him off and speaking with as much force and volume as he had, not giving a second thought to the two men in the next room who could probably hear us. Malfoy looked as though I had slapped him and blinked at me for a moment before taking one more deliberate step towards me one which I couldn't back away from without banging into the office door. The blond haired death Eater then lent in close to my face and hissed,

"Because she is a Seer," In a very low and dangerous voice that would have had any other girl going weak at the knees, not me though, I met his gaze as he looked down at me and glared at him, anger rolling off of me in waves so strong that I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel them in his close proximity.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it." I said cryptically, insinuating that I knew something about him when I really didn't but just enjoying the shocked and irritated look that gave him and seeing him squirm. While Malfoy tried to figure out just what exactly I meant by that I held his cold gaze as I raised my balled fist and knocked on the headmasters office twice, the loud bangs echoing in the tense silence.

For a moment we just stood there, Draco right in front of me glaring down at me furiously and frustrated, his cold blue eyes shimmering and dancing in his sockets. I matched his gaze, well aware that I wore a mischievous and superior grin of my own, glad that I had cause to wear it and he didn't. Malfoy continued to frown at me until the door to the office was thrown open and he jumped away from me as though I had just delivered him an electric shock, not that I had expected anything else. Throwing Malfoy another superior grin I turned back to the door and found Snape standing there, having just opened the door, his dark eyes shinning with annoyance and something else I couldn't quite place, like pain? I dismissed the idea as crazy, Snape didn't feel pain, he wasn't human enough for that, the greasy haired, hook nosed teacher shot me a dark glare before fixing his furious gaze on Malfoy, who didn't so much as flinch under the weight of it, instead he only folded his arms across his chest and match Snape's glare with a contemptuous look of his own. Confused my gaze darted between the two of them, who had always gotten on so well in the past, Snape being Malfoy's favourite teacher and Malfoy being in Snape's house. There was a new hostility there that I didn't understand.

"Miss. Jones, Mr. Malfoy, how pleasant to see you both," Dumbledore greeted from across the room where he stood by his desk, watching the two of us from over his half-moon spectacles with interest and causing me to feel a little uncomfortable, thinking maybe he had heard our argument.

"Hello Professor," I greeted, ignoring Snape who of course didn't give two hoots since his gaze was still fixed with Malfoy's as though trying to convey some secret message or annoyance. Malfoy wasn't paying attention to Snape though; he was staring at Dumbledore with the oddest, strained look on his face that I couldn't quite place, though it unsettled me.

"You wanted to see me Professor," Malfoy half sneered as he returned his gaze to Snape.

"Yes I did," Snape said menacingly "but I specifically asked Professor Slughorn to tell you to wait downstairs."

Malfoy shrugged "I didn't want to wait downstairs,"

Glaring at Malfoy reproachfully Snape gritted his teeth "follow me, Mr. Malfoy; I need to have a word with you." Snape said tightly before indicating for Malfoy to go down the stairs, reluctantly an apparently rebellious Draco Malfoy did as asked and headed back down the stairs, but not before sending me one very odd and unreadable look, crossed between distaste and something else entirely. And with that he was gone and I recovered the ability to breathe normally, feeling all the anger start to slowly drain out of me I was soon only left with a tired, empty feeling.

I stepped out of the way as Snape strode past me, not really wanting to be on the receiving end of the former potions master's obvious anger. Snape had just reached the top of the spiral staircase when Dumbledore called out,

"Remember what we talked about, Severus."

At which Snape looked over his shoulder at Dumbledore with an unreadable expression on his face before hastily disappearing down the stairs after Malfoy. Slowly I turned back to face the headmasters office, finding Dumbledore still standing by his desk apparently lost in thought, he then seemed to shake out of it and smiled at me pleasantly before saying,

"Come in Ivy, I hope that you haven't been standing there long but I had a rather urgent matter to discus Professor Snape."

Blushing since I was sure he had known I was listening in I crossed the threshold of the office and walked towards him "I wasn't stood there very long, Professor," I told him trying to say that I hadn't overheard very much, or at least anything that made any sense to me.

"Good, it would be impolite of me to leave you standing outside for too long," Dumbledore said as he returned to his desk and sat down, indicating for me to take the chair opposite his.

As I crossed Dumbledore's office I was once again sucked in by the vastness of it and all the many strange and wonderful objects it homed, the lamps were yet to be lit and though the sun was starting to set outside there was still plenty of light to see by. The portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses were all wide awake and watching me with interest, some were muttering to each other, maybe about me but also maybe about the conversation they had just witnessed between Snape and Dumbledore.

"How are you then, Ivy," Dumbledore said as I settled into the chair across from his desk "I am sorry that I didn't have the chance to ask you this properly over Christmas but it was important that I gathered all the facts of the matter then, I hope that you understand."

"I do, sir," I replied honestly, Dumbledore had had to find out everything about the Death Eater's almost attack on me so that he could make sure that it was safe for me to return to Hogwarts this term, fortunately it was "and I am fine thank you."

Dumbledore didn't say anything at that, he only looked at me, his piercing blue eyes inspecting me and telling me that he didn't really believe what I had just said and causing me to blush again, of course he didn't believe that, it was an out right lie.

"Well," I amended "I'm as well as I can be."

At that Dumbledore nodded his agreement "I would not have expected anything else, you have been through a traumatic and upsetting experience, it is only natural that it should affect you somewhat." Dumbledore said as he began to route through the papers on his desk, searching for something "fortunately however, I might just have something to cheer you up slightly." He said as he located an envelope on his desk and handed it to me, it was unopened and I recognised the script straight away.

"It's from my family?" I asked though I need not have bothered since it was clearly my mum's handwriting on the front.

Dumbledore nodded and happiness filled me up as I looked down at the letter in my hands and ran my thumb over the writing on the front, tears of pure glee almost overflowing. I blinked the tears away and looked back up at Professor Dumbledore, smiling.

"Thank you, Professor." I said honestly at which Dumbledore pulled a serene expression and bowed his head.

"Though I appreciated your gratitude Ivy, the thoughtful suggestion for the letter lies with the lovely Carcia and not with myself, she thought that it would help both you and your family. I shall pass on your thanks if you so wish." Dumbledore said and I nodded.

"Would you? Thank you Professor."

"It would be no trouble Ivy, now, in regards to your reply. Once you have written one, if you do indeed chose to write one, kindly bring it back to me and I shall ensure that it is sent safely to your family, of course this will not be a regular thing for security reasons, but you will certainly be given the chance to communicate with them every now and again." Dumbledore explained as a set the letter down to read later when I could cry openly and unashamedly.

"Okay, Professor."

"Now, before we get down to the second matter that has caused me to so promptly summon you, keeping you away from your dinner which I assure you, you shall not miss out on. Might I just ask what you and Mr. Malfoy were having such a, lets say, heated discussion about?" Dumbledore asked, shocking me since I hadn't really expected this to be brought up and I hadn't thought of what I should say.

Blushing a little and trying not to look wide eyed and shocked I answered with "erm, its nothing important really," and then frowned when I thought about it and added "well it is to me, but its clearly not important to him." in a irritated tone which caused Dumbledore to raise his eyebrows at me "sorry Professor," I added, embarrassed.

"You do not need to apologise, Ivy, emotion is not a sin, but perhaps you will find that whatever it is that has you so upset, though I can not claim to know what that is, is important to Mr. Malfoy too." Dumbledore speculated at which I scoffed loudly forgetting where I was.

"I don't think so, Professor," I said and Dumbledore smiled at me before nodding a mercifully dropping the subject.

"If you say so Ivy, I'm sure you know best in this matter," Dumbledore said unintentionally making me feel like a stupid child "now to the matter at hand, I must confess that I would like to as you to relive the frightful experience again for me, in the interest of me gaining a better, fuller understanding of what happened." I nodded having expected as much, it would be painful, especially after what had just transpired between Draco and I but I knew that I had to keep on top of this before it overwhelmed me "I am truly sorry to ask you to go through his again."

"It's okay Professor, where would you like me to start?" I asked fighting back the urge to sigh, I hated all of this lying and how difficult it was to make sure I was telling exactly the same story to everyone, it was necessary though, if reliving the experience over and over again was what it took to keep everyone from finding out the truth then I would do it.

"Ah," Dumbledore said catching my interest with his apologetic tone "it seems that I have not made my meaning clear, what I meant to say Ivy was that I would like you to give me your memory of the vision and the incident so that I might understand it better. If that is all right with you of course."

It took every ounce of my strength to keep my expression neutral and not let my shock or horror show on my face. What? No, no this wasn't good, Dumbledore wanted the actual memory, how could I possibly lie then there was no way I could give him the made up story I had told everyone else because it didn't exist in my memories! Fear filling me I looked at Dumbledore for a few short moments, trying to grasp what this meant and why the idea seemed so awful to me. The worst thing that would happen to me would be that I would get into trouble for lying to everyone, in retrospect that was nothing and surely it was best that Dumbledore knew the whole truth anyway, I would be better protected if he knew all the details. But yet again something was stopping me from coming clean and telling the truth and I honestly could kick myself for whatever emotion stopped me from shouting to the world that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and that he had tried to hand me over to his master. I couldn't do it though, and just like that I knew that I couldn't give Dumbledore that memory, it didn't feel right, like it wasn't my secret to tell. I didn't really have a choice though, I couldn't just tell Dumbledore no, he'd want to know why and surely it wouldn't take him very long to figure out that I was lying what with a brain like his, that was if he didn't know that already.

Not permitting myself so much as a gulp and cursing my loyalty, I met Dumbledore's gaze as I asked "Right now?" finding that my voice became emotional and my eyes water, I tried to bat away all these emotions but it wouldn't work and I gave in to the feeling of pain, fear and weakness that was surrounding me.

"Of course not right now," Dumbledore said softly though he had a look of triumph in his eyes that I didn't quite understand, it was as though I had passed some sort of test I hadn't known was taking place "I am not such a brute that I would ask you to relive the incident that caused your family to be taken into hiding and you to fear for your safety without time to prepare. I was thinking that maybe you could go away and send me back the memory once you are ready, as long as you have it to me before tomorrow."

Nodding as the lump in my throat made it impossible to talk I cursed Draco Malfoy in my head, why was I defending him, why was I putting my neck on the line just so that he was safe? He didn't deserve it, not even in the slightest, why on Earth was I lying to Dumbledore who only wanted to help me, just to keep Malfoy safe? Deciding I needed my head checking I forced myself to talk.

"I would appreciated that, sir." I said deciding that this was the best offer that I was the best offer I was going to get, since it gave me time to come up with some sort of plan to get out or around this I decided to take it.

Dumbledore smiled down at me in that all-knowing way that made me feel like he could see though all of my lies and was only humouring me, but surely he wouldn't be doing that with something this important so I decided I was being stupid.

"Good," Dumbledore said picking his wand up from his desk and asking "would you like me to show you how to extract a memory?" I nodded my agreement since I didn't really have any idea of how to do it beyond the descriptions Harry had given us of the time he saw Dumbledore take a memory straight from his head.

"It is fairly simple, Ivy," Dumbledore told me with a kind smile "in order to extract a memory straight from the brain one must simply place the tip of their wand, here," Dumbledore said bringing his wand tip to his temples "and concentrate intently on the memory they wish to extract. Once the memory fills up the whole of your mind you then simply draw your wand away from your head, bringing the memory with it." Dumbledore said before doing just that and pulling a silvery, white thread from his temples, probing it further with his wand before dropping it into a glass bottle. "And there you have it, one memory."

I smiled at Dumbledore as he set the memory down and handed me two empty bottles "thank you professor," I said as I took them from him, trying to think of a solution to my problem.

"It is no bother, Ivy, and thank you for consenting to give me your memory, I know it was a very difficult experience for you. Now," Dumbledore said as he looked at the large grandfather clock across the room "you must dash if you wish to make dinner before all of your classmates clear all of the plates." Dumbledore said with a kind smile which I returned despite my worry, there was no way I was heading down to the Great Hall.

"Yes, Professor," I said as Dumbledore got to his feet, only then did I spot his blackened hand, instantly it reminded me of the mystery that surrounded it and I stared at it again, wanting to ask Dumbledore about it and having been worried since the start of term feast where we all first noted the injury.

Dumbledore followed my gaze "Ah," he said moving his deadened looking hand "just like Mr. Potter I am afraid you too shall have to wait to hear this story, it is a thrilling tale and I do so wish to do it justice." I smiled at Dumbledore's interest in making the story interesting but I was no less worried "now, off you pop."

Reacting to the obvious dismissal I said goodbye to Dumbledore and headed out of his office, down the spiral staircase and out past the gargoyle, a thousand thoughts running trough my head. How was I going to get out of this? I asked myself as I exited the corridor and started working my way through the castle, yet again wondering why I was even bothering and knowing that I would never be able to answer that question, there really was no rhyme or reason to what I was doing here. Draco Malfoy didn't deserve to be protected! But I was protecting him so there was nothing more to say about it really. Feeling tears of anger, frustration and loneliness stinging my eyes I walked blindly through the corridors searching my brain for a solution I could not find in my state. Remembering the letter I still grasped in my hand along with the two bottles I decided that now was as good a time as any to read it, words of comfort and news of my family was exactly what I needed right now. Finding myself on the seventh floor corridor that homed the Room of Requirement I decided to make the most of its services and to read it in there. Jogging towards the right spot I stood there for a moment, considering what I was going to ask for before deciding and walking back and forth before the wall three times thinking,

_I need a quiet, private place to read, a place that will inspire me to think and help me solve my problem._

I came to a stop and looked expectantly at the wall, frowning when the door didn't appear. Am I in the right place? I wondered, thinking maybe I was on the wrong corridor even though I had come here enough last year for D.A meetings I still doubted myself. No, I thought when I caught sight of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy hanging across from the spot where I stood, this was the right place. I continued to frown at the spot where the door should be; irritated and deciding that someone must already be using the room meaning that I couldn't go in. Curious as to who was inside and really wanting to use the room myself I waited around for a few minutes, but it soon became apparent that whoever was inside wasn't coming out any time soon. Bothered I walked a little further down the corridor, coming to a stop when I spotted a little alcove type thing at the end of the corridor, settling myself on a stone bench in the corner there I set my things down.

Taking the letter from underneath the two bottles I hesitated, worried that it might not say the things I was hoping for and that my family would be miserable, but then deciding that I wanted to know either way I quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. I felt my worry gradually leave me as I read it, clearly my mum had wrote the letter since it was written in her handwriting but I could tell that everyone else had contributed too and told her to write there own little comments as I could spot all of their little inputs, which provided me with more comfort than I could say. They spoke of how they were settling in, which was supposedly well as the safe house Carcia and Marcus had chosen for them was nice and apparently abroad too, though they couldn't say where exactly in case the letter fell into the wrong hands. Apparently everyone had there own room, so the house must have been big, and they were getting along with Carcia and Marcus really well who apparently both had a good sense of humour, which was something you really needed when living with my mischievous siblings. I couldn't help but laugh when my mum wrote of the trouble they had already gotten into, braking things and playing practical jokes with the Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's products I had bought them all for Christmas, which my mum thanked me for, her sarcasm evident even in the letter. Though they seemed fine and to be in relatively high spirits I knew that it was taking a lot of effort on their part to be like that. I cried openly when my mum told me about how they had to use magical disguises if they wanted to go outside the house and how she worried about her friends who no longer remembered her. They were all putting on brave faces though, making the most of what had been given to them and simply happy that they were all safe.

They worried about me, that was the only truly negative emotion that my family let me see in their letter, the rest I only picked up on or imagined they would be feeling since I knew them so well. My mum wrote for me to keep myself safe at least four times before the letters conclusion, begging me not to do anything stupid and to keep my head down just like they were.

Raw from all the emotions the letter had brought on combined with the stress of having to hand Dumbledore the real memory, I folded the letter back up and decided to reply to it when I got back to the common room, I had a feeling I would be needing my friends support if I was going to get through this one. I missed my family so much and I was so frightened and sorry for doing this to them, but I didn't want them to know how devastated I was by this, just like they didn't want me to know the same thing even though I could sense it. Putting the folded up letter in my pocket I stared apprehensively at the two bottles resting on the bench next to me. I couldn't give Dumbledore the real memory, I just couldn't, but I had to give him something. Frowning deeply as I thought intently and I considered what Dumbledore had asked for, he had wanted the vision its self, which had been mainly been of me seeing the Death Eater's waiting outside for Draco to come, and then Draco actually coming out of my house. Then, eyes going wide as I considered this fact I wondered if I would be able to cut off the memory, stop it just before Draco immerged from my house meaning that Dumbledore would only see the Death Eaters standing under the streetlight.

Deciding it was worth a shot I closed my eyes and put all my energy into focusing on my vision until it filled up my mind and there was no room for anything else. It replayed before my minds eye over and over again, torturing me with its harsh reality, the truth and the fact that I had been betrayed. I watched as three dark, hooded figures appeared from no where, standing under the industrial streetlight and waiting to collect what they had been sent here for, or for further instruction. Just like in the initial vision all other emotions vanished as I became lost in the world of my vision, I shivered as the harsh wind blew around me, it was so cold, and I was freezing even though I was aware that I wasn't really there. Once again I watched as the door to my house was thrown open and a stormy faced Draco charged towards his fellow Death Eaters, a red hand print glowing brightly on his cheek and a determined expression on his face. I could feel his determination even from where I stood. Having enough of this and sensing emotions outside this memory, primarily hate, pain and betrayal, attempting to brake through and ruin the purity of it I immersed myself in the memory for one final time, drawing my wand away from my temple as the vision played before me yet again. With one sharp movement of my wand I cut off my memory just before Draco stormed from the house, meaning that Dumbledore would only see the Death Eaters appearing in a flicker of the streetlight and their uneasy wait for instruction. A shock reverberated through me as I cut the memory short, sounding out with a sharp popping sound in my head and causing me to worry about if I had removed that memory completely. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, I hadn't and I could still recall the truth.

My eyes snapped open and I inspected the silver string that was my memory, attached precariously to my wand tip. Opening up one bottle and letting the memory float inside I felt a triumphant grin grace my face, there was no way of knowing for sure if that had worked (unless I had a vision about it which was unlikely since my visions were very rarely convenient) but I felt confident that it had. Spurred on my this victory I proceeded to do the same thing with my second memory, choosing to select the one where I watched Draco (though you couldn't tell it was him) and the three Death Eaters disappear and me then running to summon the Order and everything that happened after that. Fortunately this one didn't need to be cut and once it was securely in the second bottle I got to my feet, putting them both in my robe pocket before hurrying down the corridor. I had to get back to the Gryffindor common room and write a reply to my family before Harry left, that way he could take both the memories and the letter to Dumbledore, since I didn't really feel like going back there today.

Running through the corridors of the castle I made it to the portrait hole in next to no time, supper had just ended and the common room was packed with students lolling around chatting and busily doing their homework. Scanning the room I soon spotted my friends, Ron was huddled up with Lavender in a far off corner not looking too happy about that fact and Harry and Hermione were sat down by the fire in our usual comfy armchairs. Hermione appeared to be doing some homework and Harry had the Marauders Map open in front of him, he was staring at it fiercely as though he couldn't understand what he was seeing there. Making my way over to Harry and Hermione, both of them looking up at me pleasantly as I approached, I felt some more of my tension and worry evaporate, it was good to have my friends here for me.

"Ivy," Hermione smiled when she spotted me "what happened, you were gone for ages?"

"Yeah," Harry said as I settled down in the chair next to his "what did Dumbledore want…?" Harry asked before trailing off when he got a good look at me and putting on a troubled expression, feeling my smile slip from my face I looked back at him in question.

"Is something wrong, Ivy?" Hermione asked, her tone worried and her expression now matching "you look like you've been crying." She said gently scooting to the end of her chair and closer to me.

"Oh," I said blushing and raising my hand to my tear stained cheeks, crap, I had forgotten about that in my haste to get my letter written, I had been hoping to downplay the emotional effect the letter had had on me but that seemed impossible now "err, yeah, I was." I admitted giving one of my probably bright red eyes a tired rub.

"What, why?" Hermione asked her tone travelling upwards in volume with her concern, causing me to smile in spite of how serious she was taking this. Harry said nothing, he only looked at me with that half angry half troubled expression on his face, I could tell that Harry thought that someone had made me cry and wasn't very happy about that fact, though what good friend would be? To be honest with you Harry was more than just a friend to me, both he and Ron were like another set of brothers to me and I think that they saw me and Hermione (or at least Harry did for Hermione) like sisters too.

"It's nothing bad," I said honestly wiping away my tear tracks with one hand and searching through my pockets with the other "not really," I said before pulling the letter from my pocket and unfolding it, the other two eyed it with interest and a little confusion before a laughed and explained "it's from my family, this is what Dumbledore wanted to give me, I'm late because I went somewhere to read it."

Immediately understanding Hermione started to offer words of support and comfort while Harry grinned at me and told me that this was great because he knew how worried I had been about them. Smiling at my two friends before me as they offered to put aside what they had been doing to help me write a reply, I graciously accepted sure that my emotions would get in the way if I attempted to write it alone. Together it didn't take us very long to write the letter; by the time Harry needed to be heading off to Dumbledore's office we had constructed a fairly casual and un-alarming letter that commented on all the things my family had mentioned in theirs, mentioned how my first day back at school had gone and expressed the relief I felt to hear them say that they were fine and told them all that I missed them. Lots. Harry was just getting up to leave when I stopped him and asked,

"Harry, could you take the letter to Dumbledore so that he can send it out?" I asked before remembering what else Dumbledore had asked for and pulling the two bottles from my pocket "oh and these please."

"Er, sure Ivy," Harry agreed as he took the letter and bottles from me "but what are these?"

Feeling no need to lie about this, gawd knows I've done enough of that I settled back down in my chair, lowering my voice since the common room was considerably emptier now. "They're memories," I said and Harry's eyes went wide in understanding as he recognised the bottles as the kind he saw in his meetings with Dumbledore and probably remembered all the memories he had seen so far "Dumbledore wanted to see exactly what happened on Boxing Day." I said feeling my face heat up because I knew that that wasn't 'exactly' what happened, thankfully no one saw it in the dimming light of the fire beside us.

"Okay," Harry said dropping the items in the pockets of his robes, he then shifted about on his feet for a moment between the chair where he had been sat and the portrait hole, almost as if he wanted to stay. This motion caused Hermione to look up from the homework she was carrying on with and watch him with a reproachful look, apparently understanding the motion.

"Ivy?" Harry asked as he seemed to reach a decision and turned to me "would you do me a favour?"

"Harry," Hermione complained apparently knowing what he was going to ask, I didn't however and so shrugged and said,

"Sure, you're doing me one for me."

A smile flashed onto Harry's face as he quickly snatched up the Marauders Map from across the table and set it down in front of me, Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and muttered something about him being ridiculous which Harry ignored.

"I need you to keep an eye out for Malfoy," Harry said pointing to the map, I froze in my seat so suddenly and sharply that it was a wonder that Harry didn't feel it too from where he was standing beside me "he's disappeared again and I want to see if I can find out where he's gone."

I should have seen it coming, Harry had first noticed that Malfoy was disappearing off the map before Christmas and I really shouldn't be surprised that Harry was still intent upon finding out where he disappeared to. It still made me uncomfortable though, just the mention of the traitors name how about a million different emotions shooting through me and I had to grip the chair arm just to keep my expression neutral.

"Harry, this is ridiculous," Hermione said from where she sat causing both Harry and I to look up "While I can't deny that Malfoy is up to something, but don't you think that you're taking that a bit far?"

"No, I don't Hermione," Harry said firmly while I seemed incapable of speech and so couldn't add my opinion to the conversation since all I really wanted to say was that I agreed with Hermione "I want to know where he's disappearing to, you cant apparate in and out of Hogwarts, you told me that, and there are Aurors on every exit. Malfoy is going somewhere off the map and I'm going to figure out where that is."

Hermione frowned but didn't say anything further, I managed to tell Harry that he was going to be late for his meeting with Dumbledore and with that Harry said bye to us both and disappeared out the portrait hole. Hermione sighed and returned to the homework that really I should have been starting too; instead I took a deep breath and shuffled forwards on my chair until I was perched on the very end of it and peered down at the Marauders Map, reluctantly searching for Malfoy's name. Just as Harry had said, Draco Malfoy was no where to be found. Doing as asked I sat there scanning the pages of the map, my eyes more than occasionally drifting away from the parchment at the emptying common room where in no time only Hermione and I sat, Ron having resolved to hear what Harry had to say in the morning. Other than when my gaze and mind wandered my emotions had no rest from the constant onslaught I received when I searched in vain for Malfoy's name. Tired of anger and all the other emotions I was subject to I prayed that Harry would get back soon.

**Author note: what do you think? I'm not too pleased with the ending but I wanted to round it off at the end so that starting the next chapter might be easier than if I'd left it hanging. Anyway, please let me know what you though about this, I absolutely adore it when I get reviews and they are such good motivation, big love to everyone who has reviewed so far and please let me know your thoughts on this chapter :) x**


	13. Timing

**Author note: here we have it, chapter thirteen, I know that this is a little late but trust me when I say this isn't as late as my Robin Hood fic, which I haven't updated since before my last update on this story, which isn't good. I know this is kind of short, but with any luck you'll see why by the end. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Timing**

**Ivy**

Harry got back from Dumbledore's office late that night looking troubled by something and not to mention a little frustrated. Hermione and I had shared a concerned look when he had climbed through the portrait hole into the common room, the light of the dimming fire throwing shadows about the circular room and accenting Harry's frown. Pushing away the Marauders Map, considering myself relieved of my painful and maddening spying duties, I had sat back in my chair to wait for Harry to speak. My bothered, black haired friend crossed the common room and sat down across from Hermione and I, Hermione prompted him to speak by saying his name and then Harry told us all about his lesson with Dumbledore.

I had to say, it was weird hearing about the young Voldermort, as Harry sat there and told us about some of Riddle's past dealings I couldn't shake that odd feeling, it was almost as if I couldn't imagine Voldermort as a kid or a supposedly handsome teenager, it was like he had simply sprung into existence already fully gown, with glowing red eyes and that deathly pallor. But I supposed at one point Voldermort would have looked and acted normal, undistinguishable from every other person in the world, all his evil hidden inside of him unlike how it showed on the outside now too. Becoming a dark wizard obviously changed him. With that thought an unwelcome image sprang to my mind, one of blood red eyes hidden behind a sweeping blond fringe and a cruel, crazy smile replacing the familiar sneering expression. Going over to the dark side could change a person but how much?

Pushing away the image and all thoughts that went with it I had focused on Harry's story, listening intently as he told me about Voldermort's parentage and how he took revenge upon his muggle father who had never wanted him. It was as Harry got to telling us about the second memory Dumbledore had showed him that night, one in which a teenage Riddle tried to sweet talk a foolish Slughorn into telling him about a sinister sounding thing called a Horcrux, that we found out the reason for Harry's worry. Harry told us about how the memory had fallen into darkness and how Slughorn had tampered with his own memory because, as Dumbledore thought, he was ashamed of what he had done next. It seemed an extreme measure to me, to change your own memory simply because you were ashamed of what you had done, I had voiced this aloud and Harry had said that that was what he had thought at first, but Dumbledore had pointed out that if what Slughorn did was bad enough then surely he would have no problem altering his recollection of the events. That worried me, just what could Slughorn possibly have told Voldermort that was that important and deadly? I had never heard of Horcruxes before, but they certainly didn't sound good.

"It's my job to find out," Harry had told us as we sat snuggled around the dying fire, discussing the dark events "Dumbledore wants me to get the real memory from Slughorn, it's the reason he wanted me to get close to him in the first place, so that I could get it out of him."

That had made sense, if anyone could charm the memory out of Slughorn it was Harry, of that much I was sure, though I couldn't tell you how. Harry didn't know how to do it either, frowning at the floor as he thought of a tactful way to go about his job my friend looked even more troubled. I could see his worry, he had to do this right, if he tipped Slughorn off that he was after the embarrassing and deadly memory then Slughorn would go on the defensive and any progress Harry had made towards winning him over would be lost, however, Harry wouldn't want to disappoint Dumbledore and it was clearly important so he had to get a move on with it. After about half an hour of suggestions, mostly from Hermione who firmly believed that the only way to accomplish the task was through careful planning and intellect, we had all given up and headed up to our dormitories to sleep, tired after our first day back at school.

As I lay in my four-poster that night sleep did not come easily to me. Yet again, I spent a good hour or more pondering the emotional strain of today. Being back here and having to pretend like nothing had changed and that my parents hadn't been sent away into hiding for their own protection, reliving it all on a low level when I told Hermione about the incident on Boxing Day, seeing Malfoy in potions, him staring at me throughout the lesson and our little confutation as class ended, having to lie to Dumbledore again, getting my letter from my family, replying to my letter and having yet another argument with Malfoy. But things seemed easier here somehow, less massive and devastating, school gaze me something else to think about and kept me busy so really I was quite glad to be back. By the time I had fallen asleep I was emotionally drained and begging for the oblivion of sleep. The next morning was uneventful, Hermione had to dash off to the library to check a rune translation she thought she might have gotten wrong from her Christmas homework (though it was probably perfect) so I went to breakfast with the boys. Keeping his voice down Harry had told Ron about the task Dumbledore had given him and Ron (who was munching on toast at the time) couldn't understand Harry's concern, he reckoned that Slughorn loved Harry and that all Harry would have to do was ask Slughorn about it and he would give him the memory. It was quite different from Hermione's sceptical reaction, though I could see why she thought that it would take a lot more than simply asking for the memory, as Ron suggested.

Discussing it with Hermione later I had said that I could see both sides, I really doubted that Harry would be able to get it out of Slughorn just like that, he had gone to extreme lengths to conceal the truth so I highly doubted that he would just come right out and tell Harry. However, I couldn't think of another way for Harry to bring about the subject or even go about getting the memory so I reluctantly agreed with Ron that Harry should at least try that way first, there was no other way that I could see. Of course when I said this aloud my words were met with sarcastic biting comments from Hermione about how if Ron said that that it must be the solution. I ignored her harsh words though knowing that she was hurting right now, but also knowing that she didn't want to talk about it and so leaving the topic alone. However Harry had agreed with me and opted to try Ron approach first, feeling that he had very little choice.

Walking into potions that afternoon I had been more than reluctant, after mine and Draco's latest argument I wasn't looking forward to seeing the fair haired Slytherin any more than I had been yesterday, low life traitor that he was. I was actually hoping that Malfoy had contracted a sudden and slightly serious bug in the past twenty-four hours as I walked over the threshold into the potions room, but I had no such luck. Malfoy was there, sitting sulkily behind his desk with that pug-nosed Pansy Parkinson toying with his shirt collar. Feeling an uncomfortable pulling in the pit of my stomach, like a chained creature tugging on its tether, I found myself out right glaring at the infuriating couple. Furious at Parkinson as well for reasons unknown. Malfoy looked up at that point, having heard the classroom door snap shut. His cold blue, unresponsive eyes met mine when he looked up at us, ignoring Harry and Ron who were probably throwing him dirty looks, and staring at me for a few brief seconds, a flicker of something in his hard gaze. It passed though, and just as the fury at what Malfoy had done to me started to build up inside me again he looked away. Feeling all my worried and embarrassed (because of what happened yesterday) emotions leave me, filling me with only indignation I followed Harry and Ron to our table where Hermione and Ernie were already sat, my back firmly to Malfoy. Harry and I greeted Ernie and Hermione, earning warm smiles and hellos in response, Ron of course only said hi to Ernie since he and Hermione still weren't talking and that caused Hermione to shoot him a contemptuous glare. Shifting uncomfortably as the atmosphere turned frosty I was far too happy for my own good when Slughorn started the lesson.

I kept up pretty well with what was being said in the lesson and managed to produce a pretty good potion by the end of it, and as the time came for us to leave the classroom I hadn't glanced in Draco Malfoy's direction once. Proud of myself for keeping my cool and not snapping under the intense anger I felt I packed away my books and was about to wish Harry luck with getting the memory from Slughorn, which he was going to attempt now, when Hermione threw her bag over her shoulder and quickly walked so she was standing next to me.

"You do know that Pansy Parkinson has been glaring at you all lesson?" she asked me as her book filled bag banged against her side and she glanced over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked a little shocked as I turned, following her gaze, and spotted Pansy shooting me death stares from across the room, anyone would think I had killed her puppy she was looking at me so hatefully.

"And Malfoy too, what did you do to them?" Hermione asked as my gaze flicked to Malfoy who was now attempting to clean something that resembled cat sick from the front of his shirt. Pansy then slipped into my line of sight again and, with a smug look in my direction, took the tissue Malfoy was using from his grip and began to dab it on his shirt as though he were a four year old, needless to say he wasn't pleased with this. Irritated and unsure about Pansy's reaction to whatever I had done to her I frowned.

"Nothing," I said quelling the feeling of sympathy that rose up in side of me at the state of Malfoy and angrily turning back to Hermione, he didn't need my sympathy. "I haven't done anything to them, especially not Parkinson."

"I'm not sure they know that," Hermione said with a sympathetic look.

With one more glance over my shoulder at Malfoy, who had just snapped at Parkinson and taken the tissue back, I suddenly felt the strong desire to get out of the classroom. Half the class was gone already and after giving a few words of luck to Harry I exited the classroom with Hermione, Ron following behind us talking to Ernie. Pushing all thoughts of Malfoy from my mind for what must have been the hundredth time, I instead focused on the task Harry was trying to accomplish now and as the classroom door swung shut behind two stony faced Slytherins I wondered how much luck he would have.

*******

The next few weeks passed without incident, and I was starting to think that things were becoming normal and that all the drama of Christmas was over and done with. I had been seeing increasingly less and less of Malfoy over the past few weeks, he seemed to disappear completely from the castle, and now I only ever clapped eyes on him in the lessons I shared with him. This suited me just fine, I didn't want to be seeing Malfoy everywhere I went and the fact that I didn't even see him in the Great Hall at mealtimes was a very large blessing, I didn't enjoy the multitude of strong emotions I felt when I was in his presence. Hate, distaste, hurt, loathing, pity and some other feeling that I daren't put a name to. However, I still couldn't seem to escape the young Death Eater, even when he wasn't around me, as Harry was constantly bringing up Malfoy's disappearances in conversation and while his absence brought comfort to me, it did nothing but fuel Harry's suspicion. Something that I didn't exactly need or appreciate.

Harry had been more than just unsuccessful in his attempts to sway Slughorn into giving him the memory, as soon as the word Horcruxes passed Harry's lips Slughorn had figured out what Harry was trying to do and had been avoiding him like the bubonic plague ever since. Harry was still the Potions Prince of course, but Slughorn wouldn't let himself be alone in the room with Harry for more than a couple of seconds. I suppose it was to be expected, but it was still disheartening. Harry and I had carried on trying to think of a more tactful way to question Slughorn but the potions master was determined not to let any opportunity present its self for Harry to try our ideas and so they had been left untested. Ron and Hermione had been helping too, though separately, and to add even more to our downer the Hogwarts Library had failed Hermione in that it couldn't tell her what a Horcrux was, much to her distress.

And so as the months passed and March arrived, bringing with it warmer weather and hopefully a sunnier perceptive of life. I was content though, for the most part, what with infrequent letters from my family, the fact that Dumbledore seemed to find no problem with the memories I gave him and Malfoy's absence.

It was Friday now, and the day before Ron's birthday, sitting with Harry and Ron in the slightly crowded common room I felt peaceful if a little numb from all the school work I had been trying to do. Snape had set us a tricky essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts and we had spent the past two hours in the school library researching for it until we were kicked out by the librarian, Madam Pince, because the library was closing. Harry and Ron had long since given up on that and had decided to do it on Sunday instead, though I didn't have a clue how they thought they were going to have the time to get it done then. It was entirely surprising though that they weren't bothering, both boy's homework had been suffering of lately what with the absence of Hermione and I could only help them so much since I had my own work to be getting on with, mostly they just winged it at the last minute. So rather than doing Snape's essay Harry was instead looking at the Marauders Map and Ron was doodling on a sheets of scrap parchment. Running my hand through my hair in frustration as I stared down at my half written homework I sighed heavily, Snape really couldn't have set a more complex essay on the most uncommon and most confusing of magical creatures, the Afrit, evil Arabian spirits that take the form of desire, creatures on which there was next to no mention in any of these books. Flicking through the pages of one thick tomb for a description of the appearance of the Afrit, I found my search unsuccessful.

"I don't know why you don't just give it up," Ron said, considerably more content as both Hermione and Lavender were asleep in bed "you're never going to finish that tonight."

"Maybe not," I said as I pulled one book closed with a heavy snap and began searching for another "but I'll have less work to do tomorrow."

"I still think it's pointless, you might as well leave it," Ron said as he idly drew on his parchment before looking up at Harry and going "don't you reckon?"

Harry didn't answer, personally I hadn't expected him to since he was frowning at the Map again (no doubt looking for Malfoy) and his potions book was open on his lap, between his two obsessions I didn't think Ron stood a chance of being heard.

"Harry?" Ron asked, yet again he received no response "Harry?" he called a little louder before sharing a raised eyebrow look with me and balling up his parchment and throwing it in Harry's direction. The paper ball bounced off the Marauders Map, shocking Harry and causing him to sit up straight and look up "seriously mate," Ron said shaking his head as though Harry was doing something embarrassing "you're turning into a right bookworm…the both of you are, give it a few weeks and you'll both be as bad as…"

Ron trailed off, frowning and turning a faint pink colour before folding his arms and sinking back in his chair. Harry threw me a look, recognising his friends issue as I had, but more inclined to say nothing about it, they never really talked with each other about their problems as far as I could see, I guessed it was a guy thing.

"Hermione?" I offered, half expecting Ron to react as though I had just swore at him, he didn't though and I was pleased when he didn't move a muscle and said,

"Yeah," in a small voice, that told me he missed her too.

Deciding that this had to stop, that this argument they were having was pointless and needed to be resolved first thing and that I would make sure that happened even if it was the last thing I did, I continued searching for my book.

"Crap," I muttered when my search came up empty.

"What?" Harry asked not having slipped back into his own little world yet, a place he was going to more and more frequently in his quest to show the world that Malfoy was a Death Eater, a quest I stupidly refused to aid him in. During our last apparation lesson Harry had overheard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle about standing guard for him, which had made Harry's fascination with this even worse. I had to admit it was suspicious that Malfoy would need look outs, but not necessarily sinister as Harry believed, though that said, I wasn't a very good judge of things like that when you think about my past experiences.

"I've left a book in the library," I said checking around me once more to make sure that the book definitely wasn't there, it wasn't.

"Which one?" Ron asked though in an absentminded fashion.

"Magical Beasts of the Eastern World," I said irritably, the most promising book and I had forgotten it; I stood no chance of finishing this without it, I sighed heavily, I'd have to go and get it.

"Leave it," Ron advised realising what I was going to do "you can get it tomorrow, after you've given me my present of course." He added with a cheeky grin.

"Of course," I said as I got up and grabbed my now empty bag "but I think I'll get it, it'll bother me if I don't and I'll forget what I was going to put if I don't go and get it now."

"You're not normal, you know that Ivy?" Ron said causing Harry to chuckle and me to throw him a sarcastic look.

"So I have issues?" I asked jokingly "what of it?" throwing my bag over my shoulder I turned to Harry and asked "can I borrow your cloak, I want to go back and see if Madam Pince is still there since she only threw us out half an hour ago, she might still be tidying up. Besides, if she's not still there I might be able to slip in anyway and get the book."

"Sure," Harry said going to get up but I stopped him by holding up my hand.

"It's alright, I'll go and get it where is it?" I asked him and he smiled at me appreciatively before sitting back down again and saying,

"It's in my trunk, right at the top."

"Okay," I replied before leaving him to inspect the Map further and turning to head to the stairs that led to the dormitories and jogging up the stairs until I reached the boys room. Thankfully, all of the other male, Gryffindor sixth years were still down in the common room and I was mercifully spared walking in on someone in the all together. The cloak was exactly where Harry said it would be and rushing back down the stairs I found that both Harry and Ron had gotten back to their separate 'tasks', bidding them both goodbye I slipped out of the portrait hole and threw on the cloak, it wasn't curfew yet but I didn't want to run into anyone who might slow me down or send me back.

Being careful with Harry's cloak since he had let me borrow such a precious item, I jogged through the corridors of the school, which were thankfully empty of students, teachers, ghosts and strangely perceptive cats, alike. Reaching the library I tried the door to find it locked, apparently Madam Pince had left already. Not all that surprised and not in the slightest bit put off I pulled out my wand and muttered,

"Alhomora," smiling in satisfaction as the library door clicked open and quickly I stepped inside. I really was too used to all this sneaking around and braking rules, I thought as I closed the library door behind me, it no longer seemed to bother me and it was proving a hard habit to break. But then again what did I expect, look at who my friends were.

Hurrying over to the desk Harry, Ron and I had been working on and the one where I had likely left the book, I found it empty. Unsurprised that Madam Pince had tided away all of her precious books that had been left scattered about the library before going to bed, I began searching for the book. Scanning the book spines which were helpfully organised alphabetically and looking in the place where the book had originally been I found it after about ten minutes. Grinning in success I pulled out the book, slipped it under the cloak and dropped it in my bag, now that my mini mission was complete I quickly headed out of the library, locking it behind me as I went. Well, I thought as I silently sped down the corridor, I could carry on with that homework now and with any luck get it done so I didn't have to faff about with it tomorrow. Bag swinging and cloak flapping I sped off towards the Gryffindor common room but came to a stunned stop when I reached the staircase that would lead to the next floor. Gasping I froze where I was.

An unnatural breeze blew across the front of my brain, wiping away all thought and leaving space for the sights of what was yet to come. I felt my eyes widen and watched as the darkened and empty corridor disappeared and when my vision returned to me I found that I was standing in the common room, disorientation hit me before I let myself remember that this was a vision and took in my surroundings. The common room had emptied, or so it seemed, but I could sense the distinct emotion of confusion in the air around me telling me that someone was here, someone besides me. I could tell that I was present in this future since I felt fixed and a part of something right now unlike in the last vision I had had where I was sure I wasn't really there. Looking around me for the source of the confused emotion I felt my interest perk up as I spotted Harry sitting in one of the armchairs by the dying fire, he seemed to have spotted me and looked up, I smiled but he only managed to look confused. Setting down the Marauders Map Harry stood up and walked towards me, clearly not understanding something and frowning a little in his quest to do so, I only stood there as he moved, feeling guilty but for no reason that I could see.

"Ivy?" Harry asked as he reached me and I felt my guilt and discomfort grow, it seemed that I was expecting this though, my future self knew what Harry was about to say if my emotions were anything to go by. Well that made one of us.

Despite this I still looked at him innocently and replied with "Yes?" determined to try and throw him off.

Harry seemed to think about this for a few moments, debating how best to word whatever he wanted to say maybe, however he soon gave up and simply looked at me, accusation and confusion in his eyes as though he couldn't quite understand something.

"Ivy, what did Malfoy do?"

The real world rushed back to me then, pulling me away from my vision and throwing me back into reality, causing me to draw a harsh breath. I remained stood where I was, staring at the landing where the two staircases met, the one going up and the one going down, standing on the corridor looking at nothing. But before I could even try to comprehend what that vision meant exactly I could hear footsteps on the stairs. Holding my breath I went to hide, stopping when I realised that I still had Harry's cloak on, deciding to wait for whoever it was to pass by I tried to stay as quiet as I could and waited. The footsteps grew louder, closer; the person seemed to be trying to be quiet judging by their pace but their shoes made sharp clicking sounds on the marble steps so that didn't work. A shape immerged then, growing in the darkness as it walked up the stairs and onto the landing, immediately I recognised them. Neatly combed blond hair rested atop the figures head, shining in the moonlight, they had ghostly pale skin that wasn't far off their hair colour really and was only made more striking by the fact that they were dressed in all dark colours, I knew from memory that their clothes were black. It was Draco Malfoy, heading towards one of the upper floors all alone in the darkness. Wondering what on Earth he was up to I took a step forward as Malfoy went to cross the landing, trying to figure out where he was going. But Malfoy must have spotted my movement as his shifty eyes, which had been scanning the area landed on me even though I was invisible and he froze with one foot poised to climb the stair. I went still as his eyes scanned the corridor where I stood, searching for the source of the movement, I watched with my heart hammering in my chest as a suspicious Draco pulled out his wand and stepped onto the corridor.

"Whose there?" he demanded quietly into the darkness.

**Author note: so guys, what did you think, personally I'm a little iffy with it right now and I wanted to write a longer chapter but I also thought it would be best to leave it here on this little cliffy. But what I think doesn't really matter, what do you think about this? Please review I love hearing from you, much love to my amazing readers and reviewers. :) x**


	14. Gravity

**Author note: words; cannot describe how sorry I am, feel free to hate me, its nothing more than I deserve for being such a foul person and leaving you hanging this long. I've been literally overrun by coursework and homework, I know it's a well used excuse but it is the truth, and I just haven't been able to keep up with writing and down that both. Sorry guys, you have my apologies and this chapter, hopefully that will make up for my shameful lack of updates somewhat. Please enjoy. :)**

**Chapter fourteen: Gravity**

**Ivy**

I froze, staying exactly where I was in the middle of the corridor, hidden from sight under Harry's cloak as a suspicious Malfoy stalked ever closer. Chest rising and falling with the force of my worried breathing I wouldn't let my gaze shift from the approaching Death Eater, too afraid that he might spot the movement again and find me here. I really didn't want to get into another conversation (argument) with Malfoy right now, I didn't have the energy for the shouting match that would ensue and I could do without the detention us getting found here would earn me, since surely it was after curfew now. I watched as a wary Malfoy continued to stride down the corridor, his gaze shooting around the corridor in an attempt to find the source of movement from earlier. I felt my eyes narrow in suspicion at Malfoy's obvious concern; he seemed furious at the idea that someone might have spotted him sneaking around the school at this hour, and if his poised wand was anything to go by he was prepared the silence anyone who might have seen him. Feeling even more frightened that Malfoy might find me, who knew what jinx the newest Death Eater was preparing to use, and wary of what he might be up to, I took in his threatening expression as he hissed,

"Show yourself," Into the darkness and continued to stalk towards me, getting closer and closer to where I stood with every passing second.

Malfoy paused and waited for the response that I sure as hell wasn't going to give him, silence falling heavy in the corridor as the sound of his footsteps stopped. Worried about the volume of my breathing I raised a hand to cover my mouth, I really, really didn't want to talk to him right now, especially when he was so defensive and I was still so mad at him, who knew what we might do to each other?

"I know someone is here." Malfoy whispered threateningly through gritted teeth as he pivoted a little on the spot and continued to look around, he was getting far too close to me for comfort now "I said show yourself!" Malfoy hissed angrily, fast losing his patience and about ready to snap, but still I remained silent as Draco tried to cover his tracks, hell bent on finding whoever he had seen move, namely, me.

With another step Draco was right in front of me, his extended wand tip just inches from my chest, knowing that I was going to have to move or else he would walk right into me I took an instinctive step backwards, which he unknowingly followed almost exactly, so that yet again he was right before me. Anxious to get away from him I backed up again, taking several steps back feeling the cloak, which mercifully covered me completely where it no longer did all four of us were, swishing about as it trailed on the floor. Malfoy edged closer still and even though there was now a sizeable distance between us I wanted it to be further, I didn't like how close he was and I didn't trust myself not to do something stupid, like shoot a jinx at him from under the cloak. Even I could tell that that wouldn't be a very good idea, somehow I didn't think that I wanted to be messing with Draco just now, I really didn't like the hardened look he wore on his face and I shamefully admitted to myself that it frightened me, he looked more like Malfoy the Death Eater than Draco my sometimes friend when he looked like that. So I took one large stride backwards, which would have landed me far enough away from Malfoy that I should have been able to veer around him and slip back up to the Gryffindor common room unnoticed. From there I would dissect this observation properly and think about what that vision could mean and figure out how on Earth Harry could have found out about Boxing Day.

However, luck wasn't going to let me get away that easily and clearly wasn't on my side as my clumsiness came back into play then, and just as I set my foot down on the stone floor of the corridor one stride behind me, my shoe caught on the cloak. Treading on the mysterious material the cloak was put at such tension that it instantly flew off of me, ruffling my hair as it went, at the exact same time I lost my balance thanks to treading on the cloak and tumbled backwards, landing on my backside with a loud, indelicate thud. A noise of pain and irritation escaped my lips as my bum made contact with the hard stone beneath me.

Malfoy's reaction to my appearance was so swift and so abrupt that I hardly had the time to register what had just happened before I was looking at the end of a wand tip and up into the narrowed cold blue eyes of said Death Eater. My eyes went wide with horror as Malfoy spoke the curse.

"Avada…" he started as I fought back a tiny yelp from where I sat, on my backside with my hands pressed against the stone floor behind me, my heart beating overtime in my terror. He was going to curse me! I thought, more than glad to be proved wrong as Draco's narrowed eyes widened in recognition as he realised just who exactly was sitting on the floor in the darkness having a mini heart attack "Ivy?" he asked his expression morphing into one of confusion and his voice so devoid of the menace that had been there only seconds before that it didn't seem to fit anymore.

"Y…you were going to curse me," I stammered as shock changed into anger as I realised what Malfoy had been about to do "you were going to use an Unforgiveable Curse on me!" I exclaimed furiously as I grabbed hold of my anger and ran with it, preferring it to fear and helplessness. Glaring up at Malfoy and feeling my mouth open with outright shock and fury, I listened as the portraits around us murmured about dark magic at Hogwarts and scolded Malfoy, much to the Death Eaters annoyance.

Scowling at me Draco tucked his wand back into his robes with a slight, stuck up flourish before saying "I did no such thing, Jones, your imagination is running away with you." he then shoot me a dark but meaningful look, telling me to shut up and drop it, I wasn't going to though, he had almost killed me for crying out loud, how did he expect me to just drop that?

Appalled and matching his dark look with one of my own I hastily snatched up Harry's cloak, stuffing it back inside my bag so that Malfoy wouldn't see it (he was too busy trying to cover his behind to be bothered about where I suddenly appeared from), before pushing myself to my feet so that Malfoy wasn't at such an advantage height wise, it was hard to look convincingly outraged and intimidating from the floor.

"Yes you did," I hissed taking a threatening step closer to him, all previous fear and apprehension gone now thanks to his almost attempt on my life "you were going to use the killing curse on me." A second chorus of muttering and 'you should be ashamed of your selves' came from the paintings around us, Malfoy blushed an angry red and I felt myself fill with smug satisfaction.

"I wasn't going to use and Unforgiveable Curse on you, Jones, what do you take me for?" He asked innocence written across his expression and his open posture, I could tell it was just a show though so that none of the paintings would go running to Dumbledore. I could see the dark threat still in his cold blue eyes, ordinarily I would have flinched under the weight of it but right now I wasn't going to.

"Do you really want me to answer that question, Malfoy?" I asked him dryly as I folded my arms, and he scowled knowing exactly what I was insinuating.

"You still have a very low opinion of me, don't you?" he asked a flash of that pleading look he had worn on Boxing Day present in his gaze for only the shortest second before it vanished behind his pride.

"It's no more than you deserve," I snapped causing his eyes to tighten in irritation "you were going to kill me after all."

Malfoy pulled an exasperated face before shaking his head at what I had just said "I would never have killed you," he hissed somewhat urgently, however I noticed that he no longer denied actually being about to use the killing curse, though none of the portraits picked up on this and were instead now muttering about students being out of bed late at night so that they could have secret rendezvous. That irritated me. Though I suppose that I didn't really want Draco to get into trouble for almost using the killing curse, just like I hadn't wanted to tell anyone he was a Death Eater, but I didn't like that the portraits thought we were just a bickering couple.

"Sure you wouldn't," I scoffed "just like you were totally innocent on Boxing Day too."

"Must you constantly bring that up I wouldn't…." Malfoy started but I cut across him, shocked by what he had just said.

"Must I constantly bring that up?" I repeated loudly and irritably, causing Malfoy to make motions to shush me and the portraits to complain "yes I bloody well must you conceited pilock. My family had to move because of you, they had to leave everything they had ever known because you put them in danger, I not even allowed to go and visit them because of you, I cant so much as go out of the castle to Hogsmeade or anywhere like that because of you, all because you wanted to prove yourself. So forgive me, if you can find that somewhere in your cold heart, if I'm just a little bit bitter." I snapped, breathing heavily by the end of my rant and trying to rein in my emotions, though not quite sure why I should bother.

"we should go somewhere else to discus this," Draco said sternly but looking around a little nervously at the portraits now giving us their full attention, watching them he made the mistake of reaching out to grab my arm, as though he was going to steer me away.

"No," I snapped pulling my arm from his grip causing him to look at me in shock, almost as though he hadn't been aware of even grabbing my arm himself "I'm not going anywhere with you and you can bloody well keep your hands off me." I said glaring at him, all the pent up anger I had accumulated over the Christmas Holidays and since coming back to Hogwarts coming out at once, I hadn't really had the chance to have it out with him properly yet and I wasn't going to hold back, this guy had really hurt me. "You don't care do you," I said accusingly, it was a statement not a question "you couldn't give two hoots about what you've done to me and my family after we stupidly took you in."

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you, Ivy." Malfoy said taking the superior ground and winding me up even more.

"Of course not," I said feeling that Malfoy's obvious lack of shame was answer enough to my question "what are you even doing here talking to me?" I asked "you going to finish what you started over Christmas or are you going to silence me for seeing you sneaking around?"

"Neither," Malfoy said irritably "I'm going to sort this out, now," looking around the corridor.

"Oh you are, are you?" I asked him, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I refolded my arms across my chest and watched him scan the corridor, wondering even in my anger what he was looking for. I was also trying to push aside another thought I was having in regards to Malfoy, despite my resentment, he was looking rather slick and dangerous in an all too worryingly pleasant way, dressed as he was in dark colours and standing not too far away from me. Repulsed by the direction my thoughts had taken I cursed my hormones and reminded myself that he was a lying, manipulative Death Eater, over and over again.

"Yes," Malfoy said frowning a little as whatever search he was conducting didn't go his way "I will make you understand why I did what I did, even if it kills me."

Annoyed that he was painting me as such a chore and piece of hard work I scowled at him before asking "why bother? It's not like I'm going to believe a word you say anyway, and it'll be nothing you haven't said already."

"This way," Malfoy said ignoring me completely as he gestured down the corridor the way he had just stalked. I made a scoffing noise at his command.

"I don't take orders from you," I said icily, wishing that I could just walk around him and head back to the Gryffindor common room, I couldn't though, I was going to stupidly stay here with him because I was curious, I wanted to know what he had to say in his defence, I wanted to know what else he had to say that he hadn't already said. I wanted to shout at him some more as well but that was beside the point. "Where are you wanting to go?"

Looking around again, clearly anxious, Malfoy didn't look at me as he answered "somewhere without an audience." He said, a strange edge to his voice.

I suppose that if I was a right thinking person that ought to have frightened me, a Death Eater who had once already tried to hand me to his master, however much he tried to tell me otherwise, requesting that we go somewhere without an audience. Really, of all people I should have been the most cautious and sceptical, I ought to have told him to take a short walk off the Astronomy Tower and stormed away. However I am clearly not a right thinking person and as mentioned I wanted to know what he had to say for himself, so I didn't do that.

The portraits around us didn't seem to appreciate Malfoy's words, they all made tutting noises and a old librarian (who judging by his background used to work in our library) in a portrait right next to us said "There is no point in you going anywhere now, boy," the old man said authoritatively "Matalina from the next portrait over has already gone to inform Professor Dumbledore that some students are up after hours, someone will be down here momentarily to escort you both back to your dormitories."

Unsurprised by this turn of events, I weighed up my desire to find out what Malfoy had to say with my desire not to get yet another detention, deciding that I really ought not to be taking that risk but knowing I would anyway. The pull was too strong.

Gritting his teeth and glaring at the portrait Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand before growling "what did you just say, you faded old scribble…"

"Steady on boy," the portrait retorted, cutting across Malfoy and clearly not about to take the insult lying down "you're not scaring anyone and one of the professors will be down here any moment." The old librarian said though his voice shook a little and his stance became defensive in his frame, telling me that he was worried about what Malfoy might do to him, in all honesty so would I if Malfoy looked at me the way he was looking at the librarian. I wondered why he was so bothered about having this little conversation, this clearly meant something to the Death Eater but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. Regarding him with confusion I supposed that he just didn't want me telling on him, or something selfish like that.

"We'll see about that," Malfoy said threatening and deciding that I had better step in before he set the poor man's painting alight I took a step forward, stopping just short of putting a restraining hand on Malfoy's arm, knowing I wasn't up to that yet.

So instead of doing the smart thing and leaving right then, I fixed an indifferent look on my face, cocked my hip and said "leave it Malfoy, your overreacting and he hasn't done anything to you. You know they're supposed to tell the teachers if they see someone up after hours." I told him my voice thick with disapproval, which he obviously heard as with a torn look on his face (torn between his anger and something else entirely) Malfoy turned to look at me, reluctantly giving up his pointless fight. Why is this so important to you? I wondered as I looked at him, completely unsure why the old man in the portraits words should have annoyed him so.

"Bless you Miss," the librarian said obviously relieved "I am over two hundred years old, my canvas wouldn't have been able to take anymore stress from this ruffian."

"It's no problem," I told the librarian not really looking at him but rather Malfoy, still not sure what to make of him "come on then, lets hear what you've got to say," I said before turning an heading down the corridor the way I had come, the opposite direction to the staircase.

"You're going the wrong way," Malfoy said after clearing his throat, trying to get a hold of some sort of authority.

Shooting him a look over my shoulder and wondering how on Earth he ended up in with the most dangerous wizards in the world I said "no Malfoy, I'm just not going the way you wanted me to." I watched as Malfoy pulled a face, clearly not happy with my response, not that I cared since it wasn't my job to make him happy "I know what I'm doing." Though I don't know why I'm doing it, I thought irritably as I walked to the end of the corridor, well aware that Malfoy was walking not too far behind me and that all the paintings on the corridor were watching us. If we wanted to avoid a detention we were going to have to keep out of their line of sight.

Silent for once Malfoy followed me as I turned right at the end of the corridor, knowing it lead to a dead end, the right hand corridor was absent of paintings so it suited us perfectly, though that wasn't why I had come this way. Reaching the dead end, the wall of which was adorned by a large tapestry, I could practically feel the weight of Malfoy's questioning gaze upon me. Ignoring him and thinking myself a fool for doing this, I reached out for the tapestry which was a bright emerald green colour and depicted the Slytherin crest I pushed it aside, revealing one of the school's many secret passageways. I remembered it from the Marauder's Map, it led to the dungeons, hence the Slytherin crest, and wasn't one Harry, Ron, Hermione and I used very often except for when we were running late for potions, however it was perfect for what I needed right now.

Letting go of the tapestry I let it flutter shut behind me, knowing that Malfoy would follow me, but I sure wasn't going to stay there and hold it open for him, not after all he had done to me.

"Lumos," I muttered after taking out my wand, blinking as light filled the small formerly pitch black landing, illuminating the rough stone walls and some of the downward heading stairs before fading back into darkness. If it wasn't for the fact that so few people knew about this passageway I would have been worried that someone might have been down there listening. But like I said, I was willing to bet that only a small number of people even knew this passageway existed, so I wasn't too worried.

Eyeing the stairs with uneasiness I turned back to face Malfoy as he pulled back the tapestry and stepped inside, his expression mildly impressed but largely apprehensive, as though he thought I was leading him into a trap. Ha, I thought sarcastically, worried I was going to give him a bit of his own medicine was he?

Trying not to look so uncomfortable and to maintain some sort of superiority, Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but I quickly shushed him, much to his annoyance and my smug pleasure. Cocking my ear and focusing on the silence I searched for anything that might indicate that we had been followed or that we weren't in here alone, however the only thing, other than mine and Malfoy's breathing, that I could hear was the sound of the paintings inquiring as to where we had disappeared to. Relieved I let out a quick breath before the gravity of what I was doing hit me again, why was I doing this? I thought as my gaze became guarded once more and shot to Malfoy, there was no way I could trust this boy, downtrodden and exhausted as he had looked these past few months, he was still dangerous and I needed to remember that. This could easily have been a trap, ha, though I'd like to see him try and overpower me the way I felt right now, I'd wipe the floor with him on the strength of my anger alone.

"Go on then," I said telling myself one more time, just for good measure, that I was an idiot for doing this "what do you want?"

Frowning Malfoy almost looked at a loss for a moment; his gaze on my harsh one was considerably softer than it had been out on the corridor and bathed in the glow of my wand tip he looked shattered, dark circles evident under his bright blue eyes. Just what exactly has he been up to? I asked myself as I took in his tired appearance, deciding I probably didn't want to know.

Recovering from loss of speech Malfoy stood a little taller, determination in his eyes as he spoke "I want you to know exactly why I did what I did, I couldn't care less what you think of me Ivy, but you ought to know all the facts before you make a decision."

I glared at him then, bristling at his callous tone and apparent nonchalance, he was so full of himself and it was only the slightly pleading look he wore yet again in his eyes that stopped me from storming around him and heading back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"You don't huh?" I asked letting my irritation show "then why am I even bothering to listen to you? And what are you talking about, what decision?"

"You need to know everything; you're prone to making rash choices without getting all the facts first…" Malfoy told me and I scoffed.

"Cheers," I said, affronted.

"…I am prepared to tell you everything, so that you know it all before you choose." He finished his posture stiff and his demeanour one of obligation, which pissed me off since he was the one who wanted to have this conversation, it had escalated too fast for me to really control, it was go somewhere private and talk to Malfoy or get a detention. I didn't want to be here.

"What choice?" I asked him wishing he would just come out with it "I've made all my choices; I don't know what you're talking about."

Malfoy took in a deep breath and shooting me a weary look which told me that he didn't want to have to say what I was making him tell me, which had me all the more interested. "Before you decide if you want anything more to do with me." He explained grudgingly, taking me off guard completely. His words shocked me with as much force as someone pulling a rug out from under me, his tone was so soft (if reluctant) it was almost vulnerable and that it's self shocked me.

I don't think I have a say in that any more, I thought as I looked at him, thinking of how I was standing here now with him even when every smart part of me was screaming for me to leave before he did something to hurt me again. Despite that I was still here, sure I could tell myself that it was only so that I could yell at him but I couldn't pretend that I had been ignoring him these past few months, he was always there, at the back of my consciousness, I was always aware of him but I had a frightening inkling that I didn't have a choice in the matter any more. He had been my friend (in a very odd sense of the word) and I had cared about him because of that, and unfortunately that sort of thing didn't just go away. I didn't say that aloud of course, what I said instead was,

"Go on then," before folding my arms across my chest in an attempt to look hostile; my illuminated wand still held tightly in my right hand, more so now my grip had tensed in light of the direction my thoughts had just taken.

Letting out a breath and pulling a face that might have been relieved in some strange Draco Malfoy I-don't-show-any-emotions-other-than-irritation-sick-glee-and-pride world, Malfoy shifted on the heels of his dress shoes before going to speak.

"Before I say anything, have you told anyone what I am?" Malfoy asked and there was no mistaking the urgency and the threat in his voice, or the dangerous look in his eyes. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes or shout at him that I had guessed as much, that he was just here to check that he was covered, I shook my head.

"No," I said insulted by how shocked Malfoy looked by my response "what?" I asked in an irate tone "did you expect me to go about shouting it at the top of my lungs, that I was tricked by you and that you're a Death Eater? I've got more about me than that." I said feeling confusion set in when Draco flinched at my use of the name Death Eater; he recovered so quickly that it might have just been in my imagination though.

Malfoy eyed me with wary disbelief for a brief moment before he spoke "I thought that you would use it as revenge, for what I almost did to you." he admitted, obviously relieved to learn that I wasn't spilling his secret to the world, I wasn't nearly so happy, I was offended that he thought I would just go around blabbing something like this.

"Well, you obviously don't know me very well." I said coldly, not happy that he thought so little of me but not knowing why I should care, he was the Death Eater here not me.

"Ivy, I have to know that you haven't told anyone at all, not Potter or anyone else?" he asked his wariness returning in wake of his need to be sure I'd held my silence.

"No," I told him crossly "not the Order, not Dumbledore, no one."

"Why?" Malfoy asked a frown of confusion tugging his blond eyebrows together and distracting me momentarily.

Avoiding his gaze I thought about replying with some biting comment, something about how he was the grass around here not me, but instead I decided that I'd had enough of snapping randomly at him and insults, I wanted to speak plainly now, no more games. So I opted for the truth "I don't know." I told him still refusing to meet his gaze, which I think suited him fine as he was avoiding mine as well, lost in thought.

"Is that it then?" I asked after a moments silence "have you got all you wanted, you know that I'm not going to tell anyone what you are so now you can head back off and do whatever you were sneaking off to do?" so much for no more biting comments but I was mad, mad that I was defending him and lying to everyone I cared about just to keep his ass out of Azkaban where it belonged, I hated that I felt obliged to keep his secret when he felt no obligation to honour our sometimes friendship, or to tell me the whole truth now that I was ready and willing to hear it.

Malfoy frowned "I said that I was going to tell you everything didn't I?" he asked tightly, obviously not happy with my snippy attitude. Because I cared. I thought sarcastically.

"And I was expected to believe that you would?" I asked him dryly "I might by naive Draco but I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice." I said before internally cursing myself for using his first name rather than his last, an obvious show of my reluctant softening, I wondered if he had picked up on it.

Malfoy sighed, heavily, as though he were an adult dealing with a particularly difficult child, he then turned his piercing blue eyes on me again and said "I'm going to tell you if you'll stay quiet long enough to let me." In a clipped voice and I fought back a sharp response, since I didn't want any more distractions and was more anxious to hear what he had to say than I cared to admit. Instead I only cocked my hip and set an expectant look on my face before waiting for him to carry on.

Malfoy shifted around for a moment, unsure of how to start his explanation, knowing that what he said next would determine where our friendship went from here, not that he would care about something like that though. Reluctant and clearly frustrated, Malfoy spoke, doing so very reluctantly.

"The order was sudden," he told me, inspecting the landing we stood on rather than looking at me though his voice held no hint of shame "we knew that something was up but we weren't told until the last second because the decision was a snap one." he said and I decided against asking who 'we' was, not wanting to push my look I waited again for him to continue.

"Apparently the Dark Lord had learned that there was a Seer at Hogwarts, that they were female and one of Potter's friends, which of course would have been dangerous since if they happened to have a vision about something that concerned the Dark Lord they would be able to go straight to Potter about it. I didn't know that it was you, it could have been either you or Granger they were talking about." Draco said, the air of a story teller about him despite his reluctance to tell me, he knew that he had to though; it was the only way to repair the damage this had done to our friendship, though it would only repair it a little anyway.

"You've told me all this already," I interrupted resenting his use of my friend's last names rather than their first but expecting nothing less from him "the night they came to the house."

Looking at me again Malfoy gave me a dry look "it makes more sense if I start from the beginning, I know that I've said this already." He said a little irritably.

"Alright," I said in a placating tone before I caught myself and wondered how I had gotten to this point, I was almost being civil with him, by our standards at least "carry on."

Malfoy gave me a raised eyebrow look at the command but did as asked anyway, gawd, he must really want me to understand, I thought as I watched him quell his pride and carry on talking "the Dark Lord wanted someone who was at Hogwarts to get to the Seer, to make sure that they didn't tell Potter anything dangerous, to build trust with them so that they could persuade them not to." He explained and I felt an awful, fearful sensation as I thought of what they had had planned for me, careful manipulation over to the dark side "he wanted them to start right away, which was why he sent me out immediately, he wanted to waste no time in me gaining the Seer's trust and I was given only their address not a name or anything, just an address to which I apparated and you know what happened after that." he said and I nodded, I did know what happened after that, a series of arguments, mocking comments, trips, remembrances and a whole swirl of confusing emotions.

Even more reluctant now, if his expression was anything to go by, Malfoy carried on "then I started to get the letters," he said and I turned to watch him as he recaptured my interest "they came on Boxing Day when we got back and, as you saw, didn't stop until I replied to one. The Dark Lord had changed his mind, he wanted to move now and take you by force so that he could use your visions to help himself, you would have been his prisoner." Draco told me and I fought back the urge to gulp and felt my hands become just a little clammy at the horrifying thought, I had known that that was what would have happened if Draco hadn't have been found out, but still it was the most frightening thing anyone had ever told me. "He was sending a few Death Eaters to get a report from me and then they were coming for you, I was to distract you." he said a cold, harsh edge to his voice as he said those words and I didn't know what to make of that.

"I know you well enough by now, Ivy, that I don't expect you to believe me," he said meeting my gaze for the first real time throughout his story telling, his eyes shinning with purpose and intent "but I swear, I never wanted to turn you in, not even when I thought I was going to have to watch you at Hogwarts too. When I got that first letter I didn't know what to do, I had told the Dark Lord that I would complete this mission and I'm sure you of all people can imagine that you don't tell the Dark Lord that you've changed your mind, that you cant do it any more." Draco said a slightly distant look in his eyes that, for a moment had me questioning just what exactly he talking about, then he started to speak again "so I wrote a letter saying that you weren't a Seer, that whoever told him that you were was wrong and that it would be a waste of time coming to get you." I looked at him, thinking that that had been a dangerous move, if Voldermort had found out that he had lied to him then Malfoy's head would have well and truly been on the chopping block.

"I came downstairs, I wasn't going to tell you," he admitted and I found that I couldn't bring myself to be annoyed by that fact so I just continued to listen "I didn't see the point in telling you, but you had already read the letter and had your vision." He said running a hand through his hair in an unusual sign of nervousness, Malfoy was never nervous. His emerald ring caught the light of my wand and glistened and I found myself thinking of the other vision I had had that day, before quickly dismissing the thought. "We argued and you told me to leave and get rid of them, I knew that they wouldn't just go so after trying to convince you to run away, which you stubbornly refused," he added with a glare for good measure "I went out there and lied to them, telling them that you weren't a Seer and we were wasting the Dark Lords time by being there. They didn't argue much, since they had been standing in the cold a few minutes and didn't appreciate that, and we apparated away." He said and I nodded, more out of awkwardness and my need to do something than in agreement.

"I'll bet your master wasn't pleased to see you coming back so soon, and empty handed too." I said and though Malfoy shot me a look for the use of the term 'master' even though it was true and my voice wasn't nearly as harsh as it could have been.

"No one was," he admitted no longer reluctant and probably just relieved that he had someone to talk to about this, someone who knew his secret even if they didn't approve "but they believed me when I said that you weren't a Seer, however much they didn't want to." He said, giving nothing else way, I said that he wasn't reluctant anymore, but the blond Slytherin was still cautious about what he said to me.

Frowning a little but not as furious as I was earlier, as even though I had already heard most of what Draco had just said it made more sense when he laid it all out like that, and I could see his reasoning even though in no way did it make his actions okay or any less evil. Pissed off as I was, even I could see that Draco was stuck between a rock and a hard place, it wasn't like you said no to Voldermort and he just let you walk away, clearly Malfoy just wasn't brave enough to take the risk. But still, I had to ask,

"Why do it though, why work for Voldermort if, as you claim, you didn't really want to turn me in?" I asked him, well aware that I didn't sound half as hostile as I had five minutes ago, and alarmed by that fact.

Draco paused, his blue eyes tight with the biting comment he had been about to shoot at me, he thought better of it and instead said "I don't have a choice," as though it was as simple as that and that would placate me, it didn't and my indignation flared again and I huffed before tightening me folded arms across my chest.

"My parents were the ones who didn't have a choice here, not you." I snapped, irritated.

Malfoy groaned loudly before pulling an exasperated face and saying "I've explained everything, I've told you why I did that and that I didn't want to, and that's still not enough for you, is it Jones?" frustration clear in his expression and I could see his hand itching to run through his hair again.

"No," I said only slightly smug that I was getting one over on him, my mood was soured by the fact that he still hadn't apologised for what he did "I might understand why you did it, even if you wont tell me why your even working for Voldermort anyway," I said and Malfoy flinched causing me to roll my eyes at his irrational fear "but that still doesn't make what you did alright, and I'm not about to forgive you just because you happened upon me and decided to come clean. What you did was wrong and I'm not going to forgive and forget that easily."

Malfoy frowned before folding his arms across his chest, apparently he had thought that would be enough for me, again I repeat, he clearly doesn't know me that well "so you're going to keep cold shouldering me?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe," I hedged "unless you've got something else you want to say to me."

Malfoy's posture visibly tightened and his lips pressed into a hard line, he knew what I wanted, he knew that I wanted him to apologise and I could see that he wasn't going to. Damn him and his pride, but if he's really so bothered by this and he wanted things to get back to normal he was going to have to suck it up and apologise to me, and maybe grovel and beg for my forgiveness too, depending on my mood.

"No?" I inquired raising my eyebrows in question but not needing a response, I knew he wouldn't give me one anyway "fair enough, thanks for telling me the truth, I appreciate that." I said having enough of this and going to walk around him, he stopped me by throwing his arm out, probably remembering how I had acted when he touched me in the corridor. "This staircase leads down the to dungeons," I told him when I stopped in front of his arm, my chest heaving with anger that he wouldn't apologise but I wasn't about to ask again "unless you want to return to sneaking around the seventh floor." I said remembering Harry's suspicion and what he was forever showing me on the Marauders' Map, where Draco was sneaking off to.

"I'm making an effort, Ivy," Draco said his blond head turned to look at me, his blue eyes tight with irritation but holding an intense emotion that I couldn't place "I wanted you to understand, no one else ever does…" he admitted before trailing off and frowning at himself, as though angry that he had said what he had. I wasn't surprised by the face he pulled (just his words), that was the closet Draco had ever come to saying that he valued our sometimes friendship, he usually just took it for granted that I would talk to him about what was on his mind, after insulting him a bit first, of course.

Looking at Draco's confused and self frustrated face I blinked, shocked myself and said "I understand a bit more now," I said honestly "I just don't get why you did it."

"I didn't," Draco exclaimed finally having enough and snapping "I didn't hand you over to him, god Ivy; I didn't let them take you."

"You were going to," I told him trying to keep my anger at a manageable level and slowly getting fed up of the emotional rollercoaster I got on every time I was around him, I never knew where I stood anyone and if I had any sense I'd keep away from him, he kept pulling me back in though, I noticed.

Still looking frustrated and angry that I wouldn't let him off the hook Draco wouldn't move his arm, waiting a moment and frowning at him I grew tired of waiting and pushed past him, the heavy library book banging against my side with the motion of my movement. I was sick of this, even if Draco and I had talked this out a bit, I was sick of bickering with him and I wanted to get back up to the Gryffindor common room and go to bed, he was exhausting me.

"Hey," I exclaimed as Draco's hand shot out again, his fingers curling around my arm and pulling me backwards towards him. Furious at being manhandled I was about to turn my wand on Draco and jinx him into next week when he covered my mouth with his hand, silencing me and royally pissing me off. Struggling I felt my fury mount, the Death Eater was attacking me! This was a trap and he wasn't going to let me go now, he was either going to do me in or get me to his master somehow, and I had been considering forgiving this guy!

"Stop struggling," Draco hissed in my ear as his other hand closed around my wand hand and he forced it from my grip, oh my god, I thought angry and frightened, I was done for, he had disarmed me as easy as that and this was it now, there was no one here to help me.

"Like Hell I will!" I retorted, thought against his cold hand it only came out as an angry muffled sound. Still struggling against his grip as he pulled me closer to gain more control and to stop me escaping his grip, I squirmed trying to get away as he pulled my back against his front.

"Stop it," Draco hissed again "someone is out there."

I froze then, going completely still in Draco's grip like a deer caught in headlights. Remaining exactly where I was I strained to hear over Draco's and my laboured breaths, made so by our mini fight, listening for someone beyond the tapestry that concealed us. I don't know why I was so quick to believe him, maybe it was the urgency in his voice, but sceptical as I might have been I trusted him not to hurt me as I listened to see if he was right. Though Draco's grip on me did slacken somewhat he didn't let go, he still held me where I was, my back against his chest and his hand over my mouth.

Click, click, the sound of dress shoes hitting the stone floor beyond the tapestry told me that Draco wasn't lying, someone was out there and they would have surely seen me if he hadn't stopped me. Trying to figure out what that meant and ignore how Draco's hold on me wasn't all that unbearable, except for his hand over my mouth, yeah that I could live without. Draco and I waited as the mystery person walked about the corridor, maybe they were looking for us but I couldn't tell, at least I couldn't until a familiar voice rang out through the almost silence.

"And they went down here, did they?" my eyes went wide and Draco tensed when the distinctive voice of Professor Snape reached our ears. Crap.

"Yes Professor," another, this time unfamiliar, voice replied and I guessed that it belonged to one of the portraits.

"Hum," Snape mused, his voice closer than before but not yet right before the tapestry though it sounded like he was heading this way, we could only hope that he didn't know the passageway was here. Or, I thought looking down the staircase half illuminated by my wand tip (I sure hoped that the tapestry was thick enough to conceal its light), we could just make sure that he didn't find us.

Deciding that I wasn't going to just sit here and wait to be found I shifted my hand, an awkward thing thanks to Draco's grip, and poked him in the chest, I felt more than saw him look down at me questioningly and indicated with my head towards the staircase, again difficult because of Draco's hold. Misunderstanding but seemingly thinking that I wanted him to let go of me, Draco reluctantly moved his hand from my mouth and let go of my arm. Not minding that he hadn't grasped what I meant I bent down and retrieved my glowing wand before pointing towards the staircase with it again, shooting Draco a meaningful look, all anger and mistrust forgotten in wake of our current predicament.

Draco paused, unsure, but Snape's stalking footsteps were getting even closer now and Draco was apparently about as anxious to see the old potions master as I was and walked across the landing before starting down the stairs. Silently I followed him, lighting the way. Phew, I thought as I snuck down the steps, trying to make sure my footsteps didn't echo too loudly on the stone staircase. Draco was doing exactly the same beside me, his gaze occasionally flicking to behind us as we went down the stairs checking to see if we were being followed, we weren't. I didn't relax until we were both taking the last step off the staircase, now several floors down in the dungeons, which didn't suit me very well, and even then I was still anxious. I was used to all this sneaking around and almost getting caught though so it didn't bother me too much, it didn't bother Draco either if his expression was anything to go by.

"That was close," I breathed into the awkward silence that had descended behind the second tapestry, before pulling a face and internally chastising myself, it wasn't my job to relieve awkwardness, it didn't matter, and it was only Draco.

Draco said nothing, frowning, apparently deep in thought as his gaze continued to flicker back up the stairs, I wondered about that before deciding yet again that I probably didn't want to know. Neither one of us made a move to go anywhere, we just stood there for a moment, not looking at each other, not moving, just thinking. Sighing and shooting a glance at Draco, who was wearing a brooding look on his face, and took a step forward before pulling back the second tapestry, I was tired of this, and I wanted to go to the common room. Checking to make sure the coast was clear I stepped out into the dungeons corridor; Draco followed me out, still not talking.

"I'm going back to the Gryffindor Tower," I told Draco and he blinked, seemingly coming out of deep thought. He looked at me and I met his gaze for a brief second before reaching down to check Harry's cloak was still in my bag, otherwise I wouldn't be going anywhere and he would likely kill me. It was and I tucked my hair behind my ear as it fell forwards, before straightening back up and pulling an awkward face and shifting on my feet before thinking, sod it, and turning to leave since Draco obviously wasn't going to say any more or apologise for grabbing me like he did.

"Ivy?" Draco asked, stopping me with his clear, slightly frustrated tone "I've told you everything I can. Isn't that enough?"

Looking back at him I shook my head, knowing that I had to hold my ground here or else he would think that he could just walk all over me and wasn't going to let that happen "No," I told him in a strong voice that wasn't as cold as it would have been fifteen minutes ago "I've not forgiven you yet." I said honestly, no dig indented; there was just no way that I was going to forgive him that easily, I liked to think that I used my brain a little more than that.

Draco scowled, but it didn't hold its usual menace, it was more like he was frustrated, as though he couldn't see why this wasn't enough for me. Well, I thought as I shot him a parting glance, if, for some strange reason, he wanted to get me to forgive him and to save our strange friendship, he was going to have to try a little harder than that. And get Pansy to stop glaring at me, I added mentally, thinking about how the one of the two of them always seemed to be glaring at me these days. Reaching the stairs that led up and out of the dungeons I tried not to think too much about what had just happened as I pulled Harry's cloak from my bag and left Draco behind me, if I did I might just start to go soft, I had already pretty much told him how to get me to forgive him. So much for being mad at him forever and never wanting to talk to him again, I thought sourly. Reaching the Entrance Hall I threw the Invisibility Cloak over myself and checked that the no one was around, I was lucky; no one was there apart from one of the castle ghosts, groaning around the far end of the hall. Keeping as quiet as I could I snuck up towards the Gryffindor Tower, I wondered why it was I couldn't even go out to get a book without running into Malfoy, and if he was going to stay down in the dungeons or head back up to the seventh floor and whatever it was he did up there. I shook myself, chasing the thought from my head, it didn't matter, he could do whatever he wanted and god knew he did that anyway, he didn't care who he hurt or how morally wrong what he did was, my predicament was proof of that. I just had to keep reminding myself that and no matter how Draco explained or how tired and downtrodden he was or how he seemed to have some sort of pull over me, I wasn't going to get hurt by him again.

**Author note: okay, I do know that that ending wasn't brilliant, and I'm not overly proud of the whole chapter, but I wanted to show some progress in the story and I wanted to have Ivy and Draco going a little towards making up, only a little since she's still mad at him. Oh and I was anxious to get on with the next chapter so, you'll have to try and forgive me if it's a bit crappy. I hope that you liked that chapter anyway, and I'd really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you thought, they cost nothing and really do inspire me. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my work in the past as well. :) x**


	15. Doubt

**Author note: Sorry I'm kinda late, I've been busy and I've stupidly taken on another fic after writing a one shot of a similar kind (the one shot is called 'first sight' and the fic is called 'Revenge', they're Twilight/Van Helsing crossovers if you maybe want to check them out) and so I'll be even more behind though this and my other fic have priority. Anyway enjoy! :)**

**Chapter fifteen**

**Ivy**

"Come on Ivy, we've got to catch them." Ron, dressed in the ugly and distinctive robes he had worn for the Yule Ball, urged holding his hand out for me to grab. Taking hold of my friend's hand I looked past him into what I recognised as the Weasley's garden, Ron pulled me forward and I jogged with him into the garden.

It was late evening and the sun was slowly setting over the fields that surrounded the Burrow, painting them with an enchanting reddish hue, a slight breeze toyed with my hair and as Ron pulled me urgently across the garden I spotted both Harry and Hermione running around, chasing what appeared to be gnomes around the duck pond. I blinked at the peculiar sight, confused as to what they were doing but accepting the odd behaviour none the less, their strange clothes as well didn't faze me in the slightest. Harry was dashing around in his bright red and gold Quidditch robes, lugging around his Firebolt and Hermione was sprinting awkwardly in a pink ballerina tutu complete with a long pink ribbon, like the kind they use in the rhythmic gymnastics.

"Argh," Harry exclaimed as one of the short creatures bit him on the ankle before scurrying off, laughing sinisterly and familiarly as it went. Harry chased after the offending gnome and ran past Ron and I as he attempted to catch it, allowing me a glimpse of the gnomes face which didn't look at all like it ought to have done, instead of its usual scrunched up features the gnome wore a silver Death Eater mask and a black hood I hadn't noticed until that point.

"Get him, Harry!" Ron exclaimed as Harry made a dive for the Death Eater gnome and missed, behind Harry I watched unaffected as the setting sun slowly morphed from its original bright red to a sickly green colour, tinting the scene around me in its wake. Stepping away from Ron I watched as Hermione took her wand, sharpened into a jagged point at one end and made to throw it like a spear at another gnome this one, like all the others apparently, also wore a Death Eater mask and black hood. She missed as well but didn't look too bothered and continued to dance and twirl around the garden. Confused as to why my friends didn't just use their wands I stood there, almost separate from it all as they chased the dozen or so Death Eater gnomes around Ron's garden.

However no sooner had I thought about using a wand, I found I was gripping mine tightly in my hand. Thinking that this would speed things up I aimed at one particularly short and fat Death Eater gnome and muttered "Rictusempra," the gnome instantly dropped to the floor in loud, screeching fits of laughter at the tickling charm.

"Nice one, Ivy," Harry congratulated before walking over to the laughing gnome and touching him with one finger, at which point the gnome vanished in a puff of purple smoke, just like in muggle magic tricks.

"Ivy," Hermione suddenly called from the other end of the garden, where Ron was also dashing around after another gnome, frayed sleeves and collar of his dress robes flapping in the breeze. Hermione's voice was urgent but not frightened, more like confused and turning to look at her I found her pointing at something behind me. Unfazed I turned and spotted a thick black cloud on the horizon, or at least it looked like a cloud until it started coming forward at an alarmingly fast rate, its inky blackness far too dense and dark to actually be a cloud.

Suddenly worried as the black space crept ever closer, erasing the surrounding fields and landmarks as it went, sucking everything in everything it passed as it made its way towards us. I turned back to my friends with wide eyes only to find that they had all vanished, panicking I looked around but couldn't see them anywhere. The black space was getting far too close for comfort now and so giving in to my urge to free I started running, that awful feeling of dread heavy in my stomach as I did so. I wasn't fast enough though, a glance over my shoulder revealed that the black space was hot on my heels, I sped up but it made no difference, the black space closed in on me and the next thing I knew it swallowed me up into its depths.

My dream changed course and I felt myself shift fitfully in my four poster as it did so, slipping out of my dream world momentarily but not actually conscious as something altered. I was suddenly very aware that I was dreaming and confused as to why that would be, but then I felt my awareness slip as an odd breeze like sensation fluted across my mind. When the blackness finally released me and I lost all sense of reality once more I was in yet another familiar place, Slughorn's office. Standing in the middle of the warmly lit, rectangular room I felt worry hit me hard as I shifted awkwardly on the cold stone floor in my bare feet. I was still terrified, that much hadn't changed with my dream, but something within my fear had shifted and it took me a moment to place it, I wasn't scared for myself any more but rather for someone else and it wasn't really fear, just concern.

"How do I look?" Ron asked excitedly from by my side, shocking me slightly as I hadn't seen him standing there. He looked odd, like he was deliriously happy about something in an unnatural way and I felt my worry increase as I watched him shift from foot to foot in barely contained anticipation.

"Very handsome," another familiar voice replied and I jumped again before spinning to spot Slughorn standing across the room, adding what looked like the final touches to a potion. I shook off my shock telling myself that of course Slughorn was here, this was his office after all "now drink that up, it's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know." Slughorn lied as he handed Ron a glass of clear liquid and I found myself hoping that this worked because if not then Ron was going to make a right fool of himself. I didn't know why though.

"Excellent," an ecstatic Ron exclaimed as he took the potion from Slughorn and hastily downed it.

Silent, Slughorn and I watched, waiting to see some sort of positive change with Ron's condition. We got what we were looking for when Ron's previously exhilarated expression shifted to one shocked horror.

"Back to normal, then?" I asked beaming at my friend in relief as Slughorn chuckled at Ron's expression "thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it." Slughorn said with a modest wave of the hand and although outwardly and for the most part I accepted what he had just called me as normal, a small part of me deep within this existence wondered at the term 'm'boy', why would he call me that when I was a girl?

To my right Ron sank slowly into one of Slughorn's tasselled armchairs, looking distraught as he considered what had just happened and what could have done. "pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn added gesturing to Ron before crossing the room to a table filled with assorted drinks "I've got Butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead…hmm…meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas…ah well…cant miss what he never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love…"

Joining in as Slughorn laughed I considered the possibilities open to me here, this was the first time in weeks that Slughorn had let himself be somewhat alone with me, maybe there was a chance that I could do what Dumbledore asked me to do after all.

"There you are, then," Slughorn beamed, probably at the prospect of a good drink, as he handed both Ron and I a glass of mead before raising his own in a toast "well, a very happy birthday, Ralph-"

"-Ron-" I corrected at whisper, a sudden bad feeling niggling away at me but a pushed it aside in mild amusement as I saw that Ron wasn't even listening to the toast being made in his honour and was instead hastily slurping down his drink, though Slughorn appeared not to notice.

"-and may you have many more-"

"Ron!" I exclaimed loudly as I watched the glass slip from Ron's hand before watching my friend follow it to the floor, jerking awfully upon impact as though having an epileptic fit. He was foaming at the mouth and his eyes, wide open and staring in blank horror, were bulging from their sockets.

"Professor!" I shouted as I watched my friend thrash around on the floor, terror griping tightly at my heart "Do something!"

Slughorn didn't though, he only stood there watching Ron slowly turn blue, paralysed by shock, his gaze flicking from my friend to the bottle on the table "what-but-"

I looked to the floor, frightened anger filling me up as I stared down at my, large, masculine and alien hands, fisted by my rage and shaking against my pyjama clad leg, he wasn't going to help him, Slughorn couldn't and Ron was going to die if someone didn't act fast. Snapping I pushed myself into motion.

Gasping loudly I sprang upright in bed, my breathing loud as I tried to gather my bearings and rein in my panic, I was in my dormitory, sat safely in my four-poster and not in some life or death situation, everything was fine, I told myself. Trying to calm down now that I realised where I was, I ran a shaking hand through my sweat drenched hair, my breathing still irregular and the bedcovers wrapped around me with unusual tightness, telling me that had been tossing and turning in my sleep. Just what had I been dreaming about last night? I wondered as my breathing started to slow somewhat and I calmed down enough to start thinking again, I had been dreaming, it had all been a dream but it had been so frightening and it had seemed so real, the urgency had been there so fierce that I couldn't just ignore it.

"Ivy, are you alright?" Pavarti asked from across the dormitory where she had paused in tying her hair up, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah," I said shakily and breathless as though I had been running "I just had a nightmare is all." But what about? I wondered as Pavarti smiled and nodded, though she didn't look like she believed me and I wondered if I looked a little more stressed than I had thought.

"Okay," she said setting down her brush "you'd better hurry up and get dressed though, its getting late." She then smiled and gestured to the wall clock which read half nine, which by the time we were all used to waking up at to get ready for school was pretty late.

"I will," I said concerned by how frightened I still sounded, Pavarti heard it too but didn't say anything, she only headed out of the dormitory probably to talk about it to Lavender.

The dormitory was empty now and sitting back against my pillows I made no move to get up; instead I pressed my hands against my face and groaned feeling as tired as if I had had an entirely sleepless night. Now that it was quiet I sat there and emptied my mind of everything but the emotion I had been clinging to when I woke up, outright fear and urgency, employing a method I used frequently whenever I forgot my visions to remember the dream that had bothered me so and not really sure why I cared to try and remember it. I sighed and closed my eyes, lowering my hands to my neck absentmindedly; I had dreamt that I was at the Burrow but what had happened there was all dark and fuzzy now but I could still remember that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been there, trying to tell me something….no, we hadn't been there to talk we had been chasing something. I hit a wall then and gave up as I couldn't remember anything else about that dream, it had all faded to blackness and I couldn't envision anymore. Taking another somewhat calmed breath I tried to remember the second dream I had had, I had definitely had two dreams I could remember as much, one had been really weird but not unlike my normal dreams, the other had been more…serious, important in some way. Hermione and Harry hadn't been there this time, though Ron had and Professor Slughorn, wait, I thought as I frowned, maybe Harry had been there, I had a feeling that he was…maybe it was me that hadn't been there, maybe I had been seeing my dream from Harry's perspective, it had sure felt that way. I had been thinking about a mission for Dumbledore and my hands, they hadn't looked like mine, and Slughorn had called me a boy, clearly I hadn't been myself. Yeah, that was what it was; I was seeing the dream as Harry just like I sometimes did when I had…when I had a vision!

My eyes flew open and I felt my jaw drop as realisation hit, oh God no, I thought as the entire dream flooded back to me, the semi harmless potion that had led to Ron turning up in Slughorn's office, Slughorn curing Ron and then giving him a drink to help him get over it, the image of Ron thrashing around on the floor in agony and the crushing sense that Ron was going to die. Horrified I threw back my covers and made a dash for the door, it hadn't been a dream, it had been a vision. I had to get to Ron!

Frightened witless I ran out of the girl's dormitory and ignored protests and wolf whistles as I passed some seventh year boys on the staircase, still dressed in my pyjamas. I couldn't have cared less what they thought though, I had to get to Ron and see that he was okay. Sprinting up the stairs I half crashed into, half stopped before the door to the boy's dormitories and threw it open quickly.

"Ron?" I called as I dashed inside, hardly noticing as a half dressed Seamus swore and dropped to the floor to avoid me seeing his bare flesh "Ron are you here?" I asked but a glance around the mostly empty dormitory told me that the only person who was in here was Seamus. Worried I crossed the room to Ron and Harry's beds, spotting a pile of birthday presents at the foot of Ron's bed along with a half eaten box of chocolates I had a feeling I had seen somewhere before.

"Seamus?" I asked my head snapping around to where the lad knelt, only his head and arms showing as he hid behind his bed "where are Harry and Ron?"

"Err…" Seamus said from his awkward position, clearly surprised that this was the reason for my intrusion "they left about ten minutes ago; I watched them go out of the portrait hole."

"Oh," I said blinking and wondering if I was overreacting "did they look okay, nothing was wrong with them?" exigency pulling my voice tight and I didn't doubt that right now I was wearing a very frightened but urgent expression.

Again Seamus looked surprised but gathering some more of his courage despite how he was hiding himself he shrugged "they looked fine to me, are you okay?" he added worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said feeling stupid for having reacted like this, clearly nothing was wrong with them, I was sure Seamus would have noticed if Ron was acting peculiar like he had been in my dream, that wasn't the sort of behaviour you missed. Maybe it hadn't been a vision after all, but just a regular dream "erm, I'm sorry that I barged in like that by the way." I added feeling pretty embarrassed about that right now and well aware of Seamus' compromised position behind his bed, maybe I should start thinking before I acted.

"No problem," Seamus shrugged as though it were nothing and causing me to smile just a little "you come back any time now." He added jokingly as I headed to the door and walked out, humiliated despite his acceptance. Pausing on the staircase of the boys dormitory I sighed and ran a hand though my hair, talk about overreacting.

Feeling stupid but still oddly worried I slowly headed back down the staircase, thinking that I really needed to learn how distinguish between my dreams and my vision dreams, because this was fast getting irritating. From now on, I vowed as I started down the staircase towards the girls dormitory, I was only going to act on my vision if they came to me in the normal way, namely when I was wide awake and knew full well I was having one, the times my dream visions had been right aside. It was stupid of me to get all worked up and dash up to the boys dormitories like that just because I had had a bad dream, I must have looked a right idiot. Ron and Harry were probably already down at breakfast, where I should be right now.

Taking my time on the stairs I found myself thinking about the last vision I had had, the one I had been 'gifted' last night whilst trying to borrow/steal a book from the library after hours. That vision was proof, if ever there was any that I often interpreted my visions wrong and made mistakes where they were concerned, by the time I had gotten back to the common room I had all but forgotten what Draco had said to me, my mind had been too busy trying to figure out what I was going to say to Harry. 'What did Malfoy do?' that's what Harry had asked me in my vision, panicking like I had I had taken that to mean that Harry somehow knew about what had happened on Boxing Day. I never thought to consider how that would be possible since the only two people who knew exactly what had happened that day, myself and Malfoy, had too much to lose to tell anyone else and so there was no way that Harry could have found out. That thought hadn't occurred to me and I was frantically trying to figure out how I could tell Harry the truth without landing Draco in it and make sure that Harry knew that I didn't like lying and keeping things from him and the others. I knew that he would be upset that I would keep something like that from him, especially since he told us everything and he had been trying to figure out Malfoy's secret for a long time now. I had been a bad friend and kept this big secret from him and the others, I had my reasons but I doubted that they were ones my friends would appreciate since they centred around keeping Draco safe. Something that even now I couldn't figure out why that meant so much to me.

Feeling guilty and with my mind frantically whirling to come up with what I should tell him, I had stalled for time and asked him what he meant by that, not in a nasty way just seeming like I didn't understand the question. I was really worked up by that point so imagine my surprise when Harry had clarified, seeing unimpressed by my stalling attempt (which he saw right though) and telling me that he had seen Malfoy and I on the Marauders Map and he wanted to know what Malfoy had done to keep me there so long and why we had gone to talk in one of the secret passageways. Feeling like I had dodged a bullet I tried not to look too relieved as I continued to weave my tangled web of lies, telling Harry that it had been nothing and Draco had just been making some snide comment which led to an argument when the portraits threatened to go and fetch one of the teachers. Not wanting to get yet another detention, I had led Draco into one of the secret passageways since there was no way he would just wait there to be found when there was somewhere to hide, where we waited for Snape (who Harry had seen on the map) to leave so that we could escape. Harry had seen most of that on the map and had watched as Draco and snuck down the secret passageway and down to the dungeons where we went out separate ways, apparently he had just been worried that Draco had done something to me while we were together.

Yes, in answer to your question, I did feel like crap for lying to one of my best friends, who was open and honest with me all of the time, but I had no real choice here, if I did tell him Harry wouldn't hesitate to tell the world Draco's secret and I had promised him that no one else would know. Why keeping Draco's secret mattered more to me than telling my friend the truth, I did not know. I had thought about telling Harry what really happened, I had felt so guilty when he told me he had been worried that I had almost told him the whole thing, I didn't though, I kept to my story. Anyway, that's what happened last night when I got back to the Gryffindor Tower, I lied to one of my best friends and went to bed feeling like owl droppings for doing that to him, but my overreaction then and my assumption that Harry knew about Boxing Day proved that I was rubbish at interpreting the details of my visions. I could only hope that it was something I got better at as I got older, that and attaching a time to my visions.

Feeling crap again since my dreams were probably a direct result of lying to my friends and the awful guilt I felt, I felt particularly low when I reached the girls dormitories. Walking into the still and mercifully empty room I absentmindedly wondered where Hermione was and why she hadn't waited for me like she usually did, then I thought about it and decided that she probably didn't stay because she knew that I would be spending the morning with Ron since it was his birthday. Hermione still wasn't on speaking terms with Ron and the fact that it was his birthday wouldn't make a blind bit of difference to that. Thinking of the tickets to the next Chudley Cannons match sitting safely in an envelope in my trunk, my present to Ron, I wondered if I should wait until later to give them to him or cart them around until I saw him next. Deciding to take them with me I pulled them out of my trunk with my clothes for the day, smiling as I thought about how pleased he would be with my present.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed and ready to face the day, slipping Ron's card and present into the inside pocket of my robes I left the dormitory and headed down to the common room, it was mostly empty now save for a few first years who had clearly already been down to breakfast. I caught a snippet of their conversation and from the sounds of it, it looked like the group were going to spend the day throwing banned fanged Frisbees off of the Astronomy tower, grinning I walked right past them and left them to it, hey, I wasn't a prefect, it wasn't my job to spoil their fun. Heading out of the portrait hole I was slightly taken aback by the feeling of anticipation that was building in the pit of my stomach, it was almost like I was nervous about something, or that I knew that something bad was about to happen. Shrugging the feeling off as superstition and my need to prove to myself that there was still something mystical about me, I pushed all thoughts of nightmares, foolish overreactions and needless lies from my mind as I walked, knowing I could do without those negative thoughts. Fixing a pleasant smile on my face I headed down the Grand Staircase, knowing that by now word would have undoubtedly travelled about me barging in on Seamus this morning and surely Ron and everyone else would have plenty of sarci comments lined up for me when I got into the Great Hall. I really wasn't looking forward to the needling I was going to get thanks to my stupid overreaction even as I knew it was inevitable; I reached the doors to the Great Hall and went inside.

Excited chatter filled the still crowded hall, passing the other tables I looked on in interest as the other students gossiped over their cereal and goblets of pumpkin juice, some wearing sombre expressions others the lofty intensity of news readers as they talked about whatever had whipped everyone up into such a frenzy. Frowning in confusion I crossed the room, my gaze flicking to the Slytherin table as I went where, unlike at the rest of the house tables, they looked positively gleeful as they gossiped telling me that whatever gossip there was it had them looking happy. Knowing that that wasn't a good thing I felt my frown deepen and my brow didn't straighten back out until I spotted a familiar blond head sitting amongst the excited Slytherins; Draco Malfoy was looking at me with one of his unreadable expressions in place, a hard and defensive look in his cold blue eyes. I felt confusion hit again and my frown return, what have you done? I wondered, recognising the look as being as close to guilty as Draco could go.

"Ivy," Pavarti called from where she sat at the Gryffindor table, throwing her legs around the bench to get up before dashing towards me "what are you doing here, is he okay then?" she asked looking two parts concerned and one part eager.

Confused I looked at her and then to the table of Gryfindors behind her for someone that might explain to me what was going on, none of my friends were seated there and the people that were looked even more worried and upset than any of the other students, that frightened me.

"Is who okay?" I asked not having the slightest clue what she was talking about but well aware of the sense of fear and dread rapidly building up inside of me, whatever this was, it wasn't good.

"You don't know?" Pavarti asked me her eyes going wide in shock "no one's told you yet? Oh my God, Ivy, Ron's been poisoned!" she told me obviously revelling in being the messenger even as she appeared upset "you need to get to the Hospital Wing, Lavender and Harry are up there already." She urged.

I felt sick; my stomach was plummeting with the helpless horror of being trapped in a falling elevator, but the floor didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, my stomach just kept falling and I felt my face go cold. Ron had been poisoned, just like he had in my dream, oh my God I had been right, it really had been a vision and I had let myself convince myself that it was only a dream and that nothing bad was happening when really Ron was in terrible danger. This is all my fault, I thought as I teetered on my feet at the sickly fear I felt, looking back up at a clearly apologetic Pavarti I found myself incapable of speech and ignoring her as she asked me if I was alright I quickly turned and ran from the Great Hall, not caring who saw me or what they thought. Ron had been poisoned! I thought again as I raced across the Entrance Hall, skidding and almost tripping in my haste, I had to know if he was alright, I'll never be able to forgive myself if he's not when I could have helped him.

Damn it! I though furiously as I sprinted up the Grand Staircase, why couldn't I have more faith in my abilities, why did I have to doubt myself after one tiny little bump that might disprove my theory? What good was having a physic friend if she can't stop you from getting hurt? Ignoring the jeers of a gang of Slytherin kids that just happened to be hanging around the upper floors, purely to make my day even more painful than it was, I sprinted towards the Hospital Wing, almost there.

Turning the corner onto the corridor where the Hospital Wing was, I grabbed hold of the wall and pulled myself back to hide around the corner when I spotted Harry, Hermione and Lavender (the latter of which did not look pleased to be standing with who she was) talking to Madam Pomfrey. Shame filled me as I pressed my back against the cold stone wall so that no one would see me, did I really want to go and stand with my friends, knowing that if Ron was hurt then it was all my fault? Could I handle that sort of pain and stand there like I wasn't to blame in some way? I didn't think that I could, at least not yet, my friends would have expected me to have seen something and if news of me bursting into the boys dormitory had gotten around to them already then they would know that I had but hadn't acted on it further. I didn't think that I could take that level of disappointment and blame from my friends if something had gone wrong, even though they'd probably tell me it wasn't my fault I knew that deep down they would think that it was.

Peering around the corner I watched as Lavender was denied access into the Hospital Wing by a sombre looking Madam Pomfrey while she let Harry and Hermione pass though much to Lavenders' upset, I felt my mouth open in horror at their shared serious expression and I lent back against the wall again, hidden from view. That didn't look promising, that looked the exact opposite of promising, oh God, they had been too late, I could see the loss in their eyes, whatever they had tried hadn't worked. My breathing sped up and I felt no shame for the way each breath came out ragged and frantic as I gasped for the oxygen I felt I was being deprived of, I couldn't feel shame for that when I was too full of self loathing for not trusting my visions and for not protecting my friends when I could have. So, in one of my occasional shows of cowardice, the kind that made me wonder how wise the Sorting Hat had been to place me in Gryffindor, I turned away and headed back down the corridor I had just ran down, my pace picking up with each step I took and tears prickling in my eyes. What had I done?

By the time I reached an empty space in the castle I was flat out sprinting, I had managed at least to hold the tears back until I found somewhere to be alone but I barely made it to a stone alcove before the silent sobbing started. I didn't know for sure, I didn't know exactly what had just happened at the Hospital Wing but I didn't want to know, for some people not knowing what was going on was torture and I was normally one of those people but right now, right now all I didn't want to know, I was too scared of what I might hear. I had to get a hold of myself before I went back to the Hospital Wing, I had to control this awful guilt I felt because this was the last thing anyone would need to see, me braking down like this. So, sitting in a corner of the alcove I drew my knees up to my chest and cried, frightened that I didn't know how Ron was doing but even more frightened of finding out. Taking another deep breath I fought to rein in this self loathing I felt but soon gave up, knowing I deserved this pain. For God sake why couldn't I have just gone looking for them? Just because they weren't in the dormitory didn't mean that the vision had been fake, why couldn't I just trust my instincts for once, why did I always have to doubt?

Never again, I vowed a new; I don't care what I said earlier if I even so much as suspect that I am having a vision I am going to act on it. That never seems to work though, I thought irritably, my visions never worked in my favour, I was always too late to save the person or to stop something bad from happening, it had been the same when Sirius had died, I had seen the vision that had helped to convince Harry that Sirius was in danger even though he never would have been had we stayed at school. I had felt just as much to blame as Harry had that day, I still did. It didn't make sense, none of it did, when I acted on my visions I brought about a self fulfilling prophecy, or can't get to the person in time, and when I don't act on my visions it happens anyway and something terrible happens. I just couldn't win, they didn't make sense. Furious at myself, at whoever 'gifted' me with sight and just about everything I sat there and cried quietly to myself, waiting for all the fear and anger to leave me so that I would be in a fit state to go and find out what had actually happened, even though I didn't really want to.

Feeling somewhat alone and useless I didn't even notice the sound of foot steps approaching until they were too close to run from. I froze where I was, curled up in a corner of the alcove with my head resting against my knees as I cried out all the emotions building up inside of me. Flushing bright red at the thought of someone seeing me, who was usually so together, like this I glanced up when the footsteps came to a stop and almost let out a whimper when I spotted who was standing there, the very last person I needed right now when my confidence was on the floor.

"Ivy?" asked Draco Malfoy as he stared down at me with confusion and some other masked emotion on his face, B-rill-i-ant, I thought sarcastically.

**Author note: and there it was, chapter fifteen. I'm not overly pleased with this but I am well aware that it had been quite a while since I last updated so it's due and I'm going to update anyway. Please let me know what you think anyway, I love hearing from you and want to say a big thanks to anyone who has reviewed so far! :) x**


	16. Hide and seek

**Author note: Hello all, I'm late again I know but I pray that you'll understand and enjoy this chapter; I quite enjoyed writing it even if it isn't very exciting. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter sixteen: Hide and seek**

**Draco**

"That was close," Ivy breathed as she and Draco reached the empty corridor at the bottom of the staircase.

Draco said nothing, looking back at the now concealed staircase that he and Ivy had just escaped down he found himself lost in thought. He could hardly believe his luck that Ivy had shown him such a useful little secret, it would surely make his bi-nightly trips up to the room of requirement easier, minimising the risk of him getting caught greatly. He wouldn't be able to use it tonight of course, Snape and the portraits both were wise to his presence out of bed, but it would come in handy tomorrow he was sure. Draco's gaze flicked to Ivy then, the brown haired Gryffindor looked somewhat awkward standing there in her now crinkled school robes, with her hair in a disarray around her head, and oddly enough she didn't look at all ugly because of this. Catching himself Draco shoved that particular thought to the back of his mind, cursing his hormones for clouding his judgement.

Ivy was frowning to herself about something, which didn't surprise Draco in the slightest since nine out of ten times she pulled that face when he was around her. It soon passed though and Ivy brought her attention back to Draco.

"I'm going back to the Gryffindor Tower," she said shifting on her feet as if to leave, shaken from his thoughts by the sound of her voice, Draco blinked. Pulling her bag round Ivy bent over slightly to check inside it for something, Draco watched with an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach as a purposeful expression crossed her face before a curtain of sleek brown hair fell to hide her expression from view. Slowly Ivy reached up to tuck the strand back behind her ear before straightening up, apparently having found whatever she was looking for. Again Draco blinked and cursed his hormones.

Ivy pulled another awkward expression, one which Draco didn't have a clue why she pulled, before shifting uneasily on her feet and then shrugging to herself and walking around Draco towards the other staircase, the one that led up into the Entrance Hall. As she walked around him the blond Slytherin was filled with two conflicting needs, one the need for her to tell him that she forgave him, and the other for her to leave so that he could get back up to the room of requirement. He was surprised by which one he chose.

"Ivy," Draco called, his instant frustration at putting Ivy's forgiveness above the Dark Lord's mission evident in his voice, why did it matter so much what she thought? Draco wondered as he frowned to himself, it was the question he had been asking himself for weeks now as he tried, in vain up until this point, to get her to listen to him. He just couldn't understand it, but he couldn't just ignore it either, try as he might "I've told you everything I can. Isn't that enough?"

Draco felt his frustration raise again as Ivy shook her head "No," she told him in a clear and powerful voice, one that rang out against the cold stone walls of the dungeons and reminded Draco how strong the brown haired Gryffindor really was. Draco noticed a look of determination on her face and wondered what that was all about and why she couldn't just forgive him after he had just pretty much told her everything. Then an uncomfortable feeling assaulted Draco, one that he very rarely felt, he was still lying to Ivy, she thought that he had finished his mission for the Dark Lord and didn't have a clue that Draco had another, even more sinister task to complete and Draco had made no move to point this out. Their sometimes friendship was a delicate thing, Draco knew as much, he also knew that telling Ivy of his second mission would not be a good thing, she might have kept his secret so far (something that confused Draco greatly) but he knew that she would have to tell someone about this plan, no matter what would happen to Draco and his family if she did.

"I've not forgiven you yet." Ivy added with a peculiar look in her soft brown eyes that didn't match her determined expression and Draco couldn't help but pick up on her use of the word 'yet', and the blond Slytherin found himself relieved that there was still hope.

Frustrated at Ivy's refusal to forgive him and how much lying to her bothered him, Draco scowled. Ivy was so unbearably stubborn, Draco had explained everything that he could to her and made it as plain as he possibly could that he hadn't (for whatever reason) wanted her to get hurt, but still she wouldn't forgive him. With one last look in his direction Ivy turned and headed for the stairs, moving quickly and disappearing from slight as she climbed upwards, leaving Draco feeling quite odd. He stood there, confused by her lack of forgiveness and feeling somewhat drained now that she was gone, he felt lost right then and he didn't like it.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair Draco Malfoy set off walking, making no move to head towards the Slytherin Common Room Draco followed after Ivy up the dungeon staircase, sparing his new secret passageway one last glance as he did so. It was still early, Draco had no excuse for not going up to the room of requirement like he had been intending on doing before he ran into Ivy. Ivy would be long gone by the time Draco reached the Entrance Hall and the Death Eater in training knew that for certain, she wouldn't have wanted to hang around and get herself caught and would likely be speeding off towards the Gryffindor Tower right now. Quiet footsteps on the stone staircase Draco was lost in thought as he climbed, questions buzzing through his head. Why did Ivy's forgiveness mean so much to him, was it because he valued their odd friendship and the sometimes worrying fact that he could open up to her unlike anyone else, or was it something else, something new? Draco was at a loss to explain why he sought the Gryffindor girl's approval like he did, she was stubborn, easily aggravated, irritatingly moral, a muggle born and a bleeding heart Gryffindor to boot. Not exactly the sort of person a Malfoy ought to be spending time with, or rather not the sort of person a Malfoy ought to be wanting to spend time with, but oddly enough Draco did. When he was with her he never thought of himself as a Slytherin or her as a Gryffindor, though he constantly had to keep reminding himself of that fact, nor did he now see himself as Death Eater and her as a Muggleborn. In actual fact they were polar opposites, her hair was dark where his was fare, she saw the world in only black and white while he saw all the shades of grey, she had her morals and Draco had his pride. Complete opposites and enemies always, but why couldn't Draco bring himself to care any more?

The next morning Draco woke up in his bed in the Slytherin boy's dormitories to find himself completely alone, having overslept yet again. This was something that Draco was used to and so the blond boy wasn't at all bothered as he sat up and stretched, it was a Saturday anyway so it wasn't like he was late for anything. Still tired but not about to stay in bed any longer than he had already, Draco threw back his green patterned bed sheets and grudgingly swung his feet out of the bed, sitting on the edge of his bed, bare feet on the cold stone floor, he held his head in his hands for a moment before raking his fingers through his hair and standing up with a sigh. He had returned from the Room of Requirement at around four o'clock in the morning, still unsuccessful and even more wound up than he had ever been whilst there. Draco knew the reason for his lack of productivity, other than that his task seemed to be impossible, and it didn't sit at all well with him. He couldn't risk those kinds of distractions.

Pushing aside those thoughts Draco dressed himself at a leisurely pace, since he wasn't in any hurry to join his fellow students in the Great Hall, he didn't feel like he was one of them any more, they were all so carefree and innocent, something he could never be with the Dark Lord's shadow looming over him. Draco didn't belong at Hogwarts anymore and took what little comfort he could in how come the end of the school year he would never have to return, he would have either failed and was already dead or he would have succeeded and the Dark Lord would rule the Wizarding World and he wouldn't need to come back. However, back in the present, it didn't take Draco nearly so long as he would have liked to get ready and in next to no time at all he was walking through the Slytherin Common Room, scowling at a group of first years to get out of his way Draco was surprised by the number of students still sitting in the glowing green room and wondered why they weren't all up at breakfast. At least half the house was still down in the dungeons, sat together in groups and darting between other gatherings of students, clearly gossiping about something and from the looks of it something that pleased them infinitely, if their grins and laughter were anything to go by.

"Serves him right," Draco heard a raven haired third year girl cackle as he passed her group "filthy blood traitor."

"I wish I could have seen it," a tall fifth year boy told his laughing friends as Draco shot a glare at the smaller one of the group to move out of his way "it'd have made my day to see the mangy Gryffindor get what was coming to him."

Frowning in confusion only briefly before deciding that he didn't care about this latest bit of gossip, why would he when he had bigger things to be concerned with, all these rumours were beneath him, what did he care if some blood traitor Gryffindor had been jinxed in the corridors or locked in a classroom? It didn't make any difference t him.

Exiting the Slytherin Common Room Draco headed up to the Great Hall, even more reluctant now since noisy, gossiping classmates were the last thing he needed in his ear right now. Deciding on having only a speedy breakfast before he hunted down Crabbe and Goyle and made another trip to the Room of Requirement, Draco joined the crowds of other students heading into the Great Hall. Just like the Slytherins, the rest of the school was abuzz with conversation as well, though everyone else adopted a grave and serious tone as they spoke, mildly concerning Draco before he shrugged it off, he didn't care what had happened, unless some weeping first year ran up to him and screamed that Dumbledore was dead it wasn't likely to effect him.

"Draco," Pansy called from her seat about halfway down the Slytherin table and Draco fought back a visible cringe as she waved him over, he had been hoping that she was in the Common Room still, with all the other gossips, but apparently not and his breakfast would not be a quick quiet one after all.

Well aware of the hard and grudging expression he wore and making no effort to hide his displeasure Draco crossed the room, causing a few of the younger students to scatter at the sight of his stony expression, and approached the Slytherin table. No one but Pansy acknowledged him as he walked, every other Slytherin was too wrapped up in whatever everyone else was talking about, laughing loudly as they discussed it. Draco was glad that no one was watching him today, it made a nice change from the half frightened, half respectful glances he was getting these days; he only wished that Pansy wasn't paying attention to him either. Draco really wasn't in the mood to talk but knew that it would be easier to just accept Pansy's invertation to sit, rather than to put up with her sulking later if he didn't.

"Come on Draco," the dark haired Slytherin girl said. Draco didn't miss how she gave him an appreciative once over or how she beamed with smugness that he was sitting next to her; she made no effort to hide it. He wasn't being big headed by noticing either, it was just an observation. "I've got so much to tell you." she added eagerly and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't doubt," he said as he sat down next to her and pulled a slice of toast from the pile in the centre of the table and set it down on his plate.

Completely missing his uninterested tone and irritated expression Pansy turned to face Draco and grinned wickedly "wait until you hear what I've got to say," she told him not missing the chance to bat her mascara thick eyelashes at him and thrust her cleavage forwards.

Chewing on a slice of toast so that he wouldn't have to respond to that, unwillingly Draco found himself comparing her to Ivy, the dark haired Slytherin and the brunette Gryffindor were worlds apart and it didn't surprise Draco that they clashed as much as they did. Ivy never batted her eyelashes at Draco; she only ever seemed to scowl at him, berating an insult or act of bullying on his part with her eyes. She wouldn't have stuck her chest out in order to get Draco's attention either, she could do that with one of the rare smiles she sometimes shot his way. Choking on his toast when he realised what he was actually thinking, Draco coughed loudly and tried to clear his head as well as his throat, he had thought that he was rid of all those thoughts, the ones that had consumed him last night when sleep deprivation hit him the hardest, but apparently not. Trying to fix the vanishing cabinet had been twice as difficult as it ought to have been last night, thanks to his run in with Ivy he had been considering her and why it mattered to him so much what she thought of him, all night long.

Pansy's hands flew towards him, touching his back and arm possessively as she lent in towards him as he choked "Draco, are you okay?" she asked, the question sounding wrong in her usually biting voice.

"Fine," Draco coughed, repulsed with himself all over again "what," cough "did you," cough "want to say?" Draco asked, so desperate for a distraction that he would listen to whatever unimportant drivel Pansy had to tell him.

She didn't inquire as to Draco's health any further, her expression contorted back into the wicked look of glee and as Draco gasped for breath she left her hands where they were and said "you'll never believe it," she laughed once in a harsh manner before adding "it's that blood traitor Weasley, I don't know all the details but he was poisoned this morning, in Slughorn's Office apparently!" and with that Pansy started to laugh unashamedly.

"Really?" Draco asked having recovered from his choking incident "how did it happen?"

Pansy's laughing cut off with a confused look in Draco's direction, he could understand why, his tone hadn't been mocking, happy or so much as conversational, he hadn't said anything about Weasley deserving what he got (though he reserved his judgement on that thought) Draco had instead asked for the particulars in a very serious and urgent tone. This must have been what everyone was talking about then, Draco thought looking around worriedly at all the other solemn houses and understanding why only the Slytherins were enjoying this turn of events. Concern gripped Draco tightly and as he anxiously scanned the hall for one particular face, Draco tried to convince himself that he was only this worried because someone might be able to tie Weasley's poisoning to him, though he wasn't sure if he managed to fool himself. Unable to see her amongst the crowds of students Draco turned back to look at an unimpressed (likely because he wasn't paying her any attention) Pansy, wanting an answer to his question.

"A bottle of mead or something, I don't know." Pansy said sharply, clearly not happy with Draco's reaction and narrowing her eyes at him in irritation "why do you care?"

"I don't," Draco answered without hesitation even as he frowned deeply and felt the suddenly present knot in his stomach tighten. It was his mead that Weasley had drunk; he knew it as well as he knew his own name. Pansy had said that Weasley had been in Slughorn's Office at the time and Draco knew full well that it was his poisoned bottle, meant for Dumbledore but supposed to be sent by Slughorn, that had poisoned Weasley. He had been concerned that he hadn't heard anything about that bottle since he had had Rosmerta give it to Slughorn, but he had thought that it had been found somehow and removed from the school, not that Slughorn still had it. "Is he still alive, Weasley I mean?"

Pansy's frown deepened, apparently that was not the right question to ask, not because it might have been deemed as insensitive to suggest that Weasley was dead, but rather the opposite as it might have shown concern. "No one's heard anything yet; apparently Potter got an antidote to him." Pansy replied in a tone that suggested that this fact annoyed her.

Not sure how to feel about this Draco's troubled expression only deepened as he looked away from Pansy and scanned the hall again. Harsh though it may sound he couldn't care less about Weasley right now, nor could he bring himself to curse Potter for being such a golden boy and saving the day as per usual. Though he hated to admit it, the only person right now whose reaction to this news Draco cared about was nowhere in sight. Ignoring Pansy as she tried to get his attention Draco's gaze continued to sweep the hall, not only was Ivy no where to be seen but neither were Potter or Granger, did that mean that she was up at the Hospital Wing now? He wondered, and more importantly how much did she know about what had happened to Weasley? Would she link it to him? No, she didn't suspect him of still being a Death Eater, she didn't know about the other mission, but still she didn't trust him anymore and would that cause her to get suspicious?

Another group of students entered the Great Hall then and Draco felt his heart expand in what he assumed was dread, when he spotted Ivy amongst them. Watching as the petit, brunette tucked a strand of her straight mahogany hair behind her ear, a motion Draco had come to associate with her being nervous or uncomfortable, he felt his expression shift as she frowned and looked around the hall, she looked almost like she couldn't understand something. Feeling defensive Draco frowned deeply and pulled his posture straight, did she know? She knew that he was a Death Eater, what if there was some evidence to suggest that Draco was linked with the bottle in anyway, would she have picked up on it and come here to call him out? If Weasley was in the Hospital Wing then surely she ought to be with him, it would take something pretty big to pull her away from her friend in his hour of need and Draco knew that. Finding out that Draco was still working for the Dark Lord and had maybe killed her friend would definitely be enough to draw her out here. However Draco's defensive worry decreased somewhat when her gaze landed on him and he watched in confusion as the frown left her brow and she stared at him, features soft and less confused now. Not sure what to make of that Draco just stared back; shamefully pleased that she wasn't glaring at him right now but confused as to why she was down here and not with Weasley.

Ivy's head snapped to the side as though someone had just called her name, someone might have but Draco couldn't hear them across the Great Hall, and he watched as she started towards the Gryffindor table and Pavarti Patril headed towards Ivy, presumably to ask for a gossip update. Patril said something to Ivy who pulled a confused face as though she hadn't a clue what Patril was talking about, fascinated for reasons unknown Draco continued to watch as Patril made a shocked face before hurriedly telling Ivy something.

"Draco?" Pansy snapped irritably from by Draco's side but the blond Slytherin only ignored her, a horrible sinking feeling and a kind of worry he had never felt before taking hold of him, it was fear for another though he would never admit to feeling it aloud.

She hadn't known. She hadn't known that Weasley had been poisoned and Draco watched as a horrified and queasy expression formed on Ivy's face, she looked as though she might throw up and teetered on her feet for a moment before catching herself. Posture tight and hands gripping the table forcefully Draco was suddenly overcome by the need to go to her, guilt or maybe some other equally frightening emotion telling him that she needed him. He refrained though, pride and propriety keeping him rooted firmly to his seat, at least it did until Ivy suddenly turned and dashed from the Great Hall, not so much a sparing a second thought as to what everyone else thought. As the Slytherin table erupted in a chorus of jeers and sniggers, Draco felt more removed from everything than he ever had in his life, as Ivy disappeared from sight he gave up his fight and shot to his feet so suddenly that Pansy barely had the time to take her hands off of him.

"Draco!" she shouted in annoyance before looking up at him, standing above her with his eyes fixed on the Entrance Hall and his hands fisted by his sides, it clicked then what Draco was going to do but still she asked "Draco, what are you doing? Sit back down."

He didn't respond, he couldn't, nor did he want to, Draco just side stepped over the bench he had been sat on and took off at a fast walk, not about to jeopardise his reputation and run just yet, towards the other end of the hall. Draco was aware of the muttering as his fellow Slytherins, alerted to his strange behaviour by Pansy's shouting, watched him go but he still carried on.

"Draco!" Pansy continued to shout unashamedly from somewhere behind him, probably trying to follow him and doing a good job of alerting the whole of the hall to his progress "Draco don't you dare!" rage rose up inside Draco then, who was she to tell him what he could and couldn't do? She was nothing to him and he could do whatever the bloody hell he liked, he was going to do what he wanted to do.

Paying no attention to Pansy or any one else Draco made it to the Entrance Hall and quickly looked around, Ivy was no where to be seen but he had a pretty good idea of where she would be going and so he took off, at a slightly faster pace, up the Grand Staircase and towards the Hospital Wing. He really shouldn't have been going there, if they did suspect him then it wasn't a smart move to head up there, Draco was sure that he had read somewhere before that killers always returned to see their victims when it was all done and final, be that by going to the hospital or else to their funeral. While Draco hadn't tried to kill Weasley there was no denying that the poisoning was his fault. Hoping that Weasley wasn't actually dead and stupidly carrying on his way Draco soon found himself sprinting through the corridors after Ivy, who came into sight just a little way ahead of him.

A group of Slytherin kids taunted Ivy as she ran past them but she didn't so much as slow down in the wake of their shouting, she just carried on with single minded determination and Draco followed, realising after he had passed them how strange he must have looked to his fellow Slytherins, dashing after Ivy like he was. I don't care; he thought to himself, if they have a problem with it they can take it up with me later, let's see how they fair against a Death Eater and how tough they are after that.

Shortly after that both Draco and Ivy were sprinting down the last corridor before the one the Hospital Wing was on, mercifully Ivy appeared not to be able to hear Draco's footsteps following behind her, for which Draco was extremely grateful since he didn't want to have to explain this behaviour to her. Reaching the final corner Ivy stopped suddenly, grabbing hold of the corner wall she pushed herself backwards, unwilling to go onwards. Bewildered by her strange behaviour Draco skidded to a stop, not wanting to be seen just yet but wondering why she wouldn't go any further. Slowly Ivy pressed her back against the wall and, resting her head backwards against the stone, closed her eyes and looked pained and almost guilty. What did she have to feel guilty about? Draco wondered as he watched Ivy open her eyes and peer around the corner before hastily pulling back and resting against the wall again, her usual bravery lost in the wake of her anguished expression, one which, for the life of him, Draco couldn't understand why she pulled.

Her chest rose and fell as she took several deep and laboured breaths, clearly panicking. Draco had only just the time to throw himself behind a near by suit of armour before Ivy turned and started back down the corridor she had just ran down, her pace constantly speeding up until by the time she passed where Draco was hidden she was flat out running again. Not missing a beat Draco was straight out from behind the suit of armour and following after her, not feeling any of the revulsion at her 'weakness' that he ought to have been feeling, only a worryingly large amount of concern. As he sprinted after her Draco tried to make sense of what he had just seen, what did her sudden upset mean, had Weasley actually died then? Fear gripped tightly at Draco, if Weasley was dead and Draco was implicated in any way then this was the end, he ought to have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction, towards the Room of Requirement, to try and salvage something from this failed mission before they came to cart him off to Azkaban. He didn't though, he just carried on after Ivy, momentarily losing sight of her before he came to a stop, panting from all the running and slightly annoyed by that. He spotted her then, sitting in one of the castles alcoves with her eyes shut and her legs drawn close to her; tear tracks glistening on her cheeks and a look of pain and self hate on her expression. Watching her Draco felt that it wasn't right, to see her like this. Ivy never broke down like this, never in all the time that he had known her had he ever seen her looking so distraught and the thought that it was Draco's fault that she was like this did not sit well with the young blond Death Eater.

Ivy froze suddenly, apparently having heard Draco's approach and he watched as her cheeks pinked in embarrassment, her eyes grudgingly opened and she pulled an expression that was even more pained at the sight of him. That had hurt Draco, he would never admit to it but it had hurt to have her look at him like that, like she didn't want him there.

"Ivy?" he asked and watched with an expression that was half concerned half irritated (with himself) as Ivy blinked, hastily wiped her eyes, though she couldn't erase their presence from his mind as easily, and looked up at him in obvious anger.

"What?" she snapped getting to her feet and straightening out her robes, Draco recognised both her movements and her tone as a way to save face but still frowned at her sharpness and folded his arms across his chest, the movement caught her attention and the her eyes widened in disgust before her frown deepened.

"You tell me," Draco retorted, raising his blond eyebrows in question.

"There's nothing to tell," Ivy said her expression still stony and her voice about as sharp as a double edged sword "I'm fine." She told him but Draco didn't believe a word of it, as her eyes were still swimming with unshed tears and full to the brim with a deep hurt.

"Somehow, I don't believe that." Draco said, his voice bordering on sarcastic and biting now.

"Let's not get into a discussion about who is the most trustworthy out of us both, ay?" Ivy shot back, a clear reference to how he had lied to her about being a Death Eater; he still was of course, not that she knew about that though.

Draco groaned loudly and pulled a frustrated expression before retorting with "must you always bring that up? I thought that we had sorted this out last night."

Folding her arms across her chest Ivy snorted and shrugged "I never said that I'd forgiven you." she told him brown eyes pleading with him to do something that he couldn't understand while her ridged posture warned him to stay away "now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She said before walking forwards and stepping around him, moving her body away from him as she passed so that she wouldn't have to touch him. That, Draco did not appreciate and he wasn't about to let her go just yet, not after he'd just tarnished his reputation by chasing her up here.

"Wait," Draco said as he grabbed her arm from where it was folded against her chest and pulled her to a stop, her hair whipped around as she turned to look at him sharply and tried to pull her arm from his grip, Draco wasn't having any of it though and wouldn't release her.

"Let go of me Draco," she practically growled as she fought, unsuccessfully, against his grip "and stop doing that!" she insisted with a nod towards his hand on her arm, clearly referring to how he had grabbed hold of her last night in the secret passageway.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Ivy," he hissed leaning in close to her, his cool blue eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones, Ivy took a quick breath that sounded suspiciously like a gasp before blinking rapidly, as though to clear her mind, and shaking her head.

"There's nothing wrong," she told him in a softer tone than before, apparently realising that he wasn't a threat to her. Ivy looked at Draco pointedly then before glancing down at his grip on her arm, clearly she wanted him to let go but he didn't, she wasn't being honest with him and so Draco only loosened his hold on her so that his hand slid down to her wrist, but he didn't let go.

"You're a terrible liar, Ivy," Draco said in a matter of fact tone "now tell me what's wrong." As if I didn't already know, Draco thought a little sheepishly.

Still struggling Ivy tried to pull her hand away but failed, not looking at Draco she said "For your sake I hope I'm not a rubbish liar, otherwise you're done for mate." her tone was soft but for its sharp edges and instantly it rubbed Draco up the wrong way, was she threatening him?

"Mate," he repeated in an annoyed tone, though he wasn't exactly sure why Ivy calling him that bothered him so much, but it did "mate? I'll tell you right now, Jones, I'm not your mate. Now tell me what's wrong."

Confused by the blond Slytherins sudden and volatile reaction Ivy looked up and met his serious gaze, clearly not sure why he had the reaction that he did. Draco could tell that his expression was livid; he just couldn't tell you why it was exactly, but for some reason he simply wouldn't have her calling him that. "If you're not, then why should I tell you?" she asked and Draco groaned, throwing his head to the side in frustration.

"Won't you stop it with all the games? You're distressed, you were crying and I want to know why. Why can't you ever give me a straight answer?" Draco hissed at her, eyes wide in disbelief at what she had just said to him and finding himself increasingly frustrated with the small woman before him. Why he had even bothered to chase after her was a mystery to him.

To Draco's complete and total surprise Ivy lowered her brown eyes to the floor in shame and looked apologetic, her rigid and tough stance was brought down and her shoulders slumped as a result. She looked deflated and Draco watched her as she tucked her hair back behind her ear with her free hand, the one Draco wasn't gripping the wrist of and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Ivy apologised somewhat grudgingly but still sincerely "I'm just a bit…upset, I don't mean to be this way." She admitted looking back up at him and shooting him a pleading look to drop this topic before hastily looking away again.

"Why?" Draco asked refusing to let this be, he didn't understand the shame he saw in her eyes and wanted to know why she looked so guilty. Ivy looked at him in surprise, not because he was still questioning her but rather because of the tone he had just used, it was soft and concerned and it had shocked Draco greatly that such a tone could come from his mouth.

Ivy shrugged uncomfortably "I'd rather not talk about it," she admitted before letting out a shaky laugh and saying "besides; you don't really want to know, do you?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know, would I?" Draco said frowning at her; Ivy looked so ashamed and clearly didn't want to talk about this for some strange reason. What did she have to feel guilty about? He wondered.

"I don't know," Ivy answered warily, narrowing her eyes a little as she looked at him, assessing his expression with her tight gaze and trying to figure out what his game was, why he was so interested in how she was. Clearly she couldn't comprehend the thought that Draco might genuinely want to know what was wrong, even if it was the truth. Sure he was worried that she knew that the poisoned mead had something to do with him and wanted to make sure that she would keep his secret, but he also felt like he couldn't leave now until he found out what was wrong.

"I wouldn't," Draco affirmed locking his gaze with hers so that she would know that he was telling the truth before he added "so tell me what's wrong."

Ivy held Draco's gaze unflinchingly, which was more than could be said for the greater portion of the school population, a deep upset causing her eyes to fill up with tears again, which she angrily blinked away before frowning to herself. "It's Ron," she told him as she reached out with her free hand to gently prise Draco's fingers from her wrist, he didn't resist knowing that he really ought to have let go ages ago and not because of some rules of personal space either, but because it was the sort of thing that he just never did, touch people like that. "He drank poisoned mead in Slughorn's Office this morning, I don't expect you to care but I'm really worried about him, more than that actually, I'm terrified that he's not going to be okay and that it'll all be my fault. And….and I don't know how he is because I daren't even go into the Hospital Wing."

When she finished talking a distressed looking Ivy seemed to catch herself, a guarded and self disgusted look flashed in her eyes and she seemed to think that she had said too much. However while Ivy was frowning to herself Draco felt his brow scrunch up at something else that she had said, something that simply wasn't the case.

"How could it be your fault?" Draco asked her, taking her off guard slightly as she, presumably, realised that she had voiced her fears aloud "you didn't poison the mead."

"No," she agreed as she subconsciously made a ring around her left wrist with her thumb and forefinger, the same wrist that Draco had just been holding, and twisted her hand absentmindedly "but I could have stopped all of this from happening so easily, if I hadn't been so doubtful then none of this would have happened." She criticized herself with a deep frown that was probably a consequence of her line of thought, Draco reasoned that she either thought that she had said too much again or that she was beating herself up about this further, mentally.

"I don't see how you could have Ivy," Draco said in an offhand, shrug of the shoulders sort of way, he wanted to say more, to comfort her more, but he just couldn't being himself to say anything else, his pride wouldn't let him.

Ivy looked at him oddly, it wasn't a glare or anything like that, she just looked at Draco as though he was completely missing the point and as though there was something that she should have known already. Frowning in confusion Draco was about to snap at her to tell him what that look was for when he realised what she meant.

"You had a vision?" he asked her and instantly she shushed him, now glaring at him for apparently saying that too loud, she then quickly looked round to make sure that no one had heard, no one had since there wasn't anyone around to hear anything, before relaxing a little. Draco rolled his eyes "well did you?" he asked and she turned her glower onto him, berating him for his lack of tact.

"Yes," she admitted shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot even as she glared at him, clearly, Draco observed, Ivy didn't like talking about her sight with people, or else, she didn't like talking about it in front of him, Draco guessed it was the latter.

"I saw what was going to happen; I saw it all with plenty of time to change things and to keep Ron safe. I went to see them in the dormitories, to tell them not to go to Slughorn's Office today and to be careful, but they weren't there anymore and I convinced myself that what I had seen wasn't real, that they weren't in any danger." She said her voice now clearly showing the pain and guilt that she felt as the told Draco the extended reason for her upset, he didn't understand though, if she had had a vision about Weasley being poisoned then why would she tell herself that it wasn't true? Draco was about to ask as much but Ivy spotted the confused look on his face and continued speaking "I was dreaming when I saw all of this," Ivy told him again looking uncomfortable, Draco supposed that he could understand why, Ivy's visions were something that they hadn't really talked about, unless it was for Ivy to yell at him over the circumstances of how he found out about them "and I never know what to make of my dream visions because I cant tell if they're just dreams or not, it seemed so real at the time but I started to doubt myself, thinking that I was over reacting." Ivy made a snorting sound before glaring at the floor and saying "some friend I am, I have a vision telling me that my friend is going to be poisoned and what do I do? I ignore it and pretend that it was just a bad dream, some birthday Ron's having thanks to me."

"You made a mistake; it's as simple as that." Draco said with a shrug, though he was thinking about the Christmas Night when he had snuck into Ivy's bedroom looking for evidence of visions. She had said his name while sleeping and he couldn't help but wonder if she had been having a vision then too.

"Yeah, a mistake that might have cost my friend his life," Ivy retorted, expression serious as her gaze met Draco's, she was getting agitated, Draco could tell, her hands were in fists by her side and her jaw was locked "What good is it being a Seer if I can't even protect the people I care about?"

"Your visions seem like complex things, you obviously just need a little bit of work on understanding them." Draco said, telling her the very lines that kept him from giving up on the vanishing cabinet completely or else going insane with the stress it caused him. He just needed to work on it a little bit more, then he could understand it and then he would get it to work for him, or so he told himself and was telling Ivy now.

"I shouldn't have to work at it though, it's far too dangerous to be getting my visions wrong, people could die because of that and I don't want anyone death on my conscience. I've read up on it all and apparently each Seer masters their abilities at different ages, it could be years until I understand them properly and what good does that do me now? I'm just going to have to act on whatever I see, no matter what I see; I'm not going to risk losing another friend because I doubt myself too much." Ivy said, her firm conviction in what she was saying keeping her from pulling another face about saying this in front of Draco.

"You haven't lost one yet," Draco said wondering how he got here, to the point where he was trying to comfort Ivy by telling her that Weasley was all right, something that he wasn't sure was a good or bad thing. Draco had never been the consoling type, he wasn't any good at it and he still wasn't, but for some reason he was trying with Ivy. She blamed herself for what had happened to Weasley because she hadn't acted on a vision she'd seen while dreaming, but really Draco was to blame, he didn't necessarily feel ashamed because he didn't think that Weasley was really dead, he had been the one to poison the mead and that meant that this was his fault and not Ivy's. Draco wasn't about to admit any of this to her though, he knew that Ivy wouldn't take it well, she would want to know everything and once she did that would be it, she'd want nothing more to do with him once she knew that he was still a practicing Death Eater trying to kill the most famous wizard of all time. He felt like he owed it to Ivy to comfort her, unfortunately he wasn't very good at it though.

"What?" Ivy asked, her frustration vanishing in an instant, the crease left her brow and her eyes went wide.

"Weasley isn't dead," Draco told her even though he didn't know for sure; Pansy had said that Potter had gotten an antidote to him which meant that he was probably alive still. Hope flashed in Ivy's eyes and Draco watched as some of her self disgust vanished then, seeing that he couldn't bring himself to regret telling her that Weasley was alive when he might not have been, she looked so relieved.

"He's not?" she asked though the thankful expression she wore told Draco that he didn't need to convince her, she accepted his words as the truth "he's okay, oh thank God," she breathed smiling at Draco gratefully "I thought…I thought it was going to be just like Sirius, he's really okay Draco?" she asked him, so pleased that she didn't even pause to consider that she might be saying too much again.

Draco frowned, thinking about the day Ivy was talking about, the day when Potter and his lot had gone to the Ministry to save Black but consequently only ended up killing him, it stood to reason that Ivy had seen a vision about that, just like Potter had when the Dark Lord planted it in his mind. However, Draco remembered that day for different reasons, it was the day that his father was captured by the Order and sent to Azkaban, the day that all of this started and the day his life changed forever. Was he letting his father down now? He should have been at the Room of Requirement right now trying to fix the vanishing cabinet, not here trying to console Ivy. Did he even care if he was letting his father down, his father was part of the reason he was even in his mess?

Ivy's face fell a little as she noticed the troubled look Draco was wearing, hastily the blond boy stopped his thoughts right in their tracks and tried to alter his expression "He's fine, Ivy, just trust me, okay?" Draco snapped unintentionally, angry with himself and confused as to what his being here and all that he was feeling right then meant.

"All right," Ivy said guardedly as she frowned warily at Draco, probably noticing that something wasn't right.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as Ivy walked around him, her arms folded against her chest once more. Draco made no move to stop her this time, too preoccupied by how gruff his voice had just sounded before deciding that that was a good thing, he shouldn't be letting himself become soft in any way, around any person, not even Ivy.

"To the Hospital Wing," Ivy answered as though it were obvious, her tone was still guarded though, Draco noticed telling him that she hadn't forgotten the look he had just been wearing.

Meeting Ivy's gaze as she looked back over her shoulder at him Draco nodded before starting towards her, dismissing the thought of putting a barrier between him and Ivy, something he had just decided on doing, by that action alone. She was heading in the same direction as he was and Draco saw no harm in walking with her, though some deeper, more pessimistic part of him disagreed; he was getting in too deep here, that part of him argued, and even this simple act was making the situation worse. Draco was a Death Eater now, under obligation to do the Dark Lord's bidding, whatever that may be, he wasn't a normal person any more and it was too dangerous for anyone to be around him lest they be caught up in it all as well. It was unfair to pull Ivy, unknowingly; down into his hole with him, Draco knew that. He didn't care though; he shrugged off that thought as he reached her side and a significantly more cheerful, if suspicious, Ivy allowed him to walk with her. Besides, Draco reasoned, he was only walking with her, what harm could that do either one of them?

**Author note: a whole chapter from my third person/Draco perspective, I felt that it was needed, just to give the chapter that something different and to maybe mix things up a bit. I hope that you agreed. Please review and let me know what you think, reviews mean the world to me.**

**Oh and while I'm here I'd like to make a recommendation. Satta Kurosama's (I think I spelled it right) story 'Trains and Sowing Machines' which is another Draco/OC fic that I am currently enjoying, you should check it out if you have to time, it's only in the early stages right now but its defiantly good. I'm sure that Satta Kurosama will see the meaning behind my chapter title as well and I hope that it isn't a problem that I used it. :)**


	17. Use

**Disclaimer: as in a few of my chapter some of dialog is taken from the Half blood prince book, and just as with the characters and everything in the Harry Potter Universe, I don't own those lines.**

**Chapter seventeen**

**Ivy**

Draco walked with me back towards the Hospital Wing after that, but headed upwards when we reached the staircase and left me to go and visit Ron. Safe in the knowledge that Ron was okay and that I wasn't responsible for death of one of my closest friends, but concerned by the look Draco had been wearing minutes before. He'd looked more than just troubled, his blond eyebrows knitted together in deep thought and an expression on his face that looked something like hate or disgust. Was I pathetic for hoping that that hadn't been aimed at me? Probably, but it was the truth. Though I might not have forgiven Draco for the situation he had carelessly landed me and my family in, I stupidly didn't want to lose his company, and the thought that that dark look had been directed at me didn't sit well. I couldn't think why it would have been though, Draco had pulled an array of different faces (most of which were unreadable) when he found me hiding down that corridor but disgust had never been one of them, not even when I'd been crying. Confusion, yes, disgust, no. So as I bid Draco goodbye beside the staircase with an awkward wave and smile, I pushed aside those worrying thoughts (worrying because what they might mean in terms of my feelings scared the Hell out of me) and tried not to think about why Draco had even bothered to come after me, he had been in the Great Hall the last time I had seen him.

Shaking my head to clear all thoughts of Draco actually giving a flying fig about anyone other than himself, I hurried to the Hospital Wing, my fear for Ron's life building up as I did so despite Draco's words. By the time I reached the doors my stomach was well knotted in fear and dread and it took all of my questionable courage to get me to turn the handle and go inside. I needn't have been so worried, though the scene did not look promising when I entered, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were all gathered around and unconscious Ron, I was fast assured by the others that Ron would be okay and that Harry had saved his life. Relieved beyond the measure of words I sat down in the last empty seat and waited with the others in silence, deciding that I wasn't going to tell any of them about my vision, they didn't need to know how badly I had almost messed up and selfishly I didn't want any of them to think any less of me. Worried that the only person that knew this latest secret was Draco and trying not to contemplate what that meant, I tried to listen as the others struck up conversation.

"So the poison was in the drink?" Fred asked a little while into the conversation which I, too wrapped up in my thoughts, hadn't really been listening to until that point.

"Yes," Harry answered instantly at which point I looked up from my knees, which I'd been staring at in shame pretty much since arrival, and looked around. Harry was sat on my right, looking across the bed at where Ginny, Fred and George sat as he spoke, Hermione was on his right, unable to tear her gaze away from Ron as she watched him worriedly. "Slughorn poured it out-"

"Would he have been able to slip something in Ron's glass without you seeing?" Fred asked without hesitation and I shifted uncomfortably, reminded again of how I had let everyone down.

"Probably," Harry answered though he sounded doubtful "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?" Harry added.

And with that I allowed myself to think of something I hadn't considered yet, why had this happened? Aside from my own foolishness why had Ron been poisoned, why had my vision even been necessary in the first place? Up until then I had been too worried about Ron and too relieved to find him relatively okay that I hadn't stopped to think about who had poisoned the mead and why they had. I agreed with Harry internally though, I doubted that Slughorn was trying to kill Ron or that he was even the intended target.

"No idea," Fred responded "you don't think that he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?" that was possible, I supposed, but unlikely, despite Harry's recent failed attempts to get hold of Slughorn's untampered memory I doubted that he would want to see him dead. Slughorn adored Harry too much for that.

"But why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I dunno," Fred said "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? The 'Chosen One' and all that."

Fred had a point as well, I thought even though I still highly doubted Slughorn would do such a thing "so you think Slughorn is a Death Eater then?" Ginny asked and for some reason I thought that she was on the right tracks, if not necessarily going in the right direction, this had to be due to Death Eater involvement. Who else would go to such a length? It might be an extreme accusation but this was definitely no school prank being played out here, someone had poisoned that mead with the intent to kill, I should know, I had seen its ghastly effects on Ron in my vision. I shuddered.

"Anything's possible," Fred replied and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so," she said sternly "I highly doubt that Dumbledore would let Slughorn work here if he was a Death Eater."

"He might not have known. He has before after all, he just didn't know they were a Death Eater," I said thinking about Draco being a Death Eater even though I had been referring to fourth year when a Death Eater had disguised himself as Mad-eye Moody in order to get into the school and get at Harry. Draco isn't a Death Eater any more though, I told myself as everyone looked at me in mild shock since this was pretty much the first time I'd spoke since I'd come here other than to say hi and ask how Ron was. "However, I really don't think that Slughorn is a Death Eater." I said and several of the others nodded in agreement.

"Fine then," George reasoned leaning forwards "Slughorn probably isn't a Death Eater, but he could be under the Imperius Curse."

"Or he could be innocent," Ginny said standing her ground "the poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who would want to kill Slughorn?" George asked her and I frowned, remembering something from my vision, something that Slughorn had said. Hadn't he said that the mead was supposed to be a gift? That it wasn't meant for him?

Fortunately Harry was having thoughts similar to mine and I didn't have to endure the internal dilemma of whether of not I should just tell them my vision in order to tell them what I had heard, or just keep it to myself.

"I don't think it was meant for Slughorn either," Harry said "he told me that it was supposed to be a Christmas present for Dumbledore, that he'd forgotten to give it to him."

"So the poisoner might have been after Dumbledore," I deduced and Ginny nodded in satisfaction, not that someone was trying to kill Dumbledore, just that she had been right about Slughorn's innocence.

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," Hermione said breaking her own silence and causing us all to look at her in surprise "anyone who knew Slughorn would have known that there was a good chance that he would have kept something that tasty for himself." I nodded along with her words agreeing, but troubled still because I had the feeling that I ought to know who the poisoner was, or at least that if I thought hard enough about it I would figure it out.

"Er-my-nee," Ron croaked from his bed, shocking me from my thoughts and causing us all to fall silent for a moment as we watched and waited for something else to happen. Nothing did though, Ron only muttered to himself for a few more seconds before falling silent again. No one spoke then, digesting Ron's sudden muttering and shooting knowing glances at a pink, but obviously pleased, Hermione who did her best to ignore the rest of us.

At that point Hagrid burst into the Hospital Wing looked concerned, his messy hair even more windswept than usual but this time with a few twigs thrown in. Feeling somewhat comforted by Hagrid's presence I listened as he told us that he'd been in the forest all day tending for the sick Aragog who, while I sympathised for Hagrid's concern, I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for. Largely because he had told his hundreds of children that it was okay for them to eat Harry, Ron and I in our second year, that made it almost impossible for me to feel bad for its sickness. However at that point Madam Pomfrey came in to tell us that there was too many of us crowed around Ron's bed and that only six were allowed in at once, while the others tried to sway her to let us all stay however I spotted Mr and Mrs Weasley coming in through the Hospital Wing doors and got to my feet, thinking it was only right that I left and they got a seat beside their son. Besides, I felt even more ashamed at how I'd almost let Ron die when I was in the room with them.

Harry and Hermione (the latter very reluctantly) got to their feet as well so that there would once again be six sat around the bed and Mr and Mrs Weasley could get to Ron. And while they gushed, and rightfully so, about how Harry had saved Ron's life and how they were so glad that Harry had made friends with Ron and untimely saved a good number of their family's lives, I tried not to look too guilty. Again Madam Pomfrey reminded us of the only-six-visitors-by-the-bed rule and we turned to leave, along with Hagrid who was content now he was sure Ron was fine, and left Ron's family alone with him.

The weeks passed quickly after that, and in-between our lessons, homework and visiting Ron in the Hospital Wing very little of any interest happened. However school life was moving on rapidly and in next to no time at all the second Quidditch match of the year for Gryffindor was barring down upon Harry, who was of course house captain. And though Ron's health had improved dramatically he still resided in the Hospital Wing and was in no fit state to play in the up and coming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, which meant that a nauseatingly elated McLaggen was to fill Ron's position of Keeper. The day of the match arrived and after visiting Ron in the Hospital Wing, which took longer in-between Lavender (who Ron ignored whenever she visited him) asking us to tell her if Ron was awake so that she could visit him too, and McLaggen asking Harry where he was going this close to the start of the game and if he would be opposed to some last minute tactic changes. A very tightly wound up Harry told Lavender that he'd do his best and reminded McLaggen, relatively calmly, yet again of who the captain was. Proud of my friend for not snapping at either of them, we reached the Hospital Wing and I assured Ron that McLaggen wasn't half the Keeper he was and that neither Harry nor I would let Lavender know that he was awake, though I didn't agree with what he was doing. As much as I wasn't very fond of Lavender and her constant pestering as to why Ron was always asleep when she visited got on my nerves, I didn't think that it was fair to do this to her and if he wanted to break up with her then he ought to just get on with it and do it so that he wasn't messing her around any more. Ron said that he would, but I think my recovering friend was too afraid of what her reaction might be to break things off just yet.

Harry and I (Hermione was already down at the pitch with Ginny and hadn't visited Ron though their friendship was now, thankfully, full mended) left the Hospital Wing in relatively high spirits, both of us looking forward to the match, and though I wasn't in the house team I loved the sport just as much as any other witch and could hardly wait to cheer my house on. We hurried down the deserted corridors, the school unusually quiet with everyone already outside and waiting for the match to start and while Harry was urging me to walk faster or else we would be late, I skidded to a halt in front of the library remembering something.

"Hang on a sec," I said as I pulled the book I had taken from the library I few weeks back from my bag, the one I had snuck in to retrieve the night I'd had my chat with Draco inside one of the school's secret passageways but hadn't had the guts to return. The library would be empty now; even if Madam Prince was still in there now was the best time to return it.

"Ivy," Harry complained and I rolled my eyes, it would only take a minute.

"You go on," I said turning the handle of the library door and slowly opening it "I'll catch up, this wont take long." I said looking over my shoulder at him, Harry nodded and said,

"Okay, but hurry," before carrying on down the corridor. Doing just that I opened the library door fully and stepped inside, just as I had suspected the library was deserted, no one willing to stay inside and study on a day like today, however I was willing to bet that the unpleasant Madam Prince was hiding among the shelves in here somewhere and kept quiet as I trod the worn red carpet and walked further into the room.

Walking past Madam Prince's desk I jogged to the first table I spotted that still had a pile of books on it that Madam Prince hadn't gotten to yet, and slipped by unofficially borrowed library book underneath the pile. Kind of over the top I know, just for a simple book, but I really didn't need whatever punishment there was for taking away a library book without checking it out first. I stole a library book, oh yeah, me bad. I thought sarcastically, but satisfied to have returned the book I smiled to myself before turning to leave, managing to exit the library just as I had entered, unnoticed. I hadn't been in there very long but Harry was no longer in sight and so heading the way he had gone I jogged down the vacant corridors hoping to catch him up. I had jogged down a few more corridors, thinking that Harry had covered quite a bit of ground and really must have been anxious to get to the match, when I heard his voice and guessed that I was near him.

"Where're you going?" Harry demanded, sounding as though he was only around the next corner. His somewhat harsh tone of voice causing me to slow down to a walk, and wonder who he was talking to, though really I ought to have known.

A short and familiar humourless laugh tipped me off though, Harry was talking to Draco and I slowed down even more and glared a little as my heart rose a tad at the sound of his voice, even as anger that he was laughing at my friend like that coursed through my veins. What was wrong with me?

"Yeah, I'm really going to tell you, because it's your business, Potter," Draco sneered his tone mocking and harsh, oddly it sounded wrong after the rare bouts of concern and gentleness he had shown the other day in the corridor, a sentiment on my part that worried me greatly. "You'd better hurry up; they'll be waiting for the Chosen Captain – the Boy Who Scored – or whatever they call you these days." Draco added without any real humour in a voice that was filled with nothing short of loathing. I was almost at the corner that would take me to where the two of them were and I paused, not wanting to go there just yet.

Mine and Draco's strange friendship had been on good form recently, or at least as good as it ever got. Ever since he had sort of comforted me (god forbid I should say that he actually had comforted me) in the corridor the other week we'd had a sort of truce going, an extended and more permanent one than the one we settled on after he explained everything to me in the secret passageway. We spoke to each other relatively civilly and he no longer spent a good portion of our classes together staring holes in the back of my head (though Parkinson still did) and I tried not have a go at him for the whole Death Eater thing. Harry, Ron and Hermione thought I was crazy for accepting his friendship again after I fell out with him (though they didn't know why I had), no matter how many times I told them that I hadn't forgiven Draco yet and that I by no means trusted him they still thought I was setting myself up for more hurt. I could handle myself though, I wasn't going to let Draco do something like that to me again, I wasn't that big an idiot.

Unfamiliar female laughter rang out, somewhat grudgingly, at Draco's jibe and my frown deepened. That wasn't Parkinson's laugh, I knew that it wasn't but it was still distinctly female, who was Draco loitering around inside, while everyone else was outside at the Quidditch match, with? I wondered only just holding back a sound of disgust when I considered the emotions I was feeling right now. I wasn't jealous that Draco was hanging around with some other girl! I told myself thinking that I was stupid for even having considered it, Draco was my friend (when I didn't hate him) and I didn't care who else he spent his time with. I didn't!

Having enough of hiding and as distraction from my thoughts I rounded the corner, however apparently Draco was trying to do exactly the same thing around the other side and we would have collided had he not stopped.

"Ivy," he said somewhat surprised, bright blue eyes going wide and his pale face wiped clean of all emotion that had marred it previously. He wasn't scowling as he had been just a second before and I wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Draco," I said in greeting, my voice going soft as I spoke his name despite my closed stance and crossed arms, I had been intending to should harsh as a worrying reaction to the female voice I had heard with him, but that hadn't been the case when I did speak.

We stood there for a moment, both of us struggling with our emotions though I doubted in the same way, Draco just looked shocked and somewhat stunned, I on the other hand was struggling to hold on to the totally unnecessary feeling of jealousy I had had only a second before. Damn, this didn't bode well for me keeping myself from getting hurt. Neither one of us moved, out of the corner of my eye I was aware of Harry watching us with a mixture concern and confusion on his face, however for some odd reason my gaze wouldn't leave Draco's as we stood there and just stared. I gulped and looked away first, yep, that definitely didn't bode well. We'd only been stood like that for the briefest of seconds but it had been long enough to strike both of our companions as odd, the two girls (I noticed there was two of them now I was round the corner) both wore matching expressions of dumb confusion and Harry, as I already mentioned, had been watching us too.

Draco recovered and pulled himself up to his full, and somewhat impressive, height before fixing an uninterested expression in place and clearing his throat before saying "I'm going this way, I'll see you later," to me in an off hand sort of way, his blue eyes trained on the floor.

"Okay," I said lightly, not bothered by Draco's refusal to look at me and actually feeling sort of light hearted all of a sudden.

Draco did look up then though, his eyes met mine for a very short second and then he carried on walking, roughly urging the two short and somewhat plump girls' forwards and hastily disappearing from sight. Somewhat embarrassed but not at all hurt I turned back to Harry, blushing a deep red when he looked at me disapprovingly, I could tell what he was thinking.

"Come on," I said when I reached him "I thought you didn't want to be late."

I carried on walking and Harry followed me, at first he didn't say anything but by the time we were in the Entrance Hall he broke and said "Ivy," in a long drawn out sort of way that wouldn't have sounded out of place coming from my brother Matt's mouth, it had the same protective brotherly tone to it.

"Don't Harry," I warned not needing this, I knew what he was going to say and it was so far from the truth that it was laughable, my light heartedness was fast evaporating and I wished that he wouldn't say what I knew he was going to say.

"It's Draco Malfoy, Ivy, he's going to hurt you." he informed me and I rolled my eyes, as if I didn't already know that.

"I know who he is and what he's capable of," I told my friend as we started out into the grounds not looking at him while I spoke because I was so used to us having this conversation "just because he's my sometimes friend doesn't mean I'm going to let him hurt me or that there's anything else to us getting on, I can tell what you're thinking Harry and that's not the case."

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Harry pulled a doubtful expression "He will." he said darkly and wrapped my red and gold Gryffindor scarf around my neck tighter against the lingering cold. "I don't know why you spend as much time with him as you do."

I sighed "We've been sought of friends for years, you know that." I said as we walked across the grass together, the packed Quidditch Stadium rising up in front of us and the roar of talking and singing students reaching us from even this distance.

"And for the life of me I can't figure out why," Harry said a little jokingly and I smiled at him, glad that he was dropping this topic.

"Neither can I sometimes," I admitted and Harry grinned at me before letting it fall and taking on a serious and somewhat worried expression.

"It's different now though," he told me and I looked at him in absolute confusion, Harry blushed "between you two," he explained before shrugging "I don't know how but I just don't think it's how it was anymore. That's why I think he's going to hurt you."

Slightly alarmed by what Harry might have meant by that I looked up at my big brotherly friend, concerned by what he was implying. "Tell me you don't mean what I think you mean, Harry." I said and Harry shrugged "because that's just not the case, not even in the slightest." I insisted, panicking a little and desperate to prove that mine and Draco's relationship hadn't shifted that way.

"You do spend a lot of time with him you know," Harry said and I felt my jaw drop open a little in shock.

"I might do but that doesn't mean I…." I started but trailed off at Harry's disbelieving expression and added, in a sharper tone "Hey, I'm not the one with a Draco Malfoy complex here! I know that you're just dying to pull out the Marauders Map right now to see where he's sneaking off to so you can prove he's a Death Eater or whatever you think he is." I snapped guilt trickling in then though since I knew full well that Draco had been a Death Eater and that I hadn't told anyone. It doesn't matter, I told myself, he isn't one any more so what good would it do confirming Harry's suspicions if they aren't correct any more? It would only make things worse if he knew, I told myself though I knew there was more to it than that.

"And I'll bet that you're just as anxious as I am to find out where he's taking those girls," Harry shot back and I froze, catching his drift and horrified that he was right, that I did want to know.

"I couldn't care less where he's taking them;" I lied stiffly as we neared the Quidditch pitch "he can do whatever the bloody hell he likes."

Harry didn't look convinced by my insistences but took no pleasure in his apparent victory, he thought he was right though and I couldn't leave him thinking that I cared what Draco did in his spare time and who with, so I added "I really don't care, Harry. But I've never seen those girls before," I said thinking of the two strange girls that Draco had following him "have you?"

Harry shook his head "No, why do you think there's something off about them?" he asked suddenly interested for the benefit of his conspiracy theory.

I shrugged "I don't know if there's something off, it's just that I'm sure I've never seen them before and I thought that I knew everyone in the school, at least by face if not by name." I said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Same," He said before adding "it's probably worth keeping an eye out for them again then." I agreed half heartedly, not really looking to get into conversation with those two girls, though not sure why I should feel that way.

By that point we had made it to the Quidditch pitch and were very much late for the start of the match, of course they couldn't start without Harry so it didn't matter much. Feeling like it would be bad to leave Harry on somewhat shaky terms do to our 'discussion' I gave my friend a quick hug by way of an apology.

"Good luck," I said as Harry hugged me back, I felt bad for having a go at him like that, especially when he was only worried about me and a lot of what he had said had been true. Harry was a good friend and I didn't like arguing with him. Harry said his thanks and let go of me so that he could head of into the changing rooms to get ready. I gave my friend one last smile before he disappeared from sight before quickly turning and entering the stadium and taking to the stairs of the Gryfindors stand.

Alone now but for the hundreds of chanting fans I was pretty much oblivious to, I was given the unfortunate opportunity to think. What was Draco doing? I wondered halfway up the stands and looking for Hermione amongst the other supporters and hoping that she'd saved me a seat. My thoughts didn't stop there though and I had to mentally slap myself as I fretted over the great number of things Draco could be doing in the empty castle with two girls. Stop it, I scolded myself frowning deeply, it doesn't matter what he's doing, you shouldn't care what he's up to because he can do whatever he likes and so can you, you don't owe each other anything. But then why does it bother me so much? It doesn't, I answered myself, you just want to know what he's doing so you can prove Harry wrong and show him that Draco isn't a Death Eater…any more, and that your friendship is a good thing. Yeah, I thought sarcastically, that's it. Luckily I spotted Hermione then, sitting in the very last row of seats and trying to wave me over. I waved back to let her know that I had seen her and started towards her, politely asking the people already sat down to stand up so I could work my way down the bench to Hermione. A quick glance down onto the pitch revealed that the match had already started and that I had just been too deep in my thoughts to realise it until now, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the players were all airborne and lost in play.

Deciding that it was probably best to get out of the way of my fellow Gryfindors who obviously wanted to watch the match, and trying to shake my current pensive state so that I could as well, I hurried along. I was almost to Hermione and grinning broadly at the familiar voice of Luna Lovegood delivering her own unique form of commentary, when I suddenly froze, my face losing all expression and my shock draining out of me as fast as it had come as a supernatural breeze drifted across the front of my brain and a new vision promptly took me.

"Oh, look!" Luna's dreamy voice filled my ears as I realised that I was still in the Quidditch Pitch, just seeing it from a third person's perspective, almost like a birds eye view. I could see what was happening here, just from no particular perspective "the Gryffindor Keeper's got one of the Beater's bats."

I looked away from the commentator's box, where I had been watching Luna, and looked towards the Gryffindor goals in interest. Luan was right, a sizable distance from the goal posts hovered McLaggen, in his hands was Peakes' (one of the Gryffindor beaters) bat which he was swinging in demonstration. Insufferable know it all, I thought tartly, thinking that this vision must have been set today during this match if the weather and McLaggen's presence was anything to go by and recalling how much I really didn't like the guy.

Apparently Harry agreed as from halfway across the pitch my dark haired friend irately shouted "will you give him back his bat and get back to the goal posts!" McLaggen appeared not to hear Harry though, or else not care, as he continued to show Peakes the 'correct' way to swing a beaters bat and hit the on coming Bludger, supposedly aiming for one of the Hufflepuff Chasers but miss hitting it badly and sending it upwards and off course. Dread filled me as the deadly ball careened out of control, this wasn't going to end well I thought before fear suddenly engulfed and I noticed, from my birds eye view, who was in line to be hit by the Bludger. Harry. I watched in helpless horror as the ball crashed into my wide eyed friend at a terrible speed and knocked him clean off his broom, there was a collective gasp from the crowd as he fell and a few screams that I was sure Hermione was one of and so would I be if I had control over my mouth and wasn't just disembodied thought. They were right to scream, as bad as a Bludger injury was it wasn't an uncommon thing, they knocked people off their brooms quite often and more often than not you landed on the ground and got back up again okay, you needed medical assistance of course, but you lived. This wasn't one of those times though, Harry was far to high up for his landing on the ground to be anything other than deadly and no one seemed to be doing anything. As my friend fell I looked to the teacher's box and saw them all standing their horrified, shocked and reaching for their wands but not one of them would help him in time, it had been to big a surprise, and they weren't ready. Still Harry fell and watched powerlessly from above as he did so, unable to do anything as the ground came up to meet him. My vision cut off just before he hit the ground and I surfaced from it with a loud gasp.

I was still in stands, halfway down one of the benches and blocking everyones view, though I cared little about that now. I could see Hermione at the end of the row, watching me with a terrified expression in place as she understood that I must have had a vision and knew from my own horrified expression that it wasn't a good one.

"Are you alright?" A redheaded fourth year girl asked me since I had probably paled quite a bit and had frozen where I was in front of her.

"Fine," I said faintly, appreciating her concern but more worried about Harry than anything else, who knew how much time I had until my vision came true, it would be sometime in his match but I had no idea when exactly, all I had to go on was a comment from Luna and there wasn't much time in-between her saying that and Harry being knocked off his broom.

"Are you sure?" Her friend asked before getting to her feet and asking "do you want to sit down?"

"No," I breathed as I started to panic, Harry's life was in danger and I was the only one who knew "No, thank you," I reiterated flashing them an apologetic look before looking ahead to Hermione who still wore a horrified expression.

I had to go.

Promptly I turned back around and headed back down the row, moving as fast as I could and ignoring the complaints I was getting about blocking everyones view, I didn't care about upsetting them, if I didn't move soon the only view they'd see would be my friend tumbling to his death. I wasn't going to make any mistakes this time, I had to act on this, I wouldn't let Harry die when I could stop it. I reached the end of the row and wasted no time before I started sprinting down the steps of the stand, my mind whirling with worry as I tried to figure out what to do next. Where ought I to go? I asked myself as I ran down the steps, who could help me? Dumbledore, I thought, surely if anyone could help me he could, but he hadn't been in the teacher's box when I had had my vision. Frightened that he wouldn't be there now I looked up into the teacher's box and felt my breath rush out of me in relief as I spotted the long white beard and flowing silver hair of Professor Dumbledore. He was there, he was still there now and that meant that some time between now and Harry's fall he was going to leave his seat and possibly the whole stadium, I had to stop him.

I jumped the last few stairs, well aware that a good number of Gryffindor supporters were watching me in confusion but unable to care, there were more important things than worrying how crazy I looked to them. I looked around, at a loss as to where to go next, I'd never been in the teacher's box before. Deciding just to head in the direction of the box and search for another set of stairs, I set off running around the edge of the stadium, stares following me as I did so. Gaze constantly flicking to the game and one ear focused on the commentary I received no clues as to how long I had until that imbecile McLaggen hurt Harry, however I was right below the upraised teacher's box now and slipping behind the stands I started hunting for a staircase. It wouldn't be the main one that all the teachers and special guests used, not hidden under the stand as I hoped it was; most likely it would be a sort of fire escape staircase that I was looking for. I found one such staircase tucked away behind one of the pillars holding up the box and hastily started up. I made it up onto the first wooden landing when I heard voices coming from the next branch of staircase, familiar voices.

"…I sympathise with you Severus," Dumbledore said, his voice drifting down the emergency staircase "but this is not the time to be discussing this."

"Then when will it be the time, Dumbledore?" Snape snapped harshly and I frowned at his disrespect for the great wizard "you keep avoiding the topic, which leads me to believe that you know how hard it is for me to watch what happened years ago played before my eyes again, yet still you expect me to carry on with this." he said and then I remembered that Snape hadn't been in the box either when Harry fell, so this was where Dumbledore was.

"I don't expect you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with, Severus," Dumbledore said kindly "and I am not avoiding this topic, I can assure you of that. As I have said many times I can appreciate the similarities between what happened when you were young and what is happening now, however you agreed to help me in this, am I to take it that you are dissolving our agreement?"

"Of course not!" Snape retorted, something unexpected and almost like pain in his voice that caught me off guard and caused me to resolve to tell the others later, when…if we got out of this intact "I only ask for a little more consideration."

"Professor!" I called urgently, my line of thought pushing me into action and causing me to carry on sprinting up the stairs, now wasn't the time to eavesdrop.

I ran up the stairs Professors Dumbledore and Snape came into view, the later of which was regarding me with a look of deep distaste that I didn't feel I deserved but ignored, some things were more important. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Whatever is that matter, Ivy?" he asked me as I came to a panting stop before them both "you look troubled my dear."

"It's Harry," I gasped struggling to breathe after all my running "He's going to fall," I said sucking in another breath "I know it." I added emphasising the last bit and a flash of understanding crossed Dumbledore's face, he knew what I meant, I wasn't about to admit to having visions in front of Snape but would have done to keep Harry safe, fortunately I didn't have to and Dumbledore knew what I was talking about.

"Follow me," Dumbledore instructed and I did as asked without hesitation as the two of us left a now expressionless Snape on the emergency staircase and hurried back up to the teachers box "When?" Dumbledore asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know when exactly, but I'll know when its going to happen," I told the headmaster who nodded in understanding and motioned for me to keep quiet as we entered the teacher's box, no one looked up as we entered, having expected Dumbledore's return apparently.

"That you Albus?" Professor Flitwick asked hardly taking his eyes away from the game as we stepped into the enclosed wooden box, with only half of its seats filled with teachers since there were not any visitors today and McGonagall was in the commentary box trying to rein Luna in, Trelawney never left her tower and Snape was still on the stairs.

"It is Filius, would you mind telling me what the score is now please?" Dumbledore asked with a look in my direction as though this might help me understand how much time we had, it wouldn't because I hadn't been told the score in my vision.

"I can't be sure, Luna Lovegood's not very keen on commentating on the actual score," Flitwick said in a somewhat fond tone as he spoke about his house member "but I believe it is sixty-forty to Hufflepuff."

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" Professor McGonagall barked into Luna's microphone, who at this moment was telling the crowds about something called 'losers lurgy' which one of the Hufflepuff players was apparently suffering from.

Flitwick chuckled "I stand corrected," he said and Dumbledore turned to me hoping for a reaction but I had none, I hadn't been told the score and only shook my head apologetically. Wondering if perhaps it hadn't been this game I had been watching or that maybe we had a while yet until McLaggen would be a arrogant pilock and grab the Beater's bat from Peakes, I started to doubt myself, that was until Luna said,

"Is it already?" in response to McGonagall's words before adding in an interested voice, "Oh look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

I felt my eyes widen and fear grip me "its now!" I exclaimed alerting the whole of the teachers box to my presence and causing them to look around at me in surprise, I didn't care though I only looked at Dumbledore and said "it's going to happen now!" desperate for him to stop Harry from being hurt.

Without a word Dumbledore dashed towards the railing of the teacher's box and looked out at the game beyond, wand clutched tightly in his hand. I followed and watched, from a different perspective this time, as McLaggen clubbed the Bludger with the Beater's bat and sent it rocketing upwards towards Harry, promptly knocking in from his broom, Dumbledore couldn't stop that from happening, he didn't get there in time. However as Harry fell, people shrieked and I felt fear so strong I thought my heart was going to explode from it, Dumbledore took his wand, cast a spell and slowed Harry's descent as he had done several times before, meaning that while Harry still fell and still hit the floor his injuries would not be deadly and he'd, hopefully, be okay. I let out a sigh of relief as he laded roughly, but safely, on the grassy pitch and slumped where I stood in thankfulness, Dumbledore had saved him, Harry was fine, the medics were already on the pitch to take him off to the Hospital Wing and into Madam Pomfey's care. He was fine, and I had finally done some good.

A few hours later Hermione and I were sitting in the Hospital Wing with Ron and Harry, the latter of which had only recently come back around from his fall. Harry had been confused and after the three of us had explained the whole sorry game to him our friend was left feeling furious and dejected both. He was about ready to kill McLaggen for almost doing the same to him and in turn costing us the match, but as Madam Pomfrey pointed out, that would class as overexertion and wouldn't help him recover. However he was only staying in here over night and was raring to get his hands on McLaggen when he got out the next day, that was if someone else hadn't gotten to him first. I felt no shame in saying that I wanted to be one such person, McLaggen had almost killed one of my closest friends and I would be damned before I let him just get away with that. But I had responsibilities to my friends first and I had to make sure Harry was really okay and check in on Ron before I took care of anything else. Besides that, the rest of the team and probably the greater Gryffindor population were out looking for him right now and apparently not one of them could find him, so odds were neither would I.

"I don't know why you're still sulking mate," Ron commented from his bed "by the sounds of it things could have been much worse."

"We lost the match," Harry answered as though that was the be all and end all, Hermione rolled her eyes and I grinned, knowing how important Quidditch was to my friend.

"Yeah, that's crap. But you could have died," Ron observed "the way I see it a few broken bones and one lost match is nothing compared to that, we'll just have to try harder next game." I grinned to myself, that was sort of deep for Ron, and I wondered if his stint in the Hospital Wing had turned him all wise, personally I doubted that but there you go.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, sinking back in his pillows in reluctance.

"And you know what, I think that we dropped lucky being friends with Ivy," he said with a grin in my direction "you know, when her visions actually make sense of come in time to be changed."

I frowned but didn't really mean it since I knew that Ron meant what he had said as a compliment "Not because I'm fun to be around or I'm a good friend, or anything like that, you're lucky you know me because I can save your arses when something goes wrong? Cheers Ron, it's good to know where I stand with you." I said in mock hurt so obvious that even Ron saw through it.

"You know what I mean," he said and I gave up on my drama and nodded "I only wish that you'd seen something about me being poisoned, then this might not have happened." Ron said without even the barest hint of bitterness in his voice and I felt like someone had kicked my in the stomach as he echoed that I'd been thinking ever since I had the vision, I could have stopped both of them being hurt, if I'd just acted on the vision I had of Ron being poisoned then we wouldn't be sat here right now.

"It was nothing," I muttered as I looked down and felt the shame that lay heavy on my shoulders put on even more weight.

"It most certainly was not nothing, Ivy!" Hermione exclaimed "if you hadn't had that vision in the stands things could have been very different right now. Ron's right, for once, we really are lucky we meant you." Hermione added sombrely, probably recalling how she'd seen me have my vision up in the stands but smiling softly at the end. I didn't deserve friends like these.

"I suppose," I conceded, knowing I didn't deserve any thanks or praise even though Harry had already given it to me.

"Don't be modest," Harry told me "we all know I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you and Dumbledore, so accept our appreciation and love and get over it." I shuddered; did he have to talk so callously about his own life?

"Okay," I exclaimed as I raised my hands in defeat "I'll stop being 'modest'," I quoted knowing full well that wasn't why I felt so down "but only if you stop being so blunt about almost dying, it's unsettling."

"Yeah, Harry," Ron chastised with a grin "you should have said something like; you would have passed on, or gone to a better place, without Ivy's vision." I rolled my eyes.

Harry grinned and held out his hand jokingly "deal," he agreed and I took his hand and shook it, smirking at him despite myself, I was being serious here even if they weren't but still they made me laugh. I was about to let go when I felt my eyes widen and yet another mystical breeze sweep across the front of my brain, my mind and expression both became blank before Harry's now concerned face slipped from view and a vision took me.

I was angry, so very angry, not only at the person I was looking for but also at myself, this was all my fault, I could have stopped what had happened long ago but I didn't and here I was. He deserved this though, this wasn't me being vengeful, or cold, or cruel, one quick jinx was exactly what he needed to let him know that the way he acted wasn't appreciated and what he had almost done was unforgivable. I didn't have anger management issues; I just took my friends lives very serious and did not appreciate other people being callous with them. I doubted HE would see it that way though, I'd likely end up in detention for weeks if I did this but hey, if I didn't someone else would soon enough and I wanted the satisfaction, wrong though that may be.

He knew everyone was looking for him, of course he did, he couldn't just expect to get away with this and not to suffer some kind of repercussion, and now he was hiding, like the coward he was. We'd all been nothing but tolerant of him and his selfish ways, and what good had that done us? Yeah well I wasn't going to take this lying down, he could tell me it was an accident until the cows came home but I was still going to do this, what kind of person would I be if I didn't? I was more worried about that than what kind of person I would be if I did. I wasn't going to hurt him, just show him the error of his ways. I was on the seventh floor corridor now, almost to the Room of Requirement where the plonker would be hiding, I reached the wall and walked past it three times asking the room for a place to hide, knowing that he wouldn't have had the foresight to ask the room to seal its self after him. Either I was right or he really wasn't hiding in here as the door appeared and I reached for the handle without hesitation and griped my wand tightly in my right hand before throwing open the door. I was almost blown over by what I saw there and the Room's interpretation of his wish, before me was the beginning of what looked like a maze, but not one made out of hedges like the one in the Triwizard Tournament had been, this one was made out of concrete walls and wasn't as large as the other one was, though I guessed it would be difficult to navigate since he wanted to hide from us. I was right again, as sitting on an ornately carved stone bench by the entrance to the room's maze, toying with a large spool of golden thread (just like the one from the Greek myth about the Minotaur and the maze), was Cormac McLaggen.

The vision faded to blackness then and as my second sight left me to return back to my first I felt my mind reel, I knew where McLaggen was, I could find him now. My sight cleared and I found myself surrounded by my anxious friends, all of whom recognised my expression and were wearing worried ones of their own.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked me clearly anxious that I'd had another horrifying vision; I had just not for the same reasons as before. What frightened me about this vision was the emotion I had felt whist having it, pure anger, I had really wanted to hunt down McLaggen and make him pay and the terrifying thing was, I still did. Looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione I contemplated my next move, I didn't know when McLaggen was going to be in the Room of Requirement but if he was hiding I was willing to bet that he wouldn't be coming out any time soon, however if I left it too long he might pluck up the courage to go into the maze and I might never find him again since I was willing to bet that that thread had some sort of enchantment on it that stopped anyone other than the holder from being able to follow it. Now might be my only chance.

"Ivy?" Ron asked and Harry and Hermione shared a worried look, I didn't want to frighten them and this wasn't something worth lying over, I'd told enough of those already, so I told them the truth.

**Author note: not terribly exciting I know, but this chapter is necessary even if it is a bit of a filler. However, thanks to this chapter I've got something exciting lined up for the next one which I am actually really looking forward to, even if I do have to wait a while before I can write it as June is the month of my final A Level exams and I'm going to be full on revising from now until the 29th of June. However, if you wouldn't mind very much please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on this, a massive thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far, I can hardly tell you how much they mean to me! Also, if you've got a spare few minutes I would really appreciate you checking out a Draco MV I made and have uploaded on YouTube, the link is on my profile and I think that (while Ivy isn't in it) it suits my fic quite well, it's to the song Over my head by the Fray. So yeah, if you wouldn't mind please review and check out my MV! Thanks for reading ;)**


	18. The fight inside

**Author note: Hello all, I'm back. No more exams now, no more A Levels and lots of time to write, well, around getting a job, learning to drive and sorting out my volunteer work anyway. Anywho, my last exam was a Tuesday and on Wednesday I was over come by the massive urge to write for this fic, and here is the end result. Hope the length makes up for my long absence and that you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter eighteen: the fight inside**

**Draco**

From where he sat hidden in a deep alcove just off the seventh floor corridor, Draco was in the fortunate position to be able to see the wall where the Room of Requirement was, but be hidden from sight at the same time. However while this was a good thing the blond Slytherin was still not happy. Five minutes, he had left the room for five minutes to get himself something to eat from the Great Hall, having spent the whole day working on his mission in the room, and someone had already ran into it and now he couldn't go back in. Draco had been well and truly annoyed when he turned back onto the seventh floor corridor about an hour ago only to see that idiot Gryffindor McLaggen dashing inside the room and his agitation had been gradually building while he sat here waiting for him to come back out. How could he possibly do what was asked of him if people kept the room occupied like this? At this rate he'd never get the cabinet fixed and both he and his family would pay the ultimate price, all because some chicken shit Gryffindor was hiding in there. And that was what McLaggen was doing, hiding, Draco knew that because he had heard the other students when he ventured down to the Great Hall, McLaggen was obviously hiding from the rest of his house because of what he had almost done to Potter.

Ordinarily, Draco would have wanted to shake McLaggen's hand for almost killing Potter, but right now he was about ready to jinx the guy for taking up the Room of Requirement like he was. Tapping the heels of his smart black shoes on the stone floor Draco considered, not for the first time in the hour since he first sat down here, simply bursting into the room and forcing McLaggen out, since it seemed that he wasn't coming out any time soon, too scared of what his house might do to him if they found him. He didn't though, at least not yet, because it would surely arouse suspicion over what he wanted the room for so badly, and the last thing Draco needed right now was to be the school gossip topic. However, McLaggen was really starting to try Draco's limited patience.

Turning his head in the direction of the room yet again, Draco found that it was still closed and let out an agitated sigh; he was going to be here all day if McLaggen kept this up. Turning away again Draco went back to frowning at the floor, and began to wish that he hadn't sent Crabbe and Goyle away earlier as the silence was giving him much too much time to think, about his mission, about his family, about next year and also about Ivy, topics that he avoided considering whenever he could. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about them all though, not now that he had nothing to distract him, and so yet again Draco found himself thinking over his and Ivy's short meeting earlier and wondering why she and Potter were both running late for the match when the castle was already deserted. Roughly pulling his thoughts away from that direction Draco scowled at the floor, he wasn't even going to dignify that thought with a mental scolding, it was no concern of his what Ivy and Potter did in their spare time, if anything her distracting him from the suspicious glares Potter often sent in Draco's direction was a good thing. Again Draco shook his head, it didn't matter either way, Ivy and Potter were simply friends, nothing more, not that it mattered to him of course. Ivy and he had only just gotten back to some sort of friendship after the fiasco over Christmas, a friendship that Draco hadn't realised how much he strangely valued until this point, and Draco wasn't looking to do anything that might jeopardise that, like asking Ivy what her and Potter's relationship was these days.

It didn't matter though, he told himself, none of it did because he had much more important things to be getting on with, like the task the Dark Lord had given him, which was very much a life or death one, and which he would be able to get on with if McLaggen would just get out of the room, and Ivy Jones would get herself out of his head for five minutes. He had been trusted with the most important of jobs, granted that the Dark Lord had used both his life and the lives of his parents as incentives for Draco to agree, but still he had chosen to give the task to Draco out of all others. This was important, he would be rewarded greatly for his part in this and nothing and no one was going to get between him and what he deserved.

With that in mind the reluctant Death Eater got to his feet with every intention of forcing McLaggen from the Room of Requirement and getting straight to work on the cabinet, however something caught his eye just as he was about to walk out of the alcove. Ivy. Back tracking a little so that he was once again hidden from view but still able to see out in the corridor Draco watched as Ivy, her hands balled into fists by her sides and her pumps hitting the floor with an angry click, click sound, stormed down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement, a furious expression on her face. At first Draco only watched, accustomed by now to seeing that look on her face (though usually it was directed at him) and lost in thought, however it soon clicked with him what her destination was and as soon as she had walked past him he moved further forward to get a closer look. What was she doing heading for the Room of Requirement? He wondered, knowing from last year's stint of the Inquisitorial Squad that she had spent a lot of time in there for the club thing Potter and his friends had put together, however he couldn't see why she would want to go in there now.

At that he took note of her appearance again, she looked furious, and closer inspection revealed that she had her wand gripped tightly in her right hand, Ivy was walking with purpose and barely constrained anger and it didn't take Draco long to figure out why. She knew that McLaggen was in the room, she had to, she must have had a vision or something and now she was going to make him pay for what he had almost done to Potter. Draco wasn't sure how he felt about that, part of him, for some unknown reason, was irritated by this fact and in truth he felt a little sick due to it, but another part of him, a more dominant part, was interested by the prospect of Ivy taking her anger out on someone that wasn't him. Besides, he thought, letting Ivy loose on McLaggen would be one way to get him out of the room. Watching as the livid brunette reached the wall where the door to the room was and walked before it three times, Draco found himself drifting closer, a sudden urge to be present at the confrontation taking over him. This startled him momentarily, why would he want to be there? He wondered, before deciding that it had been a while since he had had a good laugh and watching McLaggen get jinxed by Ivy was sure to do just that.

So, as Ivy disappeared behind the door that had suddenly appeared, Draco found himself jogging towards it again only to pause in front of it, trying not to read too deeply into his actions.

**Ivy**

I wasn't going to go after him, I honestly wasn't. After telling the others about what I had seen in my vision they had convinced me that the best option was to just leave it and to let the other Gryffindors sort McLaggen out. Well, Hermione had convinced me of that, Ron and Harry had been all for me hunting down McLaggen and jinxing him good and proper, however all of them agreed that I shouldn't go on my own, while each of them believed that I was a better dueller than McLaggen they all insisted that there was no telling what a frightened and desperate guy might do. And I agreed, it would be stupid and reckless to chase after McLaggen, even if I could wipe the floor with him magically, no, I would leave him to the rest of Gryffindor, who were just as anxious as I was to get hold of him.

That had been the idea any way, as soon as I had left Ron and Harry in the Hospital Wing at five o'clock and Hermione had dashed off to the library shortly after, the urge to go and find McLaggen had started to build up again. Why should he get away with being such a pain and almost getting Harry killed? Someone needed to tell this guy that he wasn't the be all and end all, that he had to keep the bloody hell out of other people's business and learn to shut up every once in a while, and I knew where he was hiding and could do just that. I might be days before anyone actually found him, especially if he was hiding out in a room that would give him whatever he needed whenever he needed it, he could hide in there for as long as he wanted to. It wouldn't be right for him to get away with this. And so, sitting in the Gryffindor common room alone I thought about that, and the more I though about it the harder it was to see the arguments that had convinced me to agree with Hermione about not going after him. All I could see was what he had almost done and how he was going to get away with it, the teachers couldn't punish him for an accident and the students might have gotten bored of their anger before they found him. My rage just continued to grow, what if I wasn't a Seer, what would have happened then with Dumbledore talking to Snape and the teachers totally unprepared? It didn't bear thinking about what might have happened to Harry then, it was too much of a frightening concept.

I supposed as well that some of my anger was directed at myself, Harry wouldn't have fallen at all if I had stopped Ron from being poisoned in the first place, because then Ron wouldn't have needed to be replaced on the Quidditch team and McLaggen would never have gotten on the pitch. If I had just listened to my vision in the first place then neither one of them would be in the Hospital Wing right now. However, there was nothing I could do to punish myself and I didn't want to, the fact still remained that someone else poisoned Ron and McLaggen had knocked Harry off his broom and almost to his death. There was nothing I could do about the poisoner, since I didn't know who he or she was, but there was something I might have been able to do about McLaggen. All the anger that had been building up inside me over this during the past few weeks was suddenly hitting me now and pretty quickly it got to the point where I could do nothing to restrain myself any more and I was suddenly rushing out of the portrait hole, wand in hand, less than an hour after leaving the Hospital Wing in the first place.

This was a mistake, I knew that it was, it was wrong of me to hunt McLaggen down like this with the intent to hurt him no matter what he had done, but still, even though I knew that I couldn't even begin to stop myself. I didn't want to. And besides, I wasn't going to really hurt him, just make him see the error of his ways so that he might think twice before doing the same again, everyone knew that McLaggen's interfering ways caused everyone trouble, I was doing the entire house a favour here. So as I charged down corridors and up staircases, my hands balled into fists and shaking by my sides as my fury mounted, I had half convinced myself that I was actually doing some good here by the time I reached the seventh floor. I simply couldn't let McLaggen get away with this, what kind of friend would I be if I did? I knew for a fact had Harry and Ron, maybe not Hermione because she had the most self control, would do exactly the same for me so why shouldn't I do it for them?

Lost completely in my own anger and past fear for my friends, I walked down the seventh floor corridor completely oblivious to anything going on around me, I was experiencing tunnel vision and the only thing that I could see was the wall where the door to the Room of Requirement was. I knew from my vision that I ought to find McLaggen in the room, I only hoped that he hadn't gone into the maze yet or actually left the room, though looking back it might have been a good thing, I might have been spared the torment if he had. However everything went the same as it had in my vision, I reached the wall, walked in front of it three times asking for a place to hide and as expected the door materialised before me. Gripping my wand all the tighter I took one deep breath, closed my eyes for a brief second and then hastily threw the door open and stepped inside.

McLaggen, who had been sitting on a bench before the stone maze toying with a spool of golden thread, just like he had in my vision, looked up worriedly at my entrance and his expression became even more wary as he realised that it was me standing there. Just like in my vision the room had transformed its self into a stone maze, perfect for hiding in and protected from getting lost in by the golden thread which would undoubtedly show the holder the way back, once again I was fascinated by the room's interpretation of McLaggen's wish, but that only lasted a second before I returned to the task at hand.

I must have looked pretty frightening at that moment because after only one more wide eyed look in my direction McLaggen was reaching for his wand, I was quicker than he was though.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted and McLaggen's wand was instantly knocked from his grip and sent spinning into the mouth of the maze. The horrified boy turned back to look at me, mouth agape and a stunned look on his face, as though he couldn't believe that I had disarmed him.

"Ivy…" Cormac tried his voice full of reason which I ignored.

"No," I said frightened myself by how ruthless I was acting with this guy, but even then not about to stop, someone had to teach him a lesson "don't talk to me like that, have you any idea what you almost did to Harry?" I asked him my voice ringing out clear across the distance between us.

"Please, Ivy, don't," McLaggen said before seeing me pause, second guessing myself a little and wondering if I could really do this, he noticed this and added, a little surer of himself and seeming to think that I didn't have the bottle to actually jinx him "besides, I think you'll find the key word in that sentence is 'almost', I didn't actually hurt him." the self satisfied boy said and I felt my blood boil in my veins.

"Impedimenta!" I shouted instinctively, the words flying from my lips without my consent but despite that I wouldn't take them back, not ever. A shocked McLaggen was knocked backwards off the bench by the force of my spell and landed flat on his backside with his legs dangling over the bench, filling me with satisfaction to have wiped the smug look of his face.

"If you think you didn't hurt him why don't you go and see for yourself, he's in the Hospital Wing you know." I hissed at McLaggen who frowned at me as he tried and failed to get himself back on the bench.

"Dumbledore saved him;" McLaggen insisted "he's fine."

"That's not the point," I told him "there ought not to have been a need for Dumbledore to save him."

"We were playing Quidditch! There's always a risk you'll get hurt, Harry knew that," McLaggen half shouted in agitation and I felt myself turn a furious red colour.

"That doesn't matter; you hit him with a bludger, your own team member! Just because you always have to show off!" I yelled back "you're deep in it right now you know, there's a few dozen Gryffindors out there looking for you right now because you lost them the match and nearly killed their captain, but of course you already knew that since that's why you're hiding in here."

McLaggen's frown deepened at my words and he blushed "How did you know to find me here, Jones?" he asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion "no one knew I was coming here."

"Lucky guess," I said without hesitation "but that's not the point, the point is that you almost killed someone today and you've not even got the guts the hold your hands up and admit that you've done something wrong. If you were brave enough to go and apologise to Harry we wouldn't be here right now."

"I wouldn't have gotten through the Hospital Wing doors without being jinxed and you know it." McLaggen said managing to pull himself into a more dignified position on the bench and looking for his wand, which was too far away for him to get, out of the corner of his eye now that he knew I had no opposition to a duel "no, I think I'll stay here thank you."

"And that, is why you are a coward." I told him, my wand fixed in his direction "you're a insufferable know it all who is so far up his own rear end that its painful just to look at you, get over yourself and go and apologise." I snapped and McLaggen scoffed.

"Is you're problem with me that I'm a bossy egocentric, or that I'm not the right egocentric for you?" he asked taking me off guard "if I were a bit taller and blond would you forgive me for being a prat?"

Suddenly furious I caught his drift and was about to jinx the smug plonker again but the door creaked open behind me and I was forced to spin around to see who it was; worried that one of McLaggen's (few at this moment in time) friends might have been standing there. It wasn't though and I froze when I spotted Draco Malfoy standing in the open doorway, his usual uninterested and slightly bored expression on his face but a glint in his eye that told me his mind was anything but right now. What was he doing in here? I wondered as I looked at him, hardly aware of the hard expression I still wore.

Draco stood there, in all his tall, blondness looking at me as though he expected to find me here, however I didn't have time to ponder this as the sound of running feet hitting the stone floor reminded me of something.

"McLaggen," I gasped as I span around to find the coward running towards the mouth of the maze, he stopped only to pick up his wand before dashing deeper into the maze, the golden thread he was unravelling disappearing as soon as it hit the floor, if I lost him now I wouldn't find him again until he came back out.

Not waiting even a second I instantly took off after McLaggen but he was too far ahead of me and by the time I had sprinted to the mouth of the maze he was disappearing around the first left hand turn. Not to be deterred however I pressed on and ran after him and managed to follow him around two more bends before he got too far ahead of me and I came to a stop with three possible directions in font of me and not a clue which one McLaggen had taken. I couldn't carry on, odds were I'd get lost in the maze and that wouldn't do anyone much good, least of all me. Furious to have lost McLaggen without making much of an impression on him I trudged my way back through the maze still seething. When I reached the mouth of the maze I spotted that Draco was still standing there, the door shut now with him leaning against it and waiting for me to return, I wasn't sure how to feel, part of me was pleasantly surprised to find that my current friend was still there, but another part was very ticked that he had caused McLaggen to get away. I gave in to the latter part and scowled, something which Draco spotted immediately.

"Well, hello to you too Ivy." He said sarcastically.

Exiting the maze I shot him a look before collapsing down on the beautifully carved stone bench that McLaggen had been sitting on earlier and resting my chin in my hands, brilliant, just brilliant, what was I going to do now? McLaggen had wound me up so much and then ran off, what was I going to do with all this anger?

"Not now, Draco." I muttered in response, off all the times for him to show up why did it have to be now?

Draco instinctively pulled a face that told me he didn't appreciate being told what to do and then went on to look a tad disappointed (mixed in with annoyance) as though he had expected something.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked suddenly, looking around in mild interest at the form the room had taken, though I knew that he wasn't really that bothered about it, he had had the chance to look around while I was chasing after McLaggen surely.

"I might ask you the same question," I said in a bored tone, feeling my jaw move against my palms as I spoke, meanwhile Draco flexed the fingers on his right hand and the emerald ring caught what little light there was in the room, drawing my attention to it for a moment and reminding me of the dream I had had back at Christmas, could it have been more than just a dream?

Draco pulled another face, a frown this time and rolled his eyes "you could, but I'm not going to answer until you do." he countered and it was my turn to frown, suddenly I felt foolish for chasing after McLaggen like I was, I felt impulsive, like I didn't have any control over my emotions and suddenly embarrassed by them, I really must wear my emotions on my sleeve, McLaggen seemed to think so anyway, I thought with a cringe which caused Draco to look at me in confusion.

"Right now?" I clarified knowing that I wasn't going to regret what I had done, someone needed to and it had been good to take the smarmy git down a peg or two, and for the first time I felt that I could sympathise with Draco for the way he sometimes acted "I'm gunna wait for McLaggen to come out, so we can carry on our conversation. You?"

Draco's expression turned unreadable as he said "I saw you come in here; I thought it might be interesting to see you get angry at someone else for a change." His voice such that I could tell he was telling me the truth.

I blushed at that, he made me sound like a right harsh person, like I had anger management issues, I didn't, I just had these rare bursts of strong emotions, usually when he was around. "Yeah, well, you ask for it." I muttered defensively.

"Of course I do," Draco said his voice dripping in sarcasm and I glared at him, not in the mood for this right now recent truce of not, if he got on the wrong side of me today I was going to snap at him, my questionable feelings aside.

"Look Draco," I said tiredly rubbing my eyes "if the only reason you came in here was to watch me lose my wrag then can you just clear off? I'm sorry you missed the show, but odds are I'm gunna be sat here a while waiting for him to get out, so do me a favour and shove off." As I spoke Draco walked slowly, further into the room, another unreadable expression on his face. I hoped that he had missed the show anyway, I didn't know what I'd do if he had heard what McLaggen had said at the end there and got the wrong idea about me, it would be just like him to believe what the coward had said.

"You're really wound up aren't you?" he asked, not worriedly, or smugly or even teasingly, he was just asking.

"You think?" I snapped pulling my head from my hands and glaring at him "how about we watch one of your friends nearly die and we'll see how you act afterwards, shall we?" I continued, wondering why on Earth I ever made friends with the guy and why he had to come here and provoke me, didn't he have something better to do?

Draco pulled back a little at my out burst, his expression shifting to fairly strong irritation "if that's your only problem then I'm not going to sympathise, you think life is so tough on you right now don't you, well you don't have any idea how much worse it can get!" Draco hissed, taking my by surprise with his words though I wasted no time in my outraged response.

"No I don't think my life is especially hard, even though I've got more reason than you have to, you spoiled little prince, I don't know what the hell you're talking about because there is no way you have any kind of troubles in your life beyond pleasing mummy and daddy! And personally, I think that I'm justified in being angry because, quite frankly, one of the most important people in my life just almost died, the second one in only a few weeks, and that is something that someone like you could never understand." I practically screamed at him, not caring that McLaggen was in here not very far away, in fact I hopped that he did hear me; we'll see how much he though I fancied Draco then wouldn't we?

Draco's blue eyes widened, but not in fright or shock but rather anger and his lips set into a firm line, clearly something that I had just said had hit him hard. He didn't say anything, nothing at all, he only looked at me visibly staking with anger before promptly turning on his heel and heading for the door.

"Draco?" I asked shocked by his response and getting to my feet as he neared the door. He didn't stop or even respond to the fact that I had spoken, he just carried on walking, opening the door to the room and stepping out, without hesitation I took off after him, running as soon as the door closed behind him.

What had I said? I wondered, I was sure I hadn't said anything that I wouldn't normally have done when we argued, why was he reacting like this, usually he'd just take it on the chin and shoot another insult back at me, what was different now? I reached the door and pulled it open, as soon as I stepped into the corridor I slowed down to a jog and spotted him about half way down the corridor and called out again.

"Draco, stop." I shouted, not wanting him to go, not like this, we might have been on very rocky terms up until the other week and I might still not have totally forgiven him for what he did to my family (it was unlikely that I ever would) but I didn't want us to part like this, not risking our fragile friendship. Once again he didn't stop, I jogged after his black clad form though, not about to give up.

Maybe I had gone too far, maybe I had pushed him over the edge with what I had said, I really ought not to shout at him like I did, it wasn't good of me, but sometimes I just couldn't help it.

He wasn't going to turn, something that I had said to him really hadn't gone down well and he was just going to leave me, a thought that didn't sit well with me right now. I was getting desperate and came to a stop where I was, looking down I bit my lip in thought, I wasn't going to let us part like this but I couldn't think of anything to say to make him stay.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted closing my eyes at what I had just said, something I don't think that I had ever said to him before "it was wrong of me to take my anger out on you." I opened my eyes reluctantly now that I had said what I had to, and felt a bit of hope when I noticed that Draco had stopped where he was, his back still to me.

"Can you repeat the first bit again?" Draco asked a self satisfied tone to his voice and a glint in his blue eyes when he turned back to look at me, I didn't care though, I was frighteningly glad that he wasn't leaving "I didn't hear you properly." He teased, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry," I repeated at a much more socially acceptable volume and Draco's grin broadened, causing me to fold my arms across my chest and cock my hip in an effort to save face.

"And again?" he asked grinning widely as he started back towards me, actually it was more like strutting given his current frame of mind though I could see a flash of the hurt he'd seemed to feel earlier in his deep blue eyes.

"Not going to happen," I told him though I was smirking, trying and failing not to show him how happy I was "but you didn't need to push me like that in there, you know." I added just for good measure and Draco shrugged as though it was all in good fun, he was almost in front of me now.

"I mean it," I told him as he neared me though I was smiling "Why do we do this to each other anyway?" I asked him and he pulled a questioning look "we wind each other up all the time, we're always having a go at each other and one of us always takes it too far, what's the point?"

"Come on Ivy, don't tell me you don't enjoy it more that way," Draco said with a mischievous glint in his eye that caused me to laugh "It's what makes it interesting."

"True," I agreed grinning broadly at our joke and pleased that our conversation had taken a lighter turn, clearly whatever I had said hadn't bothered him that much, that or he was good a hiding things.

"What were you going to do to him?" Draco asked suddenly his blue eyes alight with amusement and mischief.

"I don't know," I said evasively, however Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly and I shrugged before surprising myself and telling him the truth "I was going to scare him a little, maybe, just so he knew that he'd done something wrong." I shrugged as though it were nothing, like I hadn't just been acting like some crazy possessed woman.

"You, scare someone?" Draco asked with a smirk though the rest of his expression still held onto that same peculiar mix of amusement and wickedness, which had my heart racing suddenly and embarrassingly in my chest. "That's unlikely."

"I can be pretty scary when I want to be." I argued, though I was pulling a playful pout "I'm sure I frighten you sometimes." I told him.

Draco laughed openly at that, standing right in front of me as he did so and suddenly I was distracted by his closeness, how I seemed much more aware of him at that moment and how I could pretty much feel his presence though we weren't quite touching "yeah, right." He said doubtfully and I recrossed my arms across my chest, cocking my hip again as I did so.

"I don't know what you're laughing at," I retorted without hesitation "there are pigmy puffs more intimidating than you are."

Draco stopped laughing then, his lips stopped grinning and formed a sly smile instead that seemed almost dangerous, his eyes shinning with intensity and purpose as he stepped even closer to me, trying to make me feel uncomfortable undoubtedly, he'd accepted the challenge in my voice. "Is that so, Jones?" he asked bringing his face slowly and sultry closer to mine, still grinning slyly.

"Yes, it is." I told him holding my ground, while I wasn't afraid of Draco any more (heck I hadn't been for years) I felt very odd with him this close to me and I didn't want him to know that, he'd take it as a victory. But still, Draco's proximity had my heart rate picking up yet again and I felt suddenly awkward, like I didn't know what I was doing suddenly, and strangely enough I was quite happy feeling this way, these weird emotions that usually I would have shied away from I was embracing right now, which frightened me more than anything else.

"You're not intimidating, least of all to me." I told the tall blond whose face was just inches from mine in an attempt to make me admit my discomfort.

"Of course," he conceded sarcastically, though his voice suddenly sounded heavy, the peculiar sound coming from the ever surprising Draco had me glancing down at his lips, which were parted slightly, at least I think that's why I was looking at them.

"I'm not kidding," I told him though my words seemed to have no effect on him and he appeared determined to get me to give in "nothing you can do would frighten me."

"Nothing?" he enquired his right hand coming up to cup the side of my face, surprising me greatly though I didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that, I would win this game, he couldn't intimidate me.

"Nothing," I repeated with as much conviction as I could muster, however that didn't last long as with a wicked glint in his shocking blue eyes Draco swooped forwards and captured my lips with his own, stunning me completely.

I froze where I was, eyes wide open, with Draco's hand against my cheek and his lips upon my own, shocked, so completely and utterly shocked at what he was doing. The first rational thought I had after his soft lips came crashing down on my own was: all this just to prove a point? It seemed a bit extreme to me that Draco would kiss me just to prove that he could shock me, however soon even that thought left me as I became very preoccupied by the feel of his lips against my own. I felt brilliant, waves of pure happiness rolling out from the pit of my stomach and filling me up with euphoria, gawd, he was an excellent kisser, not that I had much to compare to as I can shamefully admit that this was my first kiss.

I stood there, letting him kiss me for a few seconds before I realised that I had yet to respond, he must have realised that too as he showed signs of slowing down, or even stopping. I wasn't thinking rationally then, I blame it on my hormones and the shock of receiving my first kiss, because the next thought I had was a very bad one, that we'd see if I couldn't surprise him back. Just as Draco was about to pull away I smiled wickedly against his lips before closing my eyes and throwing myself into the kiss. To say that Draco was surprised would be an understatement, he froze just as I had and quickly opening my eyes revealed that he was frowning in confusion, however he didn't pull away, nor did he remove his hand from my cheek. Ha, I thought, got ya, and I was about to pull away and declare myself the winner of our little game when suddenly he was kissing me back. What? I wondered though it was starting to get hard to think at all, it felt so incredible to have our lips together as they were and I was starting to be overcome by the need to get closer to him, and very soon I couldn't think about anything else, especially not how weird this was or how it ought to have stopped a long time ago.

Draco's right hand moved downwards from my cheek, never leaving my skin even for a second until he wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck to deepen our kiss, I didn't resist, I moved with him willingly. In fact, the kiss wasn't deep enough for me and I wasn't nearly as close to him as I would have liked to be, so acting on their own accord my hands soon travelled teasingly up Draco's chest before my fingers found the edge of his black shirt collar (as it was a Saturday and neither one of us was in our uniform) and promptly I pulled on it, deepening our kiss further. He didn't seem to have a problem with my actions, in fact in response he wrapped his free arm around the back of my waist and drew me in closer so that I was pressed tight against his chest. I grinned against his lips, having gotten what I wanted.

The kiss didn't last long, I was sure, though it seemed to last one incredible eternity to me and while our feverish kisses and adventurous hands showed no signs of stopping, I felt as though my lungs might explode any second, but even then I couldn't bring myself to break our kiss to draw breath. However we didn't have a say in the matter, our lungs had other ideas and, reluctantly, we pulled apart.

I was dazed, my head was clouded and full of nothing but the hear and now and the boy who still held me tightly against him, breathing heavily as my lungs fought to pull in oxygen and give it to my starved brain, I looked up to find him gazing down at me, a playful grin on his reddened lips. I returned the smile, feeling suddenly like laughing at the sheer happiness in side of me, I didn't though, because just then something was starting to dawn on me. Slowly my grin started to slip from my lips and a found myself staring at Draco's chest, I was forgetting something, I was sure that I was, I just couldn't remember what. a quick glance up at Draco revealed that he was looking at me in confusion and maybe even hurt, having apparently read my expression and misinterpreted it, however that soon changed and his eyes widened in realisation, he had just thought of something. And then it hit me, so very suddenly that I felt like I'd just been punched in the stomach, oh, my, God, I thought as my eyes went wide, what had I just done? I looked up at Draco and saw that his thoughts seemed to match my own, oh no, how stupid could I get, all this just for the sake of a game, what was wrong with me? I closed my eyes, unable to believe what I had just done, caught up so completely in the moment, in what had only been Draco proving a point, I had just kissed Draco Malfoy.

**Author note: Hum, so what do you think? Please review and be honest with me, because I'm a little iffy about this if truth be told. A massive thanks to those amazing people who review this for me, lots of love to you all :) x**


	19. Over my head

**Author note: o0o0o, this is a fairly speedy update for me! I'm quite pleased about that. anyway, please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the fantastic Harry Potter universe, nothing at all, and I especially don't own the lines that I have borrowed from the book (Half Blood Prince).**

**Chapter nineteen: over my head**

**Draco**

Idiot! Draco thought furiously as he raged through the Room of Requirement, upturning tables and all the strange items he found there, how could he be such an utter idiot, what possessed him to do what he just did? What was wrong with him wasn't he always telling himself that he didn't need any more distractions, that he should distance himself a bit from Ivy so that he could focus on his mission for the Dark Lord? And now he'd gone and kissed her! Why, he wasn't sure, but the fact remained that he had given in to the outlandish little voice in the back of his head that all of a sudden decided the perfect conclusion to show her that he could frighten her, would be to take her off her guard and kiss her. What a stupid idea that had been, how could he have ever thought that would end well?

Clearing a dusty midnight blue jewellery box, a yellowed skull with inhuman features and a lot of other random assortments, from a table with a swing of his arm Draco continued to tear apart the room in his frustration. It was a mistake to follow her, Draco's frantic mind reasoned, it was wrong for him to have followed her into the room just then, if he hadn't done that then the ki…then THAT would never have happened. In fact, it was a mistake for him to have ever had anything to do with her, he shouldn't have sought out her forgiveness and friendship, he should have just left her hating him, he should never have agreed to go to her house as a spy over Christmas, which allowed him to get all the closer to her, and he should never have sat with her on the train at the start of first year, maybe then he could have hated her like he hated all of Potter's friends. If he had never had anything to do with Ivy then this wouldn't be happening now, his mind wouldn't be whirling with a thousand thoughts and emotions that he couldn't understand and he would be working on the cabinet right this second, not worrying about what all this meant.

"Idiot!" he repeated this time out loud, as he snatched up a glass sphere from his side, which he was too furious to notice turned from a misty white colour to a deep red-ish purple at his touch. With one sudden movement Draco threw the sphere, which shifted back to its original colour mid flight, at the near by wall where it smashed, the sound it made as it did satisfied Draco a little, though he was too tense for it to do much to calm him.

With that Draco span away from the ruckus of the room and ran his hands thought his hair violently, in a show of frustration as he bent over. He didn't have time for this, he had to fix the vanishing cabinet and soon or else the Dark Lord would have both his and his family's heads, they were all paying the price for his fathers failure and up until now Draco had been more than pleased to make amends and restore honour to his family name. Something had changed now though, he didn't want this any more; he didn't want to be a Death Eater, he wanted to be normal, he wanted to be somebody SHE would respect and that scared Draco more than anything else. The blond boy let out a loud groan of pure agony before letting go of his hair and standing up straight, why did he have to go and kiss her? He asked himself feeling his anger change into despair, this wasn't going to go away now, he knew it, and he was stuck with these feelings now no matter how he tried to deny them. Before now he'd been happy just pretending he felt nothing, but now even that wasn't possible, he'd opened the flood gates and now he was drowning in his own emotions. With this realisation came no relief, in fact it was the worst conclusion he could have come to because he knew that he still had no choice over helping the Dark Lord, he was a Death Eater, he bore the Dark Mark, he had been given this task and if he didn't compete it then certain death would follow, he had no choice, he couldn't just sacrifice himself and his family, he had to do this.

Turning back around Draco spotted the accursed cabinet, hidden now under a thin grey sheet to keep any other student from toying with it, oh how he hated the sight of the damn thing. Standing a little taller and resigned to his task Draco swapped his pained expression for an expressionless one, he had no choice, no matter what he felt (or thought he felt) there was no way out of this but the Dark Lord's way, he had to fix the cabinet or face the consequences, but doing so now after realising what he had, Draco knew that the task would be all the more difficult.

**Ivy**

The top five reasons why I make my own life difficult:

1. I think that I know better than everyone else, e.g. not listening to my friends when they tell me a. don't go after McLaggen alone, that wont be a good idea and b. Draco Malfoy WILL hurt you so stay away.

2. I ignore what is right in front of me and talk myself out of a good idea e.g. my vision about Ron being poisoned, my original dislike for Draco and deciding that I wasn't going to chase after McLaggen.

3. I am competitive, not with sports or academically but with one very infuriating person, I always have to do one better than them or beat them at their own game.

4. I give in too easily e.g. forgiving people when I ought not to.

5. My emotions rule my head, namely my sudden bursts of anger and the very odd feeling I felt on the seventh floor corridor that stupid day, which I am unwilling to put a name to.

All of these reasons, and probably more character floors and stupid decisions of mine, are why I'm in the situation that I am. I still cannot believe that I actually kissed him back, not when he made it clear that he was joking around the first time, what had I been thinking? It is easily one of the biggest mistakes that I had made in a while and one that would only cause me more problems. But seriously, what did I think would happen? Did I think that it would end with Draco declaring his undying love for me and the both of us skipping off into the sunset together? I can't even call such an image to mind it's so unlikely. Looking back I can see that I simply wasn't thinking at all, in those brief moments I moved in instinct alone with some long dormant part of my brain guiding (or should I say misguiding) my actions. If I'd stopped to think, even for a second, about what I was doing then I was sure I would have stopped myself, of course I would, friend though he may be I wouldn't normally want to kiss Draco, I wouldn't! It was a game was all it was, a little bit of fun that turned a bit more passionate that it ought to have done, we were carried away with the moment, not thinking about what we were doing.

I wasn't the only one who felt that way either, Draco made it pretty obvious what he thought of our kissing, literally seconds after realisation had hit us he'd started his retreating, back stepping away from me with his eyes wide in shock with a unmissable underlining of disgust. Meanwhile I just stood there, blinking and trying to come to terms with this stupid thing that I had just done, as he walked away at an ever increasing speed until he disappeared back into the Room of Requirement looking appalled. I was shocked when the feeling of rejection cut through me like a knife, I felt wounded, it hurt that he was running away like he was after kissing me and I didn't know what to do with that or what the feeling meant. So in a sate of numb shock, but for my slashed heart I forced myself to leave and soon found myself running back to the common room, which had gotten busy in my absence, unfeeling I looked around but couldn't see Hermione anywhere, I guessed that she was still down at the library and made my way up to our dormitory, which was mercifully empty. Feeling more confused, hurt and strange than I had ever felt before (even more so than Boxing Day) I sat on my bed trying to make sense of my emotions, which even now weeks down the line I haven't figured out yet.

Draco kissed me in jest, just to prove that he could, and wanting to get one over on him I kissed him back, however even though we had both achieved what we wanted we carried on, we both even went so far as to try and deepen the kiss. Which might be misinterpreted as us both having a mutual liking for each other, which of course was not the case as I felt so shocked by what I had done and Draco ended up running away. But what made all of this really confusing was the emotions that went along with that, shock and a strange happiness when Draco first kissed me, naughtiness and determination when I kissed him back, and pure euphoria when we got into our kissing, and then ultimately the hurt and confusion and disbelief at what I had done. That was what had me sitting up late that night trying to figure out what was going through my head and heart and what it all meant, that was why I was still confused now and didn't seem to stand a chance of understanding it any time soon.

But like I said, that was weeks ago now and I was still confused, I'd just resolved not to think about it as much and concluded that the kiss meant nothing to the both of us. So exiting the charms classroom with Harry, Ron and Hermione, a lesson that had been taken up by Harry telling us all about his exploits the previous night, where he had taken a swig of Felix Felicis with the intention of wheedling the necessary memory from Slughorn and he ended up attending the funeral for Hagrid's giant spider Aragog (an event the rest of us had bowed out of) and managed to obtain the memory whilst there, and then telling us exactly what Slughorn had been trying to hide by changing his own memory, which was that Riddle had asked him about Horcruxes. So anyway, leaving charms I had been in a pretty good mood since I wasn't dwelling on the whole Draco thing much, I hadn't told any of the others about the kiss, I knew that they'd only say that they had told me so, so why bother? However though I might not have wanted it to Draco's rejection did take its toll on me, and for a while after the incident I was moody and annoyed, because quite frankly wouldn't you after some guy looked at you the way he did me, in pure horror at what he had done? It didn't matter that I was sure I didn't like him like that; it still hurt to be rejected. Despite my moodiness though the others could see something was bothering me and Hermione did her best to comfort me, as did Harry and Ron (who were released from the hospital wing the day after the kissing incident) in an awkward male friend sort of way.

I wasn't too bad though, and I was laughing at a joke Harry had cracked, and Ron didn't appreciate, since it was about him splitting up with Lavender, something Ron didn't have a clue about how that happened but the rest of us knew it was because word had gotten around the school that he'd called out for Hermione while sick in his hospital bed. And I was biting back a joking comment about how Harry looked particularly pleased when we told him Ginny and Dean had split up, something Harry thought we were all oblivious to, the fact that he fancied Ginny, and Hermione and I often speculated about and marvelled at how Ron could be so oblivious to. However, I was still laughing when we started walking down the corridor and I spotted him.

My laugh cut off abruptly in my throat and I slowed down a little, he was standing further down the corridor outside the transfiguration classroom, looking like he was waiting for someone the way he was leaning against the wall. I felt my heart rate suddenly pick up and worked to keep my expression neutral, though I was sure I must have looked at least mildly stunned, as the others were looking at me in confusion.

I cleared my throat and turned back to them, though I could still see him from the corner of my eye "so, Ron when are you and Harry taking your apparation tests?" I asked suddenly to make conversation, referring to how both Harry and Ron would be sitting their exams latter this year as Ron had failed the one he took the other week, only by half an eyebrow though, while Hermione and I had passed.

"Err; not sure, don't think a date's been set." Ron replied, confused by my question and looking a bit panicked by it, obviously I'd gotten him worried that he ought to know by now.

From the corner of my eye I kept watch on Draco, and I was half convinced that he wouldn't see me until he slowly raised his blond head and looked right at me; I could see his blue eyes flashing from even this distance. Subconsciously I turned to look at him too, and feeling the blood rush to my cheeks I stared back at him, though not with the intensity he was sending my way. He just lent there, staring at me with an unreadable expression in place until he promptly looked away and I felt myself deflate and lost the determined, strong expression I had been wearing whilst under his gaze. He always did that now, looked away whenever I looked at him, it was clear that he was avoiding me and I knew full well that I was probably doing the same, we hadn't spoke properly since the incident on the seventh floor and the lessons I shared with him, like potions, were positively painful now as a result. We hadn't fallen out per say, we just didn't talk, and I hated that, because however much his rejection might have hurt I missed him as a friend and know that it was only a knee jerk reaction to his response that had me feeling hurt anyway, I'd probably have ran too if I had been given half the chance. We were friends, and friends don't kiss other friends the way we did, it was bound to make things awkward.

Feeling uncomfortable and well aware that I was blushing quite badly now, I turned back to my friends, all of which were looking at me oddly "oh sorry Ron," I said not wanting to worry him "I just thought you might have heard."

"No," answered Harry, his dark eyebrows knitted together in a frown as he looked between me and Draco, who he had spotted down the busy corridor "is everything okay?" he asked and beside him Ron turned to face me and Hermione pulled a concerned expression.

"Of course," I laughed as though that was the most ridiculous question in the world "I'm fine."

Though I smiled at them in an attempt to reassure them my friends did not look convinced, not in the slightest, something that wasn't helped by the sudden appearance of Ginny Weasley.

"Hi you lot," she greeted as she approached before he gaze landed on me and she asked "what's up with Ivy?" with concern in her voice.

"Nothing," I said exasperatedly before anyone else could say anything "why does everyone think something's wrong?"

"Because you're the colour of a beetroot and look like someone's just kicked you in the stomach." Ginny answered bluntly before softening her tone and saying "but seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes," I said looking away from the four sets of worried eyes that were watching me, feeling embarrassed. That was a bad choice though as my gaze found Draco instead and I found out who he had been waiting for, the dark haired Pansy Parkinson sauntered to Draco's side and snaked her arm around his in a clearly possessive manner, looking around the crowds of students in order to see this I found myself feeling sick with no obvious reason as to why. I was still watching the pair when they started walking down the corridor towards us, Draco was looking in completely opposite direction to me so he didn't clap eyes on me again; Pansy spotted me though, and pulled a very nasty, very vindictive smirk in my direction before sticking her pug nose up in the air and clinging tighter to Draco's arm. And that, a masochistic part of my brain said, is why he rejected you.

"You're right, Gin," Ron observed, his voice breaking through my bubble and reminding me of my audience "she does look like he's been kicked in the stomach."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as I turned back to look at them, feeling, for no good reason, incredibly hurt, and not by Ron's words. Why should I feel like that, didn't I decide that I didn't care about Draco other than as a friend? Then why does it bother me that Pansy's draped over his arm like that? I knew why she had shot me the look that she did, Pavarti had told me just last week that she's heard that Pansy thought I fancied Draco (unlikely) and so she was actively trying to get me to keep away from him. Not that her efforts were needed right now since we were both avoiding each other like the plague. However when all this blew over, as I hoped it would, and Draco and I got back to being are usual sometimes friends, then I could do without her throwing me the looks she did, I wasn't a threat to her, didn't she know that?

Turning my attention fully to my friends I found Hermione and Ginny wearing twin expressions of concern, Ron looking sorry and Harry frowning after Draco. Harry's dislike and obsession with Draco had been reaching new levels lately, ever since I let it slip that I'd seen Draco going into the Room of Requirement once and Harry had decided that that must be where Draco was going when he disappeared off the Marauder's Map. Harry still believed that Draco was up to something for Voldermort, no matter how many times Hermione, Ron and I tried to convince him otherwise, and the fact that Harry seemed to sense that my occasional hurt was due to Draco had him hating Draco more than ever.

"I'm fine," I repeated at their stares "I mean it, there's nothing wrong." I stressed and my friends seemed to resolve to leave me be, probably until I realised that I needed their help, or so I don't doubt their reasoning was. What I said was the truth though, I was fine, initially I had been hurt and annoyed by what Draco did, but I was also shocked at my own behaviour that day as well, I didn't blame him, though I wasn't happy that he was ignoring me even if I wasn't exactly in the mood to be talking to him. Right now, all I wanted was for us to put this behind us and carry on being our strange version of friends, but this wasn't something we could both just forget instantly, we both needed time to get over our stupidity.

Ginny had to leave then, since she was on her way to meet Luna in the library, and I watched with a slight smile on my lips as Harry longingly watched her go, bless, I thought in spite of myself, he really did like her. And with that we all headed back to the common room, since they all had a gap between now and their next lesson, Harry and I were both silent, me contemplating my own stupidity, and he (I could only imagine) thinking about Ginny. Our silence wasn't awkward though as beside us Hermione was trying to explain to Ron what our charms homework would involve, as Ron hadn't been paying attention, much to Hermione's distress.

In next to know time we were climbing through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room, where I was roused from my deep thinking by the commotion going on in there. In the centre of the room was a large gathering of seventh years, all talking excitedly around one person.

"Katie!" You're back! Are you okay?" Hermione cried before hurrying towards Katie, thrilled to see that Katie was better I was right behind her and the boys came forwards after me.

Looking much better than the last time we had seen her and grinning pleasantly at us from in amongst all her friends Katie said "I'm really well! They let me out of St Mungo's on Monday; I had a couple of days at home with mum and dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry…" Katie said pulling a face and instantly Harry launched into his response, meanwhile I was subjected to the memory of what had happened after I chased after McLaggen, yet again, gawd, how stupid must I have been to think that going after him was a good idea? Look where it landed me.

I came out of my inner musings however, just in time to hear Harry say "Listen, Katie…" he paused and I watched as Hermione pulled a unimpressed expression, clearly she knew as well as I did what Harry was about to ask, and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at my black haired friend, couldn't he just let it drop? "…that necklace…can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," was Katie's honest response "everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks." Well then, I thought rationally, that meant that it couldn't be Draco, unless he had an unnatural likeness for loitering in the ladies' room that I didn't know about.

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" Hermione asked to clarify.

"Well, I know I pushed open the door," Katie told us, the look on her face telling me that she was remembering the incident and I felt bad for her having to do that as she looked troubled by it "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St Mungo's. Listen, I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if it is my first day back…" Katie said taking up her bag and books since she was late for Transfiguration.

Harry looked a little dejected to have received no leads on the cursed necklace, and while I was glad that Katie hadn't turned around and said that Draco gave her the package that day in Hogsmeade, since he told me he wasn't a full Death Eater and that he didn't do anything for Voldermort anymore, I was still going to comfort my friend. Putting my hand on Harry's shoulder I turned to him and said "Never mind, Harry, its best we leave this sort of stuff to the teachers and Aurors anyway." At which he nodded but didn't look convinced.

"So it must have been a girl or a woman who gave Katie the necklace," Hermione said as we all sat down in the empty seats left by Katie and her friends, by the fireplace "to be in the ladies' bathroom."

Sighing I tucked my feet underneath me and got comfy, we could be sat here a while having this conversation, Ron had similar ideas and rested one arm on an bent knee from where he sat on the floor in front of Hermione's arm chair.

"Or someone who looked like a girl or a woman," Harry suggested "Don't forget, there was a cauldronful of Polyjuice Potion at Hogwarts. We know some of it got stolen…" Harry mused and in my minds eye I recalled the time in second year where we had brewed a batch of the potion in order to sneak into the Slytherin common room, I'd ended up turning into Parkinson, the mere thought of being that sneering cow had me feeling sick, that alone had been worse than the transformation itself "I think I'm going to go and take another swig of Felix, and have a go at the Room of Requirement again." Harry resolved moving to get up before Hermione stopped him.

"That would be a complete waste of potion," she said pulling one of her text books from her school bag "Luck can only get you so far Harry, don't go wasting the rest of the potion! You'll need all the luck you can get if Dumbledore takes you along with him…" Hermione said, dropping her voice as she spoke about the other thing Harry had found out last night, that Dumbledore was willing to let him go with him when he sought out the next Horcrux.

"Hermione's right, Harry," I agreed, as while excited for Harry about the prospect of him going on a mission thing with Dumbledore that could ultimately lead to the destruction of Voldermort, I was worried that he might get hurt there. "It's not worth it, if whoever is in there" I still refused to believe that it was Draco or that if it was he was doing anything wrong…or at least Death Eater related "has requested that no one else can enter then you aren't going to get in, no matter how lucky you are."

"Couldn't we just make some more?" Ron asked totally ignoring what Hermione and I had just said and causing the both of us to shoot him irritated looks "It'd be great to have a stock of it…have a look in the book…"

And with that suggestion Harry wasted no time in pulling his copy of Advanced Potion Making from his bag and flicking through it, Hermione who couldn't stand the thing rolled her eyes, I just watched, still a little annoyed that they had ignored us. Harry stopped when he found the page but his face soon dropped with disappointment.

"Blimey, it's seriously complicated," He said "it takes six months…you've got to let it stew…"

"Typical," Ron said in a gutted tone of voice, unsurprising, I thought, since it was obviously a very complex potion and I was sure Professor Slughorn had said it was lethal when brewed incorrectly. It was probably for the best it was so hard.

Hermione's reaction to this was surprising though, mainly because she didn't have one, instead of commenting on the potion or what the other two had said she asked "what's that tapping sound?" frowning in confusion as she looked around "can anyone else hear it?"

We all dropped quiet; the common room wasn't very busy right now so we all noticed the sound fairly quickly, it was a steady, rhythmic tapping sound and I recognised it instantly.

"An owl," I said getting to my feet and turning to the common room window, where I spotted a brown feathered puff ball beyond the glass "my owl." I said grinning suddenly as I crossed the room towards the window.

"What's she doing here now?" Ron asked getting to his feet as well.

"Don't know," I said from across the common room as I quickly unlatched the window and let Athena inside "hello girl," I greeted as she hopped onto my arm, suddenly very pleased to see the familiar face, not having seen her since the last time I went up to the owlery, not having any letters to send anywhere that wasn't a top secret location.

"She's got a letter," Hermione noticed pointing at my bird's beak, where indeed there was a letter.

"I wonder who it's from," Harry said looking up from the book he had been so absorbed in.

"Let's see," I said though I already had a sneaking suspicion as to who it might be from, or at least who I hoped it was from. Quickly I walked back towards my arm chair, where the others waited with interest, once I was sat down I stroked Athena's soft breast feathers before taking the letter from her beak, she let it go and hopped from my shoulder to my chair back.

"Go on then," Ron urged as I held the letter in my hands, staring down at my name written in what I hoped was familiar script, though I couldn't be sure if it was my imagination giving me what I wanted "open it." and it one more glance at them all I quickly tore open the letter, visibly relaxing when I read the name at the bottom.

"It's from my family," I said my lips spreading into a wide and grateful grin, exactly what I had been hoping for.

My friends all smiled back at me, happy that I was happy "what does it say?" Hermione asked and I complied, opting to read aloud since nothing that could potentially be dangerous (like them saying their location) would have been put in the letter for fear of it being intercepted.

They all sat and listened as I read aloud my letter, even though it was a few pages long, every one of them seemed to be interested and wore expressions on their faces that let me know just how pleased they were that I had received this letter. It was exactly what I needed, a loving letter from my family telling me how much they cared, how much they missed me and that they were still finding life in hiding strange but were adapting well and even beginning to get used to it. They wrote that they could see Marcus and Carcia becoming good friends and that it was like they had always known them, which I was glad of, they asked me how my friends were and they also told me of a few funny situations my siblings had gotten into and told me at least five times to keep safe where I was. By the end of reading the letter I had both laughed and cried, and was very grateful of the three people sat around me giving me much needed comfort and support. I really didn't deserve friends like these.

"Why do you think Athena brought you the letter, I thought that she wasn't allowed to take the letters to and from your parents?" Harry asked after I concluded my reading.

"Don't know," I shrugged as I folded up the letter "maybe Dumbledore thought she could do with the job, ay fatty," I teased my owl though she was nothing of the sought "not had too many letters to deliver of lately have you?" I asked her as I stroked her chest again.

"The other owl probably brought the letter to Dumbledore first," Hermione said from where she sat beside me "and then he gave the letter for Athena to give to you." deciding that was probably the case I nodded as I tucked the letter inside my robes pocket to keep for later "are you going to reply now?" Hermione asked and I nodded.

"We're only allowed to write every so often, I don't want to keep them waiting." I told them and with that, once again, they offered their help in writing my reply and again I accepted it, glad of their help.

Thanks to my friends I had the letter finished in no time, and so writing 'The Jones family' in bigish letters on the front of the envelope I held my arm out for my owl to hop on and got to my feet. "Come on then girl," I said as I reached the common room window "time for you to head back to the owlery." I opened the window and brought my arm close to the sill for her to fly out but Athena seemed uninterested in leaving and even when I shook my arm a little as a prompt, her talons remained burned firmly in the arm of my robes.

"Or not," I conceded, since she obviously wasn't going to budge, shutting the window I returned to my friends, who seemed to find it funny that I had no control over my owl.

"Looks like I'm taking her with me," I said and they all smirked and nodded "meet you back here?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed from where he lounged on the floor "how long do you reckon you'll be?" he asked and a shrugged, which jolted Athena and caused my owl to hoot her annoyance loudly in my ear.

"Not too long, probably not even half an hour, so I'll be back in time to walk to Defence Against the Dark Arts with you all." I told them and they all nodded and said they'd see me soon. Hastily I snatched up my letter and headed for the exit.

Once out of the common room and walking down the deserted corridors, which were only that way because there were lessons going on right now, I looked at Athena and said "you're an awkward little so an so, you know that?" my owl however didn't seem to mind, and simply hooted happily in my ear as she scooted up onto my shoulder so I could drop my arm, she seemed almost pleased with herself.

Shaking my head I carried on walking, so used to wandering around the castle now that I didn't even need to think about where I was going any more, my feet carried me towards Dumbledore's office without hardly any instruction from my brain, so I let my mind wander. As Athena bobbed on my shoulder, too lazy to fly while I was here to provide her with transport, I found myself absentmindedly looking around as I walked, staring at paintings I seen a hundred times before, admiring statues and inspecting suits of armour even though I was familiar with them all. I was so deep in my own little world, barely thinking, barely conscious as I focused on each individual thing and not the big picture, and never where I was going. That's my excuse, if anyone asks, I wasn't really conscious of anything much other than what I was glancing at and therefore I didn't see him coming. At least that was until the very last second, going from looking at a painting on my right to glance ahead of me I spotted him, looking nervous as he checked over his shoulder as he hurriedly made his way down the corridor towards me, only he appeared not to have seen me yet.

Draco Malfoy, looking like he was up to something, was still looking over his shoulder as he got nearer, I had stopped where I was, frozen, at least until a fresh blush warmed me up and I began to franticly search for a place to hide, spotting a little alcove to my left I went to dart into it but Athena had other ideas. As soon as I started my desperate dash towards the alcove Athena let out a loud cry of protest and Draco turned back around, his cold blue eyes landed on me and instantly I stopped and tried to make it look like I hadnt been trying to run away.

Under his gaze I felt my blush deepen even more and watched uncomfortably as a flash of annoyance crossed his face at seeing me here, feeling quite crap I looked away and glared at the owl on my shoulder. "Thanks," I hissed at her, but Athena's only response was a pleasant hoot. In fairness I wasn't that angry at her, I was more ticked about the look Draco had just given me, like I was irritating him just by being here, it made my blood boil but not quite as hot as it used to do, which frightened me a bit. I felt a right fool just standing there, while he looked at me and frowned, I knew that I was still blushing and hated that he was seeing me like this, so instinctively I straightened up set my expression as a defiant one. Unflinching I met Draco's cold gaze thinking that this might be a good thing, as embarrassing as it was it might be just the opportunity we needed to talk about what had happened and get back to being friends. Besides, this was the longest Draco had held my gaze in weeks.

As though reading my mind Draco immediately turned away, frowning all the more as he did so. I'd be lying if I said that didn't sting a little, to see someone who you considered a friend refusing to look at you hurt quite a bit, it also got me angry that he could treat me with such disregard, but I refused to act on that anger, no matter how mad he made me I was going to try and patch up our friendship. No matter what.

Taking me by surprise, Athena suddenly took flight, spreading her brown wings she soared across the distance between Draco and I, shrieking as she did. My owl reached Draco and flew around the back of him before flying straight back to me, he looked up at her noise and followed her graceful progress with his eyes and when she flew out of the nearest open window his gaze landed on me again. Strange bird. I thought as Athena disappeared from sight, what had she been playing at then? Feeling awkward again but determined not to leave here without making some progress I slipped my letter into my pocket and turned my head so I was looking at Draco again and was somewhat surprised to see that he was still watching me. I held his gaze and felt my heart swell, his face was contorted with a rare expression of vulnerability that I had only seen twice before, the very first day we met on the train and I had a vision about him and when he apparated straight into my house at Christmas. He looked like he needed help but I knew that he would never ask for it, he probably wasn't even conscious that he looked the way that he did, but he did, he looked so lost and torn and I really wanted nothing more than to help him.

Acting impulsively I started to walk towards him with every intention of helping him, no matter what that involved, he was my friend and he needed me. However it didn't work out quite like that. Whatever trance Draco and I were both under, standing here in our own little world, was broken by the sound of heavy footsteps coming from behind Draco. The blond boy turned then, his expression going very hard and unforgiving as he did so and I stopped where I was, struck by the sudden desire to retreat. The footsteps drew closer and a familiar figure rounded the corner behind Draco.

"Draco," the voice of Professor Snape called from down the corridor "do not walk away from me when I am talking to you."

Draco turned his face away from Snape but wouldn't look at me either, his cold blue eyes glared down at the floor in front of him, his expression stony. Feeling the way I sometimes did when I was having a vision, like I wasn't really there, like I was just thought and no one could see me, I watched the scene with confusion.

"Draco," Snape repeated, the hiss of a threat clear in his voice and his tone urgent, as though whatever they had been talking about before Draco left had been very important. Again Draco didn't respond and by this point the potions master was right beside him, however he didn't say anything further to Draco as he spotted me then.

There was still quite a distance between Draco and I, despite how I had been trying to close that, however by the way Snape looked at me you would have thought I had been sat on Draco's knee. He looked positively appalled to find me here, and looked between Draco and I as if we had been up to something we shouldn't have been and not simply standing here. His dark eyes narrowed as he looked between us, but before the hook nosed man looked away I was sure that I could see something that looked like hurt on his face before the walls came up and he addressed Draco again.

"You are to return to my office this instant," a furious Snape hissed "do you understand me?"

I blinked, suddenly overcome with the feeling that I was intruding on a private conversation even though if any one was interfering with something it was Snape, we had both been standing here first. I was a little surprised when Draco didn't respond again; he had always had respect for his head of house, unlike the greater student population who hated the greasy git with a passion, but now he seemed to dislike the man just as fiercely as everyone else, if not more so. I couldn't understand why, but I knew that this new hate had been building for a while as I could remember when Draco received a letter from Snape when he was at my house, he hadnt seemed to happy about the fact then and now he wouldn't even respond to Snape's words.

The corridor was silent, nobody spoke after that, even my own breathing seemed to echo from the walls around me, the room was so quiet next to nothing else could be heard. Frustrated and not appreciating being ignored Snape grabbed hold of Draco's arm, as though to take him back himself, Draco shrugged off his grip though and promptly, without so much as another glance at his mentor, briskly walked away. Shocked Snape stayed where he was for a moment before reacting, turning slightly purple in irritation, and perusing Draco. However, Draco was already halfway towards me, his expression furious as he glared at the floor and walked angrily towards me, I thought that he was going to walk right by me with no reaction, I thought he'd just ignore me like he did Snape, but still even thought I thought I knew this I still said,

"Draco?" in a voice that was surprisingly gentle.

He looked up then, his gaze met mine for only a fraction of a second before he hastily looked away again, but it had been enough, because Draco had displayed so much emotion in that one glance that had he looked at me for any longer I wouldn't have been able to just let him walk past me, which I knew was the right thing to do. His gaze was so intense, like he was trying to convey something vitally important but couldn't use words to do so, it shocked me so much to see such a strong emotion on his face that I almost gasped, I didn't though, I wouldn't let myself. Draco charged past me and Snape was hot on his heels, the look the potions master shot my way as he swept past me was a very cold and unfriendly one, but soon he had stormed past me too.

I turned then, and watched them both go, the letter in my pocket almost forgotten in the wake of this strange scene, what had all that been about? I wondered as they both disappeared from sight and I was left alone in the deserted corridor, as a sudden ominous feeling filled me, there was something here that I didn't know about, some great drama that was causing both Draco and Snape to act the way that they were and I knew that whatever it was it wasn't good. There was more going on here than met the eye and my senses had only just picked up on it, however, I could only wonder as to what it was and exactly how we would be effected.

**Author note: This was only supposed to be a little connecting chapter but one thing led to another and here is this 13 page beast, ah well, I kind of like it. So, what do you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this as I love reviews, they do a lot to motivate me. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, they mean a lot to me. Onwards then, I can hardly wait to crack on with the next chapter, it's a pretty important one, how about this, anyone who can guess what it will be do so in a review and I'll send you a preview (when I have one), its not a very hard question, I'm sure a few of you probably know already. Thanks again! :)**


	20. Too late

**Author note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really can't tell you how much it means to me that you take the time to tell me what you think :) x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related, especially not the quotes I have borrowed to fit the chapter into the book timing, they all belong to the amazing J K Rowling. **

**Chapter twenty: too late**

**Ivy**

Nothing very interesting happened over the following weeks, life at Hogwarts carried on in what was fast becoming the boring norm for me, lessons, glares from Pansy and her friends, and Draco ignoring me completely. I didn't like the way things were right then, it was a cold and bothersome existence and I missed Draco's friendship more than I cared to admit and hated that we still weren't talking, I was still mortified by what I had done that day on the seventh floor corridor, of course I was, but I desperately wanted for Draco and me to put that behind us and just go back how we used to be. It was a big ask, I knew that it was, but I didn't see why we shouldn't be able to do it.

The days slipped by and soon the soft chill of May passed into the warmth of June and I had yet to talk to Draco properly about being friends again. He refused, point blank to speak to me, look at me or even acknowledge that I existed and considering how I thought he was my friend that hurt quite a bit. I was determined though, but unfortunately so was he. But I wasn't about to give up without a fight, I waited for him after our lessons together, I approached him in the corridors, I waved at him over dinner, but still he ignored me and there wasn't much more that I could do without looking like a stalker. It made me so mad, that he could just pretend that I didn't exist and carry on like normal while I was trying my hardest to salvage our friendship, I cant tell you how many times I decided that I didn't care anymore and that he could just go take a short walk of the Astronomy tower for all I cared. It didn't last though, I'd bump into him again and resume my attempts to get him to notice me, I was still angry though, when he did finally speak to me he was in for a right bollocking from me, and a lesson in manners.

By comparison, one person that I couldn't seem to shake was Pansy Parkinson. It seemed like every time I turned a corner, looked up or left a room she was there, watching me with a haughty look of superiority on her face and a warning in her eyes. I ignored her of course, I'd never cared much for Parkinson and had always found her irritating at best, she however still seemed to view me as a threat to her (as far as I know) unofficial status as Draco's girlfriend. God knows why since Draco and I weren't actually talking right then and even when we had been it hadn't been without its heated arguments, but then again I guessed that some people were just naturally suspicious and untrusting. So, while everything around me started to return to normal (a pre Christmas normal when I'd been in a I-hate-Malfoy mood) and became dull again, I found that the only sparks of interest came from my friends, who I seriously take for granted at times and do not deserve. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept things interesting and kept me from slowly driving myself insane trying to figure out how to fix things between me and Draco. They were one aspect of my life that I was glad had returned to normal, Hermione and Ron were talking, no one was in the Hospital Wing, and we were all getting on again, I couldn't have been happier than when I was with my friends lounging by the Black Lake or curled up in the arm chairs of the common room, I'd missed just being with them.

So anyway, the weeks passed, June came and brought with it the warmed weather, which went a long way to improving everyone's mood, well almost everyone since Parkinson still glared at me and Draco wouldn't speak to me. But that was okay; while I wasn't giving up on getting Draco to talk to me just yet, I was no longer letting it bother me too much that he wasn't and was just getting on with things. So waking up in the dormitory with the sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains pleasantly I sat up and forgot my nightmare without any problems. Over the past few weeks I'd been subjected to some of the most confusing and emotive nightmares about the strangest combination of things, duels, forests, snakes, tents, Hogwarts, church yards, fire, caves, dragons, and the list went on. I'd had so many nightmares recently that they all seemed to blur and I couldn't remember how they separated out, they came in flashes anyway so that didn't help, I never glimpsed one terrible scene too long before it switched to something else. I wasn't too worried though, I'd had dreams about this sought of stuff my whole life and I guessed it was just my imagination going into over drive rather than anything more serious, especially as not one of the things I'd seen in those dreams had come true yet meaning I doubted that they were real visions.

This day passed in much the same way as all the others that week, and indeed the weeks before that, had. I got up, got dressed, went down the breakfast with Hermione where we met the boys and ate, Draco wasn't there (he always skipped breakfast these days), I went to lessons, spotted Draco once or twice, tried and failed to make contact with him, went to lunch, more Draco, went to my last remaining lessons of the day and then dinner. And that was where things started to deviate from their normal path. I entered the Great Hall with Harry and Ron and, out of habit more than actual hope, looked towards the Slytherin Table in search of Draco, who I expected to find about halfway down the table staring pensively into his plate, as he normally did. Only he wasn't there, his usual seat was empty and I felt some part of my awareness prickle, telling me that that wasn't a good thing. However I ignored it and walked with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was waiting.

"There you are," was her greeting "what took you so long?" she asked as she snapped shut the heavy book she had been reading and we all sat down.

"Erm, nothing," I said frowning in confusion, both at her words and the strange feeling of foreboding that still pestered me about Draco's absence, surely it couldn't mean anything.

"We came straight here," Harry added pulling a confused expression of his own, clearly wondering at Hermione's question.

"Yes, well, if I have to field one more question about what your strategy is for the next Quidditch match, or what you think our chances are against Ravenclaw, I might go mad." Hermione informed them as she resumed eating her stew.

"They're pestering you too, then?" I asked as I picked up my knife and fork, sending a smile in Hermione's direction despite the strong ominous feeling that still poked at me.

"Who?" Ron asked with his mouth full of bread, wasting no time at all in tucking into his dinner.

I could hardly stop the smile that blossomed on my lips at that, some things never changed, I thought just as Hermione shot Ron a disgusted look for him talking with his mouth full. "The rest of the house," I answered spearing the soft meat on my plate with my fork "they think that just because we're your friends we're the go to people when they want to find out our Quidditch tactics and can't find you two." I explained and popped the meat into my mouth.

Next week was the big Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Quidditch match, the last one of the season and the match that would decide Gryffindor's final place on the table for the year. It was a big deal and I wasn't really surprised that the whole house was practically bursting with excitement and dread, however while I was anxious about the match as well I didn't know any more about Harry's Quidditch tactics just from being his friend, and just like Hermione I was starting to find the constant pestering annoying, especially when I was trying to sought out other things. Besides that I had to admit that after the panic of the last match I was more than a little worried for all my friends during this one, I was just praying that my visions would carry on being good to me and let me know again if anything bad was going to happen.

"Why would they think that you two know what we're planning?" Harry asked and I shrugged, search me.

"Well it doesn't matter," Hermione said from where she sat across from me "since there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"They're just excited about the match and don't want us to lose again, it's not long now is it?" I said and beside me Ron put his knife and fork down on his half finished dinner.

"Don't remind me." He said sounding sick and grinning reassuringly I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," I comforted him "and if you do feel scared just look for McLaggen in the crowd and remember that you couldn't do worse than he did even if you tried, that and seeing how mad he looks that you're playing and not him ought to be good for a few laughs." I told him and across from Ron Harry snickered at the mental image that conjured, resulting in the rest of us laughing along with him.

We kept the laughter up for the rest of dinner, what with Harry describing Ginny's imitation of Ron floating frightened in front of the goal posts which had, apparently, caused a riot of laughter at practice, and each of us just generally laughing about our day. However as we ate and laughed together cheerfully I still couldn't seem to shake the feeling of foreboding that plagued me, nor could I stop myself from glancing over at the door or the Slytherin Table every once in a while to see if Draco had come in yet, he hadn't. I had wanted to try and talk to him again after dinner and that didn't look like it was happening today. Where was he? I wondered, pestered by the notion that it was wrong that he wasn't here, that something was going to go wrong. However these vague notions weren't visions and so it was best to ignore them, besides, I didn't want to bring my friends down by telling them these things. So I joined in with the banter at our table and did my best to push these feeling from my mind, even though they were always there, just on the edge of my consciousness along with the fact that Draco was absent.

When we finished eating the Great Hall was half empty and, still laughing, we left the Hall and were planning what we were going to do tonight since we had next to no homework to be doing. When we reached the Entrance Hall however, Hermione came over panicky all of a sudden. My bushy haired friend came to a complete stop halfway across the Entrance Hall and stared off into space blankly with a look on her face that I could only describe as similar to mine when I have a vision. We all stopped and turned to face her, worried.

"Hermione?" Harry asked taking a step towards the petrified girl.

"I think I might have made a mistake on my last Arithmancy essay," she said as though it were the end of the world and I felt myself smile, relived that it was nothing too serious, though you ought to try telling that to Hermione.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ron said in disbelief as Hermione thawed and started moving again.

"I've got to go and see Professor Vector," She said taking off past the three of us at a startling speed.

"Now?" Ron asked as he turned to watch her go, sounding like he could hardly believe what she was doing, Harry and I shared a glance and he smirked, same old Hermione.

"Yes now, he might not have marked them yet." She said as she continued to speed away from us.

Open mouthed Ron turned back to Harry and I "leave her to it," I told him with a grin before calling "see you back at the common room, Hermione." To the girl dashing up the Grand Staircase, she responded with some sort of affirmative response and disappeared from sight.

"I don't know how you can be surprised," Harry said to Ron as we started to walk again but Ron ignored his friend and simply said,

"She's bloody mental,"

"But we love her," I injected and Ron nodded, still in a state of disbelief.

"She's still mental though." he said again and Harry and I laughed as the three of us took to the stairs. The laughter didn't last long though as about halfway down the first floor corridor a seventh year Gryffindor, by the name of George I think, materialised and started to talk Quidditch with Harry and Ron. After that conversation and the departure of the seventh year Ron promptly excused himself to go to the toilet to throw up, his nerves must really be getting to him, I thought feeling sorry for him. However there was nothing we could do to help him right now as there was no telling how long he was going to be in there and Harry and I carried on walking, heading for the Gryffindor tower. We were halfway there then a familiar dreamy voice said,

"Ivy,"

Harry and I stopped and turned to find Luna floating towards us in a way that only she could, we smiled at out friend as she approached and said "oh good, I'm glad that I found you before you went too far, Professor McGonagall wanted me to give you this." at that Luna pulled an note from her pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks Luna," I said as I took it from her.

"It's no trouble," she said with a far away look on her face until she looked up at me "oh," she said sounding fascinated and her eyes going wide "you've got a Infisus on your shoulder, Ivy."

"A what?" I asked suddenly panicked, my head snapped to the side quickly as I checked both of my shoulders for signs of some sort of creature but found nothing.

"An Infisus," Luna repeated in her far way voice though she looked a little troubled, well as troubled as Luna ever got "they're little pixy like creatures that like to sit on people's shoulders, they're invisible most of the time but I caught a glimpse of it. They're very intelligent you know, an Infisus is a deeply spiritual creature that are supposed to be able to sense when something bad is about to happen so they climb up onto someone's shoulder to warn them," as Luna spoke I felt my stomach drop as I thought about the ominous feelings I had been getting, however then Luna added thoughtfully "but also they just like to sit up high, so I wouldn't be too worried."

"Oh, okay," I said because I didn't know what else to say "err, Luna, how do I get rid of it?" I asked feeling uncomfortable with the idea of a little creature that could sense when bad things were going to happen sitting on my shoulder, even if it was unlikely that I even existed. I didn't want to feel any more worried.

"You cant," she said lightly "an Infisus won't leave until it wants to, but don't worry; they're supposed to be good luck."

"But Luna," I said pointedly "didn't you just say that they came just before something bad happened?"

"Oh yes," she laughed breathily "I did say that, huh, I wonder why people say they're good luck then." She mused doing nothing for my growing concern "anyway I'd better go, bye Ivy, bye Harry." She said waving to us both before drifting dreamily down the corridor.

"Bye Luna," we coursed watching her go and slowly the feeling of foreboding that was bothering me tightened its hold, I was getting more and more concerned by the second no matter how many times I told myself that it was just because of what Luna had said.

"So," Harry said turning to me and patting an invisible head just above my shoulder "what are you going to call your new pet?" he asked with a grin and I whacked him in the stomach with my arm.

"Shut up," I said without any real force behind it and Harry was still grinning, there was a moments silence before I asked "do you think they're real?"

Harry shrugged "Maybe," he hedged before adding "but lovely as Luna is not very many of creatures she tells us about turn about to be real."

"True," I agreed and started to feel a little better, though thoughts of Draco's absence, Luna's words and my own bad feeling still ran around my head.

"What does the letter say then?" Harry asked nodding to the piece of parchment in my hands that I had almost forgotten about. I opened it quickly, read the familiar script of Professor McGonagall and groaned.

"You're kidding me," I complained before swinging my bag around and hunting through it desperately.

"What?" Harry asked as I searched, seeing the frantic expression on my face.

"McGonagall says there's a sheet missing from my homework and that if I don't bring her it she'll be grading it a D." I explained, seriously annoyed because I'd worked so hard on that Transfiguration essay and if I couldn't find the last sheet and I got a D or had to write the page again I'd not be best pleased.

"So?" Harry asked as though there were worse things, which I supposed that there was, I just could do without my grades dropping in Transfiguration.

"So, I worked really hard on that essay." I told him as I pushed aside old ink bottles and pricked my fingers with broken quills in my search for the lost sheet, starting to panic that I'd lost it completely.

"Yeah but Transfiguration is one of your best subjects, your whole final grade isn't going to go up in smoke if you get one D." he reasoned, and to which I replied,

"That's not the point…ah ha!" I exclaimed pulling the formerly lost sheet from the very bottom of my bag, why do they always end up there? I only put it in this morning "got it." I said ginning in relief and ignoring Harry as he muttered something about me starting to act like Hermione.

"I've gotta take this to McGonagall, you coming or going back to the common room?" I asked readjusting my bag on my shoulder and grasping the sheet in my hand.

"I'll go back to the common room, if that's okay?" Harry asked and I told him that was fine and that I'd see him up there in a bit.

Turning around and heading towards McGonagall's office I found myself thinking about what Luna had said again. An Infisus, isn't that what she had said that I had on my shoulder? A little creature that warned you when something bad was going to happen. Well, it was certainly an interesting idea and I definitely felt like someone was trying to warn me about something, it was a feeling that I couldn't seem to shift and it had started when I'd noticed that Draco wasn't at dinner. What did that mean? Did it mean that something bad was going to happen to him or that it was bad that he wasn't a dinner? Because he usually was, even though he was ignoring me. I frowned, it didn't matter, Draco not turning up at dinner was hardly anything to worry about, he was free to do whatever he wanted and maybe he just didn't feel hungry today or didn't want to come down to the Great Hall, I shouldn't get worried just because he didn't do what he always did. I closed my eyes, feeling somewhat embarrassed, I was almost as obsessed as Harry now and it was starting to creep me out, never mind Draco. Maybe I ought to stop trying to get his attention for a bit, just leave him to his sulking or whatever and try again when he'd cheered up again; even as I thought it I knew that such a thing was unlikely. He'd been like this for a month now and his mood showed no sign of improving any time soon, I was stupid if I thought that just leaving things would make them better. But what could I do, just give up and resign to the fact that Draco and I were just too different to get along? Maybe that would be the smart thing to do, but was I that smart?

I was almost at Professor McGonagall's office and still undecided as to what I should do next about Draco, feeling significantly more troubled and worried than I had been just half an hour ago in the Great Hall with my friends, I felt my worry reach an uncomfortable peek. I felt really bad and really frightened; the kind of frightened that had me wanting to run towards or away from something despite how there was no reason to do so. I stopped walking and had to actively fight the urge to run somewhere, my heart was beating frantically in my chest for no good reason and my breath was coming out in quick pants. Something was going to happen, every fibre of my being was practically screaming at me, something really bad. And then a vision took me, the shock of it was so violent that I let out a gasp and sprang ramrod straight, I felt my eyes widen but soon lost sight of what was right in front of me as my second sight took over. A chilly, otherworldly breeze swept across the front of my brain and my vision burst forward.

I was in a corridor, different to the one I had been standing in just seconds before but definitely one of the ones at Hogwarts, on the fourth floor, judging by the portraits and statues around me. After that the first thing I realised in this vision was that I was excited, or was it anxious? Either way I desperately wanted to get to wherever I was going and fast, I couldn't walk fast though, I had to be quiet, I had to sneak or else he would hear me. Black shoes silent on the stone floor I crept forwards, barely glancing at a noble looking grandfather clock as I passed it as I got even closer to my destination, the time on its elegant face read five forty-five. I wasn't myself, in-between the jolts of anticipation I was feeling I was able to work out that much, I definitely wasn't myself because I couldn't feel my hair resting against my neck and shoulders, meaning that I was either a boy or a girl with short hair, also a pair of glasses rested on my nose, something I had never worn in my life. However I couldn't think much more of that as my host's mind focused on the feeling of anticipation again, I was almost there, I had almost reached the room where he was hiding and I was fascinated to know what he was up to in there, would this trip prove that my suspicions were true? I reached the door and personally (as in not the person I was in the vision) I was somewhat surprised and a little revolted to find that it was the boy's toilets. Worrying about how clean my inner eye was to be giving me such a vision, I wasn't paying much attention and was slightly surprised when I pressed my ear to the door. I couldn't hear anything and so very gently I pushed the door open so that I might hear something.

"Don't," whined a female voice I really hadn't been expecting to hear, hadn't my host said it was a he they were looking for? "Don't….tell me what's wrong…I can help you…" Moaning Myrtle said emotively from one of the cubicles.

"No one can help me," a pained and startlingly familiar voice said from by the sinks. It was Draco "I can't do it…not now…it won't work and even if it did she'd never…I can't…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…"

The person whose perspective I was seeing all of this from, was very shocked to find that in addition to this little speech Draco was also crying, however not as shocked or stunned as I was by the scene, it was vulnerability like I'd never seen before, Draco sounded so hurt and there was nothing I could do about it.

Shaking and taking gasping breaths Draco's grip on the sinks tightened, his back was to the door and he had his head was bowed before the basin. My heart (mine not whoever was watching this) broke at the sight of him like that, the proud Draco Malfoy reduced to this and suffering all alone, it didn't seem right, while Draco had never been particularly brave and was well known for whimpering when he got his ass handed to him, it had never been like this before, this was serious. A violent shudder rocked Draco's shoulders and he slowly looked up into the mirror, his expression going hard as he realised, at the exact moment I did, who was watching him. It was Harry, I could see his reflection in the mirror, I was watching all this from Harry's perspective.

Draco's reaction was instant, he span around, wand in hand with a furious expression on his face, his hex exploded from his lips just as I (or rather Harry) drew his wand. Draco's spell missed by inches and I cringed as it hit a lamp behind me and caused it to shatter, I…err Harry, threw himself to the side and I watched through his eyes as he thought the word LEVICORPUS! And sent the spell towards the seething blond boy by the sinks. It didn't hit target though, Malfoy deflected the jinx easily and raised his wand for another go.

"No! No! Stop it!" Moaning Myrtle shrieked and for once I agreed with her, they were duelling like they really meant it and that frightened me, I'd never seen that look on Draco's face before, he looked deathly serious and I was terrified of what they might do to each other. There was nothing I could do though, I couldn't stop them, all I could do was watch in horror as Draco shot another spell and the bin behind Harry and I exploded with a loud bang and a shower of rubbish.

"Stop! STOP!" Myrtle carried on shouting, vocalising the thoughts that I couldn't from this position but still the two boys ignored her, even as her words echoed back at them from around the tiled room.

I heard Harry send the Leg-Locker Curse silently with his mind, however it missed Draco and rebounded off the wall behind the blonds' ear and smashed the cistern behind Myrtle who screamed shrilly in response. Water poured out of the broken tank and I felt Harry's fear as he slipped on the water flooding the room and landed on the damp floor, together we watched as Draco raised his wand again, his face contorted in an expression of pure rage as he shouted "Cruici-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry cried, beating Draco to it with the spell he didn't know the purpose of, he was thinking about that as he sent it and I heard him, he only knew that it was for enemies, he didn't know what it did. I didn't get to find out to find out what it did either; I saw blood erupt from Draco's face and chest and knew that whatever the spell had done, it was bad. And then I was being pulled back into reality, my second sight left me and I was somewhat surprised and disorientated to find that I was standing not too far away from McGonagall's office and wasn't in the boy's bathroom on the forth floor. What am I doing here? I wondered before I spotted the sheet of parchment in my hand and decided that it didn't matter.

I was shaking, my legs barely supporting me as they threatened to give way beneath me, I felt like I might be sick from pure fear for my friends, who knew what had happened after the vision ended? I pulled my wrist up so that I could check the time, but even that movement had me swaying on my feet, unstable, I didn't care though, the watch face read five forty, I had five minutes. It was going to happen today, I knew with every fibre of my being that my vision was going to happen today, in five minutes.

Turning around I ran as fast as I could back the way I had come, stuffing my homework inside my robes as I did so. My legs were unstable beneath me but I forced them on, running faster than I would have thought possible down the corridors, through crowds of students and towards the staircases, shouts and insults followed me as I knocked people out my way in my haste but I didn't care, I was seeing in tunnel vision, my gaze focused on what was directly ahead of me. I felt almost as sick with fear as I had the night last year when we went to the Ministry to save Sirius, it was that kind of dread that filled my heart, only it was different this time, not quite as strong but powerful in other ways, I knew that it was unlikely that either one of my friends were in a life threatening situation, but they were still in danger. The very last thing that I had seen before the vision ended flashed before my eyes, Draco's blood covered face and the look of pure, honest to God fear on his face, no one should look like that. I paled just at the memory and I had the grab hold of the banister of the stairs I was running up just to keep myself on my feet, I had a horrible feeling that my five minutes had already passed, who knew how much of what I had seen I could prevent but I still kept on running, I had to do what I could. It didn't matter that Draco and I weren't speaking, he needed my help and I was going to give it, Harry needed me too, there was no telling what Draco might have done next, I had heard him about to use a Unforgivable Curse, what was to stop him trying again? Nothing, and besides that I'd felt Harry's shock and guilt when he saw the initial effect of the spell he cast, if it did something really bad and Harry had used it he would regret it for the rest of his life, I knew him well enough to know that he would and I didn't want him to have to suffer that. They both needed me and I had to stop this if I could.

I reached the forth floor and started sprinting towards the boy's bathroom however I was cut off suddenly by the appearance of a tall, black robed figure, I was about to shove them aside, angry to have my way blocked at such a time as this, but I stopped short when I realised who it was.

"And where do we think we are going, Miss. Jones?" Snape asked me, a cold tone of contempt in his voice "need I remind you that this is a school corridor, not a running track?"

"Professor," I breathed wondering what he was doing all the way up here but then deciding that he was probably looking for Draco again. I looked around him, I could see the boy's bathroom from here but it was too far away so I couldn't hear any sounds that might mean there was a duel going on and so neither could Snape "I'm sorry," I apologised in too much of a hurry to care about how I was actually being polite to him "I'll slow down." I said moving to go passed him but he sidestepped to cut me off again.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked me suspiciously, no doubt concocting some deviant act in his mind that I must have been up to.

"Nowhere," I answered before pausing, should I tell him? I wondered, maybe a teacher was what was needed to break this duel up, what could I do to stop them both if they were still fighting? But wouldn't that be grassing? I wasn't a grass but what if one of them was seriously hurt, what then? Frantic with worry and indecision I thought hard and bit my lip with effort before finally making my choice "down there," I told him pointing towards the bathroom "sir," I paused not sure how to word this, I was sure Snape knew about my visions since he was part of the Order but I didn't want to just come out and say it in front of him "I think you need to come with me."

"Why?" Snape asked just as suspicious as before "what's happening down there, Jones?"

"A duel," I said leaving out the sir this time "I...err…saw it." I said stressing the last part and hoping that he understood what I meant. He seemed to as Snape's eyes went wide, and then narrowed before he opened his mouth to speak, however in my hate I cut across him, we didn't have the time to stand here talking.

"No time," I said before running around him and taking off down the corridor, hoping that he would follow me even if it was only to yell at me for running away from him and talking over him, I didn't care though, so long as he got to the boy's toilets then he would be able to help me.

"Jones!" Snape shouted running after me and I sped up as I neared the bathroom thinking that at least his hate for me was coming in handy know, he might have just ignored me otherwise.

I reached the door just as a loud cry of "SECTUMSEMPRA!" sounded through the wood and suddenly even more terrified I pushed open the door, ignoring Snape's protests and dashing into the flooding room just in time to see blood spurt from the horrific wounds cut with an invisible blade on Draco's face and chest. Face twisted in fear and pain Draco staggered back and collapsed onto the floor with a splash.

"No -" Harry gasped at the same time as I screamed, Harry looked around and spotted me there behind him, his face as white as a sheet and genuine horror in his eyes.

Harry and I shared a look before skidding and splashing through the water towards Draco where we both collapsed at his side, Harry on his right hand side me on his left. Draco's face was now covered in scarlet and his hands were clawing helplessly at his blood soaked chest, blood was still gushing from his wounds and showing no signs of stopping any time soon.

"No – I didn't – " Harry spluttered looking completely sickened and lost as he looked over the, bloody, trembling form of Draco Malfoy.

"What do we do?" I half asked half shrieked at Harry, who looked at me helplessly before Myrtle let out a scream that was in a whole other league to my own in terms of volume.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" she cried as I grabbed hold of one of Draco's hands, pulled it away from his chest to stop him touching the wound and held it comfortingly, even though I was terrified and was shaking almost as badly as he was. My other hand fluttering uselessly over Draco's wounds as though that might somehow help I looked between him and Harry, at a loss as to what to do.

At that moment however the door to the bathroom was mercifully thrown open, Snape burst in and honest to God I had never been so relieved in my entire life to see the miserable, hook nosed professor. He quickly took in the scene that was right before him, with a frightened Harry and a terrified me knelt beside Draco, who was lying on the bathroom floor with horrific wounds in a puddle of his own blood, all to the soundtrack of water dripping from the smashed cistern and Myrtle's wailing. A furious expression crossed his face before he charged into the room, pushed Harry roughly aside and knelt over Draco, Snape then drew his wand and traced it over the gashes in Draco's chest and face muttering a spell that even this close to him, I couldn't hear. As Snape worked the blood pouring from the wounds slowed and soon after that they appeared to be stitching themselves up. I breathed again.

I looked at Harry, too relieved for words that Draco was being fixed up, I gave him a shaky smile but my friend wasn't looking at me, he was staring at Draco still, his chest heaving as though he had just ran a mile, covered in blood and water and looking riddled with self loathing. I wanted to comfort Harry, who understandably seemed to be taking what he had just done very badly, but at that moment the previously slack fingers I was gripping tightened in my grasp and held firmly onto mine. Feeling a jolt of something I turned back to look at Draco, who Snape was still trying to help with his mysterious spell, and saw that the blond Slytherin was looking at me, his blue eyed gaze unfocused but definitely on me. I gave him a sad smile and gripped his hand a little tighter in response, at that Draco let out a heavy breath and let his head fall back, his unsteady gaze was still trained on me and of course, with him in this state, I couldn't look away.

Above us Myrtle was still sobbing and behind Snape Harry was still sitting in a stunned silence, like them both I too was absorbed in what I was doing, silently comforting the wounded boy beside me. Gently I stroked the back of Draco's bloody hand with my thumb, in a way that I wouldn't have been able to in any other circumstance, and tried to make him feel better. I didn't know how successful I was but I do know that Draco's eyes never left my face as he lay there on the bathroom floor, his blue gaze that had been so cold this past month was now frightened and unsure and, in truth, that upset me more than anything else. That he was so scared. I was so deep in my own thoughts and trying to work out how Draco was that I was startled when Snape started to lift Draco back onto his feet, stepping up with them I gave Draco's hand one more reassuring squeeze before letting go. I thought that I might have been sly about it but Snape still noticed, sending me an unnecessarily cold look the professor started to guide and unsteady Draco to the door.

"You need the Hospital Wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that…come…" he said as he neared the door.

Draco, who could just about support his own weight with Snape's help, looked back over his shoulder at me, seeming almost lost. Feeling my heart constrict with worry I told myself that if he was still in danger then Snape would be levitating him to the Hospital Wing in a hurry, not walking him there, and I had to trust that Snape knew what he was doing, since he sure looked like he did. As much as I didn't like Snape, as much as I hated the way he treated me and my friends and the way that he looked at me of late, with so much hate like just to look at me was causing him physical pain that he blamed me for, he'd look after Draco and had been in the right place at the right time. Without him this might have ended very differently.

"And you, Potter," Snape concluded in a voice that could be described as nothing but furious "you wait here for me, you too Jones."

Behind me Harry got to his feet slowly, a look of numb shock still clear on his features, I saw his right hand quiver and realised that he was shaking as he looked down on the floor. Convinced that Harry was going to obey him Snape turned and left, leading Draco out the door and down the corridor with an expression like thunder firmly in place on his hard face. Feeling sick and lost myself I wrapped my arms around me, not even flinching when my arms made contact with my soaking robes, stained dark with blood and water, I was hardly aware that I was covered in both substances and I didn't care anyway. Slowly I turned back to face Harry, who looked dreadful, more than as bad as I felt, and cautiously approached him so as not to startle him. When I reached my friend I put a gentle hand on his shoulder, I didn't blame Harry for anything, I'd been in his head when he cast the spell, I knew that he didn't know that it would do what it did to Draco and I was sure that if he could Harry would take it back. Unfortunately I doubted others would see things that way.

"Did you see it?" Harry asked, his voice shaken and not looking up from where he stared at the floor.

I nodded, then realised that he couldn't see me and said "yes," my voice was hoarse and croaky due to my screaming, shouting and just sheer horror at what had happened. Looking up from Harry I stared blankly into the room, remembering what I had seen and hating that I hadn't made it in time to change things, this might have been so different if I had. I'd tried my best, I'd ran here almost the second after I'd had to vision but it simply hadn't been good enough, I was too far away and there hadn't been enough time. I knew that I'd be furious at the absolute uselessness of my visions later, but right now I was feeling too many emotions to even contemplate another. Draco was fine, I told myself, and so was Harry, both were okay in a manner of speaking and that was what was important. I was still trembling though.

I was terrified despite all my composure and positive thinking, I was so frightened that Draco wouldn't be okay, that Harry might blame himself too much for this and he'd suffer for it, I dreaded that this wouldn't end well. I was scared, I had the feeling that this was the turning point, that from here on out we were all heading towards some serious pain, something had shifted in the air and I didn't know if I was imagining it or if my second sight was really picking up on it. It felt…not wrong exactly, but sought of wrong, definitely not right and definitely frightening, this event hadn't exactly triggered something, I was sure of as much, but it might have been the beginning of the end. At least if these feeling were to be believed. My emotions were racing a thousand miles an hour and I didn't know if I liked the direction they were going, so with my heart pounding with a feeling that had me terrified and exhilarated at the same time I worried that premonitions aside this moment was only leading to more hurt for me. Knowing that though didn't go any way towards me changing things, this experience had been a real eye opener for me and I felt that there was no going back now, I was just going to have to deal with whatever consequences I had to suffer.

Harry nodded at my confirmation and straightened up, he didn't shrug my hand from his shoulder but rather left it there, wanting to calm him and knowing that this must be eating him up inside I didn't move either. Frightened, shocked and soaked in blood Harry and I stood in the middle of the flooded toilets and waited for Snape to return, taking comfort in the fact that things could have been a lot worse and that we had each other for support. We'd get through this, I thought through my fear, we'd be fine, Draco would be fine and everything would be okay, we just had to stay calm. Ten agonisingly minutes of worry after Snape had left with Draco, the handle of the bathroom dropped with a sharp click that echoed off the walls of the room and together Harry and I stood, ready to face what would come next.

**Author note:**

**Infisus:**

**Infi from infitalis = Negative or bad in Latin**

**Sus from sensus = feeling in Latin**

**Infisus = negative/bad feeling**

**:)**


	21. Hopes and Hospitals

**Author note: Big thanks and lots of love to all who review, I can't tell you how much they mean to me and how much they inspire me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related (except Ivy of course) and especially not the quotes I borrowed from the sixth Harry Potter book.**

**Chapter twenty-one: hopes and hospitals**

**Ivy**

Harry and I didn't leave until Snape retuned, it didn't occur to either one of us to disobey him, not after what had just happened. We just stood there in the middle of the bathroom, Harry pensively and disgustedly watching the dark swirls of blood as they curled through the water that covered the floor, a sick expression on his face. I wouldn't look at the floor because of all the blood, I wasn't usually squeamish but neither my heart nor stomach seemed able to deal with the slight of all that blood. I did my best to comfort Harry in any way that I could and did my best not to let myself think about the what if's concerning Draco's health. Which was a struggle in its self since I was terrified for him, I couldn't not be, even though I'd seen Snape fix Draco's wounds and I knew he was being taken to the Hospital Wing where he'd be well looked after. I still worried. Fear could only be a natural response, I hadn't been prepared for the absolute terror that my vision and then seeing Draco hurt like that had caused me, I hadn't known that seeing him hurt like that would hurt me just as much, but then again he was my friend so I ought not to be surprised. I'd feel exactly the same if it were one of my other friends who'd be cursed, or so I told myself.

When Snape took Draco away I had wanted to go too, even though I had no real right to and there was nothing that I could do for him that Madam Pomfrey couldn't do better. Despite all that I had still wanted to go with him. I hadn't however, I knew that it wasn't my place to go running around after Draco and that it probably wouldn't be appreciated by him or his nearest and dearest. Also, and more importantly, I had other responsibilities, Harry was distraught, and I wouldn't be any kind of friend if I left him here now to deal with the weight of what he had done and the face the wrath of Snape alone. Harry needed my help and that Snape had told me to stay here meant nothing, I would have stayed with him anyway, and Harry desperately needed someone to tell him that it was okay and that they knew he hadn't meant to do hurt Draco. So I stayed, though I had to beat down the irrational desire to follow Draco, even though his well being was in better hands than Harry's was at the moment, I stayed and told myself that Draco would be fine without me, that my services as a friend were needed elsewhere for now.

Snape swept back into the boy's bathroom a mere ten minutes after he had left us, he closed the door behind him as he entered and looked furious. I tightened my grip on Harry's shoulder when the professor's cold gaze found him, a gesture of reassurance, and at that Harry raised his hand to mine, took it in his and returned it to my side, giving my hand a grateful squeeze as he did so. I wasn't offended in anyway, I knew that this was Harry trying to regain a bit of composure and strength, and I respected that.

"Go," Snape told Myrtle, who was still wailing over head, the ghost girl did as asked and promptly returned to her cubical and disappeared into the plumbing.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Harry quickly asserted "I didn't know what that spell did." he said looking shaken but still determined as he looked up at the old potions master.

"Apparently I underestimated you, Potter," Snape said quietly totally ignoring what Harry had just said "who would have thought you knew such dark magic? Who taught you the spell?"

"He didn't know that it would do that, it was an accident." I insisted, horrified that Harry was being accused of using dark magic and wondering quite abit about the ethics of the Half Blood Prince, from whose book Harry had gotten the spell.

However, just like he had ignored Harry Snape didn't pay any attention to what I said either, he just shot me a cold look before staring meaningfully at Harry, who said, "I – read about it somewhere."

"Where?" Snape quickly inquired.

"It was – a library book," Harry told Snape and I didn't say anything, knowing that Harry was lying and that we ought not to dig ourselves in too deep here "I can't remember what it was call-"

"Liar," Snape hissed with authority and I did my best not to flinch at the tone he used, it was very harsh. Feeling the tension mount I tried not to look suspicious, I knew that Harry hadn't found the spell in a library book but I had hoped that Snape would buy the story because then he wouldn't do what I knew he was going to do next.

A look of intent and concentration crossed Snape's face and his gaze focused entirely on Harry, who blinked a few times but other than that looked equally determined, it wouldn't matter though, Harry couldn't stop Snape, there was nothing that he or I could do now. Snape was using Legilimency to look into Harry's mind and find out where he'd learnt the spell, and since Harry had yet to master Occlumency there was no way he was going to keep Snape out.

"Bring me your schoolbag," Snape said and I felt my stomach drop, oh no "and your school books. All of them. Bring them to me here. Now!"

Crap, I thought looking from Snape's livid face to Harry's equally furious but resigned one. I'm sorry Harry, I thought as though he might hear me. Though I might be losing any love I might have had for The Prince and his book, thanks to that horrific spell, I wasn't proud of myself for getting the book taken away from Harry by getting Snape involved; it had helped him so much this year. Without saying anything else Harry started to leave the room, giving me a pleading look to come with him, I nodded and went to follow but Snape had other ideas.

"Not so fast, Miss Jones," he said as I went to move past him "you can stay here. I am quite sure that Potter can find his schoolbag without your assistance."

Feeling more and more regret for getting Snape involved in this with every passing second, I frowned, shot Harry an apologetic look and turned back to Snape, who was regarding me with a hard expression. Of all the teachers I could have run into, why did it have to be you? I asked internally, I should have known that this would happen, I should have just carried on running and ignored him, but then he wouldn't have been here to help Draco like he did, a rational part of my brain pointed out and I had to concede that he had been useful in that regard. However, now Harry was going to lose the book all because of me, and I felt bad for that fact. Though he regarded me with outright dislike that I was sure I'd never done anything in my life to deserve, something that had only gotten worse this year, Snape was quick to ask me what my part in all of this was as soon as Harry was out the door. Annoyed that he had already made the assumption that I was to blame for this for some reason I barely kept from scowling as I told him, reluctantly, that I'd had a vision about Harry and Draco duelling, I told him that the duel was stupid and pointless and that neither was really at fault, but rather both of them were. I told him that I'd ran over here to try and stop them, ran into him, told him, and then rushed down to the bathroom only to find that I was too late and had to watch as Draco collapsed in a bloody heap. My voice shook a little when I told him about that last part and from the look on Snape's face you would have thought I'd just delivered him a personal insult. I then told him that Harry and I had been trying to help Draco and that was why he found us on the floor next to him, and for some reason that I cannot fathom he looked annoyed by that as well, like it was wrong of us to try and help Draco when he was hurt.

Snape didn't look convinced by what I told him, but I wouldn't have expected anything else, he seemed to think there was more to things than what I was telling him even though I'd told him the truth. He kept looking towards the door as well, clearly waiting for Harry to return, seeing that early on I had stretched my story out, trying to buy Harry time to do whatever it was he needed to do, hide the book or acquire a new one, whatever, I just knew that I at least owed him some time. When Harry returned with his schoolbag Snape seemed suspicious, though I had done my best to stall Snape had still managed to grow wary. Snape flicked through Harry's books, looking for something and coming to a stop when he reached the Advanced Potion Making text book, which he asked Harry if it was his own, it wasn't but Harry said it was. A little more was said over the book and then a furious (probably because he hadn't found whatever he was looking for) Snape gave Harry detention every Saturday until the end of term. Harry and I both disputed this, saying it was unfair, but Snape said that unless I wanted to join Harry he suggested I be quiet, both Harry and I stopped arguing then though it was clear Harry was not happy about the punishment. It meant that he would miss out on the final Quidditch match of the year, something he seriously didn't appreciate and Snape had no doubt planned. Punishment in place Snape quickly left the room and feeling suddenly dejected and mistreated Harry and I left too.

We had returned to the common room that night to a huge 'I told you so' from Hermione (directed at Harry), a fifteen minute reprimand from McGonagall (Harry) and a 'if only you had had your vision earlier Ivy', from McGonagall (me). I'd apologised to Harry for losing him the book, he told me that it wasn't my fault, that I thought I what I was doing was for the best and he didn't blame me, but I could tell that he was still down about it. Despite that though and how useful the book had been this year, I couldn't help but feel that it was a good thing that we were rid of it, especially if it contained more spells like the Sectumsempra one. I could only hope that Harry had hidden the book so well in the Room of Requirement that neither he nor anyone ever found it again, that spell was evil. But that was yesterday; today was another weekday and we had lessons to go to. It must have been hard for Harry, I decided, what with all the stick he got from everyone that day, and not just that either, the jibes and insults from the Slytherin's, the disappointed looks from the Gryffindors and just general sniggering from the other houses. There was nothing any of us could do about it though and the day dragged by in the way those painful days tend to do. However, while everyone around me was down I couldn't seem to keep still, I was filled with anxious energy that I simply couldn't vent and made it impossible to stay still for more than a minute. I could say that I didn't know why I was like that, but that would be a lie, truth was I didn't want to think about what had me anxious but it was still there, niggling at me until eventually I broke.

I couldn't take it, I was too worried, no news on Draco's well being had reached me yet, or at least no reliable news as I couldn't trust a word the Slytherin's said, and I was concerned. More than concerned actually, I was terrified, not that I'd admit that out loud though. It hadn't taken very long for the gossipers to spread around what had happened to Draco, Harry and I had been getting glares and insults from the Slytherin's all day because of that, though for me it was mainly Parkinson and the girls doing the threatening. She really didn't like me, and though the feeling was mutual I couldn't figure out what I'd ever done to make her hate me so, I hadn't hurt Draco yesterday and she knew that as well as I did, but from the looks she was giving me you would have thought I had. She'd been to see Draco in the Hospital Wing, apparently, and though she said she loathed to leave his bedside and regretted that she wasn't nursing him back to health right his minute (an image that was so unlikely that I couldn't even call it to mind) she had to go to her lessons and carry on. I didn't know what to make of what Pansy said, she was a notorious liar and what she said seemed to rub me up the wrong way for reasons I didn't want to explore, but according to her Draco was in quite a critical condition and that unsettled me. When Snape took him out of the bathroom Draco had looked like he was going to be okay, but it was possible that his condition had gotten worse since then and while I hated to listen to anything Parkinson said, I was worried.

I couldn't stop thinking about it, all day I tortured myself with pondering what state Draco might be in just because I hadn't gotten to the bathroom in time. I was itching to do something, I didn't know what, but I simply had to do something and sitting though my lessons was nothing short of painful. However school had to end sometime and when it did instead of going down to dinner with Harry, Ron and Hermione I found myself saying I was going to the bathroom instead and telling them I'd meet them down in the Great Hall in a bit. I didn't go to the bathroom, I carried on walking and though at the time I wasn't really conscious of what I was doing, this being an instinctive thing, I soon found myself standing around the corner from the Hospital Wing trying to decide if I ought to go inside or not. I only wanted to know if he was okay, to check that Pansy really was just talking out of her backside to make herself seem more important and that Draco really was on the mend, if he was okay I'd tell him to get well soon and leave, and if he wasn't okay then….then I wasn't sure what I was going to do. You're not going to find out how he is hiding out here, I told myself, you're a Gryffindor for crying out loud, use some of that courage and go in there. But that was easier said than done, I was uncomfortably reminded of the last time I had been hiding here like this, when I thought that Ron had died due to my own negligence, I didn't like the similarities but hoped that the end result would be the same again this time, that Draco would be okay.

Also, Draco might not want to see me, we haven't spoken in weeks, not after what happened outside the Room of Requirement, just the thought of it had my heart racing in my chest despite all the trouble it had caused and I found myself horrified by my reaction to the mere thought of our kiss, gawd I must be more desperate for a boyfriend than I thought. However, back to the issue at hand, I didn't think that Draco was going to want to talk to me now any more than he did before the accident, nothing had changed. A part of me doubted that though, a small part of me thought that he would actually want to see me and that it was my job as a good friend to visit him, though this part spoke quietly and I ignored it.

Sod it, I thought suddenly, I'm not going to hide out here wondering how he is and dithering about whether or not he wants to see me, I'm going in that hospital wing and I'm going to see him whether he likes it or not. I have to put my mind and my conscience at rest, its no good worrying like this. So, with my mind made up I started to round the corner I'd been waiting behind, however I didn't get far before the Hospital Wing doors were thrown open and the familiar dark head of Pansy Parkinson stepped out, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey. Not wanting to be seen or to get into a conversation (argument) with Parkinson I quickly ducked back around the corner, waiting for her to leave.

"Try again tomorrow, dear," Madam Pomfrey was saying gently "the boy needs his sleep and we can't disturb him."

Madam Pomfey's tone was sensitive and kind, Pansy didn't seem to care about that though as she turned back to the matron and whined "but he's been asleep every time I've visited him! Let me wake him up, he can sleep when I'm not here." She complained, her tone harsh and unappreciative.

"I won't let you do that, Miss Parkinson, as I just said, Mr Malfoy needs his rest and I will not let you disturb him while he's sleeping. If you want to see him you are simply going to have to come back again tomorrow." She said sternly and from where I stood round the corner I felt my respect for the woman increase all the more. As for Pansy I wasn't all that surprised, it was no shock to me that she was being such a whinge or that she had lied about seeing Draco, this was just the sort of thing I expected from her.

"But I'm his girlfriend!" Parkinson snapped causing me to scowl in the direction her voice was coming from, what a whiney cow "and I WANT to see him!"

"I don't care who you are or what you want, I will not have my patient disturbed. Now, good bye, Miss Parkinson." Madam Pomfrey said in a tone that was unmoving and final.

"Fine," Pansy snapped though I knew her well enough to know she wasn't finished yet "but you just wait until I tell my Daddy about this, you'll be lucky if you still have your job tomorrow! Mark my words."

"Do not presume to threaten me, Miss Parkinson, my job is quite secure, I can assure you, while you might just be earning yourself a detention for your impertinence." Madam Pomfrey retorted calmly, clearly she and Pansy had had the conversation a few times now.

And with that Parkinson only huffed before starting to walk away, though really it was more like the way a child stomps off when they don't get their way, if the sound she made was anything to go by. Don't walk this way, I pleaded internally, not needing her stopping to have a go at me to slow me down and keep me too long from getting what I needed to do done and then going dinner, the others might get suspicious or worried if I wasn't down soon. She didn't walk this way; mercifully the sound of her stomping feet grew quieter and quieter as she put distance between herself and the Hospital Wing, heading down the corridor the other way. I let out a breath of relief and lent my head back against the wall, I was glad I'd avoided her since I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep from saying something to her if she's walked this way. She'd been beyond rude to Madam Pomfrey and some of the things she'd said today had really gotten on my nerves, I wasn't sure I'd have been able to control myself and I didn't want anything keeping me from going into the Hospital Wing. Then go, an internal voice said, Pansy's gone and Madam Pomfrey is about to go back inside, what's keeping you from going now?

"Horrid girl," I heard Madam Pomfrey mutter to herself as I banged the back of my head against the wall, come on Ivy, it doesn't mean anything, you watched the guy almost die from loss of blood, it's only natural for you to want to see if he's okay! And he's your friend too, no one will think anything of it least of all him, besides, there really is nothing to read into this, you're just checking he's okay, and then you'll leave.

Madam Pomfrey was going to go back inside, she'd said that Draco was sleeping and if she went back in she might not open the doors for me in case I disturbed him, it was now or never. Biting my bottom lip I gathered up all my courage and forced myself to walk around the corner.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called as I started to jog towards her, the matron, who had been about to head back into the Hospital Wing, turned to look at me.

"Miss Jones?" she enquired "whatever are you doing down here. I haven't seen you in weeks; don't tell me another one of your friends is ill?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I answered as I came to a stop before her, she looked at me questioningly and I paused, trying to decide if I really wanted to do this, before adding "it's Draco Malfoy, I was wondering if I could visit him?"

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked by what I'd said, probably because she didn't think that I'd be a friend of Draco's, she recovered quickly though and her expression turned reluctant "I'm sorry but I don't think you can, he's sleeping and he needs his rest."

"That's fine," I said understanding but still determined to get into the Hospital Wing "but I just want to see that he's okay, I won't stay long or wake him up, I just want to see how he is."

Madam Pomfrey still looked reluctant, but something I said or maybe the way I said it convinced her I was telling the truth and she agreed "okay," she said and I felt my heart lift in happiness, a sensation I wasn't prepared for and which shocked me immensely "but only if you don't disturb him."

"Thank you," I said gratefully as she shot me a sideways glance and went to open the doors "and I'll be quiet."

Madam Pomfrey opened the Hospital Wing doors and stepped in, I swiftly followed her, my nerves kicking in again, what if he wasn't okay? By the time she was closing the doors behind us my heart was beating furiously in my chest and I was starting to panic.

"He's over there," she told me, pointing to the bed at the far end of the ward, I nodded, unable to speak and without another word Madam Pomfrey started to walk briskly towards Draco, her flat shoes barely making a sound as she did.

I followed, noticing as I did so that Draco was the only patient in the Hospital Wing, either because no one else was ill or his family had insisted he be given a private room, I hoped it was the former. Madam Pomfrey came to a stop one bed away from Draco and nodded for me to approach; I did so very slowly, worried of what I might see. I was being ridiculous; a part of me knew as much, I'd seen Snape fix Draco up and there was no way, short of a second attack, that Draco could have gotten worse. He was going to be fine and I knew it, but still, I was scared.

"I'll give you five minutes," Madam Pomfrey said as more of a threat than anything else, I nodded and she walked away to busy herself elsewhere.

I carried on walking towards him, still walking slowly, until I reached his bedside and peered downwards. There was Draco, laying there sickly pale against the clinical white sheets, much paler than usual due to his loss of blood, but other than that he looked fine, Snape was right, the wounds hadn't even scarred, at least the one on his face hadn't, I couldn't see his chest. His usually neat white blond hair was now messy and dishevelled across his forehead and against his pillows, if he was awake he would have been horrified by the state of it, however I thought the look suited him rather well, in a devil may care sort of way. He was okay, he was going to be fine, I let out a breath at that realisation, one I hadn't even been aware that I was holding, it surprised me even now how much I cared out Draco, how much it would have hurt me to find him in a bad way, I supposed that I ought to get used to these feelings since they didn't seem to be going away any time soon. Draco was fine though and appeared unhurt, well at least physically, since while Draco had his eyes shut and was sleeping there was a slight, but distinct, frown in his brow, clearly he wasn't happy about something. On its own accord, my hand reached out to smooth out the creases in his brow, hovering above him just long enough for me to catch myself and snatch it back, appalled. Gawd, what was wrong with me?

Blinking a few times in an effort to clear my head of whatever had possessed me to reach out like that (probably the same thing that had possessed me when I kissed him); I looked away from Draco, glad that he wasn't awake since I clearly wasn't myself right now. I looked around and my eyes soon landed on Draco's bedside table, it was bare. There were no flowers or sweets settled on the table like there had been when Harry and Ron were in the Hospital Wing, no worried friends had brought anything for Draco to show them how much they cared, not even Pansy, though that was probably because he was always asleep and she wanted to be thanked. Suddenly I felt ashamed for not having brought anything myself, but my decision to come here had been such a snap one that I hadn't thought to bring anything. Without hesitation I pulled my wand from my pocket and pointed it at the empty vase on the nightstand and thought 'Crocus planta' casting the spell nonverbally.

I smiled to myself in satisfaction as a bunch of yellow daffodils blossomed in the vase, their bright colour and long trumpets cheering things up considerably. Daffodils where by far my favourite flowers, a strange favourite I'll admit but I loved them all the same, it didn't matter that they weren't expensive or all that popular, to me they were the perfect symbol of spring time, hope and new beginnings, they never failed to make me smile and I adored them. Though if truth be told, I didn't know what daffodils meant in flower language, and hoped they didn't say anything inappropriate.

"They're lovely," Madam Pomfrey observed as she walked back down the ward to straighten the bed opposite Draco's, I smiled at her before looking back at Draco, who still frowned from his bed.

"How is he?" I asked softly as I turned to look at Madam Pomfrey over my shoulder.

"Better," she said as she pulled the sheets of the empty bed tight and tucked them under the mattress to keep them neat "his wounds are closed and there's no scaring, but he's lost a lot of blood and needs to sleep." I took the hint and smiled, pleased that Draco was on the mend, before saying,

"Okay, I'll leave soon."

Madam Pomfrey let out a doubtful noise before looking pointedly at the bed where Draco slept, I frowned in confusion but turned back to face him, only to end up jumping half a mile in fright.

"Jeeze!" I exclaimed clutching my pounding heart and holding onto the end of Draco's bed for support. When I turned my gaze had locked with Draco's suddenly very awake blue eyes and the surprise had been such that I'd been scared half to death "give me a heart attack next time." I said feeling guilty all of a sudden, like I'd been caught checking him out or something and not simply being a good friend and seeing if he was okay. I felt a blush work its way onto my cheeks and tried to calm down.

Draco didn't say anything, his just carried on looking at me for a moment more before his gaze travelled to the flowers by his bedside, the frown absent from his brow now and something like a question in his eyes. He looked very thoughtful, like he was thinking long and hard about something or perhaps having an internal war with himself, but ultimately he seemed confused most of all by me. My blush deepened. He waited until Madam Pomfrey finished straightening the bed opposite his and returned to her office down the ward before he spoke.

"I didn't think it would be you," he said confusing me a little since I wasn't sure what he meant by that, did he mean that he hadn't thought I'd come and was accusing me of not being a good friend, or was he saying he'd thought I was someone else?

I shrugged "I had to see if you were okay," I told him "Harry and I were going out of our minds with worry."

Draco's expression changed in an instant, going from calm and inquisitive to fierce and angry in a second "I'll bet you were," he said sarcastically before adding "well now you know. I'm fine; you can go and ease Potter's conscience." He spat before promptly looking away from me with a strange expression in place, like his suspicions had been proven true and he wasn't happy about it.

Now what was that I heard in his voice? It couldn't possibly be hurt, could it? I wondered as I looked into his hard gaze, though he was avoiding looking at me. However I was not about to put up with his moods and promptly I folded my arms across my chest and fixed a defiant expression on my face.

"I just got here, so I'm not going yet," I told him before taking a step away from the foot of the bed and closer to him "what's up with you?" I asked him, my confusion getting the better of me.

"What do you think is up with me?" he snapped using his elbows to pull himself into a sitting position in bed "Your boyfriend jinxed me and left me on the bathroom floor to bleed to death, and ever since then I've been laid here, in this bloody uncomfortable bed that's unfit for even a house elf to sleep in! Awake all night and day because I couldn't get to sleep!" he exclaimed as he shifted awkwardly and agitatedly around in the bed, clearly getting wound up.

My expression and my voice were both calm and forceful as I spoke to him, not about to let him fall out with me over nothing like he was trying to do "Don't get stroppy with me," I told him as I walked even closer to him and Draco shot me a look, clearly not appreciating me calling him stroppy, well tough, that was what he was being "Harry, who just for the record is NOT my boyfriend, didn't know what the curse would do and did NOT leave you on the bathroom floor to die." I said but Draco just rolled his eyes and scowled "I know you're not happy but don't you dare take it out on me, Draco, I haven't done anything wrong, I tried to help you I just didn't get there in time." I told him and watched as his expression changed and softened somewhat as he realised what I meant "I did try," I repeated more to myself than Draco as I turned away to face the next bed over.

"You saw the duel? As in you had a vision about it?" Draco asked and I hissed at him to shut up before checking that Madam Pomfrey was still in her office and that no one was around to hear that.

"Yes," I told him as I pulled a pillow of the other bed and turned back to face him "I was too far away and I only had five minutes to get there before it happened." I said feeling guilty despite how there was nothing more I could have done.

Draco looked ahead, a pensive expression on his face as he considered this. He didn't say anything more though and since he wasn't looking at me and I couldn't get his attention, I moved my hand behind his back to prompt him to lean forwards. He jumped at my touch and his head quickly snapped to face me "what are you doing?" he asked in a voice that was both accusing and shocked.

I rolled my eyes at his response before cocking my hip and raising the pillow in my hand by way of explanation "you said you were uncomfortable, and I thought another pillow might help," I said before adding "though you might have to give it back when someone moves into that bed."

He looked up at me, frowning in confusion and looking as though he thought I was up to something, that I wasn't just trying to help him but rather that I had some ulterior motive. That hurt, I didn't show it though I just gently placed the new pillow on top of the one Draco already had when he lent forward for me. It was warm where he had been laying and his neck and shoulders were so close to my hands that I could feel the warmth rolling off of them, it was pleasant and I moved my hands away so fast when the pillow was in place that you'd have thought he'd burned me. Draco settled back down and resumed staring down at his sheets, obviously he was deep in thought and I wasn't going to say anything, lest I start a real argument this time. However standing there with my arms folded by the side of his bed I couldn't keep from asking the question that I was desperate to ask.

"So," I hedged not sure how to phrase this "you haven't been able to get to sleep?"

"No," he affirmed in a monotone voice, probably not liking that I was interrupting his inner debate.

I swayed casually from foot to foot before asking in an off hand but inquisitive sort of way "well, I heard Park…err Pansy saying that you'd been asleep every time she came to visit, care to explain that?" I asked him and his frown deepened for a moment before he said,

"There's nothing to explain," through gritted teeth.

"Oh sure," I said sarcastically with a wave of my hand "of course not, it's an every day occurrence for someone to pretend to be asleep every time someone visits them."

At that Draco turned to look at me, a tired but irritated look on his face as he said "drop it, Ivy," in an increasingly casual sounding voice "it doesn't matter."

Well, I thought as I looked down at him, at least he called me Ivy and not Jones. That had to count for something. But why was he pretending to be asleep whenever Pansy visited him? I knew full well that I hoped it was because he'd finally realised what an irritating bitch she was, but I also couldn't help but wonder why he'd given up his charade to talk to me, it didn't make sense.

"Okay," I muttered in defeat before looking away from the pair of bright blue eyes still watching me and toying with the petal of one of the Daffodils beside me.

Draco cleared his throat "are they yours?" he asked in a significantly lighter voice, it looked like he might actually make an effort to be civil with me too.

"No," I answered and watched as something behind his eyes dimmed with that one word "they're yours." I said with a grin, Draco didn't appreciate my attempt at a joke and rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean," he said and I did, I was just making note of his inability to ask me if I'd given them to him.

"They are, by the way," I told him before expanding on that and adding "from me I mean."

Draco nodded and turned to gaze up to the yellow flowers, I guessed that that nod was as close to a thank you I was going to get and was a little surprised when he said,

"I wasn't expecting any flowers," he told me with a slight frown, as though he couldn't quite understand why anyone would bring him flowers "least of all these." he commented and I felt myself blush again, wishing I knew to meaning of giving someone daffodils but pretty sure that Draco wouldn't know it either, so if they did mean something I didn't intend then at least he wouldn't be aware.

"Yeah, well, daffodils aren't your standard bouquet flowers, not like roses or lilies are, but I still like them," I said fondly stroking the petal again as I did so "they're different, not showy or especially beautiful like other flowers, they've got these big noses and they're the brightest yellow, they're lovely in their own way. But they're not in season right now though, so these are spelled flowers." I told him, turning back to see that he was watching me with an unreadable expression in place. Feeling suddenly embarrassed to have revealed my softer side to him, yet again, I let go of the flower.

"Not that I expect you to appreciate any of that," I said in a superior sort of way, it was an attempt to make myself seem less emotional and I regretted it almost instantly as Draco frowned and matched my sudden coldness effortlessly.

"Of course not," He scowled looking ahead of him with a hard expression in place "because I'm the emotionless bastard that can't feel anything, I forgot about that."

I blinked, beyond shocked that it should bother Draco that he was seen as emotionless, I thought that was how he tried to act, that he'd been taught that emotion led to weakness and so stripped of it. I realised then how wrong of me that was, I knew full well that Draco had emotion, other than smugness and hate I mean, I'd witnessed them first hand when he and I got on or in unguarded moments when he thought I wasn't watching. Feeling crap I could have kicked myself for being so cold, but settled for saying.

"I didn't mean it like that," in a tone of voice that was almost helpless. I really hadn't meant to bother him like that, especially since he wasn't well and probably wasn't up to our usual arguments.

Draco didn't respond to that, he just sat there and continued to glare ahead of him, feeling crappy I tried to get his attention "Draco," I coaxed but yet again he ignored me "Draco," I repeated but his head didn't turn, frowning at his ignorance I quickly poked him in the arm and said "Hey!" he turned then, looking annoyed and hard faced.

"I didn't mean to say you were unfeeling," I told him honestly wanting him to understand that I hadn't meant to upset him, that I was confused, uncomfortable and a little lost, I didn't know how I was supposed to act around him any more "I just wanted to…" I trailed off, sighing when I couldn't think how best to word this "look, I don't know why I said that, it was stupid and I'm sorry, it's just…I don't know what to say to you any more." I admitted, feeling foolish but making sure my expression was a determined one and I was pleased that I was being honest with him, it was a start.

Draco didn't look like he knew what to say to that, he just looked up at me from where he sat in the bed, as though he was surprised by what I had said and just as confused as I was. However he soon found his voice "I know what you mean," he admitted somewhat grudgingly and at my bewildered he added "things have gotten really complicated between us, more complicated than either one of us planned, things are different." He said looking away with another hard frown in place but a determined look in his eyes. I thought about that and about what Harry had said, Harry had told me the other week that something was different between Draco and I, could it be they were talking about the same thing? I doubted it since Harry was insinuating Draco and I actually liked each other.

"Yeah, I've noticed," I told him and he looked at me expectantly, though he was still frowning "but it shouldn't be a surprise, not after everything that's happened this year." I said thinking about the time Draco and I spent together over Christmas, the revelation that he was a Death Eater and sent to see what I knew and keep me from telling Harry anything important, us becoming friends again, our frequent fights, the kiss on the seventh floor and now this. Was it any wonder really that the dynamics of our friendship were changing? "We'll get over it, this weirdness, we always do."

I hadn't expected Draco to say anything, he usually shied away from talking about our friendship and just let things be, however this time he shook his head in disagreement and said "we wont, not this time." In a very sombre voice.

I looked at him for a moment, slightly taken aback by what he'd said and the tone in which he said it, but still I said "don't be so pessimistic, if I can get over your little secret and you can put up with me shouting at you like I do, then we'll be fine." In a dismissive sort of way.

"It's not that simple, we're in far too deep now, but you need to turn back while you still can." He said a far away look in his eyes as he spoke, as though he was remembering some great tragedy, his mind was obviously elsewhere "there's no point to this, to us, not really."

"What do you mean?" I asked lowering myself onto the bed next to his "and of course there's a point, we're friends, that's all that matters."

Draco let out a humourless laugh and turned to look at me, something like pain in his eyes (that made me wonder if he was even more uncomfortable in that bed than I had thought) though there was sarcastic amusement on his face "are we?" he asked ignoring my question and dodging around telling me what he meant when he said we were in to deep and that I needed to get out "come on, Ivy, we fight like cat and dog and it's a miracle if we can have a five minute conversation without arguing. Do we sound like friends to you?" he asked, a look in his eyes that told me this question wasn't rhetorical, that he really wanted an answer.

Firm in my position on our friendship I said "yes, we do. So what if we argue all the time, it doesn't mean that we don't get on at all or that we don't care about each other, because I know that for some stupid reason I do give a crap about what happens to you, I wouldn't be here otherwise." I said searching his eyes for some sort of reaction to my confession but his expression was so unreadable that I found none "we're friends Draco, in some strange, twisted sense of the word, deal with it." I concluded in a tone that left no room for what if's or questions, but of course Draco managed to get them in somehow.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors cannot be friends," Draco said after a few moments as though I hadn't spoken at all, which confused me as it seemed like he was trying to find excuses of us to never talk again "I can't think of a single instance where they have gotten on, what makes you think that we're different?"

I shrugged at that but sounded quite sure when I spoke "Because I know my own mind Draco, don't you? To me you're my friend, always have been and always will be, even after the stuff that happened over Christmas you still were, though I didn't think so at the time and would never have admitted it if I had." I looked at him then, hard, he seemed stunned by my response and seemed to have nothing to say to that, though his frown deepened and he floundered to think of a response. What was that all about? I wondered as I watched him, was he that desperate for us to give up trying to get on? "but," I hedged again catching his attention "I know a lost cause when I see one, if you're not bothered about us being friends and you're going to let what other people say and think dictate what you do, then fine, we can stop trying to be friends."

He didn't say anything, but he looked like he wanted to, there was an urgency in his eyes and his mouth was open slightly, he wanted to say something but he didn't, or couldn't. But as well as that Draco was also frowning at me, for some reason that I couldn't quite fathom, he seemed annoyed, but also the most had the most peculiar mix of emotions running across his face, irritate, desperation, and a look of being lost. He seemed torn.

"However, you'd have to give me some pretty good reasons why you're not worth being friends with, in order for me to give up." I said folding my arms across my chest and stretching my legs out in front of me.

Draco sighed, and looked away from me "I could name a few," he said.

My expression as firm as my beliefs despite how he wasn't looking at me I said "tell me them then, I'd like to hear them."

Looking back at me Draco looked nothing but torn, his bright blue eyes were wide and helpless, I wanted to comfort him but stayed where I was, unwavering, if these issues he had were big enough to stop us getting on I wanted him to tell me them. However when Draco finally did speak it wasn't what I was expecting.

"You are unbearably stubborn, you know that." he said leaning back into his pillows.

"You've said something similar before, so yes," I said with a grin, pleased that he wasn't list the top ten reasons why our friendship wouldn't work, because quite frankly I wouldn't hear any of it. I was Draco's friend and he was mine, we'd gotten over everything that had happened so far (even the kiss since he seemed to no longer have any problem talking to me) and we'd get past whatever imaginary problem Draco had thought up, I was sure of it.

"One of these day's it'll get you into trouble, being as stubborn as you are." He said in a sort of ominous way, so ominous in fact that you'd have thought he was the Seer and not me.

"It has before and I'm sure it will again," I said in a 'ah whatever' kind of way "but I'll get over it and it's brought me just as many good things as bad." I told him meeting his gaze with unintentional meaning, he didn't look away first, I did, blushing furiously.

"So," I said lifting my feet from the floor and resting them against the iron bottom of Draco's bed, the part that held the mattress up, before leaning forward to wrap my arms around my bent knees and saying "how are you anyway, I don't think I've actually asked that yet?"

"Alive," he said in a dismissive tone, very macho, I thought with an internal laugh "no thanks to Potter."

Rolling my eyes I ignored the latter comment, I'd already said that Harry hadn't meant to hurt him like that but if I kept going on about it Draco would get all irritated, so it was best just to pretend I hadn't heard.

"Alive is always good," I said "but you're not hurting or anything?" I asked since that spell had been nasty and I'd be surprised if Draco wasn't in some serious pain, however I hoped that he wasn't.

This time Draco rolled his eyes and shot me a look that said 'give me a break', as though I was discrediting his masculinity by even asking. However I knew Draco, and remembered his reaction to being 'attacked' by Buckbeak in third year, he didn't have a very high pain threshold but had a tendency to act all manly after the incident. I shrugged and he answered my question "I'm fine," he said frowning when I grinned and cocked a doubtful eyebrow "honestly, your faith in my word is touching, Ivy." He commented dryly and I laughed.

"Forgive me, I'd forgotten what a big tough man you were, you don't feel pain like the rest of us mere mortals do you?" I joked and his eyebrows rose but he didn't look too bothered by my comments.

"Who else has been to see you then?" I asked looking around as though I expected to see them "the school must have told your mum by now and you're the talk of the school so I'll be surprised if no one has visited."

Draco flinched a little but tried to hide it by clearing his throat and sitting up higher in bed, I caught it though. Frowning in worry I watched him for similar movements when he spoke "no, my Mother hasn't been," he said somewhat coldly, as though he wanted to say something else but couldn't "and a few of the Slytherins have been up."

I nodded just about keeping from asking him how many of them he actually spoke to and didn't pretend to be asleep around "do you know how long you're going to be in for?" I asked gently as I rested my chin on my knees.

Again he shrugged "a few more days I think, she," he nodded a little violently towards Madam Pomfrey in her office and scowled "wants to make sure that the spell doesn't have any other side effects, since no one knows much about it." I nodded, that made sense to me but from Draco's stormy expression it was clear that he didn't appreciate it.

"Could be worse," I said and Draco turned to look at me sharply, his expression mildly irritated, I shrugged unfazed by the look "a few days in the Hospital Wing won't be that bad, sooner that than you find out in lessons or somewhere that the spell is still active. I'd say that's worse a little inconvenience."

At that moment the door to Madam Pomfrey's door was opened and the matron started down the ward towards us, both Draco and I had looked up when she entered the ward but now he was looking down at his sheets. "It's more than inconvenient," he muttered to himself though I could still hear him.

"I think that's long enough now, dear," Madam Pomfrey said as she approached "Mr. Malfoy needs his rest and you've had longer than five minutes."

Reluctant to leave but well aware that I had no say in the matter I let go of my knees and stood up, straightening out my clothes as I did so. "Yes, Madam." I said politely to her before turning back to face Draco, who had another peculiar expression in place, he was frowning but didn't seem to be angry. "Do you mind if I come back again tomorrow?" I asked him thinking it was better to ask that than if he wanted me to come back. Draco looked a little shocked by the question but soon sorted his expression and nodded.

"I don't mind," he said and I smiled at him.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." I said going to leave before adding "oh, and I'll see about getting you some Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, no trip to the Hospital Wing is complete without them." I grinned, thinking about all the instances that me or my friends had been in here and how the peculiar sweets always made an appearance. Draco rolled his eyes but still smiled at me.

"Goodbye, Ivy," he said in a dry but happy tone that you might use if you were trying to usher someone out the door.

"Bye, Draco." I replied giving him a wave before following Madam Pomfrey towards the Hospital Wing doors. I was happy, even though the visit hadn't gone exactly how I had planned it and I was very late for dinner. Draco was okay, which was of course the most important thing, and he seemed to have gotten over the whole incident out side the Room of Requirement, which was a very good thing, and despite that weird moment where he was trying to convince me we shouldn't be friends any more and our little arguments, it had gone rather well.

I could only hope that things carried on like this, between Draco and me I mean, I loved the easiness of being around him when we were on good terms and had missed it this past month. The doors of the Hospital Wing were shut behind me and grinning stupidly to myself I set off at quite a fast pace towards the staircase, well aware that dinner would be almost over by the time I got down there, but not overly bothered by that fact. However I couldn't keep Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting much longer and so picked up the pace. I was just about to round the first corner after the Hospital Wing when I ran, quite literally, into Pansy Parkinson. Making a disgusted noise the pug nosed girl pushed me away from her and began to wipe her shirt clean, as though as I was diseased. In far too happy a mood to give a crap about what Parkinson did or thought I abandoned my earlier rage towards her and simply went to step around her, but she blocked my way again. Confused and starting to get just a little bit pissed off I looked at Pansy, seeing that she looked much the same way as I felt, only worse, she looked livid.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch," She spat "not until you and I have a little talk."

**Author note: dun, dun, dunnn, lol, sorry for the cliffy ending, it came to me in a flash and I couldn't resist.**

**Firstly, does anyone here know the meaning of daffodils in flower speak? And if so how appropriate do you think they are to Draco and Ivy's situation? I must admit that they're my favourite flower, so I did have an ulterior motive for using them, but there is also a reason for their appearance. ;)**

**Crocus= yellow in Latin**

**Planta= plant or flower**

**Crocus planta = yellow flower/plant**


	22. Selfishness

**Chapter twenty-two: selfishness**

**Draco**

From the moment that Snape led him out of the toilets onwards, Draco didn't speak a word to anyone. Snape had tried to talk to Draco about the effect this would have on the task the Dark Lord had given him, but Draco refused to say anything, he simply let out a wince or a whine when Snape's guiding grew uncomfortable or harsh, but otherwise didn't answer his mentor. He didn't need to talk about his task with Snape and nor did he want to, he knew full well that Snape (the Dark Lord's favourite) was only trying to steal the glory that was rightfully Draco's and the blond Slytherin wasn't about to let that happen. Besides, Draco already knew what effect this would have on his task. His muteness continued in the Hospital Wing, where Draco point blank refused to answer any of Madam Pomfrey's questions about what had happened or why, it turned out that it didn't matter though as Snape told her pretty much everything she needed to know and promised that he'd get all the missing information from Potter and Ivy, who he'd told to stay in the bathroom. Draco resented that, he hated that Snape was prying into what had happened in the bathroom between himself and Potter, especially if Potter told him what state Draco had been in when he found him. Draco didn't know if Potter said anything of the sort though, as when Snape returned it was with an even more troubled expression in place and from what he overheard Snape telling Madam Pomfrey, Draco guessed that the old potions master was skipping parts of the story. Exactly what spell had been used for example, since Draco reasoned that he must know what the spell had been if he could fix it. Draco didn't care though; he didn't want everyone knowing his business anyway.

Madam Pomfrey told Draco that his family been informed that he was in the Hospital Wing, she also said that they hadn't gotten back to her yet and Draco didn't hold out much hope for a visit, even without his father he doubted they'd be very welcome in Hogwarts, or that they'd want to come. Not yet anyway. After that Madam Pomfrey stopped trying to talk to Draco, or at least trying to get a response other than a glare or an impassive expression out of him, she went about her duties caring for Draco and then promptly returned to her office, as there was no one else on the ward. A few visitors came and went Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy amongst them. Draco didn't feel like talking to any of them and so just pretended to be asleep whenever they visited. It was partly shame, that Potter had beaten him, but mostly because he needed to think more than he needed to talk to them, he had much more important things to do than sit and listen to their pointless drivel. Such as figuring out how he was going to get the cabinet fixed in time now that he was missing a few days, Madam Pomfrey had assured him that he couldn't leave yet and the Dark Lord's deadline was fast approaching. Time was running out now and Draco supposed that he could simply sneak out of the Hospital Wing. Draco attempted his escape that first night and was pleased to find that the doors unlocked with a simple alohamora spell and he was able to get up to the Room undetected, a few hours and some more fruitless work later Draco returned to his bed in the Hospital Wing and no one was any more the wiser.

The next morning Pansy visited again, kicked up a fuss about Draco not being awake, something which, if anything, persuaded Draco that pretending to be asleep was the smartest option here. It wasn't long though until Pansy was ushered out by Madam Pomfrey and Draco could relax again. He hoped that she'd take a hint and not come back again, or at least not until tomorrow, but this was of course Pansy and she came back again at around supper time to see him again, much to Draco's annoyance. Her voice, raised to a painfully high pitch due to her displeasure, was like nails down a chalk board to him and he found himself wondering why they even spent any time together, when the girl wound him up so thoroughly. Soon things got to the point there Draco was sure his cover was blown, as no one could possibly sleep through all the noise she was making in an effort to get his attention, in fact a good number of times Draco had to stop himself from shouting at her to shut the bloody hell up, which wouldn't have gone down very well. Her family and his were close, and alienating any other pureblood family was like blasphemy in the eyes of his family, so he still had to tolerate her. Mercifully Madam Pomfrey put an end to Draco's immediate suffering and promptly escorted Pansy from the Hospital Wing, saying that Draco needed his rest. Pansy didn't go quietly of course and whined and complained the whole way out of the doors. The heavy wood shut with a click and Draco sighed, relaxing back against his pillows and opening his eyes only to scowl in the direction of the doors. Couldn't he have five minutes peace? He had to plan out how best to spend his time in the Room tonight so that he utilised his time properly, while he may be able to work by night still he was losing all the time he usually spent on the task during the days, and so had to make up for it.

Slumping further down in the pillows Draco shuddered at the thought of failing this impossible task, and was struck by a bolt of real, honest to God fear. He didn't want to do this any more, he was sure of that much, but he didn't have a choice and too much was ridding on this, too many lives at stake. Draco considered the reason for his change of heart, what had forced him, reluctantly, to see the error of his ways, and involuntarily he closed his eyes and sighed for an entirely different reason. No! a part of his brain exclaimed and Draco frowned before opening his eyes again, no, you cant think about that, not now, it's foolish to feel that way and idiotic to have let THAT sway you, there are more important things. Annoyed, both at how soft he was becoming and how he had denied himself his fantasies, Draco almost growled when the Hospital Wing doors opened again and Madam Pomfrey emerged, looking over her shoulder at someone. Scowling Draco closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, his frown deepening even more when he heard Madam Pomfrey direct someone towards him. Another visitor! What was wrong with her hadn't she just said, not five minutes ago, that Draco needed his rest? Now she was brining in yet another spectator, Draco couldn't believe it, he really couldn't, it wasn't like he was getting any rest of course, since he hadn't slept once since being brought in here, but he needed time to think and it was hard to do that with someone standing over you, staring.

"I'll give you five minutes," Madam Pomfrey told Draco's guest, who he could sense had come to a stop at the foot of his bed, before the barely audible sound of her shoes hitting the floor told him she was going away.

Good, Draco thought, he could put up with five minutes of being stared at like some zoo exhibit and then whoever this was would leave and he could finish planning out his night. However, having thought that Draco couldn't stop himself from wondering who was standing at the foot of his bed, whoever they were they had yet to say a word and that alone ruled out Pansy's return as a possibility. Draco felt his heart rate pick up dramatically and felt breathless all of a sudden, though he didn't know why, he wanted to open his eyes and peak at who was standing there but he didn't want to do so only for it to be someone he didn't want to talk to, they were standing over him, should he open his eyes then they were sure to see. So, Draco just lay there, trying to be as still as possible and tried to work out who his visitor was, he could see their outline moving through his closed eyelids and had the vague notion that whoever it was came closer before backing away again. Draco was still racking his brain when Madam Pomfrey walked back in and said,

"They're lovely," a statement which Draco didn't understand; what was lovely? However the person must have turned to look at Madam Pomfrey when she spoke as a sudden waft of citrus reached Draco, which looking back he supposed ought to have been his first clue, well, after the good bedside manner of course. However Draco was still resigned to the fact that no matter who it was visiting him, he was going to carry on pretending to be asleep. It was for the best, he reasoned, at least that was until he heard her voice.

"How is he?" an all too familiar voice asked softly and Draco's eyes shot open, shocked. There she was, standing by the foot of his bed, looking over her shoulder at Madam Pomfrey, her mahogany hair just skimming past her shoulders. Ivy.

"Better," Madam Pomfrey said as she straightened the sheets of the bed across from Draco's, not that he was paying much attention, he was too busy watching Ivy and trying to figure out why she was here. Out of all the women he knew, Ivy was the one Draco was most shocked and (worryingly) most pleased to see standing there, he was stunned both in a good and a bad way, so much so that he could only watch her.

"His wounds are closed and there's no scaring, but he's lost a lot of blood and needs to sleep." Madam Pomfrey continued and Draco suddenly felt a rush of hate towards the woman, she was sending Ivy away! However before he could get too angry about that Draco stopped himself, why should it bother him if Ivy was being sent away, hadn't he just decided that it was best that he talked to no one? Yes, another, more honest and more self aware part of Draco's mind answered, but that was before I heard her voice.

"Okay, I'll leave soon." Ivy said, her tone understanding and at that Madam Pomfrey made a doubtful noise and looked in Draco's direction meaningfully. Her acknowledgement of his presence shocked Draco so much that he barely had the time to feel annoyed at the noise she made and the assumptions she was no doubt making right now, and decide against pretending to be asleep again, before Ivy turned to look at him.

As soon as she clapped eyes on him her soft chocolate eyes widened in surprise, obviously she wasn't expecting to find Draco awake, one hand shot to her chest and moved with it as her chest rose and fell with the force of her stocked breathing, the other reached out for Draco's bed stand for support. As she got herself together all Draco could do was stare, with a strange intensity that even he didn't understand fully.

"Jeeze!" she breathed closing her eyes for less than a second before they flickered open again, her eyes were still wide then and Draco noticed a blush working its way across her cheeks. "Give me a heart attack next time."

Draco didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say to that, Ivy looked uncomfortable and in turn Draco felt kind of strange himself, he stared at Ivy for a moment more, wondering why she'd reacted the way she had before something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. A blur of yellow. Mildly interested but more anxious for something to get him out of responding to Ivy, Draco turned and found a bouquet of yellow daffodils sitting in a vase next to his bed. Daffodils? He wondered, who would bring him daffodils, or any flower for that matter? As far as he could see there was no note attached, which ruled out the already unlikely possibility that they were sent by his family. He doubted very much that they were from Pansy, she wasn't known for giving flowers and even if she was she wouldn't send him daffodils, she'd go for a flower that was much more showy, like roses. And since there was no one else who would ever, ever send him flowers Draco was left with one option. Slowly he turned back to face Ivy, wondering, and was surprised to find that she looked oddly embarrassed.

"I didn't think it would be you," he said as soon as Madam Pomfrey had disappeared into her office, not wanting to ask about the flowers just yet but knowing that he ought to say something.

Ivy told him, in a nonchalant sort of way, that she had to know if he was alright, which Draco supposed that he understood since she had been in the bathroom when he was cursed, however it wasn't the response that he wanted from her. What she said next however, bothered him even more, she told him that she and Potter had both been worrying about him. That statement had Draco's lip curling in disgust and anger coursing through him, it implied that Ivy and Potter were a unit and Draco didn't like that, it didn't sit right with him and he didn't want Potter worrying about him. He also hated that Ivy felt the need to apologise (somewhat) for Potter, which Draco felt was only something you did for someone you really cared about; otherwise you'd just leave them to be in the wrong. Deciding that if Ivy was only here because she felt bad about what Potter had done (Draco and Ivy hadn't spoken in weeks and it was the only conclusion he could draw as to why she was here) he didn't want her here at all, Draco told her to leave and go and ease Potter's conscience. Ivy didn't appreciate this comment, as much was clear on her face, but stubborn as ever Ivy only folded her arms across her chest and told him that she wasn't going anywhere before asking him what was wrong. In response to which a sulky Draco told her, snappily, that what was wrong with him was that Potter had jinxed him then left him on the bathroom floor to die and that Draco hadn't had one moments rest since he arrived here. None of which was a lie, in his own mind, as he really did believe that Potter had just left him to die, and the bed he was laying in was beyond uncomfortable. However in his anger, he also called Potter Ivy's boyfriend.

Ivy looked calm, but Draco saw a flash of something in her eyes that told him she wasn't happy with what he'd just said to her. "Don't get stroppy with me," Ivy said as she took a few steps closer to Draco and automatically, he looked her up and down, despite his anger at the current situation. Ivy was dressed in her school robes, telling Draco that she'd likely come here straight from her last lesson, the top button of her blouse was undone, Draco noticed, but not the top three like many girls in their year wore their blouses, in a cheap attempt to capture male attention, Ivy wasn't like that though, her top button was open in a mild act of rebellion and also probably because the weather was getting warmer. Her red and gold Gryffindor tie was fastened loosely around her neck, an item that on most people would be a sort of target for Draco and his fellow Slytherins, telling them that this wasn't a person to treat with any respect, however for Draco Ivy had mostly been exempt from that rule. Her pleated skirt stopped just a little above her knees, but she wore black tights underneath, and while all of this might not be very important at the moment, Draco couldn't help but notice. Lying in bed, looking at Ivy standing there in her snug fitting uniform, Draco was acutely aware of the fact that, despite being one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, he was a teenage boy first and foremost.

However, thinking all that took less than a second and before he knew it Draco was already frowning at her calling him stroppy. "Harry, who just for the record is NOT my boyfriend, didn't know what the curse would do and did NOT leave you on the bathroom floor to die." At that Draco just rolled him eyes, knowing full well that Potter hated Draco as much as Draco hated him, and stood firmly behind the belief that Potter would have left him to die. Draco did his best to look hard and unmoving; in attempt to hide the way his heart skipped at Ivy saying Potter wasn't her boyfriend

"I know you're not happy but don't you dare take it out on me, Draco, I haven't done anything wrong, I tried to help you I just didn't get there in time." Ivy continued and suddenly all Draco's annoyance melted away, he blinked, a little shocked but more (annoyingly) ashamed to have snapped at Ivy "I did try," she repeated more to herself than Draco as she turned her gaze away from his.

"You saw the duel? As in you had a vision about it?" Draco asked, shocked, suddenly he was very worried, what if she'd seen him before the duel had started, the state he'd been in then, he didn't think he could bear that. Frowning in his direction Ivy hissed at him to shut up, she then looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was around to hear Draco's not so subtle question. Draco couldn't bring himself to care though; he was far too interested in what she would say next.

"Yes," Ivy said, her back to him as she was still facing the bed next to Draco's, she picked something up and turned to face him again, but Draco wasn't paying attention to that "I was too far away and I only had five minutes to get there before it happened." Ivy looked down at the floor momentarily, a sad look in her eye. Draco however couldn't describe how he was feeling, numb shock he supposed, but for a rapidly growing sensation spilling from his chest that he was afraid to put a name to.

Draco looked away from Ivy and faced the foot of his bed, deep in thought. Ivy had had a vision about him being cursed and rushed to his aid, could he even consider that such a thing would be true? He'd been distancing himself from her lately, in an attempt to selflessly remove her from harms way and get rid of any distraction that might keep him from the vanishing cabinet, and he could see how much that had hurt her. Draco had no right to even hope that she'd still care about him after what he did, running away and ignoring her after that kiss…that kiss that under no circumstances would he allow himself to think about in too much detail. Of course she wouldn't care about him still, no girl in existence would after what he did, but then, why would Ivy lie about that?

Draco was still contemplating this when he was shocked from his thoughts by the gentle presence of a hand behind his back, immediately Draco jumped and span round to face Ivy, who had been trying to urge Draco forward and withdrew her hand under the force of his stare "what are you doing?" he asked feeling a rush of confusing and conflicting emotions, but also still convinced that Ivy couldn't possibly have wanted to help him after all that had happened these past few months.

Ivy rolled her eyes, cocked her hip and looked annoyed before raising the pillow in her right hand "you said you were uncomfortable, and I thought another pillow might help," Ivy said before pausing a moment and saying "though you might have to give it back when someone moves into that bed."

To say that Draco was shocked that Ivy had paid attention to his complaint would be an understatement, and he still couldn't fathom why she cared or if she even did. Staring at her for a moment, Draco tried to guess at Ivy's expression, she looked a little stunned if truth be told, as though she hadn't expected the reaction Draco gave her, there was something else there too, something Draco couldn't quite understand. However, since Ivy didn't look particularly menacing and Draco knew full well that he would benefit from another pillow he lent forwards and allowed her to put it behind him. Lying down once her hands had moved Draco was instantly grateful for the presence of the second pillow; he felt much more comfortable but knew full well he still wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Glad that Ivy had thought to give him this, Draco nodded in her direction as a sort of thanks, unable to say the words out loud no mater how thankful he was. And he was.

After that Ivy questioned him about why he was ignoring everyone else who visited him, though she did it in a way that Draco supposed she thought was sly by first asking about his insomnia. Draco told her that it was nothing, him pretending to be asleep when anyone else visited and asked her to drop it, and after a little while she did, reluctantly anyway. Draco knew that it was confusing her, why he would pretend to be asleep when most people visited him but not when she did, and frankly were it not for his realisations in the Room of Requirement the other month it would confuse him too. However, right now Draco was only trying not to read too deeply into his own actions today, and how they went against his earlier decision to cut out Ivy from his life, a decision that would benefit them both but neither one seemed to be happy with. It was probably a stupid thing to do, especially with all that in mind, but next Draco asked Ivy about the flowers on his bedside, while he knew it probably wouldn't help maters Draco simply had to know if they were from her. They were, and Draco expressed some of his surprise to Ivy, who promptly blushed and rushed into explaining her reasoning behind giving him daffodils, which privately Draco found very amusing and endearing. He liked the idea that Ivy cared enough to bring him flowers, even if he highly doubted that she did at the moment. However he was also distinctly aware of that fact that as the male, he ought to be the one giving gifts, flowers, chocolates…jewellery, that sort of thing.

Soon after that Draco and Ivy found themselves in another argument, Ivy made a comment about Draco being unfeeling, which the blond Slytherin did not appreciate, especially since he knew full well that it wasn't the truth. During Ivy's visit alone he'd felt a multitude of different emotions, most of which he couldn't name, and he hated that she thought he was so cold, even if it was for the best that she did. Ivy was quick to apologise and back out of the argument though, saying that she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, this shocked Draco greatly, Ivy never backed down and she rarely apologised. He was relieved that she did though; he didn't much feel like arguing with her. He needed to though, Draco decided, he needed to argue with her, he needed to stop this make up moment right then and get Ivy to leave and never come back, he needed to be selfless and let her get out of his mess while she still could, it would help them both. And he tried, Draco tried so hard to get her to leave, to tell her that they ought not to be friends any more, that it simply wasn't worth it, Ivy wasn't having any of it though, she refused to give up on Draco and while he wished that she would just get bored of fighting with him and leave, her determination to stay with him pleased him endlessly.

Ivy stubbornly refused to see sense; she wouldn't listen when Draco told her that there was no point to them trying to get on and told him that she wasn't giving up on their friendship yet. Her determination was such that Draco couldn't fight against it, he didn't want to, not really, he was far too selfish and right now in the middle of all his stress, worry and fear Ivy provided him with an escape, however brief, and he loved that. She had this amazing ability to stroll into the room or simply speak to him and blow everything else from his mind, though he'd never admit it aloud Draco enjoyed being around her and didn't want to give that up. These past few months without her to lighten his mood had been painful and he didn't want to go back to that. So, however much he cared about her and knew that it would be best for the both of them to give up on being friends, or anything more, he was simply too selfish to allow their separation. Ivy didn't want to leave him and he didn't want to leave her, so why bother? He asked himself, ignoring the growing feeling that this wouldn't end well for either one of them.

They talked easily for the rest of Ivy's visit, teasing each other and just generally enjoying being in each others company, Ivy's powers had kicked in yet again and Draco had forgotten any argument against them spending time together. Far too soon for the blond boy's liking Madam Pomfrey returned to the ward and told Ivy that Draco needed his rest and that she had to leave, Ivy agreed and got up to leave before suddenly stopping and asking Draco if he'd mind her visiting again tomorrow. In the coolest, most nonchalant way he could muster Draco told her that he wouldn't mind and Ivy left soon after, with the promise of returning tomorrow. Pleased Draco lay back in his pillows, happy just to sit there and bask in the warmth Ivy's visit had given him and momentarily forget everything else, he didn't worry about the unfixed vanishing cabinet, or the Dark Lord's threats, or Snape's interfering, or just what exactly his feelings for Ivy meant. He was simply content to just lay there and imagine, however, this didn't last long though, slowly but surely all the fear, confusion and worry crept back into Draco and before he knew it Draco was sat upright in bed, staring in the direction of the Hospital Wing doors with a deep frown on his face. What had he just done? That had been his chance, a perfect chance for him to completely remove Ivy from his life, from all of this, something that would ensure her safety and his completion of the cabinet. He hadn't paid any mind to that though, and what had he done instead? He'd made plans to see her again tomorrow.

Furious with himself for letting his mind be swayed so easily, Draco balled his hands into fists and trembled with anger, he had to stop this, he had to stop pretending that all of this was going to end up okay, that somehow at the end of this year he and Ivy would still have some kind of relationship. Come next September Draco could be in one of two places, one were he'd been successful in his mission and had been rewarded by the Dark Lord, in which case Ivy would probably hate him and want nothing to do with him, or the other, were he'd been unsuccessful and was dead. There was no third option. Draco knew that pretending otherwise wasn't fair on either one of them; he also knew that he had to try and get Ivy to leave him as a friend; however, he also couldn't escape the fact that there was a part of him that would do everything in its power to stop that from happening.

Author note: Ergh, this chapter had a mind of its own, I wasn't going for a whole chapter dedicated the Draco's version of the events in chapter 21, I only thought it would be good to get a look in at why Draco acted the way he did in that chapter and what he was thinking. However Draco clearly thought he wasn't getting enough attention and stole a whole 8 word pages for himself, there was supposed to be some Ivy POV in this chapter and also the thing with Pansy, not to mention Ivy's second visit to the Hospital Wing to see Draco but if I put that in here the chapter will be far too long, so I'm stopping here for now. To be honest with you guys I'm not that happy with this chapter, there are bits I really like and bits I really don't, but I need to update and I don't think there's much more that can be done.

A massive thanks to all who review, you have no idea what each one of those things mean to me. :)


	23. Never say never

**Author note: Bellow is an extract from the song that inspired this chapter and one that I think sums up Ivy and Draco's relationship nicely. The Fray-Never say never. Sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter twenty-three: Never say never**

**'We're falling apart**

**and coming together again and again**

**we're coming apart**

**but we pull it together**

**pull it together, together again**

**don't let me go,**

**don't let me go'**

**Ivy**

Of all the people (both students and none students) who had ever threatened me or argued with me in my almost six years at Hogwarts I could say, without a shadow of a doubt, that Pansy Parkinson was the least intimidating. The snobby Slytherin girl had never been a skilled dueller and I didn't think that would ever change, so when she cornered me outside the Hospital Wing, clearly trying to be threatening, I could only fight back a laugh and move to walk around her. However, it seemed that Parkinson wasn't about to let me get away that easily and promptly stepped in from of me, hands on hips and pug nosed little face screwed up in attempted malice.

"I said, you and I are going to have a little chat, didn't you hear me you bitch?" Pansy spat and while I bristled a little at her insult and felt my anger towards her start to mount, I was in far too happy a mood to care and I wanted to avoid any confrontation with her. Not because she could hurt me, like I said earlier other than sending one of her tough mates to come and get me or using her vast wealth to hire a hit-wizard, there was nothing Parkinson could do to me, the girl was all mouth and no trousers. I wanted to walk away from this fight now because irritating though she may be, in some weird way that I wasn't sure he appreciated, Pansy was Draco's 'friend' and it wouldn't be very good of me to get into a fight with his friend. Though it certainly was tempting. I knew that I wouldn't want Draco fighting with Harry, Ron or Hermione (though he'd done it frequently in the past) and if I wanted him to respect my friends I was going to have to respect his first, though if anyone didn't deserve my respect it was Parkinson.

"I heard you alright," I said as I made to move around her again, anxious to get back to my own friends in the Great Hall, who'd no doubt be wondering where I was by now "I just didn't hear anything worth listening to."

Parkinson pulled a deeply insulted face, sidestepped to intercept me again before making a high-pitched, shocked "uh" sound and pushing me back a little bit, causing me to stagger from the surprise. "Bitch," she hissed again.

She's not worth it, she's not worth it, I chanted in my head though the thought of jinxing her flat on her backside was pretty appealing right now, I had to keep reminding myself that Draco and I had only just resumed our fragile friendship and that I didn't want to do anything to jeopardise that. While Draco might be ignoring Parkinson and he might not like her all that much, I wasn't about to take the chance that hurting her would cause us to argue. Though I hated to think that he cared enough about her that it would, she was horrible to him.

"Look, Parkinson," I said through gritted teeth, my happiness fast evaporating while my hands were balled into fists and folded across my chest to keep me from reaching for my wand or simply punching her. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I'm sure you are, little golden girls always have somewhere to be, something to do or someone to fawn over them," Pansy whined, once again bringing up our old argument, that she believed that I was some kind of Hogwarts 'Princess', that loved attention from the teachers and pupils and was a regular Little Miss Perfect. I knew the reason that she thought that and could do nothing to help it; she believed that I made everyone love me because I always seemed to be there to save the day or answer the problem, thanks to my visions (though of course she didn't know that), she couldn't see how much I hated always being in the spotlight. Not that I cared what she thought of me anyway.

I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous and petty she was being before asking "is that all you wanted to talk about?" in a dry and bored sort of way, Parkinson's eyes twitched in irritation.

"No," she said sounding more than just a little pissed off, which had me thinking that we must be getting to the real reason she'd stopped me. "What were you doing in the Hospital Wing?" she asked sharply, grey eyes narrowed.

Looking at her as though she were incredibly stupid I said "visiting," in a drawn out, tired voice.

"Who?" she shot instantly before reaching to pull her wand from her robes as I opened my mouth to speak "and no smart-arsed comments, just tell me."

Feeling anger flood through me in a fresh wave I clenched my fists, hating that she was taking to me like that and barely restraining from letting her know exactly what I thought of her. I wasn't one of those poor little first years she loved to bully, I wasn't going to back down or do as she said just because she thought she was better than me. I had more self respect than that. However, I also had more important things to worry about than Parkinson, a rational part of my brain reasoned, so I shouldn't let her haughtiness bother me. Which of course was easier said than done. "Actually, I wasn't visiting anyone. I just felt the need to wander up to the Hospital Wing, it being such a soothing place and all…." I quipped sarcastically "who do you think I was visiting? There's only one patient on the ward."

From the look Pansy wore I was guessing that comment classed as a 'smart-arsed' one, the Slytherin girl scowled and pointed her wand at my chest "You've got no right to be visiting him," she threatened "none at all, you're Gryffindor's Golden Girl and he is MINE, so stay away! I don't want you visiting him again." She finished all but jabbing me with her wand tip.

It was more than just anger now, that coursed through my veins, out right indignation and rage, who was she to tell me what I could and could not do, who I could and couldn't see? She had no right to say that to me, never mind me having no right to visit Draco. At that moment I didn't care all that much about what the after effects of this would be, I just wanted to knock her down a peg or two and show her that she couldn't control me any more than she could control Draco. Jealous, possessive, cow that she was.

"Do you actually hear yourself when you speak?" I asked in a dry, furious tone "because you sound beyond ridiculous, Draco is my friend; I have every right to visit him in the Hospital Wing especially since I was there when he got hurt. So what if I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin? I can still worry about my friends even if they aren't in my house. And as for him being yours, that's debateable! He'd have to have the patience of a saint, which I know he doesn't have, to be able to put up with you!" I ranted, having completely lost my wrag with the insufferable girl, who pulled a shocked and appalled look at my little speech and flexed her fingers around her wand "and you can put that thing away," I said gesturing to the stick she held, despite being furious at her I didn't really want to end up in a duel "you don't scare me."

"And you don't scare me!" Parkinson retorted refusing to lower her wand "you're not a threat at all, not really, you boring little muggleborn, there's nothing even remotely interesting about you, I can't think why Draco would look twice at you." she huffed before grinning at my shocked expression, only then, when she was sure that I was really stunned, did she fold her arms across her chest, removing her wand from in front of me.

I cant honestly tell you why that stung as much as it did, why Parkinson's insults shocked me as much as they did and left me feeling numb and empty, but they did, and for a few moments I could only stand and dwell on what she had said, horrified. Gradually thought and feeling returned to me, and my anger prickled again, but rather than hitting or jinxing her I took a deep breath before retorting, relatively calmly. "If I'm no threat to you, then why are you here, warning me off?" I asked and this time it was Pansy's turn to act stunned, I couldn't feel any satisfaction though, I was still stinging from her earlier words, however I did take advantage of her shock and quickly walked around her. Feeling annoyingly hurt and completely robbed of my good mood I walked down the corridor, no longer in any rush to see my friends, at least not until I got myself together a little. I couldn't understand why I had hurt so much, it didn't make sense, Parkinson always talked crap at me and it usually bounced off, or just made me really mad, she'd never upset me before.

I had reached the end of the corridor when Parkinson yelled "Jones," fury ringing clear in her voice, what I'd said had struck a nerve and she wanted to get me back. Doubtful, even after my pain, that she could I looked at her over my shoulder, I was right, she was mad. "You think that he cares about you?" she asked but didn't wait for a response, which was good since I didn't have one "well you're wrong, Draco Malfoy doesn't care about anyone, not any more."

"Not even you?" I asked nastily which had her bristling, she glared at me but ignored what I said to her, adding,

"Least of all filthy little Mudbloods like you." In a tone that was nothing short of disgusted, I met her cold, loathsome gaze easily, raised my eyebrows in a 'is that all?' sort of way before promptly turning my back and starting to walk again, trying not to let it show, how deeply I was considering her words.

The next day was a Saturday, and along with the rest of the Gryffindor house I was up bright and early as today was also the day of the final Quidditch match of the season and the first day of Harry's string of detentions. Pansy's harsh comments from the day before had long since left my mind and I'd thought no more about them since I met up with my friends the day before in the common room, my numb state had quickly lifted and they'd cheered me up considerably since then. So in response to that I spent most of the morning providing people with support, trying to calm down and reassure Ron and Ginny who were going to be playing today, and trying to convince Harry that no one hated him because he couldn't play today, that he'd trained the rest of the team up well and that I'd be surprised if they didn't do well today on the strength of that alone. Harry was quick to point out that they didn't need to do well; they needed to win by a significant point margin, and since I had nothing to say to that I moved on to talking about Harry's other problem. Detention today was sure to be painful for him and sure enough halfway through breakfast I had a vision, and after shaking off Ron and Ginny begging to know if I'd seen anything about the final score, which I hadn't, I told Harry what Snape had in store for him.

"He's going to have you doing some sort of filieing," I said feeling unusually dizzy after my vision and with Hermione and Ron holding my arms to keep me upright on the bench "I didn't hear any talking, I just saw you sitting next to a load of filing cabinets and writing something out from the files. I suppose it'll be like writing lines, which really after Umbridge isn't much of a punishment." I said in an attempt to make things seem better than they were, despite how everything I'd just said was the truth, Harry hadn't looked very happy when I'd seen him in my vision, in fact he seemed some awful cross between furious and pained. However it wouldn't be good to tell him that.

"Could be worse, mate," Ron offered with a shrug and with a warm smile from me both he and Hermione let go of my arms, I was fine again.

"Suppose," Harry conceded grudgingly though he was still miserable, hardly surprising since he had his heart set on playing this match.

"We really should be getting down to the stadium now," Hermione said checking her watch "we don't want to be late."

Agreeing Ron, Ginny and I got up (me because like Hermione I was going to watch the others play), Ron looked a little green and I looked down at his barely touched breakfast and wished that he'd eaten something.

"Good luck, guys," Harry encouraged somewhat half heartedly from his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Cheers," muttered a visibly ill Ron.

"We'll do you proud, Captain," said Ginny, who while at first had been majorly annoyed that Harry wouldn't be playing today now was more concerned by how Harry felt. She gave him a sweet smile, which I noticed caused Harry's face to light up for a brief moment in pure happiness, before going to lead her sick brother from the hall, with much complaint on her part.

Harry stood up with the intention of heading off to meet Snape and Hermione and I both took turns to hug him from across the table "You'll be fine," Hermione assured him "like Ivy said, you've been through worse."

I nodded "and no one blames you, they all know it was an accident, they were just a little…" I trailed off, struggling to find a word that best described how the Gryffindors had reacted to Harry's ban.

"…furious," Harry offered dully and I conceded that that probably was the best description.

"Well yeah, but they're over it now and your detentions wont be that bad." I somewhat lied, since I wasn't entirely sure how Harry would find his detentions, but I didn't want to worry him.

"Sure," he said burying his hands in his trouser pockets and shrugging "I'll see you both later, have a nice time."

"We'll try," Hermione said and with that we both said bye to Harry and hurried off out of the Great Hall after Ron and Ginny.

Covered from head to toe in Gryffindor pride, the four of us headed down towards the stadium in the bright summer sun, which had finally arrived. Getting a little warm I unfastened the red and gold scarf around my neck and simply let it rest on my shoulders instead, I wasn't going to take it off today, not for anything. Looking back at the castle as we crossed the grounds I thought of Harry and his detentions, but soon found my gaze drifting in the direction the Hospital Wing ought to be and my mind wandered to Draco. I'd said that I would visit him again today and I was still going to, despite what Parkinson had said, and honestly I was sort of looking forward to it. I really did like spending time with Draco when we were getting along, though I'd never admit that out loud, I enjoyed being around him. Making a mental note to hunt down a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans before I visited Draco after the match, I walked into the mammoth, awe inspiring Hogwarts stadium and took my seat in the Gryffindor stands with Hermione, anxious for the last match of the season to start.

Several hours, lots of shouting, cheering, jeering and emotions later I was part of the delighted victory parade of Gryffindors making its way through the grounds, into the castle and up to the common room to celebrate. Willingly wrapped up in the euphoria rolling off my fellow Gryffindors in waves I couldn't remove the smile from my face as we carried the Quidditch Team through the portrait hole with a loud chorus of 'Weasley is out King'. We'd done it, not only had our team won the match they'd won it by enough points to catapult us to the top of the table and win the league. Everyone was ecstatic and the common room was in full on party mode, red and gold banners were strung up around the room while the ceiling had been charmed to rain down confetti of the same colours continuously, a large moving Gryffindor lion was spelled onto the wall of the common room, the booming noise it made almost drowned out by the roaring students. Hermione and I soon tracked down Ron and Ginny and fought our way through students congratulating them to envelope them both in a group hug.

"Well done you two," Hermione said beaming at the pair.

"Harry will be proud," I added with a grin.

"I guess we'll find out," Ron said nodding over my shoulder to the portrait hole, standing in which was Harry. Our dark haired friend looked around the room at all the celebrating students and looked almost as though he couldn't quite believe his eyes; however before he could process this any further a group of kids pulled him into the common room. Laughing Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I made our way across the room to Harry.

"We won!" Ron yelled as he came to a stop before Harry, reaching our friend first and waving the silver Quidditch Cup in front of his Captain "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry looked pleased and looked past Ron to find the rest of us nearing him, he beamed brightly at us and Hermione and I returned to grin, however his gaze didn't stop searching until it landed on Ginny, then Harry's expression became serious and determined. Ginny didn't stop like the rest of us did when we reached Harry, she carried on going and threw her arms around his neck and then, in an instant, Harry lent forward and kissed her feverishly. From the corner of my eye I watched Ron's jaw drop, apparently he had been the only one not to see this coming.

"Be nice," I whispered to my red headed friend who was fast turning an angry shade of crimson "he is your best friend, remember."

Ron made a sound that might have been agreement and as Harry and Ginny pulled apart I shared an all knowing look with Hermione before grinning widely and flashing Harry the double thumbs up. He looked very pleased. Shortly after that Harry and Ginny slipped out the portrait hole for some alone time, and though the whole of the common room had been watching their little smooch, the party was once again in full swing. Still happy, though probably not as much as I ought to have been, I made my way up to the girls dormitories, retrieved a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and returned to the common room, feeling somewhat out of place. Deciding that ecstatic though I may be, I wasn't exactly up for a party I began heading towards the portrait hole.

"You sneaking off too?" Ron called loudly as I crossed the common room, looking over dancing heads I soon spotted him and saw that he was grinning at me.

"Not in the same way," I shouted back over the music, someone must have turned on the Wizarding Wireless.

"Party pooper!" Ron yelled though he was still grinning and at that I shrugged.

"So what if I am?" I asked "you go find Hermione, dance, be merry and celebrate." I called back with a laugh before waving to Ron and then Hermione when I spotted her and leaving the common room.

Next to the booming noise of the common room the silence of the corridors seemed odd, however I couldn't have cared less, I was on such a high as I made my way through the castle towards the Hospital Wing. My life was brilliant, I had great friends who I loved and couldn't get enough of, I had a lovely home in Hogwarts, Draco and I were on speaking terms and we'd just won the Quidditch Cup! My only regret was the situation my family were in, I'd do my best to fix that though, maybe ask Professor Dumbledore if they could spend next year being protected at Hogwarts, I'd like them to see what it's like here and to have them so close to me again. I'd at least visit them properly over the summer; things would be sorted out there soon. By all accounts my life was not too bad, not too bad at all, things could be a lot worse; at least I still had my family, unlike some unfortunate people. So, keeping in mind just how lucky I was I all but skipped down the corridors, my hair and red and gold scarf bouncing with every step, as I blatantly ignored Parkinson's warning. I was still grinning from ear to ear when I reached the Hospital Wing and pushed open the doors, stepped inside and spotted Madam Pomfrey, who was busy tending to a new patient a few beds up from Draco.

"Hello, my dear." The matron greeted "he's still in the same bed." She told me and I nodded to her and smiled my thanks before she returned to caring for her patient, who stared at me when I moved, and I went down the ward towards Draco's bed.

I wasn't all that surprised when I reached Draco's bed and found his eyes closed, assuming from the completely un-relaxed expression he wore that he was not sleeping and was only pretending, I grinned mischievously before walking down the side of Draco's bed. Nearing the supposedly sleeping Slytherin, looked down at him for a moment, observed that he was visibly less pale than before and said "rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." Before plonking myself on the bed next to Draco's, which was still empty, and once again resting my feet on the metal frame of his bed and hugging my knees.

Draco's eyes flew open and he frowned at me "what would you have done if I really had been asleep?" he asked somewhat irritably but mainly curiously, insinuating that he had been sleeping, though I doubted he had, there were still dark circles under his eyes.

"Been very surprised," I said picking up my box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans again and setting them on his bedside table, next to the daffodils "there we go," I said with a grin "just like I promised."

Draco looked at between the sweets and me in confusion for a moment before he seemed to remember our conversation from yesterday and a small smile played at the corner of his lips. Then he turned back to me, looked at me for a moment and pulled a questioningly look. Not understanding I let go of my knees and began to inspect myself, wondering what he was looking at and then I spotted my scarf and it made sense.

"Oh," I said in understanding before picking up the tasselled end and toying with it "it was the last match of the season." I said as an explanation and though I shrugged and pulled a face I was still grinning.

"I take it you won, and that's why you're in such a good mood?" Draco asked settling back against his pillows, he looked much better, healthier, like he didn't need to be there any more.

I shrugged again "That's part of it," I said cryptically, my happiness still going strong. Draco raised an eyebrow at that statement but didn't say anything, so I asked, "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Perfectly fine," Draco said before shooting a glare down the ward at Madam Pomfrey "but still she won't let me go, she insists that she needs to run a few more tests just to make sure, though sure of what I don't know." He muttered angrily and I rolled my eyes.

"She's only doing her job, and what a hard job it must be dealing with awkward patients like you." I said, scolding him for being rude to Madam Pomfrey and causing him to look up at me "I'm glad you're feeling better anyway, you certainly look it." and with that, Draco shot me a look so smug and raised his eyebrows so high that I was both blushing and scowling, he'd read into that too much.

"Calm down boy," I said dryly though I was now a steady shade of pink "I didn't mean it like that; I only meant that you didn't look like Death any more, jeeze, deflate your head a little." I told him as I rolled my eyes, though he was still grinning mischievously.

"Whatever you say, Ivy, whatever you say." he said playfully causing me to kick the mattress of his bed from where I still sat with my feet resting on his bed stand. But even after that Draco only grinned at me suggestively and mockingly.

"Gawd," I groaned though I was rather enjoying this banter "you're unbearable at times, you do know that don't you?"

Draco shrugged but was still smiling slightly, however that smile was soon wiped from his face when I thought I heard someone snort "At times," from behind me, I didn't say anything about it but Draco must have heard it too as while I was going to at least try to ignore the rude patient who was listening to our conversation, Draco was not. While I tried in vain to start up another conversation, Draco only glared out the corner of his eye at someone in a bed further up the ward. Feeling irritated that Draco was ignoring me in favour of shooting dark looks, I followed his gaze. While the Hospital Wing was no longer empty apart from Draco, it wasn't exactly busy, there were only two other patients on the ward, one of which was asleep across from Draco and a little to the right, the other of which was sitting a few beds down and had been the person Madam Pomfrey had been attending to when I walked in. The speaker was male, and from the size of him and the fact that I didn't know his name but knew his face I was guessing he was a seventh year, and a Ravenclaw judging from the blue and bronze Quidditch robes he wore. I then recognised him and a Ravenclaw chaser, the one who'd been hit in the leg by a bludger seconds before the end of the game. His injured leg was elevated, highlighting his injury, not that Draco would care, as he was still glaring at the Ravenclaw boy who was, much to my surprise, staring at me and not Draco.

"Can I help you?" I asked, working to keep my voice level but feeling my good mood start to slip away. Still watching me the Ravenclaw seventh year tossed his dark fringe out of his eyes with an irate head flick, before he answered me.

"You're a Gryffindor," he said, nodding towards my scarf.

Oh great, I thought as I fought back to urge to roll my eyes, I had a sore loser on my hands, just perfect "Yeah, I am." I said trying not to sound too annoyed but failing miserably, however, I soon decided I wasn't going to let this boy ruin my good mood, I didn't even know him and it wasn't my fault my team had beaten his, so I turned back to face Draco's bed. Unfortunately the guy I was supposed to be visiting was still staring darkly at the Ravenclaw boy, so I clicked my fingers by Draco's ear to gain his attention. That worked and Draco turned to look at me, a scowl still firmly in place "Leave it," I said with a slight nod towards the Ravenclaw boy, indicating that he wasn't worth the effort "has anyone told you when you're getting out yet?" I asked him, remembering him saying yesterday that it could be another few days.

"Today," Draco said though he kept on throwing hard glances at the boy sat behind me "if the next set of tests go well…"

"He's a Slytherin." The Ravenclaw boy said suddenly, cutting across Draco. He sounded like he couldn't understand the concept he was talking about, and Draco gave up on trying not to glare at the boy and turned his head to face him sharply.

"So?" he asked through grinding teeth, daring the other boy to say that there was something wrong with being a Slytherin.

The Ravenclaw boy shot Draco a repulsed but uninitiated look, before ignoring him completely and turning back to face me "and you're one of Potter's friends." He added, seeming very, very confused by something.

"Yes, I am," I repeated starting to get irritated now "sorry to be blunt, but are you going to do anything other than state the obvious?" I asked him and a slow smile spread across the dark haired Ravenclaw's face, that I hadn't been expecting, he looked almost impressed before he went back to looking confused.

"Probably not," he told me "since everyone knows that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's hate each other, I don't suppose there'd be much point in telling you that, but there it is. You're Ivy Jones right?" he asked his dark eyes oddly intense as he looked at me and I nodded, unsure of what else to do "well please forgive ME for being blunt, but what are you doing visiting someone like him?" he asked, spitting the last word like it was something disgusting.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco's cheeks flame with anger and his hands ball into fists as he went to open his mouth and retort, deciding it was best I dealt with this I bet him to it. "He's my friend," I said diplomatically but with a hard edge to my voice "not that it's any of your business." I added just to let him know I didn't appreciate his questions. I felt Draco's gaze flick to me for a moment before he resumed glairing at the rude Ravenclaw.

"You got a problem with that?" Draco asked a clear threat in his voice, but yet again the other boy ignored him and addressed only me, as though Draco wasn't even worth his time.

"Sorry," the Ravenclaw chaser said though from his tone it was clear that he didn't mean it "but I don't understand how anybody, especially someone like you, could be friends with a Slytherin, especially HIM. His father is a Death Eater, you know?"

"I know," I said dryly, my eyes narrowing in anger "if anyone knows that its me and my friends," I told him thinking about the end of last year and what happened at the Ministry "but that has absolutely nothing to do with Draco, he's nothing like his dad, not really," I said risking a glance at Draco as I said this, but the blond Slytherin was inspecting his bed sheets and didn't meet my gaze, and I thought about his brief stint as a Death Eater over Christmas, but it had no impact on my words "he's as good a friend as any I've ever had, no mater what his father is. And what do you mean someone like me?" I asked, not missing that little chunk of his earlier speech. The Ravenclaw boy, who had up until then been looking as though he couldn't comprehend what I was saying, (bloody Ravenclaws, they can't understand anything that doesn't follow the norm) then flashed me another slow smile.

"A nice girl," he said, locking his gaze with mine and turning on the intensity in his eyes again, I blushed. Draco snorted.

"Very original, Ignaris, the old what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this routine, why don't you tell her about what you'd do if you could rearrange the alphabet next?" Draco snapped, sounding blasé but sending Ignaris a look that could have killed.

"Bother you, does it?" The Ravenclaw, Ignaris Draco had called him, asked smugly and my blush deepened.

"Shut up, the pair of you, this is pathetic," I snapped, cheeks flaming and having enough of this pointless argument "you," I said looking at Draco "I came to visit you, not watch as you evil eye some guy behind me, would it kill you to talk to me for any length of time?" I shot and the blond Slytherin's eyebrows shot up in surprise, from behind me I heard Ignaris snigger, so I rounded on him "and you, who I talk to is up to me, I don't even know you, so who are you to tell me who I can and cant be friends with? This is my business so stay out of it." I snapped at the bad-mannered Ravenclaw, who looked shocked that I'd spoken to his so but recovered quickly.

"I just can't understand how you can be friends," Ignaris said, regarding both Draco and I as though we were lab specimens doing something unexpected and interesting "it doesn't make sense. And my name is John Ignaris, by the way." He added with a wink.

"And I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart," Draco muttered darkly and Ignaris shot him a look.

"And you are perhaps a little too ambitious, Slytherin." Ignaris shot back, his gaze flicking to me though I had no idea what he was talking about. Draco seemed to understand though and sat bolt upright in bed and glared furiously at the Ravenclaw boy before his hand flew to his bedside cabinet and Draco pulled out his wand.

Ignaris spotted it too and made a move to get his own wand, though he looked frightened now, for the first time since he'd started this argument. "Oh no you don't," I told Draco, jumping to my feet and blocking Ignaris from the line of fire "do you want to be in detention until the end of the year? Because that's where you'll end up if you jinx anyone in here." I said as an enraged Draco looked for a way to send a spell around me safely.

"Move, Ivy," Draco growled, blue eyes blazing.

"No," I said stubbornly as Draco aimed his wand around me and Ignaris shrieked in fright "I'm not going to let you do this, it's stupid," I told him as I knocked his wand hand away before he could shoot a spell, Draco was still determined though and was sitting up fully in bed, hell bent on doing Ignaris some damage "Draco, he's, not, worth it!" I all but shouted as I pushed him into a sitting position, my hands on his shoulders. Shocked Draco turned his hard gaze to mine, which more than matched it in intensity, his eyes widened for a brief second and there was something else there, something softer, for just a moment before Draco averted his gaze and scowled at the bed sheets. At which point Ignaris muttered something about Draco being owned, which caused my stupid Slytherin's head to snap up and him to grip his wand tighter. Glaring over my shoulder at the Ravenclaw I threw him a dark look just as Madam Pomfrey exited her office, where had she been when they were ready to duel? I could have used another person to help.

"Mr. Ignaris," she called as she walked towards him and I watched as Ignaris hid his wand from her sight, she didn't see it and nor did she see Draco's as I was still hiding him from view, neither one of them would be getting in trouble for almost fighting this time. "It's time to finish fixing your leg." She told him as she reached his bed and gave me a smile which I returned with some effort before I shot Ignaris one last dark look as Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains around his bed with a flick of her wand.

Slowly I lowered myself onto the spare bed next to Draco's, feeling a little off from all the arguing, but at least it hadn't been Draco and I fighting for once. Feeling embarrassed for a reason that I couldn't quite put my finger on I turned to look at Draco, a little sheepishly since he was still glaring downwards. Not that he scared me at all. I was about to open my mouth to say something when Madam Pomfrey spoke and I closed it again.

"Now, hold still." The nurse said authoritatively, obviously about to spell Ignaris' leg back to normal. Her words were followed by a sharp crack, from the leg, and a loud howl, from Ignaris. Both Draco and I looked up at that, our gazes met for a moment of surprise and then Draco snorted. After that I couldn't keep a straight face, the combination of Ignaris' (who I didn't like at all) cry and Draco's snort had me struggling to suppress giggles. Draco watched me with interest as I tried not to laugh too loudly and smirked, shaking from laughter himself but for some reason keeping himself from outright laughing, and I doubted that was to spare Ignaris' feelings.

When we both finally managed to compose ourselves I felt guilty for laughing at his pain and then shrugged and said "served him right, the ignorant sod." Just then Madam Pomfrey drew back the curtains around Ignaris' bed with another flick of her wand and said,

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, let's see if you're fit to leave us yet." At that she walked towards us, saw that the both of us were smirking and looked as though she might have asked us what we were up to before she decided better of it. She asked me to leave while she did some tests on Draco, but said I could come back in an hour. In which time I went down to the Great Hall, ate a few things from the almost empty of students Gryffindor table as most of the house had stayed up in the common room to party, wondered what my friends were up to and wandered around for a bit before heading back up to the Hospital Wing.

When I walked back onto the ward it was almost empty, I'd been gone almost exactly an hour and both Madam Pomfrey and Ignaris were absent from the ward, the former I guessed was in her office and the latter, judging by the fact his bed was freshly made, had been discharged. The only people who were left on the ward now were the patient sleeping across from Draco, and Draco himself. The blond Slytherin looked up as I entered and a little bit of irritation left his face, I couldn't help but grin and shake my head as I walked towards him as sitting there, with his back against the headboard, arms folded against his chest and a bored expression in place was. The grumpy Draco Malfoy, some things never changed.

"What's wrong now?" I asked as I neared him, still grinning.

Draco looked at me for a long moment, as though I ought to have known what was the matter, before he gave in and said "I'm sick of being here, I need to leave before I go insane and SHE," he nodded again towards Madam Pomfrey's office "is taking too long to work out my test results."

"SHE, is only trying to help you, leave her to it, you don't want to get the wrong results," I said before pausing and looking at him before adding "though it looks like you're leaving not matter what she says." I said raising an eyebrow since he was fully dressed and sitting on top of the bed covers.

"I have things to do," he said with a shrug, though something about him, maybe how tense he seemed or how anxious he was for Madam Pomfrey to hurry up, told me that this was important to him.

"I'm sure," I said as I settled myself down in my usual spot, got comfortable and grabbed Draco's box of Bertie Bott's Beans, and with a noise of complaint from Draco plucked out a bean and ate it. Yum, candy floss flavour.

"What?" I asked as Draco narrowed his eyes and shook his head at me, he was smiling a little though regardless "I did give you them after all, I think that means I'm entitled to at least one."

"But they were a gift," he said as he lent forwards and plucked the box from my hands "which means you've given to me and I have to offer you them first, before you can take one." he said as he popped a bean in his mouth and set the box back down by his bed side.

"Charming," I complained largely playfully since I wasn't all that bothered "I suppose that's gratitude for you."

"It is," Draco agreed as he sat back against the head board and frowned deeply before adding "that's what I meant yesterday, you know."

"About what?" I asked confused but deciding to make a pathetic joke about it since Draco didn't look happy "me giving you sweets and you being ungrateful." I grinned and Draco pulled a tired face before saying,

"No, about why there's no point in us even trying to spend time with each other," he said his mood suddenly very dark and serious, he was frowning and he didn't look like he was enjoying himself in any way, shape or form, which was all the proof I needed to know that he didn't mean what he was saying. "people at Hogwarts are so short sighted that they cant actually understand a Slytherin and a Gryffindor getting on, it goes against everything they've ever had crammed into their tinny little heads." He said resentfully.

"No, Draco," I said calmly, "yesterday you were trying to convince me that you were dangerous and that Slytherin's and Gryffindor's couldn't be friends, you never said anything about what anyone else thought. And why do you care anyway? You never have before. It doesn't matter what other people think." I said, annoyed that we were having this conversation again, it was pointless, I'd already made my mind up, Draco was my friend and nothing would ever change that.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks," Draco said firmly, trying to defend his own indifference to gossip and everyone else's opinion "but you heard what that idiot Ignaris said…"

"For crying out loud, Draco, you're listening to what Ignaris said? You said it yourself, he's an idiot, a narrow minded, ignorant, idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about. Why on Earth are you letting him get to you?" I asked, really not understanding why Draco kept pressing this, we'd known as long as we'd been friends that it went against the grain for a lot of Hogwarts residents and that none of them actually approved, we'd just been so busy arguing and making up again that we'd never really cared what they thought.

"He's not getting to me," Draco insisted through gritted teeth and with a look of loathing in place.

"Really?" I asked looking pointedly at him and taking in his expression "are you sure about that?"

Draco's hard gaze found my determined one once again, he looked wound up and almost pained, and his expression didn't soften, it just became bleaker. "I was just saying," he said shifting in his bed and tearing his gaze from mine.

"Yeah, well you've been saying it a lot lately," I said still watching him intently "anyone would think that you wanted to get rid of me." It was supposed to be a joke, that last bit, at least that was how I had intended it to sound, it didn't though, I sounded serious and a little worried. Draco looked up at that, something flashed across his face that could have been upset but vanished too quickly for me to be sure, he didn't, however, deny my words.

At that point though the doors to Madam Pomfrey's office opened and the matron walked out "good news, Mr. Malfoy, you're free to go, all your tests came back good." She said cheerfully, shocking Draco and I from our serious staring, I blinked and he looked away.

"Great," Draco said, a little dryly and I turned and smiled at Madam Pomfrey as she approached, trying to wrap my head around what had just happened.

I soon gave up on that though, a half an hour later Draco was packed up and all set to leave the Hospital Wing, it was still kind of early and we both decided that we'd sooner go for a walk in the grounds than return to our own common rooms. Our previous conversation and Ignaris' inputs had been forgotten; though Draco's expression returned to a troubled one often in the hour we spent outside talking and walking. The time we spent together was light-hearted enough on both sides, neither one of us wanting to lower the mood to much, but both of us unable to resist being slightly down. I didn't know why Draco was bothered; I didn't even understand why I was, not really. So unsure of how to be around each other, we returned to the castle after a sort of enjoyable walk and said goodnight, I hoped that Draco would actually get some sleep tonight since he looked shattered, but a part of me really doubted it. Going our separate ways then, lost in thoughts of right and wrong, Gryffindor and Slytherin, friends and enemies, and deep but confusing emotions, we (or at least I) didn't know that something much more dangerous to our fragile relationship was just around the corner.

**Author note: thanks for reading, and much love to all those who have taken the time to review so far. :)**


	24. The knifes edge

**Disclaimer: obviously I do not own the few Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince quotes I've used, just like everything else Harry Potter related they belong to the amazing JK Rowling. **

**Chapter twenty-four: The knifes edge**

**Ivy**

The next few weeks passed by in a blur, in which nothing all that interesting happened. Hogwarts was winding down now as the end of term approached and all students who were not revising for their exams were taking things easy, myself included. Like the majority of the school I was making the most of the summer weather and spent my weekends and free periods lounging in the grounds with Harry, Ron and Hermione, a few hours after lunch doing the same with Draco and my evenings doing homework in the common room. It was a good system and I was really enjoying myself, Draco and I were still in the middle of one of our rare truces and I found myself looking forward to spending a few hours with him. Pompous and annoying though he still was. Draco would arrive at our usual spot by the Black Lake looking tired and sullen, but after a little taunting and banter he'd be as cheerful as he ever could be and relatively pleasant company. Even if he did slip into these deep, pensive moods that made me sometimes think he was contemplating the apocalypse, he looked miserable enough to be. But they didn't last very long, he'd see me watching and fire a comment my way, instantly launching us another mock argument. We hadn't mentioned once Ignaris since Draco and I had our last argument over carrying on seeing each other, we didn't see the point, and I didn't see him around the castle much anyway. Though I did hear a rumour that Ignaris ended up back in Madam Pomfrey's care a few days after his discharge, due to a supposed rouge spell in the corridors, apparently. Thankfully Draco hadn't suggested we stop being friends since then either, which was good since I was sick of it, we simply pretended the whole thing had never happened and got on the best we could.

It was one of those days, a few weeks after Draco had gotten out of the Hospital Wing and Draco and I were both lounging against a tree trunk by the Black Lake, side by side and somewhat peaceful. However after a little Draco, looking a little apprehensive and annoyed, kept checking his watch and then looking back up at the castle. This was nothing new, Draco always acted like this around six o'clock, at which time he would suggest we return to the castle because he had something to do, a statement that never failed to catch my curiosity. However today he seemed even more anxious to leave than before and started checking his watch, twitching and fidgeting a lot earlier and noticeably than he had previously, he seemed worried about something. He didn't ask if we could call this meeting a night though, he simply gave the castle one last somewhat loathsome and reluctant and checked his watch one last time before settling his head back against the trunk and frowning ahead of us.

"You wanting to go back up?" I asked him, having been watching his anxious display for a little while now and wondering how best to approach the subject, since I'd learned in my past experiences that Draco didn't respond well to blunt questioning. I stifled a yawn behind my hand, I'd had a few bad nights' sleep recently and was shattered, and despite that though I was in no rush to head back up to the castle. I wanted to know what was bothering Draco.

"Not yet," he said as he closed his eyes and shifted next to me to get more comfortable.

"Fair enough," I said leaning back again, though inside I was a little confused. For as long as Draco and I had been meeting like this he'd kept a very strict timetable, like I said before, apparently he needed to be somewhere at six every day and so promptly left bang on that time. Originally I'd asked him about that, finding it a little suspicious, but after a few mini arguments and Draco saying it was nothing I'd decided, probably naively, to just trust him and leave him to it. It always seemed important to him that he be up at the castle by six, like life or death important, which was why I was surprised to see him so reluctant to go. It didn't make sense and somehow I didn't think that it was because he was unwilling to leave my company, there was something not too pleasant waiting for him back at the castle, I was sure of it.

"Stop worrying," Draco said in a monotone without even opening his eyes.

"I'm not," I said a little defensively as I turned to look at him, what made him say that? He couldn't know what was going through my mind, as far as I was aware he hadn't learnt legilimency and he wasn't even looking at me, so he couldn't have seen the face I'd been pulling. "Why do you think I am?"

Draco shrugged "Believe it or not, Ivy, but I actually do pay attention and I've been spending quite a bit of time with you recently, I'm bound to pick up on some of your quite obvious mannerisms." He said in a clear, straight tone that implied he was stating a fact "When you're nervous or worried you fidget, which you were doing just then by the way, so obviously you're worried about something." He said effortlessly and without opening his eyes once "that and you only said 'fair enough', you're quiet when you're thinking and normally no one can get a word in edgeways, 'fair enough' isn't any sort of response from you. Too short, any other time I'd be all on to get you to shut up."

Scowling at him even though he couldn't see it and I wasn't really angry, I shoved his arm to show him I didn't appreciate that last comment. "Tah, Draco, I really appreciate that you think I'm a big mouth, thanks." I said sarcastically "And what's with the psycho analysis?" I asked grinning this time "been brushing up on the science of deduction, ay Sherlock?"

"Who?" Draco asked opening an eye and looking mystified.

Eyes wide and shocked I stared at him in disbelief before exclaiming "You don't know who Sherlock Holmes is?" Draco raised a pale eyebrow and I took that as a no before shaking my head, I didn't care if he was a wizard, I thought everyone knew about Sherlock Holmes "he's a detective, in a book, you've seriously never heard of him? Gawd, you wizards are even more underprivileged than I thought!" I said looking ahead in shock but smiling slightly. Draco snorted at my comment and smiled a little smugly.

"Whatever you say," he muttered tilting his head backwards and closing his eye again. From where I sat hugging my knees I watched him, smiling slightly "there's nothing for you to worry about, you know?" he asked without really needing an answer "I just don't want to go back yet." He said with a frown, which didn't fit in with what he was saying at all so I could only deduce that it had something to do with what he was thinking, whatever that was. My smile slipped from my lips as I regarded him, just like Draco had picked up on a few of my habits recently, I'd been spending enough time with him to notice a few things about him, like the way he usually scowled when he was thinking, leading me to think that something was troubling him.

He forced the expression from his face, probably realising I was watching him, but his brows were still creased from the force of his frown and his lips held a slight pout. Sitting there, leant against the tree trunk, Draco looked uncomfortable and rigid, not at all laid back like he was obviously trying to seem. In addition to the frown lines, visible underneath his fair hair, which was turning translucent in the golden sunlight, Draco's jaw was set, there were dark circles underneath his eyes, his shoulders were hunched and his pale hands were balled into fists by his sides and trembling slightly. I wasn't an idiot, something was really bothering Draco, more than just bothering him I thought, he seemed worried and Draco was always so confident, so sure of himself. I wanted to ask him about it, to tell him that he was being stupid and that whatever was concerning him was nothing and he'd be fine. But it was clear that Draco didn't want to talk about it, however, the trembling couldn't be a good thing and I really wanted to know what was wrong. Something that was big enough to make Draco Malfoy nervous could have bad implications on other people, so I really ought to find out what was wrong, and it wouldn't hurt to put his mind at rest.

So, deciding to poke this sleeping dragon (A/N anyone out there get this joke?) and risk enraging him, because frankly I'd never learnt my lesson with that, I said, "are you okay, Draco?"

The dragon's frown deepened but other than that all he did was say "I told you not to worry." In a tired sort of way.

"Well, I wasn't, not really, I was just thinking." I said in a thoughtful tone "but of course you insisting that there's nothing to worry about, like you're trying to convince yourself, kind of starts me off with it. Saying stuff like that is a bit out of character for you." I told him, wise enough not to point out his visible signs of stress; I doubted he'd appreciate it.

"Right, because I'm that untrustworthy and me trying to put your mind at rest is a bad thing." He muttered moodily, still not opening his eyes.

"I didn't say that," I said glaring at him, wishing he'd stop trying to make everything into an argument, I knew I wasn't one to talk but jeeze, at least I was making an effort. The thing was though, he had been recently, he just seemed extra moody (along with extra nervous, extra jumpy and extra quiet) today and I could only wonder as to why, since he seemed adamant I shouldn't know. "But you can think that if you want." I told him watching as his expression changed to an even more irritable one, but from the way he frowned it seemed like this was more inwardly directed. "But you didn't answer my question, Draco." I said dryly.

The boy beside me sighed, heavily, shifted about a bit where he sat and seemed to have an internal war with himself before he finally said "I'm perfectly fine, or I would be if you'd stop pestering me."

Rolling my eyes at his defensiveness, because that's what it was, him trying to keep me out I said "I was just trying to help, but whatever, clearly you don't need it." Pouting I tapped my foot and rested my head atop my knees, gawd he was so painful at times, I thought as I looked out across the Black Lake and considered just getting up and walking back up to the castle, just to see what he did. Of course, he'd probably just sit there and not even watch me go.

"I don't," he agreed firmly, eyes still tight shut and causing me to scowl at him in disbelief "there's nothing wrong that you can help me with." He said, that pensive frown making a come back, which made me think he was talking about something other than just his worry, something I didn't know about.

"You'd be surprised," I chuntered dryly though still serious, he'd be surprised what I could do when I put my mind to it, how could he know for sure I couldn't do something to help?

"Amazed," he said with a laugh, his tone aiming for a mischievous taunting one but missing it completely, when he spoke again he just sounded sad "you'll thank me later, for not getting you involved." He said so quietly that I barely heard him and I guessed that he didn't want me to.

If I wasn't worried before, I certainly was then, that last statement did nothing to put my mind at rest and suddenly I found myself considering all the things that could be making him act like this. But the only things that I could come up with, like enraged students waiting to duel him when he got back into the castle, didn't seem big enough to warrant to lost and hopeless expression he wore when he thought I wasn't looking. I didn't have a clue what could possibly be bothering him so much, and looking back I suppose that there was no way that I really could have anticipated what would happen next, sure I'd had plenty of warnings but not one of them pointed to what actually happened, not really.

So, feeling a bit crappy for being a moody cow when Draco was so obviously troubled I watched him for a moment as he thought about what was to come, I watched as his brow furrowed and then relaxed over and over again, I watched as his lower lip trembled and his whole body shook with shakes, apparently this discussion had reminded him even more of what he was obviously trying to forget. Feeling responsible for upsetting Draco's peace and deciding to be a good friend over poking him even more, I lent back against the tree trunk beside him and gently, and also hesitantly, placed my hand on top of his right one in support. Draco's shaking subsided, gradually, and as he fought to regain his usual cool composure I watched him, wondering still about what could have done this to him, but also waiting for him to shake off my offered comfort. He didn't though; he just sat there and let me hold his hand, accepting this mild form of help with something akin to gratefulness. No one could see we were holding hands, as his right one was hidden between the two of us, so he didn't care about the unusual intimacy. I noticed that this hand homed his platinum and emerald ring; I could feel the smooth metal against my hand and tried, once again, not to think of my vision concerning it. Yet another warning I missed.

We both fell silent after that, we just sat there, side by side in the late afternoon sun, my hand still resting on top of his as the only way I could comfort him. It had shocked me to see Draco break down like that, even if he did try to hide it, I was so used to seeing the front he put up that it was strange to see it slipping. Draco wasn't trembling any more and from as far as I could see he didn't appear anything but mildly annoyed, probably because I'd seen him almost lose control, which hopefully meant he was feeling better. I didn't know for sure though, I didn't think it wise to ask just yet. So, worrying even more than I had been the first time Draco told me not to, I felt my eyelids grow heavy as the pleasant summer rays wrapped around me like a blanket and the sound of Draco's steady breathing reached me. I was so tired, having not slept properly for days, and soon fell into a slumber while once again wondering what could be wrong with Draco.

It was dark, very dark where I was, I could just about see things in the foreground but that was it, the rest of the room(? I didn't know where I was) was hidden in shaddows. I was standing next to Hermione and we'd both just extinguished our wand tips to ensure that we weren't seen, I knew that even though I hadn't seen it happen, then she raised and finger to her lips to insinuate we should be quiet, worry and confusion in her eyes. And then, the next thing I knew the scene was changing, quick as a flash my old surroundings changed and suddenly I was surrounded by noise and light as I stood in the midst of mass duels, spells flying all around and shout and screams echoing in my ears. My sight flashed to blackness for a millisecond and then suddenly images were flashing before my eyes at a frighteningly fast speed, more fighting, attacking groups of hooded figures, familiar faces, Order members, my friends, Draco, shouts, screams, spells, so many things that each of them hardly registered with me before I was seeing something else. And then it slowed, and I vaguely recognised feeling shocked before the scene before me shifted again and I was running. Disbelief, hurt, confusion and anger coursing through me in a painful combination as I raced through darkened corridors, knowing even as I ran that I stood no chance of catching my quarry, but I simply had to try, it couldn't have been true, he wouldn't do something like that, I couldn't have really happened. But it had, I knew it as well as I knew my own name, he'd done it, the unthinkable, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

I awoke with a startled gasp, eyes going wide as I fought to get air into my suddenly petrified lungs, a result of my nightmare. Breathing heavily but at least getting some oxygen I turned, feeling someone's large hands on my shoulder and arm, I looked to find Draco, hair tousled and somewhat weary eyed, suggesting that I wasn't the only one who'd fallen asleep, holding onto me, probably having just shaken me awake.

"Ivy?" he asked as I just looked at him, trying to recover from the emotions and force of my nightmare, I blinked and nodded to let him know that I was okay, he didn't look convinced though and frowned in worry. "Are you alright?" he asked and again I nodded.

"Fine," I gasped in-between deep breaths, my head spinning as dizziness struck me "nightmare." I added by way of explanation.

Draco's frown deepened as he looked over me, blue eyes intense "you were thrashing about, and muttering." He told me as he looked back up to meet my gaze.

"It's fine," I repeated, somewhat more in control of my breathing and significantly calmer, I hated having nightmares, I always reacted badly to them "it happens all the time." I said in an off hand, it'll be right sort of way.

Draco didn't look in any way pacified by that and continued to pull a face, I however thought nothing of my reaction to the nightmare, though it was horrible to endure this dream and my reaction to it was nothing new, I'd been plagued by this nightmare on and off for weeks now and it was the reason I'd been getting so little sleep. The horrible flashing scenes and painful emotions during it drained and frightened me every time, I was sick of it and wished I could figure out what was triggering it and stop it.

Draco pulled a face like he understood what I was talking about, which of course he couldn't since he wasn't familiar with my sleeping patterns and said, looking at me intensely as he did so, "are you sure its not a…" and then trailed off, I was grateful that he did, maybe he was starting to respect my wishes a little and he didn't need to finish, the end of the sentence was implied.

"A vision?" I asked in a quiet voice and he nodded seriously, looking at me as though I were going to relay some vital information "I don't think so," I said shaking my head "I've thought about it of course, but the scenes are just too blurry vague that I cant understand what any of it means. Reoccurrence aside, it has to just be a bog standard, weird dream, even my strangest visions are clearer than that."

"You've had this nightmare before?" he asked brows furrowing, I nodded.

"Once or twice," I hedged even though I'd seen it many more times than that.

"And what happens in it?" he asked and I looked at him, though he may have been making an effort a lot more recently it was still strange to see Draco showing so much interest and concern, just like it had been when he found me crying in the corridors. It felt odd, but at the same time strangely comforting.

"Nothing," I told him looking downwards and cringing as the nightmare replayed before my eyes "well, nothing that I can make out. It's just a lot of flashes, screaming, shouting and fighting, from what I can remember anyway, I can never quite remember it all after I wake up." I said honestly, even as I tried to recall the events of the nightmare I felt the clouded memories slipping though my fingers like sand, which caused me to frown.

Draco, looking lost in thought, stared at nothing for a moment and then said, "it's getting late," I looked up, still a little shaken but feeling better for having someone with me when I came round from my nightmare, usually I was the only one awake when I did. Draco checked his watch and winced "it's just gone seven o'clock, and I'm late." He said with a scowl.

"Late for what?" I asked, deciding to push my luck.

At my question Draco met my curious gaze, looked troubled for a moment and then said "homework."

"Right," I replied, not believing a word of it, Draco had not been getting all worked up all afternoon just because of homework, from what I'd seen he'd barely done a piece all year.

"We should head back," my blond friend suggested in a firm voice, though his expression gave away his apprehension.

Looking most troubled Draco looked up at the castle and I watched him, once again feeling the deep, instinctive desire to help him. Biting my bottom lip in a way that would have had me mentally slapping myself a few months back, for acting like such a love struck girl, I said,

"We don't have to, you know?" and then realised what that must have sounded like to him, like the desperate plea of a stalker and not the kind suggestion of a friend. Cringe.

Turning back to face me Draco's expression was masked as he said "I do," in a tone that was so emotionless that it was almost dead. Well, that's it, I thought as Draco shutters went back up, he'd let himself relax around me for a few hours and now he was retuning to his usual cold self, it was his defence mechanism working at its finest.

"Of course," I said pushing myself to my feet before Draco had the time to say or do anything else, feeling oddly rejected I brushed myself down and picked up my school bag, which had been laying by my side "well?" I asked Draco, who was still sitting down by the tree trunk.

He looked at me for a moment, and I mean really looked at me like he could see every thought running through my head written across my face and knew everything I was thinking, which of course he couldn't since I had a very guarded expression in place. With an exasperated look in my direction Draco wordlessly got to his feet, picked up his own school stuff and then turned back to me.

"I don't particularly want to go, you know Ivy," he said in hard, emotionless voice, his eyes were a different story though "I don't have much of a choice, but if I did, don't you think I'd sooner sit out here with you than go back inside?" he asked and I just stood there and stared, stunned by what he'd just said even if he'd said it like it didn't mean anything to him. I could see the nervousness from earlier resurfacing behind hid shutters, he was struggling with something.

"I don't know," I said honestly and Draco nodded but looked bothered "hey," I said lightly, nudging him with my arm "I cant say I've even tried to figure out what goes on in that head of yours." I said with a smile and an attempted joke. It fell flat on it's face of course and Draco didn't laugh or so much as crack a smile, but the atmosphere was less awkward as we headed back up towards the castle and that was as much as I could have hoped for.

Draco was once again lost in his own thoughts, so conversation was a bit thin on the ground, but he wasn't scowling or looking especially pained, which was a good thing.

"Gawd Draco," a drawled as we walked through the Entrance Hall, eyes wide and strangely both innocent and haunted Draco looked at me "and you talk about me being a chatter box, I haven't gotten a word in edgeways since we got up, give the old voice box a rest." I ribbed with a grin, hoping to get some sort of response from his since this reoccurring silence was unnerving.

Draco offered me a weakly mischievous smile and said, somewhat half heartedly "and I ought to take a leaf out of your book then, Jones, and become a mute, shy little thing like you?"

"I think that'd be about right," I said thinking about how I had been very shy once and how Hogwarts had changed all that and given me the courage my Primary School years robbed me of.

Draco snorted, smiling slight and carried on walking, hands buried in his pocket and blond head bowed, but it wasn't long until the smile fell from his face at the thought of his internal woes and a frown replaced it. Scowling I lost my own smile and watched him, wanting nothing more than to just grab him and shake some sense into him. What was with all these deep, thoughtful silences? Whatever was on his mind couldn't be that bad surely and if it was maybe if he just told me about it I could help to lift his burden, if he'd just trust me.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, well except for Draco explaining in a few a words as humanly possible that he was walking me up to my common room because he was going to the library to do homework, and for no other reason. Feeling at a loss as to what I could do I could only mutter my agreement and walk with him, after what felt like an eternity of silence we reached the Fat Lady and came to a stop.

Draco cleared his throat "I'd best be going." he said that earlier nervousness back again in his eyes and his hands trembling by his sides though his expression was somewhat haughty and impassive, he wasn't fooling me though, something was upsetting him and if I ever found out what or who it was I'd do some seriously crazy jinxing. Draco was my friend and no one hurt my friends. But, unfortunately, Draco wasn't a great sharer (probably came with being an only child born of ridiculously rich parents) and wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so unless I found out for myself I doubted I'd ever know what was upsetting him. Oh, how wrong I was.

"Yeah," I said before taking one long look at his trembling hands and stepping forwards quickly to hug him around the waist. Draco looked beyond shocked when I hugged him and stood there frozen for so long that I thought he was just enduring it until he could yell at me properly, but then his arms slowly enveloped me and after a moments hesitation he pressed his cheek against my head and hugged me fiercely.

We stood there like that, hardly daring or willing to let go, wondering what this meant (well at least I was) before slowly pulling apart. Not sure what to do next I offered Draco a reassuring smile before reluctantly stepping out from his grip and saying, with earnest "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Draco however was no longer looking at me, he was staring off at the floor to the side with another deep and thoughtful expression in place, only this time he was out right glaring and seemed to be having some sort of internal argument. At least that's how it seemed to me. I will never understand that boy, I thought as I watched him.

"Yeah," he said his tone thick with a deeper meaning that I couldn't understand.

"Bye then," I said wincing at how lost I sounded and feeling my cheeks flame when Draco looked up at me, undoubtedly hearing it too.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me with a peculiar expression in place before scowling deeply and promptly turning away from me and stalking off, sending a gust of wind towards me as he strode past. Unconsciously I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath, feeling only faintly empty and a lot confused, what was wrong with him? When I let out my breath and opened my eyes I had just the time to see his tortured expression and him run a hand through his pale hair in agitation, before Draco Malfoy disappeared around the corner at the end of the corridor. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

Turning around I headed, numbly, towards the portrait hole.

"I wouldn't bother with him, dear," The Fat Lady said sympathetically "he's nothing but trouble."

"I wish I could," I sighed and she looked a little shocked before she nodded in sad understanding, I gave her the password and she swung open to let me inside, apparently I was beyond her help with that last statement.

As I climbed through the portrait hole something dawned on me, something so shocking and so earth shattering that I almost stopped, my worst fear (well my worst selfish fear) was coming true. I was turning into one of those girls, the ones whose whole lives revolved around one guy and who totted around after men like little puppies, eager to please and put a smile on their face. It was disgusting and now… now I was one of them. Urgh, I thought with genuine revulsion, I'd have to do something about that, but even as I thought it I knew there was nothing I could do about it now. I'd been balancing on that knife edge for a while now and I'd finally tipped over to one side, there was no going back.

Feeling a little sick and pleased both, despite Draco's moods which were soon forgotten now I was in amongst the cheerful chatterers in the Gryffindor common room, I sought out my friends. It wasn't difficult, they were sat in there usual place in the comfy chairs by the fireside and dodging my way around loitering students I soon crossed the room and dropped into a spare armchair.

"Well, well," Ron chimed looking up from the sheet of paper he was doodling on instead of doing his homework at the sound of my entrance "look whose back from her date with the prince of darkness." He said in a tone of obvious disapproval, I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't a date, Ron," I said for the umpteenth time since Draco and I had started meeting "we're just friends and stop calling him that."

"Yeah well, Harry and Ginny were just 'friends'," Ron said making air quotes around the word 'friends' with his fingers and causing Harry to look up from his own homework "and look what happened there."

"I thought you were okay with that," Harry said somewhat worriedly as he looked at his friend.

"I am, mate, I am" Ron reassured Harry "so long as you guys don't snog in public or anything," he said with a shudder and both Harry and I rolled our eyes, hypocrite, I thought absently "besides I was just using you as an example. No matter what you say Ivy, that was pretty obviously a date, I mean come on mate, you've been meeting the little ferret for weeks and sitting out together on the grounds. Not that any of us can see what you see in him." Ron said as he regarded at me from across the coffee table, looking disappointed.

"He's got a point," Harry agreed as he sat back in his chair and jumped on the big brother band wagon with Ron.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically glairing at them both "when did you two ladies get your PhD's in Dateology, I must have missed it?"

"We're just worried about you, Ivy," Harry said somewhat apologetically but without showing any signs of wavering with his position on the matter, he really didn't like me meeting Draco "we just don't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah," Ron agreed before adding with obvious distaste "I mean, bloody hell, Ivy, it's Malfoy, there's no telling what the slimy git could do."

Sighing, because we'd been having this discussion every single day for weeks now I looked around for the girls and some support, even though neither one of them liked Draco they both agreed that Ron and Harry needed to mind there own business. However Hermione and Ginny (who was now Harry's girlfriend) were both absent and with a twinge of regret I remembered Hermione saying that she was going to go with Ginny to the library this evening, since Ginny was revising for her OWLS. Great, looks like I'm on my own this time.

"How long have I known him?" I asked as I tucked my legs underneath me.

"We've all known him for six years and regretted every second of it; he's hardly been what you'd call best friend material." Ron said casting aside his quill.

"No, I mean how long have I really known him, as in us being friends?" I clarified.

"A few years," Ron answered unenthusiastically, probably not wanting to hear my argument.

"Right, and how many times in those few years has he actually hurt me?" I asked expecting to stump them with that, because with the exception of this Christmas, Draco had never hurt me as far as I could see.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Harry asked, looking slightly protective as he looked at me "Because you might not class it as being hurt, but as far as I can see every time the two of you fright or so much as argue you wind up getting upset. And it's Malfoy, you can't trust him."

"Look," I said unable to argue with him there and hating that, since it probably meant that what Draco thought about me bothered me more than it should have "I can take care of myself, you both ought to know that by now, after all we've been through together." I told them and they both shared a look, accepting my words "so there's no need to worry, somehow I think that I can handle being friends with Draco."

"Maybe, but its Malfoy." Harry said as though it was argument enough and Ron nodded along in agreement.

"What does that even mean?" I asked a little irritably thinking about how that was the third time one of them had said something like that since I'd sat down "maybe, but its Malfoy?"

"It means be careful," Harry answered with an authoritative look which he didn't all together pull off with his messy black hair and boyish looks.

"It also means we know that Malfoy's a git, and as your substitute big brothers you're luckily we let you see him at all." Ron added looking very much like an older brother until my annoyed gaze landed on him and his expression became frightened. I didn't appreciate him telling me what I could and couldn't do and Ron clearly saw that as he said "Just saying." In a defensive sort of way.

"I'm sure you are," I groaned as I rubbed my hands up my face and then ran through my hair in an agitated movement "can we not go through this now though guys? I'm not in the mood." I answered truthfully, feeling oddly numb and confused by Draco's actions today and still pretty worried about him.

"What'd he do?" Harry asked in a protective growl that caused my second Hogwarts brother to start, look shocked and then cotton on to what we were talking about and join Harry in his suspicion.

"Nothing," I answered somewhat honestly, since it had been exactly that, Draco's quiet contemplation, which had me worried, that and his anxiousness.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron looked disbelieving raising my hands in an effort to calm them and speaking before they had a chance to jump to any conclusions "honestly, he didn't do anything," I insisted "I just…I don't know, I just feel weird today, okay." I said, shocked by my truthfulness but pleased with the results of my sincerity as I watched my two friends mull over what I'd just said, reading into a number of women's and emotional problems that as men they didn't really want to talk about. I had to hide my giggles as Harry shook his head and pulled an 'I don't want to know' face before settling back in his chair, and Ron looked mildly disgusted.

"Right then," I said sitting back somewhat triumphantly "that's that sorted then, I feel weird, Draco and I are just friends, and the two of you are just going to have to get over it."

Both boys looked up at me, clearly not happy with the state of things but obviously not about to argue, well, if they were going to they didn't get a chance to as Jimmy Peakes appeared by Harry's side, a scroll of parchment in hand.

A surprised (this time pleasantly so) Harry took the scroll from Jimmy and said "Thanks Jimmy…hey it's from Dumbledore!"

I looked across at Ron, who shared my intrigued look before we both dashed to Harry's side to find out what it said as Harry unrolled the parchment. Our recent 'discussion' aside I really wasn't all that bothered that the boys felt protective of me, since I felt the same way about them, and so all of that was very easily pushed aside in the wake of a letter from Dumbledore, which was doubtlessly very important.

"He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!" Harry told us after reading the scroll.

He looked up at us, eyes wide and the three of us looked at each other for a moment before Ron finally broke the silence "Blimey," he whispered "you don't reckon…he hasn't found…?" he asked voicing all of our thoughts.

The last time Harry had seen Dumbledore the headmaster had told him that if and when he found another Horcrux, Harry would be able to go along with him to retrieve it. A great and dangerous honour, and while I was happy that Harry potentially had the opportunity I was also pretty frightened at the same time, they could get hurt.

"It could be," I said still in shock, this was big and moving just a bit too quickly for me, why hadn't I seen this coming? That would have been so helpful, either to reassure me or confirm my concerns "I mean, he did say he'd take you."

Harry nodded, looked down at the parchment one last time, then back up at us and then smiled before saying "Better go and see, hadn't I?"

"I guess you'd better," I said giving him a reassuring smile even if I was becoming even more anxious with every passing minute, something didn't feel right.

"Get going, mate," Ron urged with a massive grin in place, clearly ecstatic for his friend "don't think Dumbledore'll have the time to wait forever."

Harry nodded at that, grinned at Ron and me one last time before getting to his feet and dashing out of the common room at lightning speed. I watched him go, fear that oddly wasn't all that separate from the worry I still felt for Draco bubbling up inside of me, I couldn't think why but I really didn't have a good feeling about this. Going off on a mission with Dumbledore would surely be dangerous, I knew and accepted that, but this was something else. With Draco I'd known that he was worrying about something but now with this, I simply knew there was something to worry about, if that made sense, call it my Seer senses if you will. So sitting back down and speculating with Ron over what Dumbledore might want, I tried to sound as excited as he was and tried my best to summon up a vision of what was to come, to either confirm of deny with concern. But of course I couldn't force myself to have a vision, it didn't work like that, I didn't have enough control, I could only sit there, trying not to freak out too much with my bad feeling, one that told me Draco's problems and my current ones were linked, and hope for some foresight to back up my feelings.

**Author note: Hum, not really all that pleased with this chapter if truth be told, I suffered a bit of block with it and couldn't quite say everything I wanted because my writing abilities seemed to get more and more basic as I wrote :/. But hey ho, this chapter was necessary and is now done, onwards we go, we end is nigh now. :)**

**Oh and I was overwhelmed with the review response to my last chapter, a massive thank you to all those who left me a comment, you have no idea how they helped me.**


	25. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter quotes I borrowed for this chapter, quite clearly they belong to the amazing JK Rowling. **

**Chapter twenty-five: Perfect**

**Hedley: perfect**

**Falling a thousand feet per second**  
**You still take me by surprise**  
**I just know we can't be over**  
**I can see it in your eyes**

**Draco**

Frustrated beyond belief Draco left Ivy standing in the middle of the corridor without another word. What could he say to her though, knowing what he did? It was best just to leave, to start the separation process; something Draco could now admit was going to be hard. He could have made it so much easier if he'd just stayed away from her the last time they fallen out, she'd still hate him and wouldn't care when what was going to happen happened, but he'd been selfish and now they'd both suffer for that. Tonight everything was going to change, this fragile little world they'd built together, the one that shielded him for a few short hours a day from the task he had to complete, was about to collapse and she didn't even know it yet. But Draco did, Draco knew that fact all too well. The Dark Lord was impatient, Draco had received word that Voldermort planned to act tonight and that there would be a group of select Death Eaters waiting in Brogan and Burkes for Draco to grant them access to Hogwarts castle. Though Draco was sure he was almost finished with the vanishing cabinet the letter had spiked him with the fear he'd been trying to suppress, he'd been living on borrowed time for weeks, pretending what was coming didn't have to happen even though he knew better than that. Tonight could go one of two ways and no matter what happened Draco was sure to be miserable, either he failed and was hunted down, along with his family, and killed by the Dark Lord for the disappointment. Or he succeeded, in which case he would be involved in the killing he wouldn't let himself think of it as murder) of a great wizard, who while he didn't like he didn't exactly want to see dead, and ultimately the maiming of his own soul. Either way, Ivy would never speak to him again.

The blond Death Eater was able to admit now, if only to himself, that losing her would hurt him, he'd come to terms with the fact that Ivy meant a lot to him and that he maybe even lo….no! Draco scolded himself instantly; he couldn't say that, not even in his mind, it was too dangerous to name in insanely strong emotion he felt towards Ivy Jones, too dangerous for the both of them. Fools who felt the way he did, did stupid things and if he could just ignore it for a little while longer he might get away with what he had to do. He had to keep her from his mind now, he had work to do and the very last thing he needed was Ivy acting as his shoulder angel, telling him not to do this.

Running a hand through his hair Draco tried not to think about the lost sound of her voice when she'd said goodbye to him, it was almost as if she knew, as he did, that it could be the last time they ever saw each other. It would be better if that was the case, Draco thought, if I see her again tonight then she'll be in grave danger, no; I need her to stay safe in her common room. That would have to be our last goodbye. And what a shabby one it had been, Draco thought with regret, he'd hardly been able to look at her for his shame at what he was about to do. He had no choice though, he had to do this terrible thing or he and his family would die and Draco wasn't ready to die yet, it was a thought that terrified him, though he'd never admit such a thing. Remember that, a practical part of Draco's mind said, remember that you haven't got a choice and its do this or die, remember the honour that will come with your triumph and the punishment that will come from your failure. There was so much that Draco stood to gain as well as lose from this task, enough to have himself half convinced that it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be, that maybe the rewards would be worth the trauma of taking a life. Exactly, the voice agreed. What could you possibly get from backing out now? Nothing but a price on your head. Fear was filling Draco up fast by this point, and even as he grew more and more terrified Draco knew full well what reward he could get from going against the Dark Lord, respect, Ivy's respect and the chance to spend some more time with her. And wouldn't that be worth the risk of defying Voldermort? He wondered but that same practical part of his mind had an answer to that and it was a resounding no. No, it argued, there was no way some girl could possibly be worth getting yourself killed, no mater how attractive she may be. She was just a girl, and a Gryffindor and a Mudblood at that, she couldn't give him the power and the status that the Dark Lord could, come the Dark Lord's takeover she'd be less than worthless, not to mention a dead woman walking for being a friend of Potter and a child of Muggles.

Shut up!

Draco thought angrily at the voice in his head, despite how crazy it made him seem. He would not think like that, no matter what he was going to do tonight he couldn't let himself think of Ivy like that. She had to be safe. Furious at the hopelessness of his situation Draco pressed on through the corridors until he reached the Room of Requirement. The voice was right about one thing, he didn't have a choice, he couldn't back out of this now, not for Ivy, not for anyone, he was in too deep, he had to complete his mission. He'd done his best today to make his last day with Ivy a peaceful one, he'd failed miserably of course because Ivy was just so argumentative, he thought almost fondly, and he'd been on edge since arriving to meet her, which instantly had her worried and ruined any peace there might have been. But that was over and done with now; he had to focus on himself and getting this cabinet fixed. So walking into the Room of Requirement and finding the cabinet a disturbed Draco set to work, despite his best intentions his fear and thoughts of Ivy kept invading his mind. The fear spurred him on and made him want to breakdown at the same time, while Ivy made him think about the consequences of what he was doing, she wouldn't forgive him killing someone, her morals meant too much to her. It didn't matter! He insisted, if I did manage to kill him then she'd never see me again anyway, I'd never have to see her disappointment. But who was she to be disappointed in me anyway? He asked himself in an attempt to discard Ivy's thoughts as unimportant. She'd not know all the facts, she'd judge me on the act alone and not the causes that made me do it, he thought irritably, hating how unjust this situation was. He didn't want her to hate him, he didn't want to kill anyone, but he just didn't want to die more.

Loosening the school tie that felt as though it were choking him, Draco took a few breaths to steady himself before regaining his usual cool composure and carrying on work. He had to stop thinking and just work! If he thought much more about this he was liable to go insane, and that would help no one. Trying to be as impassive as he could, which was not easy when you're fearing for your life and considering the most important person in your world, Draco carried on. Less than an hour after he left Ivy standing in the corridor, the cabinet was fixed. Taking a few steps back to admire his completed work a numb Draco wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel, looking up at the cabinet that he'd been working on all year he didn't know how to react. And then relief crashed into him in waves, he'd done it, he'd actually done it! Feeling a shockingly strong sense of pride and pleasure for completing this most difficult task, Draco soon found himself laughing out of pure relief. So lost in his relieved emotions Draco wasn't paying any attention to the room around him and didn't notice that someone had come in until they called out,

"Who's there?"

The voice was faintly familiar, and in his shock and fear Draco couldn't help but think that it was Ivy. It wasn't of course, as soon as Draco looked over his shoulder he realised that it was that phoney Seer, Trelawney. Not about to let the old hag ruin all he'd worked so hard for Draco instantly drew his wand, thought 'reducto' and sent Trelawney flying backwards out of the Room of Requirement. She shrieked loudly as she went. Staring after her as she disappeared from sight Draco hoped, with all that he had, that she hadn't seen him. Panic was filling him anew now, time was running out, he'd fixed the cabinet but that was only part one of his task complete, task two was all together more difficult. Looking down for a moment as he thought about how he'd assumed it was Ivy standing in the doorway just a moment ago, and he wondered what he would have done if it had been. Considering that for a moment Draco scrunched up his eyes, balled his fists and told himself he'd have done exactly the same as he had to Trelawney, there was no room for his emotions now, it had come down to life or death. The sooner he came to terms with that the better. Draco Malfoy was about to bring demons to Hogwarts and kill its headmaster, he was terrified and ashamed but he didn't have a choice, he had to do this, the only thing he let himself care about now (aside from his own life and the lives of his family) was that Ivy stayed safely hidden in her common room. Hogwarts was about to turn into Hell.

**Ivy**

Curled up in an arm chair by fireplace, my first tucked under my chin and deep set worry lines on my face, I listened as Ron and Hermione (the latter having just returned from helping Ginny a few minutes ago) discussed where Harry could be going with Dumbledore. Normally I'd have participated and I did, a little, from time to time, but I simply couldn't keep my mind on the happy excited conversation, I was too worried. Hermione was as practical as I had (surprisingly) been earlier, saying that we should be concerned about Harry's safety, however Hermione also said that we couldn't tell Harry we didn't want him to go, we had to let him do this, which I also agreed with. We all knew Harry well enough to know how important this was to him, he'd been waiting so long for the chance to get back at Voldermort for what he did, and it would be cruel of us to rob him of that now. But it was still beyond dangerous for him to go.

So as Hermione joined in with Ron's animated speculation, putting her logical mind to the task of deciding what Dumbledore and Harry would do, I still couldn't stop myself from worrying. It wouldn't do anyone any good I knew that, but I couldn't help it, there was a horrible feeling of dread churning painfully in my stomach, causing me to panic and fidget. But it wasn't just Harry running into a potentially life threatening situation that had me concerned, though that was a pretty big bit of my worry right there; Draco's odd behaviour still bothered me too. He hadn't acted so withdrawn and miserable for weeks, something was definitely troubling him and something big, I was sure.

These unsettling feelings had me nervously chewing on my lip, shifting awkwardly in my seat and just generally acting edgy, the others asked me about it, worried by my nervousness and I told them, honestly, that I didn't know why I was so bothered. Harry and Draco both had me worried, but even then there was no reason I should feel as nervous as I did, it was almost like I was waiting for something terrible to happen. I couldn't explain it, it was the strangest sensation I'd ever felt, it was almost like I knew that Draco and Harry were in danger and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I just had to sit and watch as they were led to the hangman's noose, that's how bad it felt. Which was fair enough where Harry was concerned, because he was about to go and search for a heavily and lethally protected part of Voldermort's mangled soul, he was definitely putting himself in danger, so I had a right to be worried. Except of course that didn't explain why I felt so hopeless about him going, like I was certain, not just worried, that he would be hurt tonight. It didn't make sense about Draco either; I was so sure, on some deep level, that he was also in incredible danger tonight, even though the only threat to him at the moment was himself. Unless you could die from been unnecessarily miserable and internally cold, there really was no need for me to worry about him like I was. Except I couldn't help it, there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop how I felt and no matter how many times I told myself I was being irrational, the feeling I'd had since I first saw Draco earlier today only continued to intensify.

Must be going mad, I thought with a heavy sigh, from all the life or death situations I'd been in, in the last few years. That certainly would explain my sudden pessimism. However I didn't get the chance to think much more about the awful twisting sensation in the pit of my stomach, or my state of mind, as at that point Harry exploded into the emptying common room at breakneck speed and made a beeline straight for us. Instantly the three of us all sat up a little taller in our chairs, concern (largely from me though it was taking a backseat to other emotions now), interest and eagerness filling us at the sight of our determined friend. Something serious had happened.

"What does Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked even though we could all guess "Harry, are you OK?" she added at the mildly possessed look in Harry's eyes, the determined frown in his brow and the small, slightly mad smile on his lips.

"I'm fine," our friend said as he dashed passed us and disappeared up the dormitory stairs. Hermione and I shared a look, unsure about how true that statement was, and Ron turned from watching Harry go to look at us and say,

"You know what? I think he's finally lost it," in a stunned tone "I mean, the stress of everything, I think it's got too much."

Hermione and I were seriously considering that as a possibility until Harry reappeared and explained "I haven't got much time," he said the Marauder's Map and a pair of rolled up socks in hand "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my invisibility cloak." He panted stopping in front of us "Listen, Dumbledore is taking me to go and find the Horcrux with him; we're going to the cave where Voldermort took those kids from the orphanage. But that's not it, I ran past the Room of Requirement on my way to Dumbledore's office and banged into Trelawney, she said she'd been going into the room to hide her bottles and had heard somebody whooping….err cheering in there, like they were celebrating. The person saw her and threw her out of the room…" Harry explained as Hermione gasped in upset, she didn't like Trelawney, heck none of us did for her habit of predicting Harry's painful, horrific death every time we got near her, but even then it wasn't fair the way everyone treated her.

However I could hear the accusations in Harry's voice and knew that he was suggesting before he even said it, "Harry…." I said tiredly, not in the mood for Harry's prejudices against Draco and hardly able to stomach them, when I was so worried about both men at the moment.

Harry, in a rush and on a roll, ignored both Hermione and I and continued "…I think that it was Malfoy, because he didn't want her to see whatever it was that he'd mended. And then Trelawney started talking about how she got her job here and said that it was SNAPE who was listening at the door during the interview! That he was the one who told Voldermort about the prophecy."

Hermione's eyes went wide, my jaw dropped and Ron furiously exclaimed "What! And the hook nosed sneak still works here!" we all understood exactly what Snape hearing the prophecy meant, it meant that Snape, along with Pettigrew, was the reason that Voldermort had gone after Harry's parents in the first place. He was the reason they were dead. Dumbledore had told Harry before that someone was listening at the door during Professor Trelawney's interview and that that person had delivered her vision to Voldermort, but he had never said who it was. Livid that Snape, who we'd always hated, could sink even that low and unable to believe, like Ron, that he was still permitted to work here even though Dumbledore knew that, I kept myself from saying anything about it only for Harry's benefit, he didn't need to be made any angrier. So, with my heart going out to my dark haired friend, I reached out and took Harry's hand and squeezed it gently, which wasn't difficult since he was standing right by my chair, before letting go.

"…so you see what this means?" Harry asked and at our blank (but still furious) looks he continued "Dumbledore wont be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" Harry hissed at the three of us because all of us looked as though we might interrupt, I certainly was going to. I knew Draco, he was my friend (moody and unpredictable though he was) and I would not believe that he was up to any underhanded deed that might be more than a boyish prank or spiteful fight, he might be sneaky and hateful at times, but he wasn't that bad. Harry didn't let me say that though and said, "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here-" he shoved the Marauder's Map to Hermione who opened it, leaning over towards her so I could see the map I looked over Hermione's shoulder "you've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those Galleons will still work, right?" he asked and Hermione nodded that they would.

"Good. Dumbledore say's he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is-but he wont be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry-" Hermione started looking frightened, which I could understand, Harry was suggesting that there was going to be some kind of attack on Hogwarts and that Draco and Snape would be at the head of it. It was a terrifying thought.

"I haven't got time to argue," Harry said shortly "take this as well-" he said handing Ron the pair of rolled up socks.

Ron blinked and looked down at the black bundle in his hands "Thanks," he said unsurely "err- why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them," Harry answered "it's Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her from me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting-" Harry said looking most upset when he thought of leaving without saying goodbye to Ginny.

"No!" Hermione interrupted, while Ron unwrapped the lucky potion, looking as stunned as I felt, this was all so sudden. "We don't want it; you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"Hermione's right Harry, you're the one that's going to need the luck." I agreed, my feelings and worry for Harry surfacing and wanting to keep him safe.

Harry shook his head "I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry, looking worried himself as he regarded us "I want to know that you lot are OK…don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later…" he said turning to leave but I grabbed his arm before he could, not about to let him leave without speaking my mind.

"Harry, I really don't think you've got anything to worry about here, Draco…"

"Look, Ivy," Harry said putting a hand on my shoulder and looking down at me "I know that Malfoy is you're friend and you want to trust him, but he'd not the guy you want him to be. Just look at his track record! Look at all the stuff he'd done to all of us over the years, at what he's father is, he's more than capable of doing this. So yeah, I have got things to worry about here."

"He's not as bad as you think he is Harry," I said shaking my head "and he's not his father, he's just going through some…stuff." I said thinking about how he'd been earlier, how distracted and upset he'd been, there was definitely something bothering him.

Harry looked down at me sadly for a moment, almost pityingly, before saying "you're too trusting Ivy, he'll hurt you."

"Yeah well when I See it, I'll believe it," I said in a lame attempt at a joke, Harry smiled a little and I was pleased, I didn't want my friend to leave me after an argument. However I then became deathly serious as I said what I had to say "just be careful Harry." I said and Harry's expression clouded with concern.

"Why?" he asked picking up on my tone "Have you had a vision?"

"No," I admitted, then blushing because it felt stupid to be saying it out loud "but something doesn't feel right, it's like a….like a…a dark cloud and it's over you." I said with a frown, hating how I sounded like one of those phoney fortune tellers you get at fairs, but that was how I felt, like there were black clouds, one over Harry and one over Draco and something bad was going to happen because of that.

"Infisus?" Harry asked with a grin, just like me he was trying to lighten the mood before he left with a little joke. This time he was referring to Luna's Infisus, a creature that sits on your shoulder and warns you when something bad is about to happen.

"Could be," I said in response, a little smile in place. Harry's expression then became serious as he took on board my warnings. After that he said a quick round of 'see you laters' and left.

"What now?" Ron asked as Harry disappeared out the portrait hole, the three of us sat in silence for a moment, digesting what had just happened and considering Ron's question.

"Firstly," I answered feeling suddenly sombre "we use the map to make sure Harry and Dumbledore get out of the grounds safely." I said and immediately Hermione opened the parchment and located Harry on it, following his progress with her finger "and then we do what he said, just in case." I said, feeling like I owed it to my friend to heed his words, it was a foolish thing to ignore a warning from Harry; he tended to be right about those things. Though I still stood firmly in my belief that Draco had nothing to do with why Harry thought the school was in danger tonight, and I trusted my blond haired friend wholeheartedly, it was far better safe than sorry. That and the motions of defending ourselves did wonders for my worry, though I still felt it.

"Here," Hermione said handing me the map and pointing out Harry's location to me "I'm going to get my Galleon." Nodding to her in agreement I then glanced at Ron, who was looking troubled and measuring out does of Felix with his eyes, before returning my gaze to the parchment in my hand. I watched intently as Harry made his way to the Entrance Hall where Dumbledore was waiting, they both hovered for a moment, probably exchanging a few words, before setting off out the doors and into the grounds. My gaze didn't leave the paper until Harry and Dumbledore's dots went through the gates and disappeared off the map.

"I've sent out a message," Hermione said returning down the stairs, the common room was now empty but for us "requesting to meet in half an hour."

"Do you think anyone'll still check 'em?" Ron asked lowering the glass vial of potion from where he'd been inspecting it.

"I hope so," I said looking up at them both, the knotting sensation in my stomach mounting ever more "because I'm getting really bad feelings about tonight." Ron and Hermione exchanged an alarmed look, not because they were worried about my sanity, but rather because they knew that when I had one of these feelings, bad things tended to happen.

Fidgeting with the hem of her top Hermione looked frightened before taking a deep breath to regain her cool, smoothing down her top and turning to Ron "is there enough?" she asked him and the redhead nodded.

"There ought to be," he said looking at the vial again "we'll just have to be careful." Hermione and I nodded and Ron looked up at me before asking "where are Malfoy and Snape then?" starting, since I'd forgotten to look for them, I hastily turned my attention back down to the map and after a bit of searching I found them both.

"Snape's in his office, behind his desk and Draco…."I said trailing off as I scanned the map, poking the page when I found him "…is in his dormitory, pacing." I said somewhat triumphantly, see, I thought, he's not planning anything, whoever Harry said was in the Room of Requirement earlier must not have been Draco.

"Best keep an eye on 'em," Ron suggested "they might not stay there." I nodded in agreement and carried on watching the map.

"Phew," a voice breathed in relief as the portrait hole was thrown open "I don't know how you do it Hermione, I'm sick of the library already and I haven't spent half the time you do in there."

We all looked up to find a content (probably because of her new relationship with Harry) Ginny grinning at us "I might have known you lot would still be up, where's Harry?" she asked, looking between us all.

"Come and sit down and we'll tell you," I said gently as the younger girl looked alarmed by our lack of response "it's a bit of a story."

Ginny did just that and between the three of us we explained to her what had just happened, where Harry was, what he'd heard, what he thought and what he'd asked us to do. Ginny, like the rest of us, was worried about Harry but she also accepted that he needed to do this, she just wished she'd been here when he left having been in the library all day and just been kicked out by Madam Prince.

"Have you heard back from the DA yet?" Ginny asked Hermione when we'd finished explaining.

"Not yet," Hermione admitted and Ginny just nodded, looking thoughtful.

We lapsed into a nervous silence then, with me watching Snape and Malfoy on the map, Ron fiddling with the vial of Felix Felicis, Hermione flicking through her books with a look of desperate and a stern faced Ginny a million miles away in her head. Time trickled by and we were losing all hope of anyone from the DA coming to help, but also losing all the fear and anxiousness that had been building since nothing else had happened and perhaps nothing would. It would be the best case scenario really. Anxious to get started Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I shared out the Felix Felicis only to become more and more nervous after that, worried that we were wasting the potion just being sat here. It was an amazing feeling though; drinking the lucky potion, it made me feel like anything was possible, but even then it didn't squash the feeling od dread in my stomach. At that point however we heard the sound of footsteps coming down the dormitory staircase, collectively the four of us stiffened and turned to look who it was, not looking forward to having to explain our late night rendezvous to a classmate.

"I got your message," a winded Neville panted, raising a gold Galleon by way of explanation. "What's the emergency?" he asked still sounding short of breath, not unsurprising since he'd obviously just ran down here, from his mess bed head he'd probably been asleep too until he felt the coin start to heat up and woken up, at which point I was guessing he'd thrown on some clothes and come down here.

"We might have a problem, mate." Ron said and Neville's flushed face grew serious before he nodded and walked towards him. Once again we explained what had happened and Neville looked terrified by the prospect of an attack on Hogwarts, however he also looked determined and strong, not about to let his school be threatened Neville agreed to help us.

As we resumed our planning, well aware that the half an hour mark was fast approaching, I was going back to watching Draco's dot after keeping an eye on Snape, when I noticed that Draco wasn't in his dormitory any more. Suddenly frightened, despite my faith in him, I began searching again, almost frantic with the desire to find him and maintain that he wasn't up to anything. So I didn't know what to think when I found him walking the corridors.

"Draco's moving," I told the others, without taking my eyes from the map so I sensed rather than saw them all dash towards me and look at the parchment over my shoulder.

"Where's he going?" Neville asked from my left.

"Upwards," Hermione said pointing as Draco went up a flight of stairs "he's come from the dungeons and now he's on the fourth floor, he'd heading up."

"You don't think….?" Ron asked as Draco carried on heading upwards.

"That Harry might be right?" Ginny offered from my right hand side, I shook my head, not about to believe it.

"We can't assume that," I said watching as Draco continued to climb "he could be going anywhere."

"He could be going to the Room of Requirement." Ron intoned and I shot him a glare, not appreciating the way he said it, like I was stupid for thinking otherwise. Turns out I was though, because that was exactly where Draco went.

"It still doesn't mean anything," As Draco reached the wall where the room should have been and disappeared off the map "just because he's in there it doesn't mean he'd up to anything sinister."

"Of course not," Hermione agreed somewhat doubtfully, making me think she only said it to spare my feelings, meanwhile the boys shared a uncertain look and Ginny squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. They all thought I was deluding myself, even though they didn't believe Harry either, they just didn't believe in Draco more.

"We can't just sit here, times running out." Ginny said as we all pulled away from the map.

"Agreed," Hermione said before turning "Neville, are Dean and Seamus coming?"

A little sadly Neville shook his head "I don't think so," he admitted "I tried waking them but they're pretty deep sleepers." Neville said with an apologetic shrug.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed looking worried "we're done for, there's only five of us."

"It doesn't matter," I said trying to reassure my friends, all of whom looked pretty alarmed by the prospect of the five of us taking on whatever threat we faced "it isn't just the Gryffindors who were in the DA with us; there might be some people from the other houses who got our message." I said looking up from keeping an eye on Snape, who was still in his office.

"Ivy's right," said Hermione "we should go out and see if anyone is waiting by the Room of Requirement, since that's where we used to meet and they won't be able to get in if Malfoy's blocked them out."

We all agreed with that and together, being a stealthy as we could since it was past curfew and we didn't have Harry's cloak, we snuck out the portrait hole and headed towards the Room of Requirement, halfway there we found Luna heading in the same direction, clutching a fake Galleon.

"Oh there you are," she said her dreamy voice when she spotted us "I just got your message, are we going to the Room of Requirement, for more lessons? I had hoped there'd be more this year."

"Err, no Luna," I said in a quiet voice, knowing full well that there could be teachers patrolling the corridors and also conscious of Peeves and how he could show up at any time "we think that something bad is happening. Will you help us?" I asked and without waiting to hear what we needed her for she said yes, feeling warmth towards the loveable, exocentric girl I hastily explained to her what had happened and what we were doing.

"There really is rather a lot of us," she said looking at our group and earning herself a raised eyebrow look from Ron "not for protecting people, but for sneaking around, maybe we should split up." she suggested.

"Good point," I agreed before turning to the others and saying "what do you think?" not liking that we were standing randomly in the middle of the corridor. The others agreed it was a good idea and so we decided to split up, Ron, Ginny and Neville were to go to the Room of Requirement and keep an eye on what was happening and see if anyone else turned up, while Hermione, Luna and I would go to Snape's office and stand guard. I would keep the map. I was going to Snape's office because, as Ron put it, I 'couldn't trust myself where he was concerned', a comment that earned Ron a scowl and a slap from me.

With that we split up and headed our separate ways, and with an ever increasing feeling of dread I headed for Snape's office with Luna and Hermione. Quietly dashing through the corridors, stopping every now and again to hide from a patrolling teacher, we didn't need them sending us back to our common rooms now, and checking the map to make sure Snape and Draco were where they were earlier, we soon reached Snape's office. Positioning ourselves just around the corner, so we could peer around it and keep an eye on the doors but not be seen ourselves, the three of us waited in an anxious silence for a while, but nothing happened so we settled down, lit our wand tips and waited. Sitting there with my gaze on the map, I heard the murmur of Hermione and Luna's quiet talking and found myself wondering about what Harry was doing now, if he was safe or not, I'd hardly had the time to consider the danger Harry could be in since he left, because we'd been so busy ourselves, but now I was still, I could. I was still worried, that hadn't gone anywhere, it just continued to get worse as I watched Snape's dot, still firmly behind his desk in his office, and the small cluster of dots by the Room of Requirement that were my friends. Since they'd arrived there no other labelled dots had appeared, Draco was still inside and no one else from the DA had heeded our call, I really hoped that nothing happened tonight, we were really underprepared.

Time ticked by, and Hermione, Luna and I had nothing to show for it, half an hour after first arriving there we were still sat round the corner from Snape's office, with Hermione watching the door attentively, Luna stroking an unseen creature sitting on my shoulder and me staring the map. Nothing had happened, which was probably a good thing, and I was starting to think nothing ever would when suddenly Snape was moving in his office, heading for the door.

"Snape's coming," I hissed to the others, getting to my feet and pressing myself flat against the wall as the others did the same, Hermione on my left and Luna on my right, the corner edge was on the other side of Hermione.

We all extinguished out wand tips and Hermione pressed her lips in a shushing motion before turning back to look around the corner, and I needed the reminder as I was all on to quell the gasp that forced its way to my lips then. Hands over my mouth and wide eyed all I could think was, oh, my, God. I listened but barely heard as Snape's door opened with a creak, I couldn't bring myself to pay attention though my mind was reeling. Hermione had just shushed me, she'd just shushed me exactly like she had in the dream I'd been having over the past few weeks! I was sure that she had, it was the clearest part of the whole dream and just about the only understandable thing in it, oh no, it wasn't a dream at all, it was another vision! Albeit a very unclear and confusing vision but a vision none the less, this was not good. After a moment the sound of Snape's office door shutting filled the corridor and Hermione relaxed.

"He was just checking no one was there," Hermione breathed turning back to face us, her expression going concerned when she saw my face.

Luna, who had seen my reaction the second I had realised my dream had been a vision, asked "are you okay?" and I shook my head.

"I've seen you do that before, Hermione, in a vision." I said and Hermione's eyes went wide "I thought it was a dream though, I was asleep when I saw it and it was so confusing that I thought it had to be." I said feeling very distressed and not to mention furious with myself for doing this, again!

"You're a Seer?" Luna asked me in a tone that was hardly surprised, it was as though she'd expected as much and I felt my stomach drop, oh crap, I'd forgotten she didn't know "I thought you might be, Infisus' prefer to perch on the shoulders of Seers, they find them the most comfortable. Don't worry though, I wont tell anyone what you are if you don't want me to." She assured me with a warm, accepting smile.

Momentarily I forgot about my troubling vision and smiled back, just as pleased as ever to have the type of friends I did "Thanks Luna," I said just as an distressed Hermione asked,

"What did you see?"

Frowning I racked my brains but found I couldn't call the vision to mind, just like many dreams I've had before I always forgot about this vision after I woke up, or only remember parts of it. Hermione shushing me had caused me to remember that bit, but I was struggling with the rest. "I don't know," I admitted "I can never remember it all, but I do know it was bad and that I was always terrified when I had it…I think there were people fighting in it, which really doesn't bode well for today." I answered and Hermione looked even more alarmed.

"And both parts definitely happened in the same time space?" she asked.

"I can't be sure," I answered honestly "but I think so."

On that depressing an ominous note the three of us sat down, our backs against the wall as we resumed our lookout posts, there was nothing we could do now, I didn't have any details, there was no telling where this fight would take place, who would be involved and if it even happened anywhere near here, we could only wait and see, a little more cautious than before. Feeling really quite anxious now and longing for my usual control and sense of certainty, I glanced down at the map and resumed watching our friends on the seventh floor. However, no sooner had I started watching again than Draco Malfoy's dot appeared again, just outside the Room of Requirement. Feeling a jolt from seeing his name again I was too stunned to tell the others I could see him again until several other, unfamiliar names appeared behind Draco. Feeling my worry peak I told Hermione and Luna, who watched with me as Draco set off running down the corridor, heading for the stairs again, with the unfamiliar dots in hot pursuit. However while this was happening Ron, Neville and Ginny's dots only wandered aimlessly around the corridor, heading slowly in pretty much every direction but the one Draco had gone.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked as she watched our friends' strange actions "why did they let him past?"

"They look like they're confounded," Luna observed "or they could have a Wackspurt pestering them."

Unfazed by Luna's suggestion I focused on the map, "why is he running?" I asked watching as Draco ran, noticing as I did that he was heading for the stairs. Were those people chasing him? I naively wondered.

"I don't know, but we have to do something." Hermione said getting to her feet "something has clearly gone wrong."

"I'll go and find out, or keep Draco occupied if need be." I offered and Hermione gave me a reluctant look.

"I don't know, Ivy I think…." She started doubtfully but I cut across her.

"I know what you think, but believe me I don't look at Draco with rose tinted glasses, I know what he's capable of," I told her and at the time I honestly believe that what I was saying was true "and while I'm sure he'd not doing anything wrong I want to help the others, besides, I'm the only one who'll be able to get him to stop." I said, determined to go and do this, to find out what had happened and what Draco was doing.

Hermione looked torn, clearly she doubted my ability to be impartial with Draco but she also knew what I'd said was the truth; I was the only one who stood a chance of getting him to listen. "OK," she conceded reluctantly "just be careful."

Feeling my heart lift I nodded "same to you two," I said as I handed Hermione the map and she gave me another hesitant look before sitting back down next to Luna and with that I set off. Jogging I raced down the corridor, well aware that I didn't have much time, however I'd seen the map before I'd handed it to Hermione and seen that Draco was heading upwards again, I planned to head him off. Reaching the end of the corridor I squeezed behind the bigger than life sized bust of Helga Hufflepuff and disappeared into one of Hogwarts many secret tunnels, this one led all the way up to the Astronomy Tower, a little further than I needed to go but once I was up there I'd be able to head down another flight or so and meet Draco. This way would be much quicker than taking the main staircase.

Halfway up the secret staircase I was overcome by sudden dizziness, stopping for fear of toppling backwards I steadied myself against the cold stone wall and took deep breaths, not sure what to make of this. Then I felt my eyes go wide and an unearthly breeze blew across the front of my mind as a vision took me. I wasn't myself when I opened my eyes again. I was standing outside, the cold night air whipping my silver hair around me as I regarded the poor boy in front of me, how I wished it hadn't have gotten to this point, that he didn't have to go through this, but of course this was the way things had to be, my plan wouldn't work otherwise. I'd offered him my help though, despite what he was trying to do to me, I wanted to help him and I was waiting for him to accept it, I knew he wanted to. I was also conscious of Harry standing invisible and immobilised behind me, he wouldn't like this and I knew it would be difficult for the courageous boy, but it simply had to be done. Looking up at Draco Malfoy, his eyes shinning with tears and face a contorted mixture of wavering determination and outright fear as he digested my words, I awaited his response.

"I haven't got any options!" he said his face going even paler than ever before "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!" he insisted looking away for a spilt second in misery, that one glance was all it took for me to understand he wished he could accept my offer. I was right, he wanted to do the right thing, he wanted to do the right thing because of her. There was hope for my plans yet.

Gasping loudly I blinked as I surfaced from my vision, swaying on my feet with the horrific sickness that had followed my visions recently; they were getting even more unpleasant with ever vision I'd had. However despite that I couldn't stay still long, sucking in deep breaths I waited for my dizziness to pass and paused a second before taking off at a run again, even more determined than before. My vision about Draco propelled me forwards, I knew it was going to come true soon, I just knew it, I had to get to him and warn him, in my vision he'd been hurting and in some serious trouble from the looks of things, I had to tell him about it. Desperate to warn Draco and find out what had happened outside the Room of Requirement I soon made it to the Astronomy Tower, slipping round another large bust, this time of Rowena Ravenclaw, I stepped out into the inside room that had one more flight of stairs before the open roof of the tower and ran towards the stairs. I skidded to a halt though when I heard footsteps running up the stone steps, eyes wide and suddenly very worried about who would soon be stepping out onto the landing. Pulling my wand from my pocket I took up a duelling stance and waited, stunned when I saw the top of a blond head coming up the stairs and then Draco appeared standing on the top step. He froze.

I didn't know what to do; oddly I just stood there, staring at him, my heart beating erratically in my chest even as it hovered. Feeling a blush work its way to my cheeks at the embarrassing and totally unprecedented emotions I was feeling I watched Draco's expression, it went from shocked, to annoyed, to unreadable and strangely firm in just a few seconds. There was a strange glimmer in his eyes. Chest rising and falling I scrambled for something to say, an insult, a warning, something to ease this new electric tension, it was faintly familiar and I was sure I'd felt it before, though I couldn't quite place where at the time. Later I realised it was the same way I'd felt on the seventh floor corridor the day Draco and I kissed. Just when I'd decided on something to say, I don't remember what, an insult probably to combat the intense emotions I felt at the sight of him, Draco started towards me, a look of absolute determination in his eyes and purpose in his step. I couldn't move, maddening I had no will to even try; I just stood there and waited to see what he would do.

**Author note: the end is nigh my friends, what do you reckon will happen? As ever I love to hear your thoughts, so if you've got the time please drop me a review. :) x**


	26. Before I go

**Chapter twenty-six: Before I go**

**Author note: Am I really that transparent, guys? ;)**

Being a Seer, like me, does not make you all knowing. Not at all. This was a fact that I'd always been pleased about since there were certain things in this life that I didn't want or need to know about, someone's private moments and the colour of Crabbe's boxers for example. With my uncontrolled powers I was at the mercy of whatever being gave me them to me, I couldn't call upon my inner eye as and when I felt like it (which was probably a good thing since may Seer's who'd spent too much time in the future often lost sight of the here and now), visions came and went as they pleased and often left me, as a result, confused as I tried to work out the snippets of the future I'd received. It was a hassle; never knowing exactly what was going to happen but knowing that something big (and usually bad) was on its way and not knowing how to stop it. Sometimes it was enough to drive a person half way mad with guilt, I would know. So due to my sketchy and choosy seeing abilities I was only marginally more informed than your regular seventeen year old and often a lot more bewildered. Which was why, stumbling up the steps of the secret passageway that had led me to the landing of the Astronomy Tower, desperate to warn Draco of my vision of his distress, I didn't know the full story behind the painful experience he was about to endure, I didn't know why he would soon be reduced to almost tears or why, as he said, he had no options. Because like I said, I'm not omniscient. My untamed seeing powers were also why I couldn't look ahead and see exactly what Draco wanted to do when he walked towards me, and nor could I see what would happen after that. If I could have seen it though I would have changed my own actions, because I was sure that if I'd known what he was going to do I'd never have let him do what he did next. Or so I'll tell you, because being a Seer didn't mean I could control my heart any better either.

"Draco," I started to warn him as he came towards me, partly because of my vision and also partly to keep him from doing anything stupid right that second. He wore a look of single minded determination, slight annoyance and something almost like pain in his eyes as he approached me and I really didn't know what to make of it "Draco, I need to tell you something."

He didn't respond, which was odd for him because he usually always had something to say. He just reached out and took hold of my arm before turning me back around and starting to lead me off to the side, that was all I knew though, I wasn't really paying attention to where he was taking me as I was too busy taking in his uncharacteristic appearance. Draco's usually neatly styled pale blond hair was now a dishevelled mess around his head, sticking up at irregular intervals as though he'd been running his hands through it repeatedly. There were still dark purple circles under his eyes, only now they were made even more pronounced by way he narrowed his blue-ish grey gaze with purpose. And to top it all off his traditionally impeccable uniform was anything but now, the top two buttons of his white shirt where unfastened, his silver and green Slytherin house tie hung loosely around his neck and his shirt was a crumpled mess at the bottom, from where it had been ragged untucked. It was so strange to see him looking like that, Draco prided himself on his appearance and usually wore his Slytherin robes the way a king wore his crown, but now that wasn't the case, he looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards and endured unimaginable torment, and I all I could do was stare, shocked. He looked exactly like he had when I'd left him, only a million times worse.

"You shouldn't be here," he said looking ahead at where we were going and refusing to as much as glance at me. He sounded mad, like I'd somehow disobeyed him by coming here, even though he had no real right to sound that way, I could do whatever I wanted.

"Well no one ever told me that," I said dryly, not liking that he was shoving me around but also unwilling to tell him off for it, since I was still pretty worried about him and so was willing to let him get away with it. Just this once. "What happened to you?" I asked instead of asking him where he got off telling me what to do and looking him over once more, my ever present worry reaching what I thought had to be its peek, I wasn't sure if my heart could take any stronger emotions. However at the same time, and regardless of my concern, my heart was fluttering in my chest at the sight of him looking so tousled. Stupid hormones.

Draco's hard expression wavered for a moment and he looked as though he might tell me what are up, or at least like he might want to, he didn't though he just made an incomprehensible grunting sound in the back of his throat and carried on guiding me off somewhere. Blinking a few times to clear my head I summoned up enough emotion to be annoyed that Draco was pulling me around and let my curiosity get the better of me. Finally interested in where we were going. My gaze flicking away from the boy gripping my left arm tightly, as though I were a life preserver in the middle of a stormy sea, and I looked ahead to where he was leading me. A door I'd been through a few times before, it led to the classroom Professor Sinistra used whenever it rained and we couldn't go on the roof. It was the only door here on the landing, other than the one up the next flight of stairs that led to the outer part of the Astronomy tower. Feeling a flash of panic at Draco's strange demeanour and the silent, empty part of the castle we were in, I gripped my wand all the tighter. Draco wouldn't do anything to hurt me, the ever faithful part of my brain insisted, yeah but it never hurt to be prepared, my more practical side said, just in case. We reached the classroom door and with his spare hand Draco threw it open, stepped inside first and pulled me in after him. He checked the room quickly with his sharp gaze, making sure no one was going to jump out at us, before he turned back to look at me, it was too dark to properly gage his emotions but he looked an almost painful mix of strong feelings that in the dim light I just couldn't place. He took a step towards me.

"Draco, listen," I said holding up my hands to stop him, despite his weird behaviour and the erratic beating of my heart I had to warn him about what I'd seen, maybe he'd know what to make of it and be able to stop it from happening.

Taking a few more slow but purposeful steps Draco didn't stop until he was right in front of me, the palms of my still outraised hands on his chest. His eyes were darker, somehow, heavy with too many things that I simply couldn't place or perhaps couldn't understand, I watched, mesmerised by him for a moment and able to feel as his chest rose and fell with the force of his breathing. Oh God.

I cleared my throat, blinked and looked up at him "Please listen," I implored, feeling my heart pound and my eyelids go heavy with sudden emotion, breathing was getting more and more difficult with him so close to me, but I had to say this. Meanwhile Draco only watched me, looking oddly feral (for probably the first time in his life) as his eyes raked over me, jumping from some part of me to my face or more specifically my lips, every few seconds. I sucked in a ragged breath.

"Draco, I've Seen something terrible…" I started to tell him but was cut of by the gasp that forced its involuntary way out of my chest, as Draco lent in towards me and closed the distance between us with his lips.

I backed up against the wall of the classroom and Draco followed without a moment's hesitation, never breaking our kiss, the cold stone wall felt odd against my back with Draco's warm body pressed against my front. My wand slipped from my hand and clattered noisily to the floor, however even that sharp sound didn't shock us from what we were doing, it seemed we were both fully aware of our actions this time. The feel of Draco's lips on mine sent electric shocks through my entire body, lighting me up and stinging horribly at the same time. His kiss was feverish, desperate even, as though he were a dying man having his first drink of water in months, his lips were harsh and almost painful against mine as though he were desperate to drink down every last drop of the water I offered him. And I did offer it. Unlike the last time we kissed my reaction was instantiations, I didn't push him away as I now wish that I had, I returned the kiss with equal passion and vigour, no games, no tricks, just love. If Draco was surprised he didn't show it, he didn't pause or freeze where he was, if anything my reception gave him even more confidence. My eyelids fluttered shut and my heart pounded against my ribs as Draco pressed a hand against the wall by my head so he could deepen the kiss. Reacting in kind I slowly trailed my fingers down his chest and stomach, causing him to shiver underneath my touch, until my arms dropped by my sides and I delivered Draco a tender kiss. I couldn't think and to be honest with you I didn't want to, I was tired of playing Draco's enemy and I wanted to embrace the emotions I'd been pushing aside for months now, to embrace him. I didn't care how crazy this was, I was so deliriously happy that I couldn't even begin to wonder what we were expecting to do next when we left here or where this thing would go. And why should I, couldn't I just enjoy myself for a moment without thinking about the consequences of my actions? People did that all the time but I never could before, being a Seer I knew all too well that even the smallest action could have a massive impact on the future. I simply didn't care then though, I didn't care at all.

As our kiss turned significantly more heartfelt and gentle, with long meaningful kisses rather than quick frantic snogging, Draco took my hand in his free one and held it tightly; while I raised my other hand and cupped the side of his face. I didn't have a clue how long we stood there, giving in to the desires we'd long been suppressing (or at least I had) but I did know that when Draco pulled away it was far too soon for me. He didn't go far, his lips hovering just inches away from mine, his warm breath fanning on my face as we both fought to get oxygen in our lungs, chest rising and falling I smiled at him from where he had me pressed against the wall, willing to be submissive to him for the first time ever. Draco let go of my hand for a moment and I felt my stomach drop, determined not to let him leave after just turning my world upside down, again, I moved my hand from his cheek and curled my fingers around the back of his neck. I wasn't going to suffer through weeks of uncertainly and rejection from him yet again, I wouldn't let myself go through that another time. However no sooner had I started to frown than he took my hand back in his, awkwardly this time though, as he was holding something.

"I couldn't leave without doing this," he panted, his fair fringe falling over his brilliant blue eyes, which were intense once more "I'm sorry."

"Leave?" I asked with a frown of confusion; however I could say no more as Draco's lips were back on mine for a kiss so bittersweet that I felt as though my heart might break into thousands of tinny pieces. There was something here that I didn't know about and I just knew it would be something I wouldn't like. I 'mmmm'ed against his lips as I tried and failed to break away from him, not about to be distracted by a kiss (however heartbreakingly exquisite), I wanted to know what he meant by leaving, where was he going? The school year hadn't even ended yet.

Frustrated I balled my free hand into a fist and hit him on the chest. What did he mean he could leave without doing this? Where was he going? Draco didn't so much as cringe at my outburst let alone surrender my lips, he just carried on with his emotionally sore kiss and fidgeted with the object he held in the hand that still gripped mine. The briefest, but most excruciating, of moments after Draco had initiated the second round of our kiss he started to pull away, pushing a warm, circular object into my hand as he did so and curling my fingers around it so I wouldn't drop it. I took whatever it was he was giving me without a second thought, that wasn't important now. What mattered now was that I still hadn't told him about my vision and that Draco looked the same terrible mix of sombre and petrified that you might see in a man being led to the gallows, not to mention he was talking about leaving for some reason. I couldn't make sense of him right then and only stared for a moment as he started to back away, eyes downcast and jaw set as though he seriously wanted to hurt someone right then, like someone had wronged him in some way.

"Stay safe," I thought I heard him whisper as he turned away from me, I couldn't be sure though and it seemed to me like an odd parting comment, especially since he was the one in danger, not me.

His retreat began to pick up speed and a deeply troubled looking Draco was fast approaching the door and for a few seconds all I could do was watch as a horrible feeling of déjà vue took hold of me. This was exactly what happened last time. My brow puckering I was shocked by the terrible falling sensation I felt in the pit of my stomach, I didn't know what to make of it, so when I brought my downcast eyes back up to Draco and found that he was almost at the door, a scowl of his own deeply in place and running a shaking had through his messy blond hair, I was suddenly overcome with determination. This wasn't happening again, he wasn't going to kiss me and run away and leave me here, I wasn't going to let him. Holding my head up high and sticking out my chin I pushed myself away from the wall, he wasn't sneaking off that easily, I wasn't going to let myself go through the torture of not knowing where I stood with him, not again. I didn't deserve that.

"Draco," I called my voice ringing out clearly across the darkened and almost deserted class room, I started to jog towards him, slipping whatever he had given me into my pocket as I did so, but he was already half way out the door. He looked over his shoulder at me, almost wistfully, before setting his expression back to a painfully hard one and turning away. With that his shaking form disappeared out the door, he closed it behind him.

Feeling my heart beat frantically in my chest for an entirely different reason I carried on jogging until I had to stop still, swaying on my feet and feeling suddenly light headed. No, I thought as I raised a hand to my head and looked ahead at the door, not now, I didn't have the time for this, I had to get to Draco before my vision came true. He was in danger and he needed me. Fear bubbled up inside of me even though I wasn't exactly sure of why I was frightened, I just knew that Draco couldn't leave me now, it was all too familiar, too dangerous and too final. I felt like I'd never see him again and after what we'd just shared that was the very worst thing for me. I couldn't do anything though, bent over my knees in an effort to stay in the here and now for just a little longer, I took deep ragged breaths but it was a futile attempt. Barely able to stay on my feet due to the way my head was spinning I felt that ever timely otherworldly breeze blow across the front of my brain and felt my eyes go involuntarily wide. The sharp click of the classroom door locking from the outside was the last thing I heard before my second sight took hold and everything faded to black.

**Draco**

Furious Draco Malfoy turned back to face the Astronomy classroom door, his hand still clutching the handle tightly and it took all his restraint to keep from going back in there, back to her. His blood boiling with the injustice of it all, Draco screwed his eyes up tightly and rested his head against the cool wood, his rage mounting second by second. This wasn't fair! He shouldn't have to do this, he didn't want to, he was losing too much fulfilling a task that he no longer had the passion for, he didn't care about what the Dark Lord wanted or what would bring his family honour again, he only wanted to spend time with the infuriating woman who accepted him the way he was, imperfections and all. He couldn't though, he knew it and he hated that fact with a burning passion, his own life and the lives of his family were in danger if he didn't do this, he had no choice.

Hot tears stinging in his eyes Draco couldn't bring himself to regret what he'd just done, even though he knew accepting his feelings would make their separation that much harder, he simply couldn't leave her without doing that, she needed to know how he felt. The feelings he had for Ivy were like nothing he'd ever expected to experience, he'd never felt emotion of the like before and doubted very much that he ever would again. He hoped that she knew how much she meant to him, but knew full well that she probably wouldn't, because he hadn't said it in so many words. It wouldn't matter though, come tomorrow morning she'd hate him, or else he'd be dead and it wouldn't matter anyway. Banging his head hard on the door out of sheer frustration Draco wished with all that he had that he could change things, that he could go back to when he agreed to this insanity and change his mind, what was he thinking, deciding to take on Dumbledore? However, Draco knew that all the wishing in the world wouldn't change things now, he'd spent the past year regretting his decision and he knew there was no way out of this; he had to perform this task or else die in the attempt. He had no choice. But God, if it wasn't the hardest thing he'd ever done. Banging his head again Draco let out a whimper, the heart that had been hovering in his chest mere minutes before, breaking slowly into a million pieces. She would hate him soon, after all their progress this past year she'd find out that he'd been lying to her the whole time, that he really was a Death Eater, and she'd hate him for what he was about to do. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Taking a few deep breaths Draco fought for control of himself, blinked away the tears he would not permit himself to shed and pulled his head away from the door, trying his hardest to resign himself to his fate. He had no choice in this and there was nothing he could do now to preserve what he had with Ivy, so sitting here and blubbering would do him no good, he ought to be heading up to the roof of the Astronomy tower to wait for Dumbledore right now. There was nothing else left for him to do. Balling his free hand into a fist Draco tried and failed to get his shaking under control as fear for his life took hold of him and the pain that he was losing Ivy hit home, he had to get going. It was time to fight for his life. Acting on protective impulse Draco quickly took out his wand and muttered the necessary spell to lock the classroom door, he doubted it would hold her but he had to do whatever he could to keep Ivy safe, since she was putting herself right into the fire by being out here tonight and not safely tucked in bed in the Gryffindor tower like he'd hoped she would be. Though it killed him, there was nothing else he could do for her, she couldn't follow him that would be far too dangerous and he had to go up to meet Dumbledore. But even if she didn't go with him she wasn't exactly safe since there was about half a dozen Death Eaters running about the school, hell bent on hurting people, Muggleborns especially. The best he could hope for would be that she'd stay in the classroom, safe and sound, however Draco knew Ivy better than that by now, she wasn't the type to sit and hide, as soon as she got wind of what was going on downstairs Draco knew for a fact she'd jump right into the very centre of the fray. And then there would be nothing he could do to help her, she'd be too far away to keep an eye on.

Taken slightly aback by his protectiveness Draco scowled at the wooden door, if all hope of their happiness was going to end tonight Draco wanted to at least be able to keep her safe from harm, he was maddened that there was no more he could do. Hoping that the gods, who didn't seem to care very much for him, valued Ivy half as highly as he did Draco let go of the door handle and took a step back, please just stay in there, he thought desperately, just this once. No noise could be heard from inside the room, which surprised him since he'd expected her to be banging on the door and demanding he tell her what the hell he was doing, insulting him every other word, but she wasn't and that had him mildly concerned, what if she was hurt somehow? However Draco decided that whatever could have happened to her in there was a damn sight better than what would happen to her if she came out; he continued to back away, watching the door as he did so. With every step he took away from the locked room and girl inside it the pulling sensation in his chest got even worse, as though his heart was bonded with Ivy's now and every step he took away from her had the organ being sucked out of his chest, so it could stay with her. By the time Draco reached the stairs that would lead him outside his chest felt numb and hollow, the only thing left being a dull aching throb where his heart used to be, that Draco was certain he'd never get rid of. Swallowing the lump in his throat Draco frowned as he stared at the door, if this was their last goodbye; Draco thought as his wand quivered in his sweaty hand, then at least they'd gone out with a bang. He'd been truly honest with Ivy for the first time ever, despite how he hadn't answered one of her questions, and he had that to hold onto at least.

Turning his back on Ivy a pained Draco took to the steps of the staircase slowly, forcing himself accept his fate and resign himself to his lot in life with every step that he took, there was no point dwelling on what could have been. It was easier said than done of course, and Draco felt certain that he knew exactly who his last thought on this Earth would be about. On the brink of bursting from sheer emotion Draco took one last shaky breath and went to face the end.

**Ivy**

I was standing in a corridor, somewhere in the castle, I couldn't tell where exactly because I was too stunned by what was happening around me. Banging, shouting, screaming, flashes of light and people moving in every direction, my senses were overwhelmed. I stood still, at the centre of it all, frozen in absolute horror as I took in what was happening around me and found myself suddenly sick with fear and rage. Death Eaters. They were everywhere, the vile hooded figures, hiding behind their grotesque masks and firing jets of lethal green light in every possible direction. There were about six of them but that was all it took to cause absolute chaos. Horrified I watched as Neville, Ron and Ginny duelled with all that they had, collectively, against two rather large looking Death Eaters, there were no other students here as far as I could see but as I looked around I spotted plenty more familiar faces. Some of the Order where here, mercifully able to protect us but also in so much danger that it had my heart plummeting in my chest. Tonks, Lupin and Bill duelled alongside my friends.

"Ivy!" Tonks, one of my closest friends in the Order, shouted as she span to block on Death Eaters attack and spotted me just standing there, her short mousey hair flying around her head "Move!"

And I did, body moving in autopilot mode I turned just in time to see another Death Eater point their wand in my direction, I dived to the side just in time, feeling the raw static magic of the spell brush against me as it shot past, barely missing me. Tripping over my own feet I crashed to the floor with an almighty thud that shook through me and had my teeth clashing hard together. I took a gasping breath, shocked and glad to still be alive. Internally I thanked Harry for the Felix and cursed my own stupidity before rounding back on the Death Eater who'd attacked me, intent on delivering a little pay back, only to find that Tonks deep in battle with him. Protecting me. Terrified for her I watched her for a moment, as a pushed myself up off the floor and got to my feet, I watched as she and my Death Eater duelled intently, each one giving it their all. Then I remembered something and with a flash of worry I quickly scanned the room for the sight of the Death Eater she'd been fighting just seconds before. I spotted him just picking himself up off the floor a little way to my right, away from all the other fighters, his mask missing and hatred written across his face. Panicked I glanced back at Tonks and realised that she was too deep in her battle with the Death Eater who'd taken a shot at me to notice her old foe, she thought she'd bested him and now had her back to him. Eyes wide I quickly looked back at the Death Eater Tonks thought she'd beaten and watched in outright terror as he aimed his wand at my older friend.

"Tonks!" I managed to scream as she sent the Death Eater she was currently duelling flying with a well aimed spell and turned at the sound of my frightened screaming. She wasn't quick enough though and I couldn't coax my limbs to do anything, I was frozen in place by deep rooted horror, eyes wide as the Death Eater she'd previously beaten shot his spell and I could only watched, transfixed as the deadly green light made its way towards Tonks.

Gasping loudly I came back to the present, still filled with panic. Shocked I found myself lying on the cold stone floor of Sinistra's classroom and not in the midst of some epic battle. I must have fallen when my vision took me, I decided. Watching as the room revolved with my dizziness and felt my fear build and build as I thought about my vision, it couldn't come true, I wouldn't let it, Tonks was my friend and had always been there to talk to when I needed her, I wouldn't let her get hurt because of me. Pulling myself upright as slowly as I had the patience for I was soon on my feet and as soon as I picked up my wand from where I'd dropped it during Draco and my…err, moment earlier, I was running towards the door again. However when I got there I was surprised to find it was locked. Draco, I thought unable to understand why he had locked me in here and how he thought something like that would keep me in here; a first year could perform to Alohamora spell. Suddenly remembering my vision about Draco and how I had to warn him, as well as find out why the hell he thought he was leaving, I was suddenly torn, could I warn both Draco and Tonks in time? I didn't know where either one of them were or when they would need my help, I only knew my visions would be coming true some time soon, could I choose between the two of them?

"Alohamora," I cast clearly, feeling no satisfaction when I heard the lock click open and turned the door handle. Of course I couldn't choose, I thought as I stepped out onto the Astronomy landing, Tonks was a close friend of mine, we'd kept in contact thought the past few years via owls and she'd helped me though some difficult times, she was like an older sister to me and I knew she'd been hurting recently. Sirius's death had been painful for her and she blamed herself for it, even though I was more to blame than she was, and there was something else bothering her too, another reason for her recent change of mood and appearance, something she'd promised to tell me about the next time she saw me. While Draco was Draco, the boy I'd spent my first few years at Hogwarts hating, developed a strange friendship with recently and harboured secret feelings for, the boy who'd hurt me more than I'd thought anyone ever could and made me feel such happiness that I thought my heart might burst. I'd just kissed him and it killed me to see him hurt. I cared so much about them both, I could never possibly choose, it wouldn't be right, I had to try and help them both.

Walking forwards I had two routes ahead of me, upwards to where Draco had undoubtedly been heading when he came up here before and chances were, where he was now. Or downwards to where I'd search out the corridor from my vision about Death Eaters and Tonks. Looking between both options and trying to decide which way to go, I soon had my mind made up for me as the sounds of shouting and explosions suddenly met my ears. Knocked into action I ran for the stairs without hesitation and came to a stop at the top of the stairs, wide eyed as I looked down. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Tonks, Lupin and Bill were all down at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, being backed into the corridor and taking up defensive positions as a gang of hooded Death Eaters stalked towards them, firing spells left right and centre and bathing the corridor in multicoloured light. My heart dropped and I gasped, watching as a badly shot killing curse was fired, missing Ron by inches and skimming by Ginny. Oh my God, if I hadn't been terrified before I most certainly was now, Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts, Harry had been right to worry. Gripping my wand all the tighter and watching horror struck as the fight raged downstairs I knew I had no choice, there was no way I could walk away from this, I didn't want to, I had to help my friends and defend my school. So, without a second thought but with a sharp pull from my heart, which insisted I head in the other direction, I ran down the Astronomy Tower steps and ran head first into the fray.

**Author note: Not so happy about the end there, but I really had to update, hope you guys liked it, a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you all. :)**


	27. Crossfire

**Chapter twenty-seven: Crossfire**

**Dark clouds roll their way over town**  
**Heartache and pain came pouring down like**  
**Chaos in the rain, yeah**

**They're handing it out**

**And we're caught up in the crossfire**  
**Of heaven and hell**  
**And were searching for shelter**  
**Lay your body down...**

**Tell the devil that he can go back from where he came.**

**Crossfire- Brandon Flowers**

**Ivy**

Feet pounding against the hard stone steps I ran on shaking legs towards the gathering at the bottom of the tower, fear for my friends gripping me tightly. I dashed down the staircase as fast as I could, almost tripping and falling a few times in my haste, and when I finally crashed to the foot of the stairs, wand clasped tightly in my hand and my heart beating thunderously against my ribs, I wasted no time at all before I started sprinting across the corridor towards the ensuing fight. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Tonks, Lupin and Bill all had their backs to me as they slowly walked backwards, wands aimed defensively as they tried to keep the Death Eaters from progressing any closer to their goal, whatever that might be, so they didn't see me as I approached. However, the half a dozen Death Eaters spotted me right away.

"There's another one!" One particularly large Death Eater called angrily, his voice muffled a little by the mask he wore.

Feeling exposed and vulnerable as the eyes of six armed killers turned in my direction I jogged faster, not liking the way they watched me and anxious to reach my friends and make sure that they were all alright. There was no telling what might have happened to them trying to keep six Death Eaters at bay. What were the Death Eaters doing here anyway? I wondered with a frown, Hogwarts was supposed to have protections in place to keep monsters like them out, were they here trying to take advantage of Dumbledore's absence? And if they were how did they even know he was gone in the first place, did we have a traitor in the castle selling them our secrets? As I asked myself this I became suddenly furious at the very idea, if that was the case and some stinking little rat had betrayed Hogwarts to the Death Eaters, endangering hundreds of innocent lives in the process, then whoever that was had better hope that I never got a hold of them. Hogwarts was my home and the people living here part of my family. I couldn't handle betrayal, I gave my trust freely to those I thought deserved it but I was still naïve about it, I liked to trust people and have people trust in me and it angered me like nothing else to have that trust betrayed. I only felt a little taken aback when I remembered that I had forgiven Draco after he betrayed my trust, but I tried not to focus on that as I carried on running. The Order members, for their part, didn't look over their shoulders at the Death Eaters exclamation; they kept their gazes locked firmly on their enemy at all times. Ron however, looking a little paler than usual and trembling with fright, looked round and spotted me.

"Ivy," He said in relief as I skidded to a stop by his side and aimed my wand at the Death Eaters, panting from the efforts of my run "where are the others?" he asked meaning Hermione and Luna.

"I don't know," I said honestly as the Death Eaters continued to creep forwards, biding their time and causing me to wonder what they were waiting for. Lupin shot a warning jinx into their crowd as we edged backwards trying to remain a safe distance away from the vile killers; however the Death Eater simply disarmed the charm with a flick of his wand. "I had to leave our post, I Saw something, something bad." I said meaningfully, hoping he'd catch my drift, I guessed that he did because Ron now looked alarmed.

"A…about here?" He asked eyes wide in fear.

"No," I said shaking my head, thinking about the vision I'd had about Draco and worrying that I might not be able to stop it coming true, it didn't look like I was getting away from here any time soon.

Biting my bottom lip anxiously I glanced at Ron as he asked "Are Hermione and Luna alright?"

"I don't know," I repeated, feeling guilty for having left them both now since I didn't know what had happened to them, there might be more Death Eater's sneaking around the castle for all we knew, our friends could be in danger. However at the time I'd not really had a choice about leaving, someone had needed to find out what was going on, I could only stand here and hope Hermione and Luna were fine. "I left in a hurry Ron, they were fine when I left, I'm sorry but I don't know if anything's happened since."

Ron looked disappointed and worried both, so much so that I was sure that he was considering simply making a break for Snape's office just to see if they (probably most specifically Hermione) were safe. I knew he wouldn't though, Ron might be terrified right now but he'd never dissert us, not when we needed him. Feeling ashamed that I'd abandoned my post I returned my attention to the slowly approaching Death Eaters, all of which were gradually stalking forwards and aiming their wands menacingly.

"Let's focus on what's happening right now, you two." Bill Weasley said from where he stood on Ron's other side "I'm sure the others are fine, but if we're not careful we might not be."

Ron and I both nodded and focused all our attention on the Death Eaters. It was a testament to the severity of our situation that neither Ron nor I said anything back to Bill, while I respected Bill immensely I wasn't fond of taking orders, however I knew now was no time to be bothered by Bill's reprimand and Ron knew better than to tell his brother that he wasn't a baby and could think for himself, in this instance anyway. We both knew the Death Eaters ahead of us needed our full attention, and that getting everyone out of this unscathed would require more than just a little Felix Felicis.

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked from the very end of our row of Order of the Phoenix and D.A fighters, glancing quickly at me from the corner of her eye and taking in my slightly tousled appearance, courtesy of Draco. She suspected something, I was sure.

"I'm fine," I assured her, blushing as I remembered what I'd been up to just a few moments ago and feeling a bit ashamed that I wished it hadn't ended so quickly. Despite mine and Tonks' friendship I hadn't told her anything about Draco, however I hadn't told Harry, Ron and Hermione either and she had yet to tell me what had made her as upset as she was, though I had a pretty good guess of what it was. Making excuses for myself I shrugged off my guilt and focused on the Death Eaters again. I was here now and that was what mattered.

As I said earlier there were six Death Eaters in front of us right then, not that that meant anything of course as there might well be more making their way through the castle or hiding in the shadows even, but at the moment we were facing six. I couldn't honestly say that I recognised any of the Death Eaters lined before me I'd only ever encountered a few before, namely when we snuck into the Ministry last year and over the Christmas Holidays when a couple turned up outside my house, not including Draco of course who was a Death Eater briefly. So really it wasn't all that surprising that I didn't recognise any of them. They all wore masks and hoods too, meaning I couldn't see their faces and all I had to go on was their build and body type, which wasn't all that helpful, though I was sure that I'd seen at least one of them before, I was getting a sense of familiarity as I looked out at my adversaries which was more than just having been in a situation like this before. However, for now they all looked the same, dark, deadly and very, very shifty. It had me on edge that they had yet to attack properly, they hadn't sent a spell since I'd first seen them from up on the landing, it was unnerving.

"Why aren't they moving?" I asked as I flexed my fingers around my wand, tension bearing down on me heavily as they remained almost frozen.

"No one knows," Ginny said from where she stood to my left, where as Ron was on my right "they keep doing it, sneaking forwards and then using magic to drive us back into the next room, it's obviously part of their plan."

"We don't want to attack them yet," Lupin muttered quietly from Ginny's other side, careful not to let the Death Eaters hear "we want to know exactly what we're up against first."

"Its better we wait," Bill agreed quietly "we just have to be ready for anything."

Shaking like a leaf Ron couldn't seem to keep himself from snorting at his brother's words "yeah, let's see how easy that is, shall we?" he asked doubtfully "how can we be ready for anything? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day."

Bill didn't respond to Ron's words, I saw a flash of annoyance cross his face but he pushed it aside, probably realising that Ron was just really scared. Sympathising with my friend I reached over with my left hand and rubbed Ron's shoulder, keeping my wand aimed directly ahead of me at the slowly moving Death Eaters.

"We'll be fine." I told him and Ron looked at me, still unconvinced.

"And you can be sure of that, can you?" He asked me somewhat harshly, causing his sister to snap,

"Ron," at him for talking to me like that, however it didn't bother me, I felt like shouting at someone myself, I was scared half to death here and not just for me either, for all these people I deeply cared about and I could only assume Ron felt the same way.

"Not yet," I replied as we all took a collective step back as the Death Eaters continued to approach, it really was killing me, just standing here and waiting for something to happen, I'd much sooner just get on with it and fight them. I can't tell you how much I wished I would have a vision about the inevitable battle ahead of us, I wanted to reassure everyone and give myself some more courage. But at the same time I knew a vision would only hinder me due to the strange dizziness I'd been getting recently before and after I had a vision, it wouldn't do me any good if I passed out again. But still, it wouldn't hurt to know exactly what we were up against, maybe then we'd actually be able to do something, I really couldn't stand this waiting.

"Hold your ground," Lupin instructed as we reached a suit of armour about halfway down the corridor, apparently Lupin didn't want them getting any closer to their intended destination. I dropped into a defensive crouch and did my best to look intimidating which unfortunately wasn't as much as I would like. The Death Eaters were clearly trying to heard us somewhere, by refusing to move any more we were going to force them into action sooner rather than later, so it was all going to kick off soon and I wanted to be ready for when it did. There was a ripple of movement through the Death Eater crowd as they processed our defiance and looked at each other, wondering how to proceed, however fortunately for them and not so much so for us, their decision was made for them.

Suddenly, taking all of us in the previously tense and silent corridor by surprise and causing Ginny and I to jump and Ron to let out whimper, a loud bang echoed down from the floor above, sounding almost like a gun shot but probably not one since no one in the wizarding world carried a gun.

"Look!" Neville urged and for the first time since I'd reached them I got a good look at him, he was covered in blood which appeared to have been streaming from his nose and could barely keep himself standing from the way he swayed on his feet. He looked like he'd bore the brunt of the Death Eater's last attack. I didn't get a chance to ask him about it though, Neville's was voice quivering as he spoke, and with good reason as all of a sudden the Death Eaters were rushing towards us, casting spells as they went and meaning business. This was it; the bang had been the signal they were waiting for.

"Ivy, Ron, Ginny, Neville, break off into pairs, stay together and watch each others backs." Tonks ordered quickly and with so much authority that none of us would have dared to disobey her "immobulus!" she shouted aiming at the closest Death Eater, who managed to deflect the spell just before it hit him.

"Impedimenta!" he shot straight back only for Tonks to block it expertly.

We were overwhelmed by all the confusion then, Ron going with Ginny and Neville and I partnering up, it was difficult not to get overcome by it all, but we'd been here before, petrified though we were we'd made it out of the Ministry under similar circumstances; we could come out on top now too. It was difficult to believe that at the time though. Almost stunned Neville and I were separated from Ginny and Ron, who were collectively duelling one Death Eater, when another suddenly blocked them from our view, picking us out as the weak link. Still crouched defensively I quickly glanced around me, Bill, Lupin and Tonks were all duelling Death Eaters of their own too far away to help us and Ron and Ginny had problems of their own, so they'd be no help, lost in planning I wasn't paying attention to the advancing Death Eater so Neville grabbed my arm and began to pull be backwards, away from the oncoming murderer.

"L…Locomotor Mortis." Neville cast with a shaking wand, the spell fired and missed the Death Eater by mere inches, he seemed shocked for a moment but then laughed a cold, rumbling chuckle. He thought we were just a couple of dumb kids in over our heads, he thought he could beat us easily and the only reason he wasn't attacking us yet was because he wanted to play with us a bit first. That left Neville and I at an advantage, he didn't know we'd been here before, he didn't know what we could really do. Despite my reasoning though his smugness still wound me up and I hated the way he looked down on us, he was a Death Eater, scum of the Earth, he couldn't look down on anyone. Anger quickly bubbling to the surface I snapped.

"Incarcerous!" I shouted irately, taking our opponent by surprise, he hadn't been expecting us to take another shot but still managed to dive out of the way in time, wide eyed. Scowling I watched as my spell soared past him, however I did get some satisfaction when my jinx collided with an unsuspecting Death Eater, duelling both Ginny and Ron, a little way ahead of us. He let out an outraged yell and fell to the floor when an enchanted rope wound its way around his body, restricting his movement. Shocked, Ginny and Ron looked up and spotted Neville and I, however I didn't get to see any more as our Death Eater was suddenly in front of us again. Neville and I stumbled backwards, barely keeping on our feet in an effort to get away from him. He looked mad now, like he was through playing games.

"Expelli-" I started to shout but the Death Eater bet me to it.

"Crucio!" he yelled, aiming his wand straight at me as he sent the torture curse flying, my mind went numb with fear and Neville's grip on my arm tightened.

"Finite incantatem!" Neville cried, fury and fear evident in his voice as he deflected the spell and saved me. Gratitude rushed through me and I took a breath, only to let it out as a spell.

"Incarcerous!" I shot back, feeling immensely satisfied as the Death Eater let out a furious roar and the ropes wrapped themselves all around his body, causing him to lose his balance once his legs were tied and fall to the ground with a loud bang.

"Thank you," I said sincerely as I turned quickly to face an extremely pale and bloody Neville, who waved off my thanks as though it were nothing, even as he swayed on his feet from blood loss and looked as though someone had emotionally punched him in the stomach. Reaching out so that I was touching Neville's shoulder my heart went out to him, feeling sorry I wondered if what had just happened had brought back painful memories for him, especially after what the Death Eaters did to his parents. "What happened to you Neville?" I asked, worried that he wouldn't be able to withstand the fight, he didn't look well enough.

"After the Death Eater's got past us we chased after them," Neville explained breathlessly and nasally, making me even more concerned "we took one of the secret passageways and headed them off, but…but one of them hit me with a jinx, I…I don't know what but I started to throw up blood, I've never heard of a spell like that before Ivy, it was horrible." He explained blinking and looking even more unsteady on his feet, my stomach churned at the thought of what he described and I gripped him a little tighter "I think I passed out, because the next thing I knew Ron and Ginny were helping me down the corridor and my nose was broken." He said pointing to his bloody nose, which I had thought was where all the blood had come from, and explaining why his voice sounded the way it did.

"Are you ok, Neville?" I asked deciding not to start with the whole, 'oh no, that's so horrible' stuff because I didn't think he needed that right now, he was getting on with it and the last thing he'd want was for anyone to make him think about what he'd been through too much, his stomach might not be able to take it, mine barely could.

He shrugged "not really, not much I can do about that though." he said and I felt my heart go out to him even more, poor Neville, he really had been though some crap. However sounding a thousand times more frightened Neville tapped me and pointed over my shoulder "Ivy!" He warned.

Reacting I promptly span around, wand gripped tightly in my hand and determination and fear pulling my expression into a frown, which then morphed into a scowl when I spotted what waited for me. Our Death Eater, the one Neville and I had just downed was now back on his feet and looking murderous, I supposed that being beaten by a couple of kids didn't make him look so good and now he was looking for a bit of revenge. Only now of course there were two of them, the one that had singled Neville and I out earlier and the one that I had hit accidentally, neither one looked like they were prepared to forgive and forget.

"How did they get free?" Neville asked sounding utterly terrified, I knew how he felt, I didn't like the idea of fighting two fully trained Death Eaters and I was quivering in my robes. I wouldn't let them see my fear though, foul creatures that they were they'd probably draw strength from it.

"One of their buddies will have freed them," I guessed, scowling and moving just as our two opponents raised their wands "Expelliarmus!" I cried aiming for the first Death Eater as he and his friend aimed at me and shouted "Crucio!" Neville didn't have the time to act; he was still fumbling with his wand when the three of us cast our spells. The second Death Eaters had cast first, his spell whizzed past my right ear and had me cringing away as the crackle of the spell echoed in my ear, however I didn't have the chance to be too horrified or to thank Harry for giving me the Felix as literally a heart beat later my spell collided with the first Death Eater's spell. The explosion rang out deafeningly through the corridor but no one had the time or the confidence to stop fighting and look, I screamed and bent over, arms over my head as a shower of coloured sparks rained down on Neville, the two Death Eaters and I. Feeling the sting of the collided spells on my arms as hot and unpleasant as the little bits of coal spat from an open fire, I raised my head and stared in a mixture of awe and fear as I watched the air glisten with the tiny falling debris of our spells, before remembering where I was. I would have thought it beautiful were my life not in danger.

One more heart beat and everyone else was recovering from the collision as well, I had a split second advantage and I used it, aiming I shot to disarm the first Death Eater but he was too quick for me and deflected the spell, dodging it as he sent it back to me I only just managed to pull and increasingly sick Neville out of the way of the spell. Blood pounding in my ears and breathing heavy I quickly turned to fire another spell but I was too slow, the Death Eaters had already taken aim and I watched as their mouths formed the spells they would fire at us. Panicking I pointed my wand at the first Death Eater, hoping to at least take one of them out of play, since there was no way Neville and I had the chance to get them both before their spells hit us.

"Immobulus!" I shouted, thinking that it would be most useful to the others to have this Death Eater immobilized. However no sooner had the spell left my wand and the Death Eaters cast their own spells, than they both froze where they were for a moment before they spontaneously fell forwards, seemingly unconscious, their spells went wide and missed Neville and I completely. Their tumble revealed two figures standing behind them, wands drawn.

"Ron, Ginny," Neville said in relief as the two red heads stepped over the two unconscious Death Eaters, wearing almost matching expressions of worry and pride.

"Thank Merlin," I breathed; almost laughing in pure relief since I'd well and truly thought I was done for then, lucky potion or no. I didn't laugh though; this wasn't the time or the place for it. Neville and I didn't even get the chance to thank Ginny and Ron before Bill was suddenly sent flying backwards through the few meter gap between us and crashed to the floor. Ron and Ginny's reaction was instantiations, they both called out for their brother who picked himself up off the floor and sent a spell right back at his attacker, and then they both ran to help him fend off the Death Eater.

Concerned about Bill, who'd just hit his head very hard, I hoped that this would be over with soon, we were all battered and bruised already and Neville could barely keep himself on his feet, things didn't look good. Right on cue another Death Eater sprang up from nowhere, this one didn't have a mask on and to be honest with you that only added to the horror of him, at least when they hid behind their masks we couldn't see the eager, excited looks in their eyes, almost liked their relished the task of trying to kill people. It made you sick with fear and revulsion just to look at them and this guy was no different. Neville and I only had enough time to share a look before he shot a spell out way.

"Crucio!" he cried just as I, remembering how Neville had blocked this spell earlier, shouted,

"Finite Incantatem!" and deflected the curse.

Soaked to the bone in sweat and gasping for breath with our effort Neville and I duelled our new Death Eater, only just managing to keep him from hurting us. He was a skilled dueller though and mostly we only had enough time to deflect one of his curses before he sent us another, once or twice we shot a spell at him but it never reached its target and neither, mercifully, did the ones he managed to get through our defences. Neville had just deflected another torture curse, a particular favourite of the Death Eaters I was coming to realize, and I was about to try and shoot another jinx at our foe when suddenly I found myself swaying on my feet. Oh no, I thought as my head span with dizziness, not now, I can't be having a vision now! Blinking furiously and shaking my head in an effort to keep my second sight from taking me I refused to give in, I couldn't have a vision now, it was much too dangerous and I was needed. As if to prove that to the Being that controlled my visions I shot my jinx at the Death Eater attacking Neville and I but it went wide and missed, drifting in and out of blackness by that point I could do nothing as an otherworldly breeze swept across the forefront of my brain, clearing away every sight, smell and sound of the battle before me and plunging me into darkness. When I awoke in my vision I found that I couldn't see anything, I knew that I ought to be able to see things but regardless of that I couldn't, largely because I was still fighting my vision even as it took me, why did it have to come now? I'd asked for a vision earlier, wanted one even and my mind's eye had remained vacant, but now when my life and the lives of others were on the line I had to visit the future. If this was something trivial like what I'd do at breakfast next week I will scream!

"No you cant," a familiar voice said that caused my heart to stop in my chest and butterflies to flutter in my stomach "nobody can." It was Draco, this was another vision about what was going to happen to Draco and he sounded terrified. Heart pounding I was suddenly very interested in this vision, I tried to clear away the blackness so that I could do more than just hear what was happening but I had no success, I was suddenly pulled back into the present with an alarming swiftness.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted as he ran past me, stood swaying I could only watch in horror as he sprinted head on towards the Death Eater, the one that together we'd been having a difficult time keeping at bay, it was suicide, Neville was going to get himself killed. I had to help him, this was my fault, he was obviously trying to keep me safe since I'd spaced out, or at least that's how it would look to him. However yet again I had no say in the matter as the swaying sensation took me again and I drifted back into my vision.

Torn between wanting to help my friends in the present and knowing what was going to happen to Draco in the near future I could only stare into the apparently impenetrable blackness and listen as another familiar voice said "come over to the right side, Draco, we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine." This time the speaker was Professor Dumbledore and in my bodiless, sightless state I was confused, how far into the future was this vision, I had imagined that along with my earlier vision of Draco it would likely happen tonight, but now I wasn't so sure. Dumbledore was on a mission with Harry, would he be back by now? If so then we were saved, if Dumbledore was back then he'd banish the Death Eaters effortlessly and we'd all be safe. However my happiness was short lived, as I soon found myself wondering about what Dumbledore had said, hide Draco, why would he want to do that? Was he in trouble and what did he mean by 'come over to the right side', wasn't Draco already on our side? The answer to that question frightened me and I wouldn't let myself think about it, Draco wasn't a Death Eater any more, he swore to me that he wasn't and I believed him, he had nothing to hide from and no reason to change sides, maybe my inner eye was on the blink. This couldn't be what it looked like.

I didn't get any more time to consider this though as I was abruptly pulled back into the present. Relieved to find that I was still on my feet, unlike last time, I braced myself against the onslaught of dizziness that now plagued me after my visions and tried to look around. I was standing in the middle of the corridor, near the internal foot of the Astronomy Tower, glancing around the room I was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the shouts of duellers and flashing lights of flying spells after the sensory numbness in my last vision, this was literally the other end of the scale. Righting myself I spotted Neville and was immensely relieved to find that he too was still standing, but barely. Clutching my wand I was about to run and help him when I spotted Ginny and Ron duelling alongside him against the Death Eater Neville and I had been fighting earlier and another one I hadn't fought yet. Even more relieved that he wasn't on his own because of my ever timely visions I was still about to go and help him and the others fight the Death Eaters; I had a responsibility to help them after all, however I didn't get a chance to.

"Ivy!" Tonks shouted, there was no mistaking the warning and the worry in her voice as she spotted me just standing, aimlessly in the middle of the fray. With a jolt I realized that this was the scene from my earlier vision, as she span to block the attack of the Death Eater she fought. "Move!"

Knowing exactly what to expect I turned and barely had the time to register the Death Eater that stood there before I dived to the side to avoid his curse. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as the Death Eater's spell brushed against my skin, only just missing me. Just like in my vision I tripped up over my own feet, panicky from my near miss, and fell to the floor with a painful thud, unable to stop myself. Heart pounding I propped myself up with the palms of my hands and turned back to face the grudge bearing Death Eater before me, unsurprised to find it was the initial Death Eater Neville and I had fought. The one we'd tied up only for him to be released by his fellows only to be jinxed by Ginny and Ron, after trying to kill Neville and I of course. Clearly this guy wasn't going to let it drop, he was going to carry on targeting me until he got me back, brilliant, I thought with genuine fear, a stalker Death Eater. He took aim at me again; ready to extract his revenge and looking mighty smug at my current predicament. Even though I knew what was going to happen next I still tried to prevent it, I had a spell lined up in mind and was about to jump to my feet when Tonks got in-between me and my Death Eater, ever the loyal friend she had come to my rescue. But now she was in danger, in her hurry to protect me she hadn't subdued her other opponent properly and he would attack her from behind while he was occupied with her new foe. I'd Seen it.

Not about to just sit here and watch that happen I got to my feet, determination wrinkling my brows as I looked around, in my vision it had all happened so quickly, if I wanted to save Tonks I would have to act just as fast. Tonks was busy occupied with my new best friend, if I tried to help her fight him I'd probably just get in her way, no my best bet would be to find the Death Eater she was fighting previously and stop him from hurting her. I didn't get to see exactly what he would have done in my vision. I didn't need to bother scanning the room; I knew exactly where he was from my vision, just a little to my right, my gaze landed on him just as he was about to pull himself to his feet. Not about to give him the chance I dashed forwards.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I cast, aiming the spell at the rising Death Eater, it hit him just as he finished getting to his feet and with only enough time to look surprised he fell back to the ground, immobile.

Well aware that should one of his comrades have the time to unfreeze him the downed Death Eater could be back in the fray at any time I quickly looked around for Tonks, finding her as safe as any of us were still in the middle of a duel with my Death Eater I was as content as I could be. At least I'd managed to do one thing right today. Trying to gage how we were fairing from having a quick scan of the corridor I found that we were struggling, Neville was wounded and we were all getting tired, however the Hogwartians seemed to be holding their own and for now we could manage. There was one Death Eater laid out on the floor, his arms spread at awkward angles and facedown against the cold stone, he looked dead but I wasn't sure. However I didn't get a chance to inspect the state of things any further as there was a sudden commotion from further down the corridor, where we'd come from earlier and suddenly about four more Death Eaters emerged duelling Hogwarts teachers, McGonagall and Flitwick amongst them. And then everything shifted, suddenly we were overwhelmed, it was almost as though the arrival of their comrades made them stronger, more confident as suddenly the original Death Eaters were firing off more and more curses faster than ever before. The arrival of the others meant something but we were too preoccupied keeping ourselves alive to figure out what.

Running towards Neville, Ginny and Ron, who were still duelling two Death Eaters together, I skidded to a halt and nearly had a heart attack as a jet of green light shot past me, only just missing my stomach. Turning around I had barely enough time to duck before another jet was sent my way, braving a look up I spotted a large blond Death Eater without a mask or a hood who was now firing of killing curses left, right and centre, it was sheer dumb luck that none of our number had been hit yet, he was lethal. Mercifully McGonagall stepped in then and engaged the blond Death Eater in a duel, though he still sent off a random killing curse every chance he got. Pulling myself back up to full height I started towards my friends again, feeling my stomach drop with dread as I grew dizzy, strands of hair sticking to my damp forehead I refused to give up running until the peculiar breeze blew across the front of my brain and my vision swept me up and the present faded from view.

When my minds eye opened what I saw was no different from what I'd been viewing not seconds before, I was standing in the corridor, surrounded by the sight, smells and sounds of people duelling and only a short, tantalizing distance away from my friends. In my vision I was still anxious to get to them so I started to run again, I wanted to help them but before I could get to them a jet of light sped over my shoulder and bet me to them. Stopping I stared wide eyed as I followed the jet of light as it missed Ron and Ginny, who had both taken Felix earlier this evening, and hit Neville. My screamed echoed loudly in my ears as my friend crumpled to the floor, his face contorted with the agony of the Cruciatus Curse.

I gasped as I returned to the present, however knowing I had seconds before my vision became to truth that was the only horrified reaction I allowed myself. Watching as Neville duelled with the others I had very little time to debate my next move, I knew I wouldn't be able to knock Neville out of the way in time if I ran and I didn't know which Death Eater would send the curse so jinxing them was out of the question. That left me with only one option, however with Neville in his current wounded state it could be just as dangerous as allowing him to be hit by the Cruciatus Curse. No, I told myself with conviction and only a few nudges of doubt, the Cruciatus Curse would be much worse. So, terrified that I might hurt Neville but not about to let him be tortured I raised my wand and aimed, just as I sensed a curse approaching fast from behind.

"Locomotor Mortis!" I shouted my heart thundering in my chest as the Leg-Locker Curse shot through the air towards Neville just seconds before the Cruciatus Cruse flew over my shoulder and towards my friends. Wand still upraised I heard Neville let out a cry of surprise before his legs snapped together and he fell over, fortunately well before the Cruciatus Cruse crashed into the wall where Neville should have been. Ginny and Ron called out to Neville who appeared to have spontaneously fallen over, and in doing so took their eyes of the Death Eaters they were facing, which was all the scum bags needed for one of them to knock Ginny flying and the other to round on Neville. The tip of his ears glowing a dangerous red Ron rounded on the Death Eater that had hurt his sister, duelling with all his might even though Ginny was shouting at him that she was alright and rushed to his side mere moments after being knocked backwards. Neville was still down though due to my Leg-Locker Curse and could do nothing.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted aiming for Neville's would be attacker; however he managed to block my attack and shoot me a mocking grin, tipped off by my exclamation. Reflecting on my need to learn non verbal spells I glared at the smug Death Eater and muttered "stupefy," in an attempt to rectify this, however even if the Death Eater couldn't heart what spell I was casting he still had the time to repel it before it reached him. Stomach twisting horribly with dread I ran forwards, dodging his killing curse as he shot it and making my way towards Neville, Ginny and Ron.

"Stupefy!" I repeated, aiming for the Death Eater advancing on me, Ron and Ginny were in no position to help me as they were too busy trying to fend off their own Death Eater, I was on my own until I could unlock Neville's legs. Reaching down for Neville as the Death Eater blocked my attack yet again I quickly cast "Progecto," and crouched by Neville's side as a small shield separated us from the Death Eater, I knew that we weren't protected from all spells in here, least of all the ones a Death Eater would use, and the shield wouldn't last long anyway so I had to move fast.

"Neville, are you alright?" I asked him as I knelt beside him, still able to use his arms to move himself Neville had sat himself on his backside with his wand in his hand, but he looked in a bad way. Neville was even paler and more sickly looking than earlier, though it was hard to tell behind all the dried blood that covered his face and clothes from the Death Eaters' blood vomiting curse and his broken nose. His gaze drifted in and out of focus and I was sure of one thing, Neville didn't ought to be out here fighting any more.

"Uhh," he murmured as he swayed where he sat and a curse rebounded off my shield causing me to and cringe as I felt mild pain as some of the curse broke through my defences "fine,"

"No, you're not fine, Neville," I said as countered the curse I'd put on him and then wrapped my arm around his waist and put his arm around my shoulder, supporting his weight as best as I could I pulled him to his feet, gently helping him to stand on his own, though how long he would be able to stay upright for I wasn't sure "you need to hide, Neville, get somewhere safe." I said and gritted my teeth as another curse hit my shield, it wavered this time, almost falling, I didn't have long left.

"But you…" he argued weakly, unable to finish his complaint as a roll of nausea hit him and he looked as though he might be sick.

"I've got Ron and Ginny, and the others, I'll be fine," I told him turning away from him so I was focusing in on the other Death Eater, who was regarding the pair of us in a predatorily way from the other side of my shield. Not good, he could hear us and probably knew what we were up to. "Please, Neville, just get out of sight and keep safe, you're not well."

Reluctantly Neville muttered an agreement and I dropped my shield after the Death Eater sent another curse which grated against my shield and my skin as my defences weakened. My shield dropped and determined to give Neville a chance to get away, hopefully he would head for one of the tapestries and hide in a secret hallway there, I shouted "Expelliarmus!" with all I had, the Death Eater was expecting my assault but the intensity of it shocked him, I put everything I had behind that spell and hoped it would be enough to save Neville's life. Taken aback by the force of my attack the Death Eater struggled to block it, he still managed to but it took a bit out of him. I sensed Neville running behind me and immediately launched into another spell, wanting to give him chance to escape.

This new Death Eater and I exchanged a few spells, and while I managed to keep from being killed I was well out of my depth, however my only injury so far was a cut left shoulder from where he had shot a badly aimed 'Diffindo' spell at me. He gradually backed up to his comrade who was duelling Ron and Ginny; once again alongside my friends I instantly felt safer and together the three of us tried our best to beat the Death Eaters. It was difficult though, we were running out of energy fast and we weren't as experienced as our opponents who seemed to be failing in killing us only because of the Felix Felicius. I managed a quick glance around once just in time to see Neville taking refuge behind a suit of armour, to notice that Professor Flitwick was now missing and to realise that we were well and truly struggling now. I drifted in and out of visions, kept alive only by my two friends who recognised my symptoms as a vision and knew I couldn't defend myself whilst looking through my inner eye. My visions were mainly quick flashes, but the severity of what I usually saw didn't require much attention to detail, I suffered them a further three times during the fight but couldn't complain as each time I managed to save the life of one of my comrades or keep them from being hurt. I had no more visions about what would happen to Draco, I could only hope that he was okay right now and I got the chance to help him soon. I couldn't dwell on these thought though, in the heat of battle there was never the time to think of anything but keeping yourself and those you cared about safe in the here and now. Every move from our enemy was unexpected and sudden.

It was about forty-five minutes since Draco and I had kissed in the Astronomy classroom when I surfaced from yet another vision, with Ron and Ginny keeping the our two Death Eaters busy I quickly span and sought out Lupin, frightened for him. In my vision he had been hit by curse, I didn't know what as I'd only see his agonised face as he fell to the floor, but it was enough to push me into action, I could sense I didn't long until this vision came true and I had to prevent it. Spotting my former teacher duelling with a female Death Eater I also caught sight of another Death Eater, one who looked so much like the one that Lupin was duelling that he could only be her brother, looming behind Lupin looking to help his fellow. Not about to let him attack as he wanted I aimed at this Death Eater and shouted,

"Stupefy!"

My spell flew across the corridor towards my target but missed him by inches, I was too far away to aim properly, shocked and furious the Death Eater who had been planning on attacking Lupin turned towards me. Locking his gaze with mine as I stood there, panting heavily and clearly the person who had attempted to stun him, he expression grew threatening and I felt as though an ice cube were slipping down my spine, chilling me. The way he looked at me was terrifying, his anger radiating from him and his threat obvious, however I somehow managed to look defiantly towards him and before he could send a spell back at my Professor McGonagall engaged him in a duel, taking all of his attention. Worried that I might have just made another personal enemy I turned back to help my friends with our duel. Deflecting one of the Death Eater's curses I felt something shift in the corridor, suddenly five or so Death Eaters were breaking away from their duels and running towards the Astronomy Tower, the girl Lupin had been duelling and her brother amongst them. We didn't know what to make of this but there was nothing Ron, Ginny and I could do, we still had our Death Eaters to fight. I did manage to see Lupin and a few others running after the fleeing Death Eaters and was surprised to see Neville, apparently feeling a little better, leading them after the monsters. My eyes went wide with shock and I gasped as Neville collided head first with some sort of shield at the foot of the tower and rebounded off, flying across the room. I wanted to go to him but I was still fighting and couldn't get away, I hoped that he'd be left alone at least; he'd be in a very bad way when we found him. Sending another spell at my opponent which he easily deflected I watched out of the corner of my eye as Lupin and a few others inspected the shield the Death Eaters had put up and tried to get through it.

What were they doing up there, the Death Eaters? I wondered, was that where they had been planning to go all along and if so what was up there, were we in serious trouble now they'd gotten where they wanted to be? Distracted I was almost hit by one of the random killing curses the blond Death Eater was firing off, snapping back into the present and realising that there was no time for wondering I covered Ginny's back as one of the Death Eaters aimed at her while she was occupied with fighting one of the others. Annoyed he turned his wand on me and before I could react Ron was pulling me backwards and sending a spell towards my attacker. Turing back to look at me, red faced and exhausted Ron said,

"We can't do this…" but trailed off as something caught his eye over my shoulder and his eyes went wide. "Bill!" He exclaimed face contorted in pure fury as he ran past me urgently. Aware that the Death Eater Ron had kept from hitting me was now stirring and that Ginny was fighting a Death Eater on her own I span to try and stop Ron, however that was when my gaze landed on the reason for Ron's fury. Bill was laid on his back at the very edge of the corridor, a Death Eater astride him with blood dripping from his elongated nails and splattered all over his face and shirt. Bill's blood. The older Weasley brother's face was now a crimson mess, having being ravaged by this monster.

"Ron, no!" I screamed as my friend ran forwards with everything he had, desperate to save his brother but in doing so endangering his own life, Bill needed help it was true but Ron was about to get himself killed.

I raised my wand to help defend Ron but my enraged friend soon skidded to a halt as the grotesque Death Eater lifted his head, flashed Ron a mocking smile and then looked towards the Astronomy Tower like a dog being called to its master. And with that the blood soaked Death Eater sprang to his feet and ran towards the tower, for a moment Ron looked conflicted, he didn't know if he should chase after the creature that had maimed his brother or help Bill. Ron chose to help his brother so I quickly trained my wand on the monster sprinting for the tower, ready to pay him back for Bill, however by this point he was almost at the barrier and the one shot I managed to get in missed. Furious I could only watch as he vanished up where none of us could go. I couldn't dwell on that though as at that moment Ginny's scream echoed shrilly through the corridor, turning back to face her I found that Tonks had taken on of our Death Eaters from us and was now duelling him a little way away, Ginny was still fighting one of her own though and had been knocked to the floor, presumably by a rebounding spell. Enraged that I couldn't have helped Bill I turned all my efforts to keeping Ginny safe from the Death Eater looming over her, putting all my anger behind it I shouted,

"Immobulus!" and watched with satisfaction as my spell hit target and the Death Eater stumbled backwards frozen, startled Ginny looked around and spotted me before pulling a grateful expression. I jogged towards her, noticing as I did that there was only a few Death Eaters left down here now and spotting a flash of a black cape that might have been Snape, reaching Ginny I bent down to avoid the spells the blond Death Eater was still firing off and asked, "did he hurt you?"

"He'd have to do better than that," she said with a fiery smile which I returned, glad she was okay.

Ginny and I got to our feet and her gaze fell upon her two brothers over at the other end of the corridor, she looked at me questioningly and I was about to explain to her what I had seen when a sudden, earth shattering boom sounded through the corridor. Heart frozen in shock I looked to find the blond Death Eater staring up at the ceiling, following his gaze I saw him start to run away out of the corner of my eye, an action which made perfect sense when half the ceiling came down. Ginny and I both shrieked as the stone ceiling fell down around us, ducking our heads in an attempt to keep ourselves safe, looking up when the room had stopped rumbling we were relieved to see that no one had been harmed. At least no one on our side anyway.

"Look," Ginny said point over to the magically blocked Astronomy staircase "the explosion broke the shield, we can get through."

Just as she said it a few Order members took to the Astronomy stairs and went to attack the Death Eaters, deciding that they needed more help since there were more Death Eaters upstairs Ginny and I went to follow. However halfway up the staircase I had to stop.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked me worriedly as she rested a hand on my shoulder, looking over her head I could see there was some kind of commotion going on at the top of the stairs. I didn't know what though.

"Dizzy," I answered as the world started to spin again and I braced myself against my knees "It's another vision." I said as I drifted forwards a little and before Ginny could say anything else an otherworldly breeze drifted across the forefront of my mind and my second sight took me.

Before I could think of anything else or even consider where I was my vision flashed before my eyes, me running through the corridors of the castle, hell bent on reaching the person I was chasing. Flickering images of people duelling, the multicoloured light of different spells and cries of pain filling the air, the inhabitants of the castle's many portraits shrieking in terror and pointing, confused students wandering about the corridor oblivious to the danger lurking in the corridors. And then finally, Hagrid's Hut ablaze in the grounds and a deep sense of pain and betrayal twisting in my stomach, I had been wrong. All those sights flashed before my inner eye in such a hurry that a barely had the chance to glimpse each horrific scene before it was replaced by another, I knew that all these events would occur tonight, I knew it as well as I knew my own name and collectively they meant one thing and one thing only: this was just the beginning. Clearly there was still a lot left to come.

My vision could only have lasted a few seconds back in the present, because when I returned to the here and now I was still standing halfway up the Astronomy Tower with my hands on my knees and staring down at the floor, Ginny's hand was on my shoulder and I knew she was worried. Taking a few deep breaths as the dizziness returned and I swayed a little on my feet, almost tumbling back down the stairs. Somehow feeling even more determined than ever before, because there was no way I was going to let these Death Eaters get away with invading my home and hurting the people I loved, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and tuned in to the sound of footsteps running on the stairs, noticing it for the first time since I'd resurfaced. Head snapping up in worry and gripping my wand tightly just in case it was foe and not friend running down towards us, I was almost bowled over by what I saw. The second I raised my head my gaze connected with a pair of ice blue eyes running towards me, his eyes went as wide as mine were as he came to an abrupt halt a little way up from me, shock jolted through me as I slowly rose up to my full height and regarded him just like he was me, not seeing anything else but him at that moment in time. What was Draco doing here?

**Author note: Yeeeahhh, not so happy with the ending there and I'm worried that it dragged a little, this chapter. But I'm anxious to update and for the most part I really enjoyed writing this. Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you have no idea what it means to me, so thank you! :)**


	28. Sorrow

**Chapter twenty-eight: Sorrow**

**"The hand of sorrow by Within Temptation:**

**Please forgive me for the sorrow**

**For leaving you in fear**

**For the dreams we had to silence**

**That's all they'll ever be"**

**Ivy**

My tunnel vision widened and my world expanded beyond Draco's strained expression, I blinked and tried to clear my mind "Ivy, are you okay?" Ginny asked me worriedly, too concerned by the after effects of my violent vision and my shocked expression to have heard the approaching footsteps.

No, I answered her question internally, not having the energy to say it out loud. For some strange reason I did not feel okay, my heart was pounding steadily in my chest, even as it blazed with the ferocity of my feelings for the boy in front of me, my stomach was in freefall and I felt ridiculously light headed, and none of that had anything to do with my vision. This was something else. I felt as though some horrible realisation had just slid into place and that I should be horrified, but I just couldn't figure out what or why. One thing I knew for sure though, I was not okay and neither were we. Still looking past my anxious friend I watched Draco for the split second he remained still and realised that he looked twice as bad as he had the last time I'd seen him, he was even more ashen, if that were possible, and his almost translucent skin only emphasised the massive dark circles underneath his wide eyes and the slight blueness of his lips, he looked as though he wanted to throw up. His hair was still messy and a stubborn part of me told me not to think about my part in making his hair look that way, now wasn't the time, this strange feeling of what was almost hurt had something to do with Draco, I was sure, though what I didn't know.

Draco watched me for a moment, seemingly as shocked to see me here as I was to see him, though neither of us ought to be surprised since we had said goodbye not even a two minutes walk away from where we now stood. That thought triggered a memory and I was suddenly remembering how Draco had locked me in the Astronomy Classroom earlier, why would be do that? I asked myself with a frown sure that the answer was important but currently so overrun with emotions and so exhausted that I couldn't figure it out. Besides, my mind was still reeling from the after effects of my vision and the only other image I seemed to be able to call to mind right now was the one of Draco pinning me against the wall, I blushed. I watched Draco look me over and abruptly felt self conscious, I was well aware that I wasn't looking my best right now, it was a totally irrational worry since Draco and I had been snogging in a classroom not an hour ago and I wasn't one of those girls that overtly worried about their appearance, however the way he looked at me made me feel suddenly exposed. Catching his eye again I looked at Draco purposefully, trying to ask him what was happening with my gaze alone, he had just come down from the Astronomy Tower, mostly unharmed, when that was where the majority of the Death Eaters had just run. How had he gotten past them and what were they doing over there? Draco, however, either couldn't understand or ignored my nonverbal question and quickly looked away, scowling at the floor. Frowning in confusion myself I felt a prang of annoyance before I noticed that Draco was shaking, twice as violently as he had been earlier today. What was happening here? I wondered irately, why was Draco so frightened and what was going on?

Furious and anxious both I decided that in order to get any answers to my questions I was going to have to summon up the energy to speak, mine and Draco's silent exchange had lasted only a moment since he had appeared and already it had confused me so completely. I had thought that for once I knew where I stood with Draco; I had thought that our kiss would relieve us of all the awkwardness and uncertainty but obviously I was wrong.

"What…?" I started to ask, my voice thick with confusion and a frown in place, however I was cut off by a loud bang and the sound of voices and duelling from above, it sounded like the Order had found the Death Eaters, I needed to hurry, they would need our help. At that moment though Draco, who had jumped and looked over his shoulder at the bang, was suddenly propelled forwards by a hand on his shoulder I hadn't noticed up until that point, too distracted by my internal questioning. Refusing to even so much as glance at me as he passed Draco looked frightened and strangely guilty (at least it looked like guilt at the time) as he was pushed past Ginny and I by an extremely sombre looking Snape.

Completely in the dark about what was happening but absolutely positive that I should know what was going on, that I ought to have figured out what was happening here, I felt as rush of frustration and gritted my teeth together, whatever this was, I just knew it was staring me in the face. Draco had been up in the Astronomy Tower, which was apparently the target of the Death Eaters assault on Hogwarts, he had locked me in a classroom earlier and looked incredibly serious before leaving me there, he spoke of having to kiss me before he left. Looking back I could see how obvious the truth was and how I was too naive to see it, it all added up perfectly, if only I allowed myself to think the thoughts that would hurt me. I didn't though; I just carried on living my delusion.

As Draco and Snape disappeared down the stairs I debated going after them, what if my vision had just come true and that was why Draco looked so distressed, or what if Snape was forcing Draco to go with him against his will, the look on the blonds face certainly suggested as much. And really, right now I was getting the most alarming desire to just be with Draco; I was exhausted and tired of fighting for my life and would give anything for five minutes alone with him. I was being stupid though, I decided, my need to follow after Draco was purely because of what we had recently shared and my affections for him, he wasn't in any danger, I just wanted to spend time with him. Odds were Snape had just saved Draco from the Death Eaters and that was why they were coming down the stairs, I'd thought Draco might have gone up to the top of the Astronomy Tower earlier, so it made sense that Snape would be leading him quickly away from the vile Death Eaters. Besides, I could be selfish and spend time with Draco later, right now I was in the middle of a battle and my friends needed me.

Looking deeply concerned for me Ginny regarded me a moment when I turned back to her, clearly she was troubled by my uncharacteristic silence and considering what it meant. "Ivy," she repeated "are you alright, did you See something terrible?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," I placated though I felt anything but at the moment, I had a nagging feeling that I was being a total idiot, that I was completely missing something "but we're not finished here yet, there's still a bit of fighting to go." I told her thinking about my vision and she nodded solemnly.

"Then we'd better help," she said her chest puffing up and holding her head high with determination, I gave a small smile, thinking about how much Ginny had changed over the years, going from shy little girl to fiery woman, she was a good friend. "Where do you suppose they're going?" she asked with a disdainful nod in the direction Draco and Snape had gone.

I shrugged but felt that irritating nagging again "probably somewhere safe." I suggested before Ginny nodded and we both started climbing the stairs again, running towards the not so distant sounds of fighting and anxious to help our friends. However we hadn't run much further when Lupin appeared a little way ahead of us, braced against the stairs he aimed a spell up the staircase and then turned to carry on with his descent, spotting us approaching he called,

"Ivy, Ginny, go back!" Before ducking to avoid a curse, the spell hit the wall above his head blasting the stone there into smithereens. Needing no more persuading Ginny, Lupin and I ran back down the staircase, with the other Order members and Death Eaters in hot pursuit. Once or twice I chanced a glance backwards, aiming to fire a jinx at one of the Death Eaters but unable to get a clear shot, however both times I looked back I found Order members and Death Eaters exchanging spells as they ran. The fight was never ending, the Death Eaters seemed prepared to fight to the death, clearly whatever they were doing here was important.

Jumping the last few steps I sprinted into corridor, Tonks and the few others who had stayed behind were still fighting their Death Eaters when I skidded to a halt where I stood. Ron was back on his feet fighting with all he had, Bill was laid by the wall and as out of the way as he could be and Neville was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a flurry of panic but determined that I shouldn't let the Death Eaters escape I quickly span to face the staircase, Ginny and Lupin had already engaged all the perusing Death Eaters in a duel but for one, who appeared at the foot of the stairs and tried to dodge around the fighting and make his escape. Not about to let that happen I immediately cried,

"Stupefy!" and aimed for him, the spell missed but the Death Eater rounded on me with intent, furious for my attack. Well good, I thought with a scowl, because I was furious too. Getting a good look at the Death Eater I recognised him as the one I was fighting earlier, the one Tonks had duelled in my stead and who had a particularly special brand of hatred for me, somehow he'd gotten away from her. With a wave of my wand I managed to block his response but only just, I was furious, furious that Death Eaters, the most vile and low down of all the monsters in existence were inside my school, putting my friends in danger and plotting to overthrow the wizarding world, all on the whim of one psychotic man. All of this had me so utterly enraged that I wasn't really paying proper attention to my opponent, he blocked my repetitive attacks with ease and I somehow managed to duck the ones he sent at me, however I was still feeling the effects of the fatigue brought on by a long battle and my breath was now coming out in pants.

"Struggling, love?" the sardonic Death Eater asked as he lazily blocked my Leg-Locker Curse "Crucio!"

"Finite Incantatem!" I shouted, deflecting his curse but almost being knocked back by the force of it, I was feeling more and more fragile by the second as tiredness continued to set in, I'd be in big trouble soon "I think I can manage." I replied with scowl, though my breathlessness was obvious "Expelliarmus!"

"Finite Incantatem!" he said deflecting my spell once again and almost making me cry out with frustration, I didn't though, I just prepared myself for his next spell, wondering if I could get another one in before he had the chance to cast. "Enough games, Avada-" he started to shout and I felt my heart plummet, fear for my life taking hold as he began to cast the Killing Curse. However, he never finished the spell, the Death Eater suddenly froze shock evident on his features, going ridged he fell forwards and landed stiff as a board at my feet. Moving back away from him, my mouth hanging open in shock, I stared at him for a moment just to make sure he was really down, this Death Eater who had wanted to hurt me so badly, and he must have been since he didn't move under my gaze.

Stunned and very, very relieved I looked up to try and find my saviour, however as I looked out across the corridor it appeared that the only people not fighting a Death Eater were Draco and Snape. I stared for a moment, watching as Draco's brow uncreased and Snape roughly took hold of Draco shirt.

"Its over, time to go!" Snape shouted before disappearing around the corner of the corridor, Draco in tow.

It's over, time to go? I wondered as I started after Draco and Snape, feeling an undeniable pull towards them that caused my wobbly legs to move on their own accord, for some reason I knew I had to follow them. But what did Snape mean, surely not what it sounded like? Because it sounded to me like Snape was rounding up his troops. Snape was a right foul git most of the time and I'd never liked the man but he was a Hogwarts teacher, surely that had to count for something; there was no way Dumbledore would have let him work here if he was a Death Eater. He was supposed to be a spy for our side, was it possible he was a double agent? It certainly looked that way and my thoughts were proven when the Death Eaters broke off their battles one by one and took off after Snape. Oh my God it was him! I thought as I took off at a run after them, he was the one who let the Death Eaters into the castle tonight; he was the one who told the Death Eaters about me and my abilities, he was a betrayer.

The stinking, greasy haired sewer rat! I thought irately, he was supposed to be one of us! I couldn't see my family any more because of him…and Draco, oh God Draco! Snape had him, did he plan to use him as a hostage to escape to castle, Dumbledore would never let a student be harmed, it would probably work. Even as I thought it though, I knew that wasn't the case. Some part of me, probably the part connected to my inner eye, knew that Snape wasn't using Draco as a hostage and that part was dwelling deeply on something Draco had said when he was discovered to be a Death Eater at Christmas. 'He's been pestering me for weeks, trying to stick his nose in my business and meddle with things he shouldn't….he only sent me the first one, and the last one'. It was after I'd found out what he was really doing in my house and I'd confronted him about the letters he'd been getting, since he'd said one of them was from Snape and I wondered if it meant Snape was a Death Eater too. Because of what Draco had said I'd dismissed the notion, deciding that Snape was probably probing for Dumbledore, but I'd been wrong there. Snape had been helping Draco with his mission to find out what I knew about Voldermort's plans, was it possible this was something similar? Even as I wondered I dismissed the idea, Draco wasn't a Death Eater, he had promised me it was a one off thing, however, I couldn't get rid of my doubt. This didn't look good, even in my delusional state I could see that.

Running after the Death Eaters and Draco I noticed something else ahead of me, something or rather someone familiar, it was Harry. Running with everything he had, arms swinging, legs pumping and a furious expression on his face there was no doubting that Harry was a man on a mission, I knew that something was terribly wrong and was desperate to know what, even though I knew the answer couldn't be a good one. Matching my speed with his I took a quick glance at Harry's face, wondering what he planning to do, he obviously had the same target as I, but he looked so furious that he had me worried.

"Harry," I called from his side as we tore down the corridors following the Death Eaters, we couldn't see Snape or Draco since they were at the front of the procession, the large blond Death Eater was the only one in sight "I think Snape's a Death Eater." I told him, panting with the effort of running when I was so tired but desperate to do something to stop the Death Eaters and needing to speak to someone who would believe my claims. Harry had thought all year that Snape was a Death Eater helping Draco to do something, now he had been proved half right.

"I know," Harry hissed, fury coating his voice and a complete lack of surprise in his voice "he's a traitor and a murderer!"

Feeling my eyes go wide at Harry words I couldn't refrain from asking who, fearing the answer even as I asked for it, Harry was clearly distraught, who had Snape killed? From the sounds of it Harry was talking about something that had just happened and I even without hearing the name simply having my suspicions about Snape confirmed filled me up with anger and hatred and gave me all the energy I needed to keep running. Snape had killed someone; he couldn't be allowed to get away with that. Harry didn't answer me, I could only watch as pain clouded his expression and I felt my panic build, was the answer that bad? Feeling my heart sink and my need to know who had died by Snape's hand increase tenfold, I frowned and pulled my gaze away from Harry, I couldn't make him tell me and since it was causing him so much pain I wouldn't even try. I was starting to think that maybe I didn't want to know. Looking ahead as we ran I was pulled from my thoughts of murder when I felt a ripple of déjà vue suddenly, frowning for a moment as I thought about it I could have cursed myself for not remembering sooner, this was just like my vision, there had already been more fighting and I'd previously had a vision about running through the corridors, exactly like this, so that meant…

"Ivy!" Harry exclaimed as we both rounded a corner and a curse flew past us. Grabbing hold of my arm Harry quickly pulled me behind a suit of armour which promptly exploded as soon as we were behind it. As the suit of armour clattered to the floor I looked up to spot the brother and sister Death Eaters heading down the marble staircase. Furious I didn't hesitate in raising my wand and sending a few jinxes after them, Harry had the same idea but both of us failed in hitting our targets, I hit the wall and Harry's spells collided with a painting, causing its inhabitants to shriek and dive into the portrait next to theirs. Remembrance slowly dawned on me and I continued my earlier thought path aloud, recalling this from my vision.

Harry got to his feet and I followed just as shrieks and shouts could be heard from up ahead, the other students were waking up, having heard the commotion "Harry," I said as we started sprinting down the corridor "they're heading for the grounds." Harry stopped for a split second, turned to face me and asked,

"You're sure, they're not going to the Room of Requirement?" his voice deathly serious.

"I'm sure," I said feeling my heart thudding in my chest with all the adrenaline pulsing through me "I had a vision, about Hagrid's Hut; I think they're trying to get beyond the grounds so they can apparate."

"Right then," Harry said starting running again and turned sharply left, pulling aside a tapestry that hid a short cut "this way," he urged and I followed after him without a second thought as we ran, full pelt, downwards. Nearing the foot of the hidden staircase I watched as Harry jumped the vanishing last step and tore through the tapestry into the next corridor, a few steps behind him I did the same, plunging headfirst into a crowd of frightened looking Hufflepuffs, the same from my vision.

"Harry, Ivy!" Ernie Macmillan exclaimed at the sight of us "we heard a noise and someone said something about the Dark Mark-" however Ernie's recount of his experience was cut off short by Harry pushing past him.

"Out of the way!" Harry yelled as he knocked aside two boys and resumed his sprint, feeling even more fear and dread about what had happened I told the Hufflepuffs to stay here and followed my distraught friend, whatever happened must have been horrific for Harry to be acting this way.

Dashing down the remainder of the marble staircase I gasped at the sight that awaited us there, the grand oak doors had been blasted aside; there was dark patches of blood staining the floor, many terrified students were cowering against the walls and the Gryffindor hourglass had been hit by a curse and was leaking rubies onto the flagstones with a repetitive thudding sound. Clearly the Death Eaters had been though here. Blood pounding in my ears and knowing deep down in my soul that more horrors were still to come; I followed Harry as he sprinted across the Entrance Hall, rage fuelling his progress. When we raced through the wrecked front doors and out into the darkened grounds we could see three figures racing across the grass towards the gates, by their sizes I guessed that they were Snape, Draco and the blond Death Eater, we'd headed off the others by taking the short cut. Running alongside Harry, the cold night air blowing my hair back off my face and clearing my head, I had time to think. Was Draco really Snape's hostage? If so wouldn't he have used him by now, not to mention why would Snape use Draco of all people as a hostage when his father was a Death Eater just like Snape? Doubt was setting in, but even as it did I pushed it aside, I had to trust Draco, he'd given me his word that he only had that one mission and that was it, he said he wasn't a Death Eater any more. I ought to have known better, everyone knew you never stopped being a Death Eater, Voldermort wouldn't let you. I was just too quick to trust him, like usual.

Images flashed across my mind as I ran, memories and not visions this time. Draco's brooding silence and sullenness in the hours leading up to the Death Eater's turning up on my street on Boxing Day, the pensive thoughtfulness that had encompassed Draco while we sat together out in the grounds earlier today, almost like he was anticipating something, something terrible. My sudden revelation that Snape had been helping Draco with his mission to find out about me, the time I'd seen Draco in the school corridor only for Snape to turn up shouting for Draco not to walk away from him, Draco's growing hatred and resentment towards his former favourite teacher. Was it possible that it was pride and jealousy that spurred this new hatred and not disgust for what his mentor was doing? And what about all the hours Draco had spent inside the Room of Requirement, Harry had said something just a few moments ago about the Death Eaters potentially heading back there, why would they do that? Was there a way in through the Room of Requirement? No, I told myself firmly; I was being ridiculous, Draco was notorious for his moods and if he went though a day without being sullen the world would surely end. Yes Snape was quite obviously a Death Eater, but just because he had helped Draco with a pervious task for Voldermort it didn't have any bearing on what was happening now and didn't mean that Draco had lied to me. And as for the Room of Requirement, Harry could have merely thought they might be hiding in there until the coast was clear, surely the room would still work for them and if they wanted to hide it would conceal them. As Harry and I ran I was so wrapped up in convincing myself that Draco was still the person I thought he was, that the sounds of banging and the bright flashes of light caused by the Death Eaters shocked me more than it should have.

Looking up as Harry and I raced over a small rise in the grounds that led to Hagrid's I replayed the end of my last vision again in my mind, Hagrid's house ablaze against the dark night sky, and felt my heart beat quicken with fear. Oh God, Hagrid. Picking up speed I raced forwards only to feel something collide with my back, knocking me off balance, falling forwards I managed to put my hands out to lessen the impact of the fall, it still hurt though and a moan of pain escaped my lips. Turning I spotted Harry pushing himself up off the grass near me, blood streaming down his nose from where he'd fallen; he caught my eye for a second before looking over his shoulder. Following his gaze I saw a group of Death Eaters, the ones we'd overtake with our shortcut, running towards us, firing curses and clearly the ones that had knocked Harry and me to the ground. We didn't have the time for this though, Hagrid was in danger and Snape wouldn't be far from the end of the grounds by now, he'd be able to make his escape and that was something I couldn't allow, not now I knew he was a murdering Death Eater.

"Impedimenta!" Harry cried before pressing flat against the damp ground in case they retaliated.

Following his lead I said "Stupefy," just as Harry's jinx hit one Death Eater, who in turn tripped another up when he fell. My spell managed to collide with another one and without further hesitation Harry and I got to our feet and resumed sprinting. Hagrid's Hut rose up before us as we ran, mercifully it was still undamaged, searching for Hagrid I didn't know weather to be relieved or horrified to find him stood before the large blond Death Eater, taking curse after curse without so much as a finch thanks to his immense strength and thick skin, inherited from his giantess mother.

Past Hagrid and the large Death Eater I could see Snape and Draco running for the edge of the grounds, the sight of Draco sprinting without Snape's hold on him, apparently of his own free will, felt like a shock punch to my stomach. Keep trusting him, the immature part of me said, he could still be going with Snape under duress, he might have his wand aimed at him for all you know. Following Harry, who tore past Hagrid guided by a fury so obviously strong that I was almost afraid of him, he was hell bent on what he was doing and rightly so, if Snape was a murder like he said then he had to be stopped and we were the only ones here to do that. Running along side Harry I raised my wand and took aim just as my friend cried.

"Stupefy!" and shot a jet of light after Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, thinking the easiest way to apprehend Snape would be to disarm him.

We both missed, Harry's spell flew over Snape's shoulder and mine by his right hand side, however despite our failure to reach our target the intent was not lost of Snape. "Run, Draco!" Snape urged, I stopped mid run, his words colliding with me like a fist. Oh God, not again.

Snape turned to face us but Draco didn't run, at least not immediately, he stood there, his gaze fixed firmly upon me with the most unreadable expression in place as I struggled with my internal war. No, it couldn't be true, Draco wasn't a Death Eater, he promised me that he wasn't, he SWORE, _and you believed him?_ A vindictive part of me asked, _you believed him when he told you he wasn't a Death Eater any more, even after all the times he's lied to you and after all the hurt he caused._ He didn't mean to hurt me, I insisted, he was just doing his job, he couldn't say no to Voldermort, he'd have killed him! _What if that's the case now? He's done something for Voldermort tonight, as much is obvious, is it really alright with you that he did this just because 'he couldn't say no to Voldermort'? What if like Snape, he'd killed someone?_ He wouldn't, I argued, Draco wasn't like that, he was a prat and a snob and very, very prejudiced, but he wasn't a killer. _He almost was, he nearly killed you and your family on Boxing Day, not directly I know, but still, those Death Eaters could have hurt you._ I shook my head, not wanting to believe it but even as I did I knew that the voice was right, Draco wasn't to be trusted. I felt my anger rise against my will and soon I was gripping my wand with enough force to snap it, I refrained though, I was going to need it.

Staring at Draco just as the last feeble thoughts in his defence faded away I pushed aside all thoughts of our kiss and every kind thing he'd ever done to me, realising as I did that they would have only been an act. Death Eaters only cared about one thing, Voldermort, anything else was irrelevant and so was I, it was just like I'd thought the first time I found out, Draco only endured my presence so that he could complete his mission for Voldermort, the one I'd foiled by finding him out. Our new friendship was just a way for him to regain my trust and get what his master wanted. Feeling used but hiding my hurt with anger, I fixed my sights on Draco but refused to look him in the eyes; betrayal stung me too strongly to be able to do that. Draco looked alarmed as I started for him.

"Cruc-!" Harry shouted, my realisation having taken no longer than the time it took Harry to train his wand on Snape. The traitor blocked Harry's attack with ease, knocking him backwards before he'd even had a chance to complete the spell. Torn for a second I was about to go and help Harry, however I stopped, from the determined, loathful look on Harry's face I knew that this was something he had to do alone, this was personal to him just like my grievance with Draco was to me.

Turning back to Draco, hurt, anger and betrayal coursing through my veins as I looked at the blond boy before me, standing there with a shocked expression on his face, as though my sudden reaction surprised him, well, if that had this certainly would. "Stupy-!" I started to cry only to be cut off by the sound of the big Death Eater yelling,

"Incendio!" and the boom of an explosion, covering my head with my hands instinctively I watched as Draco shouted, his mouth forming a word that I couldn't hear, temporarily deafened by the explosion. Gritting my teeth, thinking he had just cursed me, I drew myself out of my crouch and glared at him, ready to make him regret toying with me, however a bellowed cry stopped me short.

"Fang's in there, yeh evil-!" Hagrid shouted and I turned, feeling a wall of heat hit my face as I looked at Hagrid's house which was now on fire, just like in my vision. My gaze flicked from Hagrid's burning home to Draco, who was still stood exactly where he had been before, poised to run but watching me, the firelight illuminating his lost expression and the breeze playing with his hair. Shaking all affectionate thoughts from my mind I struggled to decide which was more important, taking my anger for his possible betrayal out of Draco or saving Hagrid's house. Feeling crap I realised that I shouldn't even have had to think about it, I was being rash, yet again, I was still only speculating about Draco, there was no hard evidence that he'd done anything wrong, despite how hurt I felt. Hagrid was more important. Turning back to the blaze and intending to put it out I had to stop, thinking maybe I'd moved too quickly or was more lightheaded than I thought I was since I was suddenly very dizzy. I raised my free hand to my head as I swayed on my feet; however it soon hit home that I was having a vision. Cursing whoever decided when I had my visions I fought against the distancing I felt as my second sight took over, however it was futile to try, as soon as I felt that otherworldly breeze drift across my mind, my eyes went wide and I saw only though my inner eye.

When my eye opened the first thing I noticed was the emotions where I was, seriousness and fear hung thick in the air like a bad smell, so potent was the tension that I had no doubt that everyone in the room felt it. And I was in a room, I'd left the wide open spaces of the grounds far behind in this vision, it was still dark though, the only light in the room coming from an open fire on the right wall. Looking around I tried to get my bearings but found the room was unfamiliar; it was nowhere that I had ever been before. I was standing in what appeared to be a drawing room, elegant furnishings, a little on the harsh side for my tastes, decorated the room and the entire place had a sense of aristocracy and sophistication. Even the scene before me. I hadn't been paying it much mind before but now that I was I couldn't take my eyes away from it, it was like something out of a period drama about Kings and their court, only dimmer. At the centre of the room stood a man, he held his head high even as he looked down on the rest of the room, black robes adorned his form and his body appeared slightly skeletal, he had no hair and a complexion so waxy it was almost alien, to complete the image he had a nose the same as a snakes, nothing but slits. There were others in the room, a circle of men and women ringed the outskirts of the drawing room all watching the scene before them with fascination and fear, though most of them were only anxious that their master would turn on them next.

"Is this the truth, Draco?" Lord Voldermort asked, glancing downwards. Even in my vision my heart jolted and worry consumed me at the mere thought of Voldermort addressing Draco, I was unable to stop myself but I soon pushed it aside. I looked downwards, for the first time since my vision started, and allowed myself to look at the man kneeling at Voldermort's feet, or should I say boy. Draco was shaking under his master's gaze, the main bulk of the fear in the room stemming from him and his mother, however there was also determination there and Draco stuck out his chin before nodding.

"Yes, My Lord."

Returning to the present with a gasp I found myself laying on my back on the soft, damp earth looking up at the star speckled sky, it might have been pleasant but for the sounds of Fang's pained howls, matched only by those of his owner, and the cries of Harry as he duelled Snape. I was needed, I thought as I waited irritably for the dizziness to pass, hating the timing of my visions but glad of this one at least. It confirmed my suspicions, Draco was one of them, he'd been lying to me this whole time and he was in league with Voldermort. Furious beyond belief I sat bolt upright to find Draco come up short, he had been running and he stopped himself under my gaze, at the time I hadn't though much about how he had been running towards me, not away.

"Traitor," I hissed at him, pleased that he was close enough to hear the disdain in my voice.

Looking as pained as I felt (Ha!) Draco took another step towards me, eyes beseeching, I didn't care though, I'd been here before when he'd tried to get me to forgive him the last time and I wasn't going to fall for the wounded boy act any more. I wouldn't be such an utter idiot again, I was smarter than that.

"Ivy," he said, his voice pleading but all I could think about was how we'd been here before, I wouldn't hear it again, I couldn't.

"No," I shouted getting to my feet and rounding on him "don't you talk to me, don't you ever say my name again, you lying Death Eater scum!" tears stung in my eyes and they only served to anger me more, I didn't care about Draco, he didn't mind if he hurt me or had to lie to me to get what he wanted, why should I let it bother me? He didn't disserve my tears.

"You don't understand," he said hands upraised, repeating that same old line from before and getting my blood boiling.

"Flipendo!" I shouted sending the spell wide on purpose, it was a warning shot. Looking shocked and pleading at the same time Draco watched me with wide eyes, I stood firm, free hand balled into a fist and my wand aimed at his chest, next time I wouldn't miss, my hair whipped around me with the force of the wind, stinging where it hit my skin.

"I'm through trying to understand you," I said quietly but with as much force as if I'd shouted "you, are nothing to me, Malfoy." I hissed angrily, wanting to hurt him as badly as he hurt me but not knowing why such a statement would bother him, he'd only been using me after all. Blinking as my eyes started to sting again I cast my gaze away from him, unable to bear the sight of him and his betrayal, so I missed Draco recoiling as though I'd slapped him.

"Kill me then," I heard Harry shout from behind me, horrified I turned to look for him and found him on the floor, wandless and at Snape's mercy "kill me like you killed him, you coward-"

"DON'T-" Snape, whose back was to me, cried "- CALL ME A COWARD." And then Snape slashed the air with his wand causing Harry to grit his teeth and pull a face of agony, no noise escaped his lips though.

"Harry!" I exclaimed before leaving Draco, who I heard call my name, to run and help my friend, Snape had already killed one person tonight and I'd be damned if I let him take another life.

"Not so fast, Jones," Snape said turning his wand on me as he cast a nonverbal spell and a shield shot up in front of me, cutting me off from Snape and Harry, or at least it looked that way to me. Furious I banged against the shield as Snape looked over my shoulder with a look of confusion in place and a frown in his brow, he seemed pained by something, like a man watching all his nightmares being played before his eyes, it was probably the guilt! I thought vindictively. Moving on my feet anxiously, looking for a way through Snape's defences short of running to the end of the shield, I followed his gaze back to Draco. I scowled when I spotted the wand in Draco hand and decided he was covering me for his fellow Death Eater, traitor, I thought venomously, as I glared at him for a second later before returning my gaze to a surprised Snape.

Shaking his head and returning his attention and his wand to Harry Snape said "You're temper will be the death of you, you ignorant little girl." Bristling at his insult I scowled and said,

"Sooner that than a cold hearted old man," feeling fury towards Snape but knowing that my real emotions weren't directed at him, but rather the boy behind me with a weapon trained on my back.

Harry, having recovered from Snape's spell, looked up at Snape with so much contempt that I was surprised Snape didn't keel over with the force of his stare. Wand still pointed at Harry Snape began his retreat, however there was a loud screech and the sound of beating wings before a black shadow fell on the four of us from up above and Buckbeak crashed to the ground in front of Snape. The traitorous teacher staggered backwards as an enraged Buckbeak slashed at him with his talons, bucking and rearing in defence of Harry. Stumbling to his feet Snape took off again and Harry was still laid dangerously on the floor, I couldn't bring myself to look at Draco so I told myself he didn't matter. Surprised that Snape's shield hadn't fallen with Buckbeak's attack I gave up on trying to break through and turned and ran around the shield until I reached the end, as I did the shield fell, no longer doing its job.

I reached Harry just as Snape grabbed hold of Draco and began to drag the young Death Eater away, their fellows not to far behind them. Hands on Harry's arms I tried to help him to his feet, watching as Buckbeak took off after the fleeing Death Eaters and gave chase, I was struggling to lift him though and Harry was too preoccupied with trying to find his wand so he could pursue them. By the time Harry was on his feet they were gone and Buckbeak was circling the gates. We stood there for a moment, just staring at the spot where they'd gotten away, fatigue and emotional agony hitting me full force now there was nothing left I could do, my chest rose and fell with the force of my laboured breathing but my heart in my chest might as well have been still. I couldn't feel it any more, the only sign that it was still there was the occasional stabbing sensation I felt as Draco's betrayal hit home again. Blinking away yet more tears I tried to regain control of myself, I could feel my front slipping and with each passing second it took more and more effort not to just collapse to the floor crying. God, why was I such an idiot?

"Hagrid," a dazed sounding Harry murmured by my side and I turned to look at him as an awful realisation dawned on me, oh my God, Hagrid! Looking around Harry and I grew more and more worried for our friend, his house was still ablaze and there didn't seem to be any sign of him anywhere, closing my eyes and feeling afraid all I could think was, if something's happened to him because I was too busy having it out with Draco, I'll never forgive myself "HAGRID?" Harry bellowed as he started away from me and stumbled towards the burning house, following him without hesitation I had to fight the urge to just break down a cry all over again. Hagrid was forcing his way out of the burning building, unharmed by the flames and carrying Fang on his back. Harry let out a cry of thankfulness before falling to his knees and I felt a relief that didn't last nearly long enough. My thoughts soon returned to Draco.

"Yeh all righ', Harry?" Hagrid asked as he started towards us, his panic clear in his voice "Yeh all righ'? speak ter me, Harry…" Hagrid was right in front of Harry and I now, the smell dog and burnt wood wafting against us as he lent down to inspect Harry.

"I'm all right," Harry panted "are you?"

Looking up at Hagrid, feeling just as concerned as Harry, I inspected him for damage but mercifully found nothing more than a deep cut under Hagrid's now swollen eye, he'd be fine "Course I am… take more'n that ter finish me." Hagrid said helping Harry to his feet and picking him up in the process; he turned to me then, putting a heavy hand on my shoulder "wa about yeh, Ivy? Yeh all righ?"

Starting at Hagrid's question I gave it more thought than I should have done, in truth no, I wasn't all right, I was ridiculously hurt and Draco's betrayal stung me like a knife, a wound that was being inflicted repeatedly. However, I didn't think Hagrid's question was about my emotional well being, and since there was nothing more wrong with me than being tired, sore and having a cut on my cheek, I said, "I'm fine," though the two men looked unconvinced, my pause having done nothing to help my claims.

"We should put out your house," I suggested, anxious for them to stop looking at me and for the conversation to move on, I wasn't completely in control of my emotions and who knew what expression I wore.

"She's right," Harry said turning back to Hagrid, much to my relief "the charm's Aguamenti…"

"Knew it was summat like that," Hagrid mumbled as he raised a scorched pink umbrella and aimed at his home "Aguamenti!" he shouted and a jet of water stemmed from his umbrella tip. Numbly I turned back to face the house just as Harry cast the same charm and began to help Hagrid put out his hut, my heart gave another unexpected jolt and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Blasted Death Eaters, I thought angrily as I wiped away the tear and pointed my wand at the house, muttering the spell I focused on helping Hagrid, desperate to banish all thoughts of blond traitors from my mind.

It was easier said than done of course, as I helped to extinguish the flames my emotions fluctuated between hurt, angry and numb in no particular order and I couldn't stop my mind from wondering. All this time, I thought as I sprayed water though Hagrid's window, all this time he'd been laughing at me, pretending to be my friend, to be more than that, when really all he was doing was trying to keep himself in my good books so I didn't tell anybody what he was or suspect him of anything. The craft bastard, I thought venomously, and to think I had actually lov…. No, I hadn't felt anything for Draco, not really, just a pointless teenage attraction, there was nothing more there. I'd been an idiot to trust him again and now I was paying the price, I wouldn't make the same mistake again. Hurt shot through me again, the hard thoughts trying to cast aside my feelings for him doing nothing to dilute my agony, though I fought against it with everything I had, silent sobs still shook my body as Draco's betrayal replayed in my head.

**Author note: another massive thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means the world to me. Hope you liked this; I'd love to hear what everyone thought. :)**


	29. Only Human part 1

**Author note: sorry this is a little late, I had a bit of trouble with the chapter but that's over with now. Also, while I'm here I just want to let you know that I reached 100 reviews in the last chapter! (Not just for that chapter obviously) this is by far the biggest milestone I have ever reached in any story I've written and I would like to say thank you to everyone single one of you who reviewed and helped me get to this number, especially FerFrie D, who was my 100th reviewer. You are all amazing, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: For this chapter I've had to use some dialogue from the book Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince, in order to make it fit with the book. Obviously I don't own that, just like I don't own any character, other than the ones I made up, or anything Harry Potter related that I didn't add to the story myself. I own nothing.**

**Chapter twenty-nine: Only Human. Part one**

**Ivy**

You reach a point in life, even as young as I am, where you look at the mess around you and think that things cant possibly get any worse. I had arrived at that point. Exhausted both physically and emotionally from a battle where my every action was to protect the people I loved and the school I lived in, I had to wonder, hadn't I reached the end yet? Born a Seer in a Muggle town I was treated like a freak throughout my primary education, with my unfortunate habit of staring off into space when having a vision helping nothing, it had always seemed more like a curse than a gift. A notion proved even truer by the fact that Voldermort had found out that I was a Seer and began to hunt me down so that if I had a vision about his plans, I couldn't warn Harry about them. I'd been forced to forever leave my childhood home and say goodbye to my family for God only knows how long, on Boxing Day of all days. They were now in hiding from the same monster who was trying to kill me, probably scared witless. I had also just been forced to watch one of my closest friends endanger himself in the name of revenge and had seen my other friends in life threatening situations. And last but certainly not least, I had been betrayed, taken for a fool by a boy I believed I had feelings for. I trusted him despite his actions in the past and yet again he left me standing there, lips blushing red and heart pounding, to run off to his master. He'd probably been laughing behind my back the whole time, poor, simple, trusting Ivy, such an idiot for swallowing all that rubbish about being sorry and wanting to change. Surely all that was enough heart break, just for now. I hadn't complained too much about all that stuff, but surely that was it all by now, there couldn't possibly be any more pain left to come my way. However, it is exactly when you reach that point, where you are barely able to keep from breaking down in tears, when life says 'sorry, I'm not finished with you yet!' and the thing you thought was impossible happens, things get even worse.

Blinking furiously I fought against a fresh wave of pain, knowing that now wasn't the time to fall to pieces, no one but me would understand why I was hurting so much anyway, they didn't know about Draco and I and to be honest I didn't feel like telling them. I had to be strong, to put on a brave face and just move on, I'd get over him and this whole thing would just serve as a lesson to me, a lesson never to trust someone so freely again. I didn't think that it would be a difficult lesson to learn, the thought of never feeling the pain that was gripping my heart again was motivation enough. Choking back yet more tears I fixed a hard expression on my face, held my head that little bit higher and straightened my back out as we finished putting out Hagrid's house.

"S not so bad," Hagrid said as the three of us stood still, regarding the smoking remains of his home "Nothin' Dumbledore won' be able to put righ'..."

Looking to my left I had a clear view of both my companions as Hagrid spoke, so even in the dark I could plainly see the agonized look on Harry's face as he listened to Hagrid. I could only watch in confusion as Harry wrapped an arm around his stomach, as though he had just been punched there. Feeling a cold chill run down my spine that had nothing to do with the wind that whipped my hair around my face, I felt my stomach drop even further, though I had thought there was no more dread left for me to feel.

"Hagrid…" Harry started, turning to face both me and Hagrid as he spoke, hurt in his expression and seriousness in his eyes. He didn't get the chance to finish though.

"I was bindin' up a couple o' Bowtruckle legs when I heard 'em comin'," Hagrid said solemnly "They'll've been burnt ter twigs, poor little things…" he said with a saddened sniffle for the lost Bowtruckles, however I had a terrible feeling that there was worse news than that still to come for Hagrid and I.

"Hagrid," Harry tried again, my mind was whirling, what did Harry want to tell us?

"But what happened, Harry, Ivy?" Hagrid asked and I opened my mouth to answer only for my throat to close up and my eyes to fill again, I shut my mouth, unable to answer that question yet. "I jus' saw them Death Eaters runnin' down from the castle, but what in the ruddy hell was Snape and tha Malfoy kid doin' with 'em? I knew tha Malfoy wa no good, just like his fa'ther. Where's Snape gone – was he chasin' 'em?"

I cringed, Hagrid's use of Draco's name hitting me harder than I ever though it would, now my anger was slowly subsiding all I was left with was the alternating numbness and pain, it was agonising, I wanted my anger back but couldn't summon it. I felt so used. I wanted to close my eyes but I stopped, noticing that Harry was watching my reaction the way I had his earlier, I didn't realise I was hugging myself tightly until I felt his gaze upon me. Feeling disgusted with myself I let my arms fall by my sides, it might hurt but I had to get over this, I had to be strong.

"He…" Harry tried to speak but his voice failed him and he had to clear his throat before answering Hagrid's question "Hagrid, he killed…" my breaking hitched, oh God, I'd forgotten about that, feeling panic renter my system I stared at Harry as Hagrid cut across him, who had Snape killed?

"Killed?" Hagrid asked as I thought about Harry's reaction earlier, how pained he'd looked when Hagrid spoke, but why? I wondered with a slight frown, all Hagrid had done was mention Dumbledore. "Snape killed? What're yeh on abou', Harry?" Harry's serious expression clouded over with pain again and I felt my heart pounding in my chest in genuine fear, no, I thought as an idea occurred me, I had to be wrong, Harry had reacted like that for a different reason, it couldn't be him, it couldn't.

"Dumbledore," Harry said, sounding as though simply saying it caused him great pain "Snape killed…Dumbledore." My wounded heart gave a great and agonising throb, my eyes slid shut, not Dumbledore, I thought even though I knew what Harry said was true, I felt it with every fibre of me and I knew Harry wouldn't lie about this or say it if he wasn't one hundred percent sure. Our headmaster was dead. Snape had killed him.

"Dumbledore wha', Harry?" I heard a bewildered Hagrid ask, the thought inconceivable to him. I kept my eyes shut, letting this latest misery dawn on me on top of everything else. Dumbledore was dead, by Snape's hands, that was why Harry had acted the way he had earlier and why he had been so hell bent on catching up to Snape and making him pay. It made sense but I couldn't wrap my head around it, Dumbledore, old as he was, always seemed like a fixed presence, unaging and permanent, I couldn't imagine Hogwarts without him, I couldn't imagine him not being here any more. It didn't seem right.

"Don' say that," Hagrid told Harry as I opened my eyes, something like panic in his voice "Snape kill Dumbledore – don' be stupid, Harry. Wha's made yeh say tha'?" Hagrid's voice quivered as he spoke and I took a step forwards, laying a hand on his arm in comfort, I couldn't give him anything else but that right then.

"I saw it happen," Harry answered and I lost a little more of the hope I'd been clinging to, Harry would lie about this, I might have lost all faith in one friend but I still trusted Harry whole heartedly and always would do. However I wished that he was lying right then, I was starting to tremble and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it together, this on top of everything else was making it incredibly difficult to keep a brave face.

"Yeh couldn' have," Hagrid insisted before looking down at me and saying "Ivy, it couldn' a happened, Dumbledore's not dead."

"I didn't see it, Hagrid," I said shaking my head, my voice croaky since this was the first time I'd spoke since I suggested putting out the fire "but Harry wouldn't lie about this."

"I saw it, Hagrid." Harry repeated softly and Hagrid shook his head, looking completely unconvinced and almost sympathetic for the two of us, silly enough to believe that Dumbledore was dead.

"What musta happened was, Dumbledore musta told Snape ter to with them Death Eaters," Hagrid told the pair of us with authority "I suppose he's gotta keep his cover. Look at yer both," Hagrid said brandishing a large hand towards Harry and I, Harry with his bruises, messy hair, slightly and surprisingly damp clothes and me with my cut cheek, tear strained face and windswept hair. We must have looked a right picture, however right then I couldn't have cared less. "Let's get yeh back up ter school. Come on."

Harry and I didn't say anything else; together with Hagrid we turned back towards the castle and started walking. I looked sideways at my friend, Harry was walking on my right hand side and still looking as agonised as I felt, watching him for a moment I reached out and took his hand, we were both trembling; the both of us having lost people dear to us today. I wasn't as close to Dumbledore as Harry was, but like every other student in the school I felt hurt by his loss, but I couldn't pretend that Dumbledore was the only reason I felt like I did, no, the death of the beloved Headmaster was the final straw, the very last thing to push me over the edge. I'd lost Draco, and while my former friend wasn't dead he might as well have been, I'd never see him again and after finding out that he'd lied to me all this time and that he was one of THEM, I was sure that I never wanted to. Harry squeezed my hand reassuringly, sensing my distress but not knowing the extent of it, how could he? He didn't know how I felt about Draco, hell; I didn't know the extent of it until over an hour ago in the Astronomy Tower. I had really felt something for him, I though, tears threatening to flow again. Scowling I blinked away my tears and fixed my gaze firmly ahead of me, yes, I had felt something for Draco, FELT, past tense, it was just a stupid teenage fancy, nothing else, he was nothing to me now, just a Death Eater I was foolish enough to trust. My big mistake.

As we neared the castle I noticed that there were quite a few windows lit up, making the school stand out and illuminating the grounds, the Dark Mark still tainted the sky above the Tower, filling me up with hate and revulsion at the mere sight of it. Scowling I tightened my hold on Harry's hand and felt my friend's gaze land on me, I didn't turn to face him though, I just carried on walking, heart poised to explode from the intense emotions inside me and determination forcing me forwards as I watched the students wandering out through the destroyed front doors, into the grounds. I felt Harry's trembling grow even more violent and turned to look at him, he was staring just like I had been, but not at the doors, he was looking at the foot of the Astronomy Tower, where there was a dark figure laid out on the floor. My stomach plummeted, oh God.

"What're they all lookin' at?" Hagrid asked from my other side, I heard a whine behind me and looked to find Fang there, head bowed and looking sheepishly towards the Tower. I felt sick. "Wha's tha', lyin' on the grass?" Hagrid continued to ask as he diverted our course and we headed for the figure, around which a few students were already starting to huddle. I looked towards Harry with wide, frightened eyes, the idea of seeing our Headmaster dead more frightening than any Death Eater, Harry met my gaze and looked solemn, confirming my fears. "You two see it? Righ' at the foot o' the Tower? Under the Mark…blimey…yeh don' think someone got thrown-?" Hagrid fell suddenly silent and I turned to him, he looked thoughtful and as we made our way through the crowd of students I felt myself start to panic, I didn't want to see him, I didn't want it to be confirmed, to see it would make everything that had happened tonight seem real suddenly, and I wanted to pretend this was just another dream.

My damaged heart pounding in my chest and blood roaring in my ears, I couldn't hear anything for a while, not the muttering of the kids, not the weeping, nothing until Hagrid let out a moan of misery. At the front of the crowd, at the foot of the Tower and with a half moon of clear space around him, separating him from the others was Dumbledore. A gasp worked its way up my throat but stopped before it could escape, forming a lump instead, a gasp wasn't enough to describe how it felt, how surreal it was, to see brave, dependable, intelligent Professor Dumbledore laid there, arms and legs at odd angles, half moon spectacles askew on his crooked nose. He really was dead. Slowly, I raised a trembling hand to my lips, feeling tears well up in my eyes again but unable to say a word as Hagrid shouted his pained denials and Harry made his way towards the fallen wizard. Harry straightened Dumbledore's spectacles and used the sleeve of his jumper to wipe the blood away from Dumbledore's lips. I wanted to comfort them, to help both Harry and Hagrid for whom this was incredibly awful, probably more so than most others, but I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to move or say anything. All I could was stand there and shake, lost in my own misery and loss and thinking that this wasn't right, that out of all the things that happened tonight this was the least expected. Dumbledore couldn't be dead, but he was. I watched as Harry picked something up from the grass by Dumbledore and looked at it, I couldn't bring myself to be curious as to what it was though, it didn't matter to me then and I was slowly drawing inside myself, feeling more and more detached from the scene around me and this time it wasn't because I was having a vision. It was anguish, it hurt so much that my mind was trying to distance its self, to make Draco's betrayal and Dumbledore's death hurt less, it worked, I couldn't feel anything.

Fang let out a howl, shocking everyone but having next to no effect on me and Harry, he stayed exactly where he was and so did I. It wasn't long after that I felt a comforting hand touch on my arm for a moment; I looked up as the hand moved and spotted Ginny heading towards Harry, whose body was shuddering with sobs. Hagrid moved past me too, going towards Harry and that knocked me out of my trance, my friend needed me so much more than I needed help, me losing Draco was nothing compared to this, I told myself as I started towards Harry as Hagrid said,

"C'mere, Harry…"

"No." Harry replied, his anguish painfully evident in his voice as he sat their, head bowed and crying, Hagrid tried again to get Harry to move, tears streaming down his own face, but he had no success. Harry continued to fight our attempts to move him until Ginny said,

"Harry, come on." In a gentle tone and took his hand in hers, pulling him to his feet. Harry fought no more, resigned to let Ginny guide him. Numb I walked on Harry's other side, my hand on his arm as Ginny led us through the crowd of horrified students, Hagrid bringing up the rear. Harry was lost to pain as we made our way towards the doors and into the Entrance Hall; rubies still littered the flagstones, like little droplets of blood.

"We're going to the Hospital Wing," Ginny said and Harry looked at her.

"I'm not hurt," he said.

"It's McGonagall's orders, everyone's up there, Ron and Hermione and Lupin and everyone -" she said, cutting off in a pained way causing the three of us, me, Harry and Hagrid, to look at her.

"Ginny?" I asked, suddenly worried, my numbness was fast leaving in the wake of fresh fear, Harry soon voiced my concerns.

"Ginny, who else is dead?"

"Don't worry," she told him "none of us."

"But the Dark Mark – Malfoy said he stepped over a body –" Harry said and I cringed, the mention of Draco's name cutting though me like a knife, shocking me and causing Hagrid to ask me if I was okay, somehow I managed to tell him that I was.

"He stepped over Neville, but he's alright." Ginny answered and I breathed out, remembering Neville saying that when the Death Eater's cursed him before they

got to where I saw them, he had passed out, it was entirely possible that Draco could have stepped over him.

Harry asked Ginny if she was sure and she answered that she was, Harry then asked after everyone else and Ginny told us they were all going to be fine "Bill was attacked by Greyback," she said looking at me since I already knew this, having been there "but we don't really know what the effects will be, him being a werewolf but not transformed at the time. He's a bit of a mess," she said softly, concerned for her brother and looking deeply worried though she tried to hide it "Professor Flitwick was knocked out, but he's all right, just a bit shaky. He insisted on going to see to the Ravenclaws. And a Death Eater is dead, he got hit by a Killing Curse that big blond one was firing off everywhere. Harry, if we hadn't had your Felix potion, I think we'd all have been killed, but everything just seemed to miss us…"

"She's right," I added, my voice a little croaky still, but I had to thank Harry, without him I probably wouldn't be standing here now "I don't know what we'd have done without it."

"You helped too, Ivy," Ginny said looking at me intently and causing me to feel confused as I looked at her, Ginny carried on, explaining what she meant "half of us owe our lives to you; if you hadn't been having visions a lot more of us might have been hurt."

Understanding what she meant I nodded and looked at the floor, feeling oddly annoyed even though I was glad that my friends were safe, it didn't take long for me to pinpoint the cause of my annoyance. At least they were useful this once, I thought irritably, my visions never did any good any other time and they had done me no good where Draco was concerned. I didn't say any of that out loud though, what I did was thank Ginny and tell her than it was nothing, since it was, I wouldn't have let them die or be hurt if I could help it. I loved them all too much for that. We soon reached the Hospital Wing and once we were all inside I immediately spotted Neville, looking pale and apparently sleeping in a bed by the door. Remembering what a state he'd been in when we were duelling I hoped he had a speedy recovery, he was badly hurt and I owed him a lot, he'd saved me more times than I could remember during the duel. Farther down the ward were Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks and Lupin, gathered around a bed, blocking the person laying there from our view. At the sound of the doors opening they all looked up, Hermione took off towards us and pulled Harry and I into a hug, over her shoulder I saw Lupin take a step forwards, looking worried.

Hermione released Harry and I after we assured her that we were fine and together we all walked down the Hospital Wing towards the bed they were all stood around, my battered heart gave another prang when I realised who was laying in the bed. It was Bill, barely recognisable with all the gashes and cuts on his face, he had looked bad during the duel and Ginny had told us that he was a mess but I didn't know really how bad his wounds were, not until then.

"Cant you fix them up, with a charm?" Harry asked and Madam Pomfrey, who was beside Bill dabbing something into his wounds, answered with,

"No charm will work on these; I've tried everything I know. There's no cure for werewolf bites." I suppose it hit home then, it actually registered with me that Bill had been savaged by a werewolf, it was a hard thing to digest, even more so in emotional state.

"But he wasn't bitten during a full moon," Ron insisted as he looked down at his brother's face, suddenly I remembered how hard Ron had tried to save him and wished I'd done more myself. "Greyback hadn't transformed, surely he won't be a real-?" he asked and looked up at Lupin, looking lost and afraid. Lupin shook his head "No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf, but that doesn't mean there wont be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely to ever heal fully, and – and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on.

I came to a stop next to Tonks, who looked down at me from behind her mousy fringe somewhat concernedly, she could probably see the pain and loss in my eyes, she knew me well enough by now that I was sure could read me like a book, however she didn't ask me about it, which I appreciated more than I could say. I wasn't in the mood for talking right now. Instead Tonks rose a hand and rubbed my back gently as Ron said,

"Dumbledore might know something that will work," Ron said sounding hopeful at the idea "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, he owes him, he can't leave him like this-" Ron said, looking around for the Headmaster I knew he would never see again.

"Ron," Ginny said gently "Dumbledore is dead."

"No!" Lupin exclaimed, looking from Ginny to Harry and I, as though hoping we might tell him she was wrong. We didn't and Lupin sank down into a chair, distraught, trembling. He dropped his head into his hands and refused to look at anyone, out of the corner of my eye I saw Tonks look at him, pain of her own in her eyes and one hand reaching out to go and comfort him, she didn't though.

"How did he die?" Tonks whispered from by my side, trying to keep it together "how did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," Harry told them his voice filled with anger and a scowl in place "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was…Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realised it was a trap when we heard footsteps on the stairs. He immobilised me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak – and then Malfoy came through the door and Disarmed him – "

My heart contracted in agony, it was so painful that I couldn't help but raise a hand to my chest and press it against where my heart was, trying to muffle the pain. "Malfoy," I repeated weakly, wondering if it were possible for me to throw up, just like that, and Harry looked at me, hearing the misery in my voice and probably knowing some of what caused it. He nodded and I fought down a whimper as it dawned on me, not only was Draco a Death Eater, he was a favoured Death Eater, one with a job to do, he wasn't just a foot solider, he'd Disarmed Dumbledore. I'd seen him, I thought furiously, I'd seen him before he went up onto the Astronomy Tower, he must have gone right up there after he…after he kissed me, I had been intending on following but I'd seen the fighting going on downstairs and gone to help. What would have happened if I'd followed Draco? Would Dumbledore still be alive?

"- more Death Eaters arrived," Harry continued, eyeing me worriedly "and then Snape…and then Snape did it. Malfoy was supposed to do it, but Snape got there first. The Avada Kedavra." And Harry stopped there, seemingly unable to say any more. I was trembling again now, my hand balled up into a fist against my chest, my mouth set in a firm line and my heart breaking anew. Draco was supposed to have killed Dumbledore, and would have if Snape hadn't done it first? Oh God, I thought as my eyes filled up with tears that I refused to let fall, he was going to kill Dumbledore, the boy who I had trusted and cared for had been about to kill our Headmaster, he was part of the reason he was dead now. And I had known what he was, I had known for months now that he was a Death Eater, I'd just naively assumed that all Voldemort wanted from him was for him to keep an eye on me, when really he had a much more important mission. Murder. I truly was the worst judge of character, ever.

Tonks carried on rubbing my back and from the corner of my eye I saw her watching me even more worriedly, she couldn't understand why I was reacting this way, no one here except my closest friends would, she just saw me starting to break down. Madam Pomfrey burst into tears at Harry's words and around our gathering everyone looked equally distressed; everyone was lost in their own grief until Ginny said,

"Shh! Listen!"

And we did, Madam Pomfrey pressed her fingers against her lips to quieten her weeping, everyone fell silent and I untangled myself from my thoughts, unable to hear anything but them for a short while. And then I heard it, a phoenix, singing somewhere off in the night, singing a song of heartbreaking misery so beautiful that no one said another word, we all just stood there, listening as the majestic bird sang for the loss of its owner. My eyes slid shut as I listened, the sound of the phoenix song covering me like a blanket, oddly soothing and almost dulling the pain somewhat, I didn't think any more, I only listened, thoughts of what I'd lost tonight a million miles away. I knew it was only temporary, but I gave into the relief gratefully, I couldn't deal with my own pain now, it was too much, especially when I was surrounded by everyone else's grief as well.

**Author note: Right, just to explain why this ends so crappily, when I wrote this chapter it was ridiculously long, and I mean seriously long, like 18 word doc pages and 10,420 words, there was no way that I could post that. So in the interest of putting up a manageable chapter I've decided to put chapter twenty nine up in two parts. Hopefully part two will be up soon, I just need to tweak then ending, I'm not happy with it.**


	30. Only Human part 2

**Author note: time for part two ;)**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter.**

**Chapter twenty-nine: Only Human - Part two**

I didn't know how long we all stood there for, silently listening to Fawkes' song, but some time must have passed as we all jumped when the Hospital Wing doors open and in strode Professor McGonagall.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way." She told us and we all snapped from our trances. Blinking I uncurled the first above my heart, deep marks in my palms from where I had been digging my nails into my skin, letting my hand fall back down by my side I was blissfully numb for a moment more before McGonagall added "Harry, what happened?" and suddenly everything came flooding back, all my emotions, all the memories, plaguing me once more. I handled them better this time though, ready for them and refusing to let them take me under. "According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he – when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some – "

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry said furiously and I listened as McGonagall took on board his words and believed him without question, I listened as they all talked about Snape and wondered at how Dumbledore could have ever trusted him given his past. I said nothing, thinking that it wasn't always as simple as they were saying. That sometimes you trusted people because you wanted to and not because they necessarily disserved it or were especially trustworthy. It wasn't a mark against Dumbledore that he'd trusted Snape, it was just the way Dumbledore was, always seeing the good in people. I was still an idiot though, I thought irately, Malfoy wasn't a master Occulmens or a crafty traitor like Snape was, I ought to have seen through Draco from a mile off, but I hadn't, I was too stupid to. Blinded by attraction.

"This is all my fault," Professor McGonagall said pulling me back into the conversation and out of my painful thoughts. I had never seen her look this way before, so distraught and lost. I'd never seen Professor McGonagall cry and it was frightening to see her cry now, she'd always seemed to strong, so tough, seeing her cry was like being a small child and seeing your parents cry. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew that they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," Lupin said adamantly and I silently agreed, thinking about how overwhelmed I was during the battle and knowing that any thought of assistance would have been most welcome "we all wanted more help, we were glad to think that Snape was on his way…"

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined the Death Eaters' side?" Harry asked and Ginny said that she didn't know.

"I didn't seem him until Ivy and I were climbing the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, and he was with Malfoy then." She told him and blinking away furious tears I nodded in agreement.

"I only caught a glimpse of him before then," I said "I didn't think much of it since I was duelling."

"I don't know exactly how it happened," McGonagall said thoughtfully, probably remembering everything in her mind "It's all so confusing… Dumbledore had told us he would be leaving the school for a few hours," Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I exchanged glances, knowing that already but knowing we couldn't explain to her where Dumbledore had gone "and that we were to patrol to corridors just in case…Remus, Bill and Nymphadora were to join us… and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments in place on every entrance to the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters could possibly have entered…"

"I do," said Harry and every pair of eyes turned to him, like the rest of them I was interested to know how they'd gotten in, the idea had been baffling me since I'd first seen them, it ought not to be possible. "There was a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement, it led to another one in Brogan and Burks, Malfoy," my breath hissed in, oh no, not more, I thought as Harry carried on "had been fixing it all year, that's how they got in here." I closed my eyes again, not caring if any one saw me. Would this never end? How much had Draco been doing behind my back this year? I remembered all the times Harry had show me Draco on the Marauders Map, or rather failed to show me him meaning he was in the room, and also the day when Draco had found me in the Room of Requirement after I chased after McLaggen, it made sense that he would be going there to fix the cabinet. It was all part of his mission, everything he did in there and out in the corridor that day was to try and get rid of me, I was sure of it and that realisation made me angry and pained in very unequal measures, pain won out.

"I messed up, Harry," Ron admitted, sounding ashamed "we did what you said, we checked the Marauders Map and couldn't find him, we decided he must have been in the Room of Requirement so Ginny, Neville and I went to keep watch…but Malfoy got past us." feeling even more betrayed I watched my friends as they spoke, sounding ashamed that they hadn't been able to stop Malfoy when all of this was really my fault, I could have stopped him long ago just by telling someone the truth. It was my fault, not theirs.

"He came out of the Room about an hour after we started keeping watch," Ginny said, carrying on the explanation, in my mind I watched the scene she described unfold, watching Draco's movement and feeling my anger and humiliation build "he was on his own, clutching that awful shrivelled arm-"

"His Hand of Glory," Ron said "it gives light to only the beholder, remember?"

"Anyway," Ginny said, carrying on "he must have been checking whether the coast was cleared to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch black-"

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Power," Ron intoned as in my mind I watched Draco, standing there, clutching his Hand of Glory, dark circles under his eyes, a mark of all his 'hard work' in the Room this year, and foolish pride on his face as he threw the powder in the air. Proud to be doing this, to be endangering so many of his fellow students by inviting those monsters into our school and happy because he was doing all this for his beloved master, I thought all of this, even though Draco hadn't looked very well when I had seen him later. I had forgotten about that in the wake of my anger and hurt. "Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they sell their products to."

"We tried everything- Lumos, Incendio," Ginny said as I envisioned my friends standing there, desperately trying to bring light to the corridor and follow their quarry "Nothing would penetrate it, all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us."

"The Death Eaters," Harry growled and Ginny nodded solemnly.

"We thought so; obviously Malfoy could see because of that Hand thing and was guiding them. We didn't dare use any curses though, in case we hit each other, and by the time we reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone." At which point Draco broke away from the group of Death Eaters, I carried on in my head, who were going to keep the guards at bay, and ran ahead to check the Tower and prepare. Where he found me and distracted me with that kiss, I seethed as this thought occurred to me, humiliated to think that I had actually responded to him when it was all in the name of duty to him, and then locked me in the classroom to keep me from stopping him. Furious I balled my hands into fists and tried to focus on this anger, it was familiar territory to me and I preferred it to my agony. It hurt more than I could ever explain to find out how badly Draco had betrayed my trust; I'd forgiven him and let him back into my life while all along he'd been planning THIS! And I'd never had a clue about it, I'd never thought that Voldemort had any other plans for him; I had believed him when he said it was over. How stupid I was.

"Luckily," Lupin said though he sounded like he doubted anything could possibly be called lucky right now "Ron, Ginny and Neville ran into us almost immediately and told us what had happened. We caught up with the Death Eaters a moment later and started a duel with them, Malfoy wasn't with them any more so they had no more Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," Lupin said confirming my words "Neville was injured and they got away from us, we took a secret passageway and cut them off though. They acted strangely after that point; they didn't openly attack us again unless it was to drive us backwards. About a corridor away from the Astronomy Tower Ivy joined us and there was an explosion from up in the Tower, it seemed to be a signal and they attacked." Lupin said.

I watched as the scene replayed before my eyes, remembering everything. If only I had known then what I knew now, I would never have let Malfoy get the better of me and he certainly wouldn't have gotten to Dumbledore! However, as I thought about that I remembered the vision that I had had in the classroom and what had happened when I joined the fight, all the people I had helped thanks to my visions and what Ginny had said earlier. Would they really have been hurt if I had run off after Draco instead of going to help them? I frowned then, conflicted, unable to really regret the choice I had made. And it had been a choice, I could see that now, standing in the Astronomy Tower I had had a choice, go after Draco, who I had seen distressed in my vision, or help my friends who were under attack by Death Eaters. I couldn't change the decision I had made and I wasn't sure that I would if I could.

"So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Neville," Harry said turning to face Hermione "were you - ?"

"Outside Snape's office, yes," Hermione replied, her eyes glistening with tears and looking very distressed "with Ivy and Luna." Harry turned to me then, black eyebrows furrowed since he had seen me fighting with Ron and the others, he didn't know that I had originally been stationed with Hermione and Luna. Feeling ashamed of what had pulled me away from them I looked down as Hermione carried on talking.

"We hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened…we saw some strange things happening on the Marauders Map, we didn't know what to do and Ivy said that she would go and see what was happening and keep Draco occupied, if it came to that." Hermione said and I fought back the urge to flush, holding my head high and trying not to think about how he had been the one to keep me occupied "It was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down to where we were. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think that he really noticed that Luna and I were there, he just burst into Snape's office and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help. And then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw us and – and- " Hermione cut off, unable to carry on as she thought about what had happened next, I looked at my friend in concern, wondering what on Earth Snape had done.

"What?" Harry asked, eager to know what had happened.

"I was so stupid, Harry!" Hermione replied, ashamedly "he said that Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he – while he went to go and fight the Death Eaters – " at that point Hermione buried her face in her hands so that when she spoke next her voice was muffled. What was left of my heart went out to her. "We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor… and, oh, it's so obvious now that Snape Stupefied him, but we didn't realise, we just let Snape go!"

"It's not your fault," Lupin said in the same voice he'd used with Professor McGonagall earlier "Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he would have probably killed you and Luna." He said and Hermione nodded, hiccupping because she was crying so much.

"What happened when you went to see what was happening?" Harry asked turning to me and taking me by surprise, I hadn't spoken in a while now and with the ever growing lump in my throat I wasn't sure I could. Besides, I was ashamed of what happened next and didn't want to tell him.

"I… I saw the direction Malfoy was heading on the Map before I gave it to Hermione and Luna," I said and I watched as Harry's eyes widened at my use of Draco's last name, seeing the symbolism behind it "he was heading towards the Astronomy Tower so I decided to take a secret passage way that would take me all up there, so that even if that wasn't going that way I'd get up the floors quicker." I said remembering running up the staircase as I spoke "about halfway up the stairs I had a vision, it was about Malfoy, he was shouting at someone about having no choices and that someone was going to kill him if he didn't do this. I didn't know what he had to do but I sped up, w…worried for him." I admitted, scowling to myself at the mere thought of it "I made it onto the landing on the Astronomy Tower, where the indoor classroom is, he came up and since I didn't believe he was up to anything, I didn't think anything of it. I thought it was all a big misunderstanding, that Harry was wrong," I said looking up at said friend who was regarding me with a sorry expression "he wasn't, I just didn't know it at the time. I tried to warn Draco, about what I'd seen, but he led me into the classroom and…distracted me," I said choosing my words very carefully, I'd tell my friends later exactly what had happened, there would be no more secrets between me and them, however I wasn't sure I wanted everyone to know. That and my heart already felt like it was being ripped up in my chest just talking about it and saying his name, if I talked about the kiss I'd probably break down.

"He started to leave the room and I went to go too but I had a vision and couldn't follow. The vision was about Tonks," I said looking up at my friend who's eyes went wide and regarded me with interest "It was set during the duel and in it she saved me from being attacked but was cursed by the Death Eater she discarded to help me as a consequence."

"I know what you're talking about," she said "it was when you were standing in the middle of the corridor on your own wasn't it?" she asked and I nodded.

"I came back round and ran for the door, even more concerned then, but it was locked. I couldn't think why Malfoy would possibly lock me in there, but didn't dwell on that too much, I unlocked the door and ran out. He was nowhere in sight." I said before flexing my fists once more and scowling at the floor as tears burned in my eyes, still I refused to let them fall "I'm so sorry, Harry," I said looking at him and keeping my expression as firm as I could "I should never have doubted you, it was just that… he was my friend," I said my voice quivering and Tonks wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly "I didn't want to believe that he could do something like this, even though I knew full well that he could. I thought I could trust him." I said stopping there, not trusting myself to say any more when I realised that everyone was looking at my sympathetically and I realised I must look a right state. Blushing furiously I blinked away my tears and stood a little taller, I wouldn't break down, not here, not now, I'd put on a brave face and get though this.

"What happened next?" Harry asked, his voice soft as he addressed the others and causing my blush to deepen, I was acting a fool.

"And we were in trouble by that point," Lupin said, taking up the narrative as I fought down my emotions and found myself hating that I'd let myself get worked up like that. "Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death." Lupin said and I remembered thinking the exact same thing myself at the time, they were fighting with a ferocity that I'd never seen before "Neville was hurt, he ran into what appeared to be a force field at the bottom of the Tower and was thrown back, Bill had been savaged by Greyback and the Malfoy boy was nowhere in sight. It was dark and curses were flying everywhere, we were losing."

"It was madness," Ron added "no one knew what to do and that big Death Eater was still firing off curses everywhere."

"And then Snape was there," Tonks said "and then he wasn't."

"I saw him run straight though the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there," Lupin told us. "I tried to follow him, but I was thrown back just like Neville."

"He must have known a spell we didn't," McGonagall whispered, speaking for the first time in a while "after all – he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher… I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up the Tower…"

"He was," Harry hissed "but to help them, not stop them."

"You probably needed a Dark Mark to get through the barrier." I suggested as the thought occurred to me, eager to prove I was not the emotional wreak I'd painted myself as earlier.

"Probably," Harry agreed "so what happened when the barrier went down?"

"Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in and the barrier fell down because of that." said Lupin "we all ran forwards, well those of us that were still standing and not fighting one of the remaining Death Eaters. And then we saw Snape and the boy emerge from the dust, obviously none of us attacked them. We just let them pass."

"Ivy and I saw them too," Ginny said "we thought that maybe Snape had saved Malfoy from the Death Eaters and was taking him someplace safe." Ginny snorted at that and I nodded my agreement as she caught my eye, as though she was trying to say that she knew how I felt.

"They ran past us," I continued trying not imagine it "and then Lupin was there, telling us to run as the Death Eaters followed them down the stairs, we did as asked."

"When they got back down they started to duel the Death Eaters," Tonks said recounting what she saw "I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I couldn't hear what." she said frowning as she tried to remember.

"He said 'it's over,'" Harry said and I remembered hearing the same thing, it had been what started the chain of thoughts that ultimately lead me to realising what Snape was and suspecting Draco "He'd done what he'd meant to."

Everyone fell silent, contemplating what Harry had said and what Snape had meant to do, we all knew what Harry meant and the mere thought sent all of us back into our mourning. Fawkes was still singing and I took comfort from that, letting his song wash over me, however I found it didn't clean away all my pain like the last time. Draco's betrayal and Dumbledore's death were still fixed in my mind. We were all roused from our thoughts for a second time by the sound of the Hospital Wing doors opening. Mr and Mrs Weasley hurried into the ward, looking terrified, an equally distressed Fleur right behind them.

"Molly – Arthur," Professor McGonagall said hurrying towards them "I am so sorry-"

"Bill," Mrs Weasley whispered as her gaze landed on her son and she ran to his side "Oh Bill!" as Mrs Weasley neared the bed Lupin got up and moved so that Mr and Mrs Weasley could get closer to their son, consequently Lupin ended up stood on the other side of Tonks. I was watching them both and was sure I saw something pass between the two.

Kissing her son's bloody forehead Mrs Weasley looked lost before asking what exactly had happened, McGonagall told her that Greyback had done this and Lupin explained to Mrs Weasley what she ought to expect, exactly like he'd said to us earlier. Mrs Weasley then asked, tearfully, if it was true what she'd heard about Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall confirmed that it was true and Mrs Weasley returned to watching her son, looking even more helpless than before. My heart twinged painfully as I watched Mrs Weasley, who had always mothered me and who I had a deep love and respect for, openly weeping like she was. I didn't like seeing her this way.

"Dumbledore gone," Mr Weasley whispered in shock and I looked at his stunned face before my gaze landed on Ginny, who was watching Fleur through narrowed eyes as the beautiful girl regarded her fiancé with a shocked expression.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks," Mrs Weasley said tabbing at her tears and stroking Bill's cheek "it's not r-really important…but he was a very handsome little b-boy… always very handsome…and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" Fleur demanded suddenly, drawing every conscious eye in the room "what do you mean, e' was GOING to be married?" she snapped, furious at what Mrs Weasley was suggesting.

"Well – only that – " Mrs Weasley said, surprised by this reaction and looking stunned.

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me any more?" she asked, looking like a wronged angel as she stepped forward and causing everyone to watch her in wide eyed shock, we'd never seen her act like this before. I had never had a problem with Fleur, she and I weren't enough alike to be friends but I had never minded her, however I knew her well enough to know she was furious. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I- " Mrs Weasley started but Fleur cut across her.

"Because 'e will!" She assured us "it would take more than a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!" she said and I felt as though someone had punched me in the stomach, suddenly I was hurting more than before and I couldn't figure out why.

"Well, yes, I'm sure," Mrs Weasley said looking at her future daughter in law "but I thought perhaps – given how – how he – "

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you 'oped?" Fleur asked and my heart ached, a terrible stabbing pain that shocked me and had me wanting to press a hand to my heart and smother out the pain. I didn't though; I just blinked away tears as I listened to Fleur declaring her undying love, saying that nothing could ever come between her and the man she loved because they were stronger than that. "What do I care how 'e looks? I am good looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she exclaimed, hurrying forwards and taking the ointment that Mrs Weasley had started to dab onto her son's face, doing it herself.

Blinking I watched with everyone else, stunned and waiting to see what would happen next. However, unlike everyone else I was fighting the urge to cry and shout at the same time, my heart still turning agonisingly in my chest as I watched their love, shocked and horrified to find how much it bothered me. I didn't love him, I told myself fiercely, this is irrational, I'm hurting because I feel betrayed and for no other reason.

Mrs Weasley regarded Fleur with the oddest expression before looking almost impressed and saying "Our Great Auntie Muriel has a very beautiful tiara – goblin made – which I'm sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She was very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair." I blinked again, not expecting that. Everyone looked equally surprised by this and even more so when after Fleur thanked Mrs Weasley and said that would be lovely, both women ended up hugging and crying together. Everyone was stunned and the love in the room was starting to choke me.

"You see!" Tonks exclaimed from my side, causing me to jump and look at her "she still wants to marry him, even though he'd been bitten! She doesn't care!" she told Lupin.

"It's different," Lupin told her as all eyes fell on them "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely – "

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" Tonks insisted, grabbing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking him, causing my eyes to go wide as I realised what she was saying. Tonks loved Lupin, but he said they couldn't be together, that was why her hair was like it was, why she was so upset and why (as Harry told me) her patronus had changed. Tonks told me a little while ago that she wanted to talk to me about something, could this have been it? "I've told you a million times…"

"And I've told YOU a million times," Lupin said looking pained and refusing to meet Tonks' determined gaze "that I'm too told for you, too poor…too dangerous…" he sounded like he wished, more than anything, that it wasn't true and my battered heart started to pound in my chest at the sight of them both, I wasn't sure if I could take this. It was too soon.

It was too much for me, my shrivelled heart felt like it was filling up with all the love in the room, since it was empty of its own. However the foreign love that would usually cause me joy, to see people I cared about feeling this way, only caused me pain in the wake of today. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I don't care about him, I told myself as Mrs Weasley said that she thought Lupin was being foolish denying Tonks. I thought so too but right then I couldn't say it. Tonks loved Lupin and he loved her in return, that much was plain to see, I couldn't understand what was stopping them, yes Lupin was a werewolf but Tonks didn't care, surely that was what mattered. There was too much unrequited love in the world, too much pain and suffering, they should just get together and be happy. I thought, feeling my heart ache.

I continued to feel as though I was drowning until Lupin said "This is…not the moment to discus it," he avoided everyones gaze as he spoke "Dumbledore is dead…" and I paused my thoughts, thinking that there was truth in his words but finding it was easier said than done to forget my own pain.

Taking deep breaths as I fought to control the emotions, that once again threatened to overwhelm me I turned to face McGonagall as she said "Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to think that there was a little more love in the world." she said and while I agreed with her I still felt the same, like my heart was about to burst and as though I was drowning in other peoples emotions. What made everything worse was that Professor McGonagall looked at me pointedly then, as though she was addressing me as well as Lupin, though I couldn't think why.

Chest rising and falling with the force of my breath I knew I couldn't stay here any longer, the hurt and anger I'd been suppressing since Draco ran off was threatening to overflow and this wasn't the place to let that happen. It was too much being here, Fleur was sitting on the edge of Bill's bed stroking his hair with a look of deep affection on her face, while Lupin and Tonks were looking at each other in restrained passion, I was glad they all had love, but it hurt too much. Mercifully at that moment Hagrid came in and taking my chance I slipped away when all eyes were on him and escaped from the Hospital Wing. I paused for only a moment, gasping for breath and leaning against the Hospital Wing doors as tears stung in my eyes and my emotions threatened to overcome me. No, I told myself brushing away a few stray tears, not here, I thought and with that I pushed away from the doors and took off running. I didn't know where I was going, I let instinct guide me as I ran up staircases and sprinted down corridors, frightened, pyjama clad students stared at me as I ran but I paid no attention to them. I didn't care how I looked right then.

I slowed to a stop as the tears in my eyes made it difficult to see, changing the world into a blurry haze of colour. Walking now I let out a whimper, feeling no shame for it as I approached one of the castles' balconies, it looked out on the grounds and the lake, but thankfully not Hagrid's Hut. Reaching the stone railing I gripped hold of it tightly as a sob escaped my lips and I let my tears fall freely. Stupid, stupid, stupid trusting idiot! I thought as I banged a hand against my head furiously, how could I possibly have believed him, after all he'd ever done to me. Warm tears making tracks down my cheeks a retuned both hands to the railing and gripped it again as my shoulders hunched and I wept, he betrayed me, I'd been such a fool. All this time he'd been laughing, probably seeing my feelings grow day by day and thinking how stupid I was to be falling for him when all the time he was plotting murder. It didn't matter to me that he hadn't actually killed anyone, the intent and betrayal was still there. He led the Death Eaters into the castle, let them attack his school and endanger his classmates, let them do what they did to Bill and Neville, and all the while he was planning to murder Dumbledore! I raised a hand to my lips, pressed my finger tips against them and then scowled as I sobbed, stupid, stupid girl!

I don't care about him; I told myself firmly as I took hold of the cold railing again, not seeing the rising sun behind my tears, a new day was dawning. I had run out of the Hospital Wing because I couldn't handle the emotions in there now, not so soon after the betrayal, not because it hurt me to see other people in love then my own feelings had been trampled. No other reason, I didn't care about him, I didn't love him. Gasping for breath as my crying subsided I was furious to find that I felt no better for sobbing like I had; no weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I still felt exactly the same: hurt, furious and miserable. Angry I wiped my tears from my face with harsh, jerky movements and bent over the railing, my elbows resting on the stone and my fingers laced above the ground, the warm summer air blowing my hair. However as I bent forwards I felt something digging into my leg through my jeans, frowning in confusion I pulled back and reached into my jeans pocket, my fingers brushed something small and smooth, mystified I pulled out the mysterious object. Opening up my hand I felt my heart stop when I recognised what was lying in the palm of my hand, it was a ring, even in the dim light of early morning I could see it clearly. The ring was made of a silver metal, Platinum I thought, with three tiny emeralds encrusted into it so deeply that if you ran your finger across it you couldn't feel their presence. I knew that because it was exactly what I was doing at that moment. It was Draco's ring. I took a ragged breath as I looked at it, remembering that he had given me something in the Astronomy classroom and I had put it in my pocket, having more important things to do than look at it. He had given me his ring. I couldn't hold it in any longer, fighting the urge to throw the ring as far off the balcony and away from me as I could, I curled my fingers back around it and sobbed.


	31. Changed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related, not the quotes I had to borrow for this, not the characters (other than Ivy), not anything.**

**Chapter thirty: Changed**

**Ivy**

Sitting alone on the window seat in my dormitory, I stared out at the grounds, marvelling at the sight that could be seen from the Gryffindor Tower. Summer was in full force now, clear blue skies were all that could be seen overhead and the bright sunlight, which shone down on the castle, made it so warm that you couldn't bear to be anywhere but the grounds. The rays of light twinkling on the lake's surface making it very inviting as well. On a normal day you would be able to see students lounging about by the Black Lake, tormenting the squid or just relaxing, enjoying the end of the exams and thinking about the summer holidays. However, today was not a normal day, there were no students messing about in the grounds, making the most of the sunshine, everyone was inside getting ready and in far too sombre a mood to have fun. Today was Dumbledore's funeral. I frowned out the window as I thought that, it still didn't sound right to me, it was a thought that went against the grain but I knew that it was really happening, that today the school and the magical world would lay one of the greatest wizards and one of the world's most amazing people, to rest. I sighed as I pulled my knees up to my chest and continued to stare out into the empty grounds, as I did I wondered what the funeral would be like, I'd never been to one before and while I had lost one of my grandmas I had been too young at the time to attend the funeral. I had no idea what to expect when we went down by the lake later today, especially since I hadn't a clue about wizarding funerals either. I hadn't had a vision about what would happen down there, though I supposed that was a good thing, since if it was too upsetting I probably wouldn't want to go. No, I told myself sternly with a frown, I would go no matter what; I had to pay my respects the Dumbledore. We all owed him as much.

Shifting where I sat I tucked a strand of hair, tied up for the occasion, behind my ear and thought about the past few days and what had happened since the end of the battle. Pushing my thoughts away from the funeral for now. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I spent all our time together since then; sitting in the grounds we talked and thought about what was to come. I knew that I couldn't keep lying to my friends any longer and after what I said in the Hospital Wing and the way I had acted they (especially the boys) demanded to know what had happened between Draco and I. Reluctantly I told them, after one afternoon in the grounds my friends knew every little sorry detail of Draco's 'friendship' and betrayal right from Christmas Eve to the night he left. They knew everything and while in a way I was glad that they did, since I had hated lying to them, I sometimes wished that they didn't know because to be honest with you, it was humiliating, I was supposed to be strong and this sort of thing just didn't happen to me. And also, I didn't want to talk about Draco and it seemed to be all they ever wanted to discus. At random intervals Ron would suddenly go quiet and frown for a little while before exclaiming something like "bloody Malfoy!" and muttering a string of profanities. My friends had never liked Draco and had never approved of my sometimes friendship with him and, unsurprisingly, they hated him even more now for what he had been plotting and what he did to me. Harry and Ron loathed him with the burning passion that only older brothers could have, which was pretty much what they were to me, and they frequently told me that if they ever saw "Malfoy's sorry pasty face again" they'd "jinx him from here to Siberia." Which was comforting as well as embarrassing. While I still felt mortified at the very thought of how naive I had been, at least I still had friends that cared about me.

Looking downwards I twirled the glittering platinum ring around my middle finger, the only one big enough to fit it, and scowled at it as I thought about how I'd been unable to part with it. It was humiliating but it was true, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it though I knew full well that holding on to it would do me no good, it would only remind me of him and I had been trying to banish him to memory. It was difficult to convince yourself that someone was just a lesson learned and that you didn't care about them, when you were still wearing their ring. As soon as I had gotten a hold of myself on the balcony after Draco left, I'd given myself a good talking to, told myself that he meant nothing to me and that I should throw the ring off the balcony to prove it. I had even lifted up my arm to throw it, however as soon as I went to swing my arm forwards my fingers had closed around the ring and I found myself unable to do it.

Stupid ring, I thought still glaring at it as I remembered that night. After that I'd gone straight back to the Gryffindor Tower and gone to bed, even thought it was morning by that point I hadn't been to sleep at all that night and I had heard one of the teachers saying that lessons were cancelled now. I had crawled between my sheets, hoping the deal with my emotions in relative privacy and maybe shake some of the draining tiredness I felt, I just wanted to collapse and sleep until the world ended. Hermione came and checked on me a few times, she was obviously worried by my reaction, I pretended to be asleep though, too ashamed to talk to my friend just then. A few hours passed and no one else came into the dormitories, mercifully, but still I couldn't seem to get to sleep, I just lay there, on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Gradually, as the hours passed me by my hurt and misery gave way to a more rational emotion, anger, or rather, pure, undiluted, boiling fury. Suddenly I couldn't stay in bed any longer; I sprang from my four poster and paced the room like a caged beast, teeth gritted and hands balled into fists. My rage was stoked generously by my every thought, I couldn't stop myself thinking about every bad thing Draco had ever done and I soon found myself hating him, a fire of rage burning fiercely in my stomach and a hole in my heart. I snapped then, betrayed and furious I ran around the room upturning everything I could find, beds, cabinets, trunks, everything; bottles smashed, curtains ripped and everything banged. I was so mad that I didn't care that I was destroying the dormitory, my emotions were controlling me and there was nothing I could or was willing to do. By the time I'd calmed down the dorm looked like a bomb had gone off inside of it, panting I looked around and blushed in shame. I spent the next half and hour using my wand to put the room to rights, warm tears streaming down my face.

I didn't think that I'd ever cried so much in my life, I was usually quite good at holding tears in, however a damn had burst inside of me and that day I didn't seem to be able to stop. I did though, after that day I hadn't cried once. I found the others the afternoon after I trashed the dorm and told them everything, even then I didn't cry. I was adamant that I wouldn't, Draco had had all the tears he deserved from me, I would cry for him no more. That didn't mean that I wasn't still hurting though, I thought as I twisted the ring almost off my finger before putting it back, I was still in agony but I told myself it was nothing more than I deserved, punishment for believing Draco, and I learned to live with it. I refused, point blank, to talk about Draco any more, Hermione was sympathetic and seemed to realise as much and after her initial outrage and condolences accepted this, Ron, as I mentioned earlier, was still partial to his exclamations and still very angry. Harry surprised me though, he kept on bringing Draco up whenever the two of us were alone together, seemingly anxious to talk about him. I never let him say what he wanted to on the matter though, and as soon as HIS name was mentioned I promptly changed to topic and refused to let Harry get in another word about it. It was my self preservation strategy, if I was going to get over this I needed never to hear his name again. But still, I thought with a frown of confusion as I stared down at the ring, I wondered why Harry was so desperate to bring it up; he usually understood when I needed to be left alone.

I was still contemplating that when the door of the girl's dormitory opened and Hermione came in "the others are ready," she told me, like everyone else she was dressed in her dress robes and sounded sombre. I nodded and slid from the window seat before crossing the room towards her. We found Harry and Ron waiting in the common room and went down to the grounds with them, filed in a line of silent Gryffindors.

The school had come to a standstill in the past few days, all lessons were cancelled and all exams were to be taken another time, as the castle and its inhabitants prepared for Dumbledore's funeral, which was to take place here in the grounds. Everyone was feeling Dumbledore's absence, the school felt; hollow somehow, now that it was missing its beloved headmaster. As we walked the silent corridors everything just felt wrong somehow, too quiet, to cold and too empty, the spark of Hogwarts was gone and everyone was morning it. I held my head high and followed the others, finding myself filled once again with determination, it had been my constant companion these past few days and what had gotten me through them, a sense of purpose. You see, I knew what Harry was planning, I may have been lost in my own emotions but I could still read my friend like a book, he was going to continue Dumbledore's work and hunt down the Horcruxes and I had decided to help him. I needed to do it, to feel like I was helping to bring down Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Together we all made our way down into the grounds, following Professor McGonagall who led the Gryffindor procession, once in the grounds we spotted the other houses walking in a similar fashion. Almost immediately my gaze landed on Crabbe and Goyle who were stood together in the Slytherin line where they looked impossibly lost and fragile for too such massive boys, there was a gap between them both in the line, a space that Malfoy ought to have filled. I looked away quickly, stopping my thoughts in their tracks, now wasn't the time to think about Draco, I had to pay my respects to Professor Dumbledore. As we neared the lake I spotted rows and rows of chairs set up facing the lake, and suddenly I was thinking about what would happen after the funeral. We were to go home straight away on the train, as soon as the funeral was over. It was the demand of a frightened school board that had wanted to close the school for the summer as soon as they found out about Dumbledore, parents were frightened and a number of students had already been whisked away, it was only at the request of the students and staff we were allowed this much. I wouldn't be going home though, I thought as we filled into the chairs about half way back from the front, I'd be going to the Burrow at Mrs Weasley's insistence, which I appreciated immensely but was also a little upset by, I could have really done with seeing my parents.

Blinking away the tears I refused to let fall I held my head up once more. Hermione, who was sat next to me, was already dabbing her eyes with a tissue, Ron on her other side looked a little lost as to what to do, not sure if he should comfort her or just leave her be. Harry, sat on my left, was watching Ginny, who was sniffling but like me trying not to cry. Harry then turned away from his girlfriend, who didn't appreciate him watching her while she tried not to cry, and started looking around us, I did the same. In addition to the students and teachers there were a lot of other people present. All of the Order of the Phoenix were here, including Lupin who was holding hands with Tonks who once again had bright pink hair; I allowed myself a smile at that, now able to be pleased for my friend who had found happiness. As well as the Order there was the Minister and several ministry officials, Tom the land lord from the Leaky Cauldron, the barman from the Hogs Head, the driver of the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, the witch who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express, my friend Lester who owned the wizarding stall on the market and a few others I had never seen before. I spotted Luna and Neville sat side by side a little way away from us and sent them both a sad smile, however my expression soon turned to one of outrage when I spotted both Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge sitting near the front. I shared a unimpressed look with Harry before we both realised that she was eyeing Firenze the centaur warily, remembering her last encounter with centaurs we were content to leave her as she was.

The staff were then seated and the muttering crowd fell silent, clasping my hands together I set them down in my lap and felt my bruised heart pumping in my chest as I waited for the funeral to start, feeling anxious about what would happen. However I stopped worrying when I heard strange music drifting across the crowds, it almost reminded me of Fawkes' phoenix song except this song was more otherworldly, it was strange and unlike anything I'd ever heard before. It didn't calm me or wash away my pain, if anything I felt more serious and the gravity of the situation was magnified even more, the song spoke volumes of grief and misery. Trying to place the strange music I, like everyone else, started to look around but there was no band singing or anything like that in sight.

"In there," I heard Ginny whisper to Harry as she pointed at the lake, where beneath the surface you could just see a gathering ashen faces, Harry stiffened by my side for a moment and a worried glance in his direction showed me that he looked like he was panicking. I was about to say something, concerned that Harry was looking at the lake in such fear, but then he seemed to snap out of it and realised what was beneath the surface, I supposed that he was remembering what had happened in the cave the other night and decided that here wasn't the best place to ask him if he was okay.

"The Merpeople," Hermione quietly observed from my other side as we continued to listen to their song.

Everyone started to turn back to the front and so did we, however the sight that awaited us there was so heart breaking that I wished I'd carried on watching the Merpeople. Hagrid, tears streaming down his cheeks and a look of deep agony on his face, was making his way slowly and respectfully up the aisle between the seats, carrying something wrapped in purple velvet, speckled with golden stars in his arms. My throat tightened and my eyes stung all the more, Hagrid was carrying Dumbledore's body. Feeling my battered heart go out to my friend, who was suffering immensely to do his boss, hero and friend this honour, this must be so hard for him, I thought before realising that hard probably couldn't begin to describe the task. Looking through the gaps in the rows of heads in front of us, I struggled to see what was happening but imagined that Hagrid had set Dumbledore down as he then turned around and made his way back down the aisle, blowing his nose loudly as he went. My gaze followed Hagrid, still hurting for him, until he reached the back of the gathering and I spotted Hagrid's half brother Grawp sitting there, his misshapen face filled with what almost looked like brotherly concern. Turning back to the front I glanced around at my friends, both Hermione and Ginny were openly crying now, Ron looked stricken and Harry was still watching Hagrid. I felt oddly ashamed of myself for refusing to cry, as though I wasn't acting properly by not weeping or I was somehow disrespecting Dumbledore's memory. That wasn't it though, I just couldn't bring myself to cry, it felt almost to me like crying wasn't the right way to remember Dumbledore's life and the action of crying reminded me too much of someone else. But still, I felt bad.

The music stopped then and everyone turned back to the front, where a tiny man in plain black robes got to his feet and stood in front of Dumbledore's body. He started to talk but he spoke quietly and from his distance I couldn't hear him properly, the odd word drifted my way and I summarised that he was talking about the kind of man Dumbledore was, about his achievements and such. That got me thinking about what Dumbledore had done for me, in addition to letting me in his school and being a kind headmaster. Well, he'd saved Harry's life more times than I could count for a start, he was always prepared to listen to me and believe what I said about visions and always took on board my opinions, he kept what I was a secret and protected me, he organised for my family to be taken into hiding when the Death Eaters found out what I was and he allowed me to keep in contact with them. A tear escaped then when I thought about how I'd repaid him for all that, I'd lied to him about what happened the night the Death Eater's came to my house, he trusted me and I lied to him. I quickly wiped away the tear and tried not to feel too terrible, this was about honouring Dumbledore's memory, not feeling sorry for myself. Thought honestly, I didn't think that this was what Dumbledore would have wanted, yes the service was respectful, but I was sure it was so strict and to serious for the old Headmaster's tastes. He'd probably have wanted everyone to sit with their friends, eat sherbet lemons, and talk about their memories of him. But that was just my opinion; the man talking at the front will have known Dumbledore better than I did.

The little man carried on talking and I sat there, hands clasped together and pressed hard against my stomach, my fingers brushing up against the ring every now and again when the pain got too much. The little man in black finished his speech then and then sat back down, I looked forwards, expecting someone else to get to their feet and say something however no one did. I jumped in my seat as stunning white flames erupted suddenly around the table Dumbledore's body was lying on, there was a string of screams but no one got up to put out the flames so I guessed that this was supposed to happen. I sat there, wide eyed and transfixed as I watched the flames rise up and hide Dumbledore's body from view, as I watched I was sure that the flames were reflected in my eyes, I was staring so much. The flames gave off white smoke which twisted into shapes in the air and floated upwards, then the smoke cleared and the flames vanished suddenly and everyone gasped. There was now a white marble tomb standing there now, encasing Dumbledore's body, I had never seen anything like it before. There were more shouts of surprise then as arrows suddenly rained down from the skies, landing by the tomb but nowhere near the crowd. Quickly I looked towards the forest, the direction I guessed the arrows had come from, and spotted the centaurs there, heading back into the forest, this must have been their tribute to Dumbledore. I looked to my side then, at the lake, and realised that the Merepeople weren't there any more either, the service was coming to an end now.

Staring ahead as the noise around me picked up and people started to get to their feet, I watched Dumbledore's tomb, trying not to wonder how he felt when Malfoy cornered him in the Astronomy Tower, or right before Snape took his life. Instead I thought about his long, incredible life, I wondered what he was most proud of and what he regretted the most, I wondered if he'd ever been in love and if he'd ever truly hated someone, he didn't seem the kind to, not even Voldemort, I was sure he only pitied him. I doubted that I could ever be that way, Dumbledore was so calm, so pleasant all the time, I always seemed to have a fire burning away inside of me and my emotions were always extreme, though I supposed his were too, extreme and infinite love. Thinking about that for a moment I caught a bit of Harry and Ginny's conversation, he was telling her that they couldn't continue to see each other because she might get hurt, she was taking it fine as I knew she would, but I couldn't help but think that she probably didn't feel that way deep down. I was willing to bet that she was frightened for him, since it was obvious he had something dangerous planned, and that she was upset that he was leaving her, she'd never say it of course, like me Ginny wasn't the kind of girl, she'd just let Harry do what he had to do. I tried not to think about how similar that was to my own situation, however, there was a difference, namely that Ginny could be proud of what Harry was doing while I hated Draco for what he had done.

Feeling for her I left them to relative privacy as my heart started to constrict again as I thought that at least Harry reciprocated Ginny's feelings, turning away from them I tried to get a handle on myself since it was wrong of me to think like that, not that I could help it of course. However when I turned back to the others I spotted Ron holding a sobbing Hermione and felt as though I were intruding again, not to mention like someone was twisting my heart round in my chest. Feeling about two inches tall I turned back to face the front, furious with myself, I thought that I'd stopped resenting other peoples happiness by now. Staring down at the ring on my finger I twiddled it and tried to go back to thinking about Dumbledore, however I couldn't, I just wanted to get to my feet and start doing something. I needed to feel as though I were making a difference, like we were going to make Snape pay for killing Dumbledore and put a stop to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Like I was going to make Malfoy regret what he did. I wanted to get started and I wanted to do it now. I couldn't of course, I was sinking fast into my emotions once more and if something didn't pull be out soon I'd be stuck in a miserable mood.

I felt more than saw Harry strand up beside me and then turned to watch as he turned his back on the funeral, Ginny and us and started to walk away. Hermione and Ron looked up then and followed Harry's progress with alarmed expressions in place.

"We're going to have to go after him," Ron said nodding towards his friend who had been intercepted by Rufus Scrimgeour. Hermione nodded and I said,

"Or else he'll go off without us and without any kind of plan." In a slight husky voice from my constricted throat, and with that Hermione, Ron and I got to our feet and turned to exit the row, I was slightly surprised to find Ginny still sat there, she looked like she'd started to cry again but quickly wiped away her tears, put on a smile and stood up as well.

"Look after him," she said and I didn't think she simply meant now what with the state he was in, because Harry seemed quite distressed. We all nodded and Hermione said,

"We will," and I gently patted Ginny's arm as I passed her, in an attempt to tell her that I knew how she felt. She gave me a sad smile and walked away towards Neville, looking back at Harry once she got there, a wistful expression in place.

My heart twanged again but I did my best to ignore it as Hermione, Ron and I started towards Harry, who was glaring furiously at Scrimgeour who looked livid himself. I frowned at the Minster, not liking the way he was trying to intimidate my friend, who was by no means letting himself be intimidated but still wasn't in the best of ways right now. Harry was surely very emotional and very distraught after burying his mentor and friend; he didn't need pushy politicians trying to get him to back them, which was surely what Scimgeour wanted.

As we neared them Harry and Scimgeour finished their heated argument as Harry said "Dumbledore's man through and through, that's right." Just loud enough for us to hear, feeling proud of my friend I hurried forwards with the others as Scimgeour abruptly turned and stormed away from Harry, who turned around and started to slowly walk off in the other direction. Scimgeour walked past us, wiped the furious expression from his face and said very calmly, as though stating fact,

"Your friend is a fool if he thinks that he can take on He Who Must Not Be Named, without the Ministry behind him." as though he were doing us a favour by saying this however it was clear he was still radged and he had yet to fully regain his composure. This was purely him trying once more to get Harry to help him; we were his last chance at it. "You would do well to convince him of that."

By my side Ron scoffed in disbelief and Hermione looked appalled, we were all unable to believe that the Minister needed Harry's backing that badly, that he would try and guilt trip us into getting Harry to do the job. It convinced us, well me definitely, that the Ministry wasn't to be trusted, now more than ever.

"No thanks, Minister," I said, having enough of being a pawn in someone else's game and being treated with no respect "we're not here to do your dirty work. Besides, the Ministry had taught us one thing these past few years, and that is that we shouldn't tell lies. If I tell Harry that he needs your help more than you need his then that would surely be a lie." I said meeting the Minister's gaze and watching as his eyes flicked between Hermione, Ron and I in distaste before he turned heel again and stormed off.

"The cheek of him!" Ron exclaimed as he watched the Minister go "after all they put us through last year, and after what's happened today!"

Hermione made a noise of agreement "It's despicable," she said as she narrowed her eyes at Scrimgeour before turning back to look for Harry who had walked a little further away "but we can talk about that later," she told us "let get to Harry."

And with that we all set off at a jog towards our friend, who had surely just been given a similar offer. Had the Minister no shame? I wondered as we hurried towards Harry, or are things really that bad that convincing Harry to back him really was his last hope? Either way Harry would never agree to helping him, not after everything that had happened, besides, it was pretty clear that Harry had his own agenda and it didn't involve frequent trips in and out of the Ministry.

"Harry," I called out to him and he slowed down a little, but carried on walking, head down and hands in his pockets.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Hermione asked when we reached him and Harry shrugged.

"Same thing he wanted at Christmas," Harry said with an air of nonchalance and suddenly I was struck by how long ago Christmas seemed and how much had changed since then. Was it really only a few months ago that I was opening that letter from Harry telling me about the Minister's visit to the Burrow, it seemed like we'd come full circle to me. It was just me and my friends against the world once again, the Minister had tried to recruit Harry, and… and Malfoy and I weren't on speaking terms once more, however, like I said before nothing was the same. Dumbledore was gone, we were heading home for the summer, Harry had to go and save the wizarding world, and Malfoy and I had more than just fallen out over him bulling a first year. Nothing was the same as before, not really.

"Wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore and be the Ministry's new poster boy." Harry continued and I nodded.

"We guessed as much," I said with an almost apologetic look on my face "he tried to guilt trip us into convincing you to do it."

"Some things never change," Harry said with a shrug and I couldn't help but think that, most things did change. "I wouldn't have expected anything else."

"Look," Ron suddenly said, suddenly agitated and almost fighting with himself, we all turned to look at him "let me go back and hit Percy!" he beseeched Hermione, who without hesitation and with a sudden firmness said,

"No," and grabbed his arm to restrain him.

"It'll make me feel better!" Ron insisted and a bubble of laughter escaped my lips, filling me with a wonderful euphoria I hadn't felt in days and suddenly I was ashamed. There was no need for me to feel so serious and miserable, I had gotten over the betrayal, Malfoy meant nothing to me and there as no reason why I shouldn't laugh, there were more important things than being upset.

Harry laughed openly at Ron's outburst and even Hermione grinned, though it didn't last long as she looked up at the castle and said,

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back," she said gently "How can Hogwarts close?"

"Maybe it won't," Ron said hopefully "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everywhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer; there are more wizards inside to defend the place."

"Besides, people still need their education," I said looking up at the castle with the others and agreeing that it would be unthinkable to shut the school "what good would we all be if it comes down to a fight against Voldemort and no one knows how to defend themselves properly?"

"What d'you reckon, Harry?" Ron asked looking at out unusually silent friend.

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen," he told us and Ron's mouth fell open in shock, Hermione though, like me, seemed to have been expecting as much.

"I knew you were going to say that." she said though there was no pride in her voice for having figured it out and I knew that she was scared for him.

"Come on Ron," I said to the redhead who stilled looked stunned "you can't honestly be that surprised."

"Yes I can," he insisted "it's okay for you; you'll have seen this coming." He said and Harry, Hermione and I grinned at that, it was entirely possible, but not true this time.

"I didn't, I just wouldn't have expected anything else from him, and I'll bet deep down you wouldn't either." I said before turning back to Harry and saying "what are your plans then?" as I twisted the ring around my finger nervously, I'd never given much thought to how dangerous this would be and suddenly I was worried for him, even though there was no way on God's green earth I was going to let him go alone. This was something I had to do too and I could help him.

"I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," Harry told us "But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good." He said looking determined and full of conviction, he'd made his choice but what he didn't know was that we'd made ours too.

"But where will you go if you don't come back to school?" Hermione asked, sounding terrified for Harry.

"I thought I might go to Godric's Hollow," Harry said quietly almost as though he were embarrassed "for me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parent's graves, I'd like that." he said softly but with resolve.

"And then what?" Ron asked, shifting on his feet and sharing a look with Hermione and I, we both knew what he was thinking.

"Then I've got to go and track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?" Harry explained, running us through his plan "that's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me about them. If Dumbledore was right – and I'm sure he was – there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way, so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

We all lapsed into a silence then, Harry dwelling on what he had said and the rest of us communicating with our eyes, making our decision and knowing we would have to fight for it. Harry wouldn't want us to put ourselves in danger by coming with him. I looked at my friend then, Harry was watching Hagrid being cuddled by Grawp and listening as the half giant cried, a scene that pulled on my fragile heart strings once more and I felt myself grow more and more determined. There was too much pain and suffering here today, too much loss and too much hurt caused by Voldemort and his followers every day, it shouldn't be allowed to continue, it wasn't right and he had to be stopped and what was more, I wanted to have a hand in their downfall, I wanted to do it in the name of everyone they'd ever hurt and make them pay.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, my face set in a determined expression as I looked out at my crying friend, adamant that I shouldn't think about the tears I'd wept myself.

Harry's head snapped towards me at my words, he looked alarmed and as though he hadn't anticipated such a response.

"We'll be there," Ron said, sharing a look with me before his firm gaze landed on Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"At your aunt and uncles house," Ron explained "and then we'll go with you, wherever you're going."

"No –" Harry promptly insisted as though the thought terrified him.

"You said to us once before," Hermione told him "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

"Yes, but – " Harry started but I cut across him.

"We're not going anywhere, Harry," I said determinedly "we're your friends, remember, we're sticking by you no matter what. You'll need our help and we want to give you it besides, you'll need someone to keep the Death Eaters off your back while you go after Voldemort." I said thoughts of revenge filling my mind as I thought about getting back at all the Death Eaters who had hurt people and the one that had wronged me. However I quickly pushed those thoughts aside; this was about my loyalty to Harry, not my wanting to get back at Malfoy. Harry seemed unconvinced, probably understanding my desire to fight, as it was the same one he felt when he thought about Snape, he looked conflicted.

"We're with you whatever happens," Ron carried on and Harry took his conflicted gaze from me "but mate; you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused, however with that one question I knew that we had him, that he would let us come with him.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?" Ron answered and I smiled, like with Lupin and Tonks I could be happy for them now.

"Yeah," shouldn't miss that." Harry agreed and the three of us smiled at him, glad that we were accompanying him; I don't think I'd have gotten a wink of sleep knowing my friend was out there all alone and in danger, at least if we went with him he wouldn't be alone.

"Let's go and sit somewhere," I suggested watching Harry's expression go distant and worrying about him "we've got a little while until the train comes."

The others agreed and we were heading towards our usual spot in the grounds when I came over all light headed and had to stop, "Ivy?" Harry questioned watching as I lifted a hand to the side of my head and swayed a little, feeling dizzy. The others turned to face me, all with equally worried expressions in place.

"I think…" I started to say but had to trail off when I grew nauseous and had to press a hand to my lips "I think I'm having…" I tried again but my head started to spin and the world went black the way that it sometimes does when you sit up too fast, my first sight vanished completely and an unnatural breeze drifted across the front of my brain. I was aware of my unseeing eyes going wide and my legs giving way beneath me but a vision caught me up before I could hit the floor and all sensation went elsewhere, to the sudden and vivid vision forcing its way through the blackness.

In a shock of brilliant, blinding, light my second sight exploded before my inner eye and a new scene unfolded in front of me, filling my senses and occupying my mind. I was with Harry, Ron and Hermione still, however we were no longer in the grounds, we were now sitting in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow, the startling orange of the décor making as much obvious before I'd realised anything else. I gathered my thoughts and tried to gage what was happening here, however I only managed to deduce that Hermione was sorting through a pile of books before shock jolted through me, my eyes went wide and a gasp escaped my lips as this vision disappeared with a flash and another one forced its way forwards. It was dark now; a cold harsh wind blew against my exposed neck and swept up drops of rain, as hard as hailstones, and pelting them at me, they stung my cheek and from behind a pair of glasses I looked around. I was in the high up in the air, I realised with a jolt, with my arms wrapped tightly around the person in front of me on what appeared to be a threshal, though I was used to flying it was normally on a broom, I had never been fond of riding threshals even though I could see it now. I looked around as the person I was clinging to said something in a fierce voice, I couldn't hear him over the howling wind, but I looked up and noticed that we were not alone, to our right I could see Death Eaters. Body shuddering as shock rocketed through me again and a flash of white light took away the sight of the looming Death Eaters, I was thrown into yet another vision. I was in what appeared to be Ginny's room this time, sitting on a camp bed and inspecting a vial with something swirly and misty inside of it, confusion and interest filling me us as I stared at it. And then flash, I was pulled from that vision too, gasping as I stared out at the blackness I was soon transported into another vision, this time it was a familiar one, once more I was sitting in a tent glancing between the open door, as though expecting someone to come in, and the glittering ring on my finger. I recognized it this time, it was Draco's, and as my vision self fought to control her anger, pain and misery I felt myself flooding with the same emotions. Remembering this vision I realized that it had been a warning, my inner eye had shown me what awaited me for trusting Draco and still I had walked straight into it. Feeling furious I watched through my visions self's eyes as she resisted the urge to fling the ring from her, once more, and banged her fist down on the table, the ring inside it, and broke down in tears.

Shock ran through me as I was pulled from this vision by a flash of blinding light, once again there was a brief moment of darkness and then another vision took the formers place. This time I had only the quickest of glances as what appeared to be a sign outside of a pub, creaking as it swayed in the breeze the sign read the Hangman's Noose and had a frightening looking man in a black hood as its logo. I barely had the time to register the feeling of foreboding I was getting from the place before another flash of white light blocked it from view. The visions came fast then, coming quick as a flash and then vanishing again in the white light just as fast. One moment I was watching a silver ferret patronus scurrying through the air, the next there was a flash and I could see a proud looking Great Grey Owl sitting on a fence at night with a letter clamped between its beak, then the image dissolved and a new one took its place. A great snake was slithering across the floor of a dirty bedroom, it was by far the biggest and most frightening serpent I had even seen (since I had never actually seen the Basilisk myself) and then suddenly I noticed it was making a beeline for someone, a person I quickly recognized as Harry. I barely had time to feel horrified before the vision flashed back to the owl sat calmly in the night, I only saw the owl for a few seconds before it flashed again and I could see the snake and Harry once more. This vision didn't last more than a couple of seconds either, as a jolt of shock ran through me, I felt my eyes go wide and watched a bright white flash transform the image before me to blackness and then to something new.

Harry, Hermione and I were sat in the tent now, the same one I'd been in earlier, between us on the table there lay a golden locket that we were all staring at intently. Before I could wonder about that there was another flash and my vision shifted to all four of us sitting on the floor of the tent, we were all laughing and smiling at each other as we listened to a radio. The jovial scene shocked me, everything else I had seen had been either frightening or confusing, it was odd to see us all looking so happy, however it didn't last long and the vision quickly changed. When the darkness of my in-between visions opened up into a new scene I didn't realize at first, it was still dark. In my new vision I was sitting alone in the pitch blackness, my eyes adjusted to the dim light and I had just enough time to realize that I was sitting in what appeared to be a basement and realize that I felt more furious than afraid, though I was pretty darn scared, before the vision was snatched away again by the bright white light. Suddenly I was sitting on a river bank with Harry, Ron and Hermione, we were all soaking from head to toe but oddly we were all laughing uncontrollably again, my now long brown hair plastered to my face and water dripping down my nose. And then, so suddenly that I gasped ten times louder than any other so far, the happy, light-hearted imaged was retched away from me and I was thrown, head first, into a scene so different from the one before that it physically shocked me. I wasn't laughing now. I was standing in a darkened corridor, battling with my emotions. Feeling furious, hurt, ashamed, frightened and desperate I watched with wide eyes the scene before me. A little way down the corridor I could make out the clear black shape of a Dementor, my knees trebled as my gaze flicked to the poor person it had pinned against the wall, I couldn't see his face, the Dementor was blocking the way, only his tousled pale blond hair could be seen. Shaking with fear that battled every hard and hateful emotion I felt, I clutched my wand, cringing when I heard a familiar whimper come from the Dementor's prisoner, and my fears were confirmed.

Gasping for air I surfaced from the vision to find that I was laying on my back in the grass, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring down at me, their faces haloed by the brilliant sunlight. My head spun and I made no move to sit up, I just lay they, trying not to be sick.

"What did you see?" Harry asked, looking as worried as the other two whose faces were suddenly very pale, I could only guess that this vision had been a violent one.

Slowly I shook my head as I sucked in lungfuls of air and tried to stop my friends images from orbiting around me, pressing a hand to my chest where my battered heart was beating furiously in my chest I tried to talk. "Lots," I managed to say around gasps "of things."

"Good or bad?" Ron asked from where he was knelt by my head, a hand underneath my head to keep it off the grass, he looked even more pale then earlier and very worried.

"Both," I answered as I thought about my vision and frowned, it had made little sense to me, lots of flashes of what was to come with no real explanation, I couldn't understand what any of the meant. Trembling, as though it was true that my visions had been both good and bad the bad had surely outweighed the good, and with that last vision still fresh in my mind and my senses I was still feeling as frightened as my vision self had been. "I'll tell you." I said and the others nodded.

"We'll stay here," Hermione said though she was looking at me questioningly from where she sat by my side, holding one of my arms meaningfully. Catching what she meant I nodded and together she and Harry helped me into a sitting position, I didn't even have to inkling to feel embarrassed by my own weakness, I was too desperate to tell them what I had seen. If I told them there was a chance that together we could work out what they meant and I had a feeling that was vitally important, I felt a desire as strong as my determination to get back at the Death Eater(s) to stop these terrible visions coming true and to latch onto the good ones.

So, as soon as my head had stopped swaying and the need to vomit had passed, I began to describe my visions, hoping that between us we could make something of them. However as I spoke something else dawned on me, the comfort and the peace I felt in the presence of my friends and sat in the grounds of Hogwarts, like laughter it was something that I hadn't experienced in a few days and I couldn't help but wonder if I would lose it again next year when we began our search for the Horcruxes. It was entirely possible that in the middle of all the seriousness of next year this sort of comfort would be lost, even though our conversation was grave I still felt happy to be with my friends and relished the chance to spend one more afternoon with them, sitting in the Hogwarts grounds. However, something still didn't feel quite right, I tried to ignore it but as I spoke I had a niggling sensation that something wasn't right here and the more I tried to figure out what the more the answer eluded me. Then suddenly I realised something, I felt…changed, different somehow to the girl I was before all of this pain and hatred started, before the betrayal, before the…encounter in the classroom, the change was only subtle and barely noticeable, but it was a change. I craved something that I couldn't have now, something (or someone) was missing and I could feel its absence keenly, it made me feel cold and exposed and I didn't like it. It doesn't matter; I told myself with determination for my mission even as I stroked the ring around my finger, I don't need him. But what I do need is closure, I thought firmly, the kind you can only get by making the person who hurt you pay for it. I would see Draco Malfoy again, I was sure of it, and when I did, he would be sorry he ever set eyes on me.

**Author note: Ta da! That's it, that's the end of 'Seeing', I can hardly believe it. I have loved writing this fic so much that I'm sorry to see it end. A massive thank you to any one who has ever reviewed a chapter, could I be cheeky enough to ask you to do it one last time to tell me your thoughts on this final chapter? Also I'm wanting to write a sequel and would like to know who would like to see that? Thanks again to everyone :)**

**Song list**

**These are just a few of the songs that have helped me through writing this fic, obviously I don't own any of them, I just thought I'd give them a mention.**

Will Young: Who am I (Draco because I think it works well for him and especially for the line 'you almost make me doubt I feel at all' because I believe that Ivy implied a few times that Draco is emotionless and once he even said to her that she thinks he is unfeeling.)

Scouting for girls: this aint a love song (this song was useful for the first time Ivy and Draco had a massive fall out, at Christmas, it still works for the betrayal too but maybe not as well.)

Snow Patrol: All that I have (for Draco and all his positive emotions towards Ivy, because I believe he makes her feel better about himself when she's not ripping him to pieces. Also she provides him with a chance to be something different that what he is. I also like the line 'a frightening magic I cling to' which could work for Draco to describe the 'frightening magic' of love and for Ivy to describe how while he's dark she's still attracted to him.)

Pixie Lott: Gravity (for Ivy, for how she always seems to forgive Draco and be drawn back to him)

Red: Breathe into me (for Draco and the choices he has made and how Ivy could have helped him)

Red: Already over (again for Draco and his commitment to Voldemort and his feelings for Ivy)

The Fray: Never say never (this is for both and about the dynamics of their relationship and again how they always seem to find a way back to each other)

Hedley: Perfect (both)

30 Seconds to Mars: Hurricane (Draco and his mission)

Thriving Ivory: Flowers for a Ghost (for Ivy after Draco leaves)

Lissie: when I'm alone (Ivy especially for the line 'I turned my back you were gone in a flash like you always do', it's about how she feels for Draco.)

Paramore: When it rains (Ivy POV)

Brandon Flowers: Crossfire (Draco POV, the first verse is for the time over Christmas and Boxing day, while the second verse works more for the time at Hogwarts. I especially like the idea of Draco and Ivy being caught between heaven- possibly good, Ivy's friends and the Order, or else them being together – and Hell – bad, the Death Eaters and Voldermort, or them being apart- I think it works.

Within Temptation: Hand of Sorrow (Draco, though not so much the first verse, 'he was torn between his honour…' onwards really, its about his mission and how it conflicts with his feelings for Ivy.)


	32. Losing sight!

Author note: The first chapter of the sequel to 'Seeing' if up now, you can find it on my profile under the title of 'Losing sight' if you're wanting to read it. Eeeke, I'm very excited about writing this. :D


End file.
